Angel of Magic V2
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: when a Navy combat unit Captain name Luke Damson survives a near death aboard a attacked ship by the enemy he is brought to the wonderful world of Equestria, but... he was brought there For a reason and he is now about to go to war and protect the ones he calls his new family... and fighting for his new found love. warning: contains strong launguage and maybe Clopping in the futu
1. Chapter 1

**I figured screw it… get the first chapter posted while my minds on the subject… hope you all enjoy!**

 **Unknown area… no POV**

"Another dimension… wasted…" a soothing green orb stated as a giant globe in the middle watched an entire solar system blow up.

"We were too late to help it… it is a rarity that we were to late…" a black orb outlined in white said. The area was entirely black as many orbs of different colors floated in a sphere formation around the giant one in the middle.

"No matter… war is something we must prevent. That dimension was essentially dialing itself up for termination eventually." A red and orange orb stated as it looked like it was on fire.

"Why yes of course… any news on other dimensions?" a blue orb asked as it was surrounded by water.

"Apparently an evil is beginning to stir in dimension 1254390 but we are not allowed to intervene due to said dimension just getting a great evil. Dimension 389073 though is almost ready for our intervention but it appears the evil is already dying out so we are unneeded unless it changes. Finally dimension 347 is about to be terminated due to two evils growing at the same time for the past 10 cycles." A white orb said.

"How long is a cycle again?" a yellow orb asked as it pulsed with electricity.

"10 years." A brown and green orb said as roots popped out of its top, grew leaves, before withering to dust.

"Creator your quiet for once… is something the matter?" a light green orb stated as visible wind flowed around its spherical shape. All the orbs turned their attention to the giant golden orb floated above the giant orb in the middle. "It is unusual for you to be like this."

"I fear… that _he_ … is returning…"

"How can that be?! He has been imprisoned for over 1000 cycles!" a light blue orb said as it was covered in ice.

"I fear… my power with its continuous use of keeping him locked away… has shortened my life span and made me weak… you all know what we need to do…" he said with a pulse.

"But what if it's another drawback again? You know what happened last time." A see through crystalized orb stated.

"I fear… that that is untrue… this time… in about a tenth of a cycle's time… I will be forced to go into a deep slumber just to keep _him_ locked away…"

"But what would happen if we choose wrong again?" a bumpy snow white orb asked.

"Then we do our fallout plan…"

"And destroy one of the oldest and most profitable dimensions?!" a brown orb stated as small pebbles levitated around it.

"Each dimension is valuable and highly needed… destroying the dimension will push our planes farther back… but it would keep him contained for an unknown amount… of time…"

"So it's really happening huh?" the yellow orb stated with a pulse of electricity.

"It appears so… isn't it Fire's turn to choose one?" the Snow white one asked.

"Unfortunately…" all of their attention turned to the creator. "We must ensure we get a good one… if not… I fear we might have to resort to making a deal with… my brother…"

"But him and his deities would ask for an entire dimension to wreak havoc on!" the white orb stated with worry.

"We would have more to worry about if I'm gone and _he_ is free… Fire… due to these circumstances it will be your job to keep the chosen on track…"

"affirmative." Came the heated pulse of the red and orange orb.

"It will be your job Wind… to determine his beginning power…"

"I will begin the procedure once we have one determined…" the light green orb said with a burst of wind.

"And finally Dark… you know what to do…" the black orb said nothing before it disappeared.

"Always talks little in these meetings doesn't he?" the yellow orb pulsed. "So… you all ready to find our new Angel of Magic?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometime later… still unknown area…**

"Have we found a suitable chosen yet?" a white orb asked as it along with the red and orange, Black, and yellow were in the meeting area.

"Unfortunately the only ones who could be possible candidates are from a dimension that has almost a good balance of good and evil… with evil being the superior." The red and orange orb stated.

"Then let's review them." The yellow one said.

"very well…" the giant orb in the center glowed white before showing an image of a human male in a suit talking on his phone. "candidate Zachery J Williams… 24 years old… was an orphan due to his parents leaving him at the footstep of an orphanage due to him being black because of his birth mother having a relationship with a unknown criminal… never adopted as he learned to become a Car Dealer… no records of any kind of physical force or criminal records."

"If we choose him he would be more smart then strength... who is next?" the black orb pulsed. The giant orb changed as it showed another human male but was this time locked in a cell. "Marty H Derrek… 19 years old… has committed many crimes such as theft, assault, destruction of property, and finally thought to have raped his own mother which was cleared when he was 18… has done so many crimes that there is no chance he will ever get out of jail…"

"A disrespectable human… one that will most likely not follow orders. He is certainly out of the equation." The white orb stated.

"Next…" the yellow pulsed as it changed once again to this time a woman on a boat fishing.

"Maria F James… 20 years old and is a nature lover preferring its embrace over that of any other human… Vegetarian and prefers to not hurt anything living thing… also-"

"Already no." the white orb stated as it cut off the red and orange orb. "Next…" this one changed to a man in a human military suit in a helicopter surrounded by several more humans. "Who is this?"

"The name is still coming in but I have everything else… is 20 surprisingly and is a part of a squad that is experts in their classes. Is a wonderful fighter and is known to use violence if peace talks aren't working. Has several times stood up against superior officers and was demoted twice but quickly earned his rank back with field work. He used to live with his parents on a horse farm near the sea and was in town when a terrorist group has suicide bombed the area. Parents died as well as most of the horses but he mercy killed one of them to put it out of its misery."

"He seems perfect… shall we watch and see what he's currently doing?" the other orbs pulsed in agreement. "What is his name?"

"The name just came in… Squad Leader Luke T Damson."

 **Luke's POV**

"And that was when he wasn't drunk!" everyone in the helicopter laughed as I shed a tear from my eye.

"That was one time!" was the retort from Adam as another burst of laughter echoed in the helicopter as the pilots laughed as well.

"So what? Your love for tacos is to ridiculous for your own good! When you were drunk it was way worse!" I said as he frowned.

"At least I'm able to drink!" everyone quieted down as their eyes widened as he smirked in victory.

"And at least I don't dream of marrying a taco!" and begin the laughter once more as he went red-faced. "Yeah I lied about you sleep talking!"

"I'm so going to hurt you when we land." I only grinned as I gave him the bring it on gesture.

"Mr. Damson we are approaching the ghost ship." The pilot said as the others looked confused.

"I knew I was forgetting something. The ship we are heading to is one of our own that we haven't had communications with for a long time. The higher ups suspect faulty equipment but the base leader knew they had just been given lots of new equipment. Including communications."

"So what are we doing?" Chloe asked.

"Going to land and locate the captain. Or see if this ship is just a drifter from being attacked." I stated.

"What do we do if we encounter the crew and their hostile?" John asked.

"If they are minor threat incapacitate… any higher just end them." Everyone quieted down.

"So we really are doing this?" James asked. "Killing our own if they defect…"

"We signed a contract and Americas our boss now." the ship came in sight as we all did our final checks of our weapons before we landed and got out. "James and Sally, stay with the helicopter just in case." They nodded as they got back in so they were in cover but could still see outside of it. I surveyed the carrier… the jets were all still here… several helicopters as well… nothings missing?

"I have a bad feeling about this." Adam stated.

"Let's get this done…" the 3 nodded as we quickly yet carefully made our way to the main tower in the way back. As soon as we got there we walked in and were immediately greeted by a soldier.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Many left on vacation days due to equipment failure." I kept a tight grip on my Colt 9mm SMG. "The only ones still here are the captain and some higher officers." I watched him as he smiled. "I can take you to him if you wish?" I nodded as I turned to Chloe and James.

"You two head back to the Helicopter and await mine and Adam's return. We'll be sure to bring back some souvenirs." They smiled and nodded as me and Adam followed the soldier until we reached the command center.

"He's just through here." We walked in to see a man in a captains uniform standing with his hands behind his back overlooking the platform… and I recognized his face.

"Commander Leroy?!" I said in surprise and he turned around with an eyebrow raised before a grin formed on his face.

"If it isn't Private Luke. How have you been my boy?" he asked.

"Good but it's not private. More like squad leader with many promotions and demotions." He gave a hearty laugh.

"Well then 'squad leader' may I ask why you are on my ship?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"The higher ups were trying to contact the ship and couldn't get through. The base leader sent us because this ship had received new equipment."

"Well unfortunately we haven't hooked it up yet." He said rather quickly.

"Why? It came several months ago and it still isn't set up?"

"To be honest our best engineers haven't set up this new model. When they returned from their short break they were going to bring the instructions to set it up." I face palmed before an idea popped into my mind.

"Let Adam take a look at it." He raised an eyebrow. "He's the fixer upper of the group."

"Break it and I fix it… still a stupid saying…" he said with a sigh. "Got to come up with something better than that…"

"Excellent! Private." The soldier that led us here stood at attention. "Take Adam to our communications room to get the stuff set up." The soldier saluted before taking Adam out of the center with the door closing behind him. "It has been a long time since I have seen you in training…"

"I think the correct term is hells entrance." He gave another laugh. "Besides its strange for you to be friendly with me."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. Don't you remember?" he put on a thinking face as his hand went to his chin.

"I can't say I do." He stated.

 **Adam's POV**

"Here we are." He said as we entered the room. "It's over there." I tilted my helmet to him as I walked over and crouched down… immediately putting on a confused face.

"Wait a minute…" I whispered as I pretended to be working. "All of this is set up… but that means!" my eyes widened as I spun around to see the barrel of a gun in my face.

 **Luke's POV**

As I was about to say something I begun to hear loud gunfire as I spun around and looked at the door. Before I could move towards the door there was a loud click of a gun behind me followed by many more loud clicks. A look of surprise passed by face before it turned serious. "So you're a Traitor Leroy…"

"Of course! I told you my story in training!"

"So your siding with the ones that did it?!" I said.

"My parents were killed by some of their lower officers… I was promised revenge if I did what they said…"

"My team will know what's going on…" I said.

"The only way they could of heard it was if they were right outside of the door to this building!" he said. "Now turn around… slowly…" I put my hands up as I slowly spun around and saw 7 others with their weapons out looking right at me not counting Leroy.

"You don't have to do this Leroy…"

"I told you in training…" his revolver was put right up against my temple. "I will do anything to get my revenge… I never liked you during training… you were always the one that got our entire barracks in trouble… I'm going to make you suffer for what you did." His arm quickly snapped down as he shot my left knee. Causing me to yell out in pain as I stumbled backwards and then my back hit the wall. I landed on my ass as I gripped my knee from the pain. "I'm sorry you ended up on the other side though… when I heard your story I thought you could of joined us… but anyways…" a sadistic grin came onto his face. "It's nothing personal…" he pointed it in-between my eyes. "It's just business…"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU BASTARD!" immediately heavy gunfire breached the glass as Leroy dove for cover as the other 7 were ripped apart by the bullets. "RUN LUKE!" I forced myself to get up through the pain as I stumbled out of the room as a bullet hit the wall in the hallway.

Quickly shuffling away I soon got out of the building as I pulled out my Colt and fired behind me as Leroy was about to round the corner. He quickly took cover as I emptied my clip and when I ran out I hurried to get another clip in as he fired at me 4 more time… 1 missing while the other hit my lower left thigh, my left leg again, and finally one in my upper left of my chest. Screaming from the pain I fell to the floor as I started to bleed heavily.

As I lay there, there was more gunfire as I looked towards the door to see Leroy now on the ground as Adam ran towards me. As he got to me he fired towards the door some more as a loud explosion went off in said direction. He then crouched down next to me. "Luke! You still with me?!"

"Everything… hurts…" I stated as I gritted my teeth when he touched my left leg. "Fuck!"

"Easy there Luke! Both of the bullets are lodged into your bone." I screamed out in pain as he applied a gauze before applying bandage. As he put it on the helicopter had landed as the others rushed over to me… before an explosion sent them flying as they were halfway as they hit the helicopter in different ways. "Guys!" Adam yelled as he screamed out in pain as a bullet entered his right shoulder and torso he fell backwards onto the platform as he rolled in pain.

"You… bastards!" I looked as I saw Leroy holding a grenade launcher as well as his pistol. "All… this work… and for what… nothing!" he fired his pistol again at the helicopter. Catching James in the chest as he fired one towards the cockpit. Me unable to see if it hit the pilot. "You… ruined… Everything!" he fired the last of his bullets at me as I braced myself. One of them catching my right arm while all the others missed. I gritted my teeth in pain as he approached me and threw the grenade launcher aside and refilled his revolver.

"You don't have to… do this!" I yelled at him as he then put a foot onto my chest.

"Of course I do… I'll be a hero once I kill the ones that ordered the attack… I'll come back and be a hero… you… will just be a washout…" he put the revolver between my eyes. I heard the click as I shut my eyes before I felt the pressure of his foot leave my chest as I heard a struggle. I opened my eyes to spot one of the pilots attempting to remove the weapon from his hands before he was kicked away and shot several times in the chest. Unmoving as Leroy grinned and laughed maniacally. He then moved towards Adam as he took a smart move to prevent any more distractions.

I struggled to my feet as I stumbled as he pointed the gun at Adam's head. I stumbled towards him and when he realized what I was doing he attempted to shift his aim towards me but I pushed his arm away as we tumbled on the ground. Soon me ending up on top of him as his revolver tumbled on the ground.

"I punched him several times in the face before he kicked me off like he did with the now dead pilot and I tumbled on the ground. Catching several glimpses of a glint of something on top of the command center. My eyes widened as I quickly pulled out my SIG-Sauer P226 and fired several times up there as the glint disappeared. Adam had gotten back to his feet and was rushing towards me. "Get the others and get out of here!"

"But Luke!" he yelled.

"I am not asking Adam!" he looked worried before putting on a serious look and nodding. Shuffling towards the helicopter as Leroy got back to his feet. I kept the gun pointed at him due to the fact that I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. He stared at me with anger on his face as his eyes kept darting towards his revolver and the helicopter which was taking off. As it took off I noticed the glint once more as I quickly swerved my aim towards it…

As I fired the last of my bullets I was shot once again in my chest as I stumbled backwards. I continued to stumble back as I reached the edge of the ship. Hearing the moving water my vision was becoming dizzy due to the blood loss and I'm surprised I haven't gone unconscious yes. "Goodbye Luke… I'll be sure to send your friends after you… soon after…" he walked up and pushed me off… time seemed to slow down as I watched the sky… soon I watched a rocket fly into my view… the last thing in my mind before I blacked out… my body glowed…

 **Unknown area…**

"Couldn't of set up his disappearance any different…" the white orb stated.

"So this is our Chosen?" the light green orb said. "It appears we might have a problem… Light… Dark… I shall need your assistance…


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes slowly opened as I groaned in pain. Was I dead? No I don't think I am… I shouldn't be feeling any pain… unless I'm in hell… that would be kind of understandable… I sat up as I soon realized I was still in my equipment and my weapons were scattered around me. I looked around and realized I was in a dark room… no wait… it was a room but it was just night outside. I realized I must have been in some kind of ruins or something as I stood up and quickly grabbed my weapons and checked my ammunition.

For my Sig I still had several full clips as well as 6 bullets still in it… my Colt 9mm SMG still had one other clip with 15 still in it and finally my Heckler & Koch MP5N still had 4 30 round magazines with 1 100 round drum magazine.

After checking the ammunition I checked myself as I remembered I had wounds to take care of. Quickly looked over myself my eyes widened… "What the fuck?" I had no wounds… I had the bandage that Adam put on me but there were no wounds at all. My equipment showed that something had breached it but what still surprised me… was that it looked like I wasn't shot at all! The only evidence was my equipment!

Soon though I heard a loud yell as I quickly rushed to my feet and held my Colt in my hands. Running through the ruins I soon reached a large room… with colorful… ponies? I stared wide eyed and jaw opened at them before hiding myself in the shadows. I saw some with wings so they must be Pegasus… I saw some with horns so they must be unicorns… then some regular ones… I took one final look before hiding myself once more.

And finally there is one on the floor with wings and a horn… pegacorn? Unicus? Soon I heard strange talking as I popped my head out and realized that another one had shown up… a white one with white wings and a horn… I took a deep breath as I popped out of cover and fired several bullets up at the ceiling. They all jumped and looked at me as I aimed my gun at them. "What the fuck are you?! Where the fuck am I?! And how the hell can you talk?!" they looked confused with a frightened look as the white one exchanged words I think with the purple unicorn. Several minutes later the white ones horn lit up with something as I asked again…

"Again! What the fuck are you?! Where the fuck am I?! And how can you talk?!"

"I believe… it's a simple answer…"

 **Celestia's POV**

"This creature is quite strange…" my student stated as he looked at us. "Is that a weapon its holding?"

"I think so Twilight…" it spoke with some sort of language as I tried to determine what it was. "Though it does appear to have been injured…"

"h-how can you tell?" the element of Kindness asked.

"Look at its… lower body… it has a bandage on it which I can tell is soaked with blood…" she gasped as everypony got wide eyed. "It appears its only pointing whatever that is at us… is because its afraid…"

"Don't you have a translation spell princess?" Twilight asked.

"I do but it only works for the user. I will attempt contact with this creature. My horn prepared the spell as before I casted it… I could hear what it was saying…

"Fuck am I?! And how can you talk?!" I blinked. So it seems this creatures words resembles our own languages Cuss words.

"I believe… it's a simple answer…"

 **Luke's POV**

I stared shocked at the pony. "So now you speak!" I yelled with some anger in my voice.

"It isn't that… it's just I had to use a translation spell just to understand you."

"Translation spell? What the fuck?!" I yelled. "Next you're going to tell me that a Minotaur exists… or that you could kill me very easily!"

"Actually Minotaur's do exist. Though they are quite annoying at times. And I could very much eliminate you if you prove to be a threat to me and my subjects."

"So a monarchy huh? Great! Just what we need… another Adolf Hitler…"

"What's a… Adolf Hitler?" she asked.

"I'll answer that later. For now… what are you?"

"I am Princes Celestia. Rul- I meaner Co-Ruler of Equestria. I am one of four breeds of ponies known as an Alicorn. With wings and a horn to use magic."

"Like magic is real…" her horn lit up again as a rock next to me was enveloped by a golden aura and lifted itself. I stared shocked before it fell to the ground. "Mind blown… shutting down…" the darkness took hold of me as I fell forwards…

 **Unknown Area…**

"so your saying that he has two Beginning Magic inside of him instead of one… and that each one is under very tight lock and key that requires him to do certain tasks to unlock?!" the red and orange orb yelled.

"Apparently yes." The light green orb stated. "With the help of Light and Dark we were able to figure this out… but apparently the dark is easier to bring out then the light."

"So what are we going to do then? We can't wait forever to get his magic out so we can guide him!" the white orb pulsed out.

"You and Dark have attempted to force through said lock and ended up injuring yourselves in the progress. For now we just wait and see what occurs. By the rules of the Creator we can only give slight glimpses of what he must do and until one of them is unlocked we cannot interfere directly…" the light green orb stated. "Though I will say we must notify the others of what has transpired."

"Agreed… and look… he's waking up…"

 **Luke's POV**

As I regained consciousness I kept my eyes closed as I listened to what was happening around me… and I could hear the unrecognizable words of one of those ponies… before a familiar voice spoke…

"I don't suggest that… my sister will not be pleased of this new… creature to Equestria… preferring to integrate it into our society instead of locking it up."

More unknowledgeable words…

"You will not talk about my sister like that! Sure she was taken over but it was my fault in the first place… something I hope I never have to do again…"

More unknowledgeable words…

"Just let me know when it wakes up…"

"Or… you could just stay…" I stated opening my eyes before instantly closing them to a great brightness. "Damn it that burns!"

"I am very sorry about that but it is daytime." I slowly opened them and looked around and attempted to move… only to find myself strapped to a bed… great!

"Well then hello again… may I ask why I'm… currently strapped to a bed against my will?!" I yelled as I struggled.

"I am sorry but it was my captain's idea to make sure you weren't dangerous." She said. "But it is good to see you are uninjured."

"Let me guess… you saw the bloody bandage."

"Yes. One of my subjects was quite worried when she saw that… though it is surprising due to the fact that the blood on it was fresh… and yet you had no wounds on your body…"

"Still figuring that out. Where am I?" I then asked.

"You are in Canterlot in my sisters and I's castle. You are actually in the infirmary."

"Okay then! Next question… where are my weapons?"

"They are currently locked up where only I can get to them." She said with a hard stern. "And I thought there were weapons when the one you were pointing at me and my ponies looked like them."

"Well you are right there."

"Why did you have so many of them?" she then asked.

"I need them for when I'm on duty."

"On duty? You mean like a guard?" she asked.

"Kind of. More like a army." Her eyes widened as I felt the straps tighten. "And… hard to… breath…" they slacked a little. "Thank you."

"So you are a warlike creature yes?" she asked with a deadly stare.

"Most of my kind yes… me… I just want to make a living…"

"So there are more of you?" she asked worried.

"About 7 billion give or take." Her eyes widened. "Yeah we breed like rabbits in heat."

"And where are they now?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Don't know. I woke up falling off of a carrier into the water while at the same time blacking out from blood loss… and woke up in the ruins you all were in with no wounds."

"You might be a dimension jumper." She then said.

"Dimension jumper?"

"Correct… long ago when me and my sister were still foals our parents came across a peculiar creature. Apparently it was deduced that it had come from another world or planet but was given the term dimension jumper. The creature died several years later for some unknown reason and there hasn't been another one ever since."

"Ah… I heard you call me an it… I am a male." I stated. "Very much male and proud of it."

"Well then. That clears some things up with my staff; now I have a question… do you have any intention to hurt anypony?"

"Anypony? Screw it I'll just go with it… unless they attack me I don't care. They attack me… they will most likely end up dead." She glared at me. "I prefer not to just stand there and take a beating thank you very much."

"Very well. Now we have a schedule to come up with."

"What kind of schedule."

"For your time here. You must learn our language so we don't have to always have a translator with you to talk. You must also learn our customs and rules and then you will show me just what your weapons do."

"I'm alright with that. Though I will say this… I am a big curser back home when I'm mad or in pain just to warn you." I told her.

She looked unamused as she blinked. "I recognized that when I first used my translation spell. Now it's up to you for now you can integrate with society with my sister who has just returned or you can do it separately."

"Will she know the translation spell?" she nodded. "Then I'll do it with her. What was your name again?"

"My name is Celestia. You can call me that now but when you learn our language you will most likely need to add princess to that. Most of my guard will probably arrest you for 'disrespect'."

"Who know the monarch had a humor." I stated with a short laugh as she smiled a little. "Can I get up now? I can't feel my legs and my arms are becoming stiff." She nodded as her horn lit up and I felt the straps come off. Quickly moving my body to attempt to get rid of the stiffness I soon got up and stretched. Several bones cracking in pleasure. "Damn that feels good!"

"Glad to hear. Now I have another question. What does your kind eat?"

"We are omnivores so we eat meat and plants but some kinds are deadly to us. I'm a big meat eater though." Her face dropped.

"I will need to send a scroll to the griffon kingdom…"

"Griffon kingdom? Damn more myths come to life… great…" I muttered low enough so she couldn't hear it. "But anyways now what?"

"For now you can explore the castle. Try to avoid everypony and please don't attack my guards. They are kind of… fearful of you a little." I gave an evil grin…

"Don't worry… I won't…" she smiled.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I have to get to Day court. If you see my sister don't be afraid to introduce yourself."

"What's she look like?" I asked.

"She's the only other one of our kind. She's blue with a cutie mark of a crescent moon."

"What the hell is a cutie mark?" she got up and turned around. On her flank was a sun.

"A cutie mark is what shows what a pony is good at. Ponies mostly get there's while as a foal but there are the rare few that don't get one till they are much older." She walked with me towards the door before we walked out. We then walked through the halls as I asked a few more questions about stuff as she answered.

Much like if the creature from a long time ago looked like me and she said no. I told her what my race was called which she for some reason pronounced Hooman instead of Human which I quickly fixed… if there is anything else I should worry about which she said no to. Soon we reached large golden doors. She gifted me with a goodbye before walking in as I waved bye. And then begun my adventurous side as I attempted to learn the layout of the castle.

Walking past several ponies in maid dresses and many in golden armor… I eventually found my way to a large room with a large table and many chairs. There were double doors that resembled kitchen doors with circle windows. After that I walked around again only to end up once again at the infirmary… then walking around again ended up back at the dining room…

Quickly ending my curse of navigation I took a seat and sighed and went over my situation. So I'm in another world which has a large population of different kinds of ponies… most of them are vegetarian so I might be able to attempt to be a vegetarian though I will need meat for certain vitamins and minerals… I won't be able to resupply my weapons ammunition so every bullet needs to either be saved or if they needed must hit.

I'm surprised they kept me in my equipment though they did remove the items I had in my pockets… including… my… wallet… god damnit! I had important pictures in that! Soon though in walked a blue pony in the same attire as Celestia and she had wings and a horn. So that's her sister? She didn't say her name though. Said pony noticed me and smiled as she walked over and her horn lit up as she sat down next to me. "How are thy doing?" and cue the medieval theme.

"Um… good?" I stated.

"It is good to see that thee are alright. Thy sister had been very worried about thee's health."

"Whelp if you see blood that's a good assumption. I'm Luke." I stated putting out my hand.

"My nameth is Luna." She shook my hand with her front hoof.

"Nice name." she smiled.

"So is thee's." I smiled there this time. "So what is thee doing here?"

"Let's just say your sister allowed me to tour the castle… I found this room… explored again… found myself back at the infirmary… then ended up back here and decided to end my spree of bad luck."

"Yes. Thee castle is new to thy as well."

"What do you mean? This place is quite old and you say its new?"

"Thy was… banished… by thy sister."

"Why the hell would she do that?" I asked.

"Thy had attempted to get rid of thy sister… thy darkness in thy had taken over… turned thy into a monster that had wanted to bring eternal night…"

"Now that is… well let's just say amazing. Even though the sun and moon are on a axis so there is always day and always night."

"Thy sister did not tell you?" she asked confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Thy sister and thy control the sun and moon. Moving thee whenever it's time for it to be night for day." My eyes widened.

"You know what… screw it!" she jumped at my outburst. "First Griffons… unicorns… Pegasus… whatever your species is called again… add magic to the mix and now this!" my forehead conked onto the table. "This is going to take a lot of getting used to…"

"Thee is not alone. Thy needs to learn this eras new… customs and speech."

"So that's why you're talking like that. Figured it wasn't in my own mind to ask you why… and wait a minute… you said Era?"

"Correct. Thy is well over 1000 years old." My jaw dropped. "Thy species is known to live forever. Though thy could never figure out what happened to thy parents."

"And… mind blown again…" I stated still processing what occurred. "Then a door opened… and in walked a white pony in a very prestigious suit with two ponies in cobalt armor.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as the three ponies walked towards Luna as the unicorn spoke it their language. Luna retaliated rather quickly in their language as well. The unicorn only smirked as it spoke again. Luna's eyes widening as he spoke and the guards were just giving an evil grin. As he continued to talk he got louder and louder and Luna's eyes watered up and she ran away with her eyes closed…

And that was when something snapped inside of me… I stood up as I towered over the three ponies. "What the fuck did you say to her?" I asked as the three of them looked at me confused. I grabbed the unicorn by his throat and lifted him off of the floor. Both of his guards pulling swords out in their mouths. "I'll ask one… more… time… what the fuck did you say to her?!" the unicorn was attempting to rip my hand off of his throat before I realized they couldn't understand me. Pulling him close I then thrust my arm away and let go at the same time. He landed against the wall as he coughed a little bit.

I then quickly gave chase after Luna as I followed the tear trail before I found a garden. I heard soft crying as I walked in and there were many animals in said garden. Deer, rabbits, a beaver! Possum… many kinds. I followed the sound of the crying before I eventually found her… she was sitting on a bench near a pond or I should say lying down on it as she cried into her hooves.

Whatever those bastards said hit her deep… and when I find out what they said… they better change the rating of what I'm going to do to rated M+… age 50 and up… I slowly approached her before I laid a hand on her back. She jumped up before she looked at me with a tear stained face and blood shot eyes. "You alright?" her horn lit up and I knew she had did the spell again. "Are you alright?"

"Thy am… just… fine…" she broke down in tears once again as she hugged me.

"What the hell did he say to you?"

"Saying that thy had no right being in this castle… saying thy had no right to be by thy sisters side… saying that thy… is a monster!" she broke down into even more tears as the rage slowly built up in me. Taking almost all of my willpower to leave her here to beat the fuck out of whomever that pony was.

"Who was that unicorn?" I then asked her.

"Said thy name was Blueblood… apparently thy sister had adopted him as thy nephew…"

"Now that's fucked up. No doubt he's running to Celestia right now to complain to her about what I did."

"What did thy do?" she asked.

"May have let my anger get the better of me and picked him up by the throat. Forgot that he couldn't understand what I was saying and ended up throwing him down. Then came and found you." Her eyes widened.

"Thy was a foolish foal! Thy has a lot of power thanks to thee's status!" she said. "If thy had told thy sister… thee would be thrown into thee dungeon!"

"I don't care." I stated plainly as she looked at me with surprise. "He deserved worse and yet I'm here am I? Don't worry about me alright?" she nodded with a smile of her face. "Now then… how are you feeling?"

"Thy is… alright… for now." she stated.

"Good! Do you know where your sister put my stuff?" she looked confused.

"In thee armory in a secret spot. Why does thee ask?" she asked with a head tilt.

"I'm going to need some of my stuff which she took from me. Mostly a few pictures that mean a lot to me."

"Then I could take thee there. Thee would need thy to get through thy sisters spell."

"I couldn't be a bother." I stated.

"Nay! You are thy friend… if… thy would like." She asked with shyness.

"I'll be happy to be your friend." She smiled greatly before her horn lit up and we were somewhere else… and I immediately went over to a trashcan and threw up in it. "What the fuck was that?!" I then asked.

"teleportation." Teleport- screw it! All logic is now gone by now! "Thy cannot get rid of thy sisters spell else she would know. Thy could give thee several minutes before forced back." I nodded.

"So where is it?" I then asked as she pointed to a table… right in front of us… "Okay then. You ready?" she nodded as her horn lit up and a blue dorm formed around the table as she nodded. I quickly approached the table as I walked through the dome, which tingled, and got to the table. Quickly grabbing my wallet with my photos in it I then secretly grabbed my SIG and hid it in my equipment as well as an extra magazine of it.

I then quickly grabbed my whistle which was a present from Chloe, to wake Adam up in the mornings, and then grabbed my journal and locket and putting it around my neck. Quickly getting away the dome disappeared. "Did thee get what thy wanted?" I nodded as she smiled. "Excellent. Now then… let's get to thy sister… if thy is right Blueblood had gone to her." I nodded as we teleported… except this time I landed flat on my face… and then threw up as I got to my hands and knees…

"Sorry…" I stated as I stood up and stumbled a few seconds. We were in a large room and as fate would have it the unicorn with his guards were in the room with Celestia sitting on a throne. Celestia looked pissed as hell. Her horn lit up as I soon found myself bounded by yellow chains to the floor before her horn lit up again.

"My nephew has just told me you assaulted him." She said as she gave me a deadly stare and her voice was full of malice. "And his guards gave their witness reports."

"That is true." Her eyes narrowed further. "Though I will say that there was reason."

"And what!" she yelled causing Luna and the three other ponies to jump as I stayed there. "Was that?!"

"Him badmouthing your own fucking sister!" her eyes widened as she looked sorrowful at Luna.

"Oh…"

"Oh? Really?! Is that all you have to say?! If I had known what he was saying he would have had many broken bones!"

"So you would kill our nephew?!" she yelled going back into anger.

"If it's to protect Luna! Then fuck yeah I would!" I yelled as the chains for some reason dispersed as all the ponies looked at me wide eyed. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME! AS LONG A **S SHE IS ALRIGHT! AND HAPPY! I WONT DO ANYTHING! BUT AFTER HE DID! I WOULD VERY MUCH GET ONE OF MY WEAPONS AND SHOOT HIM IN THE GODDAMN HEAD!"**

"Luke!"

" **WHAT?!"** I yelled as I turned to Luna to see her looking fearfully at me. I was confused until I looked at myself to find I was radiating a black aura… quickly calming myself said aura disappeared as I got dizzy. Luna stabilizing me as she got near.

The unicorn known as blueblood then started to frantically yell as well as fire something from his horn at me which caught me in the chest. Sending me flying into the wall as I heard a loud crack and then falling onto my face. I was now in a lot of pain and I didn't like it one bit…

Quickly getting to my feet as pain flared through my body I looked up in time to see another thing flying at me as I rolled out of the way but caused more pain then what the thing would of caused most likely. I could hear Luna and Celestia yelling at him as I reached in and pulled out my SIG… Celestia's eyes widening as I quickly aimed it at Blueblood and fired… everything seemed to slow down as slowly a golden dome formed around Blueblood but as the bullet hit it… it broke straight through as it bounced off of his horn and into the floor…

The dome shattering to pieces in the progress… everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared at the shattered remains of the dome before the shattered pieces disappeared. All the pain flared back to me as I gritted my teeth from the pain… before I lost consciousness I saw Luna running towards me…

 **Unknown area**

"It appears… that the lock is not all the way shut." Dark stated.

"You think?!" the snow white bumpy orb stated.

"I appears there is now a chance we have made a mistake… but killing him now would mean that we wasted time on him and we have no time to gather the information for a new Chosen." The brown and green orb stated. "We will just have to let things play out…"

"Yes we will. Wind… any news on his seals?" Light asked.

"Besides the fact that most of the requirements for the Dark magic are already done without our guidance… yes. His dark magic will be unlocked soon and unless we unlock his light magic he will be consumed by it if he doesn't balance his magic and control his anger." Wind stated. "Although for this condition the Creator would of usually immediately told us to eliminate him… but with time drawing close that is unavoidable."

"How many requirements are left?" the yellow orb asked.

"A total of 5. Getting some help from… my contact… it will fully become unlocked in less than a month."

"What? No specifics?" Fire stated.

"Unless we want him to notify our opposites… no…"

"Very well… what is the condition of the seal of… _him_?" Light asked.

"With him arriving in the dimension _he_ realized the power he felt and has made a crack in the seal. Seeping _his_ dark energy into the current planet to create more dark thoughts as well as create is makers. By my estimation the first maker will have been made in… 1 week at most. Dark thoughts would begin in 3 days." Wind stated. "If we intervene now… there would be no chance of the chosen being fully prepared to fight _him_ off. Even if we don't he doesn't have much time…"

 **Luke's POV**

Waking up this time in a cell I groaned as I sat up and looked at my hands. What the hell happened to me back there? The memory of me yelling and realizing what was happening passed through my mind… what the fuck was that? "So your awake." I turned to see a pony in what appeared to be a mage outfit standing outside of my cell. "Interesting since there was a spell on you to keep you asleep until taken off."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Calm down friend." He walked into the cell. "I am one of the main Unicorns of our magic division. I am a part of the council. I was called down here when you went unconscious to keep you asleep and study to see if your dangerous by order of the princess."

"Great… now I'm a test subject." He pulled out a familiar photo as I glared at him with anger. "Give… that… back…"

"The princess wishes to know who these creatures are." It was a picture of me and my friends after we returned from our first mission.

"It doesn't matter… just give it to me… now!" I yelled attempting to stand up only to realize that I was bound to the bench by dark green chains this time.

"if it doesn't matter…" the photo then spontaneously combusted as I stared shocked at what he did… before I snapped once more… the chains broke as I flew out of where I was as I smashed him through the metal bars as I held him against the wall. I noticed that I was surrounded by the black glow once again. **"I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!"** I yelled before another photo floated up in front of me… it was the same picture… the black aura suddenly disappeared as I stumbled backwards. Immediately surrounded by guards in golden armor this time.

The unicorn talked in their own language before the guards put away their weapons as they looked confused. Then his horn lit up again. "So that's your trigger."

"What do you mean by trigger?" I asked confused but angry.

"I destroyed a simple copy of this picture… seeing something bad happen to something precious of yours triggered that black aura."

"What is the black aura anyway? It appeared once before in the giant room when I got mad at Celestia." He looked surprised but quickly putting back on a emotionless face.

"Its dark magic. Apparently through my studies you have several seals inside of you. Sealing away magic… one of said seals is cracked and is radiating dark magic which is highly dangerous. I discovered this crack yesterday…"

"Yesterday?" I asked confused. "How long was I knocked out?"

"Let's see…" he put a hoof to his chin. "About 3 days."

"3 days!" I yelled as the guards pointed their weapons back at me but a gesture from the unicorn had them put them away.

"Great exhaustion usually comes from using dark magic. Though I did have a little help in the manner. Apparently the dark magic inside of you must of nullified the spell placed on you while you were sleeping. I had attempted to do it again when you were waking up but the dark magic had shot from your body and at my horn. Following my magic's trail causing me to have to instantly disperse the spell."

"So give it to me quick… what's happening to me?" I asked.

"From what I discovered your dark magic comes out in extreme danger. Another thing is that it learns and nullifies magic that has been used on you if it is keeping you from doing something. I do not know if it's the same for brews and potions but essentially if you're here for a very long time you will most likely be immune to most magic used against you. Besides the side effect of you most likely going insane."

"So what am I going to do then?" I asked.

"I will notify the princesses that you are awake and well as well as what has transpired. I will suggest to them that you stay in a cell so then I could properly teach you our language and customs." I nodded. "Though there is the fact about a weapon you used by what prince Blueblood's guards told me which went straight through one of princess Celestia's better barriers. Before anypony could take your items I had quickly taken them and hid them in an area only I know about. Keeping the areas place hidden deep in my mind to avoid it being checked."

"What's so special about what I did?" I asked.

"it's not what you did I realize… which is something the princesses don't understand yet… but you unknowingly put dark magic into your weapon as it fired a… whatever it's called… at prince Blueblood… causing it to be infused with a little dark magic as it went straight through Princess Celestia's Barrier and stopping any spell he would cast for a while. It's quite usual for a dark magic user to accidentally infuse their magic in an object for a short time as it would never happen again in their lifetime. Meaning for now you are safe. Though not entirely…"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"The incident broke out to all of Canterlot… a different story told about how you attacked both of our princesses and that Prince Blueblood stopped you. No matter what the princesses said they couldn't get rid of the story told by him and with the support of his two guards…"

"Meaning?" I asked.

"they are asking for your death… and with what is currently happening… you will need to most likely defend yourself soon… for end up being killed in your sleep…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick info I decided to start doing a next chapter riddle which would allow all of you to try and figure out what's happening next chapter. I'm like the Riddler when it comes to riddles because I love them so much.**

I'm not even going to bother with all the details currently… by order of Celestia I was supposedly killed in my sleep… but I'm still very much alive. The only one knows I am alive are a small handful of guards, Celestia, and the unicorn who sees me every day.

I learnt a lot about their customs and language but I'm still learning… I'm sad that Luna doesn't know I'm alive as I was told she was heartbroken by the info given. It's actually been a week since the order was given and when Celestia finally trusted me again… she came to visit… today. "So… you are doing well?" she asked in her own language.

"So far… so… good?" I had to think of the words I needed to say but the unicorn stated I would soon be able to talk it fluently.

"It's good to hear you speaking our language."

"It's… still pretty hard." I stated as she smiled. "How's… Luna?"

"She's doing very well… though every time my nephew mentions you and how he 'heroically' stopped you from hurting us. She instantly leaves and goes to her room…" she said with a sigh.

"Well then I can't wait till I'm out of here…" I was surprised. The words literately just flew out of my mouth.

"That was very good!"

"That just literately came… flying out." I stated. "So the unicorn was… right." I then muttered. "So what's the current… news?"

"My student… Twilight Sparkle… is currently attempting to assist one of her friends with a season that she calls… Applebuck Season."

"Well then… need to learn more than about these customs… because I know shit about what that means." She frowned at my wording. "I warned you… I'm a big… curser."

"I seemed to have forgotten that." She said. "By what I'm hearing. You might be able to soon leave."

"That sounds great!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "Though I will say this… Luna cries… Blueblood gets the shit beaten out of him." I stated with a growl.

"I doubt I would be able to stop you from what the council mage is telling me." She retaliated with narrow eyes.

"I've gotten better at… controlling my anger. Though he does say… that sooner or later the seal would… break open and I would be able to use Dark Magic."

"That's the problem. If anypony knew that a dark magic user was still alive. They would call for your execution. We haven't had an execution for over 1000 years."

"Then screw them! I'm not that bad unless I'm mad!" I yelled as she leaned back from my outburst before I sighed and sat back down. "I'm just worried about Luna…"

"It seems you have grown quite attached to my sister." She said.

"When we first met it was on the day that I 'assaulted'." Using air quotes. "Blueblood. I was there for her and you believed that bastard over me." Again… surprised that I'm talking fluent Equestrian.

"Again… you are new to Equestria. Which brings up a question. How did you get some of your stuff back?"

"Luna. You took my wallet, it isn't real leather, and it had valuable photos inside."

"Then why take your weapon?" she then asked.

"With what my mind was thinking if I didn't I would have most likely ended up truly dead." Her horn lit up as the door opened and in walked the unicorn. "Heeeeeeey how you doing?"

"Everything has been well. Princess the plan has been set."

"Plan?" I asked surprised as she looked sheepish.

"I may have… grown quite annoyed to what my nephew was saying that… I came up with a plan to…"

"To get him off his high horse?" they both looked disgusted. "Quote from my world meaning knock him down a peg or two." They then went confused. "To bring down his ego greatly…" they nodded. "So… what's the plan?"

Several hours later I was hidden by an invisibility spell as a large crowd of ponies in formal regale were waiting for Blueblood to tell his version of the story once more. Having my SIG with me to scare the hell out of him most of the guards were notified that were attending the thing were also told to not interfere. Soon Blueblood walked out of the shadows as he stood at the podium with a smile on his face. "Hello everypony. It appears you all appreciate my…" he gave a slight cough. "Story of how I dealt with a creature that attacked the princesses." Many nods of approval. "Then let me begin my story once more with.

"Can I say something quickly?" I yelled as I stayed invisible.

"Yes. Which pony said that?" he asked with a smile as the invisibility finally wore off.

"Who the fuck said I was a pony?" he looked astonished as some guards attempted to attack me but I quickly disabled them.

Thank God for mom making me take self-defense classes. "Now then! I wouldn't say you killed me but well I would say I fucked you are at the moment." I stated approaching the stage as he started to shake. He fired a familiar spell at me as I prayed what the unicorn said was true and when it hit me… it disappeared with no effect. I waved my finger at him. "That trick isn't going to work again Blueballs." He put on a face of rage as he fired another one at me with the same effect.

"Is this guy an idiot?" I asked a nearby guard and he sighed before nodding his head. "Well then!" I jumped onto the stage as he grew worried before picking him up by the throat… "Now then! Again… who here all believes his… story?" everyone in the room raised their hooves as I slouched over and sighed. "Well I'll tell you this now… it ain't true."

"How do we know you aren't lying?!" a random pony yelled soon followed by several more. To quiet them down I forced myself to fire a bullet into the ceiling as they all shut up.

"Would the princesses literately be up here with me if I'm lying?" both Luna and Celestia unveiled themselves causing all of them to gasp… shocker right. Luna looked confused before she ran… or is it trotted? Over before looking at me with a smile on her face.

"It's good to… see thee again…" she said wiping a few hidden tears from her eyes as I smiled.

"Though I was never dead. I was just taught secretly how to speak Equestrian and learn well most of its customs." The unicorn that taught me glared at me. "Okay only a few… very boring subject to me… like I was in bloody school again…"

"At least you're alive." She said hugging me surprisingly as I dropped blueblood and hugged her back…

Several hours later I was back in the castle walking with Celestia and Luna. Answering many questions as well as telling the correct story to the public I was as happy as could be. "Now Luna I think it's time we initiate a Night Guard." Celestia then stated as Luna sighed.

"But why sister? Thy guard is alright."

"But many of them have families to get back to. There are very few guards that are willing to do a night duty."

"But sister…"

"No buts Luna…" they stopped as I walked forward a few more feet before stopping as well. "Luna… I just got you back… I don't want to lose you again…"

"Yes sister… but who would joineth?" Luna then asked.

"I could help." They both looked at me. "After missions I was required to write a report which is very hard to do so my body is used to getting at least 4 hours of sleep though for humans it's a recommended 7 hour."

"Are you sure Luke?" Celestia asked. "You would have to go through our guard training." I gave a laugh.

"With what I have been through?! Ha! There's no way the guard training is as hard as what I had to do!"

"What?" Celestia asked.

"You forgot that I told you I was in my world's army. The training we are given has given us plenty of stamina and endurance." She only nodded.

"Then I shall notify the guard captain of what will transpire." I nodded. "Would you be able to guard my sister for her night court?"

"Sure. Depends on if I can find the throne room." They both smiled. "

"Very good. I can notify Swift Strike that he can go home tonight instead of staying." Celestia stated. "Though I do not trust you with a weapon you will be required to have a guard's weapon."

"What's the selection?" I asked as we began walking once more.

"We have a large selection but most of our guards have staffed weapons such as spears." Celestia then said.

"How about a sword?"

"Why would thy want that?" Luna asked as she broke her silence spree.

"I've always wants to wield a sword in my world. Call it a dream if you want." One hour later I had gotten an iron sword with a sheath strapped to my left side and I had watched what Luna told me when we first met was true… watching the moon and sun switch positions as the night took over the day. Celestia left to go to sleep while Luna gave a short yawn and we were in the throne room a guard had decided to play door duty outside when asked by Celestia willingly which made me happy while I stood on the floor beside the throne.

"You seem tired." I told Luna.

"Yes... unfortunately over the past week Foals dreams have been turning into great nightmares. Thy could never figure out why this is occurring."

"Who knows?" She nodded.

"Over the past week thy have been taking short naps between ponies who wish to say their voice. Not many ponies wish to come to thy about thee's problems." She said as she was about to nod off and I smiled when I heard a soft snoring. For a hour I stood there and decided to count how many small snores I could hear from Luna… when the door opened I stopped at the number 142. In walked a gray mare in a maid outfit.

"Luna." She jolted awake. So she's a light sleeper… that's a good thing… I think. She thanked me before looking at the maid who walked in.

"Good evening Princess Luna."

"Why thank you. What is thy name?" she asked.

"My name is Golden Plate princess… and I have a certain… problem." I raised my eye as Luna motioned for her to continue. "Prince Blueblood has been threatening my husband whenever he comes to get me. Telling him to stay away from the castle when he has the right to come see me." A frown grew on my face.

"What has thy been saying?" Luna asked.

"Telling him to… pack up and leave town…" she broke down in tears. "He gave up everything he had just so I could be a maid in the castle when he didn't have to. Urging me to take the job as he sold most of his stuff so we could have enough to move here. And since I can't talk back to him my husband is thinking I agree with him." I approached the mare and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped as I crouched down and she looked at me.

"I'll have a talk… with him tomorrow alright? Just go home right now and have a good time with your husband."

"But what about-"

"If he attempts to do anything to your husband or even you… ill back you up." She smiled before she hugged me and trotted away. I quickly retook my position as she walked out the door… and then I heard the snores once more as I smiled… 1….. 2… 3…. the door opened again. Damnit! "Luna!" she jolted awake again as this time a Stallion walked in.

"Good evening." He said as I nodded with a smile before he turned his attention to Luna. "Princess Luna I am actually here to ask a certain… question." Luna looked confused.

"What kind of question?" Luna asked him.

"If your sister prefers different times of schooling over others."

"Well… if thy memory is correct… she seems to prefer magic over everything else."

"That is what I thought… that… is all I needed to ask. Have a good evening Princess Luna." As soon as he walked out Luna was snoring once more. I simply smiled to myself before I begun to think. Why was that stallion here… I'm guessing he must own one of the few non unicorn schools in Canterlot. To be a unicorn in Canterlot meant you had a lot of job opportunities. To not be well hope you have a really good hobby or your just here for vacation.

After another hour my body was finally feeling the effects of sleep loss which wasn't surprising. Since I didn't have my watch due to it never coming with me when I woke up in the ruins. I continued to stand there bored out of my mind when the door opened again quite quietly… to quietly in fact… hiding in the shadows created by the throne I watched as the door opened to reveal a pony in a black getup. I squinted my eyes in the darkness as my eyes widened to spot a familiar golden armored pony lying on the floor. Red on its normally white fur.

"An assassin huh?" I stepped out of the shadows as the pony lifted two black looking daggers with his magic. Unicorn… I do not have a good past with those. The pony quickly charged me as I pulled out my sword in hopes I could fend off the assassin. From the noise the pony made it was easy to tell that Luna was now in a deep sleep. The pony quickly leapt over me as they continued to charge at the throne. "Luna!" quickly throwing the sword it caught the pony off guard as I tackled them to the floor.

We struggled as I attempted to make sure the knives didn't nick me or stab me as I knocked them out of its magic grasp and attempted to keep them down. "Who are you?!" I yelled as I was kicked in the gut by their hind legs as it forced me off of them. Both of their knives quickly returned floating next to them as they both came speeding towards me. Ducking them both I then felt a sharp pain as one of them flew past my left side and ripped my equipment and leaving a large cut.

I quickly looked at it before I was forced to dodge again as the knifes came flying back. If this kept up I was going to be dead before long. The knives came flying back as I attempted to grab them from the air except they both left large cuts on my hands. Quickly pulled back from the pain I finally realized that it was a bad idea. Bleeding now from my side and my hands I could feel myself slowly getting a familiar dizziness from blood loss again.

Shaking my head to get rid of most of it there was a sharp pain in my back… as both of the knives entered into my lower back. I stumbled forwards as I gritted my teeth from the pain. The pony just waiting for me to die as they stared at me. With Luna sleeping deeply I fell to my knees to prevent myself from immediately letting the dizziness take control of me.

"Face it… you… have… lost…" the voice was feminine… a mare!

"Why… attack Luna?" I asked through the pain.

"The monster was never my target." My eyes widened as I looked at the mare. "It was you…"

"Why?" I asked her.

"A creature that's a danger to everypony… and the princess doesn't even see it. The prince was right to attack you…"

"But… why?" I then asked.

"ever since you came here… everypony who had a foal begun to woke up to screaming… going to their foals room to find they were the ones screaming… so I came to a conclusion… with you gone…"

"They will… stop?" I finished as she nodded. "But why run at Luna?"

"either one of a few things would happen… you would throw your weapon to attempt to stop me… which is reflex for most… you would charge at me and attempt to attack me from behind but with your stature I would kick backwards confusing you and injuring you greatly… and lastly if you stayed where you were… I would of killed the monster and caused you to go in a rage." My anger had risen greatly and I was holding myself back… just so I wouldn't snap. "You're going to bleed out anyway… might as well kill two birds with one stone…"

She began to walk towards the throne where Luna was still sleeping… I attempted to walk forward but the pain was too great as I fell back to my hands and knees once again. "You… will… not… hurt her…" I gritted through my teeth.

"and what pony is going to stop me?" she said with a small laugh… as I snapped… the pain leaving me as I stood up with her back turned to me… my body moving on its own. I suddenly appeared in front of her as she jumped back. I could feel power flowing through my body as I blacked out…

 **Luna's POV**

After helping several foals with nightmares I woke up with a yawn as I slowly opened my eyes… and widened them as I saw a pony jump through a window and Luke standing up… coated in blood and holding a large black sword… that was before he fell to his knees and fell to the side. "Guards!"

 **Riddle for next chapters**

 _ **When using magic for the first time in combat.**_

 _ **The only way to break the seal…**_

 _ **Is to use magic…**_

 _ **The only way to use magic…**_

 _ **Is to break the seal…**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're alright?" the unicorn mage asked as the nurse checked my eyes.

"Yes. All I remember is being attacked by a mare wearing black clothing. I couldn't tell her mane color, cutie mark, or coat color. I blacked out just after I felt the pain left me and that I appeared in front of her… then a flow of power… then I blacked out and woke up in here." I told him.

"Well then. What's the diagnosis nurse?" he asked.

"He isn't a pony so I had to compare what I observed to the average pony. What I can see is that he is healthy per say except for the strange fact his blood is now mixed with magic."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning the seal on your magic is almost gone. Sooner or later you will be able to use your magic freely but at the expense of great exhaustion. Once it's fully open to you the more you use it your endurance in using magic will become greater. Anything else nurse?"

"Not that I can see. His cuts and wounds healed themselves rather quickly but that would be the case of his magic becoming almost unlocked fully. What kind of magic does he have?" the nurse asked confused.

"None of your concern. Thank you for checking him."

"Your very much welcome. Now I got other patients to worry about." She packed up her medical purse before walking out of the door.

"I will notify the princess on what has transpired. Even with what happened today you will begin your guard training."

"I can understand that. The guard have to be prepared for anything much like back home." He nodded. "When will it begin?"

"First the captain of the royal guard will test your strength against several randomized guards for his judgment." I nodded. "Princess Luna had notified me of you holding a large black Broadsword before you fell to the floor in the throne room. Do you know what it is?"

"Unfortunately I don't. If I did I would have told you already."

"Hm… when one of the guard attempted to touch the sword it just instantly dispersed into black wisps that quickly flowed into your body. I am researching it as we speak but I have come to the conclusion that it was an extension of your magic."

"Really?" I asked confused. "How the hell did I do that?"

"Still researching." I nodded with a sigh. "Worried something bad will happen?"

"Of course! With what I'm going to be there are most likely going to be a whole lot of problems… and I'm going to have to most likely take care of it."

"Many will most likely not accept you. They all already fear and hate Princess Luna but if they find out you are the captain of her night guard… they will try to riot." He stated.

"I know-"

"Council Mage." We both turned our heads to the door and spotted a royal guard popping his head in. "it is time." The mage nodded as the guard left. Leaving the door open.

"It is time for the test. You ready?"

"I was born ready." I stated jumping to my feet.

"That is quite illogical." I glared at him before sighing. "I'm guessing saying from your world?" I nodded. "Very well. I shall show you the way." We exited the room and then left the infirmary. He led me down several halls before we entered what I suspected to be the courtyard. Luna, Celestia, along with a group of different guards were all standing off to the side talking. When we walked in they noticed us as we approached them.

"Good to see that thee is well." Luna said.

"Still trying to figure out what I did after I blacked out." She gave a sympathetic smile before going back to a happy one.

"So this is the creature that had saved Princess Luna in court?" a unicorn in purple armor said as he walked around me. Sizing me up. "I highly doubt that he did that."

"As thy told thee we awoke to find thee fighting off a assassin most likely sent to kill thee." Luna said in my defense.

"The mare said she wasn't there to kill you Luna." They were all surprised. "She was there to kill me… but then decided to do two things at once as she approached you before I blacked out."

"How do you know it was a mare?" Celestia asked me.

"Because she spoke to me. Telling me that since I came here everyone that has a foal has been woken up to them screaming at night."

"That does explain why so many foal's dreams last night were so… horrible." Luna stated. "Thy will have to look into this."

"Please do sister. But back to the task at hand. Today Captain Armor will be observing how you fight against a Pegasus, unicorn, and a regular Earth pony. Each one specializes in a specific field and he wants you to observe them while you fight them. To figure out what each field is."

"Then who is he fighting first?" the unicorn asked.

"He's fighting all three of them at the same time."

"Wait what?! I almost died to a simple assassin! And all she did was keep her daggers attacking me!"

"That is because the normal assassin tries to overwhelm their opponents quickly. The guard will do the same but most likely not at the same threat level." the captain said. "But it is now time to get moving." The three in armor walked onto the field as I walked to the other side. Thinking of what I should do here.

I can't use magic and unicorns in the guard are known for their offensive and defensive spells… Pegasus in the guard are known for recon and scouting so they are fast… and lastly Earth ponies are the main muscle of the guard. As I stared at them I couldn't help but think… just what was the captain planning?

The captain stood at the edge of the sand field with a whistle in his magic. Looking at both sides he then brought it up to his mouth… and blew it…

Immediately the Pegasus came flying straight at me in an attempt to catch me off guard as I ducked to avoid the speeding pony. The unicorn was preparing a spell I could tell but was waiting for a moment to cast it. Meaning it was most likely an offensive spell.

Feeling the wind change I rolled out of the way as the Pegasus came for another flyby… as I rolled straight in front of the earth pony who cracked his neck and attempted to stomp on me. Rolling backwards again to avoid it I drew my sword as I pointed it at him. From what I'm seeing the unicorn is mainly for support while the Pegasus attempts to keep me distracted so the earth pony can get in close.

Looking into the air for a split second there was a flash in front of me and as I looked down I saw the unicorn was now in front of me. Attempting to jump back the unicorn lowered his horn at me as I felt a force hit me. Sending me flying through the air as I crashed into the wall.

Being disoriented I looked up in time to spot the Pegasus once more flying directly at me. Moving out of the way I realized my sword had thrown out of my grasp and was planted in the sand near the unicorn. Who was preparing yet another spell. So what I thought was wrong… it's something different entirely. I continued to avoid the Pegasus as I attempted to figure out their plan. First rule of combat… know what the enemy is planning or what they are trying to do…

That way you have a good chance of counterattacking and force them to change their attack pattern. Soon though there was a large rumble as sand shot up from the ground and hardened into earth. Creating a field of barriers for close combat. The Pegasus was now at a disadvantage as well as the unicorn but the earth pony… was going to have a field day with me…

And just as I thought that the earth next to me broke down as I was tackled through another wall by the earth pony. Quickly getting up I began to run away in search of my sword. They have yet to even pull out their weapons and I'm already getting screwed.

 _Began the incantations…_

What the? I took a quick jump to the right as the Pegasus came flying at me. Causing him to go flying straight past as I continued to run.

 _To break the seal… is to use the magic… to use the magic… you need to break the seal…_

"What the hell is going on!" I muttered in a whisper. The unicorn was now cautiously walking around as I hid behind a barrier. All of them attempting to find me.

 _Think of the words… as either a incantation or activation sequence… and speak them…_

"What?"

"Found it!" my eyes widened as I leapt over the barrier I was hiding behind as a large ball of fire hit where I used to be. Rolling on the ground soon the barriers all turned back to sand and fell to the ground… and I was surrounded from three sides.

 _You are a imbecile! Fine! I'll do it myself!_

Instantly I felt my body lose control as I stood up. I noticed the unicorn was smirking as I could still see through my eyes… speaking in my own language he frowned. "the shadows of darkness begin to rise… the darkness covers everyone's eyes… in everlasting darkness that is within all's hearts… let the darkness flow through my body… to give me the strength to win this fight… to win this fight to proceed to find true darkness…"

Instantly everyone in the area looked up as my eyes darted upwards. Seeing a very large ball of darkness coming straight at me… as it hit me a large dome of darkness covered the area… tendrils of black flew straight out of my body as they attached to the large dome. I tried to figure out what was happening as the dome started to get holes in it as I felt strength flow through me with greater force. As soon as the dome and tendrils were gone I regained control of my body. Stumbling black as I realized I was outlined in black… as it moved like fire.

"let the words be spoken of a great evil… flow out of my body and into a weapon known as my sword… for my life is my shield! And I have to wield the blade!" throwing my right hand to the side a large broadsword appeared in my grasp. The three ponies backed off.

"I may not know what's happening…" I gripped the hilt with both of my hands. "But I think this evens the fight!" raising the blade over my head I slammed it into the ground. Causing black shadow to erupt from the ground as it sent the unicorn flying… through the wall with a sickening crack. "Did not mean to do that!" slowly a hoof came from the other side as it waved. Before falling out of view once more.

"You're dead!" spinning my head around I ducked to avoid a large hammer and jumped back as he slammed it down. While in the air I didn't anticipate the Pegasus… I was slammed in the stomach as I watched the ground get farther and farther away. The Pegasus taking me up very high.

"This should keep you from getting back up!" the Pegasus yelled with a smirk as my eyes widened. They were trying to kill me. The Pegasus slowed down as the momentum kept me flying up and as my momentum slowly stopped. The Pegasus was above me before he grabbed me and flew straight down with his wings closed.

 _You are a complete idiot! Do I have to do everything!_

Who the hell are you?!

 _You really are an idiot you know that? Just know we will meet very soon and this is the last time I will be helping…_

"To take to the skies is to accept the darkness. To accept the darkness is to break the bonds of life itself." I felt a sharp pain in my back as we near the ground… we became engulfed in a cone of darkness and just as we were about to hit the ground… something sprouted from my back as it caused the Pegasus to let go but still crash into the ground… except I was tumbling inside of the objects instead. After coming to a halt on my back I was breathing heavily and I was sweating.

I could fell something under me and I was worried that it was one of the princesses… that was until I felt feathers under me… looking to my side I realized they were wings… that they were my own wings… pure black like darkness… I figured me to be more a light magic person when I realized I had magic…

"Luke!" I was now surrounded by the used to be spectators. "Are thou alright?"

"Besides… very tired… all… right…" she sighed before smiling.

"I think this test is over captain." Celestia said as she looked at the purple armored unicorn.

"Yes princess… Flight Blitz is going to need medical care from that crash and Flare Horn will need a checkup." He said with a sigh. "Are you sure it's a good idea to have it in the guard?"

"It… is a him captain. Plus it would solve our problem for my sister's guard."

"Very well. Starting tomorrow you are to report to the front of the barracks at 5 in the morning." I raised my left hand and gave him a thumbs up.

"Bring… it… on…" he frowned before trotting over to the earth pony in armor and begun to speak with him. "How did I… do?"

"It was unexpected when you used your magic I must say. From what I can tell you broke the seal."

"You were right… about it being… tiring." I felt my body hit the ground. "Guess the wings… were temporary."

"It appears so. Are you sure again that you still want to do this?" I smiled.

"I want to prove you all wrong… about the training I was given in my world… so yeah… I'm sure…

 **Next Chapters Riddle**

 _ **Meeting the Shadow… of a past life... is meeting the Shadow… of the future…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up at four… I quickly took a shower to wake me up… got a very strong coffee… and I waited outside the barracks as I leaned against the wall. Drinking my coffee to wake me up. When I was just a recruit in the army instead of the usual 5 wakeup call… we were woken up at a time depending on the previous day's work.

If one recruit messed up everyone paid for it. In the beginning we were woken up at 1 in the morning… when our usual bedtime is 9 AM. So basically 4 hours of sleep. But soon… we got better and better… and it became known to our drill sergeant that waking up before the textbook wake up time… was good for us somehow.

Be it rain… snow… hail… any kind of weather we trained in… and it was like hell itself was taking pity on us for what we did… I stared at the sky as I smiled. Remember my days as a recruit… meeting my friends… the saying all for one and one for all fitting to us all… but I frowned at some memories… like Leroy… the drill sergeant when he was utterly pissed off… "I should have expected to find you here." I turned my head to see the captain. "Is this the time your kinds guard usually wakes up?" he asked groggily.

"Depends on the drill sergeant. The training I had in the beginning we woke up at 1 in the morning."

"Now that is impossible for anypony." He stated as he stood next to me and took a sip of his own coffee.

"You want to know what I think impossible means?" he looked at me. "It just means no one has done it yet."

"That is a very true say. So I heard you are going to be the captain of the night guard."

"Attempt to. Might be a while before that happens. Might try to implement my own worlds training into the night guard. Might even suggest to the princesses a few things to bring friendly competition into the guard."

"Might sound interesting although it will have to go through me first." He said.

"Then I'll have to work out all the kinks. Some of the ones in my squad said I acted just like the drill sergeant we all had in training when I was serious."

"That is something Nopony would not want to face all the time." I gave a laugh.

"Mind if we start early?"

"I doubt you would be able to wake them all up though. They are all almost wired to wake up to either their superior officers voice or automatically at 5:30."

"There is a saying in my world. There is no such thing as sleeping in when in the army. But permission to try sir?" he nodded as I downed the last of my coffee and set it to the ground next to the door. Cracking my neck I walked into the barracks and smiled as I pulled out my whistle… raised it up to my lips… and then blew it as loud as I could… "UP AND ATAM MAGGOTS! OR YOULL HEAR THIS WHISTLE BE BLOWN IN YOUR EAR!" instantly they all jumped to their feet except for one who was near the front. Storming over to the guard I got close to his face… before blowing again… "I SAID UP LADIES!" he screamed like a girl before rolling off of the bed.

"What's the bright idea?! We don't wake up till 5!" a sleep deprived guard yelled.

"Because he asked to start early." Said the captain as he walked in. "get your armor on and line up in front of your barracks! Do you mind doing that to the other barracks?" I gave an evil grin…

"It would be my pleasure…"

5 minutes later everyone was awake and mad… lined up outside of their barracks some were falling asleep where they were standing. "I see why you would all think it was impossible."

"Yes… the lower ranks of the guard are not permitted coffee in the mornings so it's hard for them all to wake up. We got one more barrack to wake up. Jolt!" a guard stood at attention… rather sloppily… "Go and wake up the female barracks!" he walked off.

"What can you tell me about the different barracks? I realized that there were 12 barracks total but barracks 9 to 12 were rather full… quite a few of them sleeping on the floor."

"Depending on how they do during training and in the actual guard determines where they sleep. Once they are placed they stay there…" I narrowed my eyes. "Barracks 9 to 12… are the ones that do the absolute worse… if I had my opinion I would have kicked them out of the guard after the very first day… but the princess wants them to stay to make it look like our numbers are great in good guards." Instantly a plan formed in my mind. Soon though 7 more ponies begun to walk over as they got into line.

"Next question… why do they all look the same except for the mares?"

"To confuse those that wish to harm the guard's families. Being unable to figure out who the guard is helps keep their familiars safe. A enchantment is placed on the armor to change their coat colors. This enchantment seems to only work for stallions and we don't really have the resources to work on one for the mares."

"ah." He stepped forward.

"Attention!" everyone immediately stood at attention… though there was a lot of movement still. "Alright ponies! I know most of you were woken up quite early then usual! But the guard needs to learn to adapt is that clear?!" a bunch of sir yes sirs came from the very large group… not in sync as it went on with a pony saying sir yes sir for 30 seconds. "Alright! From today on this…"

"Human."

"Human! Will be joining one of the barracks!" he turned to me. "You are allowed to choose from any barrack that isn't 1, 2, or 3."

"12 then…" his eyes widened. "I want to prove that they want to be here."

"With your combat experience and from what I have seen… you would be wasting your talents."

"As I said… bring… it… one…" he sighed.

"Very well…"

"Also permission to help barracks 9, 10, and 11?"

"Why?" he then asked with narrow eyes.

"Same reason."

"Very well. Barrack 12 is over there." He stated pointing a hoof at a group of ponies. "They haven't had an officer in a long time just like 9, 10, and 11. Taking care of 4 barracks is your responsibility and if they mess up you will be punished in their place." I nodded. "He has joined barrack 12!"

A burst of laughter broke the air as I only smirked. "Bring it on motherfuckers!" they all gaped at me. "You may all think I'm an idiot! But I'll tell you this! Fuck with me… or anyone from barracks 9, 10, 11, and 12! And your ass is mine!" they only smirked as they thought I was kidding. "What barracks were the three I fought from?"

"Barracks 2, 5, and 7. The earth pony was from 7." I grinned.

"Then your guard is shit." I walked over and joined barracks 12 at attention. Them constantly taking quick looks at me.

"Alright ponies! Your officers today will give you a training regime! Barracks that would usually be with me… will instead report to the officer of barracks 12!"

"But we don't have an officer!" a guard next to me yelled.

"You just got one! Dismissed!" instantly all the other barracks trotted away as I was surrounded by the 4 barracks.

"Alright then… any questions before we start?"

"Why did you choose us? I heard of your fight with the three from the higher barracks." A mare with a black coat asked.

"Simple… cause they are all bastards who probably suck their own mothers dick." They gaped at me one more time. "And besides… we are going to show them that everyone needs a chance to prove themselves."

"What are you going to have us do sir?" a guard asked with a smile on his face.

"Glad you asked. As you can all tell I am a new species to any of you. What I will tell you is that I am from another world. Said world has an army that would kick this places ass if they ever found a way to get here." They all looked frightened. "Which is why I'm going to implement the training I was given… into all of your training… when is your usual lights out?"

"6 Am sir." The black mare stated.

"It's being changed right now… you will now go to sleep at 9 Am… no exceptions." They all nodded. "And you will all be woken up at a random time depending on how you do the day previous in training."

"What time did you usually wake up sir?"

"That time… was 1 Am…" they all got wide eyed as they murmured to themselves. "Now this is a secret that will sooner or later be given by the princesses. I am going to be the captain of the night guard."

"Night guard?"

"Like the royal guard except… they work at night instead of day." They looked worried. "With Luna being the only one we take orders from."

"Wouldn't princess Celestia be mad?" one asked shaking.

"It was her that forced Luna to get a guard!" they widened their eyes. "Now then… today I will be observing how you all usually train to see what you all need to improve. Is there a training area anywhere?"

"Yes sir. On the other side of the mountain sir!" the black mare once again spoke up.

"Alright then! Get into a 4 lined marching position!" they looked at me confused before I sighed. Immediately pulling the black mare and three others over and putting them next to each other. "Line up behind them!" they all scrambled to get into line and when they did I still saw movement. "Alright ponies! When at attention there is to be no movement at all except for blinking and breathing! If I see one of you move without my orders it will be running laps… around the entire fucking castle!" some of them started to sweat as I begun to count them all… I must say now that this courtyard was very very big…

40 in each line meaning a total of 160… "Alright! You will all now march in step towards the training ground! If I see one step out of line you will get only 1 warning! Anymore and for everyone I see that's a minute off your usual wake up time beginning at 5! And…. March!" they all begun to walk through the courtyard as I followed… counting those that Mis-stepped as I went… after about an hour we reached the training grounds which were a very large obstacle course and everywhere was taken… although each area had numbers designated to them as I said they were all taken.

"Figured you weren't going to get here." I heard as I recognized the voice of the captain. I snarled as I turned to look at the large group.

"Alright! Get going on the obstacle course so I can see what we need to work on! Now!" they all trotted off before stopping…

"Um sir…"

"What…" I said with a sigh…

"Our training areas were taken over…" I quickly looked to see that they were…

"Armor…" I stated clenching my fists.

"Yes?" he asked.

"They got 10 seconds to vacate before I kick their asses…"

"First come first serves…"

And I snapped once more… storming over before I picked up a pony wearing an officer badge that was watching the ones doing the course. "You got ten seconds before I rip out your throat…" I snarled.

"Put our captain down!" I turned my head to see that I was now being watched by everyone… though the ones doing the courses that were ours to begin with were in a combat stance.

"The darkest day…" I dropped the pony. "Of the blackest night… for darkness is greater that day…"

"What the buck is he saying?" a pony asked.

"You will fear the shadows in your hearts… or fear… that they will never restart!" I exploded in an aura of darkness as they all backed up. "If I see another one of you goddamn fucking idiots in our courses again you won't be able to move for earth ponies! You will lose your horns for unicorns! **AND YOUR WINGS WILL BE TORN OFF FOR PEGASUS!"** they all ran away as the aura disappeared. I turned around and saw the group I had were now looking afraid. "10 seconds before I get mad." They immediately begun the course…

Over the next few hours I watched them do their courses horribly… the Pegasus were hesitant in moving through wings… the Earth ponies knew no teamwork just like the Pegasus… and the casting time of the unicorns was ridiculous… after the end I groaned. "Armor can I ask you something?"

"What is it officer."

"Can you send a list of my barracks pro list."

"Meaning?" he asked getting annoyed.

"meaning I want a list of what they all specialize in. meaning count up how many fire spell users… put fire spell… then put the number and move on to the next."

"Why?"

"Just… please do it… I'm already mad enough as it is today…"

"It will be given to Princess Luna by dinner. Get it from her then…" he walked off…

For the rest of the day I watched with disgust at what they did as I began my mental plan of a new course for them all… I got what I needed from armor from Luna at dinner… then found a unicorn that could do a certain spell with 160 pieces of cloth… then got a very large group of builders who were happy to help… and it was currently nighttime where everyone was asleep… and it was about 1… walking into barrack 12 I blew my whistle as they got to their feet. Afraid and tired. "Wake up the other three barracks and then line up outside." I stated with anger and they quickly shook their heads.

Walking out and standing it was another 30 before they all woke up. "I warned you all and you didn't listen. Right now I have this sheet…" many of them paled. "And it isn't a layoff form." They all sighed. "It's a form that tells me a certain kind of class or specialization as you will as well as the number of those who are specialized in it… when I say it you will walk forward and grab the colored cloth that it is and tie it around your neck… Shield!"

For the next hour I did that… as soon as it was all done they were all fully awake. "Now get in line! 4 lines!" they quickly did. "Now here's what's going to happen. I will yell left, or right and your front hoof needs to hit the ground before I say my next word… we are doing this towards the courses is that understood?" a bunch of nods. "Good… now march!"

And at least they were good at moving in sync… got there in 30 minutes this time. "Alright! Keep on going!"

"But sir…" the black mare started. "We are already here…"

"We are going downhill! Thank whatever god you have that the builders finished the stairs quickly! Now march!" and this time a hour later we reached the course I designed… they all gaped at it. "Alright! This course is made for individual work and teamwork! Meaning trust your partners! This was made so then each specialization was needed to move on! You get hit my a red paint pellet and a Pegasus will fly in to fly you out! Let's see how you do! They all got to the specified start area as I had a Pegasus with me.

"Be lucky… this is going to be slightly fun to watch…" his eyes widened. "Go!"

The first obstacle was a tower with automated pellet shooters. Designed to target anyone in the designated area. This course was designed to have them try to figure out how to get through… except every day I would give them a new rule to make it harder… I watched as some of them burst from the little cover they had and created dome shields. When one made a shield another one got at the edge of said shield and created another one. Creating a dome tunnel… smart…

As they went through the tunnel immediately several paint mines blew up… splattering a good chunk of them as the Pegasus flew in to fly them out. The Pegasus that were hit by it also quickly pulled them out as well… taking out 34 of the original 160… meaning a total of… 124 I think were left.

Using detection spells they got through the large array of paint mines and got to the next part… requiring the Pegasus to fly after permanent familiars that held keys to get through a single large door… as the Pegasus flew after them I had made sure to get the fastest of the familiars that the unicorn mages could make… swerving and dodging soon a key was gotten for the door but when they tried… it didn't work!

I smiled as there were two familiars left… flying after them again they soon got another one and it didn't work… and when they got the last one the others had gotten a good rest from magic use and they charged through the door where very many spears were. Though as soon as they walked through the Pegasus that were remaining had their wings bound to them by a rune which would leave when they either failed or cleared the course.

Barrels of spears were here as golems charged at them… guards taking spears they threw them randomly… missing many of them as 1 hit a golem and it turned into earth… and then the rest of the golems reached them and they exploded into red paint… covering the last of them… I sighed as they made their way over to me and the others… "I must say smart thinking on the dome part… but everything else was horrible!" they flinched. "I'm not trying to be hard on you but it's called tough love!"

"When you got to the mines you charged in without thinking… when in a unknown area or even a known area always be cautious! You could be blown up by magic runes or ambushed! The familiar part though was also horrible! This wasn't a part where it just required Pegasus! It required those with good observation skills to detect which one had the true key! One of them was flying differently than the others even only slightly.

And lastly the spears… you all didn't take time to aim! So when they reached you were all already dead!"

"Sir…"

"What?!"

"Did you have to go through this training in your world?" it was the black mare that said this…

"My world has no magic or actual wings… we use metal contraptions called planes to fly around. I had to implement a new strategy with this… for the next week we will be doing this course in secret… I think it's time I actually got your name soldier."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I could tell you were one of the few cautious ones when the mines came. Plus I can see that you have a lot of potential."

"My name… is Shadow…"

 **Next Chapters Riddle**

 _ **It doesn't matter if you are weak and just being pushed around… it isn't strength that is the key… instead it's your willpower, courage, and determination to not be pushed around anymore…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next week by my order the guard under me were to do the normal course as if they were still horrible… but they had actually improved greatly! Being able to work together greatly as well as do well on the course designed for them… marching in sync… yelling in sync… and I think today would be the day I would able to show them just what they were capable of. Every day that I sat and watched the other officers would yell at how horrible they were doing.

To them the only thing they improved on was marching as they acted like their yelling was still out of sync. Shadow as I suspected was a great guard… even though mares in the guard that wasn't in Barrack 1 were treated with disrespect. Telling Luna of my barracks advances she was pleased to hear that they were actually doing better then what I have seen some of the top guards do.

Not telling Celestia of our development I had relayed the plan to the guards under me because today was the day that the princesses were going to check on the guards training. They were actually already down at the courses and as it turns out there is actually a third princess named Cadence. Or Princess Mi Amore Cadenza which got a kick out of me… I Love Cadence! Ha!

I made it appear that I was talking to my barracks while the others left. Leaving only me and them. "Alright… you all ready?" they nodded. "Good. We will be heading towards our own course is that clear?" they all nodded. "THEN GET INTO YOUR LINES MAGGOTS!" immediately getting in line I blew the whistle and we began our fast march.

10 minutes later we had reached the courses as all of them stopped to see us all marching in sync with surprise. "Keep on marching maggots!" we took our steps down and when we got there I stood in my spot as they prepared to go into the course.

"Officer! What is this?!" I heard an angry voice yelled as I turned around to spot Captain Armor.

"Taking their training into my own han-hooves sir!" I stated saluting at him.

"By who's order?!"

"By my own!" I stated with a smile as I turned back around. "Now if you don't mind we have work to do. Go!" immediately the guards charged into the course… creating one sided barriers as they blocked the high firing pellets. After passing there they cautiously walked through as they detected the mines they then reached the familiars… there were 30 familiars holding keys as they observed them.

"This is… interesting…" I heard a familiar voice say as I was joined by the princesses.

"For the past week we have been working this course… giving them new rules and upping their training… Luna was basically the only one who knew about this."

"Is this true sister?" Celestia asked with slight anger.

"Why of course." She said with a smile as I heard wings flapping and watched as they took off after a familiar which resembled a Bald Eagle. I smiled as they separated it from the large group of familiars before getting the key. After landing and getting through the door I moved down as they equipped themselves with weapons… before a large army of golems formed from the earth and charged them… "Formation beta bravo Charlie!" I could hear Shadow yell as thrown weapons got behind the group. "Fire!" throwing their javelins and spears they all hit their marks. "Prepare for engagement!"

And that was when the golems first hit the group… taking them down with great skill and speed they moved onto the final task… and that was fighting the boss round… a large golem created from the council mages that actually liked me when they heard of me and got to know me. They all immediately spread out as the large golem attacked… creating a large imprint in the dirt.

"You should know that this is the first time they are fighting this…" I said without looking at the reactions of their faces.

"Team Cyan immobilizes it!" Shadow yelled as those specialized in ice magic spread out and then ensnared its legs in ice…

"Smart move but it would have been easier to immobilize it if they used team Brown…" I muttered.

"Team Red keep it distracted! Team light green look for any weak spots!" immediately all of the fast flying Pegasus flew into the air and flew around its body while unicorns specialized in fire magic kept on firing fire spells at it of many varieties. "Everypony else attack it with everything you got!" the rest of them begun to attack it from different angles as we all watched them work.

"How did you get them to work together like this?! They were just a bunch of misfits!" the captain yelled.

"Let's just say… their determination was the only thing that kept them going." I stated as I watched most of them start to focus their attacks onto the middle of its back. "So they figured out its weak spot…"

The air teams had flown in and picked up Earth ponies from several of the other teams and airdropped them onto the golems shoulders. "I must say that this is impressive. And you say they haven't fought this before?" Princess Cadence asked.

"Yep! They have been going to bed at 9 and I have been waking them up at 1 every single day for a week! So I proved you wrong Armor!" I said with a laugh.

"Remember I am your superior!" he said with a snarl.

"Not anymore idiot! Always talking about how these ponies were the weakest of them all. I am now on your level."

"So it appears you are finally taking the rank of captain of the night guard?" I nodded.

"I'm going to be asking all of them a certain question after they are done." I stated as the golem roared in pain. "And they should be done soon."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"That roar of pain means they just did major damage to its magic core." I said with a smile. "Meaning it should be dead in a few-" the golem gave another roar of pain before falling to the ground dead. "Or now…" I walked forward a few steps. "ATTENTION!" they all quickly got in line as they stood unmoving. "YOU HAVE ALL DONE WELL TODAY! AND I MUST SAY I AM VERY PROUD OF ALL OF YOU! WATCHING YOU ALL WORK AS A TEAM TO TAKE DOWN A OPPONENT NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER FAUGHT WAS IMPRESSIVE IN MY EYES! BUT!" every one of them looked at me. "THIS! WAS ONLY YOUR STARTER COURSE TO GET YOU TO KNOW WHAT YOU NEED FOR YOUR FINAL EXAM!" they looked surprised. "AND THAT'S GOING TO BE HELL OF A LOT HARDER! BUT FOR NOW! CONGRATULATIONS!" they did nothing. "That means you can cheer…"

And here comes the loud yelling of cheers and happiness. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" they all stopped. "Since you all did so well… I believe it is actually time I take my position of Night guard captain…"

"Permission to speak sir!" Shadow yelled.

"Granted!" I replied.

"If allowed are we permitted to join the night guard sir!" this surprised me.

"Depends on what the Princesses and what your captain decides!"

"Yes sir!" I smiled. "Working with you all in the beginning I must admit… was hell!" they gave a few snickers. "But in the end… it was very enjoyable to see you all work… now then… I must say one thing… WHO ARE YOU?!"

"THE GUARD!"

"WHO DO YOU SERVE?!"

"THE PRINCESSES!"

"AND WHAT IS YOUR DUTY?!"

"TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT!"

"AND THAT IS TO DAMN RIGHT!" I said with a laugh.

"Captain." I turned and looked at Luna.

"Yes princess."

"I am glad to see what you had been telling me about them was true."

"Would I lie to any of you three? You know what don't answer that…" she smiled.

"It must have been a fluke!" I turned to look at the other officers coming down the stairs. "He probably used his dark magic to help them!"

"To be honest I have yet to begin practicing my dark magic. I have been meaning to and yet for some reason I feel the need to put it aside for now." I said with a smile. "It's just because you're a sore loser. Thinking that the guard under you are way better than them."

"Calm down the both of you!" Armor yelled before he sighed. "I wouldn't of believe it if I had seen it with my own eyes. But to be honest… I was rooting for you the entire time ever since you joined the guard. I could tell you were one that loved to prove others wrong no matter what they said. I started suspecting something the third day when I saw one of the Pegasus quickly save a falling ally… he moved with such great speed and reflexes that well I knew you had already proved me wrong."

"Glad to hear it. Besides… it's up to you and the princesses if any of the Day guard decide to change to night guard. Though there will be new rules and stuff which I will have to finalize with Princess Luna." I said.

"I am already foreseeing over 100 applications." He said with a smile.

"And you're sure he didn't cheat?!" the same officer yelled.

"You know what… screw it! Shadow!" she jumped from the crowd and charged the officers… before disappearing into shadow. "She'll be back in a moment." And then she appeared next to me with a folder in her mouth. Taking it from her she got back in line. Handing it to armor who took it in his magic many pieces of paper flowed out of it as he looked at them.

"And it appears he has proven that he didn't help them." Princess Cadence came over and looked at some of the papers.

"Bills for anti-enhancement spells… anti illusion spells… that must of cost a lot of bits!" she said with a smile.

"That is correct princess. Luckily I have some friends from the council that are happy to help me. Even though I only truly know one of them. Getting the bits was a large hassle but it worked." I said giving a thumbs up.

"Maybe I should ask you to train the day guard." Celestia said with a smile.

"And work with over confident assholes?" she frowned. "The only reason I helped the worst barracks was because I was in their same position when I was in training. The underdog… those that thought they were better never improved when they realized I had surpassed them."

"Very well. Luna I believe you and I will need to have a talk about our upcoming treaty." She nodded in response. "It was a pleasure to see these guards doing so well when they were believed to never have a chance in the guard."

"It's a pleasure." She smiled. "Luna I'm sure you still kept the plans for the night guard armor." She nodded.

"What's up with you calling them princess at one moment and then without the honorifics the next?" Armor then asked confused.

"Because I do." He looked even more confused until he sighed.

Several hours later… I was walking through the halls as I smiled… all of the guards that were trained by me had put in an application for the night guard. I was quite happy that they all applied although now I was in charge of them all… 160 of them and I'll have to put 40 of them into each of the four barracks we have as well as elect 4 officers…

I had already dropped off the plans for the night guard armor and I was actually heading towards the barracks to notify those of the new rules. As I got there I noticed several of the day guard were talking to each other. "Shouldn't you three have patrol?!" I yelled and they jumped before running off. I shook my head before I blew the familiar whistle and all of the guards ran out in line. "Alright everyone! I suggest you all get some sleep because starting tonight you will all be guarding the castle. Patrols will be set up by your officers which will now be appointed…"

"Pinpoint! Will be the officer of barrack 9!" cheers for the barracks new officer sounded before they quieted down. "Silver Time! Will be the officer of barracks 10!" more cheers before it quieted. "Odd Event! Will be the officer of barracks 11!" more cheers… then quieted. "And finally! Shadow! Will be the officer of Barracks 12!" this cheering was louder than the other three. "And Shadow!" they all quieted. Wondering what I now wanted to say.

"You have excellent leadership… lead your fellow guards against a giant golem… and finally… you were the most determined of the group!" they all smiled and nodded in agreement. "So I am going to give you a choice. Besides being the officer of Barracks 12… I am giving you the chance to become the second in charge if I am not around." Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure… sir?" she asked.

"Come on shadow! This is your chance!" a unicorn next to her stated.

"Yeah! You can show those mares just how good you are!" she was well disrespected by the other mares in the guard… but she is the only mare in the night guard so it would pack a punch against them.

"Alright fine." She said with a smile. "I accept." I smiled as they all cheered before I quieted them all down.

"Alright! Next thing I have to say is between the 4 new officers I must ask to try and even out the number between all 4 barracks. Shadow since you aren't apart of the day guard anymore you have the choice to move into barrack 12."

"I think I'll do it. Would give me the better chance to get to know everypony." I nodded.

"That is all. As I said get some sleep for tonight and I want the officers to meet with me and Luna in the throne room for further tasks. Dismissed!" they all left for their barracks except for Shadow as she stayed next to me.

"Are you sure about choosing me for this."

"Of course I'm sure. I'm just glad you accepted."

"Very well. What do we do about our armor?" she asked.

"Tonight is just a practice night I should tell you. Luna and Armor have asked a few of the day guard to… pretend… to be assassins… about 10 total I think."

"What? Why?!" she asked surprised.

"To test you in a situation that would put the princess in 'harms' way." I said. "Be sure not to tell any of them and the armory is glad to supply weapons for our patrol. Though me and Luna will have to work on a traditional weapon for the guard by what Celestia has in her guard."

"I'm sure you can come up with something." I smiled.

"Thanks for your encouragement." She smiled. "Well go get some sleep shadow…" she saluted before walking towards the female barracks to get her stuff. I walked back into the castle as I groaned. It was going to be a long day. Walking through the halls once more I couldn't help but think of when I first used my magic… who was that voice?

I soon though walked into a wall because of me being in my own thoughts. After recovering from what happened I looked at a nearby window as I looked at the blue sky… it was beautiful… "I'm guessing you walked into a wall?" I heard as I turned around to spot princess cadence.

"You are correct princess." I told her as she walked up to me. "I was thinking about when I should try out my magic much more appropriately."

"That must be something hard to do." She replied. "With you using dark magic that hasn't been used since the beginning ages."

"I can very much see that princess." I stated.

"Just call me Cadence." She stated. "Someponys need to remember I am not always one for formalities."

"Understandable. How have you been these past weeks? Knowing that I am around and able to use dark magic?" I asked her.

"To be honest what I have heard about you from my aunts... you may have a temper at times but you're a good... pony... there has hardly been any bad comments about you from them." I smiled.

"Then they hardly know me as much. I am known to sometimes get easily agitated and when I'm mad it's best to just get out of the way." She smiled.

"That's... good to know. Well I was actually sent to come and get you for your own opinion." I was confused by her statement.

"My opinion? For what?"

"Well... apparently the king of Griffonia and Lord of Dragons... need help coming up with a security detail."

Quick thing to say... I finished typing this up on my new Asus laptop which I now hate due to the fact I need office 365 just to use Microsoft word and I am currently using WordPad... no spell checker and I can't see what my word count is... so expect all the I's in future chapters to not be capitalized and I'll try my best to fix everything.

Also another thing to know is that either the next chapter or the next after it there will be an announcement about the herd that's going to be in this one... I asked these people:

Shadow Drummer Bronyrc

Firestar-harry

7-RedAndBlack-6

Scarface 101

for 3 options for the herd... and I'm just going to say because Scarface101 (because we have so much in common and we have been writing with each other for a long time) asked for a certain pony is a given... not counting the 3 that have been put in I chose three as well for a total of 14 in the herd... and the reason why it's not more is that if they chose one that was already chosen they didn't get another choice as it voids the one they chose...

But here's the riddle for the next chapter...

To lead a rebellion... you must first cut off the head of the enemies leaders...


	9. Chapter 9

I was following cadence through the halls before we got to a door guarded by two day guards. Both bowing to her as she opened the door and there was Luna and Celestia. Both were standing around a table with a map of Equestria on it. "Thank you for getting him cadence." Celestia said with seriousness. We all stood around the table as I looked over the map. Seeing a bunch of lines, x's, and scribbling's.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked them.

"We had gotten a scroll from both the griffon king and dragon lord. Both have had very large rebellions to usurp them from their places of power. What we didn't expect... was that they wouldn't treaty with us if we treated with the other."

"What are the pros and cons of both sides?" I asked.

"The griffon king would be able to give us more ores and metals from their mines along with help in technological advances... but if we ally with them we would be considered enemies of the dragons which would rip apart any forces we use against them even with the griffons support. Another bad thing would be that they would be allowed to come into Equestria to hunt down animals and escaped criminals and with the animals giving a large part to our nation..."

"It would quickly lose most of its nature areas." she nodded. "What of the dragons?"

"We would be able to get tactical reinforcements from them as well as ensure that they do not attack any innocent they come across... but the con is that 50 percent of every treasure, gems, and gold we find and dig up... it goes to him... another downside is that they would require more land to create their caverns in."

"And if some of the land has a town ponies would lose their homes?" a grim nod was what I received. "So why do a treaty at all?"

"Because we have no choice. Both sides have things we require to go further and protect ourselves and if we don't with both sides being very stubborn they would both think we allied with their enemy... the griffons would completely slaughter my ponies..." Celestia said.

"So why are they both coming?"

"I was able to... persuade them to come and negotiate... what we came up with we all agree that we think it would be wiser for you to know what it is." I put my hands on the table.

"So what do you have?"

"They will both be arriving with guards in Manehatten along with or without family. Both sides have requested that they be far away from the other on the train... meaning one would be on the front and the other on the back."

"Aren't dragons huge?" I asked.

"The lord's hoard isn't... quite big as you would say. He is generous only to his own kind and almost scorns other races... a dragons size depends on what they think is a treasure to them in the size of a hoard." I put my lips into an o. "he is about your size but about 3 feet bigger. His main color is black while everything else is red. as I was saying before rebels from both sides are most likely going to take this opportunity to attack and attempt to kill them... it is not known that they will team up or not."

"What type of reinforcements are on the train?" I asked.

"We have no reinforced trains but what would thee suggest?" Luna asked.

"Reinforce both the back and the front train cars so they can't immediately barge in and kill them both... I suggest having several unicorns good with barrier magic to reinforce them as well. I suggest patrols consisting of a unicorn, earth, and Pegasus for maximum combat insurance. Have one or two in each train car. Next I would suggest having Pegasus ready to fly to distract the rebels if they do attack so the train can have time to prepare... but some may lose their lives in the process."

"Are you sure this would work?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You never know if something is or is not going to work. I suggest reinforcing a train now. When are they coming?"

"The day after tomorrow." I groaned.

"That's not much time to prepare..."

"No it is not... is that all you think of we should do?" Cadence asked worried.

"I'm not that good at being a strategist. What I'm saying is just what I'm currently thinking."

"Then it will have to do…" Luna stated.

"Yes it will. Now then. Thank you for your opinion… you may go." I gave a quick salute before leaving the room. Walking out I quickly walked towards the barracks. As I got there Shadow was talking to the other three officers. As I'm approached them they smiled as I reached them.

"Hello you 4. Hopefully getting some work done." I said with a smile.

"We actually just finished setting up the new sleeping arrangements."

"Glad to hear... do you three mind leaving... I got to talk to shadow quickly about an event coming up. They gave a quick smile and nodded before walking away together. "I need you to create some patrol teams for a mission in two days." She looked confused.

"What kind of patrols?" she asked getting seriousness and if she gets seriousness… she knows something is up.

"Patrols of three… one unicorn, one Pegasus, and one earth pony." She nodded.

"May I ask what's going on?" she asks.

"In two days we will be going in a reinforced train to pick up both of the leaders of the dragons and griffons in an attempt to negotiate a treaty with them. Both leaders think rebels will attack them on their way here so they are asking for our support."

"So are the day guards going to be helping?" she asked.

"Yes. Make sure that you talk to Luna about how many Pegasus she would desire to be on the train from the night guard. They will run interference if we are attacked to give the defending patrols time to prepare."

"I'll get right onto that. Anything else?" I shook my head. "Then I will be off to prepare." I nodded as she walked away. Me sighing in the process.

Several hours later I had given the areas for each day assassin as I like to call them and they were currently in hiding waiting for the moon to come up before waiting 10 minutes and going. All the patrols had been made and had already replaced the day guards. I was waiting in the throne room as Luna's horn lit up as streams of mist came from random places in the throne room before forming to create a large screen of mist images… showing the areas of the castle where the day assassins would be…

After the required time as I expected almost all of the halls had patrols going through them except for 2… and that's when they sprang into action. Even though they caught the guard off… well guard… god I love puns. They retaliated by assisting the others in their assault to incapacitate them. The weapons the day assassins had were enchanted to make the body of whoever it hits to look like they were killed. Giving them fake wounds with fake blood and causing the body to become paralyzed.

The day assassins were varied in many ways… from recruit to highly skilled in fact. Watching the fights play out I watched through several of the mist images as reinforcements came in… knowing where the highly skilled guard were reinforcements only assisted 2 intermediate leveled day assassins and 1 highly skilled… though the highly skilled quickly incapacitated them. "Is there a way to make it so only we can see this?" I asked Luna and she put a hoof to her chin before looking towards me and nodding.

Her horn lit up once more and her spell finished just as one of the officers charged in. "princess! Captain! There are assassins in the castle!" he yelled with worry as 15 guards charged in and closed the doors and prepared for whoever attempted to get into. Luckily… mom put me into acting lessons… "Protect the princess! I want a count of how many there are now!"

"So far we have received reports of 4 assassins already captured. It is unknown if there are more." A unicorn said running over. A loud boom opened the door a little before the guards quickly ran over barricading it. Holding it shut as another loud boom opened it some more before the guards closed it again. I twitched my finger towards Luna as the images showed the outside of the door… 6 day assassins outside of it with many guards incapacitated outside… the unicorns brought together another orb of magic before flying it straight at the door…

Causing the door to burst open and send several of the guards flying… them hitting the walls leaving a total of 9 guards left in-between us and the day assassins. Said assassins slowly walked in through the smoke… looking mighty and proud. "Protect the princess!" I yelled as the guard jumped into action… charging them with their weapons out as they did the same…

And then this place became a battlefield. Guards doing well as they countered the assassins onslaught… the guard with my training were faster than the normal day guard which is why they have the current advantage. The day assassins without their surprise were almost an even match with the guard… Luna had actually fallen asleep during the fighting but soon… the assassins had been stopped as I whistled loudly… and Shadow walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"So how do you think the guard did in their exercise captain?" she asked as the guard looked confused.

"They did well. Though they will do better when they get their armor and are able to run with it through the new course." I said with a smile.

"Captain?! What the buck is going on?!" one of the guard yelled.

"This was a controlled simulation of what would happen if assassins attacked… 10 of them total each with varying skill levels." That was when more of the guard charged in. "Shadow go and notify the others about what has transpired." She saluted before leaving. "But… you all did well. Even if this was a simulation you all did well… their weapons were enchanted so then if they gave a wound it was fake and bled fake blood. Paralyzing the body to that of a dead pony and gave the same responses as well."

"Question." I looked towards the one that asked that.

"Yes?"

"So the point of all this… was to see how well we did?" I nodded. "I don't know to either be angry or unsurprised that you would do that." I smiled. "I will say that-"

"Captain!" in charged a guard. "My patrol had just located 4 dead day guards along with 2 night guards!" my eyes widened. "Injuries dictate they were killed by knives with slit throats!"

"Surround the assassins!" I yelled as all the guard quickly surrounded the assassins. 4 of the 6 were real assassins and two of the night guard were assassins as well. Luna was still asleep despite all that was happening again. "Shadow!" she looked at me. "Cast a sleep spell! On all those in this room!" her eyes widened. "My dark magic will most likely void the magic! It will give me the chance to find out who the assassins are!" she nodded but just as her horn lit up… instantly a smoke bomb went off in the middle. Covering those closest as a battle and yells of pain range out… I drew my own sword as several figures darted out… 6 of them in fact… the assassins!

As they charged towards the throne I jumped in the way as I engaged two of them. The other guards engaged the other 4 quickly. As I defended myself they were more skilled in combat that I was. I only knew the basics. I was doing well blocking there attacks but the guard were dropping one after the other. Sooner or later they would all be down and they would kill Luna.

 _Again in this predicament? Great…_

Who the hell are you? I thought as I deflected another attack as one of their weapons reopened a stitch on my suit.

 _I am known as the one you got my powers from… your future dictates that you will lose this fight and the princess will be killed…_

This caused anger to flare through my head as I slashed at one of the assassins but they jumped back to avoid it. Giving the other a chance to get in and slash me up a few more times causing me to stumble back as blood spurted from the wounds that were on me.

 _Use your anger… use your anger to kill them all…_

Shut up! I yelled in my mind as I watched the assassins finish fighting the guards as they approached the throne… but me looking at them gave the two the distraction they were waiting for… stabbing their weapons into me as my eyes widened and I grunted. Looking at them… they pulled away as they left their weapons in me… as I fell to the side bleeding out… and everything seemed to turn black and white as all movements slowed down greatly.

 _You are more stupid then you look…_

 _I know why you don't want to use your magic…_

 _It's all because you don't use your magic…_

 _I know why you don't… and it's because you're afraid it will corrupt you…_

 _That would be said for other dark magic but the magic inside you is… special… and only I know about it… none of the others do…_

 _To be honest I'm starting to question if you can even hear me…_

 _But then again you are in a lot of pain…_

 _What you see right now…_

 _Is a small effect of what you can do once you know how to properly use the magic…_

 _This isn't slowing down time no…_

 _No one…_

 _Will be able to do that…_

 _But how about I tell you this…_

 _I will visit you in your dreams in 2 days' time in the form of a nightmare…_

 _Actually make that 3 days' time…_

 _You have a lot going on over the next two days…_

 _But for now…_

 _Embrace the darkness…_

 _And to even out your so called dark magic…_

 _Absorb the inner magic…_

 _Of those you wish to kill…_

I slowly stood up as the pain disappeared… the weapons still implanted in my body… "Where did the creature go?" what?

"It evaporated into shadow… I'm guessing it's just a creation of the monster…" I heard and I looked down at myself to see that I was once again covered in flame like shadows…

"To let the darkness take over…"

"What was that?" they all stopped and looked towards me.

"Is to let your soul be open." They all got into an attack stance. "And to let your soul open…" I watched as the shadows from the corners of the room on the ceiling started to move… "Is to let the darkness to take over…" tendrils of shadow burst from the shadows on the ceiling as they entwined around the assassins lifting them off of the floor.

"What… is this?!" one of them yelled.

"It's got to be the creature!" another yelled.

"If it's this strong… we… are prepared! Call in… the reinforcements!" one of the unicorns horn lit up as I narrowed my eyes. Reinforcements? Then the unicorn cast the spell… and with many bright lights… many more different breeds of ponies appeared in the throne room. They looked around and their eyes widened when they spotted the assassins being held in the air.

"What the buck!" one of them yelled.

"The creature… is… in… this…" I clenched my hands from anger… and was surprised when the bodies were squeezed tightly and exploded into body parts, blood, and gore… showering the floor around the throne with blood and body parts.

"Spread out!" one of them yelled as they all hurried away from each other. So I can control the shadows? Now that… is awesome… I gave an evil grin before I raised my right arm… and pointed at a small group of them… instantly the tendrils shot towards the group and ensnared them. Lifting them into the air before I threw my arm to the side and they were thrown into several others.

When they attempted to get back up I quickly flat out my hand and the tendrils turned sharp… before I swiftly darted my hand towards them as they were skewered into the floor. Lifting my hand they stayed implanted on it as some of the unicorns fired spells at the tendrils. Only for them to get absorbed into the darkness they were made of... though that didn't stop them from still trying and doing different spells.

Flinging my hand to one side the bodies that were impaled on the tendrils flew off and crashed into several of their allies... I could tell I was giving a sadistic grin but I will say this... they mess with friends or family... you will wish you never messed with them...

Raising my hands over my head more tendrils appeared from behind the throne. All of the ponies were now looking at them pale... as I thrust my arms forward all of the tendrils fired from their place in an area of effect way. Impaling wall, floor, window, and pony alike. Many were impaled by what happened before said bodies were absorbed into the shadow... I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker...

Must be the downside of using these powers... I attempted to figure out a way to stop before I went unconscious until an explosion sent me flying backwards as I crashed into the wall to the right of the left of the throne and fell to my hands and knees. "Using area of effect spells! Find the creature and then kill it!" my eyes widened as several more explosions occurred in the room. Several of them sending me flying through the air before tumbling onto the floor... I could feel that my body had given way to the power use...

I wasn't able to move at all... so here I am... "There it is!" going to die when I'm supposed to protect the one I was sworn to... "Kill it!" going to die... and then they are going to kill... "Fire!"

 _ **Luna...**_

"No!" and that's when the arrows fired and spells sent hit...

 **Shadow's POV**

My eyes opened... just in time to see Luke be hit by spells of many different varieties... "L-l-Luke!" I yelled with difficulty... my legs were wounded... they didn't want to kill but incapacitate... my body was in so much pain. I could barely move...

"Is it finally dead?"

My vision was beginning to black out...

"Nothing could of survive that onslaught..."

Regret was filling my mind...

"What about the guards? Some of them were heavily wounded..."

About me unable to do anything...

"Who cares... we are only here to deal with the monster of Canterlot."

About me... failing my duty... failing...

 _ **No!**_

Him…

 **Unknown area**

"It appears his magic has taken over... like all dark magic has with their users." the white orb pulsed.

"actually... I don't think that's the problem." they all stared into the giant orb in the middle as they watched the smoke surrounding the Chosen start to turn from a light gray... to a pure black...

"What do you mean Dark?" Wind asked.

"What I mean is this Chosen... wasn't given the usual dark magic." he replied with a sadistic tone.

"Dark... what have you done?!" Fire yelled.

"Nothing... it's just that I'm glad to see that his magic comes from the first." all of the orbs pulsed with surprise.

"What do you mean Dark?" the brown and green orb asked.

"What I mean Nature... is that his dark magic... is actually untainted." this caused more of an uproar.

"How can this be?!"

"There hasn't been any untainted dark magic since the first cycle of the first creator!"

"This cannot be true!"

"Silence!" Fire yelled with a burst of heat and flame pulsing from his orbed form. "We cannot all just sit here and bicker like human newborns!" every other orb was keeping their pulsing low... not to draw any attention towards themselves. Fire's rage was one to be noted... when consumed by his own rage it took them all just to keep him away from the creator who he was mad at... not even Water's element could get to him due to the fact it evaporated when it got within 4 feet.

"Now Dark... I suggest you explain yourself quickly..."

"The magic he has is a magic thought to have been lost long ago. when he came it was but a seed that was kept hidden in his blood... if he gave a blood transfusion in his own world the seed would of split off and kill the other host... the only way for this to happen is if his linage... came from the first creator himself..." all of the orbs stayed quiet. Letting the information sink in. "I have been attempting to break into the seeds origin but with all efforts it would need to be supersized greatly to that of my own just to allow me to view it... it will be quite a while until we figure out its true origin."

"Didn't you just say it came from a blood line?" the yellow orb pulsed.

"I had looked into our chosen's lineage... and the lineage begins with our current Creator's creation of his dimension. When his species was made... it created what the humans called the big bang correct?" he asked.

"That is what it is known as correct." the bumpy snow white orb said.

"From what I saw... something had occurred during so that I had been... looking into..."

"What have you found?"

"His magic..."

 **Luke's POV**

I couldn't see anything... something had happened and I couldn't see where I was. I could feel I was in like a smoke screen as many of my body parts felt different. Left leg was very hot, almost on fire. My right leg was twitching uncontrollably... as if it was just bursting with electricity going through it. My left arm felt wet as if it was wet but it wasn't. My right arm was cold... like below zero cold. Like very very cold ice.

my lower body not counting my legs... felt heavy... and hard... not the way you are all thinking... but as if I was actually made from armor... my torso... felt like it was pumping with life... yet also death...

 **Unknown area**

"We need more Dark."

"Of course... his magic was like no other... in the beginning it was on par with the creators."

 **Luke's POV**

I felt like I could feel the existence of what was around me... knowing where everyone was as well as where everything is.

 **Unknown area**

"Over the cycles... it got weaker and weaker as it floated through nothing..."

 **Luke's POV**

I opened my eyes and was surprised by what I saw... dark blue lines were everywhere... most moved as they were the shape of a pony... others stayed still like the walls and windows.

 **Unknown area**

"It traveled through time and space as it went across the entire dimension... though it soon ended up on the planet... known as earth..."

 **Luke's POV**

feeling the power flow through me... I started to walk forward... slowly due to the weight all over my body... creating noises of pulsing electricity, flopping water on stone, rock hitting floor, a sizzling fire... clanks of ice hitting stone...

 **Unknown area**

My guess is that he somehow got it from a normal everyday life and took the disguise of a seedling in his blood. It was taking nutrition from him to survive and most likely would of very much killed him... if we didn't bring him here."

 **Luke's POV**

I cracked my neck as I stepped out of the smoke. "It's still alive! Kill it!" and that's when darkness covered the entire area.

 **Unknown area**

"So now his magic is... growing?" Water asked. Fear evident in her voice.

"Apparently so..." Light stated. "Anything else?"

"Other than the fact we have no worry about his magic corrupting him... we will be alright. Although when his other magic begins to show... the magic he currently has will get weaker and weaker as he loses more of his abilities."

"Whelp... he killed them all." all of the orbs turned their attention to the center and saw nothing but darkness.

"How can you tell... it's all black!" the brown orb yelled.

"I know because that's one of Dark's... tactics... surrounding the entire area in darkness as the darkness kills them all." they all gave a worried pulse. "But if what Dark says is right. We don't have to worry about him having that for long."

"That is correct... Wind... have you found out what order his magic will be revealing himself? You were the one that called us here in the first place." their attention quickly turned to Wind.

"Actually... that's the problem... his magic tree is quite... complicated. Much like the creators so he needed to create us." He started. "Except there is a difference..."

"Well! Spit it out!" the annoyed tone of the crystal orb yelled... her anger slowly rising.

"His magic will be unlocked... as he gets what I shall say... mates..."

"What?!" they all yelled besides Dark and Wind.

"To be expected from how his magic is." Dark said.

"You can't be serious!" Light yelled. "No Chosen is allowed to have a mate! It restrains them from making the right choices!"

"Then we will need to break the rules for once... and find a way to get... Mares... to fall in love with him. We are only allowed to intervene with him and no one else meaning... it will mean we have to break two rules. Currently there are 2 with feelings for him yet they don't know it. One thinks of him like a friend... and one of them is slowly developing a feeling for him."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Sooner or later our... others... will find out and will attempt to fix these rules. Which will be new for them since it's usually the other way around." Wind said. "And we don't know... just what they do to fix what we break... Dark."

"Yes..."

"Just... how much of the Chosen's power can you keep locked away so he can't use them?"

"Depends on the power. currently he is in the first phase... becoming a Follower... which is the lowest rank of the chosen... there is still a chance that the magic might consume him... but if I do it immediately when he's done I can place several seals onto his body to lock away the passages to certain magic but I will only be able to do it with what I know from my element. Remember. His magic and techniques... comes from us..."

"Well you might as well be ready. he's just about finished." they all turned their attention to the giant orb as it started to show the picture... the picture of a throne room... with bodies evaporating into the darkness... and him standing in the middle unconscious...

 **Luke's POV**

I jolted away as I jolted upwards... my head hitting something on my way up. "Oh! Your awake." I put a hand to my head as pain flared through my head. "That's what you get for sitting up to fast... though with what you did I expected you to be out for several days... not hours..." I opened my eyes as I looked around before spotting a white mare in a nurse getup.

"What... happened?"

"You were found this morning unconscious standing up by the guard replacements... there were many unconscious ponies in the room with scars on them and blood surrounding them. Meaning some powerful healing magic was used in there. Princess Luna was fast asleep and is actually in her room being examined. It was determined that she was somehow slipped a very strong sleeping drug that we usually give patients that are unable to sleep."

"There was no bodies?" I asked with a cracked voice. I must of talked a lot last night... in fact I hardly remember it at all! She nodded in response.

"Unless you count the unconscious guard and weapons everywhere plus great damage to the throne room... then no. if you don't mind I must find Princess Celestia to notify her that you are awake." she left the room as silence filled the air except for my breathing. Just... what happened last night?

I couldn't remember- pain flared through my head with the force of a cannon... I grabbed my head before screaming out in pain... I heard a loud slam as images passed through my head... familiar images... "What's going on?!"

"His heart rate just spiked up!"

"Calm him down damn it!"

"He's going through a memory relapse!"

"Bind him! Bind him now!" I felt myself strapped down as the images became faster and faster... simple test... assassins... reinforcements... everyone hurt... almost dead... killing spree... then everything stopped...

I opened my eyes to find myself just floating in... Well nowhere... the color of where I looked was a sickly gray... I heard something above me and below me so I looked up first and gasped... it resembled a brain... except it was just an outline of one... I looked down... to see a black tendril outlined in white move or should I say slither upwards. It went straight past me before there was a loud snapping sound and the line turned straight and darted straight into the outline. I felt a soft pain in my head as black smoke pumped into the outline... filling it... then I heard a voice...

 _To use magic no more... without words... is to use the words... without magic..._

Then I gasped as my eyes suddenly opened. "He's calmed down!"

"What are his vitals."

"What they usually are when he was first in here."

"Good."

"What happened here?" I heard a familiar feminine voice say.

"Princess. He had woken up about half an hour ago but as soon as the nurse designated to him left to get you... he went through a memory relapse. Or what we assume was one."

"Memory relapse? That is... good. We need to know what transpired last night. Luke... can you hear me."

"Um... yes... I feel naked at the moment."

"We um... were forced to take your clothes off due to the stench. The smell of blood was quite evident on them and needed to be thrown away. Your measurements were gotten when you first came in and a new set of clothes was made for you."

"I really liked my equipment... many places to hide things." I said with a joking tone.

"Seeing all those always unnerved me. Now what had transpired last night that you remember?" she asked as I heard a small scoot before a scratch showing that she had sat down.

"Last night... I had asked armor to ask some of his guards to become assassins. For a test of the new night guard. It went well even if they didn't have armor... I was congratulating them when a pony ran in saying that 4 day guards and 2 night guards... were found dead..."

"If it's too hard for you Luke... I can come back.

"It's alright... there was a fight... I don't know how well it went but I was fighting two of them on my own... and they wrecked me... my magic had taken over... I think..."

"You think?" I heard her ask.

"I can't remember much... my memory relapse didn't give me back every memory. But what I said were the main parts of it."

"Hm... apparently so. I will tell you that one of your officers was unaccounted for when you were all found."

"Really?"

"Yes. We searched everywhere for him... not even his belongings were here from what the resting night guards said."

"Wait... resting night guards?" I asked.

"Yes. They said that they were told to just go to sleep by their officer. I think it was the officer of barrack... 10 from what I was told." she said. We had a traitor... in our midsts this whole time! "But before you ask you might as well know you really weren't injured. The only thing wrong was when the council mage was checking your magi levels and found several of the valves were sealed up."

"Valves?" I asked confused.

"A valve is... like inside of unicorns magical self. It enables them to use magic in certain ways and apparently there are other valves in you that are not in use or what we all call a magic block. It is quiet intriguing about what has transpired."

"Well can I ask a favor?"

"You may." she stated.

"Can I please sit up now? And by that me lose the restraints?"

"Oh! I had forgotten about those. My apologies. I'll get them off of you right away." I felt the restraints loosen before I was able to freely move my body. Sitting up and stretching my arms over my head I yawned.

"I should start keeping track of how many times I have black out or gone unconscious..." I then stated. "So where are my new clothes?"

"They are currently to your right." I looked around until I spotted them and smiled I then turned my attention back to Celestia. "Um do you-"

"I can already tell what you're going to ask... I know of this 'taboo' your species has. Just knock on the door when you're ready to leave and the nurse stationed outside will check you over once more." I smiled as she left... before my eyes widened. "That means you too assholes!"

After about 10 minutes of fighting the doctors in my room out and they all had the excuse for me being 'examined' but I knew that was bullshit right there. I had miraculously been given blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. They also somehow made me a belt... and it looked like leather! But even I can say it was not leather. The buckle on it was a symbol of the night guards.

 **(The symbol of the lunar republic)**

I smiled before I knocked on the door and it opened up to reveal the nurse from before. "You ready for your final checkup?" I nodded as she walked in and I closed the door behind her. "Alright sit down over here please." I sat back down onto the bed I used to be laying in as she walked over.

She first checked my reaction time with a small hammer... and my foot instantly kicked it out of her mouth and into the door. Surprising her but not me. "The doctors in my world had to be real careful of where they were when they gave me a checkup." she gave a small smile. Next she checked my ears... then my heart... and then finally hooked me up to a meter.

"This is to see just how much magic is in your body. Every species in Equestria has at least a little magic in them." I nodded as she hit a few buttons and stuff and her eyes widened. "Well... this is unexpected... apparently you have no magic currently..."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"You do have a little bit but it's coming back very slowly. I suggest not using your magic to much in large uses if you want to always have magic with you." she said.

"Well to be honest.. I have hardly used magic so I think I'm..." and then silence as the machine gave a large beep and she gasped when she saw it.

"Apparently... your magic just went to zero." she said and I wondered why when I felt a feeling to look up... so I did... and my eyes widened. There was a small shadow above me in this lightly lit room. Small tendrils were coming from it towards the door and to the corners. When they got there it looked like it was absorbing something. I could feel myself slowly feeling energized... that was until there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck as I felt around until I found something stuck into it. I pulled it around and realized it was a black tendril. "Your magic is now at 50 percent but even then I can see that you have more magic then what the meter can tell. It's made for the average unicorn. When you next come in I might have to bring in a magic meter for Alicorn's." my eyes widened at another surge of pain when I looked up to see that the small shadow was gone.

"I learn more about my magic everyday... and yet I hardly use it..." I muttered.

"Well then... everything checks out then and you are free to go. Your second in command is actually waiting for you at your office near the barracks looking for you." office? Since when in hells name did I have an office?

"Um... I have an office?" I asked.

"Why of course. It used to be a storage room next to the day captains office. It's just as large and was fixed up and remodeled a few days ago. You didn't know?" she asked.

"No I did not." I stated. "But I guess I now do." she smiled as I got up. "Thanks for the checkup miss?"

"My name is Redheart. Nurse Redheart." she said and I nodded. Wishing I had one of my hats to tip towards her.

"Pleasure meeting you. Although you should expect me to be here in the future. Bad luck seems to always find me in one way or another."

"Then we might have to have a permanent room for you here." she said with a bigger grin. I laughed out loud before wishing her goodbye and walking out... to encounter two of the night guard standing guard.

"You alright captain?" one of them asked as they begun to walk with me.

"Yeah... just... scared of what happened last night."

"I think anypony would be scared of what happened cap. We heard about what happened from the others."

"So your apart of the group that were told to not patrol?" they nodded. "Damn it..."

"Something wrong cap?"

"I think we had a traitor in our midst guys..."

"But sir! All of our guard were given background checks before we were allowed to join!" one of them stated with surprise before surprise turned to anger. "Who the buck was it?!"

"One of the officers went missing. All of his belongings were gone from what I was told."

"You know what now that I think about it when we were addressed by the officers... one of them was missing..."

"To true. So what now captain?"

"I need a day off... that's what I need." I said.

"Why don't you take shadow with you? She has been working hard."

"Should I?" I said.

"Just be back before sunrise and we should all be good." I smiled.

"Thanks. Do either of you know where my office is?"

"You have an office?"

 **Several hours later**

I was now waiting for Shadow... to be honest she was quite happy when I asked her if she wanted to have a day off in the city. She seemed a little too happy but oh well. I was waiting for her at the front gates and the two day guards standing there were starting to sweat. Soon though the door opened to reveal shadow. She was smiling and had her mane just covering her left eye cause it was long. Usually she braided it back under the helmet. "Ready to go?" she asked and I nodded as I put my hands in my pockets as we begun to walk through the crowd.

It wasn't busy today and yet it was. That is all there is to say. Shadow had actually gone unconscious when I was hit by the spells. We both don't remember anything of what had transpired. "So what was the plan for today?" she asked.

"to be honest just walk around... if there were any problems just let the day guard take care of it since it is now their jurisdiction."

"But we will help if needed correct?"

"Yeah..." we continued to walk through the semi busy streets as we stopped at a few stores and looked at items... was insulted quite a few times until they noticed the belt buckle and instantly backed away and hid.

We exited our fifth store as I noticed movement coming from one of the dark alleys. I saw two figures and around the corner about a few stores down from alley was a day guard talking to a small filly who seemed to be terrified of something. "Think something's up?" I asked Shadow as the filly walked beside the guard but as they passed the alley... the filly was snatched away as I watched a wicked grin spread on the guards face. The guard walked away as I motioned for Shadow to follow him.

She quickly went after him while I sprinted into the alley... I slowly walked through the dark alley as I kept my sword out. I heard some form of struggle as I quickly hid behind a few trash cans. "Stop... squirming!"

"Is it really worth the trouble just to kidnap new orphans?" I heard another ask as I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what we now do... create kills foals parents... then find a way to isolate them from everypony... and then take them... easy as... that!" I heard a loud thump like a body hitting the floor. "Finally..."

"So what's she here for anyway?" I heard.

"She was... chosen by our boss to be his... personal servant... if you know what I mean." I narrowed my eyes even more. I can't stand to let this happen... looking out of my cover I spotted the two foalnappers... my grip on my sword tightened as I then charged out of my cover straight at them. "What the buck is that!" I ducked my head to avoid a spell that was coming flying straight at me...

Why was my reaction time so good?! I jumped into the air to avoid a rapid fire of more spells as I could feel power running through my body... but it wasn't the feeling of me using my magic... it was even greater!

Landing behind the two I engaged them ion close combat. Quickly incapacitating one while the other decided to attempt to stab me with his horn. I jumped back before quickly dashing forward and grabbing his horn causing a wave of senses to course through his body.

A unicorn or Alicorn's horn was very sensitive and was greatly connected to the entire body's nerve system. Depending on how its touched determines what senses course through the entire body and you can literally cause a unicorn or Alicorn's entire body to be unable to move by over loading it with senses.

I gripped the unicorn's horn before I gripped it tightly and pole vaulted over him. Causing a massive amount of pain to flare through his body. I may not be good at magic or using melee weapons but I was good at close combat and strategy. As I landed I vaulted the unicorn over me as he went flying and tumbling into the street. I could still feel something in my hands and when I looked at it my eyes widened.

I was holding his horn... I must of broke it off on accident. I quickly pocketed it as I picked up the little filly. she was a rose red with a rose green mane and tail... her main was covering her right eye entirely while the rest of it was in a ponytail... classic pun... on the back of her head.

By the looks of it she was... 7? Maybe 8. I walked out of the alley to find myself surrounded by day guards with weapons pointed towards the alley/ when they saw me one of them approached. "Did you catch the one responsible for this sir?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"Hold her for a moment..." he looked surprised but nodded before taking the unconscious filly. I then immediately went over to the unicorn and picked him up and slammed him up against a wall. Me holding my sword against his neck. "Get the other pony in the alley..." I snarled as the unicorn started to sweat immensely. "Now you are going to tell me just who your boss is..."

"We didn't do anything. We were... we were... helping the filly! Yeah! That's it." he said with a small smirk. I held him up with my sword at his throat before I concentrated my magic into my left hand and punched straight through the wall next to his face. His face went into shock as I pulled my hand out holding a large slab of the wall... before crushing it...

"One more chance to get it right... before you see what it looks like in your own ass!"

"Alright! I don't know who he or she is! We were only given an order as well as a bit amount!"

"Where?" I asked.

"In the bar in town! It's me and my friend's usual meeting place!" he said.

"What was the order given by?"

"A piece of paper! It was torn up after we read it! You... have to keep me alive if you want the information!" he said with a wicked smirk.

"Actually... you think I bloody care what you think?"

"Night captain!" I turned my head to look towards armor as he approached with a platoon of guards. "I believe he is in our jurisdiction."

"so he is..." he gave a sigh if relief. "That was until he attempted to kidnap a foal... with the help of one of your guard!" I screamed out as his eyes widened when I noticed shadow trudging over with the day guard on her back. I turned my attention back towards the stallion. "Besides... I have been told I have a... sadistic side... and I want to find out if that's true..." his face turned horrified.

'Damn it... they were caught... Turncoat is going to be so mad...' my face turned to one of confusion as well as his.

"Captain... what's wrong?" I could hear shadow ask.

'What's wrong with it? Did it find out that I helped them! Or did I speak out loud again?' I whipped my head around as I held my sword in a stance. Darting my head around as I searched for the one that spoke."

"Luke?" I turned and looked at shadow.

'That's it! He relies on lower ranking to get the work done! Get rid of her... and he will be to saddened to... perfect... just have to secretly prepare..." my eyes widened as u looked around even more frantically...

"I think he's having a heat stroke... somepony knock him out." And that was when I saw black.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the office that was made for me. My mind immediately went to what I could last remember. I remember beating the shit out of two ponies that were trying to kidnap a foal. The door opened as in walked Shadow. She had a tray on her back with two meals and some coffee.

"Good evening sir." She said as she set the tray onto the table and pulled over the other chair in the room. I took the tray as she levitated over a fork and I nodded thanks before taking a bite of the salad. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What I mean is that you were acting strange this afternoon. You were knocked out and brought back and checked but you were alright. So what happened?"

"I thought I heard something… and to be honest I should get a board in here and put a pin or something on it every time I'm knocked out or I black out." She let out an almost concealed snicker. "Yeah yeah laugh all you want…" she smiled.

"But tomorrows the day huh?" I nodded.

"Yes… hopefully we aren't attacked by rebels. I need to ask Luna if I will be allowed to bring my worlds weapons along. As far as I know griffons have sharp claws and beaks and dragons have hard skin and breath fire."

"And knowing you… you will be easily killed if set on fire." I nodded once again.

"So how's the foal?"

"She is currently actually in the infirmary but when she wakes up she will be put in the residential orphanage… she was knocked out before being given a serum to keep her knocked out. For how long I do not know."

"She seems like a good filly… what about the three?"

"The guard has been court marshaled and since he went against his oath he has an even worse sentence then the other two… though the unicorn… was put into rehabilitation though so he could learn how to not use magic. Removing a unicorns horn is… quite dreadful for us."

"I expected that. I just didn't expect me to break it off… to be honest I feel regret for what I did…"

"Well the horn was confiscated so it could be used to drain the magic from the unicorn's body for safety." I nodded.

"That is understandable. Now then… any information about what was happening?"

"Since it happened in the day guard's jurisdiction… we are not allowed to know of the information especially since captain armor… thinks you are inappropriate for the case." I nodded grimly. "But in other news all of the night guard had been fitted with their armor and those chosen for tomorrow's mission have gotten their preferred weapons." I smiled.

"Good… now than anything else I need to know?" I asked as I finished up my salad.

 **Well everybody I should say now that I was hoping to get this chapter up yesterday because we were supposed to come home on Monday… but my sister and mom had gotten a virus where my sister threw up and over the night of Monday… also today I had OGT's so that was a pain… well then! Time for next chapters riddle…**

 **Next chapters riddle**

 _ **A negotiation turned contest… between the king and lord… to unite the two nations by blood of who is chosen… but only one should be chosen… but is that even the case?**_

 **Quick note! Due to what was said this chapter I may of gotten the number of mates required wrong so if need be I will ask any amount of the followers needed of this story to give their own option… but even then next chapter the current list will be given and if required I will ask my old friend slash imaginative twin Scarface of those he wants to get rid of… that is all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Quick thing that will matter to this story greatly! Since well my mind can't handle the great work needed to figure out the correct time stamp of everything and connect the dates of what happens with the episodes… episodes will occur when my mind wants them to happen so there is no set time… but if anyone is willing to well do it for me they will get full credit for it.**

 **Another thing is that my Beta… Chaddmychal… is now also a cowriter for this story.**

 **And another thing. I won't be showing the full list of herd members for one reason! It would completely ruin the story! Wish I realized this before but I came up with something fun for me and maybe fun for some of you… every chapter at the end of every chapter I will give a part of a riddle that relates to who is joining the herd.**

 **And I'm guessing since most of you probably read the first version of this story and know Shadow's revival in this one… you all already know that she is going to be in the herd so that one's a given… but for now… who will be in the herd next? No one knows….**

 **Okay so maybe me and my beta slash cowriter do and the names from last chapter only know a few… except for Firestar though they do know who was chosen at some point and was not told what I chose… he or she never replied back… but anyways…**

 **Well on with the story!**

I was given permission to have my weapons… and was currently on the train with shadow. The day guard would patrol the first 5 cards including the engine while I stayed in the middle with shadow. The back 5 cars were where the night guard were going to be. Celestia was going to be up front with the Griffon kind while Luna would be in the back with the dragon lord.

"Hey shadow. How long till we get to our destination?"

"To Manehatten? From what I see." She looked out one of the reinforced glass windows. "About 10 minutes. I can already hear some of yelling." She joked as I smiled. I heard many stories about Manehatten. One of said stories being about all the rudeness much like Canterlot's main residential occupant… the assholes.

Several minutes later I could hear the train pulling to a halt as I hid in the shadows. The train soon halted as Celestia and Luna… both with 4 guards of mine and armors choosing… came in from their ends and waited as the door opened as I spotted the griffon king and the dragon lord… they both had 3 guards by what I'm seeing with three dragons at least twice as large as the dragon lord so they were most likely going to fly outside of the train.

There was also what looked like a feminine dragon… which looked mostly human… birth defect maybe? Maybe a disease? Most likely a few inches smaller than me… had… breasts… god help me… like a woman. Had an hourglass figure… her scales are a faded gold while her underbelly and her spine were black… the griffon lord looked like he had been in many battles with many scars and from what I see.

And another thing that I could tell… was that he… had a daughter with him. I could tell just from what she looked like. Looking like a normal griffin she didn't have the tuff of hair hanging over her face but it instead was slick like an eagle head. Though griffons are part eagle these griffons should have tuffs over their head. In fact her entire body just glistened in the sun… she was… about armors height but lose at least several inches. She did though… have red eyes… not red eyes that struck fear... but red eyes that showed kindness and caring… and unfortunately obedience…

"Good day King Warhawk… Lord Draco…" Celestia said giving a bow as Luna did the same. They gave the same bow.

"It is… good to see that your… sister has returned." Yeah he's afraid… who would know? I can tell he had a slight fear in his voice as the griffon king looked uneasy.

"Can we please get going? I prefer not to be near this… disgrace… any longer." The dragon lord stated with a gruff.

"Very well. Lord Draco it has been made that you will be in the back with my sister… protected by her own guard. King Warhawk you will be up front with me and my guard."

"Her guard?" the king said with amazement.

"Yes. Trained by a night captain that taught them great leadership… teamwork… as well as great combat. Ever since they became the night guard the day guard have trained harder and it is unknown of which guard is better." The dragon guards flew into the air while they entered the train car that we were in.

"Who is this?" the dragon lord asked.

"This is the night captains second in command. Though I don't know where our night captain is since he was just here." Celestia stated as she looked around for me. I smirked as she attempted to find me but I was able to figure out on the ride over that I could easily hide in the shadows as they envelope me.

She sighed before both sides split up and went to their ends as the doors closed… and the train began to move and I stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to Shadow. Rechecking my weapons for any sabotage since I last saw them. "You think they are actually going to attack?" she asked with serious quite evident in her voice.

"Most likely… it would be better to attack now then on their journey home…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"the dragon and griffon guards are most likely quite tired on their journey here… meaning they would be weaker than they would be on their journey back since they would have more guards on the journey back. So now would be a good time…" I said as I ejected the magazine in my SIG and counted my bullets.

"That would be wiser…" I nodded in response. The train ride over was… 3 hours? And we left at 5 in the morning… and it's currently around… I looked out the reinforced window. Yeah its 8... So we would get there at around 11. Suddenly the train shook as I gripped my guns tighter. We hit the same bump on the way here… but it should have been demolished with how heavy the train is…

Something doesn't feel right…

About an hour and a half later we were halfway through our journey by what Shadow was saying… and that was until we started to shake… and then there was a loud boom causing the train to lurch forward as I looked out the window to see the Pegasus divisions flying out… it has begun…

I stayed where I was as loud explosions and screams came through the reinforced windows and walls… as it was great conflict out there. That was until I heard the loud scream of metal being ripped open as I could also feel heat emanating from the back. I quickly jolted onto my feet as shadow charged towards the front and me the back. I charged towards the door with my weapon in my right hand with finger on the trigger opening the door I was hit in the face by a stray spell that caused me slight dizziness… stumbling back I regained my vision just in time to see a dragon spew a flame of fire at me… quickly dodging to the side. Flames nicked my right side as it continued to come out. As soon as it ended I jumped out and fired a widespread… hoping I didn't hit any of the guards… into the room… killing the single dragon with its head inside from the roof as the bullets pierced its scales as I heard a loud screeching… before the head pulled out and I watched the body fall off the train.

Checking my ammunition amount in my Colt to see I still had most of my ammunition as I continued my charge through the train cars as I made it into the next car and almost hurled… the night guard that were supposed to be patrolling in this car… were ripped apart… there armor was very bloody. Their bodies were missing limbs… some of them had eyes missing and mouths were ripped apart…

I quickly charged through the next cars before reaching the final car where bright and dark lights of blue were coming from the final car and I could feel quite a bit of heat coming from it as well. Reaching the car I raised my weapon as I designated my targets and fired… killing several dragons that had put their heads through holes in the hall as they fell off the train as well. "Who is this?! What in the flame lords name are you!" I hefted my weapon as I reloaded my weapon and ejected the empty mag.

"Captain Luke Damson of the night guard my lord!" I yelled hefting my weapon towards of the holes and fired at several oncoming griffons as they were ripped apart. "Sir I suggest you stay here while we eliminate all enemy forces!"

"Just do it you idiot!" I am now so tempted to shoot him. After I lowered my weapon I looked for Luna to find her lying against the wall on her side. All but her hind left leg was covered in deep cuts. I rushed over to her and crouched down as I pulled out a roll of bandages. She looked at me weakly… her mane and tail weren't flowing… symbolizing that she was all out of magic…

As I begun to bandage her up several night guard Pegasus flew in and crashed. Sweating like crazy as several griffons flew in as well. Dropping the bandages I pulled out my sword and quickly inserted it into one of the griffon's neck. I was then tackled to the ground by the other griffon and was held down as more griffon came in as they surrounded the Dragon lord and his one up.

I was held down by two of them as another griffon pulled my sword from the dead griffon's neck and prepared to pull executioner on me… I need to get out of this predicament… what was the saying when I got the wings? Everything seemed to slow down as the griffon raised the sword above his head.

Wait a minute… I don't think I need to use incantations anymore since my magic was unlocked? Everything sped up slowly… so how do I activate the wings!

 _u-e-ords…_

"wings!" an explosion of darkness sent all the griffons flying as I was encased in a cocoon… I heard metal rip as I also felt a sharp pain of my night armor being ripped open in the back. The wings felt the same as before as I jumped to my feet and picked up the fallen sword and got into a stance. Hopefully these wings leave like last night… I have heard the responsibilities of using and having wings and I don't even know how to fly.

Quickly charging towards the recovering griffons I stumbled forwards and swept the legs out of the first recovered before expertly flipping my sword and then stabbing downwards in the griffons gut. After pulling it out I threw it as it spun threw the air and impaled a griffon's body to the wall as it squawked in pain. Hearing a battle cry from behind me I elbowed the griffon in the face before grabbing his head and flipping him over my shoulder onto my crouched knee before effectively breaking his back and rolling him off.

"I may not know why I'm so good at combat! But to quote McDonalds! I'm loving it!" I said with a laugh as I grabbed the last griffon's neck before spinning him around and putting my other hand on his head and jerked to the sides. Hearing the sickening crack as the body hit the floor with a thud. I heard several more battle cries behind me but as I spun around a big beam of dark blue hit them as they were sent flying out. Whipping my head towards Luna she was struggling to stay standing as I rushed over to her and caught her before she could fall over. "I'm… alright…"

"no you're not Luna. I'm going to lay you down and bandage you up." She sighed but nodded as I set her down so her head was propped up on a small sack. Rushing to regrab the bandages I begun to tightly bandage up her most wounded areas again. What did the griffons have to be able to do this much damage to her?! After bandaging her up I realized I could no longer hear the events of a battle outside and it became evident it was over when Celestia rushed in and got wide eyed when she spotted Luna. She rushed over before enveloping Luna in her aura as her minor wounds began to heal up.

"I don't know what happened… but her magic is all gone… no trace of it anywhere in her body and it's not regenerating." She stated.

"is everything alright Princess Celestia?" the dragon lord asked.

"yes… did you see the griffons use anything against Luna or the dragons?" he put a clawed hand to his chin before bringing it down.

"several of the griffons that came in had helmets with an expertly cut crystal in the middle between their eyes. When Princess Luna attempted to use magic against them I could see it flow straight into the crystals. Before this…" he motioned at me. "creature came charging in they flew off before dragons replaced them."

"this is bad… those crystals most likely were used to take away and store her power… how many were there?" Celestia asked.

"5 of them from my count but I was keeping griffons away from my daughter. That is my estimate."

"if those crystals are what I think they are… then we are in big trouble…" I quickly stood up worried.

"princess… what's happening?" when I bring on the formalities my team on Earth knew it was time to get serious… and this was very serious.

"those crystals were used in the old times when Equestria and Griffonia were at war with us… they used crystals that would contain ones magic… for most ponies with magic it took two crystals and you require both of them to be able to get it back… though when the crystals are used they are burned into the flesh of the ones that used them… even if they were used with armored appendages…"

"so even if we just get one… her magic won't come back?" she nodded. "god damnit!" her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sure you now know the security loss of what has occurred?" she looked confused but nodded. "as her guard captain I suggest me and Shadow take her into hiding until she regains her magic!" I stated.

"that would be likely… very well… I approve. The day after tomorrow you will leave to go to Ponyville. I will consult the mayor and let her know of your predicament…" I nodded. The train screeched to a halt as yelling came from the outside as medical teams rushed in and begun to take the hurt night guards out. I helped Luna to her hooves as she gave me a small thankful smile but it went to sadness. "don't worry Luna… you will always be my sister." She gave a smile as they both hugged.

An hour later we had gotten into the meeting room 5 minutes after we got back to Canterlot… and everything was going bad. "what would thou gain with having stationing troops in our cities?!" Luna was enraged… and she was already pissed from when her magic was taken.

"we would be able to gain a swift advantage against this giant twat!" the griffon king yelled… turns out the dragon lord's daughter was able to change her secondary color. The griffon king doesn't know his daughters true color but she was currently out. Her secondary was now blue with black markings all over her belly and had blue markings covering the rest of her body. I was told… since the dragon lord kind of likes me and trusts me… that she was cursed as an egg… they never found out the curse though but it's the reason why she looks abnormal.

"who are you calling a giant twat you bird brain!" the dragon lord yelled.

"and don't even get me started about the pact we made a long time ago!" this confused my mind as they continued to yell in the dark room where only the middle table was lit up. "about sharing technological advances!"

"to be honest those are mine." I said.

"Luke…" Celestia said with a stern look… turns out I wasn't allowed to speak with reason of me pissing them both off… the lord and the king… I immediately shut up.

"no! let him speak! I want to hear why this creature dares speak up against me!" he yelled getting up in my face. with a snap of my fingers he was sent flying backwards by my wings…

Turns out my wings didn't go away. By what the council mage said while I was getting a short checkup while they were all talking in the beginning… my magic made it so the wings became real… and weren't made of shadow.

"first rule of talking to me!" I yelled. "do not try to get up in my face!" he was growling at me as he got back up… the other 5 in the room were surprised by what I did. "I don't care if your royalty or nothing! Also one quick thing technically I am not a citizen of Equestria just yet. Still waiting for my paperwork to go through. And thirdly… if anyone got ahold of these weapons I would prefer that those that know how to build them… die… I would kill myself if I could after making sure these weapons were set on fire, and then blown up, then set the pieces on fire, then ask Celestia to send the pieces to this world's version of hell…"

"how dar-"

"don't even pull that shit with me. You piss me off and I will say…" tendrils of darkness came from the large darkness surrounding the dark room and impaled where he was standing. "you will not survive to do it again…"

"Luke… please calm down…" Cadence said quickly.

"oh I'm calm… I'm just so fucking TIRED!" I yelled causing her to jump back. "of pricks like you thinking they are so high and mighty… I have enough to deal with with her bloody nephew!" I yelled pointing a finger at Celestia. "and another thing! Stop acting like fucking kids and actually do something good!"

"Luke!" I whipped my head towards the voice.

"what?!" I yelled finding Shadow looking quite afraid.

"the orphanage had called… they think they need your help with the foal you helped." She said quickly as I quickly calmed down and dashed out of the room.

 **Celestia's POV**

As he left I gave a sigh of relief. "I propose a new idea." The griffon king stated walking back to the table. "or more like… a bet…" I raised an eyebrow towards him as everyone listened. "I know I brought my daughter and he brought his… so how about this… we let that creature decide who to treaty with… by making a marriage proposal." Everypony up roared. "now hear me out… this creature most likely doesn't have any current mates… so mine and the giants daughters would be with him for a week and whoever he's closer to he gets married to…"

"but there is a slight problem…" Cadence started as everypony turned their attention to her. "since I have known him he puts other needs before himself… he I can tell is not going to be able to break hearts just because of a bet… besides… he actually has already fallen in love…" Luna looked saddened. "twice…" she brightened up a little.

"that is the only way I will negotiate this treaty…" I started to ponder as Cadence put a hoof on my shoulder.

"from what I see in his love levels… there is a small chance that he won't fall in love with him… he is sometimes known to bring the best out of people…" I sighed and nodded at her before turning towards the Griffon king.

"very well… we are agreed…" we turned towards the dragon lord as he pondered the decision… before looking up.

"very well… that might be the only way to settle our differences…"

 **Herd member riddle… I think this part might overdue it…**

 _ **Twinkle twinkle…**_

 **Next chapters riddle…**

 _ **Every Rose has its thorns… but some Rose's don't always have thorns…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Luke's POV**

Sprinting down the streets following Shadow many ponies were looking at us like we were crazy until I skidded to a halt in front of a building… it was covered in vines that I noticed continued to thicken and continued to grow longer… every vine was covered in thorns… "Get that brat out of my orphanage already!" I could hear a mare yell to the day guards next to the building.

I'm taking a wild guess that she's another noble… approaching the building the day guards attempted to halt me until they realized who I was and stood aside. "Give me a sit rep."

"The foal that you had saved had woken up and when she noticed her surroundings…" he looked at a notepad in his hoof. "She… purposely used her magic and attacked the occupants who were forced out because of the thorns on the vines…"

I looked at the vines as the day guard attempted to get into the building. "tell the guard to get back… I'm going to attempt to counter her magic with my own." He nodded before giving the order as they all got back. Holding my sword I concentrated greatly onto the blade as it begun to glow with a black aura… raising the weapon over my head in a stance before swinging my weapon downward as an arc of black left the blade and went straight into the doorway… colliding with the vines preventing everyone from getting in…

The vines then proceeded to wither before they fell to the ground… but I could see new ones quickly making their way out and growing… "You two with me!" I yelled at the two guards nearest as I charged in with the two of them. As soon as we got in I brought my shirt up and covered my mouth and nose… "What the fuck is that smell?"

"Smells like Private Grant after he has too much cider…" one of the guards stated… I feel bad for whoever that is.

"Let's get moving… that was the first time I ever forced my magic out so I don't know if I can do it again." They nodded as we began to slowly traverse the building… vines, plants, flowers… they were everywhere.

"I suggest we go upstairs sir…" one of the guards says behind me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Cause look where the vines are coming from…" I looked at the vines that had covered the door trailed towards up and farther down the hall… I nodded to the other two as we begun to walk along the vines… going up the stairs the vines were coming from one of the doors…

"You two stay here… don't need her to be too afraid…" they nodded in understanding as I sheathed my sword and took the sheath off and handed it to one of the guard. As they took it I gave a sigh of relief as I cautiously walked towards the door before knocking on it… immediately the vines spewed out a gas as I quickly got back and waved my hand in front of my face. Immediately the guards heads started to spin before they fell to the floor… sleeping gas! I could hear their snores as I could feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier…

I braced my shoulder before I charged the door. My light armor making a small dent into it as I got back and charged again and again. After the fifth hit I had fallen to my hands and knees… the gas was starting to get to me… just one… more… time… I charged towards the wall with all my force as it exploded into shards… I tumbled on the floor as I felt the pain of wood shards enter my body. Getting to my hands and knees I looked around until I eventually spotted the filly… she was hiding in the shadows of an unused fireplace and she looked very afraid.

Shrugging off the pain a little I stumbled to my feet before I crouched down about 3 feet in front of the fireplace. I could see the fear in her eyes. "Hey there little one…" she took a few steps back. "Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you…"

"P-p-please… j-j-just stay away…" she said… she sounded so afraid… I gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault all of this is happening… your just afraid… why don't you come out…"

"No!" the vines proceeded to shoot out as the gas filled the room… it didn't seem to affect her as I stood up and stumbled around…

"Listen… everyone has fears… everyone is afraid at least once in their life…" I tumbled around as I crashed into a desk… causing a vase with flowers in it to fall over. "What… are you afraid of…"

"I-i-i…" I fell to the floor onto my side facing the fireplace… slowly losing my vision.

"There is nothing to be afraid of here… I won't let… anything… hurt… you…" and that was when I fell asleep…

"Luke… Luke… get up ya lazy bum!" I opened my eyes to find shadow standing over me. I attempted to bring up my right arm but found that I couldn't move it. Looking at why I smiled when I saw the filly laying down on my arm… snoozing soundly… "The vines just disappeared… is there a reason why two of the day guards are sleeping outside of this room?"

"Sleeping gas… the vines produced the gas when I first knocked on the door… I was able to break the door down to escape the gas… then this room filled with gas a few minutes later." I stared at the sleeping filly as Shadow slowly picked her up with her magic allowing me to get up. After I got up I took her from her magical grasp as I held her in my arms. "You have any idea what's going to happen to her?"

"It's all up to her guardian… meaning the caretaker of the orphanage…"

"Just look at what she had done!" me and Shadow both cringed as I used my one free hand to cover her ears to allow her to sleep. The mare from before had stomped in with an angry look on her face. "Where is that little brat?!"

"Calm down miss. She's right there." Bad idea Shadow… the mare glared at me.

"I'll have you know that's she's going to need to pay for the damages and injuries caused." She then stated.

"I doubt she has the bits to do so miss. Plus she is in your jurisdiction." I stated. "Meaning something happened that caused her to go like this."

"She woke up… screamed… then vines went everywhere. Several foals injured and many items broken. She isn't in my jurisdiction until I send in the paperwork which she needed to sign. So either she pays and gets sent to a troubled foal's orphanage or she pays and her horn is removed." Shadow gasped.

"Why would you say get her horn removed?!" Shadow yelled. At this rate they are going to wake her up.

"Because she is a threat to our society!" she then yelled as I begun to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to bring this filly with me until things are settled… until then have a good day ma'am…" I quickly walked out the door before any more could be said. Leaving the building I encountered Armor talking to a few guards. When he spotted me he trotted over.

"I'm guessing this is the cause of the vine problem?" he asked with a small smirk as I nodded. "Mare kind of deserved it… she doesn't care for those that she doesn't deem worthy…"

"Sir you know the rules correct." One of the guards stated as armor sighed and nodded at him.

"Unfortunately we need to take her to have her horn taken away. With that kind of magic at a young age it's the only way for her to be adopted."

"You come and touch her and I will show you how mad I can get." I said with scorn in my voice as I walked straight past him and towards the castle. On the way I heard a little yawn as I turned my attention towards the little one in my arms. "How did you sleep little one?"

"I… slept well…" she was still afraid of me that was quite easy to tell.

"No need to worry. I'm not going to hurt you… I'm bringing you to the castle to meet with a few friends of mine alright?" she gave a small and slow nod. "What's your name?"

"Rose…" she said shyly as I smiled.

"Now isn't that cute for a cute little flower like you." I tickled her tummy a little as she laughed. When I stopped she was still giggling. Reaching the castle doors I walked in and immediately encountered several of the guard.

"Sir… it is protocol to do this." They surrounded me. So they really have to do it huh? Well… guess what they just did… they… pissed… me… **off!** Activating my magic large tentacles came from the shadows on the ceiling and wrapped around the bodies of the guards. Bringing them into the air I walked straight past them and reached my room. Walking in me set Rose onto the floor as she looked at me confused until I crouched down. "Stay here… do not let anyone in unless you hear my voice alright?" she nodded as I walked out the door and locked it with my key.

I have to learn to place protection spells… that would make things so much easier. Walking through the halls I reached the meeting room to only find cadence in there. Doing some paperwork with quill in her magic and a stack of scrolls on the floor. "Hey cadence." She jumped at the sound of my voice but turned her head to me and smiled.

"Hello Luke." I approached her as she looked back to her papers.

"What are these?" I asked picking up a scroll and opening it.

"My aunts tend to leave minor problems to me… although that pile right there are all petitions to get you out of Canterlot." She said as I read the scroll I had and just as she said.

"Whelp… if I ever get married Canterlot is a no for a wedding." She giggled a little.

"True… but Canterlot weddings are some of the most beautiful." I groaned as she giggled a little more.

"Why am I even talking about weddings now… I don't even know the dating system of this place yet…"

"It's actually quite easy. If there is a mare you love a lot… all you have to do is ask and they might become your Marefriend. There is Herding as well."

"Herding?" uh oh… this can't be good…

"Yes. The population of Stallions against Mares is… quite low. So Herding is quite rare though but it is accepted for more offspring." She said.

"Why do I feel like that that's going to be a problem for me in the future…" she giggled some more. "But anyways… do you know where Celestia or Luna are?"

"To be honest… no. they might be busying themselves with small talk with the King and Lord. Why do you ask?" she asked setting the quill in her magic down.

"I brought the filly here that had caused the issue. Figured she might not be so afraid if she knew she was safe here so I figured maybe Celestia or Luna could meet her. Forgot about you though…" she was giving me a pout until I said that but it turned into a smile as she nodded. "Would you be?"

"It will be my pleasure." I smiled as I lead her through the halls and when I reached my door I unlocked it and attempted to open it only to find it barricaded.

"Rose… it's me…" whatever was blocking the door was moved as I walked in with Cadence. She was hiding under the bed and went back a little when she saw Cadence. I crouched down next to the bed. "Rose… this is Cadence. She is one of my friends. Why don't you come out and say hi." She looked reluctant but she slowly came out as Cadence squealed a little.

"Oh she is so… cute!" she said lowering her head to get a better look at her.

"Apparently it's in day guard protocol to remove her horn after an incident like that. Armor said it was the only way she would most likely get adopted." Cadence looked shocked before frowning shortly before going back to a smile as she laid down on the floor next to Rose.

"I'll have to talk with Aunt Celestia about that as well as Shining… but why did you do it sweetie?" she looked too afraid to tell.

"I'm taking a guess it was because you thought you were still being Foalnapped?" she gave a slow nod. "well that's understandable… so what are we going to do with her Cadence? We can't bring her back and the Mare in charge of the orphanage is suing her."

"there's not much that we can do…" she said as she nuzzled Rose in the side causing her to giggle a little before looking at me with a sad look. "what did her parents do for a living?"

"don't know. This is the same filly that was almost Foalnapped." I said. "what did they do little one?" I then asked her crouching down.

"all I know is whenever they came home… I smelled sweets." She said with a cock of her head.

"ah… a sweet shop. They don't really get much business except for on holidays where they have special kinds of sweets… do you remember where you live?" she nodded before she turned to me. "maybe you can go with her to her house. Find anything that might help her… all we have to hope is that the bill isn't too high…" I nodded.

"you ready to go Rose?" Rosa nodded as I picked her up in my arms and Cadence got back up.

"I'll tell my Aunts of what is occurring if I see them. I'll also try to find armor and notify him to stay away from you two for a while until things are sorted." I nodded.

"if you see Shadow have her put several guards on us to make sure we stay alright." She nodded with a smile. After saying a last goodbye as soon as we exited the castle I set Rose down I followed her through the town until we reached a house. On the front door though was a notice saying the property was bought by a noble named Turncoat… where have I heard that name before?

I could hear some sniffling and looked to see that Rose's head was down with tears going down her face. picking her up she looked at me with wonder. "even if the house is bought your belongings are your own alright?" she nodded. Trying the door with her in my arms the door opened as I walked in with her. Setting her back down once more she ran around with a smile on her face as I smiled at her happy attitude. I walked around until I reached a table which had pictures on it. Picking one up I smiled…

So that must be her mom and dad… they were holding her in their arms when she was born I assumed since she looking a lot younger. "that was when I was born mommy said…" I looked at Rose who was at my feet looking at the picture in my hands. "I miss them…" I picked her up just before she started crying.

"I'm sure you do… they are always with you though in your heart alright?" she nodded. "should we grab a bag to start collecting some of your stuff?" she nodded with a smile on her face as I set her down… yet again… and searched for a couple bags. After finding some bags I let her take one to her room to grab some stuff while I stayed down here to grab books and pictures for her. Collecting all the small pictures and putting them into one bag I then grabbed another bag and begun to put books into it.

While I was filling that I pulled a book off of a shelf and saw combo lock. Surprise filled my face as I pulled off whole sections of books to reveal a safe. I put a hand to my chin as I thought that whatever was in the safe must have been important if it was hidden behind adult books… don't ask why I was grabbing them…

Putting my hand to the lock I begun to force my magic into the safes innards… until I heard a loud creak as the safe door forced open. I'm getting better at using my magic every time I use it. Like it does what I want faster and faster. Opening the safe my eyes widened as I looked at what was inside. Several large bit pouches along with some scrolls. Taking one of the scrolls it had I realized it had an official seal on the ribbon keeping it closed. Opening it I realized just how important it was to keep locked up the other two were the same except one was protected by magic…

Figuring Rose might want these I hid them into my back pants pocket before grabbing all of the large bit bags and bringing them out. Closing the safe and making sure it still worked… thankfully it did… I begun to fill the bags once more.

After an hour of me filling bags Rose came down with two bags or she struggled to. One had stuffed animals in it so that would be light to carry while the other had toys. I smiled at her innocent mind when the door opened up to reveal a stallion wearing a getup you would most likely find in the civil war for a noble… that was a big explanation. "who are you two and what are you doing on my property?" he asked with annoyance and anger.

 **Herd member riddle continued (I think I already spoiled it with the last part but screw it!)**

 _ **Twinkle twinkle little star… just who knows who you truly are…**_

 **Next Chapters riddle:**

 _ **Darkness may be bad… but sometimes it is used for good… but to meet the one that created the darkness… is one that should be wary of…**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello sir. My name is Luke Damson and I'm here with Rose to get her stuff."

"I own this property… you want any… of MY! Stuff… you come to me." He smirked. "And there's a cost…"

"Unfortunately you only own the property. Not any of the items inside said property except for maybe the furniture." He gave me a scornful frown. "Rose take your two bags outside and I'll be out there momentarily…" she nodded as she dragged her bags across the floor until she reached the outside. "Alright sir… if you have a bill send it to the night guard captain." I stated putting the bit bags to my belt as they weighed me down quite a bit before grabbing the actual bags.

"Why would I do that?" he asked annoyed once more.

"Because that's who you are talking to." I walked straight past him as I met Rose outside. Grabbing her bags she smiled as we made our way to the castle. When we reached my room I placed the bags down. Afterwards she jumped up onto the bed. "Alright… so why don't you play with your things until I get back? I'm going to go pay the mare that owned the orphanage alright?" she gave a slow nod as I left the room. "I'm locking the door alright?" another nod as I closed and locked it up.

I began my journey back to the orphanage. When I arrived the guard was still cleaning up the remains of the vines as I approached the owner of said orphanage. "Alright ma'am… how much do you require to fix the place up?" I asked her.

"Oh no… I have had enough of me being unable to do anything to foals when they destroy the orphanage with their magic! I'm suing her for everything she owns!"

"Slow down there ma'am! Ain't that a bit unfair?" I asked. Trying to calm her down.

"Unfair?! Try my entire building being messed up and more than likely destroyed every month since it's been opened!" she yelled as ponies started to watch. "I'm suing that filly… for everything… she… owns…" she said getting up in my face.

"Alright then! Several rules of talking to me… rule one!" I pushed her to the ground. "Do not! Get up in my face! I don't care who or what you are I will push you to the ground! Rule two! She's just a filly who had lost all of what she owned and I'm just here to pay off the damages so I'm only nice in the beginning! Rule three! You threaten me and I will!" I got up in her own face. "Fuck! You! Up!"

After allowing her to get up I could tell she was still enraged. "Now! How much… for damages?" she looked towards the building as she pondered.

"About 3000 bits…" she said. Pulling one of the bags off I begun the drastic job… of counting bits…

Finishing counting an hour later I gave her 3000 bits as well as figuring out each bag held 2000… one of her parents was a unicorn so I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of spacious spell. Returning to the castle I took a head count of how many bits were remaining… there were 5 bags to begin with… giving 1 and a half… left Rose with… 7000? I think that's it.

I soon returned to the room as I stretched… quite tired from today's events… I reached the room to find rose asleep in the middle of all other toys… she had quite a few of them… it just looked so cute that she fell asleep holding a cookie with legs, arms, and circle eyes… calmly picking her up I laid her down onto the bed as I walked over to a chair in the room and brought it over. Setting it down on the side closest to her and the door.

Petting her mane I begun to think… Celestia had notified me, Shadow, and Luna to get a good night's sleep tonight. She had the mayor buy a house at the edge of town near the forest for training. It was a good size from what she's telling me and I was pondering if I should leave Rose here or bring her with me. That question soon disappeared as I fell to sleep…

 _Finally…_

Jolting my eyes open I found myself in a black void… with a… black orb outlined in white floating in front of me?

 _Yes yes that is me… now Luke Damson… current Chosen… I believe you have some questions?_

"Wait… what?"

 _I know you have had questions… like how you got here… how you have magic… many questions…_

"Um… alright… how did I get here then?" I asked.

 _that was our doing… bringing you here to fight a great evil that will be explained once you unlock more magic… and we are leaving it up to you to unlock them…_

"Alright then… next question… what the hell! Are you!" I yelled.

 _I am known as the… fifth I think? Yeah… fifth generation of the embodiment of Darkness… my name is Dark._

"Uh… what?"

 _You are simple minded species aren't you? I am in charge of all dark magic across all time lines, dimensions, and alternate dimensions. Although alternate dimensions belong to our others I am the exception…_

"I guess that's understandable. To be honest I don't have any more questions."

 _Really now? Well then… to be honest in here it may of felt like a few minutes but out there it has been many hours. Figuring you will most likely wake up on your own in a few minutes I must tell you a few things. First of all I am surprised that you have gotten the idea of how to use your magic._

"What?" I heard a sigh.

 _Using your thoughts… when you unlock 5 more magic variants it will take more than thoughts to control your magic._

"Wait… unlock 5 more?!"

 _Yes… you have magic variants waiting to be fully unlocked inside of you… but with the fact you might be our strongest chosen some of the magic will most likely leak out of their seals before they are fully unlocked… giving you the chance to use that magic with limited use… it appears you are waking up… I wait to see… what you do next… is up to you…_

Jolting awake I put my left hand to my forehead. Whelp… that was a thing… looking outside of the window I saw the sun was just raising. Getting out of the chair and almost falling over due to my legs still being asleep after moving them around enough so they were finally able to move freely. Note to self… remember to fetch my sword from the armory before leaving is a must…

As I pondered what I might need after grabbing a cloak and my SIG with 1 mag with holster after putting it all on I opened the door to reveal Celestia. "Good morning." She smiled and nodded as I motioned for her to come in but be quiet. She nodded as she walked in and I closed the door behind her.

"I have to tell you a few things before you leave for Ponyville today. You will have the daughters of the Dragon Lord and Griffon King accompany you. Due to unfortunate circumstances of… our negotiations."

"I'm guessing I'm not allowed to ask why?" she nodded as I sighed. "Then can I ask a favor?" she nodded. "Can you watch over Rose? I don't really trust Armor at the moment and I don't want her at the orphanage."

"Why don't you just bring her?" she then asked me.

"Because I think she might prefer it here. If she was my daughter I would want her to still go to school."

"Very well… I have already awakened the two plus my sister. I do not know if your second in command is up yet."

"She most likely is… she usually gets up earlier than me." I stated. She nodded. Half an hour later I had grabbed my sword and met the 4 that were coming with me to Ponyville at the train station. When we got onto the train for some reason both daughters sat on either side of me… "So do you two know what's going on?" Shadow looked amused and I could tell she was suppressing a giggle while Luna slowly nodded. "You going to tell me?" she shook her head as I sighed. Shadow had her two daggers along with a black cloak and her armor on. Luna also had on a cloak while the dragon princess had a large satchel and the griffon princess had a small satchel of stuff.

"Whelp since they are going to be with us for a while... let's get acquainted! I'm Luke."

"Dracul..." the dragon princess snorted out like she didn't want to be here one bit.

"I am Lightcrest..." the griffon princess said in a low tone. Actually I think I forgot to say but instead of the normal brown of the griffon's body she had a sand colored brown instead...

"You two aren't talkative are you?" I said with a sigh.

"Not when I'm around a feather ball." Dracul snarled. Lightcrest stayed quiet as I sighed.

"This is only to be a looooooong day..."

After we arrived in Ponyville we first met a pink pony... who seemed to defy physics... not even going to ask... before we met a mare. "Are you the th-five that the princess said was arriving." she changed what she was saying once she saw Dracul and Lightcrest.

"Yes... but can I ask a quick question?" Luna now had her hood up thankfully before anyone else could see her. The mare nodded in response to my question. "Who was that Pink Pony… who seemed to defy physics?"

"Oh her!" she smiled. "That's Pinkie Pie. She's the town's party planner extraordinaire! She loves meeting new ponies."

"We ain't ponies." Dracul snorted.

"Force of habit." She said with a smile causing Dracul to snort in annoyance. "But anyways. Let's show you to where you will be staying." I nodded. We followed the mare and her assistant. Walking through the town when ponies saw us they stared for a few seconds and whispered to one another before going back to their own things. Reaching a large house which I guessed was a two story with about 10 rooms… I like to guess on things meaning I am horrible at bets…

As she pulled out a key and unlocked the door as soon as we walked in… a bunch of ponies jumped out and yelled surprise. Causing almost all of us to jump as Shadow and Luna were swarmed. Thankfully… she still has her hood up which I'm guessing is with Shadows help. "Let's party everypony!" a cyan Pegasus yelled doing a flip into the air as music blared through the house.

I avoided the party entirely or actually the ponies avoided me. Lightcrest was actually with me at the moment due to the fact she didn't like very large groups. Luckily I was able to grab a few bottles of water from the fridge downstairs. Pulling out three of them I set one to the side while I handed the other I had to Lightcrest.

She accepted it with elegance before opening it slowly with her beak and then taking a small drink. "I'm not much for parties that's for sure…" I stated taking a seat in a chair and taking a large gulp of water. She still remained quiet. Causing me to sigh I stood up and sat down next to her. "Okay listen… why aren't you talking? I am 89 percent sure that I haven't done anything wrong."

"Dad… decided to just send me with you… without telling me why… I'm afraid…" she said.

"What are you afraid of?" I had gotten off my seat at this point as was crouched down next to her seat. Staying eye level with her.

"My father… has tried many times to set me up with griffon nobles… I have a feeling he has done the same… here…" she said.

"Why would he do it now? To be honest the only male here is… me…" I started to put two and two together. "Uh oh…"

"The only time he ever lets me out of the castle or out of his sight is when he tries to put me together with a noble…" tears started to go down her eyes. "Why won't he just let me find my own love!" she grabbed me and started to cry as I stayed there in surprise… before hugging her back.

"Okay now listen." I said after a few minutes as I pushed her away a little to look at her eyes as she looked into my own. "While you're here you can do just about whatever you want. Just make sure you clear it with me or Shadow first since basically me and her are Luna's, Dracul's, and your guards." She nodded with a small smile. "You know what… I now suddenly have the feeling to go and party!" she gave a short giggle.

Several hours of partying later me and the others were cleaning up except for Dracul who was sleeping on the couch… her breath just smelling of her drinking Alcohol. Luna and Shadow were cleaning up the kitchen area as well as making sure all the food we had didn't expire for a while while me and Lightcrest proceeded to clean up the large living room the house had.

The house had many rooms… one large living room, one large dining room for 10… for some reason… 2 guest bedrooms with room for two in each and a master bedroom… with a bed so large it could probably fit all of us. "Whelp… I haven't been to a party in years and I'm suspecting that I might be going to more of Pinkie Pie's parties soon." Lightcrest let loose a short giggle while she picked up a few plastic cups and threw them away.

"What is it with ponies and sweets though?" Lightcrest asked picking up several half eaten cupcakes before throwing them into the bag she had.

"I don't know. I prefer **(don't know if I said anything about what he eats yet and I'm too lazy to check)** a healthy diet of meat and a good salad."

"You eat meat?!" she almost yelled with surprise as I nodded.

"My kind needs it for our bodies. I haven't had meat in a while **(again don't know and to lazy)** and I'm not feeling 100 percent without it." I said flexing my right arm to show that it had gone a little flabby.

"I can send a scroll to my father to have some griffons deliver some meat." She said with a smile.

"Why thank you very much. Though I don't know what Luna and Shadow might say of it."

"No worries… so what are we all doing here anyway?" she asked confused. "I expected my father putting me up with you somehow but I figure that's not the case."

"Luna's magic is gone thanks to the griffon rebels. Until we locate certain gems or something she can't get her magic back so she's an open target due to her inability to use magic. It's why we are trying to keep her hidden. I'll have to ask Shadow to train me with a sword and practice my magic in secret since only those in the guard and castle know of my magic."

"Is there anything I might be able to help with?" she asked.

"Help Luna in any way you can cause she needs all the help she can at the moment. An Alicorn without magic is one that is near helpless… I know from it happening to Celestia once." It was a horrible day… when she had a butler suit tailored for me… never again…

"I… can try…" she said with determination in her voice.

"So you went from an all-out shy female to a half talkative female." She blushed a little at my statement causing me to smile. "But tomorrow there is something you could help me with." She tilted her head. "I need to find a job while we are here."

"Isn't princess Celestia sending bits?" she asked.

"For Luna yes… for the four of us no… Shadow had already told me she was looking for a job so I might as well to. You can help me look for one tomorrow." She nodded. This might not be so bad after all…

 **Dracul's POV**

That… bloody… birdbrain! I'm not going to lose this competition against… against… her! No way in the name of the first dragon am I going to lose to her!

 **Okay everypony I believe you might of all already figured out who the first in the herd is or are still guessing so when it becomes evident I will put up the first part for the nest herd member… which I'm still deciding to be honest… so we have Shadow, Dracul or Lightcrest, our simple mystery… but who else? I'll try to get chapters up as soon as possible everyone but on to the next chapters riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **They may call this a misunderstanding… but I call it racism…**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was the middle of the night and I was lying on the couch in the living room… it was near midnight by the old grandfather clock that was in the room and I just couldn't fall to sleep for once. So getting up from the couch I grabbed my sword and went out into the woods behind the house… figuring I could tire myself out by training with my magic. After going into a clearing I pulled my sword out of its sheath as I examined it better… never figuring what it actually looked like… 3 and a half feet long with one side being a faded gold while the other was a cobalt blue. By how I usually hold it in my right hand the faded gold was always facing towards the ground and the cobalt blue was always pointing upwards.

On the hilt guard there were two swirls with one on both ends… one showing a black sun on the faded gold while the cobalt had a white moon… the hilt was about 6 to 7 inches long and it was a beautiful sword. The hilt was a swirl of cobalt and faded gold as it changed color every inch or so as it spun down towards the bottom of the hilt.

"let's see what I'm all able to do…" my wings I have kept hidden under my clothes due to the fact that they literately melt into the shadows under my clothes although when sun blasted my back without my cloak on they sprung from the back sending me flying off my seat on the train. Thankfully Shadow knew a minor fixer upper spell and fixed them while I put my cloak on.

Holding my sword in my right hand in a stance with it over my head and my left hand raised in front of me I concentrated my magic into my right hand as the sword became engulfed in black shadow… before I gave an onslaught of swings which sent arcs of shadow from the blade which dissipated about 3 feet from the tree line giving me a range of about 15 feet from where I was in the middle. I fired at least 8 of them before the shadows were no longer on the blade.

"Shadow arc…" I muttered unexpectedly… "There was always the badass that named what moves he used… but also wielded a giant badass sword… don't remember who that was unfortunately." I then muttered.

"Practicing your swordplay?" this caused me to jump and fumble my sword in my hands until I caught it and gave a sigh of relief. Turning I spotted Shadow.

"Yeah… couldn't sleep figured I might as well tire myself out. What are you doing up?" I asked her as she approached.

"Don't know. Just decided to go for a midnight stroll." She then said. "Then I found you out here swinging your sword around like an idiot." I glared at her as she laughed.

"I was going to ask you if you didn't mind helping me how to use my sword properly. I got the run down on my magic good but I need to read about certain spells I can use."

"I could help you…" she trailed off.

"Oh come on please!" I asked as she smiled.

"Very well… this will be good revenge for the training you put all of us through." I gulped as she gave a wicked smile and glare. Before whipping out her daggers with her magic and literately dissolving into shadow. This caused me to jump before instinct had me duck… her leaping over my head before she charged me again and again as I attempted to block her attacks. Her yelling orders as she attacked. "Determine your opponent's moves faster!" and like "stop moving so slow!" but when I got into stride she was getting a hard time from my own attacks.

We trained for several hours until eventually she called for a breather but I still felt energized. "How… do you… have… so much… stamina?!" she yelled slash hacked out as she breathed heavily.

"I'm suspecting my magic. I saw small tendrils in my feet while we were fighting as they absorbed the shadows from the surrounding area." I said looking at my feet to see that they were still doing it. "And I'm guessing that I'm going to be very sore in the morning when the sun comes up." She fell onto her side and rolled onto her back from the exhaustion as I sat down next to her. "So how much do you know about Ponyville?"

"Not… much… I heard about it… and its hospitality before… guess it was true." She said. Yeah the ponies really did enjoy most of our company. Although they didn't like me that much but in the end they determined I was a good guy.

"So in the morning both you and I have to find work to keep Dracul and Lightcrest fed and stuff… the mayor said that we didn't have to pay bills currently but that might change in the future."

"My mother was a waitress… I know a few things that she taught me so I might be able to do that."

"I heard that the element of honest has a farm… might check that out. Would get in some exercise as well so that would be good."

"Yeah…" we just watched the stars as time went on… that was until I noticed a cloud just hovering above us…

"Hey Shadow…"

"Hm…" she said. I pointed to the cloud above us.

"Any idea why… there is a single cloud above us… unmoving… when there aren't any clouds for a mile or so?" instantly the cloud began to move towards the town at a rapid rate as my eyes widened.

"What cloud?" Shadow asked as I face palmed.

"Of course you had your eyes closed… although I am suspecting that I am going to have trouble in the morning…"

"Why?" she asked looking at me.

"Cause I just realized that that cloud… was there since I practiced my magic…"

The morning came quickly as I drank some coffee in a mug in the kitchen… though I did wish this world had creamer and not just plain coffee. I had prepared cups for the others as well and the first one down was Lightcrest. I had her take the room that was supposedly given to me while Shadow slept in the same room as Luna… to keep her safe… although I did have to move her back when she fell asleep on the grass.

And true to what I was thinking I was sore all over from last night… as soon as the sun came up the soreness arrived on schedule. "You drink coffee?" she shook her head. "How about tea?" she nodded. Preparing her some tea and pouring the coffee I poured for her back into the pot as soon as the tea was finished I gave her a cup of it as she nodded her thanks. Things were going on fine this morning… but I was still worried about that cloud from last night… I know what I saw…

Soon though a knock came at the door as I set down my mug and sluggishly walked towards it. Opening it… it revealed 6 ponies… one was hiding behind an orange one… two Pegasus, two unicorns, and two earth ponies. "Hi… I'm… Twilight Sparkle. May me come in?" she asked. I could detect a very small amount of fear and justice in her voice. This can't be good…

"Sure… any of you want coffee?" I asked allowing them in. "or some tea?"

"Thank you for the offer darling. I'll take some coffee if you don't mind." The white unicorn asked.

"I'm alright." The cyan Pegasus said… eyeing me… that can't be good either…

"I'll have some tea please…" I could hear the yellow Pegasus say with a low voice.

"I'll take ya up on that offer." The orange pony said politely.

"Nah! I'm alright!" so this is Pinkie Pie… great… make sure she stays away from the coffee…

"I'll have some tea please." The purple unicorn said as they all walked in and took a seat in the living room. Trying to stay far away from Lightcrest who was going shy mode again.

"So what do you want?" I asked the orange pony.

"Coffee please." I nodded. Two coffees and two teas…

Grabbing 4 more mugs I poured the last of the coffee into two of the mugs before putting tea in the other two. Grabbing the four with both of my hands I brought them in and handed them to their respective owners. "I remember you 6 from when I first came to Equestria." I said as they looked surprised. "You don't remember the giant creature from the ruins?"

"I thought I recognized you somewhere!" the cyan Pegasus yelled.

"Please be quiet… we have three still sleeping upstairs." She gave me the 'I'm watching you' with a single hoof before lowering herself into a seat. Leaving me standing since there was hardly any room. "The names Luke."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." The purple unicorn stated proudly. She used to live in Canterlot didn't she? I can tell by the way her voice sounds…

"I'm Pinkie Pie and I love meeting new friends!" the pink pony yelled as a hood was forced into her mouth by Twilight.

"Sorry about her… she always gets like this when meeting new ponies. I'm Rarity darling." Stated the white unicorn with politeness.

"The names Rainbow Dash! The fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria!" just wait until they find out about my wings… I know a spell that makes it so I can fly around the middle of the mountain Canterlot's on 10 times… in a minute!

"I'm… Fluttershy…" should of expected that from her…

"And I'm Applejack." The orange pony stated.

"This is Lightcrest. She's going to be with me and my friends for a short while." She gave a small and shy wave.

"Yeah… I don't really like griffons anymore…" Rainbow stated crossing her hooves. "Not when Gilda came a few days ago…" she then muttered.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way. How can I help you 6?" I asked leaning against the wall drinking my own coffee.

"Rainbow had come to me last night saying she saw you using… a certain kind of magic…" I knew there was something off about that cloud… "Is what she says… true?" asked Twilight.

"I will not deny it. I am most likely the only dark magic user in the-" and then I was tackled by a fast flying Pegasus as we stumbled into the kitchen. Her ending up on top of me.

"I knew it! You really are a monster!" she attempted to stomp my head in if I hadn't moved my head to the side and then used my legs to kick her off of me.

"Now that's racist where I come from!" I yelled. Forgetting the others were sleeping upstairs.

"Bring it!" she yelled stomping her hoof.

"Everypony please calm down." Twilight attempted to stop as Applejack got next to Rainbow, Fluttershy hid behind the couch Lightcrest was sitting on, Rarity pulled out rope with her magic, and finally Pinkie Pie got a serious look on her face.

If we end up fighting in the house… I'll have to pay for all the damages! Helllllll no! Charging towards the back door as I leapt out it a rainbow blur went speeding over my head as I charged towards the forest. "After it!" running past tree after tree I soon came to the clearing I was in last night with shadow. My sword still leaning up against the tree at the other end with my sheath in the middle. Charging towards it I was stopped as the Pegasus swooped in and grabbed it from its spot and flew straight back into the air… I skidded to a stop as I watched her take off in disbelief. Just how fast was she?! Soon though I was surrounded by the other three while Rainbow threw the sword into a tree and flew above my head. "Can't we just talk this out?" I asked.

"Nope!" came a voice from directly behind me as I felt a massive pain in my back as I was sent flying into the air where Rainbow caught me. She then flew upwards as I struggled to get free before she let me go. Thinking I would fall and hit the ground as I neared the ground I flipped myself in the air so the sun was shining into my back… causing my wings to spring out as I used them to brace my fall. Tumbling I soon skidded onto both feet and one hand as pain flared through my back.

I have got to learn how to use these wings… that's a fact… they stared amazed as my wings went their full wing span… both wings were 7 feet long and quite big… still don't know how I keep them concealed but I'll just roll with it… and the stupid song is now in my head! They see me rolling… they hating… shut up brain!

"Last chance to talk this out." I said getting into a combat stance as my magic surrounded my body. "All of you! Stop this now!" Twilight had charged out of the brush as I released my magic. "Rainbow you didn't even allow him to explain!"

"But he's a monster!"

"That's racist!" I yelled shaking my fist at her.

"Shut up the both of you!" Twilights pissed… that's a for sure… "So how about we all just calm down… and let him explain… okay? Okay…" I'm starting to like her a lot… Rainbow landed while the other three walked over to Twilight as I did as well. "Please… explain…"

"Was going to. Found out I had dark magic on accident after raging against one of the nobles. Afterwards the council mage was basically my magic meter and turns out he found out my magic wasn't like the normal dark magic."

"Like's true…" and I wanted to keep Dark a secret… time for another lie.

"Ask Celestia. She knows all about it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"If the princess trusts you… I trust you…" Twilight said as I gave her a thankful smile.

"You're just going to believe it?! What if its lying?!" Rainbow yelled.

"I doubt he would be able ta lie in front of me Rainbow." Already did Applejack… unfortunately… "He's telling the truth."

"Thank you applejack… now let's hope we didn't wake up Shadow… she gets quite-"

"WHO THE BUCK IS YELLING AT 8 IN THE MORNING?!" I cringed as I heard her voice.

"Grumpy… when woken up…" I said with a sigh. "Now she's going to be like that all day… and we have to search for jobs to… great…"

"We might be able to help you with that… if you will let us." Twilight asked.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind Lightcrest coming with." She nodded with a smile on her face. "Next problem is which one of you is telling Shadow that they woke her up cause it sure as hell wasn't my fault." They looked slightly afraid… and then came Shadow stomping out of the brush with messed up hair and an angry look on her face. She stood there waiting for an answer as she kept on tapping her right hoof on the ground…

"Um… sorry about that…" Rainbow said thankfully. I had enough of her revenge last night. Thank you Rainbow!

Several hours later everybody except for Dracul and Luna were up. Leaving behind a note we all went out to search for jobs as it was near lunchtime. "So you're the captain of the new night guard?" Twilight asked with a smile as I told her my story.

"Yep. Shadows actually my second. Decided to get some vacation for a little while with all that has been happening."

"Yeah… when you have time later meet me at the library." She said.

"Library? And why the library?"

"Yes the library. You live nearby actually." She said pointing to a large tree. "And just meet me there... please?" I nodded. Shadow split off from our group at some point while Pinkie Pie stated she had to go help the Cakes… whatever that meant as she bounced off.

"So what kind of job are ya looking for?" Applejack asked.

"To be honest I was in the army in my world and was basically the only good thing about it was the work with my team."

"So ya like hard work?" I nodded at Applejacks question. "Why don't cha work at ma family's farm? We can always use the help!" I smiled.

"Why thank you… now comes the next question… now what to do?" suddenly a little white bunny came running over and begun to poke Fluttershy's front leg.

"Oh." She said in a low tone before smiling. "Hello Angel… what's wrong?" the bunny begun to make motions with his little stubby paws. "Some of the animals found strange objects near the woods?" I narrowed my eyes… this can't be good…

 **Forgot to say this but PM me if you know the answer to the herd member riddle (not you Chaddmychal) and once I get the answer I'll put up the first part of the next riddle. On to the next chapters riddle**

 **Next chapters riddle:**

 _ **Everything in life is connected… what you have is missing one important factor…**_

 **It's not much of a riddle but more like an event.**


	14. Chapter 14

We followed Fluttershy and her little bunny to a small cottage near the outskirts of town. It was filled! With animals… otters… birds… much like the Canterlot garden. "Where are the bags Angel?" Fluttershy asked in a low tone and he pointed towards a familiar sight next to the front door…

"It… can't be…" I said with wide eyes.

"Do you know what they are?" Twilight asked.

"Hell yeah I do! Woo!" I ran over to the bags and took one down and zipping it open… I just couldn't believe it! "Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah!" I said as I went through the stuff.

"What's in the bag?" I heard Rainbow ask.

"This is the stuff I had with me at the base I was stationed at!" I said with happiness. "It's still has everything I ever had in it!" pulling out the things my smile grew bigger and bigger until it couldn't get bigger. Pulling out my two extra weapons a Kimber Custom and a Desert Eagle. Both having 3 mags for every magazine size along with having one of the largest sizes inside of both guns already meaning… 10 mags for both weapons! And I even had the holsters!

Then pulling out many small scrapbooks that I had continued to make since my parents died and luckily they were in the same condition. I also had my phone and charger in one but I mainly only used that for emergencies. My iPod which I realized was at half charge and luckily I still had the ear buds and charger.

Then some of my favorite books that I brought to the base to read on my downtime. Several personal pictures I had of me and my team of night outings… "Everything is here…" I said with a tear going down my eye. But then I whipped my head to the other bags… "But whose bags are those?" I then muttered.

"Is it… safe to come over?" Twilight asked and I nodded as she walked over. Immediately putting the holsters onto my belt and putting the weapons into said holsters I grabbed one of the smallest mags for both and put them into my front pockets on the side the weapon was on. Desert Eagle on right and Kimber on left.

Standing up I then walked over to the other bags and realized that these ones had no names on them. Taking the first one and bringing it over to the other bag I opened it and begun to search through it. Just some minor stuff… flashlights with batteries… 3 big, 2 medium, and 4 pocket sized. Several knifes including a combat knife which I immediately put into my back pocket. Cigarettes which I am never touching again… several med kits… and finally ammo for my Colt? Whose bag was this?

Closing the bag I grabbed one of the last remaining two and opened it to find clothes… clothes… and even more clothes… some were to small and to large but the rest were my size from what I could tell. Folding them up and putting them away I closed that up as well as I grabbed the very last bag, well wasn't even a bad more like a gun case for a large rifle.… and I opened it. Inside was a beauty…

A United States… M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle… in all its beauty it was resting in the foam with a mag in it as well as a belt below it and 4 other mags in holders on the belt… and along the side were a total of 10 .300 Winchester magnum rounds pointing towards the middle on both sides… "Luke… what… is that?" Lightcrest asked.

"meet… one of the weapons used by my army's snipers… the M2010… the Enhanced Sniper Rifle… bolt action to eject fired shells which takes 5 bullet capacity mags… and with what's here… each of the mags is already filled except for the one currently in the rifle meaning I have a total of 40 bullets with this…" I said closing the case and locking it back up. "You… I'm going to save for when I really need you."

"What is all of this?" Pinkie asked as she stuck her head in an empty bag and lifted it… as the bag stayed on top of her head preventing her from seeing.,

"All of this is from my world. The first bag I opened was what had my belongings in it. All of these are from a unfortunate cadet that just lost his stuff." I said as I begun to gather the bags and put them to the side… that was until I spotted Twilight with one of my scrapbooks in her magic which caused me to snap a little. "Be careful with that!" I yelled yanking it out of her magic surprised her. "These are quite special to me. My parents started making these when I was born and when they died I begun to fill them with my own memories. Only special ones though." I said putting it into its bag before closing it. "Sorry for snapping though… I'm just happy they are now safe and sound."

"Twilight gets that way sometimes with some of her favorite books at the library." Rainbow said with a sneer as Twilight blushed before glaring at Rainbow. "What?"

"Well everypony ah got ta get home before Applebloom gets home from school." Applejack said as she waved goodbye and trotted off.

"Yeah I got to go practice my awesome skills to become a Wonderbolt!" she zoomed away leaving behind a trail of rainbow. Fluttershy immediately went into her college while Rarity ran off to her home to wait for a foal named Sweetie belle and lastly Pinkie Pie… just disappeared… just what is up with her and defying physics?!

But that just left me with Lightcrest and Twilight. The day went by to fast in my opinion but that's just me… "So Twilight want to help me bring my stuff home?" I asked her.

"Isn't only one of these bags yours?" she asked looking at them.

"Yep! But their mine now!" I said grabbing my bag plus the weapon case. Using her magic she placed the small and medium sized bag on her back. We made the journey to the house and dropped the stuff off. Finding a note saying Dracul went out to hunt, hopefully away from Fluttershy's, and Luna was going to do some more of her freaky dream stuff to find out why many foals are getting drastic nightmares. Lightcrest decided to stay behind while I followed Twilight to the library but once we got in… I was hit on the head by a pan causing me to grab the top of my head in pain… "Spike!" I looked at the one who hit me to find a small dragon, guessing he's still in the baby stage, threateningly holding a frying pan with his claws as he stood on a ladder.

"Who are you!" he yelled.

"Spike… he's a friend… as well as a captain of the royal guard." She added for quick measure as his eyes widened and he gave a sheepish laugh. Dropping the frying pan he slowly got down the ladder… picked the pan back up… and ran up the stairs into a room. "Huh… sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little head of his… but follow me." She brought me over to a door which lead down stairs into the basement. As we reached the bottom I realized there were notes everywhere as well as a worn down map in the middle on the floor.

"When I heard you had… dark magic I suspected that you might be the cause of all the sudden crime that's been going on everywhere." She said lifting a newspaper to my eye level as it read about several murders in Manehatten about a week ago plus a Foalnapping taking place in Dodge City. "The Princess asked me to look into these things… and yet I can find nothing in common…" that's because you are missing something that only I know about so far… the council as I was told was also looking into these events but can't connect it to anything.

"Is there any way to send a scroll or something to Celestia?" I asked her.

"Um… yeah. Spikes fire is able to send it directly to her." She said. "Do you need him to write anything?"

"I'll write it myself thank you very much." She levitated over a quill and a scroll as I began my message.

 _Dear Celestia…_

 _I need you to pass a message onto the council mage. The message is… I know what everything is connected to. He will know what it means and knowing him he will teleport to where the scroll came from._

 _From Luke Damson_

Handing it to Twilight she walked up the stairs as I begun to look at all the information. She has about the same amount of information as the council mage… don't ask why I call him that it just sounds cool… 10 minutes later there was a screech of shock and then 5 minutes later came down Twilight and the council mage. "I'm listening." He stated.

"Um… Luke…" I looked at Twilight.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Why is a member of the council… here?" she asked.

"Because I figured its finally time to give you both some info about what's been going on." I said walking over to the biggest section filled with information. "But let's make this a game. What do all of these have in common?" I asked motioning towards the event list she made of when each major event and minor event occurred.

"When they occurred?" Twilight suggested as they both walked over to take a look at it. I mentally face palmed.

"Look closer." They looked at the dates.

"Ah… the time frame shows that in the beginning minor events outweighed the major… but as time went on the major events were more often than minor events." I snapped my fingers.

"Gotcha. But my information is connected to the timeline." I said looking at the event at the top. Random ponies yelling their bad thoughts against other races and nobles plus other families. "What does the top event correspond with the timeline." I stated. They looked and pondered as their two minds worked before looking at me. "3… days…" I said putting a finger up for both words.

"3 days? What does that have to do with anything?" the council mage asked as I face palmed in real life this time.

"Both you and twilight should know… it's basically an important part of my history here." I said as the council mages eyes widened and I nodded. Guessing what he was thinking.

"I'm still stumped… what is it?"

"three days before the first event… was when I came to Equestria…" her eyes widened as she started moving around everywhere and started to move small things of different colored rope to different areas but they all lead to one thing… a picture of me… which is creepy making me think of how the hell she got it…

"It… all adds up." The council mage said as he and twilight backed up to look at everything.

"But… there is one thing always on my mind… my magic isn't the cause of all of this."

"You told me that your magic wasn't seeping out of your body at all this morning. So I put that out of my mind when thinking of this." She said pointing a hoof to a note above my head with the word magic crossed off.

"I know that… but after seeing all of this even the both of you have to agree…" I said turning to them. "That whatever is happening… is connected to me coming here… I mean come on! Everything was fine and dandy before but when I got here 3 days later many bad things start to happen in Equestria!" I said.

"Mrs. Sparkle." The mage said to Twilight as she looked at him. "Will you allow me to bring all of what me and the council have gathered here to connect what we have to what you have gathered?" She nodded. "Thank you. And you…" he said looking at me. "How long have you known about this?"

"To be honest… not long." I stated. "I can't really specify when I figured this out but I'm just glad it's finally off my chest for some reason." I then replied.

"Very well… I will notify the council and begin my work here. My absence will be noted as I work down here."

"Dude… don't you need to eat?"

"I have learned how much substance I need to eat to work. I will be fine." He disappeared in a flash as I turned towards Twilight.

"You going to be alright with him working down here?" I asked her as she nodded. "Alright then. Well I better be off… I got to get home and check on Lightcrest."

"Before you go… maybe we could… hang out sometime?" she said as I turned to look at her.

"That sounds like fun. Plan something and I'll try my best to come." She nodded as I exited the basement and then the library. Giving a sigh of relief I began my journey back to the house… wondering just what is going to happen now… that was until a mist of something came flying at my face as I choked on it a little… before I begun stumbling around and crashed into cart that was moving along and losing my consciousness.

Jolting awake I found myself in the middle of town… the sun high in the sky… but the problem was… where was everyone? Standing up I realized my weapons had been taken I sighed as I thought of the horrors of a pony having my worlds weapons. But those thoughts left as soon as I heard a loud scream… running towards where the scream came from I found a burned down house near the edge of town. Well actually it looked like it was breaking apart from old age but I could see it was burned in many areas.

Approaching the front entrance I made it through the house careful to stay quiet as I reached the second floor… to find a filly cowering in the corner away from a stallion that I quickly knocked out. Approaching the filly I crouched down… but that was when I saw the hollow eyes which caused me to jump back in fear. "Holy shit!" and that was when I realized something… no one around… hollowed eyes… suddenly daytime…

I was in a motherfucking dream…

And that was when I heard a loud screech as I hid against the wall. The filly just laid back down and continued to cry as if nothing happened. _**"more… feed… fear… must… feed…more… must feed on more fear…"**_ the voice was getting clearer as whoever it was got closer… and that was when I saw it… it looked like it was pulled straight out of a horror movie. Combine it with black fire which danced on its skin as its claws looked bloodied as well as its teeth. _**"There you are…"**_ the whatever it was approached the hollowed eyed filly. Deciding to not let anything happen to her I jumped to my feet and swooped in. grabbing her as I jumped off the second story and landed in a brush… which turns out had thorns that entered my body.

Fighting back the pain I got up as I begun to run with the filly. _**"Come back... WITH MY FOOD!"**_ and I pissed that thing off.

Running through the town with that thing following me the entire way. That was until I saw roots rise in front of me which I tripped over. Embracing the filly I took the brunt of the force as I tumbled on the ground as it also pushed the thorns already in me deeper into my skin. Causing even more pain as I stopped rolling. _**"A human mortal… how… unexpected…"**_ I got to my feet as I held the filly in my arms. _**"Aren't you a long ways from home…"**_

"What the fuck are you?" I asked taking a step back as it started to walk around me at a distance in a circle.

" _ **Oh no need for such language human… why… if you give me that filly… I might tell you what you want."**_ The voice of it… just made me want to do it. Shaking my head to get the thoughts out of my head I hugged the filly tighter.

"Why don't you just tell me?" I said moving a little as I noticed a small weight in the back of my pants… my knife!

" _ **Oh… very well… I'm known as a Nightmare. With a capital N… we come in all shapes and sizes… when we latch onto a certain… creature… when it sleeps we feed off of its fear until they… are no longer of use… Then disposing of their imagination so they become… mindless souls."**_

"Is that what you were going to do with this filly?" I yelled in anger.

" _ **Why of course… it's our way of life to serve our master and give him power… though there are only a few of us we mainly tend to do it with… those that aren't very social. Not like anybody will… miss them."**_

"But this is just a filly!" I yelled.

" _ **Who's also an orphan… and despised among the orphanage against the owners back…"**_ my eyes widened. _**"you see… we pick our feasts very… carefully… now I'm getting bored of this… conversation… you have let's say… several seconds… before I decide to feast on you as well…"**_ setting the filly down as she began to cry again I pulled out my curved combat knife, which in fact reminds me of Sam fishers knife in splinter cell, and got into a stance.

"Come and get it you ugly piece of shit!"

 **Well then… you all didn't think I wasn't going to bring back him in a Dream didn't you all? But the questions remains… did he find the source of what was causing all the crime… was it planned for him to be hit by whatever he breathed in or an accident… and finally… am I boring you all with these questions?**

 **The answer to that question is most likely. Onto the next chapters riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **A priceless gem is hard to come by… but not when it's only one of five… maybe it's not that hard to come by…**_


	15. Chapter 15

The Nightmare yelled out in rage before it charged towards me. Quickly scooping up the filly into my left arm I started to run around town as I formulated a plan into my head. I can't fight this thing when I'm protecting a single filly. Running through the town the Nightmare gave another loud screech as it crashed into a wall that I just jumped away from. This thing was persistent that's for sure… after running and getting a good distance away from it I jumped through a wooden door when it wouldn't budge as I looked around… to find nothing inside of it…

"What the fuck is wrong with this dream?" I muttered as I put the filly in the corner as she began to cry once more… although this time it was more softly… going towards the door I realized it was no longer broken except it was repaired once more. Taking a few steps back slowly with my weapon raised me heard skittering coming from the roof… quickly looking up I tried to figure out a way to give me an advantage…

Okay it's obvious that it knows where I am… I only have this knife and I can't feel my wings at all so I am assuming I don't have those… what about magic? Wait that thing is a Nightmare and would be made of dark magic maybe? Whatever it is… just think Luke! It has a master… and it's trying to give power to its master so that's another bad thing... but who's its master?

If I'm in a dream… then whose dream am I in?

" _ **I found you…"**_ I could hear as an echo as I spun around towards the voice. _**"I wonder if you figured it out…"**_

"Figured what out?" I asked confused and afraid.

" _ **Figured out that I know where you are… because I can follow your fear… I can taste your fear from… out here…"**_

Shit… now what am I going to do? "How about we talk while you scare the shit out of me?" I suggested.

" _ **Now why would I do that?"**_ I heard again. Where the fuck is it? _**"Although it is fun to mess around with you… and you are going to die anyway… very well…"**_

"So how many of you are there?" I asked as I slowly searched the empty room… trying to listen for where the voice was.

" _ **That is a question that can't be… answered exactly…"**_ I heard it say. _**"When I came to be… there were very few… of us…"**_

"Why do you feast on fear?" I asked.

" _ **Now now… let me ask a question… I detect… something off about you… I want to know what…"**_

Was there really something off about me? "I don't know how you got that idea. I don't even know if there is anything about me. Please explain." I said.

" _ **It feels like… you were forced to fall asleep… us Nightmares are able to… tell if one is forced asleep… or not… but this is different…"**_

"How different?" I asked.

" _ **Now that would be telling… I grow bored again… time to… feast!"**_ looking straight up it came in through the roof as I rolled towards the filly. After coming back to my feet I charged the Nightmare as it swung its tail at me. Hitting me in the gut it slammed me into the wall before it held me against the wall with its claws. _**"To be honest you gave me more… fun than the others… unfortunately… it is time for me to feed…"**_

"You want to know something…" I started as my mind finally came to a realization. "I know where I am." I wasn't in just any dream. "I'm not in just any dream you know…" it stared into my eyes as I smirked. "How am I in another's dream then?" it screeched as a simple thought sent it flying. "As far as I know only Luna is able to do that and it requires a lot of work to be able to do that. I brushed myself off. My mind started to think when I saw the hollow eyes of the filly… without my knowing.

" _ **But how is this possible?! I was already in that filly's dreams!"**_ it yelled enraged. _**"It would be impossible for Nightmares to transfer to other dreams until they finish feasting!"**_

"That is something I have yet to figure out." I snapped my fingers as the very shadow under it burst into tentacles as it grabbed onto its legs and held it down. As it struggled to get free. "At times I can be smart but at other times I will not realize what it happening and my brain will do it for me." I held the knife in my right hand. "And unluckily for you… you pissed me off when I just figured out what was happening…" I swung upwards as the knife entered the bottom of its skull as it went limp…

Pulling the knife out the body fell to the floor. "Alright one problem solved… but then the next problem…" I muttered putting the knife away. "He said I was forced to dream… wait a minute… what was the stuff I breathed in when I went unconscious? I remember breathing something in…

 _Luke….. Luke… Luke?!_

"Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise.

 _Thank the maker…. Luke where are you?_

"l-l-Luna?" I asked surprised.

 _It's me. Where are you? It's been a day since anypony last saw you._

"To be honest I don't know Luna. Something happened to me. I breathed something in that caused me to stumble around and stuff. I think I fell into the back of a passing cart? I got information for you when I figure out what's happening." I said.

 _Hm… the guard had been sent out to search for you this morning… they have been searching all day. Any idea where you might be?_

"To be honest no. although I had to fight some creepy ass thing so it wouldn't kill me."

 _Wait what?_

"Figure I should tell you now then huh? It called itself a Nightmare. It feasted on the fear of foals from what it was doing here. I managed to kill it but only with the fact I realized I was in my own dream and not the filly's it was trying to finish feasting on."

 _This isn't good… I am detecting that you are slowly waking up. I will not be able to contact you again until you fall back to sleep is this understood?_

"I understand princess."

 _Good… please just… safe… hel… ke!_

And that was when I opened my eyes to find myself in a cage. As I sat up I looked around and realized I must be in a cave with how everything looks. Standing up I walked towards one of the bars but when I touched one of them it sent me flying into the rock wall the cage was built into with a large zap. Falling flat onto my face I got onto my hands and knees.

Whoever has me wants to be sure that I stay here… I can't feel any of my dark magic so that's most likely the reason why I could barely use it in the dream… Luna did say the magic she had in the real world was the same in the dream realm. Standing back up I looked around the outside of my cage. Several wooden tables with more cages against the rock walls that were empty… several fallen chairs but from what I'm seeing someone was just here recently.

Checking my back pockets I found I no longer had my knife and checking my front pockets I realized I had a single Desert Eagle bullet that must of fallen out of the magazine. "this is all that I have to work with… great…" leaning against the rock wall I begun to think.

So I only have the cloths on my back… my shoes which were falling apart, will need to see if someone is able to make more for me, and a single Desert Eagle bullet… great…

 _The next magic is one unused by most… for they do not know that it exists…_

That voice… Dark?

 _For it is the opposite of dark… for it is the element of light…_

"and I have officially gone insane… great!" I said throwing my hands into the air before allowing them to fall to my lap.

 _Light may be hard to use… but it's easier to use… once it is known…_

"now I feel like I'm getting a lecture from Shadow again… should of never tried to steal her potato…" I muttered.

 _And if one has dark magic… they always have a spark of light in the middle…_

"would whoever that is in here just shut up?" I asked hitting my head. "getting quite annoying…"

 _How about a… small taste of what you can do…_

Wait what? Instantly… all the dark areas of the room lit up. I could feel where all the light was… the torches hanging on the walls… the lanterns spread across the room… everything. "and I am beginning to think this is not my insanity talking. Whelp… guess apologies are in order…" I muttered as I stood up and looked at the single bullet in my hands.

 _Light is used to create dark… as dark is used to create light…_

"and the riddles… god… fucking… damn it!"

"quiet down in there!" I could hear from the cave hallway as an echo. So now I have to be quiet… so what did it say? Light is used to create dark… as dark is used to create light? I think that was it. I begun to pace around the cage I was in and be careful not to touch the bars…

Was the riddle referring to my magic? Cause I know for sure I don't have light magic… wait didn't it say if one had dark magic they always have a spark of light? I hate riddles… so… fucking… much!

 _Light and dark… will always be one and the same… except they will always be different._

Shut the fuck up with the riddles already… was the voice referring to the time when I first used my dark magic? Even then I know that wasn't me… but I spoke in my own language… the words seemed to just force themselves out… maybe I need to do the same again to do the first step… but what to say…

"is he still there?!" I heard as I looked towards the entrance in time to spot a griffon walk in… with a helmet on and a crystal in the middle of it.

"he's still here idiot!" the griffon yelled in annoyance before turning its attention to me. "so your finally up…"

"why the hell did you kidnap me?" I asked him.

"simple… we need you for a ransom… where we can get the daughter of the so called Griffon King… and then use his daughter to force him from his throne." He said.

"why me? A guard of Equestria… be traded for a princess of another species and country?" I asked as I gave a laugh. "that must be the most idiotic ransom trade I have ever heard!" although it was only the second one… I had to ransom with my team… just to give me back my root beer… I hate slash love them…

"quiet!" I brought my laughing down to a snicker before stopping. "why would Equestria not want their prized possession back?" I looked at him confused. "oh come on! You're a creature with the ability to use magic when only unicorns and Alicorn's were the only recorded species able to use it. Not to mention you intelligence!"

"still think it's a stupid ransom trade." He gave a huff before turning around.

"the boss said it's going to work so it's going to work… don't try to escape. I'm sure you already realized the cage was electrified and that you have no dark magic… we made sure to drain all of your dark magic with magic crystals before throwing you in… though you did have an unreasonable amount that's for certain." He walked away. So they took away my dark magic… great… but if I can figure out the riddles I think I'll just be able to create more… or use the new magic I have to get out of here… or so I think I have new magic…

It is going to suck if it turns out I don't… so to recap I need to use the same way I unlocked my dark magic for my light magic meaning using certain words… then when those words are realized I first figure out if I am able to regain my dark magic which would help me figure out if I need to locate my own magic crystals but I'm going to do that anyway for safety reasons.

Locate my weapons is what is going to have to happen before I go for the crystals though. Mainly due to the fact I can't defend myself at all without my sword or guns… and as a matter of fact my sword is still in the tree Rainbow threw it into... great… but for now let's get out of here first. Thinking of a set of words to say I begun to attempt to activate the magic I hoped I had inside of me.

"light is required to keep the balance…" I begun in my own language. "just as it is needed to create… what has been destroyed… but to unlock said magic… is to accept it into the very soul…" I waited several minutes as nothing happened… I sighed as I begun to reword it. I had to come up with something and fast. "light and dark are one and the same… because one creates and one destroys… but when used to create balance… it is when the soul becomes one." And that was it… seeing a white outline appear on my body I could feel myself feel energized as I stood up and flicked the single bullet in my hand.

Now how the hell do I use this magic to create dark magic? Maybe I have to funnel it through my body? No that won't do it. Maybe if I just concentrate and let it flow through me with will happen. Worth a shot.

Concentrating as I willed the new magic inside of me to move through the body… I watched as the white tint surrounding my body turned gray as it darkened before stopping at a gray that seemed to border on white and black. Smiling I concentrated the dark magic I had into my right hand before flicking the bullet… as it went flying through the lock as the door slowly opened.

Being careful of the electricity I got out and stretched fully and smiled. They should not of kidnapped me… cause they did one thing many know not to do… pissing… me… off… cracking my knuckles and neck I could feel that the dark magic inside of me was slightly less powerful then when I had the light magic as the light magic felt the same.

Crouching down I decided to test out this new magic as I was showed in the beginning. Finding I couldn't find a way to activate it I decided to try a different approach. "trace." Immediately I saw nothing but white as a black circle outline pulsed out from the middle of my vision… and as it spread out further and further I realized it was mapping the place I was in… smiling I begun to look…

It mapped the griffons down the hall but they were unmoving. Appearing to have been mapped it gave me a single image of when it was taken and I felt almost completely drained of using it. I realized I must have been far underground cause of all the cave systems there were… figuring I had only one chance to see this I eventually located the very small outlines… of my guns… smiling I blinked my eyes and searched some more as I took count of how many there were.

Was this the whole rebel army? There was so many of them here! Unless I'm able to create bullets a very small amount of magic I'm screwed. Stopping at the counting of 50 of them nearby I forced my magic to stop as the map disappeared and I stood up. I loved this new magic already and it hasn't even been several minutes.

Remembering where the room with my guns were I had to make sure I wasn't found out for a while… but with how many there are and knowing I am checked on that was going to be difficult. To be honest I don't think I would pull off a stealth strategy and that would most likely end up in my demise. A full out attack would be my best chance ironically.

Looking around the room I soon grabbed an iron bar that was most likely going to be used to replace a damaged one. Being 6 feet long I figured it was used for smaller cages. Giving it a few test swings it was about the same weight as my sword as I held it in my left hand. Walking down the hallway the griffon had come from I watched from a distance as I watched two griffons play cards.

They have playing cards here? I have got to get those at some point in the future. So the crystals are infused in the user's body wherever it's used and stays there for... I forget that part. So if I can easily take it out its unused if not I'll take it for safety measures. Stepping out of the hallway and approaching them they were to engrossed in their game to notice me. "hey boys." Their eyes grew wide as they slowly turned their heads as they soon spotted me. "got room for one more?"

 **And that's this chapter! Still waiting for a PM though about who you think the herd member is. I mean seriously this story has like 12 followers and not one has sent a PM? I'm ashamed of all of you! Although maybe it's because you all don't want to fill my riddle habit. Maybe that's it? The pill I'm on might counteract my energy but it keeps my mind very much the same.**

 **If any of you have a suggestion for the story I'll be happy to hear them. Either PM or review the story since well I have a few ideas from Chaddmychal which I will say when said idea comes up. But onto the next chapters riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Choices are made to sometimes be broken… like option one is die… and option two is surrender… but there is always the secret option that not many take… and it's called Screw it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Quickly smacking both of their heads into the table they were playing on both of their heads smashed threw it as silver coins and playing cards went everywhere. After making sure they were unconscious I pulled the griffon with the crystal out of the wreckage and checked the crystal… sure enough… it was already used.

Standing up I searched for something to cut it out with and when I found a small bone knife… creepy that's for sure… I walked back over and carefully cut out the crystal. To be honest I feel happy for these two. Fortunately for them they were put on guard duty… meaning everybody else won't be so lucky…

After getting the crystal out I found a burlap sack and some small rope as I tied it to my waist and put the crystal in. who knows how many of these god damn crystals these guys have. After whacking the both of them in the head to keep them under I looked around the room. From what I remember… I have to go left… charging towards the left opening I begun to run through the halls… where are they all? There was quite a few of them roaming the halls on the image… maybe they had a meeting or something? I remember a large cave opening up ahead but I can't remember if anyone was inside of it.

As I neared the opening I went to a slow walk as I carefully peeped my head out… and… there they are… Griffons were everywhere… just standing around and talking… I must have been on the third floor from what I'm seeing. Luckily there are hardly any griffons here. Hopefully their smelling ability isn't as good as their sight.

Carefully walking out of the opening I walked slowly on the wood that I was walking on as I heard a loud tapping coming from speakers. Afterwards the tapping stopped I realized the talking stopped as well as I looked out into the opening. "Hello. I believe it's time we finally… shed some light on some further phases as normal." This griffon looked like he had been in one to many fights. Scars covering just about his entire body… but I did see a crystal on him as I froze. That's going to be one hard ass crystal to get. "The other staging areas are also preparing as well as we will be soon. After catching the creature that is held so preciously among the ponies forces… it appears that they will not make the trade…" uproar occurred as he quieted them all down. I had moved a few feet during the yelling because I didn't want to cause any noise to make them notice me.

It felt like I was in an action movie that's for sure… "But we have another solution. After using the crystals on said creature it was found out that the magic was literately regenerating inside of it. One of our research divisions has found that this magic is so potent… that it can be used straight from the crystal…" I heard small talk from under me as my eyes widened. "They are currently researching if there is a possible way to transfer the magic to other crystals or be able to give magic to our main fighters. If we have magic and combine it with our tactics… we will be able to take over the world!" cheering ensued as I made my way further towards the opening I needed to get into to get my weapons.

"But there is a slight problem. It appears those with weaker minds that had used these crystals… would go insane and make an attempt to kill themselves… even I am having trouble with the crystal on my head." More murmuring as I made it a few more feet… almost… there. "So until then all griffons will need to be checked out weekly for corruption… we have already had to contain 3 crystals out of the 20 used on the creature." My mouth opened mouthed at that.

They said it took an unusual amount of crystals but that's ridiculous! "But… we have a way to turn this into a weapon…" more murmuring as I made it about another foot. "we can propose a new trade… we can tell the princesses of Equestria that we will exchange all the crystals used to get rid of the lunar princesses magic… but instead give them the corrupted crystals… when they attempt to give her back her magic it will corrupt her and-" I heard enough as I leapt from my spot and rolled onto the rock opening.

My mind was in overdrive as I got up and looked around the room. Quickly finding my things I reequipped my two holsters and grabbed the two extra mags I had. Then grabbed my combat knife as I smiled. With what I'm thinking I may not get out of here alive… but I'll take a lot of them with me…

Quickly checking the ammo in both pistols I looked around the room and found nothing as I gave a sigh. Whelp Luke… yeah had a good run… I walked out of the opening as I crouched once more and took aim with my Kimber… please to god! Hit this shot… if I miss I'm screwed if he's in charge he's most likely the strongest here…

"And now! I believe it's time to continue with the meeting. Our next phase will have us eliminate the attempt of the Fake king using Equestria's primary weapon… the Elements of Harmony…" I froze where I was. "If we are able to take one of the elements out of the equation they will be unusable. Our next phase will be to begin our propaganda to bring more to our side of all nations. After that… I will be happy to say we can… tie off lose ends." And I had enough… taking aim once more I fired my single shot at the griffon… but I was slightly off as it bounced off of the crystal on his helmet and the loud bang echoed through everywhere.

"The creature escaped! Kill him before he gets out!" my eyes widened as I fired the rest of my clip into the large crowd before they could take off. Killing only 5 of them as I begun to run through the caverns as they gave chase. Quickly reloading my Kimber I aimed behind me and fired into the large hoard of them… killing very few as I holster my Kimber and pulled out my Desert Eagle.

As I made a sharp turn I begun to try and figure out a way to kill off as many as I could before the end eventually came… if I had some explosives I might have the chance to bury most of them but with how complicated the place is they will always have an alternative route. Firing a few shots behind me I soon found myself in another large cave opening. Continuing my sprint I could hear the caws of rage behind me as I heard the flaps of wings. If I'm in close quarters they will overwhelm me… if I'm not they will just swarm me from the air and ground.

I continued to run as I attempted to formulate a plan… that was until a sharp object planted itself in the back of my left knee. Causing me to tumble onto the ground pain flared through my body as I held ripped the whatever it was out of my leg and threw it to the side. It wasn't until they surrounded me that I stopped and watched them all. "Putting us through the hassle of getting you… and now you try to escape? Unfortunately for you we have no use for you. Although I will ask this…" the leader walked out of the crowd.

"Just how did you get out of your cell?"

"Can I ask a question with a question?" I asked forcing myself to my feet.

"You may." He said.

"What is needed to keep the darkness in balance?" he put a claw to his beak before smiling.

"I think the answer would be light. But what would that have to do with you getting out?"

"Simple… I'm going to say the answer again in a question again… light is used to create dark as dark is used to create light… and unfortunately for you it took me a while to figure this out so I'll give you a hint… magic."

"We already absorbed your magic into the crystals creature." He said tapping the crystal on his head. "And I know you didn't get it back because I have one right here."

"But… I have a way of generating magic… in fact…" my body glowed white as I felt my light magic reach its full capacity. Using my remaining dark magic to regain my light. "And I can use it to generate both light and dark magic." He snapped his claws… how did he even do that? And then I was surrounded by griffons putting on helmets with the crystals on them. "How do you have so many crystals?!"

"We have a mine here where we can get them. Add it to the fact that we have also recovered the ones used in the old ages we have quite a few to use. Maybe enough for about… 1 third the unicorn population." And that's a lot of unicorns… great… "But take his magic." And that was when I felt the sapping of my magic leaving my body. I fell to my hands and knees as small amounts of pain went through my body…

 _No matter where or what your magic is… it can be used…_

I smiled as I felt the sapped feeling leave as I got back to my feet. "My turn." He raised an eyebrow as I snapped my fingers… causing all of the crystals just used to contain my light magic explode as I felt reenergized once more. Cracking my neck and fingers I smiled once more. "Let's try out my new magic shall we?"

"Get him!" and that was when they all flew or charged me. "Boom…" causing an explosion of white many of them were sent flying from the explosion. Let's see just what I'm able to do with my magic… by using it to its fullest!

"To summon the weapon of god is one that needs to be paid by death. But to summon the weapon of mortals all that is required is oath." I stated as a bright light in front of me as my sword appeared… grabbing it I smiled. I was just running my mouth off. Thank you for not making me look like an idiot magic!

Getting into a stance I allowed the flow of magic to fuel my movements as several griffons charged me… quickly appearing behind them in a swung stance they exploded into bits and pieces of limbs and blood. Swinging my sword to the side as the blood splattered the ground I fueled my magic into my legs as I began my onslaught of killing.

Dispatching them left and right as they came at me… I was slowly losing magic and could feel I was running on empty after killing quite a few of them. That was until an explosion happened in front of me and I looked up in time to see several more spheres fall around me. Dropped by a flying griffon. Using my remaining magic in a shield they exploded as the shield shattered from the force of the explosion. Sending me flying through the air as I landed. "Return!" this caused more shatters as the white glow turned black… thanks for keeping my magic in reserve assholes…

Standing back up again with my sword raised I realized that even with my regained magic I wasn't most likely going to have enough to kill them all… but let's try something shall we? Stabbing my sword into the ground I pulled out my Kimber and aimed it at them. Concentrating as small amounts of my magic into the Kimber I pulled the trigger as a magic made round went flying into one of the large groups… exploding as they got consumed by the darkness.

Firing two more shots they charged as more of them were engulfed in the dark explosion. Pulling my sword out of the wall with my right hand I charged them as I begun a combo spree. Slicing and shooting my way through their forces as they kept on coming and coming at me… that was until yet another explosion sent me flying through the air.

Hoping my wings were back since I never checked I willed them out as they burst out the back of my clothes and righted me in the air… and I righted myself into a firing position as I aimed at the largest group of them all and funneled most of my remaining magic into the Kimber… and fired… creating a miniature black hole in the progress.

Surprised by what I had done I attempted to keep out of the black hole as most of the griffons got sucked in… before they all came spewing out in a large boom. The sudden change of current made me fly straight into the rock wall as I shook my head. Now I feel like I'm in Scooby doo where the ground is not beneath me… looking down… and I was right…

Falling to the rock floor due to my wings being stunned I shook my head as I got to my hands and knees before standing up. Looking over everything my eyes widened… Griffons were dead everywhere… had I literately did this… with my own doings… wow. I am either a badass or an insane psychopathic killer… I'm going with badass cause that seems better in my mind. "What… are… you?" I turned to my right and spotted the leader as I narrowed my eyes towards him. Lots of areas on his body were gone in large chunks. It amazed me that he was still alive.

"I'm simply a human that was thrown into Equestria." I stated.

"You… will… pay…" and then his head went limp as he died. Sighing I pulled out my combat knife and begun the job of collecting the crystals… in the end I got a total of 13 crystals with different groups of them. Looking into them I realized I could see a cutie mark in them. From what I found there were several groupings… and one of Luna's… although Luna's came from the leader I was happy to at least find one.

I started to wander that entire place until I eventually found my way out as the harsh sun hit my face. I covered my eyes with my one arm as I got out and when my eyes adjusted… my eyes then widened… "Whelp… it's easy to tell that I'm not in Equestria anymore." I muttered. It was a large desert… from what I could tell Celestia only had one desert and I have seen pictures of it… this is not it. The plants that were here were all different.

Scratching my head I began to wonder where I truly was. Unless I was somehow in the badlands… though I doubt that… after finally seeing where I was I went back into the caves as I started to collect supplies… I would need to find water for the journey… food I can go without for a while but water is an absolute need.

After collecting everything including filling several canteens with water I left the safety of the caves as I began my random journey through the desert… hoping I will find civilization soon. I don't trust myself to try out teleportation because well I heard it's quite unpredictable when first used depending on how much magic the user has. Everything was going good until… I fell into a pit trap… don't know how one was made in a desert and concealed all I know if I am now trapped… my wings may have broken my fall which was quite a distance I must say so now they are unusable until they heal… luckily I have water to keep me alive and my magic is already slowly working on fixing them.

Everything was just fine and dandy until I heard a noise to my right and my eyes widened at what I saw. A scorpion… a small one at that… it was different than any kind of scorpion I had ever seen but then again this was another world. It had dug itself out of its burrow which was covered by a little sand but when it spotted me I knew not to move.

Without knowing just what kind of scorpion this was I couldn't make any sudden movements. It watched me as it moved itself around. I've already had enough bad things put onto my list for the day… death I would prefer is not one of them… but then it decided to leap at me. With some speed I was able to pull out my combat knife and slash at it… only to miss as its tail pierced my right arm.

Dropping my knife from the pain it decided to burrow away again as I felt numbness in my arm. So… I get kidnapped… I wake up… escape… fight and kill a bunch of griffons with a small amount of wounds… I brave the desert for most the day… and I get killed by scorpion venom… great! Just great! I could feel myself losing consciousness… I could feel my entire body going numb…

"What is this thing?" this caused my eyes to open a little in time to see a leg… of a griffon…

"I don't know but it does have the lunar guard symbol from Equestria." Maybe they could…

"Bring him- boss…" that was all I heard before I went unconscious.

 **Whelp… he either dead or alive… who knows! I don't have much to say other than the fact I'm trying to post this onto Fimfiction. I always had an account on it since April of last year I think but only used it to follow and favorite stories. And I can already tell it's going to be a pain in the ass uploading chapters… but onto the next chapters riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away… but if you replace the apple with scorpion venom… and the doctor will not go away and is instead a mare you are very afraid of when she's mad?**_

 **I will say now I couldn't come up with a good riddle for the next chapter… AND I'm STILL WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO PM ME THE ANSWER FOR THE HERD MEMBER!**

 **With my mind I can just keep going and going without adding herd members… and I really want to do a herd and getting a PM saying who it is will make me happy… please…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quick thing! I have tried to get my story posted on Fimfiction but that is a lot of work with how long I think each chapter is going to be. So unfortunately I won't be able to post on Fimfiction due to it being a lot of hard work and it just being easier for me to post on Fanfiction. So I'm greatly sorry and I might try again when this story is actually finished and moved onto the next in the s- wow almost gave away a secret there didn't I… whelp on with the chapter!**

As I regained consciousness I found myself in a comfy bed by what I could feel since well I didn't open my eyes for fear of a white blinding light. "Luke?" I could feel movement to my left before feeling a hoof on my left arm. Opening my eyes I soon spotted Lightcrest who looked at me with worry. "You're awake!" she said with joy in her voice.

"Several questions… what happened… why the hell can I barely move most of my body… and finally how long was I out?" I asked her as she blinked in surprise.

"In that order?" she asked.

"Any order as long as I get answers please." I said.

"Well… several griffon wanders had found you in a desert wurm pit… they saw you were poisoned by a prick in your arm but couldn't tell by what. They rushed you to the nearest medical building and they were able to get most of the venom out of your body but some was absorbed into your blood stream. They said that for a little while you might be unable to move due to the fact the toxin was produced to numb entire bodies for prolonged amount of time…"

"That still doesn't answer how long I was out."

"Luke… you were in a coma for a month." My eyes widened. "Things are getting bad. The griffon and dragon rebels have been becoming bolder. Even the new rebels here in Equestria are getting bigger." She said.

"But… a month?" I said surprised as she nodded in response.

"Luna was forced back to Canterlot a week after you got back because of what has been happening. My father had decided to return home to help attempt to quell an uprising at home and the Dragon Lord has done the same. Leaving behind Dracul as well."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We are still in Ponyville. The others have stopped by from time to time to check up on you but other than that only I have stayed to make sure you stayed with us."

"One I thank you for that. Two… why?"

"Because to be honest even though we had only been here for one day… the way you acted towards everyone else… the way you acted with others and cared for others wellbeing… there was the small void in my heart that always seemed to burst to life whenever I am around you…" I could feel a small blush on my face as she blushed a little as well. "I think I finally found true love."

"Well to be honest I'm still getting used to what's been happening. But to be honest I am still surprised that you chose me of all things…" she gave a bigger smile. "How's Dracul anyway?"

"She has been… coming in here when I go to get you something. She may think I don't know that she has been coming in but it's easy to sell when my seat is warm." I gave a smile. "She cares for you is all I can tell. The first week when you were gone she put your disappearance off like a pony does a fly. But the next week… she began to change…"

"You never know what's going to happen with fate until it smacks you straight in the face." she nodded. "How has the public been taking the new rebellion?"

"Oh… um…"

"They don't know do they?" I deadpanned as she nodded. "Guess it's for the better. To be honest I'm feeling slightly better now that I'm awake. I fell like my magic is coursing through me normally and like its eliminating the toxin." She smiled.

"They expected that to happen when you woke up. You should of seen how surprised they were when your magic busted almost every single magic scanner they had. And were even more surprised to find out you had light magic."

"And now you put the wanting of knowing what it looked like in my head… thanks…" she giggled a little as I smiled. We did some more small talk when there was a knock at the door and in came Shadow… who dropped what she was holding as she stared amazed.

"Hiya!" I said with a joyful tone as she stood there shocked. Immediately a thought came to mind as I whispered something to Lightcrest and she nodded as she walked over and tapped her… causing her to tip over like a statue. This caused me to go into a laughing fit while Lightcrest laughed as well. Soon though she came to and got an angry look on her face…

Magic…

Be prepared to heal quite a few bruises in a few moments…

"Where the hell were you?! You could of bucking died!"

"Not my choice…" I started.

"Not your bucking choice?! Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go!"

"And yet I spit in its face and somehow come back alive…" she stared at me with a plain face before sighing. "At least I'm alive is all I care about. The plan was for me to kill as many griffons as possible before being killed."

"Wait what?"

"You don't know?"

"All we know is that you were found in the desert."

"Well as a matter of fact I was taken by griffon rebels and woke up in their base in said desert. After escaping I proceeded to kill all of them and recover 13 crystals in a burlap sack that I had on me one of which being Luna's."

"So that's what was in the burlap sack!" Shadow said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The griffon king took one look into the sack before proclaiming he was bringing it to Griffonia." She then said. "Claiming it was griffon property."

"More like my property until I return them to their owners." I stated. I could finally move my left side but the right side was still dead as hell. "And it's time to get them back."

"I dare you to get up from that bed…" she said in a low and dark voice. Uh oh… "Get up from that bed and you will hurt more then what you could possibly dream!" I cringed back. "You will stay in that bed and get better…"

"Yes ma'am!" she gave a stern nod and glare before leaving the room… but not until after she picked up what she dropped. Still wondering what she dropped. I looked at Lightcrest and sighed. "So… what did I all miss while I was out of it?" she put a claw to her beak.

"From what you missed… a performer had come to town… it ended badly with Twilight needing to intervene to get rid of an Ursa Minor…" the fuck is that? "Then came when the elements needed to get a dragon to move its home to and was forced out due to the smoke that came from its snoring."

"Just that?" she nodded in response. "Seems like I am always out for some of the better parts in life." She came back over and sat down. She seemed… like something was off… "What happened…" she jumped at what I said.

"I don't know what you mean." She said quickly.

"What… happened…?" I asked.

"Well Twilight had come over with a scroll saying that when you woke up… you were needed in Canterlot for assistance in an investigation…"

"What investigation?" I asked her.

"Several days ago the scroll came… a foal was Foalnapped from their room."

"Seems easy enough."

"Luke… that foal was Rose." Immediately I begun to try and get out of the bed but she held me down. "All of the night guard are searching for her Luke! Calm down!"

"Who was the motherfucker!? Who the fuck was it!" I yelled still trying to get up.

"Luke! Calm down!" I heard a door slam open as Shadow charged in and used her magic to keep me down. I continued to struggle as I slowly lost my strength until I couldn't move anymore… the numbness returning quickly as well as the pain… I was breathing heavily from all the struggling as were Shadow and Lightcrest.

"The more you move Luke the more your magic is wasted. Your magic is the only thing that's eliminating the toxin in your blood stream and suppressing the pain. Your movements cause your magic to work more the doctor had said." Shadow said.

"But what about Rose?" she looked down in sadness before looking at me.

"As far as we know she is not hurt Luke… you know what's funny actually?" she said with a smile.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're mostly known among the guard to getting yourself hurt over allowing others to get hurt. And unfortunately right now I have to force you to stop that and allow others to do what they want."

"I'm a stubborn male when I want to be." I said.

"And that is to true. The doctors said you would be able to move again freely most likely in a few days. They couldn't specify when though so unfortunately you will be stuck in bed."

"As your commanding officer I ask one favor…" I stated for once taking advantage over my position. "With every new piece of evidence found about the disappearance of Rose I want to be notified please." She nodded.

"That's another thing… hardly taking advantage of your position." I smiled at her. "I better get going then. Lightcrest make sure he doesn't do anything stupid please." She nodded in response as she left the room once more. I gave a sigh.

"Anything else I should know about."

"To be honest no. other than the fact the public is being… I can't find the word…"

"Being excluded from information of what's occurring?"

"That's it." She said. "Well I need to go to the market. Why don't you get some rest." I nodded as she got up and left the room. I sighed at the same time as she closed the door. I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep and when I finally did… I found myself in the gray void like I was when the black tendril connected to my brain. I think it was my brain… I watched as a white tendril swirled around the black tendril as they intertwined… until eventually reaching the giant brain as I watched white smoke fill about half of it. Then I appeared in a forest… looking around I scratched my head until two orbs appeared. One in a bright light and one coming from the shadows…

"Dark?"

"hello." The black orb pulsed. "It's about time you finally unlocked light…"

"Hey!" I stated.

"Anyways…" he started. "Light is here to answer some questions… like I have for you. Unfortunately he is only able to enter another realm when I'm around.

"Any questions?" the white orb pulsed.

"Kind of… just how do I have magic?"

"Every being that has ever been created has a seed of magic inside of them. Always hidden away. As a matter of fact from what Dark discovered your dark magic comes from a seed that has come from the very first creator."

"Very… first… creator?" I asked confused.

"Yes… the creator is what creates dimensions and helps maintain them. Although creating dimensions can only happen when the creator is alive and well. Our current creator is in a slumber as he gives us enough time to train you."

"Wait… what? What do you mean by enough time?"

"That question will be answered sooner or later. But for now I think that griffon that fell in love with you has returned as is attempting to wake you up."

"Already?"

"Time passes faster in dreams. I thought your species already figured that out." and with that everything disappeared. As I started to hear the familiar noise of Lightcrest's voice.

"Luke… luuuuuke…" she was trying to patiently wake me up I could tell. "Are you awake?"

"Now I am…" I said opening my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you but Shadow thought it might be a good idea if you had some soup now." she said moving her head towards the bowl she had. "My father sent some of our own soup when he heard about the nutrients inside of it that would be good for your body."

"What's in it?" I asked semi afraid of what would be in it for a griffon.

"The broth is made to be delicious and yet hold some nutrients for the body. The noodles are... well... noodles with a small amount of carrots in it. Then finally some random meat from a random animal that griffons eat." That sounds quite weird. "I checked the meat and I don't know if you eat chicken but…"

"My kind can eat chicken. In fact it's one of our main meats." I said as she smiled. "Although it is going to be quite hard to eat at the moment."

"Shadow knew about that already so she suggested that I spoon feed you." Nooooooooooooooooo… I'malwaysafasteaterandIhateeatingsloooooooooooooooow…

She picked up the spoon in the bowl as she sat down and proceeded to spoon feed me. After a while of torture by eating slow. To be honest I could feel my human strength returning the more I ate the soup. I'm starting to think that whatever is in the soup isn't what she says it is. After finishing she left once more leaving me to my own mind. So I now have light and dark magic meaning when I find out who took Rose they are so fucking dead!

To be honest I can now move my arms without wasting magic so that was a good thing. When I looked outside it was nighttime so more time passed in the dream then what I thought. So I fell back asleep once more and this time found myself on a beach as a sunset occurred.

Been a while since I had a pleasant dream and not an action one like normal. "I must say I didn't expect you to have this kind of dream." I jumped as I spun around towards the voice to spot a shimmer. Soon though out came a very familiar… blue Alicorn… "It is good to see that you are alright."

"It's good to see you too Luna. Although I am surprised you are using modern language." She smiled.

"I had to… do a lot of learning when I returned to Canterlot. But otherwise learning a new way to speak is not quite hard when you know most of the new way to speak." She said walking over as a towel appeared on the sand as she laid down on it and motioned for me to come sit down on it. Sighing with a smile on my face I did just that as we sat and watched the sunset and the soothing sounds of the waves hitting our ears.

"How have you been Luna?"

"To be honest things have been quite hard without magic. We were notified by your second about what was in the burlap sack that the griffon King had and currently is… arguing with the king I suppose I should say that I am also quite mad as well."

"Happy to help." She smiled. Then we once again sat in the silence listening to the waves once more.

"I… heard about Lightcrest." She said with a saddened tone.

"Well to be honest I haven't fully accepted her yet…" she looked at me confused. "I'm still… partial to love in this world. For some reason there is reasoning in my mind saying I should be kind of disgusted with myself… and yet I don't feel like that as all. Though maybe I should take the time to decide shouldn't I?"

"That does sound wise… even if it's coming from you."

"Hey!" she begun to laugh as I soon laughed soon after. After laughing for several minutes we finally calmed down. "For some reason I'm beginning to think you are only here to talk about what Lightcrest said to me."

"Well…"

"Uh… should have expected that." I then said. Definitely should have expected that what I said was true. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Are you sure about her Luke? Griffons are notorious for being able to play their feelings whenever they desire. It's a well-known trait amongst royalty."

"Luna. Even I can tell what she's like when I first met her. Very shy and seems to now only feel safe around me which is understandable. Besides once I'm up and going expect me in Canterlot to assist in the search."

"That might be quite hard. Captain Armor placed a large shield over the city that only allows trains with supplies in and out… to be honest me and my sister are expecting a uprising due to us not allowing anypony in or out. Other species are able to get out because we expect that Rose was taken by a pony… Cadence though um…"

"She's a part of the investigation isn't she?" I said as she nodded.

"Yes. She has a thing for little fillies and colts. She cares for them greatly." I smiled as I looked at her.

"That's quite good to hear. But how won't I be able to get into Canterlot?"

"It is unknown if you will be able to pass through because of your dark magic. Even if you have light it is unexpected if you will be able to get in or not without consequences or not." She stated.

"So that would mean…"

"That you won't be able to get in for a long while."

 **Hey! Nice to put a chapter up on the day the first episode of season 6 happens… and I am glad to say that:**

 **TheChaoticOne**

 **Has figured out the riddle in two guesses! Although he had a little help I think it's time for the notes. So apparently Lightcrest has been chosen of the two is that right? Or is what Luna says true? Who cares cause I know what's going to happen. On to the two riddles!**

 **Next Herd Members Riddle Part:**

 _ **By the darkest night…**_

 **Next Chapters riddle:**

 _ **What if two minds were better than one… but one symbolized an emotion… and the other was the actual person.**_

 **For those that have read the first Angel of Magic I'm sure they get what I mean here… oh this is going to be a lot of fun!**


	18. Chapter 18

Luna left shortly after telling me what was going on with the shield. Leaving me to my own mind as I begun to think. So if I am unable to get into Canterlot then there's a chance that when the day guard find her… that they will remove her horn… laying in the dream made sand I stared at the sky. The sunset wasn't moving so it was permanent but the stars were quite easily seen even if the sunset was still occurring.

It was a beautiful sight. I haven't had much time to actually relax like this but this is only a dream so that's expected. I wonder if Rose is alright… to be honest I never should have left her in Canterlot. I'm trying to remember that name though from when I first helped Rose… still wondering what it was all about and why her parents were killed… wait a minute… what did I do with those scrolls I found when we returned.

As I tried to remember what I did I felt the scenery change as I found myself sitting on the floor of my room. Eyes widening I stood up and then looked around… just before the sound of an opening door behind me caused me to turn around. Looking towards the door I watched as Rose walked in… followed by… me… "Alright so why don't you play with your things until I get back?" that is exactly what I said when I returned with rose after we got her stuff. "I'm going to go pay the mare that owned the orphanage alright?" I watched as Rose gave a nod as memory me turned towards the door. "I'm locking the door alright?" another nod as memory me left the room… but not until I watched as the three scrolls that I had grabbed me sneakily pulled from my pocket by magic…

But that was when the memory stopped and I ended up back at the beach. I didn't even get to see who took the scrolls. Those were very important to her family! God… damn it! That was until I heard a very large crack which caused me to jolt awake. I looked around as loud sounds of rain and thunder immediately hit my ears. Causing me to flinch. "Luke!" Lightcrest burst into the room with Dracul and Shadow.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked.

"The house wasn't made for this kind of weather!" Shadow stated. "It's going to fall down upon us sooner or later! I already notified Twilight of us teleporting over. How much can you move?"

"Upper body currently. If you need magic I might be able to transfer some over to you but I never tried to before." I stated after trying out my body.

"Good enough! Everypony grab onto Luke!" after they all were touching me I forced my light magic through my right arm and into Shadow as we appeared in a much brighter area… with me landing on my back three feet in the air.

"Ow that smarts!" I yelled as pain flared through my back. "Is pain intensified or something?!"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Lightcrest asked.

"Yes!"

"Oops…" yeah oops… now that's going to hurt for a while.

"Are you alright?!" and there's Twilight… and… do I hear rarity and applejack?

"Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, no matter how difficult she may be." And this is going to end up bad huh?

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the "get-alongin-est" pony you're ever gonna meet." I then heard Applejack retort as I then spotted Twilights face covered in… whatever it was… she's going by the book again isn't she? I heard a lot about that from Celestia.

"That's not even a word." Then twilight disappeared.

"This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!"

"Yay…" why do I feel like I'm going to die tonight?

"Could you please keep it down up here!" and there's the council mage. "Luke?"

"Hey how you doing?" I asked as he came into view.

"Um… good… why are you on the floor?"

"The house wasn't built for this kind of weather Shadow said so she teleported all 4 of us over."

"Ah. Well then. Why don't you three stay up here while I help him downstairs?" and then what happened was that he teleported the two of us downstairs… while this time I landed on a couch.

"Thank you mage…"

 **PS I forget his name and am too lazy to look for his name. Also I never explained what he looked like. His coat is a dark green with a cutie mark of an enchanted book that you would find and use in minecraft. His mane and tail are a dark yellow and his eyes are orange. His name is now Magical Mage… I have no imagination at all.**

"The names Magical Mage."

"Really? To be honest I never thought of asking." He grunted as I moved my head and watched him go back over to the large amounts of notes he was going over. "Did Luna tell you about the Nightmares?"

"That every filly and colt has been having? Nothing to tell." He said levitating several articles in front of him.

"No… there is something that feeds on the fear of foals. I encountered it while I was knocked out when I was first taken." He stopped moving his magic as he put the articles away and brought up a parchment of paper and a quill.

"Details please." He then said.

"They fed on the fear and were able to locate wherever they are by the fear they emit. They know it as feasting as they call it. It was like it was on fire but the flames were black and replace the flames with darkness… I think it said that they came in various sizes and forms but that's all I remember."

"That does help a lot to be honest. It connects to what a colt remembers after waking up a few weeks ago. Saying something about a creature. His parents through it off as a normal nightmare… luckily I knew better." He stated starting to piece something together.

"They have a master." This caused him to turn and look at me as I remember that fact. "It said… it was gathering power or something for its master… like it's trying to bring whoever it is back…"

"This is bad… this is bad indeed." He magiced over another piece of paper and wrote something before sending it off. "I am also… sorry for what happened to that filly."

"Heh when I'm better I'm going to kick whosevers ass that took her."

"You are quite attached to her are you not?" he asked.

"Well to be honest she reminds me of me a little when I was younger. Scared and not knowing what the world had for me in the future but look at me now." I said.

"I think that's a bad thing with all the bad luck you have had. I'm surprised you can't get a cutie mark because it would most likely end up being bad luck." He said with a smile.

"I take offense to that!" he begun to laugh at this statement as a scroll with the royal seal of the council appeared in the air. Quickly grabbing it with his magic he begun to scan it before pinning it to the wall. "What's it say?"

"I have been notified by the council to start researching past evil doings in Equestria to find out who this master could be. Unfortunately this library doesn't have what I need most likely and Canterlot is cut off to all ponies." He stated.

"Just ask twilight. I heard she read almost all of the books in the Canterlot library ever since she was a filly."

"I might have to but I have been told to keep this research top secret."

"Then why tell me?" I asked.

"Because there is a chance you might remember more of what happened later." I nodded. That was until a loud crash was heard upstairs. "Now what are they doing?"

"Who knows… females…" then came down the stairs shadow with a pillow on her head. Which she immediately threw to the side.

"Ah. Good evening Shadow." Mage said as he got back to work.

"Hiya… I am not cut out for girly activities." She then said as I smirked. "What's that smirk for?!"

"Nothing nothing…" I said trying not to laugh.

"Better be… figured I might check up on you two. Need anything?"

"I'm fine thank you very much." Mage said as he trotted over to another wall full of information.

"I'm alright." She nodded.

"Yell if you need anything… time for the torture to begin once more." She walked back up the stairs as I heard the door close causing me to smile.

"I'm surprised that she likes you." Mage said not looking away from what he was doing.

"What?"

"Sometimes you're as dense as the planet and other times you're as dense as a lovesick colt." He said with a smirk on his face. The tone of her voice symbolized how much she worries and cares about you."

"Ah great… first Lightcrest and now this?" I groaned at the thought.

"Lightcrest? The Griffon King's daughter?"

"Yep… apparently she fell in love with me at some point over the past day. I don't know how long I was asleep after she helped feed me though."

"Now isn't that a surprise. Although I should warn you about-"

"Luna already told me about it in my dream about their trickery and whatever."

"Just letting you know." He then stated.

"So you got anybody?" I asked him.

"To be honest no. I am much like Twilight sparkle in some ways where my work gets in the way of everything."

"So that's a no."

"Unfortunately so. Although I have been working enough to accumulate 1 years' worth of being off duty." I gave a whistle.

"Well then use that time every once in a while. Get out. Do things."

"I have too much work to just take a simple night out Luke. You know this."

"I hear you Twilight." He glared at me as I smiled.

"How Shadow and the others put up with you I will never know. Are you able to move your upper body at all?"

"Most of my upper body including my arms I can move so that's good." He threw a book over as I caught it. Reading the title I looked at him.

"Please give me some assistance with this research please." I nodded as I opened it and began to read… several hours passed and to be honest Mage had fallen asleep in his chair but I slept so much that I was still awake…

 _Many ponies fell to his reign as well as his own subjects being griffons at the time. He was deemed the mad king as he died due to him laughing manically as he was killed by execution. Those that remember his laughs always seemed to end up having nightmares and waking up with a picture in their mind._

 _Combining all the evidence it was said that what they saw varied in size and shape with two things in common. One they seemed to be able to feast on fear and locate it in dreams and the over was they emitted a flame like appearance. Here is a quote from one said griffon after the dream during an interview…_

' _The thing just kept coming after me… always finding me… I felt like it was going to kill me'_

' _What did it look like?'_

' _There was only one thing I recognized… it was like it was on fire except it wasn't… it didn't burn but it was like it was made of true darkness…'_

 _A fact known about all of these is that they never seem to reappear again after being seen once in a dream… this occurred over several years before the era of Sombra…_

Eyes widening I looked at the page number and then threw it at Mage. Hitting the table as it bounced off he jolted awake and looked around. "What the buck was that for?!" he yelled.

"Read page 137 of the book by your hooves!" I yelled at him as he groggily picked up the book as the pages zoomed past before he began to read the page. His eyes becoming wider and wider as he read it. "Are you sure what the book says matches what you say?" he said as he begun to copy the page onto another piece of parchment.

"Yep. Sounds exactly like that motherfucker except now it has a name…"

"The Nightmare yes… I'll have to notify the council and princesses of this immediately. Also why were you awake when I asked you to go to sleep?" he asked annoyed

"Because I can't fall asleep that's why." He grunted before sending the parchment he copied away as he started to magic over to him small rope, parchments, quills, and the book as he started to create a new area on a different wall.

I watched as he connected everything on that wall to the other walls as he trotted around back and forth. "What's with all the bucking noise down here?" he jumped as he hurriedly hit the wall with a tarp. Forgot he was supposed to keep it a secret. In walked down Shadow as she looked annoyed that she couldn't yell because of the others.

"Just a major breakthrough. I think we are close to finding out who the cause is behind all the bad things happening."

"Well that's good but can you keep… it… down…" her eyes widened. "Is this true?" I nodded.

"I have already notified the head council member and the princesses of what we found. Though I have been forced to keep it a secret between the two of us unfortunately." Mage stated.

"Then let me know whenever you need help… I'm going back to sleep…" she said as she slowly walked back up the stairs.

"Have fun at the slumber party!" I yelled.

"Buck you!" I smirked at her response cause it was expected.

"Again… how does she put up with you?" he asked carefully pulling the tarp off. As soon as it was off he begun working once more… while sleep took my mind away.

Appearing this time in a ruined city… I was surprised to see something in front of me… seeing a human with colorful wings fighting another human in red armor. I watched them fight before they both stopped. "Thanks for the warm up Rage."

"You know me and fighting… although I wonder why you chose me." The one in the red armor stated.

"Because Mischief would most likely not play fair."

"Like I'm going to play fair all the time?" the red armored one said crossing his arms… besides shouldn't Mischief be your strongest. You are preparing for a final fight."

"Yeah but…"

"When we were made in your mind it was determined Mischief would be strongest. So you should of warmed up with him instead."

"Fine but-" that was when everything turned black… and that was when something shimmered into existence in front of me. Getting into a fighting stance I watched as someone in pink armor appeared in front of me… watching as the armor formed itself in front of me… the armor prevented me from seeing just who was under the armor… had a sword that resembled my own except for the fact that it was all pink with very small amounts of black on it.

It also had a shield on its back **it was a Heater shield type 4 shield for everyone reading to know…** that must have been at least 4 feet big… I felt uneasy as I used what little magic I had to summon my own sword and got into a stance… that was until I was suddenly sent flying backwards. Looking towards the sky as it happened I soon appeared once more in the ruined city as I crashed through several pillars of eroded rock before my back slammed against a wall. Fighting the pain, which was normal now for some reason, I looked up to see the figure was still standing where he was when I was sent flying.

Struggling to stand up I watched as he remained unmoving… as I noticed dust being stirred up in a straight line towards me. Eyes widening I jumped to the side just as the wall I was standing in front of be obliterated by a sudden force as I stumbled over. I ran straight out of the wounded building as I charged the one that was still standing but as I got close I was hit again sending me flying to the right.

Crashing through a semi broken window I started to think as I moved quickly again by instinct as the same thing happened before. Something was hitting me but what?! Something came at me… but it was invisible… but it seemed to… wait a moment magic can be used in many combinations… if its invisible and whoever that is stays unmoving… clones!

Getting to my feet I watched for the movement… and as soon as I saw it I ducked… and swung towards the legs… hearing a clank of a hit I rolled as I charged into the open. Only to spot that he was gone… "That was quickly thought wasn't it?" Spinning around I pointed my sword at the armored man. "I am glad to see we will be one another sooner or later.

"Who are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes. "And I don't know if I will like it if you are a part of me with your sneaky tricks…"

"Because the correct answer to your question is that I'm you… created by your own magic as I reside in your mind for a prolonged amount of time… this is the training area of angels."

"Still didn't answer my question but you somehow answered my second one even though I didn't ask it…" which was creepy as hell.

"Because we are one and the same… I'm not a person per say… my name… is Love…"

 **And badda bing badda boom I brought back the emotions! I attempted to do a non-action packed chapter meaning I would like to ask about how I did on it. But I'll find out later most likely from Chaddmychal… well onto the riddles…**

 **Next Herd Members Riddle Part:**

 _ **By the darkest night… by the shortest day… what roams when the day has ended…**_

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **When your born its quite easy to walk in the future… but what if your legs are unable to support your weight?**_


	19. Chapter 19

I jolted awake just as whoever it was said Love… Love? He… is love? I find that very fucking hard to believe at the moment cause he ain't cupid. "glad to see your awake Luke." Twilight said turning around with age. You slept in quite a bit this morning."

"well… to be honest I can't explain why I slept in later than usual."

"that's for sure. Even when you were pricked by a needle you didn't wake up." I raised an eyebrow as she gave a sheepish smile.

"it was Twilight's idea." Mage said as he continued to work around. Twilight looked sorrowful for a few moments as I sighed. Happy that I could feel everything.

"whelp I think all of the toxin has finally been gotten rid of." I said moving all my limbs. Twilight smiled happily.

"well that's good! The doctors expected three days but I guess not." She said. I immediately attempted to stand up… only to buckle under my own weight as I fell flat on my face… "Luke!" I heard running as she got over to me.

"my legs… can't support my own weight anymore…"

"I should of expected this… this just proved you were stung by a Skorpio." **(Skorpio name was made by Chaddmychal… due to my lack of name imagination at the moment)**

"at what?"

"it's a scorpion that is actually quite rare but is among some of the deadliest scorpions that reside on the planet. And that's saying something itself." She said trotting upstairs before coming back down with a green book with a golden scorpion on the front. She then flipped it open as she levitated it down to my head… looking exactly like the scorpion that had stung me… almost entirely black with its tail having ovals of dark green at o, 90, 180, and 270 degrees all over the tail going up for each segment of it… red tipped pincers as well as red tipped legs… less than 8 inches big…

"that's the one…" I said with a groan as she levitated the book out of my face.

"it says here the venom causes the victim to go into a week-long coma, which didn't happen to you for some odd reason, and while they are unconscious it allows the scorpion to begin eating the body slowly… preferring its meat alive not dead. Although the venom targets the leg structure of the victim and literately eats away at the muscle. Victims that have actually survived it say it takes about a month of regaining muscle with the help of magic slowly just to be able to walk again… and that is still with great difficulty… I'll have to get one of the nurses from Canterlot here to give you a checkup since they know you best."

"cant with the shield." Mage said.

"she can do her examination through a complex mist spell." Twilight said with a smile.

"complex mist spell?"

"the princess was actually the one that developed it. She wanted me to look into it to see if I might be able to cast it. Then write a report about it and send it to her." She said with a bigger smile on her face. "although I will have to ask spike to get me some gems from rarities for the spell…"

"please just do it… if I was out for a month… I want to find out how long I won't be able to walk properly for…" I stated. "does Ponyville have a hospital or something?"

"yeah there is a hospital here. Although I don't know why you're asking."

"because from what I'm remembering don't ponies have wheelchairs?"

"why yes we do. Are you suggesting one is engineered so your able to at least move around?"

"thank you for simplifying it Mage but yes."

"well I'll ask for your measurements when I it's time to call the hospital. Anypony you wish to recommend?" Twilight asked.

"the one I had the most was Nurse Redheart so she knows me best." I said. "but can someone please get me back into a sitting position on the couch?!"

"sorry!" she said as I felt myself lifted before I was put back sitting in the chair. "sorry I forget when I'm having a moment."

"Celestia said you had those quite often… and that it was just because you were forgetful." She blushed a little before she trotted up the stairs. I sighed as I thought of how long it would take me to get back into top physical position.

"I will go and assist Twilight Sparkle with her work on the magic spell…" he slowly walked up the steps as I leaned my head back to look at the ceiling of the basement.

 _Well aren't you in a bit of a pickle… no wonder I was only allowed to fight you in the training realm…_

"so your back… whoever the hell you are…" I stated.

 _I've told you before the name is Love… besides you're my host and I help whenever you might need it._

"how are you supposed to help me?"

 _Well we can enter the training realm when you dream and train in actual time. Though small injuries will appear on your body like bruises and small cuts._

"well that's a good con with how good the pro is… training at night… although I will ask if soreness transfers over."

 _Only every two days of doing it which is the good thing._

"your right about that…"

"who are you talking to?" I looked at Twilight as she walked back down the stairs with several things in her magical grasp. I could tell by the look on her face that she heard what I said last.

"myself… arguing with myself sometimes happens when things are bad." I stated. She looked at me as if she knew I wasn't telling the truth but opened her mouth just as a loud voice was heard.

"I got the gems! Where are you Twilight?!" I heard.

"I'm in the basement Spike!" she then begun to use chalk to create some lines on the floor. Soon came down the small baby dragon who was soon followed by Lightcrest.

"what's… going on?" she asked.

"going to get a leg checkup… apparently I was stung by a Skorpio by what Twilights telling me so my legs are unusable for a while." I said as she gasped.

"are you going to be alright?!" she asked running over.

"I should be fine. Just going to most likely need to funnel all of my magic into my legs in an attempt to slowly regain leg muscle." I said.

"are you going to need any help?" she then asked Twilight.

"Actually I'm just about finished. Spike could you please start placing the gems here… here… as well as on the other open circles?" Twilight asked.

"sure thing Twilight!" he begun to place the different kinds of gems everywhere in what she made. After he was done he stood off to the side…

"alright everypony… I need all of you to stay back while I cast the spell…" Twilight said as everybody got back as her horn begun to light up with sparks and her natural unicorn aura… as the sparks became more common she soon pointed her horn to what I think was a sapphire before firing a small beam at it. Causing it to bounce off of one after the other before they fired into a large pot of water in the middle. Creating a mist that slowly turned into a rectangle… before it showed a reception area in a particular area of the castle… surprising the pony at the desk Twilight came into view and smiled.

"ah! Twilight Sparkle. How have you been doing in Ponyville?" the pony asked with a happy tone.

"I've been fine Mr. Wish."

"so I'm guessing this is just one of your magic tests right?" he asked with an amused smile.

"it kind of is. You remember Luke?" she asked turning her head to me as I gave a wave.

"ah! Mister Damson. I have the report of what happened to you. I feel quite bad for what you went through kind sir."

"I'm actually quite mad at myself for not seeing the pit." He smiled. "but anyways Twilight made this so we can get my legs checked out from afar." He raised an eyebrow.

"turns out he was stung by a Skorpio Mr. wish." Twilight said as he got a surprised look on his face.

"well then I can see the problem."

"if you don't mind I prefer Nurse Redheart since well she is the one who took care of me at the most." I said.

"I'll have to see if she available at the moment. Give me a few moments and I'll go and check and see if she's available. If not I'll get out best nurse." He left where he was as we waited… and waited… until eventually Nurse Redheart came into view with another nurse.

"ah hello Luke! I hear your legs are experiencing the effects of Skorpio venom?" she said.

"that is correct."

"you should be able to cast spells across the mist image by what the princess told me."

"very well. Nurse Serum do you mind?" she nodded as her horn lit up with her own magical aura as it encased my entire body. Soon after she stopped as she pushed a board into view and then fired a magic beam at it. When it hit what came up was my muscle chart… lots of black areas in my leg area… "what's showing is what's currently happening in your leg area… from what I'm seeing… the muscles are slowly regenerating with your own magic but when it finishes you're going to have to most likely regain the endurance you had in your legs."

"how long do you think it's going to take?" I asked her.

"to be honest… approximately a week… and even then your magic will try to recreate the lost endurance so until then your magic won't be as strong as it usually be." She said. "I would come and assist you and find the right spell intensity since it needs to be used in close proximity with my assistant… but…"

"yeah I was told about the shield. Which is why I'm just going to let it come back on its own. I was thinking of you sending my measurements so then the hospital here can make me a wheelchair to get around." She smiled.

"no need! We made one by the princesses order for a just in case scenario." She said. "I'll have the princess send it over to Mrs. Twilights is that alright?"

"that should be alright. We are all in the basement at the moment so it should be alright. Can you also tell the princess that the mist spell was a success for me?" Twilight asked.

"I can do that for you. When the shields down though I will most likely be transferred to Ponyville's hospital. I need some rest from all the injuries up here but I don't want to be off duty." I smiled.

"that sounds nice." I said as she nodded.

"well since that's taken care of Mrs. Twilight how do I… get rid of this." She asked as I saw her attempting to get rid of it."

"I just have to move one of the crystals on this side out of place." Twilight said. "thank you for your help Nurse Redheart." Redheart nodded as Twilight moved one of the gems as the mist turned back to water… which splashed all over the floor.

Spike gave a quick sigh in response to that occurring… "I'll get a mop…" he walked up the stairs as I looked at twilight.

"who knew they were prepared for when this happened." She said.

"it was the princess that had them do it twilight." Mage said as he came down the stairs. So I guess he heard the whole conversation. Seems like he's never that far off from what's happening.

"of course I know that." There was a loud yelp and then a crash as twilight's eyes widened as she trotted upstairs… "oh spike…"

"it's not my fault that it appeared over me!" I then heard as I gave a laugh. "I can hear you you know!" I laughed even harder at that. Soon though Twilight came down with a disgruntled Dragon and with a wheelchair in her magic. Laying it down she lifted me off of the couch and into the chair. Happy that it fit I moved around the room with it a little and was happy with the results.

"this will work!" I said with a smile.

"I was worried you might be stuck in bed…" Lightcrest muttered.

"so was I Light… so was I…" she smiled. "but Twilight I have one last favor for you…" she nodded. "mind taking me upstairs?" she smirked before she picked me and the wheelchair up in her magical grasp before slowly taking me upstairs as soon as we got up there she set me down as I spun around. "thank you very much…" she nodded.

"if you ever need anything don't be afraid to stop by." I nodded.

"you to Twilight. Have a good one." She waved goodbye as both me and Lightcrest started our way towards the house. "I wonder if it's still standing..." I muttered as we rolled through the town. Occasionally getting stares from the occupants as they repaired what had been broken from the storm last night… and that was when I saw the house…

Entire sections of it had caved in… windows were broken… boards were missing… the door was still standing but was open. "I'm telling you we need to make sure we have all that we need for when we start fixing the place up." Immediately I rolled away… if Shadow is mad its best to stay away… and she sounded mad…

"hey Light. Why don't you help them with the house while I go check at Applejacks to see if we are able to get any supplies to fix the house?" She nodded as she walked towards the house as I wheeled around and started my way straight towards the farm… but then immediately turning towards Twilights to get directions…

After getting directions from Twilight I rode my way towards Sweet Apple Acres. As I wheeled around I couldn't help but notice a small path of destruction on my way over that looked unnatural. I continued my way until I begun to hear yelling of anger and rage. Sighing I then made my way towards said yelling until I finally found where it was coming from… an angry stallion was yelling at a gray mare with a blond mane and tail… her cutie mark was bubbles so my mind immediately went towards clumsiness for some odd reason.

Should I interfere… or should I not… going with option three! Screw it! Wheeling over to the two I noticed a little pink pony with a tiara on her face. "-and another thing!"

"is there something going on here sir?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"depends on who you are…" he said narrowing his eyes.

"captain of the Night guard sir." I said tapping my belt buckle.

"very well… this mare has the occasional… destruction habit when she crashes into things."

"I'm following." I stated looking at the saddened mare. "but what I'm not following is what was destroyed…"

"apparently she crashed into one of my daughter's toys which she bought for herself…" he said. "and to be honest she really loved the toy…" why do I have a hard time believing this guy… he seems nice but his daughter sounds like a brat…

"can I see the toy?" I asked. He nodded towards diamond tiara as she ran towards the… mansion… how the hell did I miss that? Several minutes later she returned with the toy which so happened to be a glamorous chariot.

Bringing it up to eye level I could already tell that this wasn't broken by accident… there was some metal on it and it indicated that someone took a object to it… why is this generation idiots thinking that this would pass off as an accidental crash by a Pegasus… but then again this guy must trust his daughter to much. "I'm sorry but…" I said looking at the mare before looking at the stallion. "this wasn't accidentally broken. The little metal that is on this toy shows signs of an object being taken to it… meaning it was purposely broken…" I said.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked over and I begun to show him all the differences. He just kept getting madder and madder until eventually… he snapped. "diamond tiara! Go to your room right now!"

"but dad!" she whined… definitely a brat…

"no buts! Buts are for sitting! We wasted this good sir's time as well as Mrs. Hooves time! Now go young filly!" she put her head down as she begun to walk towards the mansion. He then turned towards the mare. "I am terribly sorry for believing my filly over you Mrs. Hooves." He said quickly.

"it's alright. Thank you for clearing things up Mr.?" she started.

"just call me Luke." She nodded. "now let me know if there's any other trouble okay?" she nodded. After saying goodbye I then once again made my journey to Sweet Apple Acres… wondering just what else was going to happen during my week of being confined to this wheelchair…

 **Hey everybody! Or everypony! Whichever term you prefer! I must say I already got a guess but… it made me realize they didn't read the authors notes I have been doing… Shadow is already a definite in the Herd but good guess though! In fact if you combine both riddles I think it might be easy to figure out who the next pony is… if they are even a pony! There is a chance they might not be… onto the riddles! Or Riddle since the riddle for next herd member was already completed.**


	20. Chapter 20

As I wheeled towards Sweet Apple Acres I slowed my wheeling as I begun to think… Mage said I was very dense… but who could even like me? First there's Lightcrest from her saying she loved me…

then there's Dracul who I heard from Lightcrest was very worried about me…

then there's Shadow who was always worried for me but I'm guessing in just a friendly way.

Twilight has been… unusually worried about me…

and finally Luna… she seemed quite sad when she came into my dream recently and we talked. Her warning me about Lightcrest but I can tell she isn't like that.

If I believe what I see and what Mage and Lightcrest has told me… then that means every single one of them have at least some kind of liking towards me.

Although cadence is with Shining Armor I think… so she's just a friend. But what about Celestia? I think she's also just a friend.

So to be honest at least… 5… of the 7 like me… I hope I'm doing my math right. I eventually realized that I had come to a stop in my thought process so I got myself wheeling once more. To be honest I have finally come to terms about what Lightcrest said to me. But with what's going on with the others I just don't have the heart to tell them no… I was always horrible with love when I was in school. Only ever having one girlfriend and even then she left me for someone that knew love much better. And to be honest she deserved him more.

But why are they falling in love with me of all… ponies, griffons, and dragons! Soon though I reached the farm and went wide eyed at everything I saw. Seeing all of the apple trees and how healthy they looked it made me want to just smile. Rolling on the dirt path I soon spotted the homestead that the Apple family lived on. Seeing their red barn I smiled as I wheeled towards it. I could hear some small talk which sound kind of worried as o wheeled myself next to the barn door for privacy reasons.

Knocking on the very large door I heard one final sentence… well barely before a large red pony with I think a yolk around his neck come out. Looking down on me my eyes widened at how beefy this guys must have been. He would most likely be able to smash my bones… and then eat them! "who is it Big Mac?" I heard Applejacks voice in the barn.

"um… it's me Jacky!"

"Jacky?! Who in tarnation called me Jacky?!" and I'm screwed. Several moments later a fuming Applejack. When she saw me she still looked mad.

"um… sorry?"

"just… don't ever call me that again!" she yelled as I cringed back in fear. "now why in sam hill are ya here?"

"I was coming to see if you had any extra lumber we could borrow. The house took quite a bit of damage from what I saw."

"we might need it for our own repairs. We haven't fully checked the property yet." She said.

"want some help checking?" I asked. At least she was finally got back to normal in emotion levels. For some reason I feel much safer because of that.

"we should be all right." She said in her normal country accent. "but if we have any timber left we'll come an let ya all know." She then said with a smile.

"thank you kindly. Next on the list is finding some housing until we get everything fixed…" I muttered as I waved goodbye and wheeled away. To be honest I was quite sad that I wasn't able to walk at all. Seeing the gray mare in the sky with saddlebags with the mail insignia on them. Smiling as I saw what her job was I wheeled back towards the house. Quite mad at myself for some unknown reason.

Maybe it's because I just couldn't do anything currently. That reminds me I need to find out what happened to my firearms… I do not feel right if someone else has them… as soon as I reached the house I saw both Shadow and Dracul arguing outside of the house while Lightcrest stayed out of what was happening. They were both talking so fast that I couldn't even understand what they were saying. Only a very few words did I understand.

I waved towards Lightcrest so she knew I was back and she acknowledge that she saw me. I wheeled towards the house as I went straight in as my eyes widened. The flooring of the second floor had caved in and some wreckage was under what came in… this house wasn't built properly that's for sure. Wheeling around the first floor the back of the house had many branches in it… so obviously we forgot to get rid of broken branches. Or they did I mean.

"Kind of sucks doesn't it." I wheeled around and spotted Shadow walking towards me. "It was a nice house."

"That it was Shadow… that it was." I said.

"Apparently the storm was only this bad since they forgot some rain a week to two ago."

"Ah. That is understandable. Although I will always be surprised about how ponies control the weather. It always surprises me for some reason."

"Maybe it's because your species doesn't control the weather where you are from." She said with a smile.

"Yep. Any ideas on where we could stay?" I asked her as she put a hoof to her chin.

"To be honest… no… I would prefer it if we didn't rent anywhere due to us hardly having any bits." She said.

"Didn't you have a waitress job in town?" I asked her.

"That's the thing. I worked so much that they are currently forcing me to take a break. Been like that the past 3 days. I got back to work tomorrow. The pay isn't good enough to pay the lowest rent Ponyville could offer. I already checked out everywhere here."

"And since we can't return to Canterlot we are kind of on our own here." She nodded. "We could ask twilight but I would rather not impose on her… Applejack has a lot of room but well."

"You don't want to impose…" Shadow said with a smirk as I rubbed the back of my head. "Understandable knowing you."

"hey." She smiled a little bigger. "But back to the problem…"

"If you could get a job then we might have enough bits to stay somewhere for a little while but with your legs there aren't a lot of options and with your personality it gets rid of everything else." I narrowed my eyes at her as she smiled.

"We might be able to use some of the good wood to fix up down here. All we have to do is make it so we are at least protected from the outside elements… then we try to make it so we can at least get a good night's rest."

"That might work… but we are going to need some tools then." She said.

"Applejack should have some since well they have a farm. And they do need tools to make repairs but I don't think we are going to be able to get them." I said looking at her.

"But from looking at all the damage…" she said looking at everything broken in and well… broken. "It's going to be a while before we are able to fix it up so we are protected from the wrath of Mother Nature."

"I do have one idea…" she looked at me. "What if we send Dracul and Lightcrest to Canterlot? The shield repels the pony species but not any other species. So they would at least have a home and stuff. While we stay with Twilight."

"That does sound much more efficient and more possible then fixing the place up. Although we will have to ask for both of their opinions and knowing Dracul she won't want to be near Lightcrest. She's just like her father that one."

"Apparently…" I said with a sigh. "Would you?" she groaned.

"Fine… I'll tell them what your plan is." And with that she walked towards the door as I looked at the damage once more… before remembering my scrapbooks… looking around frantically for them I soon saw the side of a bag under a pile of debris. Quickly wheeling over I rubbed my hand through my hair as I hurried my arms to try and get the bag out… hoping this bag had my stuff in it as well as my precious memories…

Struggling to get the debris off suddenly the debris I was trying to lift got easier as I heard a grunt before it was thrown to the side. Looking to who helped me I got wide eyed when I saw that it was Dracul who had assisted me. "What you looking at me for?! Grab it!" I jumped a little as she said that as I quickly pulled the bag out and put it onto my lap. Opening it I immediately pushed it off as I begun to search for my actual bag. I didn't need clothes… I wanted to find my things.

Wheeling around I soon found a bag under the debris where the hole in the ceiling was. Sighing as I put a hand to my chin to figure out how to get it out. Wheeling around the large pile I started to throw off the smaller debris before attempting to pull on the bag. It only moved a few inches before I couldn't pull it any more. It seemed to be caught on something because I couldn't see the other strap. I heard another grunt before Dracul walked over.

"Need more help?"

"You don't have to help you know." I said as we both grabbed the largest debris and then lifted with all of our might… soon flipping it over as I grabbed the bag and eyes widened as I saw that the under of it was entirely waterlogged… quickly opening the bag I gasped as I quickly pulled out some of the scrapbooks seeing that several of them were completely ruined. Quickly pulling the rest out my mind was in anger towards the Pegasus for forgetting one rainy day… to have to create a big storm that destroyed precious memories of my family.

"I can tell by that look that you must be pissed…" Dracul said with a smirk as she leaned against a wall.

"Some of these are completely ruined… they are the memories of me and my family before they died."

"Must not be so important if you didn't keep them safe." She snorted as I glared at her. "Just saying." Throwing the bag to the side I rolled over and grabbed the clothing bag and wheeled back. Pulling out the clothes that were too big for me I begun to wrap the good scrapbooks as I took count… I think my parents said that they began the scrapbooks when I was born to keep precious memories. When they died I continued the scrapbooks as it felt like tradition for me. So 7 were ruined ranging from the ones I did to theirs. Several of them were semi ruined and the others were in much better condition.

After doing that I put them inside of the clothing bag and zipped it up. Putting the ruined scrapbooks back into the other bag with the magazines… the chargers were waterlogged as well so I don't know if those are any good. Luckily both the phone and the iPod are waterproof so I don't have to worry about those… the books were luckily pulled out and put into a place where the storm didn't get to them so no need to worry about those…

The pictures were laminated due to them being special to me. So basically most of the stuff is alright but some of it is horrible. After closing all the bags I put one on my lap and picked up the other one in my left hand. Wheeling outside I set them down as Dracul followed. "I may not know what your problem with me is but I'll find out sooner or later." I told her.

"It's nothing…" she said turning her head away. Staring at her for a few seconds I saw shadow talking to Lightcrest and Lightcrest looked saddened. She began to walk away with her head down as I approached Shadow.

"Is… she alright?" I asked her.

"She's just sad that it was your plan to send her away." She said as we watched her walk. "She told me she wanted to take a walk to… clear her mind."

"I feel bad for doing it. But it's necessary. I hope she isn't taking this like I'm rejecting her."

"Mind still thinking about our love rules?" she said with a smile.

"About how polyamory relationships are actually true yes. I figured out that just about every female I have met is either a friend of mine or they have a thing for me." I could see a tear of sweat just hiding behind her hair. "Though I'm still deciding who is what…"

"What… about me?" she asked.

"To be honest I… don't know yet." I lied. I felt bad lying to others when it wasn't necessary at all but this was needed.

"Okay then. Just let me know when you find out alright?" I nodded. "At least your being honest right?"

"Yeah… right…" she walked away as I sighed. I began to wheel around town as I thought of what I would need to do. I might have to ask Twilight if we can stay with her for now. "Luky!" my eyes widened as I ducked my head in instinct as Pinkie Pie leapt over my head. How did I know… this thought went through my mind as I put a hand to my face. "Ihaven'tseenyouinforever!"

"What?" I asked confused as she defied logic… again by hanging upside down when there is nothing to hang on.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Which means since I haven't seen you in forever that everypony hasn't as well-meaning you need to re-meet them all so that calls for a party!" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Please… no party Pinkie…"

"Aww…" she said falling to the ground finally. "But when!" she whined.

"How about when I'm able to walk again?" I said with a smile as she jumped to her feet.

"Okie dokey loki!" she then proceeded to bounce away as I sighed… she wasn't going to last for that long is she? Wheeling around once more my mind finally came to the conclusions… that Shadow and I should talk with Twilight to see if we can stay with her for now… stopping my wheeling I turned myself around to head back to twilights once more. I feel bad for using her hospitality but I hoped she would allow us to stay for a little while. Soon reaching the library I was about to knock on the door when I heard talking.

"finds out…"

"I… know…"

"is… true?"

"no… maybe…"

What I was hearing was few words from two voices. One I could tell was Shadows and the other I could tell was Twilights. Shaking my head as thoughts raced through my mind I knocked on the door as I heard the talking stop. Then I heard hooves against wood before the door opened to reveal Shadow. "I'm taking a wild guess that you already talked to Twilight?"

"yes… I saw no other option and since she put up with us last night figured why not." I smiled.

"somehow always ahead of me…" she smiled.

"somepony needs to be there to keep ahead of you." She said walking in as I shortly followed after her. Closing the door I approached Twilight who I saw must have been drinking tea with Shadow.

"so…"

"yes you can both stay here. It would be good to hear how Canterlot has been doing since I moved here." Twilight said with a smile on her face. "you two can stay for as long as you want."

"you're going to have to sleep up here though Luke." Shadow then said. "with the wheelchair it's going to be easier to get to the necessities. I'll be sleeping upstairs in Twilights extra bed."

"I'm alright with that." I said. "although what am I going to sleep on?"

"I could try to get the couch from the basement up here. Although I don't think I'll be able to do it tonight."

"not enough magic?"

"for such a large object with what I did today, yes."

"I don't mind. Just get me a blanket or a pillow and I should be alright."

"you sure?" Shadow asked.

"I should be alright. As long as you aren't the one that's going to wake me up in the morning." She glared at me as I smiled.

"fine…"

"what were you going to do…"

"nothing…"

"…"

"…"

"you were thinking of using spike to set me on fire weren't you?"

"yes…"

 **Alright quick thing… as I said before since I don't know the episodes time frame it's in my own time… since in this Fanfic it's my universe! Although all rights belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro!**

 **Another thing this Reader:**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

 **Is most likely one of the best motivators I have seen since I started writing for you all in my stories… although if you are reading this Shining why the Bravo Onward? My sister has been wondering this and unfortunately it sparked the question in my own mind.**

 **But he takes his own time to read and review my stories when there are way better ones out there! And don't you all deny it! And yet he still reads this… so I want to give a round of Applause to him for taking his time to review this story!**

 **Another thing is:**

 **TheChaoticOne**

 **Has figured out the herd member… or at least I hope he does cause there were two answers and one of them was already banished by the EoH. So Riddle time!**

 **Next Herd Member Riddle Part:**

 _ **There are many walls…**_

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Meet the Alchemist!**_

…

 _ **Or is it a Herbist?**_

 **PS… chapters that don't have action in them will take longer than the ones with action in them for me to write up.**


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck… and I hated stiff necks. From the note on my lap it said that Twilight, Shadow, and Spike had gone out to spend a day together. I was happy that Shadow still wasn't in Drill sergeant mode so I quickly put my shirt back on and wheeled out of the library. Leaving a note on the door saying I would be in the park.

As I wheeled around I slowly noticed one thing… where was everyone? I mean it was a beautiful day and yet… where were they? Was it a… holiday or something? Soon though I reached the park and sure enough no one was there. Especially since there is almost always at least 1 group of ponies here. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled as I slowly wheeled my way through the park… that was until I spotted a pony in a cloak digging at the ground.

Raising an eyebrow at the strange event I wheeled over to them. "Um… is everything alright?" I asked as she looked at me and my mind immediately said bad news when I saw their eyes.

"Everything is going good… finding an herb is what I wish I could." Was… that a rhyme? But the voice sounded feminine.

"Okay then… then what are you looking for?" I asked.

"An herb with leaves of red…that have the texture of uncut bred… that's gives off a smell of dread." I put a hand to my chin as I thought of it. I know I have seen this description before. But where.

"I know I have seen that description before but unfortunately I don't recall where. If I find it I will bring it to you. Where do you live?" I asked her as I propped my head against my hand.

"I live in what's known as the Everfree… a place where ponies know to let me be." She said pulling her hood off as her appearance surprised me. So Zebras are here to? I should have expected that since they do look like ponies.

"Isn't the Everfree the forest where ponies have been saying bad things happen in?" I asked her.

"The words they speak are so true… but it gives me the herbs for my brew." To be honest I'm starting to wonder why she rhymes so much. I want to ask but I don't want to intrude of others personalities.

"Need any help?"

"A pony who is not that wants to help… but why do you want to help one who self-helps?" she asked.

"Figured you might want it. Though I do want to figure out where everyone went." I said looking around.

"A question known to most… every time I visit they seem to close." And racism returns! God… damn it!

"Well if you ever need anything stop by the library. That's where I'm staying currently." She smiled and nodded.

"It's rare to find one with a heart of pure… let us hope another meet in the future will be sure." And I'm starting to love the rhyming!

"We'll have a good one." I said as I begun to wheel away before stopping. "Forgot. The names Luke."

"Zecora is my name. Let us hope you are who you claim." I smiled as I wheeled away once more after saying one last goodbye. Wheeling around the park before stopping at a pond area. Watching nature take its course in the water I smiled as I watched the fish. The park reminds me of Canterlot's garden. While thinking of Canterlot I wonder how Luna and Celestia are doing. Let's hope they are searching a major breakthrough to find Rose…

Sitting there I decided to start a conversation with Love. "Hey… Love you there?"

 _Why of course I'm here. What is it you require?_

"Nothing really. Just decided to want to start a conversation since I'm bored out of my mind."

 _Well then how about we talk about your magic?_

"Why?" what he said confused me. Why talk about my magic?

 _Because in a way I see it you hardly have been practicing your magic. Now would be a great time to practice it while no one is around._

"To be honest your right. But I thought I was told to not use my magic since its currently healing my legs?"

 _Your light magic is the only magic that's healing. Your dark magic has been tapped off for quite a while now._

"Really? Well then I guess I should be practicing that huh?" I stated with a smile on my face as I raised my right hand and activated my dark magic. Immediately I felt a little stronger since I was in the shade under a tree. Shadows are most definitely my ally here… take that Batman. As I moved my hand around I realized it was becoming more difficult to move it around willingly. I attempted to remember if I was told anything about my magic being used differently but nothing popped up in my mind.

 _I would suggest trying to use words like you did when you escaped the rebel outpost._

"That does sound like a good idea… shield?" immediately the shadows darted towards me as they created a barely see through dome around me. "Spikes." On the outside of the shield large spikes formed as they darted out quickly. Piercing the ground and tree I was under. "Dome!" I quickly said to prevent any more damage to the environment as the spikes disappeared. "Your right Love this is so much easier." I said with a smile.

 _Of course it is…_

"Hey love can I ask a quick question?" I asked as I begun to move the shadows around with my arms once more.

 _Depends on the question but yes._

"How were you even made?" he remained silent as I thought of the question as a bust.

 _To be honest it has always been a question that's hard to answer. But my hypothesis says and from your memories during when I was made that your body was collecting the emotions of those around you. Mainly… love._

"Wow wow wow… slow down and then stop. Collecting… emotions?"

 _Yes. From you just walking around as it acted on its own. Although only positive emotions… I did detect your body absorbing the emotion of anger though…_

"So… there's going to be more of you?" I asked stumped.

 _It all depends on when you more of each emotion. From what I was told… every being that has been in your position has had at most two emotions to assist them in training and fights._

"So basically it just depends on who I'm around?"

 _Why of course. Wasn't that already realized?_

"You're in my mind… what do you think?" I asked with sarcasm.

 _Then the answer would be no._

"Thank you for stating the obvious… can you tell what emotion I would get?"

 _Unfortunately I cannot… it all depends on who starts forming. Once you get enough I will be able to see their form start to build itself and if there are any others building it all relies on what forms faster._

"Ah… like that's understandable…" I said as I let the shadow out of my control as it returned to where it came from.

 _I sometimes forget you have a simple mind…_

"Hey!" I heard a soft chuckle in my mind. "Actually I have another question."

 _And that is?_

"Why are you sometimes an asshole?"

 _That… is a question I cannot seem to answer but I am guessing is because it was hidden in your nature._

"That I can understand a little of…" I stayed there in silence as I watched the pond once more. "Hey Love."

 _Now what?_

"Is there… any way you can leave my mind?"

 _If I do that your body will remain a shell while I travel around. Meaning you will be unable to move and think while your consciousness enters the body I take. When you get stronger though that will not happen so I will be able to assist you in battle._

"Do you think you can get past Canterlot's shield?"

 _Most likely. Are you planning of sending me to Canterlot to assist in the search?_

"Actually I want you to stay hidden." I said as I begun to wheel myself back to the library. Planning on what I was going to do… "I don't want anyone finding out about you yet unless absolutely needed."

 _A plan that also has downfalls if I am found out when the time is not right. Such as distrust from those who found out._

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. How long can you stay out of my body?" I then asked. Noticing that everyone was out and about again.

 _I can stay out for 2 days minimum without damaging your body._

"Good…" I said as I returned to the Library and opened the door. Taking my note down in the process as I found Shadow and Twilight talking while Spike seemed to be putting books away. "Hey you two."

"Hello Luke. Have a good time at the park?" Shadow asked with some… fear in her voice.

"Um yes?"

"Good. I should let you know that Dracul and Lightcrest left this morning on the train to Canterlot. I forgot to put that onto the note when we left this morning." She said with a smile. Now the next question is where did they sleep last night?!

"Well that's good. I had a long day and to be honest I feel like I should be by myself for a few days or so. Any books you recommend I should read twilight?" I asked her.

"What kind you looking for?" she asked with a smile.

"How about some adventure and action?" she put a hoof to her chin.

"I might have just the book for you." She started to look around the shelves before taking a book in her magic and levitating it over to me. Grabbing it I read the title.

"The adventures of Daring Do?" I asked. **Unfortunately I can't seem to find what the first book of the series she's making is… and I'm too lazy to watch full episodes to find it out… sorry!**

"It's a new book that was recently published. I haven't had the chance to read it but from the cover I can tell it's a book I won't enjoy." What you prefer romance? That is Shadows preferred book choice… Love if you tell her I swear to god I will find a way to kill you!

"I'll try it out. Is Mage still downstairs?"

"Actually he left to do some research somewhere. Said he would be back in a week or so."

"When was this?" I asked them.

"Soon after you left in your wheelchair." Twilight said.

"Ah. Well any snacks I can borrow for the next few days?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"I just went shopping yesterday so we should have something." Spike said behind a large stack of books he was carrying. I wheeled into the kitchen as I searched the pantries and cupboards until I find a bag of normal chip. Grabbing those I wheeled out and looked at Twilight.

"Mind helping me into the basement?"

"Why the basement?" she asked suspiciously.

"I said I wanted to be alone for a few days remember?"

"Oh…" she then used her magic to help me downstairs as I moved myself onto the couch. Saying goodbye to Twilight as soon as I heard the door close I frowned a little. "Shadow barrier…" immediately the shadows that were down here darted towards the door and created a wall. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." I then said with a smile as I opened the bag I had and took a chip before throwing it into my open mouth. And luckily these tasted almost just like Lays potato chips… man do I miss the BBQ flavor of those…

 _You ready?_

"Yes."

 _This might… sting a little._

Immediately after he said that I fell over on the couch… with a small burst of pain in my head.

 **Love's POV**

Forming my body outside of his mind as soon as I was done I cracked my knuckles and neck. Moving around and making sure I was made completely I stared at the body of Luke.

 _Now this… is weird…_

"You get used to it after a while." I told him as I used the dark magic he had to teleport through the shadows. After about 4 minutes of moving through the shadows I soon appeared outside of the shield near the train station.

 _Let's hope this works._

"Agreed." Immediately I brought my hands into the shield as I begun to forcefully open it with great difficulty… and I could tell that this was made to keep others in and let others out. After getting in I quickly hid myself in the shadows as guards ran over and looked around.

"Just another animal most likely trying to get in." one of them said as the three of them left and I walked out of the shadows.

"Where should we begin?" I whispered as I watched the three go around into the train stations railway.

 _How about the place where she last was?_

"Which was?" I asked preparing the shadows for transportation.

 _My room._

Immediately jumping into the shadows about 10 seconds later I appeared in the wardrobe in the room as I fell out with a loud thud.

 _Geeze quiet much?_

"Shut up…" I muttered as I stood up and my eyes widened at what I was seeing. The bed was torn up, there were charred areas on walls and floors, withered vines showing that Rose had attempted to protect herself, and finally some blood… crouching down next to the blood I dabbed my armored finger in it and rubbed my fingers with it.

With the remains of what happened a unicorn was here but I'm detecting no magic in this blood so that means there was more than one. From what it feels like and how sticky it is it appears to have been recent. Standing up after wiping the blood off I begun to think of what exactly happened as I looked at every detail of the room.

"From what I'm seeing with the toys being out Rose was just playing when she was attacked…" I muttered seeing the scattered toys and the event played through my mind. "With the blood and the charred areas it means there was at least 2 ponies here when it happened…" in my mind two black silhouettes formed as I looked around more. "From the smashed window that was either the escape exit or entrance or both so I should suspect a Pegasus…" playing through my mind I made it so a silhouette of a Pegasus was flying outside of it. "But looking at the glass on the floor it was the entrance…"

I made the silhouette fly in as Rose jumped in fear. I looked towards the closet as I spotted some fur. Picking it up I felt very little magic coming from it. The fur was grey… "So the unicorn hid in the closet and was grey…" turning the second silhouette gray and into a unicorn I placed it into the closet with the door slightly ajar before the Pegasus flew in.

As I continued to look around I added the withered vines to the mix. "The unicorn must have been skilled with fire magic to burn the vines but not be very accurate with them with the charred areas." Playing that through my mind I crouched down to the blood once more. "Once the vines came out they must of nicked the Pegasus to make them bleed a little." I played that through my mind. "But what else is there?" I put a hand to my chin as I begun to think.

 _Love… try under the bed…_

I crouched down and used what little light magic I had to make a light as I saw what was underneath… more blood with rose colored fur…

 _Rose was injured by what I'm seeing… but look at what the blood forms…_

Taking another look at the blood I could see she hastily made words from them as some blood showed that she attempted to run away… some of the words were barely readable but I could read a few. Said words were dark grey next to one another but I already pieced that together… then there was black and dark purple with a dark purple feather next to it… so one of them was a Pegasus…

 _Love when you find them I want you to make them choke on their own spines…_

"Easy there Luke… lets finish looking around and then find a way to leave a note for the guards of this." I stood up as I looked around for paper and found a very small amount of ink and a quill… quickly write under bed I then picked it up and created a sticky substance from the dark magic I had and put it onto the back. Then quickly opening the door I stuck it on and then slammed the door to draw attention to the room. Then I quickly leapt out the window and fell several stories into a bush which took most of my momentum as I quickly hid myself in it.

 _Love look at the inside of the bush._

Looking around I soon noticed a dried red substance that I soon realized was blood by the smell. We were getting closer and closer…

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone this chapter was typed up quicker than I expected. But anyways I don't have much to say. Onto the Riddles!**

 **Next Herd Member Riddle Part:**

 _ **There are many walls… in the known universe…**_

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Are you sure you wanted to piss of Love?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey just answering Shining's Review! To be honest I kind of love that you found that in a book. It always makes me smile whenever I see it and secondly… let us let my imagination figure out what is going to happen with the 5… (Gives evil grin)**

"The blood is fresher then the blood in the room…" I whispered as a patrol of guards walked by the bush.

 _That is unsettling… can you see any other trace to go by?_

"Honestly no…"

 _I think I see something hidden under the bush across the path._

Looking around the area he was saying I soon spotted what he saw as I looked left and right. I won't be able to get over there so I need to do my examination from here… I could see fur and blood… I could see very little gray fur and blood…

 _Can you see which way the fur is going?_

"I don't think I-."

"All guards report to throne room! All guards report to throne room!" that was Celestia's royal Canterlot voice. As all the guards ran towards the throne room there was now very little amount of ponies here and they weren't paying attention to anything. Although soon they left as I left the bushes and went over to the evidence.

 _I suggest you hide in the shadows of the throne room. Use this chance to figure out what they figured out._

"So you do have a brain." I stated plainly. He remained quiet while I used the shadows to appear behind the throne as I heard muttering. I only have enough magic for one more jump so unless I get enough information I'll be going around the hard way.

"Earlier there was a suspicious noise." Everyone quieted down as Celestia began to talk. "When it was checked out there was a note on the door to the room of the scene of the crime. Reading the note it said to check under the bed… and under it was blood and fur of the foal that was Foalnapped… words were made… from blood."

"From what was seen it was made by the very foal that was taken." Luna was the one that said this. "The words dark gray were together as well as black with dark purple as well as a dark purple feather."

"With all of this this means there is another pony that knows about the Foalnapping besides those told… and they found more then what we did." Celestia took back over. "But… with their help we now know that one of them was a Pegasus that is a dark purple coating and more than likely a black mane and tail."

"combine that with the fact the magic residue took us to an abandoned house there is something more going on here and they are smarter then they look… but… we now most likely have a time frame before we are to late… we now know that the foal is injured due to the amount of blood found under the bed. It also means we are messing with ponies that didn't regret hurting a foal… meaning they will most likely not hesitate to kill."

"Any word on how the captain is doing?" I recognized that voice… it was one of the night guard.

"Unfortunately so. He has been stung by what is known as a Skorpio. And I'm sure all of you know the effects of… what said venom does due to a past incident." Celestia stated. "His legs require several days to get the muscle back and even then his legs will need to be exercised just so he will be able to regain the muscles he used to have…"

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes he will be. Although to be honest… if the investigation isn't solved by the time he is able to move around again I fear for the safety of Canterlot."

"Why is that?" this was a day guard I'm guessing that asked that.

"Because him and the foal had gotten quite… close to be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if when she is found and if she is still alive that he adopts her."

 _That does sound like a plan._

I smiled at his voice as I listened in further. "This means we have a time limit in all that we are doing…"

 _Is there any way to speed up the process of my legs regenerating?_

"I could sacrifice my body to enhance your body greatly but there would be an unknown amount of time if I can reform… I won't be able to offer advice at all…"

 _How much of an enhance?_

"Enough to get you back to your full potential… but I would be slightly weaker then what I currently am when I get a body again…"

 _Then let's not do that…_

"To be honest it's the only way I'm seeing… I'm almost out of magic and I only have enough for 1 jump left."

 _Are you sure Love? I kind of like our talks._

"To bad…" I said with a smile.

"Does anypony else hear that?" awe shit… "I think it's coming from behind the throne." Immediately I used the last of my magic to appear back in the basement. Falling to my hands and knees from the loss of magic…

 _You sure you want to do this?_

"You will be much more better at going around the city then me… I'll see you when I come back…"

 **Luke's POV**

Jolting awake I looked towards where the pink mist was as I frowned. Well Love we may of knew each other for a short time but you were like a brother to me doing it. Feeling my legs I smiled as I felt them feel nice and strong… you will be missed Love…

…

…

…

Even if you were a asshole at times.

Jumping to my feet I gave my entire body a shakedown as I used my dark magic to get my light magic to similar levels.

 _Message for Luke… there is a time limit on the enhances… you have several hours…_

The voice echoed in my head as I frowned. So I don't have much time. Quickly walking up the stairs as soon as I got up there I realized it was now nighttime… sneaking out of the house I enhanced my legs with my light magic before getting into a running stance… and then sprinting towards the train station… soon reaching I then begun to run along the tracks at high speed. Not as fast as the flash about half that speed… I reached Canterlot in about 20 minutes or so.

After slowing down at the shield I put my hands together… before driving them both straight into the shield causing lots of magic to flare like electricity as I struggled to pull it apart… "Need… more… strength…" I fueled more dark magic into my hands as it slowly got easier and easier to rip it open… as the entire shield shattered as I ripped it apart.

"Something broke the shield?!"

"Find who did it!" immediately several guard members ran out of the station… and stopped when they saw me. I cracked my neck and knuckles.

"I think you forgot to… let me know of Rose being injured…" I could feel my rage on the verge of breaking as they cowered in fear. "Now… what… do… you… know…"

10 minutes later I got what I wanted of information and made them swear to not tell anyone that I was here… going towards the abandoned house that I was told about as soon as I walked in I used my remaining light magic to create a floating light above my head as I began my search. The house was most definitely abandoned but it also gave evidence that there was more than just guard here… dents in the wood showing at least a struggle was in here… crouching down I found small amounts of blood soaked into the wood where the dents were.

How did the guard miss this stuff? I followed the dents in the floor until I reached the wall… or walked straight into it… the wall showed that the guards had seen it due to me seeing some of the paint from the armor on the wood. I put my entire hand on the wood as I tried to figure out what was going on… "Sonar pulse…" those words caused my ears to make a sonar ding as I raised an eyebrow… this is a fake wall…

Quickly moving my hands to search for the edges of the fake wall only I couldn't find any. Immediately breaking back my right arm and fueling my dark magic into my right arm I then threw it forwards as the fake wall exploded into wood shards revealing stone stairs going downstairs. Slowly walking down them I soon reached an area… with old rusty cages… torches were on the walls giving very low light levels as o heard talking.

"Sword…" the shadows created the large sword as I followed the sounds of the voice.

"Dude I'm telling you. I think the guards found us!"

"With how well we hid our tracks and led them away that would be impossible."

"I wouldn't say impossible." I said stepping around the corner as they both looked at me. Dark gray coat and is a unicorn… dark purple Pegasus with a black mane and tail… "Where… is… Rose." I said pointing the large sword at them.

"Please don't hurt us! We were hired to take her!"

"By… who?" I asked.

"We don't know! We were contacted by a scroll."

"You hurt her. Now where is she?" I asked looking at them both as they cowered behind a table. There weapons were on the other side of the room so they didn't have any weapons.

"She's in the next room! The door behind us." The Pegasus said.

"Dude we are supposed to not tell him that!" I brandished my weapon before quickly dispatching the two. They deserved no mercy for what they dud. Quickly going into the room my eyed widened when I spotted Rose on the floor… dried blood all over her fur as she laid there breathing heavily. Reaching her I used the sword to cut apart the bars before throwing the weapon into the shadows and then I crouched down next to her. From what I was seeing she was at least fed a little. Quickly running around I found medium sized white tarp and I brought it back to her and wrapped her up in it.

I then quickly went up the stairs and left the house to find that it was day time… night to day? Didn't Love say that I only had a few hours of the enhances? Looking around to see that ponies were looking at me I begun to run towards the castle. I remember something that was said a long time ago before I was kidnapped… Turncoat… I thought I heard something and I think I was right!

Quickly reaching the castle gates the guards stared amazed as they quickly opened the door seeing me as I charged straight through with a short wave. Running through the halls I rounded the corner as I sprinted past Cadence with armor on my way to the throne room. I could hear running behind me as I reached the throne room and kicked open the door. "Luke?!"

"Where… is… Turncoat." I stated.

"Shouldn't that monstrosity be unable to walk?" I could hear blueblood ask.

"Shadow cage…" I said with a snap of my fingers as shadows created a cage around him from the ground. "Where… is… Turncoat…"

"Luke just what's going on?!" I heard armor yell behind me… as I brought my right hand to the wrapped up Rose… and revealed her head. "Rose?!"

"Armor, please take her to the infirmary… I got a bastard to kill." He nodded as I handed her to him as he trotted off with Cadence. "Where the fuck! Is Turncoat!"

"Why do you want to go after a noble that I respect?" Blueblood asked.

"No wonder he needs to die then! I'm going to fucking kill him for what he did!"

"Luke calm… down… what happened?" Celestia asked.

"He's the one that fucking kidnapped Rose!" her eyes widened. "I knew I wasn't going crazy when I first helped Rose! I'm gonna!" and that was when I fell over unconscious…

 **Celestia's POV**

As he fell over unconscious I was still grasping what he told me. Was Turncoat actually the one that Foalnapped Rose? We can't make any assumptions… for now let's just get the guards back to their normal routes. "Princess?" Captain Armor had just walked back into the room. "Rose is currently in surgery… she got here any later she would of died."

"Good. I want you to put the guards back onto their normal patrols. I want the night guard to watch over Rose until further notice. Notify the day guard that until further notice will take over the night guard's positions. I want the entire night guard watching over her! Nopony except for her assigned nurse, my sister, me, cadence, you, and most importantly Luke are not allowed to get near or in her room!"

"Princess… why are you so angry?" I… was angry? I can't remember the last time I had gotten this angry…

"I… it appears so. Just… go."

"Yes princess… what about him?" he asked looking at Luke. "And… him?" he then said looking at Blueblood.

"Get me out of here you buffoon!" Blueblood yelled as I used my magic to break the cage he was in as he walked out of the room in rage.

"Take Luke and have him in the same room as where Rose will be. Also get me the owner of Canterlot's orphanage." He nodded as he walked out. I got off of the throne after putting down the paperwork as I approached Luke and lowered my head. Using a scanning spell I checked his legs and was surprised by what I found… magic residue was filling the areas where he had lost muscle. But several seconds after I began my check the magic residue was sucked into his body. This surprised me… the magic literately felt my own magic before it escaped into his body.

As I continued checking him soon Cadence walked in. "Auntie… is he alright?" she then asked.

"He's alright. Although he somehow got ahold of magic to replace his missing muscle for a period of time. That is highly advanced magic that very few are able to actually do." She looked amazed.

"So he basically… found a magic spell that few are able to do… and used it just to find Rose?"

"Yes. Although I am wondering how he got past the shield. Either he had help from the same unicorn who gave him the muscle fill spell… or he did it himself which is highly unlikely. Even with the magic he has that seems to be quite out of his magic's reach. Are there nurses coming to get him?" she nodded. "That's good… I will have to notify Luna for when she wakes up. She will be glad to have some good news with all the bad news that she's been getting."

"I am just glad to see that he's alright." I raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice but smiled soon after.

"Yes… it is good news… I will have to notify his friends in Ponyville where he is and of what has transpired… as well as look into Noble Turncoat."

"Why him? Isn't he one of the nicer nobles?" she asked confused.

"Because he says that Turncoat was the reason that Rose was taken… but I rather not jump to conclusions… for I fear that if he is right… we will have to be more careful of everything that happens in this castle…"

 **Hey everyone! I just want to say that well soon… a major fight will happen between Luke and well a bunch of ponies… ending in death… yeah… I am going to have a lot of fun typing up that chapter. The idea for that chapter was chosen by:**

 **Chaddmychal**

 **With my request and I'm glad he happily did so. Also I know Love is gone but not forever. Again thanks to Chadd let's just say Luke is going to have a mini army in the future… yeah… it's going to be badass…**

 **But another thing for those that have read the first version you all know the amount of different Magic's that Luke had… and I need help deciding which magic he will learn next. If I don't get at least one PM, since I don't want to spoil it for everyone, I will talk it over with Chadd so we can decide what we will do next.**

 **Another thing but this is a question for all reading… what did you all think of Season 6's beginning episodes? To be honest I loved them! It gave me a better chance to see what Alicorn fillies are more like which makes me happy and that much easier in the future.**

 **Well that's all so onto the riddles!**

 **Next Herd Member Riddle Part: (PS I am only going to do riddles for 5 of the herd members… the rest you have to figure out)**

 _ **There are many walls… in the known universe… but one seems to break the walls the most…**_

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The rage of a mare is one that should be avoided… but when that one mare is your second in command in the guard… not anyone can save you from their rage...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Shadow's POV**

"He is such a bucking idiot! Leaving for Canterlot and causing himself massive pain in the end of a stupid spell just so he can help! Getting that spell costs an arm and a leg!" I yelled as I paced around the train car.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for it." Fluttershy almost whispered.

"Good reason my flank!" I yelled.

"Shadow just calm down. Why don't you ask him when we arrive?" Twilight suggested.

"Damn right I'm going to ask him!" the train came to a halt as I stomped out ahead of the group and straight towards the castle. We got a train as soon as we could so it was nighttime… and as I approached the gates I slowly stopped as a look of confusion went onto my face. Soon the group caught up to me and they stopped next to me.

"Why did you stop?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The day guard…" they looked towards the gate and they were seeing what I was seeing. The day guard were in place of the night guard so I approached the left guard. "What's going on here?"

"The princess has stated the day guard would split their guard to take over the night guards for an unknown amount of time…" he said. "The princesses are expecting you." I nodded as we all walked through the halls until we reached the throne room where the two princesses were sitting.

"I am quite sorry to ask you to get here tonight. Please forgive me." Princess Celestia asked.

"It's cool." Rainbow Dash stated as she landed onto her hooves.

"Would you all follow me? We are meeting up with princess Dracul and princess Lightcrest." I nodded as they both got off of the throne as we walked straight towards the dining hall. When we arrived both of them were… talking… I thought both species hated each other?! "Hello you two." Princess Celestia said as they turned to look at Luke.

"Is he alright?"

"Well… yes…" Princess Luna stated. "But we don't exactly know everything. Follow us everypony." We all started to follow them as we traversed the halls. "Due to what happened with the filly, Rose, we had a room be set up for the both of them in an entirely different section of the castle. With all of the Night guard patrolling the halls and making sure no pony except for those allowed can get in."

"So that's where they were!" Twilight said with surprise. "But… why?"

"Because why not?" Princess Luna said with a smile. "Little Rose had taken a lot of internal damage and had lost a lot of blood. Currently she had gone through surgery but the doctors don't know if she will be able to live through what happened to her. Punctured organs… many deep wounds… her magic was literately… keeping her alive but in massive amounts of pain."

"Who would do that with such an adorable filly?" I stated.

"Luke has his suspicions but currently they are both unconscious to be able to tell us the details."

"Just what all happened?" Applejack asked.

"That is the same thing we were wondering. Apparently he threatened several of the day guard when he got past the shield of many details such as where the trail ran cold. When several day guards went to where he went they was a section revealed… they went downstairs and found two dead bodies of a Pegasus and a unicorn… the evidence that we had found pointed towards them… and Luke showed them no mercy for what they did…"

"You mean…" Rarity started with a gasp.

"Yes… he made sure to kill them quickly… showed he at least showed a little mercy…" soon we started to see Night Guard patrols. All of them saying hi and things like glad to see your back before they continued their patrols.

"The night guard seem nice." Pinkie said happily.

"They are happy to be doing their job protecting their captain. They are all greatly attached to him as a captain. I know cause I was with them." I said with a smile. "You do not want to know how many times his name has come up with gratitude during card nights." Soon though we reached a larger hallway with guards all over it.

"Hey its Shadow!" they all looked this way as I smiled. "Coming to visit the captain?"

"To make sure he never kills his dumbass body again? Yes." They all shared a laugh while the princesses and the others looked amazed by how close we all were.

"Well the filly is awake just so you know. The captain is still unconscious." I nodded. The night guard opened the door as we walked in to find another 10 guards spread out across the room while I spotted Rose playing with a stuffed animal.

"Hi Rose." She looked over and smiled.

"Hi!" she said with a smile.

"How you doing little one?" I asked walking over and rubbing my nose on her as she giggled.

"Stop it! Stop tickling me!" she said as she laughed a lot and when I was done the others had surrounded the bed. When she saw them she immediately cowered under the sheets.

"Rose these are friends of Alex and I." she slowly popped her head out.

"She is just so cute!" Pinkie said yelling. Causing her to hide once more.

"Pinkie!" everyone yelled as she gave a sheepish smile.

"Rose they are not here to hurt you. They are here to meet you…" I said with a smile as she came out once more. "There you go. Now how about you introduce yourself?"

"I'm… Rose Garden…" Garden?

"Now isn't that a fine name for such an adorable little filly." Princess Luna said as she giggled a little at her touch.

"How much do you know about Luke?" I asked looking at him sleeping on the bed several feet away.

"He's very nice!" she said with happiness. "He isn't that mean except when he needs to be strict!"

"That's saying a lot about him." Lightcrest said with a smile.

"I think it's time we introduce ourselves girls." Twilight said as they all nodded. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie said as she appeared upside down wearing a party hat. Causing Rose to laugh at the goofy face she was making. Pinkie soon fell to the floor as we all smiled.

"My name is Rarity darling." Rarity stated. To be honest she acts kind of a like a noble and yet she isn't one.

"The names Applejack." Applejack said in her usual country accent.

"I'm Fluttershy."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash!" she said flying into the air.

"My name is Lightcrest."

"Dracul…" Dracul said plainly.

"Hi…" she said.

"How has she been doing?" Princess Luna asked one of the guards.

"She has been just find princess. We fetched her toys that were unbroken and not stained with blood so she could play all she wants… I am never going to be in a tea party with her again…" he said that last part in a whisper and with a twitch under his right eye. "But otherwise she has been quite worried about the captain."

"Understandable." Princess Celestia said. "Anypony try to get in?"

"So far only 1 noble has been wondering what's going on and has tried to pull rank on us no matter what we told him." He said.

"Which noble?" I asked him.

"We don't know. We have seen him around but don't know his name." he said. "None of us do." He then said looking at me.

"We will have to look into that noble."

"My head…" all of our eyes widened as we turned our heads towards the bed Luke was on to see his arms moving and rubbing his face.

 **Luke's POV**

Everything hurt so much but my head hurt the most… "My head…" I brought my hands to my head to rub my head…

"You…" and I'm already in deep shit… "You… you… imbecile!" cringing at the sudden loudness my hearing was ringing as I covered my ears. "YOU COULDN'T OF JUST LET YOUR MUSCLES RETURN FIRST BUT YOU JUST HAD TO SEEK OUT A PONY THAT'S ABLE TO DO A SPELL OF THE INTENISTY YOU NEEDED JUST TO COME HERE! HELP ROSE! AND THEN GO UNCONSCIOUS! HOW MANY BUCKING TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO GO UNCONSCIOUS FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE?!"

"Can you please…?"

"CAN I PLEASE WHAT?! SNAP YOUR NECK TO PREVENT YOU FROM MAKING ANY MORE STUPID DECISIONS?!"

"No… sound… ringing…" I said as the ringing got that much more painful as it was very slowly going away. I used the pillow to brace my ears in an attempt to stop the ringing but it was unsuccessful… after a few minutes the ringing finally stopped as I opened my eyes. "I can finally hear again!" I said happily.

"Good…" and I am back into deep shit again… "Now can you please explain what you were doing?"

"Simple… get hurt. Find Rose. Kill the two that got her. Then hunt down Turncoat."

"Why Turncoat?"

"I have my reasons! And they are all justified!" I said with some anger. "I knew I wasn't going crazy that day Shadow! The very day we first helped Rose I knew I wasn't going crazy!"

"Luke calm down… details… tell us… beginning, middle, end, details, plot." I sighed.

"That day we helped rose I heard a voice… I can't remember much but I know I heard a voice… as well as Turncoats name being said."

"Hm that sounds unreal in my mind." I heard Twilight say. Wait… when did they get here?

"Of course it does twilight I mean seriously! Hearing a voice in your head?! Hah!"

"Actually it is entirely possible." I heard Luna say. "Cause it happened to me just before I turned into Nightmare Moon all those years ago." I heard a few gasps. "It started when my magic was getting more advanced the more I used it. I could hear voices when my mind was concentrated on one thing. At the time your mind was focused on who was the one that had wanted Rose to be Foalnapped. Although the only time it happened was at random."

"So I actually heard ones thoughts?" I asked.

"Only if it was connected to what you were thinking at the time." Luna said. "It is actually a quite rare trait among those with magic connected to the night in some way."

"Now don't I feel so special…" I said with sarcasm. "But now what?"

"Now you will stay in that bed where the night guards will make sure you do not leave this room! So you can heal!" Shadow said.

"Like you can stop me." I said crossing my arms as she glared at me… not going to work… not going to work… and I am now afraid… "Alright fine!" she smiled.

"Thank you… and they better!" she threw her head to the side as they all started to sweat. "Make sure that you don't leave! Understood!"

"y-y-yes ma'am!" the nearest guard said.

"Good!"

"Shall we go?" Twilight said as they all nodded. Shadow sighed knowing she won't be able to talk them out of going into town.

"I'll return to check up on you all… and I swear…"

"Shadow we get it! Just go have fun!" I said as she snarled at me before she was pulled out by Rarity. I smiled at what was going on until I froze up at the motion she made… using as single hoof as she was dragged away… to show that she was watching me… when the doors closed and they all left I let out a sigh of relief. "All agreed that Shadow is one scary mare say I."

"I." was the sound I heard.

"Then it is agreed to never piss her off say I?"

"I…" was all that I heard.

"then its decided…" then the door opened once more and in came a scroll surrounded in a golden aura as the door closed and as it landed on my lap. Surprising me as I picked it up and rolled it open. A smile slowly grew on my face.

"What is it?" the guard that was sitting to the right asked. Showing it to him he smiled evilly as he levitated over a quill.

"What is it?" Rose asked as she jumped over from her own bed and begun to read it.

"How do you feel like being adopted?"

 **Shadow's POV**

As we walked through the halls I couldn't help but think… was it Turncoat? To be honest I have heard a lot of good things about him. Donating to charity… helping lost foals… even helping a delegation! I just can't believe he is being accused… by the one I trust the most. Do I believe Luke and watch a hero fall…

Or do I not believe him and if its true bad things keep happening…

"Still pondering what he said?" Twilight asked. We got close during the time Luke was missing… we were both saddened by him being gone. There are also several things that only both of us know… and we hope another will know sooner or later.

"Yes. Turncoat is considered one of the better nobles among all of Canterlot. To be honest he is actually one of the few nobles that I look up to. Although he does have great anger towards entering others property without permission. It's basically one of the few details that is bad about him." I started thinking about all the times when I was a filly with him around. He had just become a noble when we moved here and ever since I saw him I knew I wanted to be a guard to protect nobles like him. Hearing that he's bad… it just doesn't add up.

"Maybe he just has brain damage from the spell that was used on him… it has been known to cause some random damage to the body. The name Turncoat might just relate to somepony else's name." Twilight said.

"Yeah! There's got to be a chance that it isn't true!" Rainbow Dash said. "Maybe it's the dark magic messing with his mind and stuff!"

"His dark magic isn't doing anything bad to him. The doctors said it was all used up when he went unconscious." Princess Luna stated. "When I heard he was here I was surprised. Immediately after I was told I went to the area he came through by what the guards were telling me."

"What did you find sister?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Magic… his own magic… and that was it. That was all that I detected from using the memory reality spell… no other pony had cast a spell on him it was all him."

"So he was the one that cast the spell on himself?" I asked. Very amazed by what I'm hearing.

"Yes. He was also the one that broke through the shield so unless Luke has a spell that negates the counters of the shield… or it happened without him knowing…" Princess Luna said.

"Sister why didn't you tell me when you returned?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Because I knew I needed more information just to know if it was true or not."

"You and I will have a talk. Excuse us girls…" both of the princesses walked away as we watched them leave behind us.

"Hello girls…" we turned around in time to see a familiar noble with a whole lot of other ponies in different armor with different weapons…

"Good day to you Mr. Turncoat. What are you doing with them?" I asked eyeing the ponies.

"I heard of what happened to Captain Damson so I decided to hire a few ponies to… assist in keeping him safe."

 **Luke's POV**

As Rose looked as happy as can be she sooner or later fell asleep in my lap. The guard next to me had sent the adoption papers to Celestia as they all played cards. "It's good to see that this filly has a family again." The guard who I now know as Trant said as he played several sixes… I taught them BS cause I was bored out of my mind.

"BS Trant."

"Damn…" he pulled the cards towards him as the one to my left played a single seven.

"BS Flint."

"What?! How!"

"Cause I got all the sixes and sevens." He face hoofed as he picked back up his cards. "I play 3 eights."

"BS."

"Pick them up Flint." I said with a smile.

"Awe come on!" that was when I started to hear something…

'Make sure they don't know anything… break his spirit to get the stupid brat…' I narrowed my eyes… he's here…

 _Then I guess it's a good time I'm back huh?_

 **Hello everyone! Another chapter up today so I'm happy. Waiting for the answer and I hope that this riddle was a toughie! But let's just get to the riddle.**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Love… he's back… he's strong… and he's utterly pissed off…**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey everyone listen up!" they all looked at me.

"Yes sir?" Trant asked.

"Deep sleep." I said with a snap of my fingers as orbs of black surrounded all of their heads and when they dispersed they all fell over asleep. "So your back Love. Thought you said it would be a while."

 _It was all sped up quite quickly when the ones that love you all came to visit and stayed around for 10 minutes._

"Well did you hear that voice?"

 _Yes I have… want me to take care of it?_

"Is it possible for me to reveal his intentions?" I then asked as I petted Rose slowly so she knew I was still here.

 _Yes but it would require you to be smart enough to make him blurt it out._

"Glad to have you back asshole."

 _Glad to be back. I'll be here all week._

"So want to handle him?"

 _I could try to. I can be the body and you the voice._

"That sounds awesome." Immediately I blacked out.

 **Love's POV**

Appearing at the end of the bed I made sure my body was complete again before touching Luke's foot and draining him of the last of his magic. Giving me a boost of capacity which would return to him when I went back into his mind.

 _Ready to kick some ass?_

"Why of course. May I do the honors of knocking them all out?"

 _You may._

"Deep Sleep." I immediately herd more thuds as I took the cover from rose's bed and covered Luke's and Roses body… I walked towards the door but that was until the door suddenly burst open and revealed the girls with Turncoat with many other ponies behind them.

"Luke?!" I remained silent while I approached them. Pulling out my sword as I ran my hand along the blade. "Luke… what are you doing?"

"Protect the mares!" I heard Turncoat yell as the ponies charged past him but as soon as they passed… they gained evil grins as they begun to attack me. And I stood there and took it while their flimsy weapons bounced off of my armor. I could feel a sudden power flow through me as I felt the wind… and there were no windows open. Brandishing my weapon they all jumped back as I begun to spin the weapon around above my head. Hoping that the new power I was feeling was correct.

They all stared confused until I slashed forwards as the wind went flying past three of the ponies and into the wall… before several seconds later they fell into many limbs and the wall had deep gashes in it. "Wind magic! Don't stay at a range!" Turncoat yelled enraged as I was attacked once more as I begun combat.

The first pony that got to me I deflected their attack several times before grabbing his throat and lifting him into the air. Then proceeding to insert my sword into his throat before smashing the body into the floor and then kicking it into the next approaching pony causing them to trip and fall onto their back next to me.

Flipping my weapon around I then proceeded to stab into the ponies head and then I jumped to the right using my sword to allow me to swing kick into another pony and cause their weapon to fly from their magic. Using my momentum I jumped into the air as I pulled my sword out of the ground at the same time. While in the air several Pegasus took flight after me as I begun spinning in the air. Using the wind to speed up my spin to send quite a few of the wind slashes towards the Pegasus in the air. Hitting them they went flying into the floor with deep wounds in their body.

I then came spinning downwards between all of the ponies. In a downward slash causing them all to go flying.

 _You need to find a way to get them all out while you recover your energy. I can feel you getting weaker._

"Isn't the plan to make him speak why he's doing this…?" I whispered as I pulled my shield off my back and got into a stance.

 _I think you can challenge him to a duel. All you have to do is I think challenge him. Although you will have to get them all out._

I deflected an axes downward swing before shield bashing him and then kicked him out the door. Flipping backwards I used my foot to stop me before I flowed the light, dark, and wind magic into my sword. "Blasting Winds." With one slash of my sword it sent high winds as it picked up the sleeping night guards, dead bodies, as well as those alive. And sent them flying outside the door. "Dark shield." Where the door was the doors slammed shut before being encased in shadow.

"What's… going on…?" I heard a sleepy voice say. So Rose didn't get flying out… thank the creator!

"Nothing's happening Rose… just go back to sleep…" Luke said through my voice.

"Okay…" several minutes later I heard a soft snoozing as I gave a sigh of relief.

 _Glad she wasn't awake to see what we just did._

"So am I Luke… how should we proclaim a duel?" I asked in a whisper as to not wake her up.

 _You would need to have terms that would make it so he couldn't possibly refuse… but when the princesses hear of what's happening they will most likely intervene._

I walked over and grabbed a parchment of paper before looking and then finding a quill. Quickly sitting down I begun to write the dueling request.

 _I hereby request a duel against Turncoat for the following conditions below._

 _Condition 1… if he would win he decides my fate…_

 _Condition 2… if I would win I am allowed to do a full property search with no restrictions besides no damage to property._

 _Condition 3… he is allowed to have help jump in from time to time but is only allowed to have a total of three assisting him. They are allowed to stay in full time._

 _Condition 4… I… am not… allowed to use… my Light or Dark magic._

 _If accepted please put a checkmark on the back of the paper and then slide it under. The fight will occur in 20 minutes in the main courtyard in the garden and at 15 minutes is when I will leave the room._

 _Are you sure about this Love?_

"Yes I'm sure. With magic there is no chance that he will duel us but I am confident in my ability to defeat him without it." I then used my magic to float the paper towards the door as a section opened and then slid it underneath. "Although I do suggest that you are the one that actually fights him…"

 _Then that would mean you would have to go by by again. Nope not taking the chance of me losing._

"With all the Love I absorbed I will be able to give you advice as well as warn you of incoming attacks… I can use your wings but you're going to have to think out what you want the wings to do. Although I suggest you learn how to use them soon."

 _Fine… also hey I felt something… new enter me. Made me feel strong in here._

"Apparently you now have Wind magic although it is greatly sealed. I used it as the main composition to send them all flying out of the room as it was intensified by the light and dark magic I used to fuel it."

 _I can understand that. Smart using my other magic to intensify it greatly._

After several minutes the paper came back as I brought it over to me and turned it over… revealing a checkmark along with a note…

 _You will be required to have both of your light and dark magic sealed. Allow the council mage in to do so._

"Should we?" I asked.

 _He's going so suspect something if I'm in armor. Do it no_ __ _now._

"Very well…"

 **Luke's POV**

Opening my eyes I threw the cover off of me before slowly shaking awake Rose. "What…"

"Rose I need to get up for a little bit ago? So if I'm not here don't worry alright?"

"Yes… daddy…" and with that I got out from the covers and loved the feeling of moving my legs again. Snapping my fingers the shield on the door dissipated as it opened and in walked Mage.

"You really are an idiot." He said with scorn in his voice.

"I know what I'm doing." I stated.

"You are accusing a very much loved noble of Foalnapping!" he then said.

"As I said… I know what I'm doing…" I stated as he walked over and placed his horn against me.

"I'm sealing almost all of your magic since it's obvious that your light and dark magic is what's fueling your legs." He said with small amounts of anger. "And I very much hope you know what you're doing… you killed quite a few ponies in this room."

"I wasn't going to kill them but they were the ones that attacked first." I then said as he walked out.

 _I'm still here just so you know. I also found out how to use your new magic when I first used it._

"Really now?" I said with a smile.

 _Do not fight the flow of the wind… use it to your advantage._

"Why riddles… I… hate… them… so… much!" I could hear laughing in my head. "Awe shut up!"

 _You're at 15 minutes now._

"Thank you." Standing up I summoned my sword with what little magic I had with its sheath and begun to walk towards the door as soon as I opened it I then quickly made my way to the garden. Getting there I saw all the girls plus the princesses off to the side with armor and day guard. He was smiling at the other end of the field.

"You ready to lose ape?" he asked.

"So now I'm being called an ape?" I said with a smile.

"You lost your rights to being a sentient creature when you attacked us!" he yelled out in rage.

"Alright so both sides know the conditions correct?" Celestia stated. I nodded while he did as well. "Good. Now Turncoat will you allow assistance? We already have volunteers."

"Yes I will." Knew it… although from what I can tell he just wants the upper hand… and I have a voice in my head that will warn me when they come. "May I ask who?"

"Three of our guests. Applejack, Shadow, and Rainbow Dash." Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

 _I will make sure to keep them off us. Since our Wind magic wasn't sealed so we also have an unforeseen advantage on their part._

The three took their positions next to him and I could tell that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were pissed off at me… but Shadow was different. She still looked unsure. "Not going to use your armor?"

"Can I use your armor…" I whispered.

 _It would greatly reduce your wind magic and your strength since I'm using my own magic to keep it out. The shield and sword is something that you can normally summon when I'm in your mind._

"Nah I don't think I need it for a silver tongue like you." I said as he growled.

"Are both sides ready?" Celestia asked as we both nodded. "Begin!" immediately Rainbow Dash shot towards me in an attempt to get a quick hit off.

 _Taking control!_

What?! Immediately time seemed to slow down as I saw my body bend backwards as she slowly flew over me before my body grabbed her throat and then slammed her into the floor. Flipping over her body I kicked her into Applejack who was charging straight at me as they tumbled around and got stuck in a ball. "Sorry!" I ducked as several magic bolts went flying at me.

Flipping backwards when I landed on my feet an idea popped up in my mind.

 _Love take control but also summon your other sword. Time to show this asshole just how badass we are…_

 _Agreed._

Immediately my body got into a stance as Love's pink sword appeared in my left hand while I also drew my own sword. As many more bolts of magic came flying at me my body begun to move as the swords sliced in half the magic bolts flying. My body was spinning, slashing, hacking, and flipping just to slice in half every single magic bolt sent at me.

Landing on the ground the amazement in everybody's faces was evident. I could feel some of my magic leaving as I noticed very small amounts of visible winds on it before he flipped the blade and slashed downwards… sending a burst of wind that sent Shadow flying into a large bush. "I thought you were going to use your magic!" he yelled pulling several swords to his side.

"Light and dark magic… I just found out I had wind magic earlier. Although it's still sealed greatly I can at least use it to my own advantage." His eyes widened as he charged me as I regained control of my body and charged him as well… and we met in the middle.

As our swords clashed with one another we begun to deflect each other's attacks. I soon though got my weapon through his defense and leave a cut on his left cheek. "This is an excellent fight for an ape!" he yelled as another sword came into view as it begun to come straight at me as I was already blocking his other two swords.

I quickly pulled my swords away as the one on the right nicked my right arm but I was in time to block the sword coming down at me. The force of the attack caused my knees to hurt as I sliced in an X and cut the end of the sword off. Surprising him before I used my left leg to kick him away. If he's having this much fun then maybe I can… that might work!

He charged once more as I jumped back. "Light I need your shield…" I whispered as the sword charged into a shield just in time to block his swords. He was smiling so much that it was like he was a fight addict. That was until he suddenly appeared above me and then spun forwards as his hind legs hit me in the back sending me flying into the ground creating a small crater.

 _How did he get so fast with his magic?!_

"Just… fuck him… up…" I muttered as he took control and rolled out of the way in time for his hooves to impact where I used to be. Rolling onto my feet my body shot forward as we engaged in a power struggle again.

"You are quite good ape!" he said with a smile as he gave a small push which pushed my body back. Before I kicked as he blocked with his blades.

"One way shield…" lets how this works! Immediately a black shield covered the both of us as he looked around confused.

"What did you do?!" he yelled.

"simply created a one way hearing shield… we can hear them… but they can't hear us…" or at least I hoped it wasn't. "Now answer my question! Why!"

"Why what?!" he then leapt at me as he pushed me back with the onslaught of his attacks.

"Why did you take Rose!" I yelled as I swept his feet out from under him as he blocked my own attacks before rolling out of the way.

"Because they had property I needed!" he said. Yeah keep talking. "The property they owned was needed for me to continue my business! So they needed to go!" he then begun his onslaught of attacks once more.

"But why?!" I yelled. I yelled hitting him with a blast of wind pushing him back.

"Because I wasn't going to go down because I couldn't get the property I need!" he fired a very large fire ball at me as I hid behind my shield. My sides got nicked by the fire.

"But why keep the charade up! Why be a so called nice noble!" I then yelled.

"Because I needed a way to make sure that I wouldn't be suspected!" I smiled and lowered my shield and weapons as he stared confused.

"Celestia nod if you heard all that?" his eyes widened as his mouth opened as we both looked towards the spectators… and they looked pissed.

"You… bucking ape!" I whipped my head around and grunted as the shadow shield collapsed… and as he stabbed me twice in the gut…

"No!" he was bucked away as the swords stayed inside of my body. I fell to my knees as Shadow caught me before I fell to the ground. "Luke stay with us!" and then I blacked out.

 **Well… I think he's dead… but to be honest I kind of have fun leaving behind cliffhangers. But anyways:**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

 **Has figured out the herd member riddle and I decided screw it! If I give everything away now none of you will be surprised about who's in the herd. So this is going to be the very last riddle for the herd before you all have to figure it out yourself! But the final herd member that's going to be revealed will be a full riddle and not a part! Onto the riddles!**

 **Actually wait quick thing! The way Turncoat was dealt with was decided by:**

 **Chaddmychal**

 **So be sure to give him a round of applause! Now onto the riddles!**

 **Next Herd Member Riddle:**

 _ **Her name… is the name of a brand…**_

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The rage comes once more… but this time not from the mare you would be suspecting…**_


	25. Chapter 25

"His lung was pierced as well as his stomach. Luckily none of his stomach acid had leaked into his body but for now he's hooked up to machinery that will breathe for him. But other than that his legs are finally healed with all muscle but will be weak for a little while." The doctor stated. "When he wakes up we will be able to pull out the tube breathing for him but it is unknown for when he will wake up."

"Thank you doctor. What of what has happened to Turncoat."

"Well to be honest he got off lightly. That kick to the side had enough force to rupture his stomach and some stomach acid escaped and is currently in a room that has a spell over it so we won't hear his screams of pain." He then said. "We sewed him back up but will be in great amounts of pain for a while."

"When he is able to move around without screaming please come and tell me immediately." He nodded before walking off. I sighed as Twilight approached me.

"You alright Shadow?" she asked.

"I'm just worried for him you know. He may be a dumbass but he is a friend." I told her.

"I think we both know that that is an underestimating statement." I blushed a little.

"Wait a second…" was all that I heard Lightcrest say. To be honest it was just the three of us at the moment and immediately the cats out of the bag. "You… like him to?"

"He always treated me as an equal during training. Plus to be honest I am not that good about love." I stated. "Plus he's with you right?"

"Actually he isn't. He hasn't accepted my love yet…" she said embarrassed a little.

"To be honest I'm still amazed by what he has done."

"What has he done?" Twilight asked.

"He changed Lightcrest from a shy individual…" she blushed a little. "To an individual who now talks openly." She smiled.

"That does sound great for him." Twilight said.

"Yeah you like him because of that right?"

"Wait… you too?" Lightcrest said amazed.

"Yeah…" Twilight said with a blush.

"You should of seen her when I told her that I had taken a… liking to him… she had a very hard time deciding her own feelings." I stated as we begun to walk through the hall. "But the only problem was because I thought he was with you. Although I should have remember that he is quite dense at times… but he does suspect that everypony he has met that's a female likes him in some way. Be it friend or love."

"Now… that's… surprising…" Twilight said. "And also… disturbing."

"Although he did have help figuring that out."

"What are you two going to do?" Lightcrest asked.

"Well…"

 **Luke's POV**

I could slowly feel the pain in my torso… but then I felt something stuffed down my throat as I begun to gag. "Get it out get it out!" I could hear as whatever was down my throat was pulled out as I begun to couch.

"Take it easy… take it easy…" I opened my eyes to find myself once again in the infirmary.

"I remember being stabbed." I stated plainly as I recognized the voice of Nurse Redheart.

"Well you did get stabbed. You had to go through surgery to stich up your inside wounds." She stated. "It's good to see that you are awake though."

"Glad to be back in the world of the living… what about-"

"Turncoat? His property had been searched and the guard found the plans of what had happened to Rose's parents as well as other business owners. But they found all the deeds to their property except for the ones belonging to Rose's parents."

"Actually those wouldn't be with him… now that I'm remembering it isn't Rose's magic aura **her aura is now the color about to be said.** Red?"

"Why yes it is." She said. "But what does that have to do with the deeds?"

"She knows where they are." She looked confused. "Just ask her." She nodded. "So am I alright?"

"Besides the fact you are to always have one of the three females outside with you to prevent you from doing anything drastic." Please don't tell me one of them is Shadow…

"Why?"

"Because every time something bad happens it is always to you!" she said with a frown. "It's my job to try and prevent it from happening! So I asked them to watch over you. You are not allowed to leave anywhere without at least one of them with you. Got it!"

"Yes…"

"What was that?!"

"Yes!" I said afraid of her rage.

"good." And she was back to her cheerful attitude. "Now they have something to tell you so I'm going to go fetch them." I nodded as she left the room. Wait a minute… females… uh oh they are going to make me choose aren't they… after about 10 minutes in they walked.

"And I feel like I'm going to die today…" I muttered.

"Just… listen." Shadow said annoyed. "We know about when Lightcrest said to you that you didn't say yes." Awe shit I'm going to get killed aren't I? "So…"

"They figured they would also confess…"

Wait what? Didn't I just anticipate this many minutes ago? And yet I'm still surprised. "Yeah…" Twilight stated with a small blush on her face.

"Can I just ask one question to you Twilight?" she nodded. "Or more like several… how… when… and why?"

"Wait what?" Shadow asked surprised.

"I kind of expected you when you sounded a lot more concerned about me than usual. And to be honest I figured you out when you asked 'what about me' when I first told you. That's when everything about you was determined but to be honest I never expected Twilight… or at least I don't think so."

"Well to be honest I don't know myself." The surprises have yet to stop happening. "to be honest all I ever felt was a spark inside of me whenever I was around you… like when me and my friends first used the elements… the spark of friendship is what Princess Celestia called it but this… felt deeper than that… more meaning… to be honest I had to read a lot of books about friendship before I figured out what it was… the spark of Love was the name of what I felt."

"Expected that you would find out the answer in a book." Shadow said with a laugh as Twilight blushed in embarrassment. "But anyways she's in love and so am I alright?"

"Okay then…"

"Wait what?" "Huh?" "…"

"To be honest… I did tell Shadow that I believed about Polyamory relationships or in pony terms herding…" they all blushed. "But to be honest I was never one for being in control."

"So…" Lightcrest said with a smile.

"It's all up to you three… although Twilight will have to get me a book about how this is supposed to happen anyway…" they looked at each other and then nodded before looking straight back at me.

"Then it's decided." Shadow said with a smile as they all leaned in and gave me a hug… which I can't complain because they squeezed hard enough to make it hard to breathe… after they let go I coughed a little before smiling at them.

"Whelp that's three…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Shadow asked as they all took a seat next to the bed. Lightcrest and Twilight on right and Shadow on left.

"Three of 5 that I know like me in some way. The other two being Dracul…"

"I'm okay with her." Lightcrest said with a smile.

"And finally Luna…" they all got wide eyed and started to mumble nonsense. "Figured her out when she visited one of my dreams. She was quite sad to hear that you had confessed to Lightcrest."

"Is… is this true?" Lightcrest then asked as I nodded.

"Although I might just be making assumptions but my guess is that it's a yes."

"Well we will worry about that when the time comes. For now let's enjoy the company of our stallion… err… male." Shadow said with a smile.

"Whelp to be honest I do have a few questions for you three." They looked straight into my eyes. "Just what happened after I was knocked out?"

"well Turncoat decided to try and kill you with his magic but luckily the princesses were there to stop… him… and that's more evidence that princess Luna likes you right there. She was the fasted in stopping him and may have well added more damage to me kicking him in the side."

"Ah. Well to be honest kind of expected knowing her. I am one of her first friends since she returned. How is the public taking in what happened?"

"Some are calling you a liar and that you planted the information and thinking you forged the deeds of each property he owned."

"Like I can write that well in Equestrian."

"I've been meaning to ask you… can I learn human language."

"Might be quite hard for you twilight. I did not understand a single any of you were saying when I first met you."

"Fine…"

"But sounds like fun. Although I would suggest that we wait until later. I've been out of the guard for so long I feel like I'm missing very important things… where's Rose?"

"Currently sleeping in Princess Luna's chambers with her since that's where she said she was safest. And after seeing Rose Luna just couldn't say no."

"So its morning?" they nodded. "Well to be honest I feel like I slept a lot longer than I have been awake here in Equestria."

"The guard have actually put a board in his office with tacks that he can put up for every time he goes unconscious unwillingly! So far he has a total of _ **anyone who knows the number please PM me it… cause I am too lazy to read my own story to find out how many…** and that's not counting when he got here!" Shadow said with a laugh. "The guard have taken to calling him the lucky Captain."

"Well I am lucky." They looked at me. "Cause I have you three right?" I put my arms around their necks and pulled them in as they blushed. "You are the three musketeers!"

"Three musketeers?" Twilight asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Am I missing anything?"

"Well your legs healed up early from the magic you have used on them but they will still be weak. When Nurse Redheart came to get us she said to suggest you being in the wheelchair at least for 3 days to make sure that their readings weren't wrong." I nodded. "And we did bring your wheelchair in case you're wondering."

"Well to be honest as soon as I get out of here I'm going to have to start working out with the guard to regain my endurance and stamina I had in my legs." I stated crossing my arms. "And that is not going to go well…"

"Well at least you aren't being challenged for your title as captain. You're lucky all of the guard like you although some are a tiny bit mad at you for what you did last night." Shadow said with a sheepish look on her face. "Although they do understand why you did it. To be honest the princess has been wanting to ask you about something about your world."

"What?" I asked.

"Well I may have… let her borrow a book about something called the Olympics after I read it…" I glared at Twilight. "Ha ha…" she then gave the sheepish laugh… "Sorry… but she did say what she wanted to ask would only be for the guard… although that was after she read another book called the Hunger Games **(whoop whoop!)**."

Again I glared at her as she slowly lowered her head before I sighed. "Let her know I'm awake…" I said rubbing my face with my eyes. "And that I will talk with her about this…" she smiled and nodded. "But I want those books back!" she giggled a little while the other two smiled and nodded. "Thank you! Now who else went through my stuff?"

"Just me…" the glare happens again! "…" the glare intensifies… "And Rainbow Dash!" I rubbed my eyes again. "I made sure she didn't take anything."

"Thank you Twilight… so can I get moving around or am I stuck here all day?" they all giggled a little which sounded quite cute… even you can't deny it world! Shadow got up and fetched my wheelchair as I did some small talk with Twilight about what she looked through and luckily it wasn't anything private… hopefully she wasn't lying…

…

…

…

…

…

Why do I feel like that the world is laughing at me. As soon as Shadow got back Twilight insisted on helping me into my wheelchair when I told her I could do it myself… and I lost that argument severally! And I rather not talk about it thank you very much! As soon as I was in the wheelchair I wheeled out with my three… what would the word be? Or words? I'm just going to say girlfriends… screw it!

We wheeled around the hallways while they talked with each other as I caught very small snippets of their conversation. To be honest I haven't felt so loved since I lived with my parents on Earth. It's saddening really. "Hey Love you there…" I whispered quietly.

 _Yeah I'm here. Whatcha need?_

"To be honest not much." I turned my head around and looked at the girls with smiles on their faces before looking forward once more. "Just wondering if things are either going to go uphill or downhill for me in the future." I then whispered.

 _You never know. Fate always has had its way to fuck up your life._

"Damn right…"

"What was that?" Twilight asked as they started to walk beside the wheelchair.

"Nothing Twilight… just thinking about Fate is all."

 _Good one…_

I smiled.

Several hours later all the girls were on their way home except for Lightcrest and Shadow who decided to stay behind. Due to Twilights reasoning we decided to keep our new relationships a secret for now. the only reason Twilight promised to go was because Shadow promised to send her a scroll about how things are doing about me every day so she wouldn't worry… but knowing Shadow she will get to lazy to pick up a quill.

To be honest I am quite happy with what's going on and I must say a lot of things. No matter what happens in life if there is something your striving for always go for it. Because right now I'm just writing all of this in a journal. With the three very females that I am currently with. My memory improved greatly which is why I'm writing this. I've been writing this almost nonstop for the past 3 days… getting coffee from Shadow and all that I was quite happy to share my experiences… the past was the past… the future is tomorrow… but there is a saying they always says…

They say the present is named the present… because it's always a gift…

Well currently I'm about to fall asleep any moment so go-

 **This is not the ending of this story! I needed some way to end this chapter and I figured now would be a good time! Besides… the fun is just beginning right? I know it is for me cause well… I'm a writer… with a passion of writing. See you all later… either today or tomorrow another chapter shall be up! Good day everypony!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Do you want to build a snowman?**_


	26. Chapter 26

"Why am I here…" I muttered rubbing my eyes as I was on the train with Shadow, Lightcrest, and Rose on the way to Ponyville. It's been a week since the three became my girlfriends and apparently Celestia wished for us to go to Ponyville for a short vacation… she accidentally found out about the three of us being together from Twilight, who got a scolding from Shadow about it being her idea to keep it a secret, which was quite funny to watch as they sent scrolls to one another in a quick fashion.

"Because you love us and don't want to anger the princess." Shadow said. Did I mention it was her idea to take me somewhere cold? No? Well she did… even though she knows of my absolute hate against the cold… she is now my enemy in my mind… but my girlfriend in real life. Do you see the problem here?!

"right that I love you but I also hate you a little at the same time for suggesting to Celestia of visiting Ponyville… for a short vacation…" reason why I'm complaining so much is because… its currently winter in Ponyville for a few months… and I… hate… the… cold! So very fucking much!

"Calm down you whiner." Shadow said immediately which shut me up. I prefer to not have a very pissed off, magic wielding, girlfriend who would obliterate my testicles with a simple spell thank you very much!

"Yes ma'am!" both of the girls giggled while Rose looked confused. We gotten quite a bond she and I and I was glad for it. Although thanks to Celestia I now get paid for being a guard so I can get Rose anything she wants. The deeds she had taken and hid were found and were put into a vault made so literately only Luna could get in and would belong to her when she turned of age. All of the bits her family had were for emergency only and we had gotten along quite nicely.

I found out many things and she was very good with plant related spells. The school she went to though… she always found a way to change the subject whenever that came up. Hopefully when we returned everything would be alright. Dracul was actually in Ponyville due to well… I don't know really. She left several days ago and has been there living with Twilight ever since.

I'm starting to wonder if something bad might have happened… well it was currently 7 in the morning and we had boarded the first train to Ponyville… the sun wasn't up just yet and I was given my SIG and sword as a just in case. And I can walk! Huzzah! It's been a pain in the ass the pass week with training my legs again and so far I got about 1 eighth of my endurance and I was happy for that. Running though caused massive amounts of pain so I couldn't run at all well at least a minute or so before the pain begun and then another minute before it magnified to the point of 'no more'!

"So Rose a few ground rules when we arrive in Ponyville." She looked up into my eyes. "First of all don't trust anyone except for those you met a little over a week ago alright?" she nodded. "Next is if you are going anywhere let me know first alright?" another nod. "And lucky for you are out of school for 3 days." She began jumping up and down on my lap in happiness. "And since some of our friends have little sisters… lets introduce you to them shall we?" she gave a hurried nod while shadow and Lightcrest laughed.

"You are going to be such a good father when we have foals!" shadow said calming down. And there's the 'they want kids' voice… great…

"You'll get kids sooner or later!" she both smiled and looked at each other. "And I feel like I set myself up to die…"

"Well unfortunately for you…" she levitated Rose over and set her down next to her before playing with her. "Lightcrest's heat is coming up…" I froze… literately… froze up… I am now in deeper shit then I realized. "And it just happens to occur in two days."

"Why wasn't I warned of this?" I asked as I put both of my hands to my face.

"Cause you weren't with us till a week ago!"

"Why not then?!" I asked as she suppressed a laugh.

"Because well we both forgot about it… spur of the moment." Lightcrest said.

"Well we just have to make sure either Rose is out of the place we are staying or asleep." She blushed quite a bit while Shadow smiled.

"And unfortunately for you… I know my heat is coming up to." I face palmed. "At least I told you!"

"What's heat?" we all froze… I completely forgot Rose was here…

"Something you will learn about in the future when you are older." I immediately stated.

"But-"

"No buts!" she looked down. "Rose I'm sorry for yelling… but listen to me when I say you don't want to know what we are talking about at this age." She nodded.

"Okay Daddy." She gave a soft yawn before curling up next to Shadow and then fell asleep.

"She's a good filly…" Lightcrest said with a smile.

"That she is. I hope that when we do have foals that they grow up like her a little…" Shadow stated petting Roses hair.

"You just want many foals don't you?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if it with you!" I blushed as the both of them smiled.

…

…

…

…

…

"Why me…"

"You know you love me!"

Several hours later we arrived in Ponyville to find that many of the town's occupants… were in a snowball war. I had to duck as a snowball came flying at us. "Light shield!" immediately a shield popped up in front of us preventing several more snowballs from hitting us.

"Daddy can I go play?!" Rose asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"I can watch over her if you want." Lightcrest stated with a smile.

"You sure?" she nodded. "Then go and have some fun little one." She smiled and ran out there while Lightcrest looked at her. "Thanks. I know that Canterlot doesn't usually get snow so…"

"Give her fun… you really are going to be an excellent father…" she then ran off after Rose while I looked at Shadow. "So we meeting with Twilight at the library quickly?"

"Yep!"

"Then Light barrier." The barrier formed us in a circle as it protected us from snowballs. Walking through a battlefield of snow we soon reached the library. After getting rid of the shield she knocked on the door as Dracul was the one who answered.

"Where's the bird brain?" she asked with a grunt.

"She's watching over Rose while she plays in the snow." She gave a grunt of acceptance before she let us in and as soon as we walked in Twilight was walking down the stairs. "Hey Twilight!"

"It's nice to see you two again!" she came over and hugged the both of us. When she let go she looked confused. "Um…"

"Rose playing in snow… Lightcrest is watching over her." She nodded.

"So how are things going?" she asked us.

"Good… besides finding out on the train that Lightcrest's heat cycle occurs in two days…" she froze when she was turned around before darting her head towards Shadow as she nodded. This caused Twilight to face hoof.

"I thought we had more time…" she then sighed.

"Well the signs came early this time by what she's saying."

"Well then we might need to speed up our plan."

"Okay what is happening?" Dracul asked taking the words straight out of my mouth.

"Well… I think it would be better to explain when Lightcrest is here…" Dracul grunted before walking up the stairs. "But I will say… we had planned… to…"

"To mate with you when one of our heats came along. It was supposed to happen during my heat." I blushed heavily on what Shadow said.

"You have no regret saying that out loud do you?" Twilight asked staring plainly at her.

"Nope!" we both face palm/hoof/ed at what she said. Soon though she was dragged upstairs by Twilight laughing her ass off as I sat down here in the library.

"Hiya Luke!" I turned and spotted Spike.

"Hey Spike how things going?" I asked him.

"Quite well. How are things on your end?"

"Good… the girls are going to end up killing me in the end though most likely."

"You have three when I have my eye on a certain unicorn." His eyes went lovey dovey as I rolled my eyes. Such a young boy in love with a girl so much older than he is. I grabbed a book from the adventure section and crossed my legs as I begun to read the book. Enjoying the down time I was given… that was until the door opened and in walked Rose… soon followed by a snow covered Lightcrest… bringing a hand to my mouth to prevent myself from laughing she shook all of her body as the snow flew onto the floor as Rose begun rolling on the floor laughing.

She looked at me as I pointed my thumb up the stairs and she nodded going up the stairs. "Awe come on!" I heard spike say as he saw the snow on the floor and I couldn't help but snicker as Rose begun exploring the library. Sooner or later she got bored enough where she jumped up onto my lap and then curled up once more and fell asleep. I petted her mane for a few minutes before I went back to my book. It was the same book that Twilight had given me to read that week ago when I snuck my way to Canterlot to find her.

From what the doctors said she had been malnourished and was very lucky to be alive… her magic would be greatly weaker like what happened to my legs due to a good eating habit being needed to develop their magic before they turned into a teen and luckily we had gotten back a small part of her magic potential… only having one incident where the castle garden was full of vines… what happens in the garden stays in the garden.

Soon though Dracul came down looking unsure of herself in the corner of my eye. "Um… hi…"

"Hello Dracul. How have you been?" I asked her bookmarking the book and then setting it off to the side while I carefully scooted over so she could sit next to us. When she sat down I could literately feel her nervousness. What did the girls do to her?

"I've been… good… listen." I turned my head to look at her. "I'm… sorry for the way I acted it's just… can I tell you something?" I nodded. "When we first were told to come to Ponyville with you it was because of a bet. I was the only one informed of what the bet was… it was during negotiations and the bet was…"

"I was to be married off wasn't I?" she nodded. "To be honest I expected that." I stated petting Rose's mane. "Sometimes negotiations never go as they seem. I realized this when both of your fathers left you behind when it most likely would have been much safer by their sides."

"Really now?" she said with a snort as I nodded. "Well then I must tell you that the way I acted… was because of how close you got to that bird brain… I have always hated griffon kind cause well… my mother was killed by them." My eyes widened. "Yeah didn't expect that huh?"

"Nope… not one bit did I expect that. But I can relate a little to that." She crossed her arms as if waiting for an explanation. She really looked a lot like a human female that's for sure. "My parents were killed when I was 16 at least 4 years ago… I was devastated…" she looked unimpressed. "But the real thing that made me break was all the death… if you didn't know my parents actually ran a horse farm as I help them." Her eyes got almost unnoticeable bigger. "Out of 24 of them… 19 of them died… and I was forced to mercy kill… a twentieth… she resembled Shadow… being all black… even had the same eyes. **The color is dark purple!** "

"Wow… now… um…" speechless? I then joined the army when I came of age and literately joining a new family. In fact I wonder how they are doing…"

"That does sound dark. Other than knowing both of your parents dying that is dark indeed…" did she say that wrong? To be honest I don't know if she did or not.

"Yep. So does that compare?"

"Actually to my surprise it does." She said. "Well the ponies and birds brain are going to be wondering where I am… ill… talk to you later… now that sounds weird in my mouth." She had muttered the last part as she got up and walked up the stairs. I only gave a short laugh before picking my book up again and going back to my bookmark… only to realize that it had fallen out… damn it to hell!

Several hours later the girls were all still upstairs and I couldn't help but smile. They must be either getting along greatly… or one of them pissed off shadow and she killed them all silently… hopefully the first option. "Hey Luke." I looked to see Lightcrest coming down the stairs.

"Hello Lightcrest."

"You want to come out with everyone to get some food?" I put a hand to my chin before looking at her.

"Depends… what about Rose?"

"Spike is… very! Willing to look after her…"

"Shadow threatened him as well as Twilight helping her didn't they?" she only nodded as I smiled. "Well then! Unluckily for me I don't have any bits at the moment… I was supposed to get paid but a certain sun princess forgot…"

"Twilight said she was willing to pay." as I sighed and levitated over a scroll and a quill as I quickly wrote a message.

 _Dear Celestia…_

 _You forgot to pay me and the girls, plus Dracul, want to go out to eat… either send help or my paycheck please… thank you._

"Hey spike!" he ran down the stairs. "Mind sending this?" he nodded as he blew fire on it as I smiled. "If Rose gets hurt while I'm gone." I lifted him into the air with my magic and literately got all up into his face. "The girls will be the least of your worries…" he gulped but nodded his head. "Good!" I said in a happy tone as I sat him down gently… and just in time to have him belch a large sack which landed with a thud of the sound of bits hitting one another… as well as a scroll which Lightcrest grabbed out of the air for me.

Handing it to me I opened it and begun to read it.

 _Here is your weekly bit count! So sorry for forgetting!_

 _Love C…_

Uh oh… Love… C… why do I feel like those that love me just got bigger in a way or is she just trolling? Lightcrest gasped so I assumed she opened the bag as I looked at her and smiled.

"So! Where are we going this fine… cold… night?"

 **Yay third chapter up today! I am quite surprised at my typing habits but anyways let's just get to the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **A night in the town… wait… who ordered death?**_


	27. Chapter 27

After saying bye to Spike and a recently awakened Rose I couldn't help but feel like that something bad was going to happen… "I swear Spike…"

"Don't worry… Spike knows what to do." Twilight reassured me.

"Let's hope for my sake that I don't have to waste the energy to go after him…" she glared at me as I gave a sheepish grin. It was night time and Twilight was leading us to a Restaurant that had opened up a week before I was kidnapped. Apparently they had very good reviews so Twilight had suggested it and the others had said yes. For a just in case scenario I had my Sig hidden in my pants… due to the fact the girls didn't want me to take any weapons… but screw them for wanting to protect them!

Also each of the girls had 100 bits out of the 500 given to me earlier by Celestia so that meant we had all of what I had earned right now. Soon reaching the restaurant I could tell it was family friendly so I was bringing Rose here in the future alright. Walking in we were met by a large stallion in a waiter getup. "Ah hello everypony. How many?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"5 please." Twilight said as he nodded and checked behind him.

"Lucky for you a family of 5 just left a few minutes ago. Will you all follow me please." We followed him through the restaurant and there were couples, families, those that just wanted to be alone. This place was for everybody! Soon we were seated in a booth with me in the middle… Twilight on my left with Dracul on her left. Then Shadow on my right followed by Lightcrest. The nice stallion left us as we waited to be well waited… or is it waitered?

"Hello everypony… here are the menus." A mare in a waitress get up said as she handed out 5 menus with her magic. "Can I get anypony started of drinks maybe?"

"I'll have some… griffon tea please." Twilight said as she nodded and wrote it down on a pad.

"Shadow?" she then said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Platter." Shadow said with a smile.

"Where did you go? I didn't recognize you with that hair."

"Well I had to go yell at this…" she pondered for a word. "Idiot when he went to Canterlot without telling anypony."

"Ah. So I'm guessing you are all in… a herd then?" she asked looking at the girls.

"Not me… those three yes." Dracul said. She nodded in response. "I'll take a dragon fire please." That sounded spicy.

"I'll have a cup of hard cider." Shadow stated. "I'll try to work on my vacation here but well…"

"Yeah we did hear that you were also a guard. Where are you positioned?" she asked with another smile after writing down that order.

"She's actually second in command of the night guard below me." The mare looked at me. "Making sure I don't make stupid mistakes."

"Damn right." Shadow said getting a short laugh from her.

"Everypony is going to be so surprised hearing you got yourself a…"

"Just call me a stallion…" I muttered banging my head on the table. "Or male…"

"Stallion. The boss might come and say hi though."

"Ah horse apples…" Shadow said with a groan before she turned to Lightcrest for a drink.

"I'm fine thank you very much." Then she turned to me.

"I'll just have some normal iced water." She nodded as she wrote it down.

"I'll be back with your drinks shortly." She walked off as I looked at Shadow.

"So this was where you worked?" she nodded.

"They are all like one big happy family. Although Big Money is going to have a field day knowing that I'm back…" she said. Big Money? Did this place really get that much money? "But he's nice when you get to know him. He is actually an Ex noble that had gone bankrupt in Canterlot. Had the same restaurant there but not many had come so it drove him to bankruptcy. Now he earns quite a few bits here."

"This does seem like a nice place to work." Twilight said as she looked at the decor.

"It really is… or was… I'm sure I was fired for not showing up to work for a while." She said. Soon the mare returned with our drinks as I set down my menu.

"Here you go… one dragon fire… one water… one griffon tea… one hard cider. Alright is everypony ready to order?" I looked to the others as they nodded so I nodded as well.

"I'll take… the apple salad." Twilight said.

"I'll go with the dragon special…" Dracul said as she smiled and wrote both things down. She turned to the other side of me.

"I'll take some of the… dang it where did I see the name…"

"What was in it?" the waitress asked her.

"It had meat along with a side of glazed apples."

"The apple steak for you." She said writing it down. "Shadow?"

"You know what I usually get." She nodded.

"One… nightshade… and you sir?"

"I'll take a simple steak…"

"How cooked?" she then asked.

"Medium rare should do." She nodded before using her magic to take the menus.

"The food shall be brought out as soon as it's done." She then walked off as I smiled.

"So how are you two doing here in Ponyville?" I asked Dracul and Twilight.

"Things have been good… except for a small Parasprite problem."

"Those bugs were so annoying… eating… everything!" Dracul said letting her forehead hit the table. "I almost set them on fire because of how annoying they were!"

"I didn't want you to burn down the library!"

"Yeah yeah." She stated with a simple wave of her hand while she stayed face down.

"I don't know whether to laugh… or to feel sorry…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Dracul asked annoyed as she turned her head to look at me.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought…" she then looked face down once more. Soon though the food arrived and we all began to eat. It has been a while since I had meat so it was delicious! As soon as we were all halfway done over came a Stallion with a tag saying manager.

"Ah. Hello there Shadow." She froze up.

"Hello Big Money." She said sheepishly.

"I must say it is surprising to see you here again. We were all getting worried until we heard that you were a part of the royal guard." He said with a smile. "May I?" he directed to us and we nodded as he sat down next to Lightcrest.

"Well to be honest the only reason why I got a job here was because well I needed the bits to make sure we had bits in case we needed them while here."

"Ah. So who and, pardon my question, what is this?" he asked directing it towards me.

"The name Luke Damson. Captain of the night guard and Shadows well other boss."

"Ah! So you most likely understand the hardships I went through?" Shadow narrowed her eyes at him.

"Try it 24/7 almost."

"Luke…" I froze as did Big Money…

"Sorry!" I quickly said cowering myself.

"Just… stop…" she said rubbing her forehead.

I gave a few short laughs of unsureness while looking at Big Money as he nodded. Soon he left as we finished our meal. Paying 56 bits we soon left and begun our walk home with me up front. "Tonight was a good night right girls?"

"Yep." "Certainly." "It was alright."

Wait… "Shadow?" I turned around and gasped at what I was seeing… only one missing… was Shadow. "Shadow!"

"Where is she?!" Twilight asked afraid. Snow was starting to blow in and was starting to make it hard to see. I braced my head with my right arm in an attempt to see through the storm to no avail.

"You girls get home now!" I yelled over the picking up winds.

"But-"

"No twilight! I knew something bad was going to happen!" I yelled as I pulled the sig out and cocked it back.

"You brought one of your weapons?!" Lightcrest yelled.

"Just go!" they all ran off as I crouched down and put my right hand onto the ground. "Trace!" immediately my eyes turned white as the area was mapped out in black in my vision… spotting many ponies in their homes I soon spotted a group of ponies huddled around a single pony a great distance from where I was… using my light magic greatly weakened me but I created more as I exited the trace and then sped off towards where the map said they were.

The storm was making it hard to get through as tears went through my eyes. Please be alright… please be alright… please be alright… after about 20 minutes I reached the house as I looked through the window and immediately my rage went to its max capacity… "Those… mother… fuckers!" punching the window as it broke open I aimed my SIG inside and fired 3 bullets. All three hitting the stallion that was fucking Shadow while the others looked surprised. Crawling through the window I rolled as I got back to my feet and braced my right arm as I fired several more times. Hitting more of the stallions before they could fight back before 1 one was… approaching him I cocked back the loader I aimed right at his dick and fired… him screeching out in pain.

"What the buck!" he yelled out in pain as I heard soft moaning where Shadow was. Immediately I put the gun into his mouth.

"What made it a good idea… to take MY! Mare! And think you could get away with it?!"

"Wa-" I immediately fired into his skull as he fell limp. Rushing over to Shadow I could see tears on her face as she kept her eyes closed. I quickly removed the inhibitor on her horn as I tried to get her to notice me.

"Shadow… shadow come on its me damnit!" she opened her eyes and when she saw me she quickly grabbed onto me and begun to cry… I never had seen her cry like this before…

"They… they… they…"

"Their dead Shadow… their dead…" she continued to cry into my clothes as I held onto her… soon though the door opened to reveal Ponyville's resident guard. Taking one look at my surroundings they immediately pointed their weapons at me as I sighed… whelp… shit…

And now here I was sitting in the PP jail… Ponyville Police… sitting in here they confiscated my weapon as well as the remaining bits I had from when I paid the restaurant. Sitting here Shadow was in another room being examined and apparently since I was surrounded by bodies and that Shadow was covered in another stallion's sperm… so I am in here for rape and murder…

Just…

Fucking…

Great…

Soon though it was morning… and Twilight had arrived to report something. "I'm here to report two missing ponies." I heard her voice say.

"Actually I'm right here Twilight."

"Luke?!"

"Sorry ma'am but I can't let you back there with that murderer."

"For the last time my reasons were justified!"

"And the rape?!" he yelled.

"It was from the stallions I killed!"

"Just quiet down."

"That's it…" immediately fueling my dark magic into my hands I ripped open the bars as I stepped out and walked out into the lobby. Twilight looked at me with slight anger while the guard looked amazed. "I have the right mind to smash your skull in."

"Luke…" Twilight said plainly as I cracked my knuckles.

"Yes Twilight?" I asked her as the guard started to look afraid.

"Don't scare the guard please…"

"And you are very lucky I respect her. Shadows in the back getting checked on." I stated.

"Sir… you will have to pay…" he said. "For killing those… stallions."

"Later. I'm going to go check up on shadow okay?" Twilight nodded.

"Sir you can't go back there!" the guard said.

"Dark cage." Immediately he was trapped in a cage made from darkness as I walked to the back and opened the door slowly.

"There's no need to worry… Nopony is going to hurt you." I heard a mare tell her. "From the examination you are not pregnant thankfully."

"That's good to hear." I said opening the door only for a knife to go whizzing past my head. "And she's in cranky mode… gotcha…"

"Sorry!" Shadow said as I looked at the knife planted in the wall.

"Good shot though." I said looking forward.

"Aren't you…"

"The one that killed the assholes raping my mare? Yes… anybody tries to put me in a jail cell again… will meet the same fate as them." I said as she nodded. Giving no noticeable feature of being afraid. "So what can you give me dock?"

"Well she has small amounts of noticeable damage in her nether regions. Her… hymen was broken last night." My eyes widened in rage. "But luckily the stallions that had raped her had sterile sperm. So she is completely safe from the sperm still in her system."

"That's good to hear… yeah… am I able to burn the corpses?" I stated.

"Luke…" Shadow started.

"I will make sure nothing remains of them!"

"Luke… just stop." I stared at her. "They are already dead… just don't…" I sighed as I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"Anything for you shadow… anything for you…"

"Young love… well if anything does appear to be wrong I suggest you come back here. Just ask for Evidence okay?" I looked at her with a smile and nodded. "I should also warn you that the families of the stallions that you… killed… will most likely press charges."

"Knew that but their life's were forfeit."

"I actually… knew them…" I looked at shadow as she stared upwards into my eyes. "one of them was actually a Ex from where I used to live… he always wanted me to… be a trophy to him… so I broke up with him… and then my family moved to Canterlot."

"Well! I no longer regret what I did." She gave a short laugh as she got off of the examination table. "Thank you again." She nodded with a smile. Shadow had some problems walking but we soon reached the front entrance where Twilight met with us. I released the guard from the cage as we all exited the building and started to make our way home.

"Luke… just what… happened?" I looked towards shadow as she looked away in shame.

"It's up to her to tell you… I can tell you what I did. But… it's up to her to tell her what happened." She looked at me as I looked forward. "I won't delve into… just… what happened."

"understandable." We soon reached the house as Twilight unlocked it and we walked in.

"Daddy!" and I was immediately tackled to the floor by Rose… that smelled like chocolate… my eyes widened in rage. I slowly turned my head and looked at Twilight who gave a sheepish smile as I grabbed Rose and set her off to the side…

"Spike…" I tuned out as I then heard a door slamming. "Who said she was allowed to have… _**ice cream**_!"

 **4 in one day! That's a record for me! Well onto the riddles!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **We need reinforcements! We are being pelted by snowballs everywhere!**_


	28. Chapter 28

After making sure Spike knew what he did wrong he was now cowering in the corner of the bathroom afraid of every single noise being made out here. I was sitting and reading my book once more while Rose just walked around… "Daddy…" does it begin?

"Yes Rose?" I asked looking up from my book.

"I don't… feel so good…" she said walking over. It begins!

"This is what happens from eating too much ice cream. Spike get out of the bathroom!" I yelled hearing no response except for the door opening and then him running upstairs. Quickly ushering her into the bathroom.

Several hours later she was feeling much better after using the bathroom several times. Spike was back to normal against my wishes and was currently making lunch. Rose was playing with the toys we brought for her while I started thinking about tomorrow night… Lightcrest's heat… this is going to end horribly isn't it? "Hey daddy." I turned my head to look at her. "Can you come outside and play with me today?"

"Sure I can. Let's wait till after lunch alright?"

"Yay!"

"Luke! Can you come up here please!" I heard Shadow yell from upstairs while the other three girls walked down the stairs. I set my book to the side after book marking the page. Then I walked up the stairs and entered the upstairs bedroom… Shadow was sitting on Twilights bed looking out of the window that was up there.

"I think I should just leave…" was what I could hear her say.

"Why?" I asked her as I walked up the steps beside her.

"Cause you don't want a broken mare… and I've been broken…" she said still not looking at me as I stood at the other side of the bed.

"Shadow…" I started.

"I've already talked about it with Twilight and Lightcrest and they eventually agreed after arguing with them. I'm returning to Canterlot to be in the day guard positions…"

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of it am I?"

"This is why I want to ask you to never talk to me when in Canterlot." I clenched my fist.

"Very well… hope you do well Shadow…" I walked down the steps and then down the stairs… the girls looked at me with saddened looks.

"Daddy… what's wrong?" Rose asked as I walked off the final step.

"Just… don't worry Rose." I said crouching down and giving a small smile. "Don't worry."

"Lunch is finished everypony!" we all heard Spike yell as I stood straight back up.

"I'll be back soon… I… need to go onto a walk." Twilight nodded as I put on the jacket that was made for me before we came here… grabbed my sword and connected it to my side… and then left the house.

 **Rose's POV**

"What's wrong with daddy?" I asked Twilight.

"Just some… love problems Rose. You don't need to worry about them…" was her answer as the three of them walked into the dining area. I stared up the stairs before I trotted up them and popped my head into the large open room.

"Shadow?" I saw her head dart towards me with widened eyes as I walked in.

"Rose? What are you doing up here?" she asked as I walked up the steps and then jumped onto the bed.

"Why is daddy sad?" I asked her with a tilt of my head.

"He's sad because… I'm going to be leaving for Canterlot…"

"But why?" I asked her.

"Because I need to Rose. Things happened last night that can't be taken back." She put a hoof around me. "So you won't be seeing me as often as you used to."

"But why?" I asked her as tears started to go into my eyes.

"Rose please don't cry."

"Why are you leaving daddy? I thought you liked daddy!" I jumped out of her grasp.

"Rose…"

"No!"

 **Luke's POV**

Walking through the streets ponies were leaving their house after eating lunch to play in the snow once more. I couldn't help but smile at the happy families. Ponyville was a really peaceful town. Not many bad things happen that twilight couldn't take care of with the rest of our friends. I soon reached the other end of town before I began my journey back… only to spot a rainbow tail in a cloud above me as I smirked. "Hello Rainbow!" her head popped out as she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Luke!" she jumped off the cloud and landed in front of me. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Well to be honest I didn't want to come in the first place." I said with a groan.

"Why not? Why didn't you want to come see your friends?" she asked annoyed.

"Caused I hate the cold!"

"Then why are you out here?" she asked with a smirk as a saddened look came onto my face.

"Let's just say I was given some bad news about Shadow… news that I wish not to tell."

"I read yeah." She said with a smile. "Hey want to have a snowball fight?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on! Everypony loves snowball fights."

"I hate the cold. I was born in a place of a lot of heat known as California. Cold and heat don't mix!" I said as she laughed.

"Come on… just a few throws?"

"You know my legs Dash."

"So what? You can walk!" she said with a smile. And that's all the complaints I got…

"Fine. So when do you want to have it?" I asked as she smiled.

"How about in an hour so I can gather up some other ponies to play!" she said flying into the air.

"Fine. Rose wants to play in the snow so meet us in front of the library alright?"

"K!" she then flew straight into the air as I frowned a little and put my hands back into my jacket and then begun my journey back to the library.

 _I could feel your heart break a little in here Luke. Just what happened?_

"Shadow believes she's broken and is leaving."

 _Ouch. For an emotion named Love that's a big hit to us both._

I sighed at his response. "Yeah. I just hope she thinks that she's wrong and will come back."

 _You were always horrible with Love even when I was made. And I was supposed to make it so you weren't so dense all the time!_

I smirked. "Just shows that I can't be changed by one."

 _Well let's see if you change once another emotion comes into play. So what are you going to do about the snowball fight?_

"So you heard that and not the discussion with Shadow?" I said with a smile and slight annoyance in my voice.

 _Hey! I was fixing up my body again remember?_

"Forgot about that. Well at least you can keep it this time right?"

 _Damn right I better._

I smiled as I passed the town hall. "So any idea for how to unlock our wind magic?"

 _So far no. but wind is sometimes connected to a wisdom trait from what I'm seeing from past memories. So unlocking it will unlock some form of brain in your head._

"Wow… thanks for the compliment asshole." I stated.

 _Hey! Just doing my job here! Plus also annoying the hell out of you! In fact we need to start training tonight._

"I can accept that." After about 10 more minutes of talking we soon reached the library as I scraped the snow off my shoes and then walked in. taking off my jacket I heard talking going on upstairs as I sighed. Hearing Shadows voice just broke my heart still. Walking into the dining area I found that only spike was in here eating.

"There you are!" he said.

"Not afraid of me anymore?" he froze.

"I learned my lesson…" he then said plainly.

"Thank you." I sat down and begun to eat my salad. After several minutes of eating he spoke up.

"So what's going on with Shadow?" I froze. "Rose had yelled earlier and had ran downstairs crying and then straight into the basement. Twilight was able to talk her out of there but just what is going on?"

"You know how me, Shadow, Lightcrest, and Twilight are together right?" he nodded. "Shadow… she's leaving to get away from me… she thinks she broken and that I won't accept her. I know I can't argue with her when her mind is made up."

"I wonder why the girls are up there then. She hasn't left yet." This surprised me. "They went up their after Rose ran into the basement after Twilight was able to get her out from down there. They have been up there for like… 10 minutes." I turned around in my chair towards the door. Just what were they doing? "Its probably not important at the moment. Knowing twilight she isn't that good at keeping special secrets." He returned the eating as I turned back around and started to eat my food.

Soon as I finished in walked Twilight with a smile on her face. "Luke…" I turned my head and looked at her. "Shadow wants to see you again." I raised an eyebrow as I stood up with my plate. Put it over to the sink I then walked out of the dining room and then up the stairs. I walked past Lightcrest and Dracul who were both smiling… wait smiling and they were both next to each other?

This has to be good… entering the bedroom Shadow was sitting next to Rose talking to her. "Hi Shadow." She stopped as she looked at me with a neutral face. She got off the bed before she walked down the steps and walked over to me. She then stood in front of me… before she hugged me after several minutes of awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry!" she then yelled as her hug surprised. "I was being selfish…"

"To be honest Shadow I expected you weren't in your right mind." She stared up to me with tear filled eyes. "You were… Raped…" I whispered that word due to me knowing Rose was in the room. "So I know that you aren't feeling alright…"

"I… just don't feel myself after what happened last night…" she let go and took a few steps back. "I just felt so weak after what happened. I was subdued as if I was an average mare. I was weak."

"You are never weak." I crouched down after walking forward a few steps and hugged her. "It must of taken so much willpower to just admit that you were weak." She hugged me back.

"You know I so want to hurt you right now right?"

"Yeah but let's just let the moment last…" I said. "And I want the moment of you admitting something to last for a while…"

"Yay!" immediately I felt an added addition to our hug as Rose snuggled up between us.

"She's the one that put your mind right?" I asked as she giggled between us.

"Yes…" Shadow said.

"Yay!" Rose yelled again as the both of us laughed.

"Just know I won't think any different of you." I said as I let go as Rose continued to giggle her head off.

"And just know I won't stop threatening you at times…" I froze a little as she put a hoof to her mouth to stop herself from smirking.

"And I expected that." She smiled. "Well Rose did you eat already?" she nodded. "Well you know Rainbow Dash?" another nod. "Well I couldn't tell her no to a snowball fight." She started to jump and down in excitement while Shadow looked like she was going to burst from amusement… she knew how much I hated the cold. "So go and get ready Rose." She darted out of the bedroom as I smiled.

"Want some help watching over her?" Shadow asked.

"Knowing Rainbow Dash… she's going to team up with most of the town to get me…" I said with a sigh. This was going to suck greatly… luckily she didn't say if I couldn't use my magic or not. Walking down the stairs the girls saw us as Shadow nodded as their smiles got bigger. Soon meeting up with Rose at the door I opened the door and froze… the entire library was surrounded by a large wall of snow with many ponies holding snowballs… even Applejack was out there.

"Sorry Luke but I wanted revenge for what happened a week ago!" Rainbow Dash yelled with a laugh as I immediately closed the door causing the girls to jump.

"Um Twilight…"

"Yes?" she asked putting down her tea.

"All damages to the library will be paid for by Rainbow Dash." I stated as she looked confused before looking out the window as her eyes widened and jaw dropped. I gave a sigh as I opened the door and allowed Rose and Shadow out so they could get away a little before I walked out and immediately snowballs filled the air.

Knotting my hands together I fueled them with dark magic before slamming them into the snow. Causing the snow to rise in an explosion as most of the snowballs got caught in the flying snow. As most of the snowballs missed me I charged around the eruption. "Get him!" I heard Rainbow yell as I stomped my foot lightly causing giant amount of snow to rise into the air before straightening my right arm and then swinging it forward without bending it.

Sending the large amount of snow towards the wall. "look out!" the ponies dove out of the way in time for the giant snowball to crash straight through the wall creating an opening of escape as I charged straight for the opening. "Don't let him out!"

Luckily… I had wings… that could give me the lift I needed to get over the wall. Pegasus flew in and dropped off snow which blocked the entrance as my wings spread themselves and I jumped giving a single flap of them which barely gave me enough lift to get over the wall but I managed… rolling on the ground as well as putting my wings away to find myself surrounded at all angles by ponies in the air and on the ground.

They were all smiling as they thought they had me trapped as they let snowballs fly straight at me. Using a sweeping maneuver in a circle a shield of light formed around me as the snowballs hit it. Quickly letting the shield drop I stomped my foot once more created this time three large snow balls which I sent flying with a dark magic filled punch on each.

As each one crashed into different ponies they popped their head out with a laugh as more snowballs went flying. Dodging what I could I caught a few from the air and threw them straight at their leader who proceeded to swiftly dodge them as I pointed forwards with my right hands index and middle finger together before bending them and my arm upwards as the shadows under the snow erupted around me to protect me from another barrage of snowballs.

Using that moment I darted out of the circle of ponies as the pain begun to make itself known in my legs. That took longer than usual so I got more endurance up in my legs at least. Hearing an order to come after me I jumped into the air and turned around with the same motion I just used with my right arm I did it again as snow erupted in a massive wall catching quite a few of them in the blast except for many Pegasus and Unicorns that teleported past it.

That was until the pain in my legs caught up with me when I landed that I stayed there sitting. Knowing I was done for I just sat there… as the final barrage of snow was thrown…

 **Yay! Chapter done and working on the next… the next chapter will most likely be the one with a Lemon or in other words Clop! In it so just a warning. So the chapter is going to be longer than usual! But onto the riddles!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Who knew dragons and griffons had things in common… such as heat cycles…**_


	29. Chapter 29 Warning! Clop in Chapter!

After being brought in by Shadow and Rose after being an out in the snow… I was very cold… and I hated it… "At least you had fun Rose that's all that matters." I said with chattering teeth… it was actually night time and Rose and Shadow had lots of fun playing outside as I watched from the sidelines after being pelted by lots and lots of snow.

"Yes daddy…" she gave a yawn while Twilight walked over and placed her onto her back with her magic.

"I'll go put her to bed…" I nodded while she walked up the stairs towards the bedroom. "Spike get a fire started for them alright?"

"Sure thing twilight!" Spike said as he rushed over to the fireplace and started to put log into the fireplace. Soon though the fire was started and Spike got us all some hot chocolate.

"So how was the snow?" Twilight asked after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I was pounded by snowballs and I hate the cold so well…" I stated.

"You do it because you love us and Rose." Shadow said.

"Damn right…" this caused them all to laugh.

"Hey twilight I'm turning in early tonight." Spike said from the kitchen.

"Okay spike… try not to wake up Rose alright?" she said with a smile on her face. "Have a good night." He gave a yawn as he walked up the stairs. "Baby dragons will be baby dragons." She then said.

"I hated my time as a youngling…" Dracul stated. "Was so… annoying!"

"Nice to see that you two are buddy buddy." I said motioning to both Lightcrest and Dracul.

"We aren't buddy buddy…" Dracul snorted out as I smiled.

"Yeah yeah just keep saying that. You are getting more comfortable with her around so that's all I care about between you two." She glared at me as I smiled weakly. "Well to be honest… I'm still wonder just what you are planning for tomorrow…"

"Something you might like greatly." Was all that Twilight said with a blush on her face and with a smile.

"Do not know if I should be worried that Shadow is a part of it or not then." This sentence was followed up by being punched in the shoulder as I smiled. "But anyways it's been a long day and I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Go and sleep in the bed upstairs Luke." Twilight said as I stared at her.

"Just do it…" I sighed at what Shadow said as I walked up the stairs and then entered the bedroom. You know I didn't notice that Twilight had gotten a bigger bed till I just walked up here. I need to ask Celestia about who made my clothes… check and see if I can get some sleepwear made for me.

Walking up the steps I soon spotted Rose and Spike sleeping in the small bed that Spike had recently gotten. Her snoozing away quietly while he snored quite a bit. Taking off my shirt I took the time to look at the wounds that littered my body since I came here to Equestria. Tracing a few of them with my fingers at the memories that followed as well as the most recent ones…

The fight with Turncoat… he was believed to be a hero among all the nobles as well as an all-out great guy… but he had Rose's true parents killed and her Foalnapped… I'm starting to wonder if there's more nobles that were just like him… doing lots of good things…

But keeping quite a few bad things hidden…

"You alright?" I jumped at the sound of the voice as I spotted Shadow. She was blushing a little as I quickly put my shirt back on.

"Yeah just… looking at the wounds I had."

"Take the shirt off…" she stated as I sighed and took the shirt off once more. Walking around the bed she looked over my body as she scanned all the scars and stitches that I had on me. "You really did have the worst bad luck between the two of us didn't you?" she said with a smile on her face. My wings were now out but folded since they didn't have any shadows to hide in.

"Yep… but I also had the best luck of the both of us." She smiled a little bit bigger at that as I put my shirt back on.

"You know you're going to have to learn how to fly sooner or later? It's been a long while since you got them." She said as the wings hid themselves once more.

"Yeah I know… I might ask one of the guard to assist me or Lightcrest if I need help."

"It's best to most likely have an instructor to help you. A normal guard only knows combat maneuvers as well as the normal basics. The princess could find you a volunteer."

"And waste someone's time?" I said as I lied down in the middle of the bed as she got on and joined me to my right.

"Yeah yeah you rather not waste anyone's time… although I do think you might drive them insane before any progress is made."

"Hey!" she gave a short laugh as I put my arms behind my head and stared into the ceiling.

"So did you talk to the princess about what Twilight had told you last week?" she then asked.

"Yep… she was thinking of creating a guard tournament to show the strength and power of the entire guard… although she did have many questions about rules and stuff which were quite annoying to answer but soon though we had a plan to build a coliseum at the base of the mountain Canterlot is on. Several days ago actually the construction began and our first tournament will occur several days after Ponyville's winter wrap up or whatever they called it."

"So what's happening?" she asked.

"The idea is to make it so groups of guards fight at a single time against the opposite of the guard. Such as Night versus Day. The opening though will be me fighting a large portion of the guard by myself which is going to be annoying as hell…" I stated. "after every fight though there will be a 10 minute break to change the battlefield randomly chosen by the ones with terrain spells so you never know what kind of field you are going to get until you actually see what you get…"

"That sounds complicated." Was all that she said at what I just told her.

"Yep…" I said popping the 'p'. "But to be honest it is good for advertising just how strong the guard has become. And the only ones that know about the tournament are me, her, the builders, and finally all of the night guard."

"Why not the day guard?" she asked turning her head and giving me a raised eyebrow. "And why not me?"

"Because your already good and I don't want you to get hurt from all the training you would most likely do… and also because I want to kick Armors ass…"

"You do know that Captain Armor is Twilights brother right?" I froze. "Oh? I guess you didn't know."

"And I am soooooo dead when he finds out."

"If I know princess Celestia she won't tell anypony." I smiled.

"Thanks for the reassurance… well I'm going to catch some sleep… I'm going to need it for tomorrow if what's going to happen is going to happen…" she got off the bed and started towards the steps.

"Goodnight Luke…" as soon as she was gone I took off my shirt and laid above the covers staring at the ceiling… soon falling asleep…

"Glad to see you finally feel asleep!" I opened my eyes to find myself once again in the ruined town. "You ready to begin?" he prepped his sword and shield. I immediately summoned my own sword… as we charged one another…

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly sore but with the feeling of having a good night's sleep. I tried to get up only to find that I couldn't get up… to spot that the girls, plus Dracul, were all sleeping around me… Lightcrest on the bed directly to my left, Dracul on the bed to the right, Shadow in a spot on top of me and slightly on Lightcrest, and Twilight on my and slightly on Dracul. All of this caused a blush to quickly form on my face.

The movements I caused earlier though caused Shadow to slowly wake up as I froze where I was. She lifted her head droopily as her eyelids were half open. She soon saw me awake and smiled with her eyelids still half open. "Like your wakeup call?" she asked.

"Um…"

"Who's kidding… of course you did." She then said… the noise of her voice causing Twilight to stir awake as she saw the both of us were awake. "Morning Twi…"

"Morning…" she said… as if nothing was going on before her eyes snapped open. "I'm so sorry! Shadow was the one that suggested this and-" I shut her up with a quick kiss as she froze up and then blushed. Shadow was holding in her laughter at what was happening but was soon blushing when I gave her a quick kiss as well…

"Also I think we should let you know that Dracul is now a part of us…" Shadow said quickly and quietly as she looked towards the sleeping dragon. "And by that I mean your herd just got bigger." The blush returned quickly on my face as both Twilight and Shadow looked at each other with a smile on their face. Soon though the sound of Spike waking up caught our attention as we turned our heads to look at him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he stopped and slowly turned his head to look at us. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"No you do not…" I stated.

"I'll go and get breakfast started…"

"Don't forget the tea and coffee spike." Twilight said and he responded with a wave of his hand as he walked down the steps and left the bedroom.

"So I'm suspecting that early this morning Lightcrest will begin to emit her mating scent." Shadow said turning her attention back to me. "And knowing that there are a few male griffons as soon as that scent starts you're going to have to sate her…" my head hit the pillow once more with a thud. "It can't be that bad."

"I still thought I had more time…" I muttered.

"Well to bad mister… you're going to be having a lot of fun today that's for sure." Uh oh… Wait a minute… "And I mean all of us…" shiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Unfortunately Dracul's heat starts today as well. Her heat is always on a selected day and today was the day she chose when her body matured." Twilight stated. "The only thing randomized is when it begins once she wakes up…" I totally wish I could face palm myself. "Shadow and I will make sure Spike and Rose will stay out of the house during so… "

"Thank you…" I muttered.

"I should get down and make sure Spike doesn't spoil the coffee." Shadow easily got up and off the bed giving me room to get out my left arm and move it around due to the stiffness that had built up in it. Twilight soon got up as well to go downstairs leaving me still trapped between the two girls that would eventually become my lovers… never thought I would lose my virginity to another species…

"What's… going on…" Lightcrest muttered in a sleepy voice.

"Well your sleeping right next to me… and your heat is supposed to start today." Immediately her eyes shot open. "And you're going to have to share me with Dracul so there's also that… I think I'm going to die by Twilights brother, your father, and Dracul's father… though I will be a happy male before that happens…" she blushed. "Shadow and Twilight are downstairs helping spike with breakfast as well as life fluid and tea…" she looked confused. "Coffee…"

"Ah… want me to get up?" she asked.

"I'm alright for now. I already got all of the stiffness out of my legs and arms the only thing stiff is my neck… which I hate the most but I can live with it." She giggled a little.

"Shut up… dragon trying to sleep here…" I heard Dracul mutter as she turned over so her back was facing me.

"Yeah good morning to you two sweetie."

"I will screw you up…"

"I think your already going to be doing that later." I heard the soft sound of knuckles cracking. "Shutting up now…"

"Good night…"

"I think you mean good morning." Using her tail she wrapped it around me and then proceeded to throw me off of the bed and into the wall.

"Luke!"

"What's… going on?" I heard Rose ask as I fell onto my back on the floor next to the bed Rose was on.

"Just daddy having fun sweetie… and having a lot of pain…" her head popped out over the side of the bed which caused me to laugh as she jumped down onto my chest.

"Are you alright daddy?" she then asked getting her face close to mine.

"Yeah I'm alright Rose." She jumped off of my chest allowing me to get up while Lightcrest got off the bed and got next to me. "I'm alright Lightcrest… in fact she helped my back a little." I said proceeding to crack my back. "Let's go get something to eat…" the three of us walked down the stairs just in time to find the girls and spike setting the table. Food was already set out and Spike was about to call for us until he spotted us.

"So you are awake! What about the fourth?" he asked confused.

"She wants sleep she gets sleep… that's all I'm going to say." He nodded in understanding. Soon we all ate as Rose wanted to go play outside and Twilight talked spike into playing with Rose later… that was until Spike covered his nose.

"What in Celestia's mane is that smell?" he then asked as Twilight sniffed and got wide eyed. Quickly darting her head towards the stairs what then happened was that Lightcrest begun to look…. Quite hot…

"Shadow." Twilight quickly said as she nodded. "Alright everypony let's get ready to go outside." She quickly ushered Rose and Spike out of the kitchen as I turned towards Lightcrest.

"It's starting isn't it?" she nodded. "And so is Dracul's?" another nod.

"We will be back in a hour!" Twilight said as they all got out the door against Rose's wishes. Quickly getting up Lightcrest ran upstairs with a red face as I slowly walked up the steps. This one going to end horribly isn't it? Reaching the upstairs. Dracul was sitting up and looked enraged.

"Are you two alright… with what's happening?"

"Kind of have to be…" Dracul said. "Let's… just get this over with…"

"One at a time…"

"Both. Get… this… over… with…" I could now smell them… and it made me greatly aroused by it.

 **Warning! Clop scene begins! There is going to be two clop scenes this chapter and this is one of them! If you don't want to read it scroll down until you see the black words of this ending!**

Taking off my clothes my dick was already half erect as they both blushed at it. "This is why my kind wears clothes. We don't have sheaths for them…" I said as Lightcrest lead me over to the bed as I laid down. Dracul went around the bed for some reason while Lightcrest got straight up onto the bed. As the wetness of her pussy dropped onto my dick… slowly making it more erect as she begun to rub herself on my erect dick… Dracul positioned her pussy above my mouth.

"clean it…" immediately she lowered herself onto my head as I immediately inserted my tongue into her… massive amounts of warm heat touched my tongue as I begun to lick it clean… her moaning soon drowning out Lightcrest's own moaning.

Soon though she eventually calmed into most of my mouth as the very spicy flavor of her cum became evident. "How do I taste…" she asked lifting her pussy from my mouth and then crouching down next to the bed next to my head. I did my best to swallow all of what she cummed but it was just so spicy…

"How hot is your dragon fire?" I asked her swallowing a little bit more as Lightcrest listened in but continued to rub herself on me.

"The flames are enough to melt a large pole of steel in 30 seconds… why do you ask?" she said with a smile.

"It's very spicy…" I stated as she smiled.

"Most dragon cum is by what my father told me…" she said. "Now bird brain are you going to have him claim you or what?"

"Yes…" she said weakly between moans before she lifted herself to let my dick fully extend as I got a good length at it…

 _I rolled two dice to decide the length… quite embarrassing on my end…_

It appeared to be 9 inches at least and that was what surprised me seeing that hearing that the average American dick length is at 5 inches… at it appeared to be 4 centimeters in width… which also surprised me…

 _Again… not proud of myself with what the dice gave me…_

She soon lowered the head of my dick into her body giving a short squawk as I soon hit her hymen… before she looked at me as I nodded before she forced downwards… breaking her hymen with a louder scream. Dracul quickly covered her mouth as she got use to my size being in her… after 10 seconds she begun to slowly rise and lower herself while she moaned at the same time.

The moans just hit me making me more aroused as Dracul sat on my face again as I begun to lick her once more. Both of their moans hitting me greatly in the sexual fashion. Soon though she cummed and I still didn't as she slid off with a pop. "Wow… haven't cummed yet?"

"Humans tend to vary in how long their endurance last… and to be honest it will only get bigger from what I heard from my team." She gave an evil grin as she moved Lightcrest next to me and then positioned herself over me. She was the only one of the four that resembled a human the most.

"then let's see how long you last against me…" immediately sheathing my entire dick into her body she begun to move up and down as soon as it was all in her body. She sped up quite fast as I felt a tap on my left shoulder and turning my head to find that Lightcrest was staring at me with a lustful smile and then begun to kiss me… and that was when the battle of both of our tongues entwined one another as Dracul kept muttering to herself.

"Feels… so… good… want… more!" she sped up after that as I felt the warmth of her tight pussy and pleasure enter my body. Soon I pulled Lightcrest over and laid her pussy onto my face as I begin to taste her. Her squealing from the sudden entrance of my tongue… I could taste that there was still blood but overall it tasted a little bit sour and a little bit sweet.

I continue to lick her out as I heard smooching noises and looked out from under her surprised that both Dracul and Lightcrest claws were together as they kissed one another. Their tongues in an everlasting battle as I begun to lick her once more. Soon Dracul was going at high speeds as they both begun to moan louder and louder and for quite a while this happened until I could feel myself ready to blow. Soon though both of them gave a final yell as Dracul cummed on my dick but kept going while Lightcrest cummed on my face and then with one thrust I inserted my entire dick into her at once as I cummed into her.

I only ever relieved myself once and that was when I was not myself. I wasn't drunk but I was close to it… Lightcrest pulled herself off as she sat down next to Dracul huffing and puffing. Soon though Dracul pulled herself off slowly as it revealed my dick mostly erect and covered in both of our cum. "I'll be surprised if I don't get an egg after this…" she muttered. "But really?" she poked my dick as it slowly got erect again.

"I don't think I'll be able… to go again…"

"Usually after the first time it's a lot quicker for the male to cum again." She said. "So get on their bird brain…" she hesitated for a few seconds before she was lifted by Dracul's great dragon strength and then placed onto my dick as she screamed from the sudden penetration. "Just be lucky it wasn't your flank…" that shut her up as Dracul began to slowly lift her up and down. Giving her no time to adjust once more as she closed her eyes and just moaned. Soon though words were just mumble jumble as Dracul just brought her up and down in just split seconds. I could feel myself close once more before I came into her and after several more ups and downs Dracul gave one final down as she screamed out in pleasure as her cum mixed with my own.

 **Clop scene end! Remember there's going to be another one! But be warned there is still small amounts of sexual content from here to that point! It's just not full blown clop!**

Dracul pulled her off and put her off to the side as she started to twitch from the pleasure she just felt. "Are you sure this is your first time? You lasted…" she looked at the clock in the room. "A little over 20 minutes."

"Yep… and I am quite surprised from that. Maybe my magic has something to do with it…" I muttered as she flopped onto the bed on my right side as she smiled.

"You know dragons mate for life right? Just like griffons."

"Really? I did not know that at all." I said. The adrenaline finally wore off as I felt the soreness my lower half was keeping at bay come back all at once. "But damn… how many before me?" I asked Dracul.

"1… the first was ironically well… an instructor that used toys as a demonstration but when they tried to actually mate me… they may have had their male parts burned enough to where the flesh melts." Eyes widened I quickly darted my hand to my own genitalia as she giggle. "It won't happen to you."

"Thank god…"

"Who is this god you speak of?" she asked.

"It's a saying from my world. There are those that believe he is real and that he created the entire known universe as well as more. Like this world's creator."

"Ah. So he's an all-powerful being?"

"He or she it's not really specified. He's mostly just talked about in a book known as the holy bible."

"Do you think they are real?" she asked.

"At times I think so… but you never know." She smiled. "And to be honest what I'm just worried about are your two fathers."

"My father wouldn't give a damn… her father though… most likely." She said. "Although my father might give a damn if I have any eggs…"

"How long?" I asked her.

"A week until it starts showing… and luckily we are already married huh?"

"Wait what?!" I stated surprised.

"When dragons mate if they sate the female dragon and cum after the female… they are officially married. I don't know griffon customs though so that's a problem there…"

"I will find that out later… so if you do have an egg what about-"

"I can still mate don't worry. Just not too rough from what I was taught. But the egg would take a unknown amount of time. For all dragons its different… it is really painful if it happens the first month after finding out you have an egg."

"I wonder who they would look like more?" I said as she snorted in amusement.

"Hello? We're home!" both of our eyes widened as she reached over and slapped Lightcrest awake. She jolted out of her pleasure state.

"Waitwhatwhowhenwhere?!" she immediately said.

"Get cleaned up!" Dracul stated as her eyes widened as she leapt off the bed and into the nearest bathroom to clean up.

"Luke? Dracul? Lightcrest?"

"We are still in the bedroom! Don't send spike or Rose in!" I yelled.

"They are spending the day at Rarity's!" thank god. "Are you three alright?"

"Come and see for yourself." Dracul said with a smile as I widened my eyes. "Although we just finished a few minutes ago." They walked in… immediately blushed… as I covered my privates with a pillow. Covering the pillow in the cum still on it.

"How… long?" Shadow asked trying to hide a smirk.

"Over 20…" their eyes widened as they looked at each other. "I think I might start doing it more with Lightcrest… she is great with the kissing…" she said with a sexual smile. "And he's a great licker…" they blushed hell of a lot more as Lightcrest got out of the bathroom. "He last three rounds… one of me and two of her… although I forced her to do a second…" Lightcrest blushed. "So you two going to do him or what?" this time we all blushed harder except for her as she smiled. She then turned to me. "I can tell you're already erected…" I looked at the pillow as my eyes widened.

"Um… uh…" I was speechless.

"Let's go Bird brain." Lightcrest nodded as they walked down the steps and then out of the room. They both were still blushing as they walked over as the pillow was ripped from my grasp as their eyes widened and then they looked at each other once more.

 **Clop scene number two people! If you want to skip go to the black words next!**

Shadow plopped her flank down in between my legs on the floor as she nuzzled the my dick causing it to twitch. She then begun to lick it up and down as to clean the shaft while she motioned for Twilight to assist.

Twilight reluctant to help eventually gave in and walked over. Causing Shadow to scoot to the left, or her right, as Twilight sat down right next to my right leg. Twilight still looked unsure as she begun to lick my dick off as well. After about a minute they cleaned off my dick of all three different cum as Shadow licked her lips. She motioned towards me but Twilight shook her head. Shadow gave a seductive grin before she climbed up onto the bed and begun to lather my dick with her own juices.

Doing so allowed me to spot her milk glands near her pussy which caused me to be more erect as she smiled. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively as I slowly nodded. "How about we get straight to the fun…"

She slowly raised her flank as my dick slid along her pussy. She moaned a little before it popped up straight as she started to lower herself onto my dick as more and more went into her… she stopped leaving a few inches out as her tongue was out from pleasure and her eyes were wide. She was loving the size I was… from what I saw when she was being raped…

Which I am not proud of…

The stallion raping her was quite smaller then me but still large to cause her pain. She then inserted the last two inches and gasped as I felt my dick break her womb as I saw a few tears entered her eyes. "You al-"

"Sh…" she immediately said as she slowly lifted herself and about half way she plopped back down once more with another gasp. She did this for several minutes as she got faster and faster with each one until she was going at a normal speed. Twilight had walked around the bed to where my head was as I reached out and grabbed her, her yelping in surprise, as I pulled her into a long kiss…

As we passionately kissed Shadow had placed her hooves on my chest and laid down against it while she kept using her flank to go up and down on me. Soon though Twilight broke the kiss and hopped up onto the bed as I felt myself coming close to bursting. "Shadow… I'm about to…"

"Inside… do it… inside…" she muttered in between moans as I gave one final thrust. "Cumming!" Shadow came at the exact same time as me and I could feel I was running on empty from the sex between the three… maybe it was a good thing for Twilight. Shadow was now panting with a smile on her face as she turned her head to Twilight. "Your… turn… purple…" Twilight blushed as she helped Shadow off. "even I can tell that the big lug is running on empty… so you might be the lucky one…" she blushed even more as Shadow licked her own cum and my own off of my dick as it soon became erect for hopefully one last time.

I think my magic hates me a lot…

 _That cause it is your magic… the magic flows through your entire body remember?_

I can speak to you through thoughts?!

 _Now you can. I'm strong enough to do that but we might have a problem in here… looks like the other emotion is an opposite._

 _Idea was given by ShiningShadow about there being an opposite to balance out Love. Just giving the credit out quickly! More information at end of chapter!_

Opposite? I though as Twilight and shadow did some quick small talk before she started to take her position.

 _I'll tell you more later… just have fun…_

You bastard… soon I felt Twilight slowly putting herself onto my dick and several inches in I felt her hymen… man this is going to hurt her greatly. "Well… this is going to hurt a lot for you…" Shadow said with sadness in her voice. "Three inches in and you still have 6 to go…"

"Just… stop! This is harder… then it looks." Twilight said blushing with embarrassment.

"Just stop being embarrassed… or do I need to pull my lesbian side out?" she blushed even more as I did myself. "You ready? This is going to hurt like Tartarus at first…"

"I'm… ready… I think…" betcha she wishes she read a book about sex. "Just wish… that I read a book about this…" called it!

"it's easy… the plan is to pleasure both you and your stallion and knowing this big lug… many more are most likely going to join our small herd." I blushed in embarrassment as she laughed. "You ready?" Twilight nodded. She already said she was ready! Soon though twilight took in a deep breath before forcing my dick past her hymen as well as the momentum of her thrust down causing her to take in three more inches as she cried out in pain. "Calm down twilight!" Twilight had tears in her eyes. "Deep breaths…"

I felt so bad for her… I had already entered her womb and I still had three inches left… as she took her deep breaths soon though Shadow encouraged her to get a little more in as she nodded. She very slowly went down a little more before I hit a wall. "I… can't take… anymore… she had only gotten in two more inches with one left.

"Then you're going to have to be careful. Unless you want your womb to be in the shape of his dick be careful…" Shadow stated with a smile.

"you think I don't know that?!" she yelled as Shadow threw her hooves up in submission as Twilight looked at me and then looked away with a blush. Soon twilight took one last deep breathing exercise before she started to move herself up and down as she bit her lip. Slowly going up and down in a total of 10 seconds both ways she soon sped up to about 5 seconds as her mouth opened up in pleasure just like Shadow did.

She begun to droll as she propped her right hoof against my chest but kept the other one bent in the air. Shadow smiled as she looked between me and her before she moved herself forward and then begun to kiss me. As her tongue overpowered mine quickly she dominated my mouth with her tongue as she took a taste of what was inside.

Soon though I felt twilight cum as I gave one final thrust and hoped that I cummed as well… and luckily I did as the last of my reserves entered her body. Shadow stopped her kiss as Twilight was huffing just like she was. Twilight soon pulled herself off with a happy smile on her face. "That was… interesting…" she stated.

 **Clop scene over! Won't be another one any time soon I think?**

"He was much gentler then when I was… raped… but then again he was hardly able to move. That will change in the future." I gulped but nodded. "Come on twilight. He's obviously tuckered out and he needs rest… and we need to get cleaned up." Twilight blushed but nodded as they walked towards the stairs with their cum filled pussies showing… as soon as they left the room I closed my eyes… but begun to feel weird…

 _What's happening?!_

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" I yelled.

"Luke?!" and immediately I appeared in a dark void… with clothes on luckily. Love appeared beside me upside down as he fell to the floor with a loud clank due to his armor.

"That sucked… where the fuck are we Luke?" he asked sitting up and looking around.

"Resembles a void and we are currently standing on nothing…"

"That's because we brought you here…" three orbs appeared. Two being Light and Dark… and another with wind swirling around it. "it's time for you to go to the next level."

"can I just get told what the fuck is going on first of all?" I asked.

"your right he does complain a lot…"

"hey!" I yelled.

"my name is Wind. Your wind magic unlocked after taking your first… mate." He said. "but when you mated with your fourth we were notified by an automatic system made by the creator to begin your first trial."

"wait first trial?" I asked.

"can I just explain what's going on in his mind first?" Love asked.

"yes." Love turned and looked at me.

"during your sex." I blushed slightly. "I recognized a new emotion forming which is the opposite of me. Lust. Apparently your body absorbed the lust of the girls as its body is starting to form. From what I'm seeing and comparing it to my own forming it will be fully formed in several days."

"well shit… it's going to be annoying isn't it?"

"if they are like me yes. He is partially related to love as I am partially related to lust."

"now onto what's going on. You! Luke Damson… have been chosen to become the current savior of all space and time. You will learn the magic of each and every elemental to fight the great evil."

"who is the great evil?" I asked.

"the great evil will be explained when you are starting your third trial. This trial is to change your position as Follower… to Listener…" what? "meaning this trail is very important to what will occur… no one knows what will happen during this… only you will know what happens as well as your emotions for we are forbidden from watching but the creator can watch from his current slumber. Which will also be explained when you begin your third trial." I nodded.

"so I need to save the world?" I asked.

"more like all of existence." Dark stated.

"well… that's a tall order for just one of me."

"we all believe you are the one that can defeat the evil. But since time is growing short time in the dimension will be put into slow motion while you go into another dimension to complete your task."

"wait what?!" I yelled surprised.

"you will be going to a dimension greatly resembling your current dimension for a total of one month. So in the dimension you were p0ulled from instead of a month it would be a week."

"why me… the girls are going to be so pissed unless I tell them what happened…"

"which is forbidden until we all decide it is time to notify you in said dimension personally." I nodded. "just be warned… your task is to learn all that you can about the past of why a war started long ago… this dimension has been at war longer then you would imagine with the leaders living forever… your other trials will occur in different dimensions but with different tasks… for now let's hope you survive… good luck Follower…" and with that I blacked out.

 **Okay as I was saying before if you were reading the clop scenes the idea of Lust to balance out Love was an idea given by:**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

 **And I must say it was a brilliant one! But I must ask this… just what dimension is he going to? It's actually a war between two sisters and if anyone knows any other dimensions to suggest just PM me. Just know I won't answer those PMs in fear of me spoiling if that dimension has been chosen or not but I need 1 more dimension that I can't seem to choose.**

 **Well that's all I got to say so onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The only reason to go to war is to get peace… the only way to get peace is to go to war…**_

 **I love this saying above so I decided to turn it into a riddle. Let's see what happens next!**


	30. Chapter 30

I opened my eyes to find myself in a forest. Sitting up I shook my head as I remembered what I was told. So I was in a place full of war? Let's see so I had my sword so that's good… Love you there?

 _Yeah I'm here… damn look at this place._

I looked around and my eyes widened as I realized where I was. Standing up I kept my left hand on my sword. Dead ponies surrounded the area… both in day guard and night guard armor. "so at least we know we are in Equestria." I muttered.

 _But what could have done this?_

"I don't know Love… but I'm hoping you get strong enough so then I can have the help out here…"

 _To be honest… me too Luke… me too…_

"what the buck is that thing?" I spun around at the sound of the voice. Darting my eyes to the left and right I couldn't locate where the one that said it was. "did it attack those ponies?"

"I can understand you whoever you are. I just popped up here and I don't want any trouble." I stated as a familiar pony wearing much darker night guard armor stepped out of the brush into my field of view… a pony that was gray with a blond mane and tail along with an eye patch over her left eye. Derpy?

"state your name?" she asked bringing out a large ass sword. Now that looked badass.

"Luke Damson… human…" I stated. She seemed to look over me before nodding.

"You're not lying. Although humans are supposed to be myths." She said. "what side are you on?"

"side?" I asked surprised. "I just appeared here and I don't know what's going on."

"then you might as well follow me." I nodded as I took my hand off of my sword and begun to follow her through the brush. Soon though we reached a trail. "By what I said about sides it's between the lunar republic and the solar empire…" she stated.

"what the fuck?"

"I'm just going to ask that you say either moon or sun… which do you prefer?" she asked.

"I like both equally. I enjoy days where it's not that hot and I enjoy cooling nights." I stated. Not wanting to get attacked and have to hurt her.

"well that's going to be a problem. Until then you're neutral. Over 1000 years ago there were two sisters… princess Luna and Celestia…" uh oh… which one of them died. "Celestia had almost banished princess Luna to the moon but princess Luna was able to fight back the nightmare inside of her and regain control ever since she was scorned for almost killing her own sister who brought the so called beautiful sun… so she lead a rebellion in secret in an attempt to give the night its proper respect while every once in a while getting controlled by the nightmare for short times…

Then came what occurred 100 years ago… when her sister found out about her being the one leading the rebellion and banished her from her own home in Canterlot. Retreating to her rebellions hidden headquarters she stayed safe and plotted as more joined her cause and as ponies lost their lives in a 1000 year war… both sides in neutral power… today the solar empire is winning almost everywhere and we can't figure out how!" she yelled stamping her foot… when suddenly ponies in black armor leapt from the trees and surrounded me. "and I'm thinking you're the reason why…" she wasn't looking at me.

"kill him…"were all the words I heard.

"Dark Shield." Immediately the shadows in the surrounding area turned into a shield as they all bounced off of it. "I'm able to use magic that would kick all your asses. I just got here and I'm already accused of doing something I'm still learning about." She was looking at me with wide eyes as I ranted. "so just tell me… what… the… fuck… is going on here!" she cringed at the sound of my voice.

"we are the lunar rebellion trying to figure out how the solar empire has been ruining our operations everywhere as well as winning more battles…"

 _I'm suspecting another just like us is here… unknown to the elementals…_

You have to tell me about them later got it… but I'm starting to think the same thing.

"I'm willing to help but be warned if I'm attacked again anyone I come across no matter what side they are on I will kill…" the shield disappeared at a snap of my fingers as I got all up in her face. "even if they are neutral." She nodded without showing fear as I stood straight up.

"just… what are you?" she asked then.

"I'm a human that comes from a different dimension…"

 **Unknown area…**

The area was filled with a very dark red instead of the usual black… red so dark it bordered on black… orbs pulsed their responses until a large orb in the center above the globe showing different images pulsed… causing them all to turn their attention to a picture in the globe showing Luke Damson… they all then pulsed with amazement…

 **Back to Luke!**

They were walking me through the forest until a loud battle cry was heard. All of them getting their weapons out as ponies in shiny gold armor leapt out… as well as a human figure in gold armor leapt at us. They stayed at the edge of the brush as we were watched. Both sides waiting for the other to make a move… we were outnumbered greatly…

 _Luke I have enough energy to be summoned! Although I won't be able to do it for a while afterwards!_

How long?

 _A day or so! I can still talk and go out like we used to but I can assist you for now! just yell Love!_

"Love!" he burst from my body surprising the assailant as well as the guard with me as he charged the golden figure with both sword and shield out. "you guys back off…" I drew my sword and stepped forward… letting the blade fill with dark magic. "This won't take long…"

"kill the human!" raising an eyebrow I brought my sword around and slashed sideways… sending a black arc as it sliced straight through the approaching guard… both halves falling to the ground as I watched Love engage other human.

Calling upon my new magic of wind I begun to think of what I could do until an idea popped into mind as I blocked an incoming sword. Turning my head I looked at the group of rebels. "hang on tight!" I yelled with a smile as they looked confused before I kicked away the guard with the sword and then started to spin… and then spin faster… and then spin faster… as I created a controlled miniature tornado which was slowly draining my wind magic and the bigger it got the more it drained.

"Hold on!" soon our assailants begun to fly into my tornado since they were too confused to figure out what I meant. Holding my sword I left it spinning as I jumped out of the tornado but not until sharpening the sword greatly with dark magic.

Rolling on the ground I looked at the tornado just in time to hear the screams of pain as they were cut apart like in a mortal kombat fatality with a sword… soon though the tornado dissipated as armor pieces and limbs plus lots of blood fell onto the ground… Derpy and the night guard looked very surprised as I saw Love kicked away and he roared out in rage before he sprouted bat wings and flew off quickly. "so it appears you were kind of right…" Derpy looked at me. "apparently there is a human assisting them and has killed almost all witnesses…"

"ma'am why did that… human… have wings?"

"magic that's how." I stated.

"how would you know that?" he asked with narrowed eyes as I allowed my own wings to spread out of my shirt surprising them all.

"because I have mine due to my dark magic…" I stared at the bat winged human in the distance… his wings were the color of... well red… except they were dark… not blood dark… but something… else… like the color of hatred… "you alright Love?"

"I'm alright…" he pulled himself off of the ground. "I'll be back in the mindscape in case you need me… I'm going to be sore for a while!" he disappeared into a pink mist.

"what just happened?!"

"classified information…" I stated with a smile on my face.

"What's not classified?!" Derpy yelled.

"the names Luke Damson… Human…"

 **Red unknown area**

"so our counterparts have a chosen? Much like us having our own chosen." Came from a orb which was colored with different shades of green… and was dripping a green substance…

"they kept it hidden much like we did. Why does this sound…" came from a orb made from bones…

"bad? Sounds like it." This came from a orb made from a white wisp… as it moved around like a smoke…

"when was the last time they had a chosen?" this came from a orb made from a blue wisp… moving around like smoke also. "wasn't it… 30 cycles ago?"

"that's what I'm thinking." This came from a orb that was blood red and seemed to drip blood slowly… "should we confront them?"

"then they will know about our own chosen." This came from a orb that looked like a crystal ball… every so often a picture would appear with either a soft laugh which was barely audible… or a soft scream of frightening… "what do you think Destroyer?" they all turned their attention the giant silver orb floating above the seeing globe.

"What I'm thinking is… we need to look into their Chosen's past..." he stated.

"why don't we just kill him?" this came from a orb that was entirely black as it spun around slowly… revealing blood splatters all over it.

"then we would be suspected! We can't let that happen! We have only had 1 chosen and this is our second one!" this came from a orb that was changing colors rapidly…

"and our second one is untrustworthy." This came from a orb that changed colors slowly… like a mood ring… "what do you think Blood?"

"To be honest I am going to keep an eye on him. I'll be out for a while watching over him… ill notify you of anything I find…" the orb dripping blood slowly disappeared out of the realm.

 **Luke's POV**

I had followed the night guards until we reached a secret opening covered by heavy vines. "this is one of our many secret entrances in solar empire territory." Derpy stated as we walked through. "the name is Ditzy…" okay so her name is Ditzy not Derpy. We began to walk through tunnels until we reached a mine cart track. One of the guards begun to walk along to the right while we stayed where we were. "thanks for the help." She then stated.

"I like to help. Although the only reason I know I'm here is to learn the history of the war." She froze.

"that's… oddly specific…" she said looking at me as if I was a suspicious person.

"It's all that I remember." I lied as she shrugged her shoulders just as a loud rolling was heard as one of the guards approached the tracks just as several mine carts rolled out of the dark. The guard stopped the mine carts as the guard that had walked off approached the carts.

"get in with me." Ditzy stated as she got into the front cart while all the others got into it. "Sleeper get us going." The unicorn in the way back used magic to send us off. As we moved through light and dark it was an awkward silence. "Mean Bean do they know of our… special guest?" she asked.

"sent it while waiting for Sleeper ma'am." Was what I heard. "estimated time of arrival 10 minutes."

"thank you Mean Bean." Ditzy stated. "just to warn you Luke… many ponies might think you are on the enemy siiiiiiiiiiiide." She trailed off when her eyes saw my belt.

"I can explain perfectly… but will not until the time has come." She glared at me. "classified information."

"the princess will get you to talk." She darted her head forwards. Why didn't I take the belt off… why… after about 10 minutes like what Mean Bean said we stopped in a large cavern just filled with ponies in armor running and walking around doing stuff. We all got out as a unicorn walked past us and then forced the mine carts back the passage. "soldiers." The nearest ponies stopped to look at Ditzy. This does not feel good. "subdue the prisoner…" immediately they all surrounded me. "we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Deep Sleep." I stated snapping my fingers as all the ponies surrounded me except for Ditzy fell to sleep. "I have magic… magic that I know is forbidden because of how strong it is… it's going to be a lot harder for you to stop me if you piss… me… off…" she sighed but nodded. "and yet you still tried…"

"what is going on here?" I turned my head in time to see a familiar pony. Luna…

"hello Luna." Everyone stopped as soon as I said that. "classified Ditzy. Also she's an Alicorn so I figured she was in charge."

"What… does… he… know." She asked Ditzy.

"I… do not know unfortunately princess. But he did protect us from… another human that attacked us with a platoon of guards."

"human?" she asked unamused.

"What do you think you're talking to?" I told her.

"how dare you speak to the princess like that!" I unleashed my wings as I used them to send him flying into some crates.

"I hate assholes… and I'm already pissed off as is…" she glared at me. "and to be honest I was dragged here by that Pegasus." She glared at me. "so I'm leaving once I learn what I need to."

"and what do you want to learn?" she asked. "battle tactics?" she had gotten louder. "troop amounts?" she had gotten even louder as ponies looked at us. "or what about-" I put my hand to her mouth as ponies gasped.

"the correct answer… is history…" I pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"history?"

"apparently he's only here to learn the wars history princess." Ditzy stated approaching us. "But that still doesn't say you can't kill him…" I snapped my fingers as shadows wrapped around her horn.

"again… dark magic… I also have light and wind… do you think you could kill me?" to be honest I was feeling unnaturally angry for some reason. "Sorry but I am still quite pissed for some reason…"

"I accept your apology… but could you?" she asked.

"Whoops! Sorry." Snapping my fingers the shadows disappeared from her horn. "Now may I ask my questions…?"

"Princess… I do suggest you trust him…" Ditzy stated. "He could have killed us at any moment with… help… but he didn't… so I am now thinking that he's not a part of the solar empire."

"Very well. Ditzy take him to one of the interrogation rooms. I will join him shortly." She nodded as I followed her around. Soon she led me into and through several tunnels before reaching a door. She opened the door with her hoof as I walked in.

 **Red unknown area**

"His anger is being affected by the dimension swap." Blood stated.

"That… is not good." Came from the orb dripping pure toxin.

"Poison I suggest you go and notify our Chosen of this… tell him to not interfere…"

"Our chosen could wipe the floor with him." Poison stated.

"No he would not. Until we know their chosen's past we will not interfere. The emotion that came from their chosen wiped the floor with him and the emotions are weaker than the chosen… and with his anger being affected we cannot take the chances of their chosen completely murdering our chosen… he has gotten far enough… but until then his missions will be put on hold.


	31. Chapter 31

I sat there in waiting with my hands knotted together on the table against my lips… thinking of what was happening to me… today I was unnaturally angry… and I normally get angry within reason. I understood why they would attack me but why did I get so god damn angry… I acted like a complete asshole for some unknown reason… and it's a reason I want to figure out.

To be honest I can't find anything wrong with your emotional levels besides the fact that your anger levels have been lowered severally.

What do you think Love?

To be honest I think it's a part of the trial we were told about.

Our trial has to do with learning about this wars history… but there's something more is there?

Certainly so. I'll do the best that I can in here but when Lust comes you're going to have to fight him or her for dominance.

And I was hoping to not have to worry about anymore major fights…

Well with what happened with you and the girls I wouldn't be surprised if they could immediately come from the mind and fight you immediately.

Well shit… we have to tread carefully don't we?

Yes… yes we do…

"Sorry I'm late." In walked Luna with two of her guard as they stood at the door. "I needed to get debriefed quickly by Ditzy."

"Understandable. I used to be in the army in my world." She raised one of her eyebrows before she sat down. "Let's do it like this…" she looked at me. "I ask a question and then you ask a question. We alternate to get what we desire except if something can't be said we say classified and we answer to the best of our ability."

"I can agree to those terms. You may go first." I nodded.

"Before I ask I just want to apologize again as well as in advance. For some unknown reason we have been getting unnaturally angry quite quickly."

"Thank you for notifying me of this. Your question?" I smiled.

"First I want to know just why this war began…" she froze but sighed.

"In the beginning there wasn't a war. Over 1000 years have passed since it began. There was a day that I had just snapped from jealousy and rage as I tried to kill my sister. She had attempted to use the elements of harmony on me but those failed as I regained control. Ever since my sister had accepted me back but the populace… they didn't… always blaming me for all the bad things that have been happening… so that was when I started the rebellion to try and create peace… it began with simple riots but… it soon evolved into war."

"my planet has had wars across the entire planet… known as the world wars… as long as we don't get a third I'm happy but during both of those wars it was because of one reason or another. You want respect and equality… but they don't am I correct?" she nodded. "Your turn for a question."

"Oh! Um… who was that other… human I think the correct term is… that assisted you?" she asked.

"His name is Love. He is an emotion that came to be as I absorb the emotions around me enough where he could come to being. I have another emotion in my head that is currently forming as is almost the opposite of him. When they come to be I will have to fight him for dominance."

"Dominance?"

"Nope one question at a time please." She smiled. "But I'll answer it anyway. To be honest I don't know why myself… Love was just telling me about it when you walked in." she looked around. "You won't find him in here… but in here." I tapped by head. "Now my question… how much do you know about the other human here?"

"We didn't know there was another human until you showed up. Most of the troops are suspicious that you are with said human."

"To be honest the way he attacked and the way he had full golden armor with the crest of the solar empire on the front… I don't think so…"

"Then what's with my symbol being on your belt?" she asked.

"Classified information which will be given when the time comes. Next question?" she nodded.

"Very well. Ditzy stated that you took care of your attackers quickly and with precision. Are humans warlike like what the myths state?" I nodded.

"As far as I know our planet has always had good and bad with bad almost always winning. Being a part of the army I know a lot of tragedy due to the fact it took my parents' home and business as well… as my parents…" I looked down.

"Apology's for bringing it up."

"It's been 4 years. I think I'm good. To be honest I don't have any more questions at the moment so ask away." She nodded.

"Am I allowed to ask questions just so we can get to know each other?" I shrugged my shoulders before nodded. "Just how old are you?"

"20. Don't know when I'm turning 21 due to me not knowing the calendar for this dimension… or the dimension I was in before this…" she opened her mouth. "Classified." She nodded.

"Very well. Just how many kinds of magic do you know?" she then asked.

"3 at the moment. Wind which I just got today. Next I have light which is my second favorite at the moment. And then finally Dark. Which was the one I first came to the other dimension with and I am more skilled in using. It's what gave me my wings." I then let my wings out as she nodded with a smile on her face before a frown.

"Wait a moment… dark… magic?"

"My dark magic isn't corrupted that is all I know about. I am able to activate it willingly which is kind of harder or with a movement which is also hard or words which I need to be careful when saying. Same with all my other magic."

"I will believe that when I see it." Soon in walked a pony before he threw a folder onto the table as she used her magic to levitate it around her. "From what my scientists are seeing… your sword is made from an unknown material that works excellent with magical attacks." My eyes widened as I darted my head to my left side to see that my sword was gone. Smiling I stared at her.

"You devious ponies…" she smiled.

"But it also shows both that you are aligned with the lunar republic and! The solar empire."

"I have had that sword for a long while. That is all I can say."

"For now this sword will be kept locked up until you prove that you are trustworthy."

"Sword." Immediately the sword floated out of a black and white rip in the air and floated itself into its sheath. She looked in amazement. "You were saying about keeping it locked up?" I said with a smile as she sighed.

"Very… well…" she then said through gritted teeth. "Is there anything else you desire before we let you go?"

"Only if there is a place I can get some food. I haven't had meat in a long time." She nodded as she stood up.

"Light fall will bring you to the mess hall… after you eat you will be escorted to an exit and you will be watched as you leave." She had her back turned to me at this point.

"So you trust me enough to not tell anyone where you guys are?"

"I trust!" the guards jumped at her outburst. "That you will do what's right." After she left I stood up and walked out the door followed by the two guards. I followed the one in front while the second followed behind me. We began to walk through what appeared to be a training area.

"And that's how you take down a unicorn with minimum injuries." Darting my head to the voice I stopped moving as I watched an earth pony direct a group of other earth ponies through a drill with a unicorn.

"Hang on for a moment." The guards looked confused as I watched one of the earth ponies charge towards the unicorn as the unicorn fired several spells in quick succession. Catching the earth pony by surprise as he was hit by them all. Smiling I watched the earth pony slid on his back backwards until he was laying underneath his instructor.

"Failed!" the earth pony grumbled a little before he walked back into the group. "Did anypony even hear what I was saying?!" I began to snicker a little while the instructors head darted at me. "What the buck are you and what the buck are you laughing at?!" he yelled enraged as the guards face I was with went to the 'oh shit' look. "Do you think you could do better?!" he yelled storming over.

"Most likely…" I said as his face turned even redder before he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to his level. Causing anger to rise…

"Then why don't you bucking do it!" he yelled directly in my face spitting all over me.

"First a few rules you should know about me." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Rule one!" I used my index and middle finger and bent then to a 90 degree angle. Sending him flying due to the shadow under him as he tumbled on the floor. "Do not! Get up in my face! Rule two! I can fuck you up if you make me mad enough!" I turned my head towards the surprised unicorn. Anger driving my body at this point. "Use your strongest magic…" I muttered before taking place at the other end of the training area as all the ones that were training just watched. "I suggest you get started!"

"He won't survive at that distance…"

"I bet he won't make it 5 hooves… whatever it is…" I gave a smirk. The unicorn at the other hand prepared his magic and lowered his horn. I pulled out my sword and got into a stance with it raised over my head.

When the first spell was launched I charged… immediately slicing straight through the spell as he fired off many more. Using my momentum to my advantage I begun to spin around as the spells got caught in my fast spinning and when I stopped they went flying everywhere. I was no0w halfway as he started to fire many more spells… using my sword I begun to slash and hack my way through each and every one of them.

I was now three fourths of the way to him when a giant fireballs came at me… jumping and bracing my body… the fireball hit as my wings came out and covered my entire front… as I came out of the flame I rolled on the floor surprising the unicorn as he threw his head back… only to give me an opening as my sword was put to his throat… no one moved as I felt the pain in my legs from the running…

The only thing that could be heard was the breathing of him from exhaustion of using so many spells. "And that was without my magic." I whispered as his eyes widened and I pulled my sword away letting him lower his head. "And the pain is back in my legs…" I muttered as I fell to my hands and knees.

"Are you alright?" the unicorn asked.

"Yep… been slowly regaining my endurance… you know I survived Skorpio venom?" his eyes widen. "Yeah… not a lot of fun…"

"Alright what happened here?!" and there's the Ditzy. I turned my head as I watched her walk over and glare at me. "You…"

"To be honest the anger got the better of me and I can't move my legs at the moment…" I stated as sweat formed on my face because of the pain. "I hate Skorpio venom so much… so… fucking… much…"

"Skorpio venom?" she asked.

"Yep… ill just say this…" I turned my head to look at her. "If both dimension… this one and the one I came from… have the same fucking bugs… I'm just going to start killing every single god damn bug I see." She sighed.

"Just… what did you do in here?" she asked.

"Well one of your instructors got all up in my face." I fell over as I got into a seated position. The unicorn levitating over some water. "Thank you… and he utterly pissed me off so I sent him flying. Then took care of his little test from the other end of the training area without magic. Although you caught me by surprise with that fire ball. If I didn't have my wings I would be dead." He smiled as I took a slow sip.

"Did you really have to resort to violence?"

"I already told Luna-"

"Princess Luna." She then said with annoyance.

"Fuck you to. That my anger is different here then from where I'm from… is a lot lower to me going berserk. At least I didn't kill him." She sighed. "At least the pain is now gone from my legs." Standing up I stumbled around a little before wiggling my legs. "That feels so much better."

"Where were you even going?" she asked.

"I was being lead to the mess hall or whatever by a Light fall." She turned around and looked around before spotting the two guards that were with me still looking amazed at what they just witnesses… an hour later they were scolded while I watched the training area before they brought me to the mess hall. Getting some meat and salad I was now sitting with the two on either side of me.

"So just how long has this war been going on again?" I asked the one named Light fall.

"Over 1000 years…" he muttered taking a bite of his hay sandwich.

"And how long have you been with the lunar republic."

"Several years. I don't keep count." He answered plainly once more. Can I get any emotion from this guy? Really? After finishing eating I was lead towards an entrance which I guess was prepared for when I left. Several unicorns plus Luna were there.

"And what's going on here…" I asked putting my left hand on my sword.

"Simple. These unicorns are going to place a spell on you so it will notify us if you ever… tell anypony where we are. If that does happen another unicorn will immediately wipe your mind of everything." Did not know there was a spell for that… shit… "And then finally a spell will be placed on you to tell us where you are at all times."

"I can agree with that." She nodded as the unicorns surrounded me as I lit up with different auras.

Love I don't trust them…

 _Already checking the spell composition._

After then aura disappeared a door opened. "Well we might see each other again sooner or later. Have a good one." Luna nodded as I walked out the door and begun walking through the forest once more. While walking I just couldn't shake the feeling of something bad was going to happen… again… "Anything Love?"

 _No. but thy put 4 spells on us as if suspecting that you would check and miss the fourth. It's hidden among the other three. If the fourth is activated the other three would immediately dissipate… trying to determine just what it is though…_

"Just keep looking." I walked about ten more steps…

 _Luke!_

 **Luna's POV**

As we watched the large explosion go off I sighed. "Was that really necessary princess?" Ditzy asked walking up alongside me. "We could have gotten him to help us."

"All evidence of their being two humans pointed towards him being with them Ditzy. There's not much we can do now. You were the one that told me just what happened in the training room." I stated. "Did he survive?"

"From the size of the explosion… I also smell blood in the air… the smell of charred flesh and singed hair…" this came from a griffon who stepped out of the shadows. "The explosion successfully killed him. His structure wouldn't allow him to survive. The blast would of definitely blast through any magic barrier he could produce." I nodded as I looked at the small mushroom cloud.

"In an hour I want Pegasus scout divisions to check and see just what survived… I wish to see if that sword survived…"

 **Well… he might be dead… or is he not? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! Let's see what happens in the next chapter! And:**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

 **I always give credits to those that give ideas! I'm not one to take all the glory myself it's in my nature! Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **To anger one who's temper is faster than that of an enraged lion? Not a good idea… especially since he could kill you by manipulating your blood…**_

 **And just so you all know… the riddle isn't talking about Luke… or is it? Also I should say**

 **Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **30 chapters in and I am still going! I am so happy for this story turning out how it is!**


	32. Chapter 32

"You alright Luke?" My head was in massive amounts of pain. "Damn you got fucked up…" I slowly opened my eyes to spot Love standing above me.

"What happened?" I asked him sitting up before realizing we were in a large crater.

"I figured out the final spell at the last second. I had to force myself out of your mind meaning I'm trapped out of it for a while. I was able to protect most of your body but well…" he pointed behind me as I got wide eyed. "Your wings didn't get so lucky…"

"Will they come back?" I asked him.

"As long as you don't use your dark magic for a while yes. I suggest we find an area to stay safe until you get fully healed. Your body did take quite a bit of the force of the explosion when it hit me."

"I thought the explosion came from me?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Nope. They created a shield around you. Even went as far as making it so you couldn't shield yourself in case you found out." I groaned. "They are so dead when we come across them are they?"

"Damn right…" I tried to walk but ended up stumbling straight into Love. "I can't walk straight…" he put my right arm over his neck as he lugged me up.

"Let's go Luke…" he walked with me for several hours before we eventually came across a river. "Now let's get you cleaned up…" he laid me down into the soft current as he took off my shirt seeing all the rocks impaled in my body. He proceeded to bundle up my shirt and then dabbed it into the water… he then proceeded to carefully pull out each of the sharp stones and threw them into the river while at the same time cleaning the wound of the rock he pulled out before. "This shirt was quite useful."

I gave a weak smile. "Still have to find out who made my clothes."

"Then ask when we get… back!" he grunted as he pulled out a large one that was in my side. "Man that one was deep!"

"Do you think they think that we are dead?"

"Most likely. Although I risked the chance of me fading from existence by forcing myself out of your mind. I will most likely have to fight Lust when they come to be."

"Let's hope I'm better by then." I said as he nodded his armored head. **Forgot to say this but all emotions armor resembles the steel plate armor in Skyrim elder scrolls except minus the whatever it is covering the private area. Wish I knew what that was… but if it changes for each emotion, depends on my mindset, I'll be sure to let you all know sooner or later.**

"You most likely won't be. Not with these injuries…" he said as he finished washing me up. He then proceeded to squeeze the shirt as red water dripped from it as he begun to clean it. "Until then though we have to make do with what we have." He put my shirt back on as he washed his armored hands to get rid of the blood. "If they do think we are alive they won't find us and get us easily."

"Quick question." He turned his head to look at me. "Why do you always wear armor?"

"To ensure that I help when needed. As far as I know all emotions are always in their armor except for the extremely lazy ones…" he said standing up. "You feeling alright?"

"I barely have any feeling in my right leg but I can move my left leg just fine."

"They might have secretly put a spell on that stayed on… something that caused the remains of the Skorpio venom to come back with half its force when you got it." He stated as he started checking my muscles. "The only thing that it didn't seem to bring back would be the part when it eats away your leg muscles… so only the numbing."

"Must have activated when the explosion went off. I remember being almost unable to move most of my body just before it went off."

"Then that means the numbing should be gone in about another or so." He helped me up and propped me onto his shoulder again. "Let's find somewhere safe so I can leave you and get some good." After about an hour of walking the numbing was gone but my legs were still too weak from the explosion but Love did find a cave which he did leave me in while he went to collect supplies. I just sat there while I thought about what was happening currently back home… and by that I'm meant my new home.

"I'm back." In walked Love as I smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Same like last time you asked." He put the wood he gathered down as well as threw an apple over to me as he took off his helmet to eat his own apple. He looked exactly like me except for the fact his hair and eyes were pink. He took a bite of his apple as I took a bite of my own.

"To bad I don't have fire magic."

"You'll get that sooner or later." I smiled at his assumption. "The nights almost arrived. Since I don't sleep I can keep watch while you sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am very sure. I can wake you up in case we need to leave. Or if your taken I can just use our connection to find you." I smiled as he finished his apple, threw it out the entrance, and then put his helmet on and got up and walked over to it and stopped just before going out as he turned his head... "Just don't die overnight alright?" he looked forward as he walked out… so I just fell asleep…

To find myself in a giant red void. "There you are." Looking around I soon spotted a orb that was a blood red. Dripping a red substance. "You were quite hard to pull here without anyone knowing that's for sure."

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked getting into a combat stance.

"Easy there. To be honest I thought you might recognize me a little seeing as I resemble the ones that gave you your magic." I froze. "There you have it."

"Who are you?" I asked standing up straight.

"Straight to the point… well… wish we had time to talk but okay. My name is Blood… I am a part of a different council opposite of the council that have given you your magic. I am in fact the second in charge next to the great Destroyer."

"If you're trying to bend me to evil…"

"No no no no." he quickly assured me. "I'm just here to ask some questions. If fact you had fought our chosen earlier today with an emotion that was weaker then you… this concerned the others…"

"That human with bat wings?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Unfortunately the others of the council don't agree that he's… going corrupt with power. And only the Destroyer and I see it… but to eliminate our chosen we require everyone to agree and you would be surprised about how much we all agree on things."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"Simple. I'm going to secretly connect you to the dark side…" I gave a short laugh. "Don't laugh… the Destroyer always had a horrible way with names… it's just like you being connected to the light side. When you're connected you will have the chance of wielding all of our magic. My magic is by far the worst magic that could be used in the open but blood magic is different for everyone and is used differently. Although teachings of it are forbidden it does get out… blood magic doesn't work the same for everyone as I just said and it leads them to corruption… this is a secret I'm forced to have…"

"This has to do with your chosen doesn't it?"

"Yes… he was at minor strength at the time since he's at the third phase and you are in your first trial. Him reading about blood magic caused his magic to corrupt him…"

"You want me to kill him don't you?"

"Yes… unfortunately so… the only way you can kill him is if you literately rip his magic connectings out of his soul. And only one disconnects if you beat him in full on combat… and I'm afraid you will have to kill him in the end…"

"What do I have to do?"

"every time you defeat him in full on combat the most recent magic he learned would be extracted from his inner magic pools as it strengthens his other magic as they have more room to work… he can never regain that magic when that does happen."

"How many types of magic does he have?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately… 10…" my eyes widened. "Your best bet is me making is so he stays in the same dimension until you defeat him twice in a row at full strength. You have 5 trials… and he is currently working on his last trial."

"How the fuck am I going to defeat him?! I only have 3 magic!"

"And yet you are one lucky bastard to survive that explosion."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I did!" he said with a laugh. "But I can get you started off quite quickly… when your connected it all depends on your inner workings for what first magic you have from the dark side. I understand your first magic was dark?" I nodded. "Then you most likely will get death or horror… that's going to be hard to do…"

"What are the chances that I'll get the strongest?"

"By far…" he remained silent. "Not very good. The chances if it's randomized is one out of ten. Ill begin the connection if you say yes."

"I'll do it…"

"Good. I'll be able to talk in your mind from time to time but I'll have to notify the Destroyer of my plan… and he will most likely rip you from the grasp of our opposites…"

"He will have to kill me before that happens."

"Just what I wanted to hear…" and that was when I jolted awake. Feeling a pain under my shirt on my right shoulder I ripped it off in time to find a red symbol… it was a red circle with there being a red drop in the middle… blood… of course I get blood magic!

 _So you did get blood magic? Then again I was the one that made the connection._

Can I talk to him through thoughts?

 _Yes you can. Your magic won't be able to be activated willingly so let's fix that shall we?_

I felt a sharp pain on my left hand as I grabbed my arm… blood leaked out of my arm as it formed a watch… when the pain went away I twisted my arm a little as I looked at it. It was a blood red watch that seemed to actually tell the time. It resembled a GV2 Scacchi except it was black and red checkerboard and the outer ring of it I could turn. It didn't have the chess pieces on it.

 _I'll leave the figuring out to you but as you unlock each type… a small symbol will appear just below the numbers showing what you have or not…_

I hate figuring things out… it's why I hate riddles!

 _Well you won't get any riddles from me. Good luck!_

I looked at the watch further as I looked at where the hands were. It was near morning so our talk was many hours long when it felt like minutes. I realized I felt much better again as I stood up and moved everything to find I wasn't stumbling or numb anywhere. "You alright?" Love yelled in.

"Yeah! Glad it's good to be back!" he walked in but stopped as he looked at my arm.

"Why and how did you get a watch?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know. I woke up with it." He stared at me unmoving.

"Screw it when I go back in I'm checking your memories… we don't have time for this shit right now we need to get moving." He said as I followed him out.

"What's going on?"

"Several night guard scouts had come and I was forced to murder the shit out of them… the lunar republic will be wondering what happened to them and will investigate." I nodded as we begun to walk away from the cave. "How are your legs?"

"Pretty good actually." I said looking down at this. "I feel like I can run miles." He stopped which caused me to stop as well. He then crouched down and lifted one of my pant legs as he begun to check it. Standing up he put an armored hand to his armored chin.

"All of your muscles are better than they should be… are you sure nothing happened last night?"

"Not that I know of." I said.

"I will look into this. But since you feel so good how about we see just how long you can run for shall we?" and that was when he went running off.

"No fair! You have a head start!" I soon gave chase after him.

 **Red unknown area**

" **You did this without telling me first?!"** the Destroyer was enraged. "But… are you sure this will work?"

"I have taken the necessary precautions… to ensure that the current chosen is eliminated. He already failed his trial remember?"

"But the others think he has not." Was what the Destroyer stated.

"You know I don't do these things unless I'm sure they are necessary… plus… he has a pure heart. He has killed from what I have observed."

"Yes he has. His past is filled with tragedy… let's just hope that both chosen are not related… it has happened before remember?"

"Yes I remember. I will say this though. Once he figures out how to use the watch he will be almost unstoppable against our chosen." I said as we watched him through the globe. The others were off collecting more information about him and weren't allowed back in without the Destroyers approval.

"I'm surprised that they chose him for their chosen though. It… surprises me."

"It surprises me to. Just like your brother with Love being his first and strongest emotion." I said with a happy tone.

"Don't remind me… that was so very long ago since we were picked to be the new Destroyer and Creator... it has been a long and boring process. Though I am intrigued… looking at his past I have reason to believe that the one my brother fears is awakening… and that he has kept the information from us thinking we might join him…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Simple… get rid of our chosen and then begin the trials…" this surprised me. "I can tell that you're surprised…"

"But doing the trials with one already destined to become…"

"I know… but my time is nearing the end… it has been almost 10000 cycles since we were chosen ourselves…"

"But sir… I suggest…"

"I think I get what you're saying… wait until he can control his current power until we begin those trials… make sure until then he only gets blood magic…"

"Very well…"

 **Well good to see he isn't dead! And Chadd! Glad to see he finally has blood magic? Another thing today is:**

 **4/2/2016**

 **And it's snowing… yeah its spring and it's snowing… that's Oak Harbor Ohio for ya! And I love the country! I won't be able to put up any chapter tomorrow and I most likely won't get more than two chapters up at a time during school since school goes out of spring break…. Just letting you all know this but there is a high chance I will be able to do three a day.**


	33. Chapter 33

It's been a week since I was almost killed by the Lunar Republic. Love has had a hard time due to him needing his magic to keep him in existence long enough to be able to go back into my mind… he says he's almost able to. And since he was out of my mind there is a high chance Lust has finished forming but is trapped in my mind until Love has to go back in. we were actually close to this dimensions Ponyville from what he's saying. Love is able to secretly scout ahead and he said we need to be careful in Ponyville.

Apparently it's a major base of operations for the Solar Empire. A problem is that we need to worry about the human with bat wings… who is the chosen of what is known as the dark side. I was able to get the new tattoo thing on my arm secret… whenever he was out I thought about how to use my blood magic… the watch just utterly confused me. I couldn't figure out why I needed it…

"You ready to go Luke?" I nodded to Love. We were just about to go onto a path that would lead to Ponyville.

"Let's do this… let's hope we don't run into the other human." He nodded as we walked out of the brush and onto the road as we begun to walk towards Ponyville. "How close are you to being able to go back into my mind?"

"I'm getting close… today might be the day but it will also be the day you have to fight Lust."

"Let's hope I don't destroy anything important." He laughed.

"You know I'm going to be quite pissed if I'm not able to spend time with you again… without the risk of having to not use magic and fade from existence…"

"We will find a way with our luck am I right?"

"Damn right."

"Halt!" we looked forward in time to spot a group of day guards. Luckily I had taken off the belt buckle… but now what? "Who are you?" the lead guard asked.

"Luke Damson… this is Love." I directed pointing a thumb to him.

"You think that's them?" I heard one of them whisper.

"We will just be on our way…"

"Unfortunately our general wants you alive. He did say you stopped him from killing a rebel leader."

"And I'm giving you a chance to just walk away. They found me and then tried to kill me. I'm just a simple wanderer."

"Unfortunately our leader says we have to…"

"Love their just following orders… mind if I take them?"

"Sure. Don't take too long I want to get to Ponyville by nightfall." I smiled as I stepped forward… 6 of them total… two Pegasus, two unicorn, and two earth ponies…

"Screw orders! We will be famous for killing him!" one of each species charged me as I got into a stance. Just like Rainbow Dash he came flying straight at me as I grabbed him from the air and held him as he struggled the other two that charged stopped as they started to sweat.

"I gave you the chance to just walk away… but…" I fueled dark magic into my right hand before snapping his neck with my increased strength. He was still alive though which surprised me. Lowering him I brought back my left hand. "You chose the second option…" I punched with my full strength as my punch went straight through his head.

The other 5 gasped as I pulled out my fist as I felt a warmth on my left arm where my watch was. Dropping the body I raised an eyebrow at my watch as I watched a small light form on it… creating a picture of two wings that were black on the red in the 1 o'clock area… "Get him!" eyes widened I ducked to avoid the earth pony from bucking my upper chest before I grabbed both of his hooves and turned him around.

Standing straight back up I held him upside down. Throwing him into the air as I twisted him as he came down a thought went through my mind as I brought back my left fist and punched straight through his spinal cord and body… he hung on my body dead as I pushed him off of me… the last one that had attacked me charged in and attempted to stab me several times as the small light appeared on my watch… but this time a picture of an earth pony curled up in a circle appeared in black as I smiled.

"Hey Love I guess I should tell you that I lied about the watch!" I yelled as I flipped backwards before charging forwards. Quickly sweeping the legs out from under the unicorn I then proceeded to punch my left hand straight into his chest… before pulling it out as he fell to the floor crying… "I'll tell you later though." I stated before turning my attention to the three remaining before turning my attention to the watch as a spiral horn appeared on the watch… then attention back to the three.

"You can let us pass or ill let Love take care of you last three…" I stated as I heard him crack his neck and knuckles. "You can tell your leaders that you can find me in Ponyville sooner or later…" the leader nodded as I motioned for Love to follow as we walked past the three. After about ten minutes I heard Love talk.

"What's going on?" he then asked.

"I talked to a elemental last night…"

"Really?" He stated surprised. "Which one?" he then asked.

"Not from the ones we were chosen by… but in fact their opposites…"

"Opposites?" he asked.

"The Destroyer calls them the dark side I think?" I said putting a hand to my chin.

"Destroyer?!" he yelled.

"Geeze calm down! I talked to the one that was called Blood. They needed my help…"

"Why would they need your help?! We are trying to stop evil not create it!" he yelled.

"Because they want their own chosen gone… and you took care of their chosen a week ago…"

"The human with the bat wings?!" I nodded without looking at him. "Why?"

"Because he has begun corrupted but the rest of them don't think so… the only ones who know would be Blood and the Destroyer."

"Well at least we won't get into trouble until the… light side?" I nodded. "Find outs." Again I nodded.

"He connected me to the dark side since I only have 3 kinds of magic while he has 10… and the one I was given was blood. When that was found out I was given this watch created from my own blood. That hurt a lot is all I can say. We need to defeat their chosen in full on combat… he has more experience and magic… the only reason why I think we beat him in full on combat 10 times and kill him in the end… I think we only won because you got the drop on him…"

"we don't know his full combat analysis… and he has 10 magic's and you have 2 types of magic that you know and two magic's that you have hardly used… one that you can't seem to figure out to use…" Love stated.

"Yep…" I muttered as I spotted a large wooden gate up ahead. "I think we arrived." Getting in closer and closer soon two guards were seen standing there as we approached.

"Halt!" great are we going to have to kill some more? "State your business." Oh good we might not have to.

"Just wanderers looking for answers."

"Any identification?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I do not." He turned his head towards the guard on the other side while he did the same.

"Not many ponies say they don't actually have identification but he sounds legit… what do you think Wall?" he asked.

"Just let him through…" he nodded as he used his magic to lift the large wooden gate.

"Thank you kindly. Have a great day." They both nodded as me and Love walked through before the gate slammed shut. "How long do you think it's going to be until this dimensions Celestia comes?"

"Few days at most… I'm worried about this dimensions elements of harmony… remember when we first met them in our dimension?" he asked as we started to walk through town.

I gave a short laugh. "Yeah… let's hope they are either the same or better. Same so then we can easily stop them… but I need you to check up on my wings soon…"

"They should be almost fully grown again." I smiled.

"Hey you!" we started to look around until I looked upwards as I spotted a familiar rainbow Pegasus that we knew.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?!" she yelled as she got up in my face. Causing my anger to rise once more. My hand immediately darted forward as I grabbed her throat… ponies starting to watch us.

"I've told you god damn ponies many times! Do not! Get up into my face!" I threw her to the ground. She rubbed her throat a little but still looked at me enraged. "Knowing you as soon as I walk away you're going to fly straight at me in an attempt to tackle me to the ground." Her eye widened. "Did I really get that right? Wow…"

"What are ya doing to ma friend!" awe come on! Whelp this dimensions applejack is here… I turned around and spotted the apple bucking mare herself. "Well?!"

"She got up in my face. That's all I'm saying…" I motioned for Love to follow as we begun to walk off. Soon hearing her run over to her friend.

"Um… excuse me…" I turned around and spotted the familiar Pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

"Fluttershy get away from him!" I heard Rainbow Dash yell.

"Um… sorry to impose but…" I crouched down.

"Those were your friends?" she nodded. "Well I am sorry for what I did but my anger level has been getting shorter lately. So my apologies for hurting your friend."

"Its… alright." She said with a smile. "Are you… new in town?" she then asked as I stood back up.

"I actually am. Just a wanderer… going to check and see if I can do a quick few jobs to earn some bits to get a place though…" I muttered.

"You can stay with me… that is if you want…" she whispered.

"Are you sure? Me and my friend wouldn't want to impose." I said with a small smirk.

"No its alright…" she replied with a smile. "Want me to show you… where I live?"

"That would be great." She nodded as I followed her through the town. "My name is Luke."

"My name is Fluttershy…" she said with a smile. "Who is?"

"This is Love. He's actually an emotion."

"A… emotion?" she asked.

"I reside in his mind. I was forced out when…"

"Should I just tell her?"

"Why… what's going on?" she asked.

"We should tell you that… we have killed." She gasped. "We have killed solar and lunar guards… when they attacked us. We did it at first when we heard about the war and thought we had a friend in the lunar republic… but when they let us leave… they tried to kill us with an explosion. If I didn't have Love they would of killed me with the explosion. Although my wings didn't get so lucky…"

"You have wings?" I nodded. "Are they alright?" she asked going into kindness mode.

"Don't know really. Love has been the one taking care of them. He's trapped out of my mind for a while and we think he might be able to go back in soon." We started to walk on a path through some woods. "You live way out here?"

"Yes um… I take care of animals… that's what my cutie mark says at least…" she said.

"That's sounds easy." Love stated.

"Oh yes it is." She stated with happiness in her voice. "I love taking care of animals. Although I'm wondering what they will act like with you around…"

"Hopefully not horribly… but are you sure you want us to stay with… you know… us being killers…"

"As long as it was… self-defense its… alright." I smiled. "How about when we get to my home we have a look at your wings."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Fluttershy."

"Just Fluttershy is fine." I smiled. We soon reached a house that resembled the library that twilight stayed in. birdhouses… a small bridge… and not to mention the animals! "Here we are." She walked us to the door before opening to reveal a small white bunny. "Oh Angel! Is something wrong?" he looked at us before motioning towards us. "Oh um… they needed a place to stay for… how long?" she asked.

"2 weeks maybe?" I asked Love as he nodded. "Yeah 2 weeks should do." She nodded. The bunny hopped off as Fluttershy let us in.

"Want me to stand guard? I don't trust the rainbow one…" Love asked.

"Why? She's quite a good friend when you get to know her."

"That's the problem… she might think we will hurt you. I'll be outside. Call for me when you need me." He stepped back outside and closed the door.

"He worries about me the most since well he's me. He even looks like me under all that armor." She nodded.

"Come with me please…" she said in a low tone as she lead me into the kitchen and placed a stool down. I sat down on it while she got out a medical kit from what I'm seeing. "I'm not seeing wings…" she then muttered.

"Give me a moment." Taking off my shirt she gasped when she saw my wings. "That bad?"

"actually I'm… quite surprised… these are beautiful wings… but the feathers are starting to come in and I can see them coming in… but the edges of the wings I can tell are still waiting for the nerves to be covered… how did you hide them?" she asked as she carefully messed with them causing me to flinch.

"They are actually combined with my magic. I can hide them in shadows and will them out or keep them in like a realm of their own if I have a shirt on. I don't know how it all works myself." She smiled.

"Well they are healing nicely…"

"Well this just means I can learn how to fly soon."

"You don't know how to fly?" she asked surprised. As if I should know how to fly with wings.

"Actually I had these for a while. I prefer the ground but Love thinks I should learn how for combat and emergency situations."

"That's understandable. You can put your… shirt back on." I put it back on as the showing nerves caused some pain before they disappeared into shadow.

"Luke!" I looked towards the door. "We got a problem!"

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"We got guards coming in." he looked back outside. "And they do not look happy!"

I sighed as I stood up and cracked my neck. Walking towards the door I looked outside to see he was right. "Love get in here and protect Fluttershy in case things get ugly." He nodded as I opened the door and let him in. I stepped outside and crossed my arms as I spotted Applejack and Rainbow Dash with them along with this dimensions Twilight Sparkle.

As they approached I yelled out to them. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Where's Fluttershy?!" again she got up in my face.

"I've told you before! Get out of my!" I grabbed her throat as anger took control of me. "Face!" I delivered a swift right hook sending her flying into the guard. "Love bring Fluttershy out so they know she's alright… and before I get mad enough to kill them." The door opened as Fluttershy walked out and gasped when she saw Rainbow Dash as she looked at me. "I warned you about my anger levels didn't I? And I absolutely hate it when others get into my face…" I muttered.

"Are you alright Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"I'm alright. He's actually quite nice." She said with a smile as she looked at me.

"Back at you. Thanks again for checking my wings."

"How are they?" Love asked.

"Need the skin to come back in. the feathers are coming in quite fast from what she says so they are almost good to go." He nodded.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Twilight… I'm fine."

"Just to be sure… let me cast a spell to check on you alright?" she nodded.

"I don't even know how to place enchantments although I do have to learn." I muttered putting a hand to my chin. "Those might be useful don't you agree Love?"

"They actually might." I smiled.

"Well she's clear. Sorry for the concern." The guard nodded their heads and left.

"You're not going to take him away?! He punched me in the face!" and this dimensions Rainbow Dash is also a whiner… great…

"I think he told ya ta not get his face didn't ya?" Applejack asked as I nodded. "And ya did just that…" she started to grumble and she and rainbow dash walked off.

"Sorry for the concern. We will be off." she started to walk away.

"Understandable."

"They are great friends." Fluttershy stated as I turned around to go into the woods. "Where are you going?"

"He's going to go and try to practice his magic with meditation and movement." Was the response from Love as he walked inside. "Oh… okay…."

"I've been doing it the past week and it has helped me relax. After that I need some relaxation from all that has happened today." She nodded as I walked straight into the forest… into the unknown…

 **Yay another chapter! What are those pictures on Luke's watch? Just what do they mean? Well I'm not telling until that part of the story comes! Onto the riddles!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **What should you do if you meet royalty? Bow? What if you meet royalty from a different dimension then from what you know?**_


	34. Chapter 34

Sitting in a nice calm area where animals roamed I sat on a large rock in the middle of a pond… breathing and breathing out like what Love told me to do… except it wasn't working at all! "Awe come on!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air as I lied down on the large flat rock. "Wasn't there another way to focus the body? I watched him do it before… let the magic flow through you… do not control its movements…" standing up I planted my feet as I released the valves on my magic as I let it control my movements…

Flowing around slowly I could feel the anger very slowly leaving me…

 **Love's POV**

"are you sure he's alright? He has been gone for several hours." She was such the worry type… I placed down the tea she made as she poured me another cup.

"he's most likely mad enough where he has to resort doing movements… allowing his own magic to take the burden of anger." I stated as I picked back up the tea cup. A knock at the door stopped her from answered. She set down her own tea cup before walking to the door and gasping in surprise.

"p-p-princess Celestia!" my eyes widened as I set down the tea cup and then put my helmet back on.

"hello Fluttershy. How are you doing this fine day?" I heard the voice of Celestia ask as I slowly approached the door.

"I'm doing alright princess."

"that's good to hear… now I am here because Twilight you were allowing some… humans to stay."

"oh no." Fluttershy said with a smile. "Only one of them is human the other is actually an emotion." She then said with a smile.

"emotion?" she nodded as I came into view.

"hello Princess Celestia." I stated.

"hello… your name is?" she asked.

"Love. I'm the emotion of Luke who is currently not here at the moment."

"would you like to come in for some tea?" Fluttershy asked.

"why I would love to." She opened the door further as Celestia and two of her guard walked in. the guard stood by the door while I scoot over with my tea and she sat down where I used to seat. After getting some tea for her Fluttershy picked up her own tea. "where is… this Luke?" she asked.

"he's currently calming himself down from a long day of anger. " I told her as I took off my helmet as she stared at me. "he is most likely using movements now to let his anger be taken away by his magic. He has been quite mad the past week."

"Self-defense?" Fluttershy ask as I nodded.

"Self-defense?"

"we have been attacked many times and have been betrayed once." I could feel a familiar feeling enter my body as I set down my tea and raised my right hand as I covered it in a pink aura. "I can finally reenter his mind so that's a good thing."

"reenter his mind?" Celestia said as I nodded.

"yes. I was forced to break out of his mind to save him from the explosion approximately one week ago. His wings weren't so lucky."

"his wings?" she asked again.

"oh they were so horrible when I saw them!" Fluttershy started. "but they were healing quite nicely."

"that's good to hear. After this I might want to go… check on him." Immediately I sent my magic into her mind to search for her intentions as she and Fluttershy continued to talk. When I was done I took a sip.

"I would not suggest trying to capture him." She froze and quickly darted her head over to me. "your sister tried to kill him when we met them." Immediately I felt myself unable to move as I watched myself be surrounded in a golden aura. "she was the one that tried to kill us and betrayed us when we first met them."

"how do you know my sister?" she asked with scorn in her voice.

"we met her the first day we got here. We appeared in this dimension a week ago and on the first day… she tried to kill us when she let us go. That's how he lost his wings."

"now I don't know if I should kill you…" she muttered with rage evident in her voice.

"please stop fighting!"

"Mommy?" a little filly came into view. She had a pale purple coat with a blond mane and tail and was a unicorn. "What's… going on?"

"nothing sweetie just go back to bed."

"yes… mommy…" she slowly walked up the steps as I felt myself able to move again.

"she… really tried to kill you?" I nodded looking at her.

"who was that?" I then asked Fluttershy.

"she used to belong to another Pegasus who went missing about a year ago and is presumed dead. I agreed to watch over her and soon adopted her." I looked back towards the steps. "What was her mother's name?"

"we agreed to never speak of it." Celestia quickly said as I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"it was Ditzy wasn't it…" they both froze as well as the guards at the door. "She's alive and well just so you know."

"She's… alive…" they tried to have her killed didn't they? They damn did!

"you tried to have her mother killed…" I said slowly standing up. Fluttershy looked in horror at my assumption.

"she was a commander for my sisters rebellion… she was also a spy…"

"She lost an eye because of you, you know?" I told her as I put my helmet back on. "no wonder she was so defensive when she met Luke…" I started to walk towards the door.

"block him…" the guards moved their weapons as they closed the door.

"I suggest you move before you get hurt."

"I'm sorry Love… but I can't let you go before you promise to not tell anypony of this…" she said as I took my right gauntlet off confusing them… before snapping my fingers as the ponies went flying out through the door, breaking it in the process. Snapping them again quickly shadows wrapped around Celestia's horn.

"if you want to talk come into the woods and find Luke. I will notify him of what I have learned here…" and with that I stormed out of the home before sprinting straight into the trees.

I searched for him until I found him 10 minutes later doing movements on top of a rock in the middle of a large pond. He looked calm as his movements flowed with precision and elegance. "we have a problem." I immediately said as his eyes suddenly burst open… before he lost his balance and fell into the pond as his head popped up with a Lilly pad on top.

"yes…" he asked annoyed.

"you know Ditzy?" he nodded. "Celestia had her killed…"

 **Luke's POV**

I couldn't believe I was hearing. "what?!" I yelled swimming over and then getting out of the water.

"one year ago she went missing… Luke… she had a daughter…" I clenched my hands in anger.

"we now know who we can only trust correct?" he nodded. "any of the guard come and ask us to come with them we eliminate them immediately… be it lethal or not…" again he nodded. "how did you figure that out?" I then asked him confused.

"Celestia was at Fluttershy's home earlier. She will most likely be coming here to ensure that we don't speak of what we now both know… should we try and reunite mother and daughter?" I put a hand to my chin.

"What's the filly's name?" I asked him.

"don't know. Figured you might want to know about this immediately. She's living at Fluttershy's home as her adopted daughter."

"then how about we try and talk Ditzy in to meet her before we leave? Let her know that she's still alive."

"that might work…" he muttered as a twig snapped as we both got into a combat stance. Coming out of the brush was Celestia… with the 6 girls we made friends with when we first went to Ponyville. "This can't be good."

"Unfortunately I must ask for your surrender." Celestia stated.

"why? We haven't done anything."

"your apart of the lunar republic!" Rainbow Dash yelled as Love groaned and clenched his fist. Causing the shadows to dart at her as it tied her up. Surprising them all as she fell with a thud struggling to get out of the black bonds. "let me out of this!"

"let our friend go!" Twilight yelled as her horn sparked with magic… before Love fell over in a roar of pain as the shadows on Rainbow Dash went back to their original places. "did I do that?"

"Love!" I yelled crouching down.

"he's… coming!" he gave another roar of pain as I watched his armor turn to a bubblegum pink in some areas slowly. "Get… them… out of… here!" this roar of pain was bigger than the last as I darted my head upwards towards the group of ponies.

"run!"

"We ain't running!" applejack yelled.

"you don't understand his opposite is coming out!" I yelled running about halfway to them before the ones with magic lowered their heads at me causing me to skid to a stop. "just go!"

"You're coming with us!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped onto Celestia's back.

"luuuuuuuuuuuuuuke…" I gulped as I slowly turned around to see that Loves body was standing… with arms limp and slouched over. "time to plaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"

"hello…" I gave another gulp. "Lust."

"so you know who I am?!" his head darted upwards as he looked at me. "good…"

"time for our fight of dominance in the mindscape?" I asked.

"no… time for our fight here!" immediately he appeared in front of me with a sword and shield… before bashing me with his shield sending me flying straight into the woods as I tumbled on the hard ground until my back collided with a tree sideways.

 _Luke? Luke!_

"hey… love…" I muttered as I coughed a little as blood came out just a little onto my hand. Sitting up against the tree I heard yelling as well as short explosions from where I was looking. "you alright?"

 _I should be asking you that. Lust will be more powerful than me until you beat him. Although I think all of the mares are slowly making him lose energy._

"will you be any help?" I struggled to my feet as I used the tree I hit to support myself.

 _Unfortunately Lust took over my reality body. You will have to wait at least 10 minutes before I'm able to get a new one. Maybe 20._

"any ideas?"

 _He can use all the magic you can except for blood since he's a part of the light side emotions. If you know how to use it now would be a good time._

I looked at the watch as I looked at it… sighing I put my hand to it as I felt that the ring was able to spin around left and right. Looking at it in surprise I soon stopped messing with it as I charged towards where the current battle was happening. "I think my blood magic has to do with forms." I stated as I skidded to a stop and crouched down as I watched the battle happen.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were trapped in shadow webbings while Rarity and Twilight were unable to use magic due to shadows being wrapped around their horns. Fluttershy was cowering behind a tree while Celestia was fighting Lust in the air as he came at her full throttle. "um… do you have wings?"

 _Yeah but I don't use them much._

"damn you…" I heard a soft snicker as I walked out of the brush. "hey Lust!" he stopped chasing after Celestia. I immediately got into a combat stance with my sword in front of me. "Let's go!"

"time to play!" Lust landed and put his wings away as he threw his shield to the side and then threw his sword into his right hand. We began to circle each other while Celestia moved the girls out of the way. Charging my sword with light magic he charged his with dark magic as we charged each other. When we came together… a large explosion of white and black occurred as the streams intensified… one trying to outlast the other. "You won't win Luke!" he swept out my legs before spinning and kicked me into the ground causing me to bounce. He then proceeded to kick me away as I tumbled on the ground.

As I righted myself and skidded to a stop I jumped back to avoid a downward slash from Lust as my back hit the tree. Quickly darting my head upwards I ducked as the shield collided with the trunk of the tree where my neck used to be as I quickly rolled out of the way and swept the legs out from under Lust. After getting back to my feet I slashed at him but he pushed off from against the tree to dodge as he flipped backwards once onto his feet.

Charging him both of our swords collided in another flash of black and white as he kneed me in the gut causing me to hunch over before hitting me in the spine with the butt of his handle causing me to collapse onto the ground.

"he's… to fast…" I muttered as he laughed manically.

"awe come on? You couldn't of given me more fun?" he said.

"my turn." I heard the sound of metal hitting metal as Lust was sent flying straight into the pond. Turning my head I saw Love standing in a punched position before he crouched down and helped me up. "well that was badass."

"damn right it was." I heard a soft chuckle as a large roar of anger and a large explosion of water came from the pond. I picked back up my sword as he pulled out his sword and shield.

" _ **he is mine!"**_ he immediately appeared before us surprising us as he spun around on his hands sending us flying apart. Love crashed into a rock shattering it while I landed near the pond. My sword still flying as it landed into the pond as well.

Looking towards Lust he was radiating darkness as he slowly walked towards me with fists clenched. He was utterly pissed off that's for sure. I wasn't that good with wind magic and light and dark magic wasn't going to work… the only advantage I had was… I turned my head towards the watch as I felt a strange warmth pass over me.

3 symbols… for three species… slowly reaching my hand over I put my fingers onto the ring that was spin able… unicorn… earth pony… and Pegasus… I had one shot at this. _**"time to die pretty boy…"**_ quickly spinning the other ring it started to glow a bright shade of red as I slowly stood up. _**"what is this magic?!"**_ turning to look at him I smirked as my vision was surrounded by a red cocoon… and then I found myself in a small cube with small hexagon tiles… before they all immediately darted forward and turned my body into a hexagon grid.

I could feel pain as they started to flip over once into a dark black… new feelings spreading through my body as my arms had gold lines going down straight from my neck before they separated creating smaller gold lines over the top of my fingers… my hair became longer my muscles got thicker as I could feel a flow of strength go through my body… soon though I appeared back in the red cocoon as it soon dissipated into thin air…

" _ **What the?"**_ Lust stated as I turned my head towards him. I looked at my hands and hair to see that I was now covered in fur. My hair now also had silver streaks in it as it went down to my shoulders. Smiling even bigger I turned my attention towards lust before cracking my neck and knuckles… loudly…

"This is when Lust knew…" I started as he took a single step back and got into a stance. "That he fucked up…"

 **Word of warning! School days I might only be able to get one chapter up a day! I might be barely able to fit two in since well I am starting a blog which will host a trilogy trilogy of stories I'm writing! Just to warn you all!**


	35. Chapter 35

" _ **What… the… hell?"**_ he stated surprised. Let's see so I lost my wings and the only magic I'm feeling is blood magic… this must be an earth pony. Smiling I could feel my strength having been increased as I begun to approach Lust. He let out a battle cry as he through a right hook… which I easily caught with my left hand as I clenched down on his armored hand… imprinting my clenching on his armor. He struggled to pull away until I pulled him wards… straight into a right hook I through as I let go.

He went flying straight into the forest causing several trees to fall over. "Luke?" I turned my attention to Love as he finally got out of the rock pile he was in. "is that you?"

"Yes it is Love! Figured out the magic!" I said with a smile.

"You look like a fucking pony!"

"That's because I think I have the earth pony's genetics. I just hope this isn't permanent." I stated.

"Most likely isn't." I smiled looking at the crimson red watch on my wrist. The symbol for earth pony was white. "Maybe there's a way to specify what you turn into?" he then stated approaching me.

"Maybe I have to say the number area that the symbol is." I said as I looked towards where Lust went flying. "I will say that may of given me a unfair advantage…" immediately Lust appeared in front of me as he grabbed my head as he threw his own knee up and threw my head down. My head and his knee collided as it caused me to stumble back. He then whirled around and kicked me away as I tumbled on the ground.

When I stopped tumbling I was still quite dizzy as I shook my head and looked up. Love was getting his ass handed to him as Lust kept up his onslaught of movements and attacks. Not giving Love any chance to counter. Let's see… Earth ponies had increased strength… just how much of increased strength do I have? "Luke… little… help!" I clenched my fists as I charged straight at the duo just as Love was spun around and thrown with intense strength into the pond. Skipping like a thrown rock before his front collided with a large rock near the edge of the water before he fell in.

Soon slowing down I tapped my right fist before throwing the punch as he threw his own… both fists collided with a explosion of black hitting me but we remained unmoving. Quickly delivering several punches to his chest I grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee before sweeping the legs out from under him. I spun around with my momentum from the sweep while he was still in the air before punching downwards.

He bounced off of the ground as he tumbled away before taking flight with his wings. He pulled back out his sword before sending several arcs of darkness at me. Rolling out of the way as they hit where I was a thought passed through my mind… time to fight magic… with magic. Immediately standing straight up I crossed my left hand across my chest as my right arm gripped the spin able disk. Which one was the unicorn… the third! "Form number three!" spinning the disk at a rapid speed I was surrounded once more in the red cocoon as I appeared once more in the grid area…

When the box of hexagons converged on my body they all immediately begun to flip… the gold lines going down my arms turned into swirls like on a candy cane with smaller lines and closer proximity. My hair went back to its original length as the muscles in my body also went back to normal. I could feel my magic gain quite a big boost as it felt strongest around my fingers. Soon I was back in the red cocoon as it soon dispersed like before. Flexing my fingers my light magic felt so powerful in my hands…

"I think I win asshole!" beginning to do punch after punch sending projectiles the size and image of my fist speeding at him. He attempted to make more slashes to deflect the projectiles but they went straight through the arcs as he was forced to maneuver out of the way until one of the projectiles caught him in his spin to dodge another… hitting the area where his wings came out of his armor.

As it hit it created a small explosion that damaged his wings as he crash landed in the ground. He recovered as his wings disappeared. As he stood back up I flicked my two fingers upwards as a block made from light sent him flying upwards before I clenched my hand and he was caught in the grasp of the sunlight. Throwing my fist downwards he crashed into the ground once more at high speeds. "You give up yet Lust?" I asked.

"I'm… not done… yet!" he struggled to his feet as Love stumbled over to me.

"Dose doe?" he suggested as I smiled. He grabbed my arms as he started to spin around faster and faster as I covered my arms in light magic… before he sent me flying like a flying super hero… as my fists connected with his armored chest as I began my onslaught of punches… still flying with my momentum I punched him through rocks… trees… fallen trees… before my descent began and I accidentally did a low belt shot… causing me to tumble on the ground as he fell over in pain.

"That… had to hurt." Love stated as he ran over. "I feel bad for him."

"Did we… win?" I asked huffing from exhaustion as he laid there unmoving.

"Yes we did. I'll put him in the mind and begin the connection process for him." Love stated walking over. "Seems like forcing myself out of your mind allows me to come out whenever I want now." he then said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "He's going to have to do it in the future when he gets strong enough."

"As long as he doesn't try to kill me I'm alright." He gave a short chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Now that you beat him his personality will change drastically… meaning he will act very lustful towards all but most likely you." I groaned. "I'll keep him in check. It's my job to."

"Why aren't you acting so loving?" I asked him.

"Because I already am. Your family in my own mind Luke." I smirked. "Whelp I'll let you know when he's connected. You might want to work on trying to revert back to your own species." I nodded as they both disappeared in a pink mist. Looking at my watch I begun to think of how to revert back to myself again.

"Revert?" nothing happened as is sighed. "Revert original form." I was swarmed once again into the cocoon before the pain subsided and it disappeared. I looked at my entire body as I smiled… that was until I saw my left and right shoulder… was a symbol… a cross made from two bones that were white… with two swords crossing in the middle in a X… the one on the left if you were looking at it was pure silver… while the one on the right was gold…

"Is this a cutie mark?" I muttered as I looked at it. I just sighed as I heard footsteps behind me as I saw Celestia walking over. Getting into a stance she looked at me with a saddened look.

"I am sorry for not taking your advice." She then said. "It was foolish of me…"

"Well you didn't know what was happening." I said getting out of my stance as she approached with still a saddened look except now it had a smile. "How are the 6?"

"They have all suffered injuries. Nothing to serious but they won't be doing anything strenuous for a while." She said as she stopped right next to me. I smiled hearing that they were alright.

"Wait… Fluttershy to?" she nodded.

"Some of the debris from your fight against this… Lust… hit her in the head knocking her out. She might have a concussion."

"And now I got that on my mind… great!" I stated throwing my hands into the air. I lowered them as I looked at her. "So do I still have to leave?" she nodded. I lowered my head with my eyes closed as I sighed…

"Although… not how you will think." My eyes were still closed when they suddenly opened… as I was stabbed by her horn as blood begun to fill my left lung… she pulled out quickly as I stumbled backwards. Still stunned by what she did… she had tears in her eyes as her horn dripped with my blood… "I'm so sorry… but I can't take any chances…" she teleported away as my vision slowly darkened… the last thing I saw as I fell backwards and hit the ground…

Was a shiny hoof over my head...

I reopened my eyes to find myself in a chamber… the ceiling seemed to be made of crystal as well as the walls. Sitting up with pain in my lung breathing still hurt me immensely… that was until I heard a noise beside me and the last thing that I saw before going unconscious once more… was a horn with a magic aura around it…

This time when I opened my mind I found myself in a place I knew… I was seeing my mind once more with the two entwined tendrils that were white and black. This time I watched as a green tendril slowly came out… before it grew into a mini tornado. As it made contact to my mind the green tornado faded… before it constricted into one single tendril as my mind was now filled with three different colors… I could see a box formation nearby filled with a liquid…

So that's my blood magic? In the 1, 2, and 3 o'clock positions were several small orbs connected by several tubes going straight into it. All three were empty and the liquid wasn't spilling into the tubes… this was quite surprising to me. Soon though I disappeared once more with my eyes closed… appearing again to be in the crystal room like before. Feeling minimal amounts of pain as I breathed I sat up and looked around. Eventually spotting my sword laying against the wall near a… door I think?

Swinging my feet around I got off the bed and approached my sword… that was until the door open as I got into a combat stance but them looked surprised at what I was seeing… "What… the… fuck?"

The pony was in armor… and it seemed to be made of crystal?" the pony's eyes widened as he slowly closed the door. Quickly grabbing my sword I prepared for an unwelcome as the door opened again… to reveal this dimensions princess cadence.

"Can you… understand me?" she asked as two of the guard prepared to defend their princess.

"Yes I can. First question is where the hell I am…"

"You're in the crystal empire." She said as she motioned for the guard to steady as they stood at guard once more. "We brought you here two days ago…"

"Next question is how?" I asked still in my defense position.

"We… do not approve of the war going on between my aunts… the war cost us… and me… my husband…" she said lowering her head as I then sheathed my sword. She looked back at me. "Several of our scouts watched as you fought another of your own kind… my captain does have questions about what you did… but they watched as my aunt stabbed you with her horn…"

"Well that makes two Alicorn's that tried to kill me in a few short weeks?" she looked confused. "Luna tried to make me go boom. First day I got here and first time I met her and she tried to make me go boom… I have the worst luck imaginable…"

"I assure you that you will not be harmed while here." She said.

"I'll believe that when I see it… until then." I attached my sword with sheath to my left thigh. "This stays with me…"

"Very well…"

"Next question is I am hungry…" she smiled as she turned her head to the right guard.

"Sergeant Clear… can you please take Mr.… I am so sorry but what's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"Luke Damson." She nodded.

"Can you take Mr. Damson to the mess hall? And then please report to your previous duties."

"Yes princess…" she turned her attention back to me.

"When you are finished ask one of the guards to bring you to me by my order." I nodded as I followed the… guard through the halls. After getting something to eat I asked a nearby guard to bring me to the princess as he brought me through the halls. That's where we currently were as I had my hands behind my head in relaxation. Turns out the guard were known as the crystal guard. That's why they were so shiny. Soon we stopped in front of some doors. "The princess is waiting for you inside." I gave my thanks as the guard walked off not acknowledging my thanks. Sighing I opened the door spotting the princess doing some paperwork. When I opened the door though she rose her head and smiled when she saw me. "Have a good lunch Mr. damson?"

"Yes I did." I stated closing the door behind me as I approached.

"I'm guessing you still have some questions?" I nodded as she lowered the paperwork.

"Why?" this put a confusing look on her face. "Why help me?" she lowered her head.

"Because we need help…" I raised one of my eyebrows. "We would be trying to stop the war but… both of my aunts prefer us to not interfere with the other… so both hired many mercenaries to assist them in secret to make sure we wouldn't be able to assist the other. I've tried to tell them that we weren't helping the other side but when asked to support… I said no… and they immediately suspected that we were on the other side."

"And that's bad?" she nodded.

"We are constantly being assaulted by griffons and dragons… and with weak weapons we can't fend them off…" she stated. "They recently pulled out because they ran out of supplies by what my scouts say."

"So what's the plan then?" I asked her.

"Both species are always hating against ponies… being given a contract to kill them… they give no mercy to any pony they find out here." I sighed. "Which is why I wish to ask of your assistance…"

"I'll help." She smiled weakly. "I'll make sure to send those assholes straight back to the eggs they hatched from…"

"I'm sure you won't be able to do that much damage…" I smiled.

"That's what you think. And this is coming from a man that comes from a planet plagued with war." She widened her eyes as a large boom shook the room… immediately a crystal guard charged into the room.

"Princess their back!" he yelled.

"How many!" she yelled running over to a door as he looked crestfallen.

"All of them…"

 **Celestia's POV**

I was sitting in the throne room when my general walked in. "has he been taken care of?" he asked.

"Yes… unfortunately so…"

"He was a liability you know that. Remember what he did to me?" he said as he approached.

"Yes. He was a part of the rebels in your world correct?" he nodded. "Then it's good that he is dead… anything to report?"

"I have given the order to our mercenaries to begin their final assault. They should already be attacking as we speak."

"Excellent… what would I ever do without you?" I stated with a smile as he took off his helmet. "Leroy…"

 **Sorry but schools being a pain in the ass for me… so chapters are going to be slow for a little while in putting up… again sorry!**


	36. Chapter 36

I charged outside with the princess as she was in full armor with several swords with her. Soon we were joined by other guards as we sprinted outside and I got a good look at the terrain. Snow was everywhere as the blizzard set in. griffons and dragons were coming in from the sky and the guards were taking massive casualties while the mercenaries were not. Gripping my sword the group continued without me. "You there Love?" I asked as I watched the group engage the dragons and griffons.

 _Yeah… kind of went out for a while after you got stabbed. Whatcha need and what did I miss?_

"I need help out here… you two ready for a teamwork exercise?" I asked with a smile on my face as I brandished my sword.

 _I'm up for it and Lust is to… just let us know when you want some help alright?_

"I'll give you the signal…" I stated as I charged my legs with light magic and sprinted towards and then past the group of guards defending the line as citizens retreated towards the castle. Sprinting past running civilians I soon used a dead guard's body ti launch myself into the air towards a large group of flying griffons. "Time for a spin cycle!" I started to spin around midflight as I created a tornado around my body. As I went flying straight past them they were caught in my tornado as I slowed my spin and allowed myself to plummet out of it… straight towards a large dragon…

Landing on its back it moved its head to look at what was on its back as I charged towards its head. "Triple terror!" immediately both Love and Lust appeared in front of me with swords out. They charged the head as Lust made a single slash as he jumped off soon followed by Love doing the same… and then me doing the final blow…

We plummeted towards the ground as the head of the dragon fell with us soon followed by the body. Soon landing in the middle of a large group of them we all got back to back. "No hard feelings Lust?" I asked as they stayed back…

"Nah… although I will say I feel quite different being connected to your mind. It makes me feel so…" his voice turned kind of creepy. "Warm…"

"Note to self-keep him out of my fucking mind."

"Agreed." Love said with a laugh as he brought out his shield.

"Hey! I'm not that lustful!" he yelled as I got in a stance with my sword above my head.

"Note to self is to later get some light armor."

"Again agreed…" Love stated as they charged.

"One for all…" Lust started.

"And all for one!" we yelled as we charged into the hoard.

Quickly sweeping out the legs of several griffons I kicked one into the air before kicking him into several more approaching. Quickly moving my sword I deflected several arrows with surprising skill before grabbing one of the deflected arrows in the air and then flipping it and then stabbing behind me. A griffon screamed in pain as I let go of the arrow and the slammed my elbow backwards… pushing the arrow through the griffons head. "Luke I suggest we… create some havoc!" Love yelled as I heard a loud thunk…

"I couldn't agree more…" I stated as I pushed back the griffons near me as I started to spin… Love and Lust did the same as we created three separate tornados… all three massive in havoc and destruction as many griffons were pulled into mine… I stopped my spin as I begun to jump from griffon to griffon towards the top of my tornado as I killed them in the process. Soon leaping out of the top Love and Lust were already out and engaging the stragglers of our little party trick. Rolling as I landed I thrust my sword upward into the skull of an armored griffon as it came out of the top.

Quickly ripping the sword out I then kicked the armored griffon away from me and into a griffon leaping at Love from behind. It crashed into the griffon as the dead and alive tumbled on the ground. Only for the crystal guard to run over and finish off the griffon. The other guard ran over and gave some assistance as we soon finished off those around us… as all the others began to retreat via dragons flying in and pulling them out.

The guard cheered as Love and Lust ran over to me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Love stated as I nodded.

"They will be back…" I said as Lust nodded. "They need to have a leader or something…"

"Agreed… they need someone to be given and give orders." Love stated. "Lust… you are best with Dark magic among the three of us."

"I'll be back then…" he said. "And I better get something for my return…" he disappeared into shadows as both me and Love shivered.

"We have no time to celebrate ponies!" a large armored guard yelled. "We need a supply check and wounded seen to! So get moving!" all the guards begun to scramble around. "That means you two!" he yelled at us.

"How about you go fuck yourself." Love stated before he turned to me. "I'm going to go and make sure not a single one of those griffons or dragons stayed behind for recon." I nodded as he ran off.

"I thank you… I mean… we thank you for your help." The princess stated as she approached. She had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing to serious.

"Glad to help. One of my boys is scouting the mercenary's leaders while my second is checking to see if any of them stayed behind." She nodded.

"That is a smart move… but why did they retreat?" she moved right next to me as we both stared at the makeshift wall that they retreated behind. "They could of killed us all…"

"Something's up that's for certain… I'm thinking that these aren't your noble mercenaries…" Lust stumbled out of the shadow a nearby building was making. He stumbled before he fell to his hands and knees. "Lust!" I ran over to him as he looked up.

"They aren't just mercenaries…" he stated.

"Then what are they?" I asked him.

"It's an entire fucking army… I watched as they received reinforcements… griffon reinforcements when they arrived tore off this…" he lifted something made of metal. "From their armor…" I grabbed it and looked at it. It appeared to me an insignia…

"That's the symbol for the royal army." The princess stated as she walked over wide eyed. "But that would mean…"

"that they have something more to get then just simple coin… and Luke you're not going to like who's in charge of both species…" he said sounding saddened.

"I'll find out for myself. How many?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Number?" I asked once more.

"Enough to make sure they kill us all…" the princess paled at what he stated as she started to pace around. "They are already preparing for another assault. I expect them to attack within the hour."

"Then we don't have much time to prefer. Princess." She looked at me with worried eyes. "How strong are those crystal houses?"

"Quite strong. They should be able to withstand a full grown dragon sitting right on top of them… or maybe even a full grown dragon jumping on them."

"Have the guard station themselves inside of the houses. We need to try and bait them into staying in this road section so we know where they are." Love soon appeared in a flash of light.

"Took care of a few stragglers but nothing major. What I miss?"

"Besides that the griffons are a part of the royal army and the dragons are most likely the same no big reason."

"Well now that is going to screw us over pretty good isn't it?" he stated as I nodded. "Whatcha need?"

"We need to figure out a way to kill large amounts of them at the same time but try and keep them in this area."

"I could just overload the magic inside of my body and go boom. But then I would need an hour or so to get a body back."

"How big a blast radius?" I asked him.

"Depends on the amount of magic I have and I don't have enough to take out a large chunk of them… maybe a 5 foot radius at least…"

"How long until you get it all back?"

"Several hours… which I'm guessing we do not have."

"That is correct from what I saw." Lust stated as he stood up.

"Well shit… how much you got left in the tank Lust?"

"I used quite a bit just staying in stealth mode." He stated. "All I got left is about 10 percent light and dark and 23 percent wind."

"Then we need some sort of plan." Love started.

"As I was saying we need to keep them in this area. I am quite tapped off so I should be good. Although if I can learn how to use my wings I would have a better time staying evasive." I stated.

"Wings?" the princess started as I smiled.

"He's got the wings due to his magic. Only problem is he prefers ground level." She smirked.

"Hey!" I stated.

"If you desire after we… stop… this onslaught of attacks I could be of assistance."

"Gladly appreciated…"

"Luke I think I got a plan." I turned my head towards Love. "Why not do what they wouldn't expect us to do?" I raised an eyebrow. "Both me and Lust can be behind enemy lines hiding while we play a decoy offensive strategy. That way most of them might be pulled away while me and him try to find all that we can and kill those we find that stay behind."

"And what if they just all attack? What good would that do?" the princess asked slightly enraged.

"I think I get what you're saying… although I doubt we have the numbers to defeat them…" I stated. "Even if it's for a few minutes with the firepower and numbers they got we would be roasted barbeque before we could even say charge."

"Not unless it's a three man assault…" Lust started as we all looked at him confused. "I think I know why they retreated. From what I saw during combat none of the ponies here are that good with magic. They barely used any in the defense of the area so they were expecting barely any magic. We show up and decide to twist things up a notch and then they almost immediately retreat…"

"They aren't prepared for a magical assault." I said with a smirk on my face.

"If there was a way we could absorb magic we could take out quite a big chunk of those idiots and then retreat… but if we retreat there is a possible way of them killing us in the process."

"I think I can help with the magic part." The princess started as we looked at her. "The surrounding area is known to have crystals that boost magic as well as hold it. But it all depends on the crystal and the crystal shatters after use. The crystal heart is a good way of giving one single kind of magic."

"Which kind?" I asked.

"Light… to light the darkness you need the love and compassion of its citizens." She said with a smile.

"If that's a riddle I am no longer calling you princess…" she giggled. "But sounds like a plan. What is this crystal heart?" she pointed towards the underneath of the castle.

"It's what holds the magic of its entire occupants. Protecting the area from forces of darkness… but with what's been happening recently… we haven't been able to get some help recharging it… the citizens are just too afraid…" we began to walk towards it. As soon as we got close to it I could literately feel the pureness of magic coming from it… how I didn't feel it when we first left the sanctuary of the building I will never know.

"Good thing we are able to turn light into dark and dark into light…" I muttered. "So we basically are full on magic…"

"I can already feel my magic quickly regenerating at fast speeds. Suspecting 10 minutes before fully charged with both light and dark." Love stated.

"Same here." Lust said. "Oh how good this feels!" the princess smiled.

"I will send some of my scouts to collect the crystals… they will take at least 20 minutes to charge one fully." She stated motioning over one of the guards.

"If it's possible your fastest flyers could fly in and drop off a single crystal to recharge us. Although they will have to do it immediately and not fear death." I stated as she nodded grimly. "But if we do this right… then let's just say that you might want to start making war preparations…" she nodded.

30 minutes later the three of us were fully charged in both light and dark magic as the guard begun to charge several crystals at a time to prevent magic overcharge. The three of us were running towards the makeshift wall and as soon as we got there I had Lust take a look… "Clear…" he stated as we went through a hole in the wall and then begun to sneak our way through the camp until we reached an area griffons and dragons were.

"Luke stay behind as planned… when you hear a large boom and yelling that's your time." I nodded as Lust disappeared into the shadows while Love disappeared in a small flash of light. I sat there and waited until two large explosions went off… the griffons and dragons nearby yelled in anger as I smiled and stepped into view. "Am I too late for the party?" I quickly darted at them and eliminated the griffons just as the dragon blew a breathe of fire missing me.

After eliminating the griffons I rolled behind cover as the dragon blew fire once more. I brandished my sword and held it in the flame for a few seconds as it glowed with hotness. When the flame stopped I charged for the dragon as it prepared to breathe fire once more as I made a slash across its chest downwards… barely breaking the scales as I created a small wound on it as it threw its arms down.

Jumping I rolled under the legs as its arms hit where I used to be. Quickly jumping up and slashing it across the back creating yet another small wound I ducked to avoid its tail as I ran into the nearest tent and hid. I waited as the dragon walked inside. "Where are you pesky creature?!" I heard it yell as it stomped its feet.

Two more explosions were heard outside as it once again looked towards the opening. Using this chance I leapt from my hiding spot and charged it. Catching it by surprise I fueled my sword with both light and dark magic as I began my onslaught of attacks on its main body…

Blood spurted from the wounds I inflicted onto its body before some of it got onto my left arm… stopping my onslaught after that the dragon stayed standing up as I saw no movement. Feeling a warmth on my left wrist I smiled when I saw the symbol of a dragon head appear in the 4 o'clock position.

Exiting the tent I stopped as I got into a stance… the entire area was surrounded by both griffons and dragons… Lust and Love were tied up in a kneeling position in front of two armored species… both dragon and griffon… "So you're the fly that we heard about…" a familiar voice stated as I tried to pin it to a face in my dimension.

"Luke… Run!" Love yelled but was knocked to the ground by the armored griffon.

"Shut up!" the griffon yelled.

"Who the fuck are you two?" I asked getting into a stance.

"What do you think? Should we let them die knowing who killed them?" the dragon suggested as I raised an eyebrow… when they began to take off their helmets my eyes grew wide as I gasped…

Lightcrest…

And Dracul….

 **Not suspecting this were ya? Glad to get a second chapter up today I am glad to say. Although now I will say this… I'm sorry I forgot last chapters riddle so here's the next one.**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **What would you do if you saw two of your lovers… and they tried to kill you?**_


	37. Chapter 37

"So he does know of us." Dracul stated with a smug smile. "To be honest I'm quite sad…"

"Just kill him Dracul… I prefer not to work with you any longer… we got a schedule to keep." So in this dimension they were both leaders of their species armies… this just maddens me… so… fucking… much! I began to glow with magic.

"Get magic restraints onto him!" Dracul yelled as something was snapped onto my neck as my magic dissipated. Surprised I grabbed at what was on my neck in an attempt to pull it off.

"No can do." Lightcrest said with a smirk. "Once it goes on it never comes off… it was made for the princess but luckily we brought spares."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she asked with a smart ass tone.

"Why attack the crystal empire?" I then asked.

"Simple… both sides hired… we came to an agreement. Whichever side brings the princess's head to the one who hired them… gets the entire land of this area." Dracul said with an evil look on her face. My eyes widened. "Actually I got a better idea… get these three tied up and move all forces to surround the citadel."

"Yes princess." A dragon stated. 10 minutes later we were all tied up together and were moving with the army as they made sure we didn't try to run.

"Can either of you two go back into my mind?"

"Nopeity nope nope…" Lust stated.

"I forced him out of the mind so he had the chance to go in and out whenever he wanted… he won't be able to go in… me on the other hand cant due to this bloody collar on me." Love stated.

"Any plans?"

"Hope that we are spared…" Lust muttered. "But that might not happen…"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Love asked in a whisper yell.

"I wanted to but Lucas here said no."

"One don't call me Lucas. Two he's right Love I told him not to." I stated.

"Any magic that's not being blocked by the collars?" Love then asked.

"All I can feel is my blood magic and I can't… reach the watch." I stated. "I can't use my magic at all like this…"

"Don't try to force it…" Lust whispered. "I overheard the two talking… if you try to force your magic to show in any way or move it through your body… the color will emit a signal on the host that will make their magic go into overload at low destruction setting."

"Shit they thought everything through for the princess didn't they?"

"Be quiet back there!" Lightcrest yelled as we all shut up. Soon we approached the makeshift wall surrounding the area as it was soon knocked down… spotted all the guard at the underneath of the citadel they looked uneasy when they saw us bounded. We were forced to march halfway until the army stopped but we were pushed forward.

"Princess of the crystal empire!" Dracul yelled as we were pushed to our knees with their top guard behind us while they stood in front of us. "You tried to attack us through insurgency! So I figured why not make a deal…" I soon spotted the princess at the very top of the citadel.

"What kind of deal!" she yelled as her voice echoed through the streets.

"A kind of deal where you know you have to choose what's best for your people!" Lightcrest yelled. "You can either keep on fighting and all of your citizens die slowly but these three will be forced to kill all the woman and children!" I darted my head towards her.

"Fuck you!" I was hit in the back of the head by a blunt object as I fell to the ground.

"As I was saying before I was rudely…" Lightcrest said as she kicked me. "Interrupted!" she then stomped on my side. "Or! You can surrender and all of your subjects will die painlessly! You have 5 minutes!" she turned her attention back to me with a wicked grin on her face. "Now then… what shall I do with you for interrupting me…"

"No need for the wait!" we all darted our heads towards the top… "All guards… stand down…" they looked saddened that they had lost yet happy for the better choice of a quick death… Lightcrest smiled wickedly.

"Take these three to the top and round up every single one of those gosh darn ponies in the square…" Dracul stated as the three of us were grabbed before we were flown through the air before we were dropped into the area the princess was.

"Luke!" the princess tried to run over to me but was stopped by the dragon. She looked displeased at what happened.

"I'm… alright… it went good for a little while…" she only gave a sad smile. "But we tried at least…"

1 hour later… I could see the amount of ponies the entire empire had down in the street below. Guarded by griffons and dragons at all sides while Dracul and Lightcrest plus two of their better guard for each were up here as well. "Created a message to show the ponies their so called saviors… death." Dracul ordered as the princess nodded grimly.

Her horn lit up with her magic as a large video made of crystal appeared on the wall as we could see the ponies down below as they turned their heads towards the video. "Hello you insufferable ponies!" Dracul yelled as they all cringed. "Today marks the day that you are all going to die!" they started to mutter. "Quiet!" they all shut up. "You gave us a lot of trouble here and to be honest I'm sick of eating normal army rations when I could be home eating a tasty cow!"

They once again cringed. "But… I figured before you were all killed painlessly like what we agreed on… that you would like to watch these four!" she moved out of the way as it showed us and the princess. "Die first! But the question is who's going to die first?"

 _Those of the purest…_

"Who… to… choose!" she sung playfully with menace in her voice.

 _Always know the intentions that they will and had endured…_

"How about fuck you!" her head darted towards me with narrowed eyes as I stumbled to my feet.

 _These intentions are always weighing on their minds…_

"To be honest I'm just so fucking tired of hearing your voice!"

 _And they must make the choices to choose what their path will be…_

 **Down below the crystal heart starts to spin slowly**

"I fought for them when I didn't have to!"

 _This path requires them to be pure…_

 **The crystal heart begins to spin a little faster**

"I could have just killed myself in the beginning and saved you the trouble!" I could feel my magic showing as I felt the device on my neck start to beep softly.

 _And those that are pure!_

 **The crystal heart spins even faster!**

"So how about you just get it over with!"

 _Are one with the light!_

 **The crystal heart spins at maximum speed!**

"You know what I'm tired with your mouth! And you want to go out with a bang so be it!" Dracul then kicked me as I went flying off the citadel and began to fall… time seeming to slow down as I did so… I smiled knowing that I tried and that my mission to defeat the evil was over… I was falling from the top very slowly and I didn't even make one tenth of the way yet…

Images went through my mind as I fell… **(Picture the light around him getting a little brighter with each image)** when I first arrived… to when I made my first friend in Luna… to when I protected her from an assassin…

I was about two tenths of the way down now…

Another image of when I fought to be in the guard… then of when I was in training with them and trained them in secret… to when I first met Shadow…

I was now three tenths of the way down…

Then came when we showed up the day captain… then came the time when I first saw Dracul and Lightcrest… then Rose… sweet lovable Rose… then when I met the elements of harmony…

I was now four tenths of the way down…

Then came the time after I got back from getting kidnapped… then Lightcrest confessing to me… me adopting Rose… then came to me beating the shit out of Turncoat… then came when the three beautiful girls became my girlfriends…

I was now halfway…

Then came when the four and I were at a restaurant… then me saving Shadow but was to late… then when we had all become one with Dracul joining the herd…

I was six tenths of the way down…

Then begun the memories of me first arriving here to saving Ditzy… to meeting this dimensions Luna… to her almost killing me and then going on the run… then me coming to Ponyville…

I was seven tenths to the ground.

Me meeting this dimensions Fluttershy… fighting Lust… almost being killed by Celestia… then being saved by the princess…

I've been through so much and this is the end…

I was about to hit the ground.

"No!" the last thing that I saw… was being covered in a very bright white.

 **Love's POV**

"Now that he's taken care of who's next?" Dracul asked manically as I felt a surge of magic flow through my body… causing the device on my neck to break.

"What the?!" Lightcrest yelled as I pulled myself out of my bonds and rushed over to the edge.

 **Unknown Area same time**

"The training for the chosen requires- augh!" Light yelled as he felt a sharp pain.

"Light!" the others yelled as the pain subsided.

"This is wrong… it should happen so soon!" I yelled.

"What's going on?!" Dark yelled.

"The chosen has become one with the light! Way too early!"

 **Luke's POV**

I had my eyes closed as I felt my feet slowly touch the ground. I didn't open my eyes as I felt a powerful energy throughout all of my body… making it so only my Light magic could be used from what I was feeling. Opening my eyes I could see the world moving slower than usual. Movements being extremely slow as I looked at myself… my entire body was white… you could only see my outline as my entire body was covered in bright white flames. Looking behind me my eyes widened a little when I spotted the crystal heart spinning very quickly.

Smirking I turned back around as I felt like I could do anything with my light magic. "Hydra tentacles…" I spoke in English as I exploded… causing a border of light to move like flames 5 feet from me as I heard growling behind me… soon snake heads made from white light with blue eyes showed themselves in the corner of my eyes. Raising my right arm… I then pointed as they darted forwards towards the griffons and dragons…

 **Love's POV**

He was moving so quickly… and so naturally… "What's going on down there!" Dracul yelled as she ran over but stopped with a gasp.

"You made the bad choice… I may not know what's happening…" I stated as I tore the collar off of Lust as the griffon and dragon guards surrounded us. "But I feel like I could destroy the entire planet!" I leapt forwards. "With a single punch!"

 **Luke's POV**

I was moving so quickly and swiftly. Like I was always two times faster than their own movements as I slaughtered many of them quickly and easily. I was moving faster then what my own field of vision could detect! But for some reason everything I saw was a different shade of blue until I saw myself through the reflection of a sword…

My eyes were entirely blue… and I didn't even have a mouth… how was I talking? "Downfall of darkness!" I yelled as the hydra heads went flying into the air before slamming down all around me… creating a large explosion of light that harmed only the griffons and dragons as the ponies retreated. Standing up I was surrounded once more. Slowly turning my head they looked piss off all right…

 _The power of light is strong enough to repel almost all evils!_

There's the voice again. Bringing up my arms I clenched my right hand as if I held a sword as I moved my left hand across the empty space… causing a sword made from pure light to appear just a little longer then my own sword.

Flowing the power of the light through me the grip got longer as the blade got longer and thicker as I gripped it in a two handed stance. Before leaping at my opponents… I sped through them at the speed of light as I retaliated quicker than the eye could see. Slaying them as I couldn't feel myself tiring at all as I leapt upwards about 20 feet before spinning around and hurling my blade downwards as it slammed into the ground and created yet another explosion as I begun to spin forwards as the bottom heel of my right foot collided with the ground… creating yet another large explosion…

I was to be honest getting bored of them moving so slow… maybe I can fix that. "Present time…" and now they were moving at regular speeds. Pulling my sword out of the ground I got back into a stance as I heard a battle cry behind me as I spun around and swung the sword at the same time… to see Lightcrest jumping back from my slash as she had deflected it.

"You… ruined… everything!" she yelled. Now where have I heard that before? She leapt at me with an onslaught of attacks of two twin swords.

Due to my magic flowing through me so easily I could easily deflect both of them no matter which way they came from. She was tiring and I wasn't so that was a good thing… soon though I grew bored of our fight as I saw that the guard were killing off the griffons and dragons that were caught by surprise by me… and there weren't many left.

Grabbing her left sword I pulled her forward before side kicking her in the neck as she went flying and tumbled on the ground until she stopped, hitting the base of the podium the crystal heart was on. I slowly approached her while the ponies cheered as they won. She stumbled up and coughed up some blood. "Just give up Lightcrest… you don't have to do this…"

"No…" she said with a saddened tone before she looked at me with a face of pure rage. "I will not be defeated!" she leapt at me with no weapons… as I stabbed her in the gut with the large sword as she puked up blood over my left shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" I muttered as I pushed the weapon in further getting more blood to be puked up… when she stopped moving I slowly set her onto the ground and pulled out the sword as I felt weak and the sword disappeared in light as I fell backwards onto my ass… feeling very weak as the Crystal heart stopped spinning quickly immediately…

"Luke!" Love yelled as he ran out of the tower with Lust but stopped when they saw me… this was going to be on my mind for a while… because I just killed one of my lovers…

In a different fucking dimension…

 **And now that's deep… even you must all agree to that… what was that form he was in… only my mind knows except I don't truly know just yet… but anyways onto the riddles!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **When you mourn for one you love… you try to get over it… but what would happen if instead of getting over it… you begin to train for war?**_


	38. Chapter 38

"Dracul?" I asked hoping as they approached but they both shook their head.

"She would have killed Love if I didn't finish her off…" Lust stated. "You alright?"

"Yes… no… I don't know…" Love crouched down next to me.

"Whatever you did saved us all. It gave me the strength to protect the princess."

"I feel so weak… wait a minute never mind!" I stated standing up. "Now that's weird… I was so fucking weak just a minute ago."

"Might be backlash from what you did. Your light magic is regenerating very slowly than usual. Try to call upon it." Love asked as I nodded but all I was met with was nothing. "That's what I thought…"

"What's happening to me Love?" I asked him.

"Your light magic has been sealed most likely until you are full of it once again. That's what I'm getting here…"

"I don't even know what I did…"

"Um… Lucas…"

"Don't call me Lucas!" I yelled at him as I heard a soft chuckle. "But what?"

"Look at your right arm…" raising my arm my eyes widened at what I saw… a Versace chronograph watch… I remember this cause my grandpa used to collect watches of all shapes and sizes. It had the golden main body with the center being a bright white with the hands on it also being golden. The straps were also a bright white as the three smaller circles were surrounded by a thin gold with smaller hands…

Each one had a small word in the middle of it with an E and F near the top. The E on the left and F on the right of every single one except for the bottom one. The first one in the middle on the left read magic as the single hand it had was a little bit off of the E going left… the one in the middle at the bottom was just a normal clock setting with a picture of the crystal heart made of gold in the middle…

Then finally the one in the middle on the right said form limit… with their only being ten numbers as the single hand was pointing upwards at the zero. Going left the numbers went up to the number ten which was to the right of the zero.

"Maybe the watch is connected to your light magic." Lust stated. "I can feel a little light magic coming from it but it's very faint."

"Light form huh… guess that's what I was in…" I said with a saddened tone. "But why?"

"We will have to find out when we get back home Luke. For now… we have a war to stop." I looked serious as I looked at him and nodded. "Lust go and begun collecting all of the griffon and dragon armor and weapons and put them over there." He pointed towards one of the supports of the citadel. "I'll notify the princess and she will get her smiths to begin melting it and turning it into armor and weapons for our own army." Lust nodded as he walked off. "Luke you need to learn how to fly and train with your sword for when we fight… we still got the enemy chosen to fight…" I nodded.

"Are you two alright?" I heard a worried voice say as the princess ran over. "When I finished the fighting in the castle I couldn't find any of you."

"We are alright princess." She smiled.

"Good to see that." She then stated.

"Although I will say I am most likely going to hate flying…"

"You'll get used to it… it will be fun!" she said as I groaned as she giggled. "The ponies are all joyous and happy that everything is over. I wouldn't be surprised if all the stallions joined us to help with stopping the war." She then said with a smile on her face.

"We are going to need all the help we can get… how many guard do we still have?" I asked her.

"I will have to ask my captain to take a count. Then have him open up a recruiting area."

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded. "But I think we should all just rest up for today… find out what is currently happening in Equestria."

"I will send some of my scouts to see what is going on. If they find anything of importance they will come back immediately." I nodded. "But I agree… we all need some rest after all that has happened today… I will have the guard begin burning the bodies of-"

"Not their leaders…" I immediately stated as she looked confused. "Just… don't ask… have them buried somewhere…" she slowly nodded.

"I can tell that you must of met them at some point is that correct? Before they turned war generals…"

"You could say that…" she nodded sadly as I felt a familiar feeling flow through my body. "And goodnight…" and then I fell forwards unconscious.

For three days we prepared for what was to come… the scouts all returning with the same news… both sides planned and agreed for a final battle in three days' time in the large plain area between white tail woods and Ghastly gorge… the middle area being the border of each sides territory. Today was the second day of my flying lessons with the princess and I was right…

I…

Hated…

It…

So…

Fucking…

Much!

"You have to find your average wing flap so you can stay steady!" she yelled at me as I tumbled through the air.

"And you don't think I'm not trying?!" I yelled back as I attempted to do another flap… only to flap downwards as I crashed into the snow… pulling my head out I shook it as I got the snow off of my body.

"You did better this time…"

"I stayed in the air for only a few minutes…" I muttered.

"Which means you are improving." She said with a smile. "You're worrying to much about the risks of flying. You have to really believe you can do it…" let me say another thing quickly before more goes on… turns out I got another blood form when I killed… Lightcrest… it not sat in the 5 position on my watch. I haven't used any of my blood magic for fear of them killing me but I know I will have to use it in the final battle.

Putting what she told me in my mind I crouched down and with one major flap of my wings I was airborne once more. Dedicated to learning how to fly properly… today…

As my ascent stopped I tried once more to find the percent wing flap to keep me airborne without it pushing me anywhere but keeping me in the air… only to fly around rapidly once more as I prepared for another crash landing. Only to find it never came as I found myself gliding along the snow as I smiled… I was just pushing my wings to much! Pegasus require them to push their wings to keep them in the air!

I didn't! Quickly turning my angel upwards I flew straight into the air. "Whooooooooooooo!" I yelled as I did a loop di loop before staying in place as the princess joined me.

"You did it! Your flying!" she said with a smile.

"My wings work differently than Pegasus! I can't force them!" she smiled a little bigger as we begun to fly around before eventually landing due to my wings tiring out. Landing Love joined us.

"Glad to see you can finally fly… bout fucking time…"

"Hey!" he chuckled.

"Anyways I came to get you because well… I think it's time you tell her just what your watch does." He said as I raised my right arm.

"But I already told her." I said as she nodded.

"You're… other watch." My eyes widened as my gaze turned towards the crimson red watch on my left wrist. "Yeah…"

"Does he have to tell me? He does not seem like it's a good idea." The princess asked.

"I believe in that every ally needs to know just what the other can do. He has a fourth magic… blood magic." Her eyes widened as her head darted to me as I nodded.

"Blood magic was made so it was special for every user. But if they tried to learn another's way their magic became corrupted and in return it corrupted them. My magic allows me to take different forms depending on the DNA of a species blood that gets on my watch… so far I have 5…"

"Which ones?" she asked.

"In order… Pegasus… Earth pony… unicorn… and then finally griffon…" she nodded.

"I can understand. But why do you have blood magic?" she asked.

"I trust her Luke in case you want to tell her." Love stated as I sat down against a crystal that was behind me.

"The solar empire have another human… one specialized in magic that would be considered bad… he also has blood magic but…"

"He diverted didn't he?" I nodded.

"so we were approached by the ones on the council watching him… by only one of them… we were asked to fight their chosen and defeat them in full on combat… 10 times… each time breaking his bond with the magic he gained recently until there is no more left…"

"So if we were to fight and try to stop the war without you…" she trailed off as both Love and I nodded.

"You would be killed rather quickly… I do not know who the other human is or his full potential… but my blood magic should be stronger due to the fact that I never diverted."

"Princess!" a Pegasus guard yelled as he flew in and landed. "We have a problem!"

10 minutes later we were in the war room as I like to call it with her most trusted guard as well as me and Love. "We just received word that the forces of both sides are moving ahead of plan towards the battleground. Since that's happening when the first force arrive the countdown begins for the final battle… regardless if both sides are prepared or not."

"How long is the countdown?" Love asked.

"24 hours… that's what it was agreed on…"

"We are so far away from the battleground it would take a lot of magic just to get there…" I stated. "How long until the first group arrives?"

"Unknown… both sides are moving at a regular but organized pace."

"Commander start getting all of our equipment together. I want all of our troops ready for a teleportation!" the princess stated as I looked at her.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" I yelled as the earth pony charged out of the room as she smirked.

"I remember something you told me a few days ago…" I thought back to what she was talking about…

" _I'm never going to get the hang of this!"_

" _You'll get used to it sooner or later. Flying is something that can be rushed to quickly…"_

" _Just… stop… I prefer magic over flying…"_

" _There are times when I think that too… have you figured out why your light magic is stronger the closer we get to the castle?"_

" _I think I do… and I think it's connected to the crystal heart?"_

" _Why?"_

" _because I can feel the magic inside of it from the past centuries… from what Love has been telling me… it feels like its boosting my light magic tenfold… we have yet to figure out just what I can do near the crystal heart anyway…"_

"Now I remember…" I said with a groan.

"This does seem like a good time to figure it out." She said with closed eyes and a smile on her face. "But even then the teleportation required would most likely drain all of your light magic…"

"We do still have those crystals from a few days ago correct?" she nodded at Love's statement. "Then he should be up and ready by the time the battle starts. Luke I suggest you go and get your armor on…" I nodded as I ran out of the room towards my designated room… soon reaching it I walked inside and approached the armor.

 **The armor resembles the Glass armor from Skyrim elder scrolls except the helmet has a cover on the face. Instead of green the color for the areas that are green are instead a silver while the gold on the armor is instead a shadow colored gray.**

Putting on the armor I used my dark magic to get the light armor for my wings on before closing my wings and then placing my shield over them.

 **The shield is the same as the glass shield in Skyrim elder scrolls with the same coloration as the armor.**

After that was done I attached my sword to my left side before exiting the room and then making my way to the crystal heart. Soon exiting I spotted Love standing with the princess as he put on two belts over his armor across his chest. Both belts had 6 pockets with crystals in them. As I approached they both turned to look at me. "Nice armor… you definitely stole the idea from Skyrim though didn't you?"

"Yep! Much like you did as well." He gave a thumbs up as I turned to the princess. "We almost ready?"

"Almost… your destination is white tail woods. Our scout in the area says that no pony is there… but due to you not knowing where it is I shall give some assistance with the teleportation." I nodded. "Are the preparations almost done?" she then asked the approaching guard.

"Just about princess. Though they are all worried thinking we had more time to prepare." He stated.

"We are worried as well..." he nodded as he walked off to finish preparations as she turned back to me. "Have you ever tried teleportation?"

"Only with dark magic."

"Then picture this. When you begin the teleportation those around you will teleport with you depending on how much magic you use… but you must prepare the area of who is all coming with you just before the spell is cast."

"I can handle that part. Light magic is my specialty. He's going to have to supply the power though." Love stated.

"I can try. I can already feel my magic very powerful from here."

"We are going to need all that we can get… when we arrive we must make sure we get preparations done immediately…" she stated as I nodded.

"Princess! We are all ready for teleportation!" the captain yelled as she nodded.

"Gather near the heart." She directed to the two of us as we walked to it and got on opposite sides of the crystal heart. "Luke start flowing your magic through the heart…" I nodded as I put my hand to the heart and begun to pump my light magic into the crystal heart. Causing it to take a white glow. "Love you next…" he nodded as he put his own hands onto it as he flowed his own magic into the crystal heart.

The princess then put her horn to the heart as a faint glow of blue appeared on it… soon though a sphere of light begun to slowly expand from the center… engulfing the three of us. "Not… yet!" Love gritted out as I could feel the light trying to pull me in. "almost… there!" he gritted out once more as I struggled to stay in place as it tried to pull me in… "Now!" immediately flowing the last of my magic into the spell I closed my eyes from the bright flash that followed…

Only to open them and find myself in the same clearing that I had used when me and Love came to Ponyville…

With no one else around…

 **Well he's now in a predicament ain't he? Who knows what's going to happen next… and meaning I am literately wondering due to most of my work being improve with very little planning… onto the riddles immediately to see what was going to happen!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **If you meant to teleport somewhere else… and appeared somewhere that's far away from where you wanted to go… how pissed off would you be if you had magic that could destroy the entire area in seconds?**_


	39. Chapter 39

Appearing in the wrong place really pissed me off… I was now actually walking towards Ponyville to see if I could find a map or something to give me some sort of direction towards where I need to go… soon reaching Ponyville I stopped as I got wide eyed… the town was in disaster for some unknown reason… buildings destroyed… walls broken in… windows shattered…

"What…" I muttered as I kept my left hand on the sword as I begun to walk through the town… memorizing all the destruction as I tried to place what could have done this…

"Help…" I stopped and turned towards where the voice came from before hearing a groan of pain… rushing over to the building that had collapsed inward on itself. Getting inside I soon spotted a mare trapped under large amounts of wood.

Quickly rushed over I fueled my arms with dark magic to give me the strength to pull it off and that it did. Pulling the mare out of the rubble I set her up against a non-broken wall. Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" I asked her.

"I… don't remember… much…" she muttered as I searched around and found a partially torn up curtain. Bringing it back I then began to rip it apart as I started to fix her legs. "The elements… left with the royal army… when they arrived… but… an hour after they left… and sundown was over… we were attacked…"

"By who? By what?" I asked her.

"They looked like… ponies… unicorns mostly… they were in all black armor with no insignia…" could it have been the lunar republic? It couldn't have been… they take pride in whatever operation they do… always wearing their insignia proudly… "I don't know what happened… after the building caved in on me… all I heard was screaming… and somepony yelling for the evidence to be placed…"

A set up… "What I did see… was witness them killing…"

"Just stay here and rest alright… I'm going to go and see if I can find anyone else alive…" she gave a weak laugh.

"I can tell by that… armor… that you are a part of… the crystal guard…" she did her homework… "Just go… when I'm able to move… ill look around…" and with that she fell over unconscious. Quickly checking her I found she was alive… sighing with relief I ran out of the building as I began my search anyway. Searching building after building… I was finding sloppy set up of evidence as it pointed towards the lunar republic.

Soon I found my first batch of dead bodies… a family of three… one mother and father… and one… colt… this just enraged me… turning my dark magic into light magic I exited the building just as I generated the last of my dark magic into light magic I crouched down onto one knee and placed my palms against the ground. "Trace…" instantly the familiar whiteness came to my eyes as a map of the town began… quickly searching I soon found a large amount of bodies near a farm area…

Quickly exiting my trace I charged towards the farm as I hurried… hoping that they were alive and not dead bodies… soon arriving I stopped with a raised eyebrow as I looked around. The ponies were outside… and with how fast I moved… where were they?

Keeping a left hand on my sword I slowly walked around… before soon spotting a burned down building… approaching it I crouched down as I found hoof prints in the ashes… these were freshly made that's for sure… either the ponies I saw were civilians… or they were the ones who had attacked this place…

Quickly standing up and drawing my sword I started to search the area carefully… "I know you're here… come out and show yourselves now… or would you rather me just attack randomly and hope to kill you quickly?" I stated as ponies started to leave from their hiding spots… seeing that they had no weapons I sheathed my sword. "Good to see more survivors after hearing what happened."

"Just who are you?" a giant red… stallion… isn't that applejacks brother?

"My name is Luke Damson. Due to a teleportation fault I teleported into a clearing near Mrs. Fluttershy's house. Are any of you a doctor?" I asked.

"Stay back!" yelled another stallion as they got into a fighting stance.

"I do not want trouble… there is an injured mare that I found in town. I tended to her wounds but I am not a professional."

"We know you are the general of the royal army! Just stop these tricks!" a mare yelled as I stood their confused. I took off my helmet as they stood wide eyed.

"I am a part of the troops in the crystal empire. I am not your enemy."

"Prove it!" yelled a young voice as I took my sword in its sheath off and then threw it towards them along with my shield.

"Alright everypony… just calm down…" the red stallion stated as he walked over. "Ya said something about an injured mare?" I nodded. Leading a group of 5 of them through the town I soon reached the building where I left her to find she was still unconscious. The 4 that had accompanied me quickly rushed over to her.

"Maybe when she wakes up we will know just who in Celestia's name attacked us." The red stallion stated.

"she told me a little when I arrived and pulled her out… what got me was her saying she heard a pony yelling to plant the evidence… I'm suspecting that the royal army had planned this to frame the lunar republic."

"That does not sound like something they would do." He stated. "How is she doc?"

"Minor internal bleeding but she should be alright." He nodded in response as he turned back to me.

"Alright then… I thank ya for the help… but why?"

"I care for others greatly. Innocent do not deserve to be in the middle of the war between two sides. If I can get my weapon and shield back I shall be off to try and find my way to white tail woods." I stated.

"White tail woods is in that direction." He pointed. "Here ya go then." He tossed me my shield as I put it back onto my back and he handed me my sword which I quickly reequipped.

"Thank you for the information. If we are able I'll try to get some help sent to you."

"No need… we should be good from here on out." I nodded. "Just get going ya hear!" I nodded as I begun to run in the direction pointed out to me. Running along I couldn't help but notice the terrain being trumped down with every step I took… the royal army had definitely been through here.

An hour later I was forced to slow down due to my stamina running low. Using a nearby tree to prop myself against I wondered just where I was now… I don't know if I'm getting closer or not…

 _What's with all the moving…_

"Lust?!" I stated in surprised.

 _Yeah I'm here… Jesus I was taking a nap and your brain rattling around woke me up…_

"I thought you were with the army!" I stated with a smile.

 _Nah… Love suggested I take a nap in the mind… said if you needed me I could help._

"Well do you have any idea just where we are or which way Love is?" I asked.

 _Me and him are opposites. We always know where the other is. You're getting close that's for sure except I suggest getting into the forest. From what I'm seeing through your eyes the army has been through here._

"That's what I suspected." I stated as I walked into the forest.

 _Turn left… a little more… and there you go!_

Walking through the forest I was slowly regaining my stamina. As I was walking I soon started to hear talking as I saw the glint of light… off of gold show in my vision as I quickly hid myself. Two day guard soon walked by and when they were out of sight I got out.

 _That was close._

"Damn right it was…" I muttered as I begun to easily make my way through the forest… hiding from about 10 patrols and it's been a while since I saw another patrol that I think I'm safe for now…

 _I'm sensing pony figures up ahead… as if they were waiting for an ambush… can't tell how far or how many though._

"That's enough for me…" I muttered as I continued my walking pace. "Are they friend or foe?" I muttered.

 _Can't tell. I suggest just assuming they are foe._

"Your sounding a lot like Love at the moment." I whispered with a smile.

 _Someone has to be mature when he isn't around… even if I must suppress my urges to use this alone time to get into your pants._

I shivered as he said that as suddenly… I heard sharp sounds of rustling from the trees above me. Quickly looking up I saw them coming at me with weapons at all sides. Quickly drawing my sword I used my hand to brace my sword as a war axe blade forced me to crouch a little. Pushing my attacker back I watched as they surrounded me…

Lunar republic insignias…

"Lust… can you materialize…" I stated in a whisper as I brought out my shield and brandished my sword.

 _Nope… but I can hop over to Loves mind currently but not forever… I can come out around him for at least 10 seconds before I'm pulled back…_

"Then do it…"

"Kill the general!" they all leapt at me as I begun to defend myself.

 **Love's POV**

"The breakaway is almost complete princess!" the guard captain stated.

"Very good. Make sure it can fall when it needs to."

"Yes princess!" he trotted off.

"I'm worried for Luke…"

"He should be alright. He's got Lust with him."

 _Actually I'm right here._

"Lust?!"

"Where?" she asked.

 _I'm in your mind. Luke is currently fighting lunar guards as they surprised us. He's quite low on magic from the teleport and is fending off them as we speak._

"Then why aren't you helping him…" I asked in annoyance.

 _Because I can only come out with you at the moment before I get pulled back to his mind. I need crystals for him._

Taking off one of the belts I had I held it in my hands. "Come out Lust…" he appeared in front of me as I quickly tossed him the belt as he caught it. "Tell him we have a plan underway and when it's possible for him to meet up with us soon. The royal army arrived way before we did so we are suspecting that they will begin the attack tonight or not… both sides are getting restless so we don't know when they will-" he disappeared… great…

 **Luke's POV**

Quickly dispatching the last of the guard I was huffing from the fight.

 _I'm back._

"What's the intel?" I asked stumbling over and then sitting with my back against a tree.

 _They have a plan in place but both sides are getting restless… I got 6 crystals for your magic when I'm ready to get out._

"How long?" I asked.

 _Don't know. He wasn't finished speaking when I was pulled back._

"We need a plan… do you know how far they are?" I then asked.

 _We are currently most likely still in the royal army area… they are in the middle… I suggest coming up with a plan because with Love with them they might have a chance._

"We need to get the general busy… once he shows himself we can attack him…" I looked at the watch on my right hand. "I might have to use this form when I have to." Turns out when I use the light form I have a 10 minutes time limit… but for me threw my own speed and movements its around 30 minutes…

After I exit the form I am in a very weakened state for one minute before all of my stamina and energy return immediately… then I can't use my light magic for a long while as it uses up all of my light magic.

An hour later I had found a great position on top of a hill… Lust used his Dark magic to create an echoing effect so I could hear what they were saying… and then I fell asleep on top of that very hill…

"Wake the fuck up!" grabbing my stomach in pain I opened my eyes to see Lust laying down beside me with his head turned to me. "it's starting…" quickly righting myself and staring towards the large field I took into account what was on both sides… the princess and the crystal guard were stationed in the forest across the entire battlefield next to the gorge… on my left was the royal army or aka the solar empire…

Quick set up barriers which were made for war were in place… basically made to hide archers and magic mortar teams behind them… on my right was the rebellion or the Lunar Republic… they had makeshift defenses that were hard to even look at. They had a lot of them yes but they would fall very easily. Both sides had catapults which was going to be a problem.

"It's starting…" I watched as both forces begun to march forwards… before a large explosion of earth occurred in the middle as both forces stopped in surprise. A trench down made that goes down about 3 feet as the crystal guard showed themselves.

"Please! Stop this violence!" the princess yelled as they got into the trench.

"They are idiots…" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Can't you both come up with a solution?!"

"A solution you say?!" I looked to my right and saw Luna walking out of the frontline in full armor with a sword on her back. "The only solution I see is killing my sister!"

"As do I!" this time Celestia walked out of her own forces.

"But why must blood be spilled?!" the princess yelled. The human walked out of the solar empire forces and whispered something into Celestia's ear. She looked unsure before she turned to him and nodded.

"Unless your forces get out of the way my niece!" Celestia yelled. "I do not want to hurt you!"

"We will do what we must to stop this war!" the princess yelled… the human was in heavy armor… meaning finding a weak point would be hard and flying and dodging would be slow. But even then his armor makes up for it with a very strong defense… I watched as the human jumped into the trench and begun to walk towards the crystal guard. Love darted out from the guard but as soon as he reached the human… a single punch sent him flying with a sonic boom straight over the lunar forces as I didn't see a crash.

"Now or never Luke!" Lust stated. "I'll go and assist Love!" I nodded as he got up and sprinted off.

Using the wind magic inside of me I moved at high speeds as I appeared between the crystal guard and the human. "Miss me?" he took a step back in surprise. "Now then." I drew my sword and shield and got into a stance. "Let's just see… how good a fighter you are!"

 **And the final battle begins! Who will win no one knows! Except my mind that's for sure. Will blood be spilled in great quantities as it fills the gorge… or will it take just a single fight to end the battle… onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **May the light hidden in the everlasting darkness give power to the darkness it is hidden in!**_


	40. Chapter 40

"I can easily tell that you are all surprised about seeing me." I said with a smile. "Besides the crystal guard of course. Now then so you're the asshole that I have to defeat…" he pulled out a very large sword… from what I'm seeing the armor he had before when we first fought was for sneak tactics… this is most likely his real armor and he is obviously at full strength since he just incapacitated Love with a single punch.

"Now… why don't you just stop this stupid war?" I asked as he gripped his large sword with both hands as it glowed a sickly gray… raising an eyebrow under my helmet he brought it up before swinging downwards and when it connected large bone pillars started to erupt as they came speeding towards me.

Quickly leaping to the right I used my shield to brace my fall as I got back into a stance… the bone pillars still erupting until they stopped just a few feet from the crystal army. "Princess get your troops out of here!"

"But-"

"No buts! Remember what I told you!" she nodded as the crystal guard begun retreating once more towards the small forest area near the gorge. "I know what you are… chosen of the dark side…" he hefted the weapon before charging me with abnormal speeds. Catching me by surprise as he reached me quickly and as I put my shield up to block his strike… only for my shield to shatter as it sent me flying and then tumbling…

After tumbling on the ground I soon came to a stop as I felt a very sharp pain in my left arm… standing up I could barely move it at all until realization came to pass… it glowed a azure blue before the impact even if it was just a split second I saw it… it did something to me cause my bone wasn't broken and my skin hadn't been penetrated…

What was wrong with my arm? He charged me once more with the same incredible speed as he slashed for my upper body as I ducked to avoid it. Quickly flipping my sword around and fueling it with dark magic I brought it up as he swung downwards. Causing both blades to hit as a shield of darkness erupted around be which deflected his attack.

Causing him to stumble backwards as I ran towards the forest. I need time to figure out what's going on with my arm… this is just to fucking ridiculous! Running away he soon appeared beside me with a azure flash as he swung… leaping forwards I could feel his sword skid off of my back as I continued my sprint… it's got to be one of his magic's!

The bone pillars are strange… maybe some kind of bone magic? And what was the other magic… it damaged my arm but didn't create any actual wounds except for massive pain. If my arm was damaged then my hand would become numb wouldn't it? Then why isn't my hand becoming numb?

I can move my hand just fine but my arm wont strengthen itself… it's like it damaged my… inner essence…

" _Your inner essence is more and the same as your soul and spirit. Although spirits are beings that haven't passed on and the soul is what you have while you are still alive…"_

" _What crap are you spouting now?"_

" _Luke pay attention for once! All magic as well physical and mental strength comes from our inner self… if any part of our inner self is damaged there is a high chance that it won't repair itself… not without help… the damage to our inner essence transfers to our physical body…"_

" _So basically if something weird is happening just think that?"_

 _*sigh* "yes… just assume that…_

And I am pretty damn sure whatever happened hurt my inner essence… this time though he appeared in my path in a speeding spin attack. Quickly bringing up my sword as soon as they both connected nothing happened… before 5 seconds later the force of the hit sent me flying the other direction as I flew looking at the sky. He appeared above me with such speed as he grabbed my neck and then spun quite fast and letting me go. Sending me flying straight up unto the air at high speeds. As my ascent slowed and almost stopped he appeared above me as he spun forwards with his sword as I quickly put up my own… the force of his hit send me speeding to the ground and as I impacted… I heard a loud shatter as my armor broke into pieces.

I bounced off the ground as my armor took the full impact of the hit and exploded off of me… large and small chunks of it flying everywhere as I could barely move. "How pitiful…" the other human came into my field of vision… I… recognized that voice. "Have you really gone down this far since I last seen you? What happened to that determined spirit?" he started to laugh before his armored head looked at me.

I stared at him with surprise. "So you finally figured out who I was? I must say I was greatly surprised when I saw you for the first time when you protected those idiots from the rebellion." He took off his helmet…

Leroy…

"Leroy… but how…" I started as he gave a smirk before it turned to a frown of anger.

"When I killed you and your pitiful friends… a day later the ship was bombed…" his grip tightened on his helmet as I heard a loud crunch as he crushed it. "You… ruined everything for me in getting my revenge!" he calmed down after his yelling before looking at me with a slight frown. "When I arrived I was in the middle of a battle… between both the light and the dark… so I naturally chose the side of order…" he begun to whisper…

"I played them like a fiddle…" he said with an evil grin. "When I came here I spoke of heroism and where a new age had just begun… but the one standing in the way… was what you were a part of…" he stated.

"I thought you only wanted… revenge…" I said through gritted teeth with great difficulty.

"Oh… I do want revenge… more than anything…" he said with a wicked smile. "But I suppressed those urges when I arrived… you know… now I want to become the most feared fighter…"

"I… can't let you… do that…" I put his right foot onto my chest and pressed down. "Augh!" her begun to twist his armored foot as I yelled out in pain.

"Why don't you just… shut!" he stomped on me. "Up!" he stomped on me with a greater force as I felt my ribs cracked as blood spurted out of my mouth. I watched with a pained face as he lifted his sword and turned it around so the blade was pointed downwards…

"Goodbye Luke… if I find you in heaven…" he raised the sword above his head. "I'll throw you to hell myself!"

 **Unknown area**

"Is his training schedule all ready?" Light asked Wind.

"Yes. Although it all depends on what Fire says. Remember what the Creator said." He stated.

"I know that…" a pulse of anger flowed through us all as we turned our attention to the sleeping Creator floating above the all-seeing globe. "Was that…"

"Something happened in the chosen's trial to piss him off…" suddenly the Creator started to get black stripes. "And it looks like he has taken it into his own hands…

 **Love's POV**

"No!" I yelled as both me and Lust got to the hill and watched the other human thrust his sword downwards… before a large explosion of golden light sent the other human flying through the air as he crashed into the solar empires forces… sending many of them flying as he created a decimated road as he hit.

I darted my head towards Luke as my eyes widened. He was now floating above where he used to be… eyes a pure gold leaving no other color to be seen… and glowing a very bright gold at the same time. "I must say… a chosen picked by my brother is quite… pitiful when they are only doing this for their own gain…" he floated himself down before he was standing. "I see why one of my brother's elementals would come to my own chosen for assistance…"

"Who the fuck are you?" the human yelled.

"I have many names… god… gods… Buddha… but my most preferred is my title… my name is Creator…" the humans eyes got wide as he paled. "I know of how unfair you were fighting him… usually in a duel to eliminate another's chosen both sides know everything about the others magic… except you only know everything about my chosen…"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You mean shut up about you almost killing my chosen in an unfair duel?" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as his head turned to look at us. "So you two are his emotions? So he also had Love as emotion… Love is quite a strong emotion if used correctly and you have an opposite of Lust? Now that is surprising." He smirked before closing his head and shaking his eyes before looking at the other human. "Now what can I do to make this an even fight…"

"I'll just end you now!" the human charged the possessed Luke but all he did was snap his fingers as the other human disappeared.

"Let's see… I could gift you the knowledge of what kinds of magic he has but not of what he can do… I can fix your body and put your magic back to max capacity." He looked up taking his hand off of his chin. "That weapon and armor is obviously gifted by my brothers elementals which is why he is abnormally fast…" he smirked. "I think saint Nicolas owes me for bringing Christmas early… although I do wonder why it makes him so jolly all of the time... I can never understand him… I should visit him sometime when I wake up…"

He stretched out his arms. "So you currently have light, dark, and wind magic from the light side… and blood from the dark side… I have to have a talk with my brother about those names… never letting him name the sides again…" he bent his arm 90 degrees so it was in front of him. "And you seem to be fully connected with your light magic? Much earlier then what Light and the others would expect… although I'm not surprised." He moved his left arm to just before the watch on the right arm. "Here you go…" he clenched his hand before immediately opening it in a burst of speed as a flash of golden light appeared on his arm…

When he moved his arm away in its place was a normal watch… I may not have Luke's knowledge of watches but it resembled the watch on his left wrist except it was a bright gold color… "That should do it. A word of warning Lucas… I suggest looking up…"

 **Luke's POV**

After opening my eyes I stumbled back as words went through my mind…

 _A word of warning Lucas… I suggest looking up…_

My eyes widened as I felt an unfamiliar weight on my right arm as I looked at it and my eyes widened… on my arm were gold letters that begun to fade as I read them…

 _Be thankful for the early gift… use it well… use it wisely…_

As soon as the words were gone I realized I could strengthen my right arm again as I smiled. Whoever decided to give me some assistance I thank you… soon I heard yelling as my head looked upwards to spot Leroy falling through the sky. My eyes widened in wonder of what could have caused that. After a minute or so he impacted the ground in a split second… causing a loud boom as I looked at the watch I had… a gift… did it… did it work like my blood magic? Like my light form does.

"Where… is that bastard!" Leroy yelled as he got to his feet. "I'll kill him… I'll kill them all!" he roared as I felt a burst of power radiate from his body as I stumbled back from the sudden wave of power. "I'll just settle with you!" he leapt into the air with his sword posed for a powerful downward swing that would surely decimate wherever I go. Quickly gripping the watch I gritted my teeth.

"I hope this works!" spinning it an explosion occurred around me as he was sent flying back once more as I was encased in a golden tornado… soon armor pieces started to come from it slowly as they encased my legs from the feet up before stopping and my thighs. Then armor begun to encase my arms as the armor covered my watches before stopping at my shoulders… then the armor begun to attack from where the armor stopped at my thigh upwards before stopping at my neck as a helmet slowly slid itself onto my head…

 **The armor resembles the Dragon bone armor from Skyrim elder scrolls except everything is golden as well as remove the horns from the helmet and you got the armor he is wearing!**

As the golden tornado went away I looked at myself… to be honest now I'm thinking I'm being spoiled… as I clenched my hands I could feel my magic feeling stronger than before! "die!" instantly my body reacted as I pulled my sword out of the ground as it was encased in a golden glow… changing shape as it grew longer and thicker before stopping at a 4 feet long blade about 6 inches in width as I held it up with both hands… blocking Leroy's large sword as the force of it caused the earth under me to crumble as an explosion of air burst from the two of us. "What is this?!"

"I may not know…" I pushed him off as he landed about 20 from me. "But now that it seems like a fair fight…" I got into a one handed stance. "let's go!" we immediately at each other at the speed of light as our weapons collided pushing us back again as we just kept coming back with the same results.

Soon though our fight begun to slowly rise into the air as the time between being pushed back got shorter and shorter until it was just split seconds between our engagements. "Why!" we clashed. "Wont!" we clashed. "You!" he used his increased speed to appear above me as I missed our next clash. "Die!" he swung downwards with increased speeds as I held up to block only to be sent flying into the ground with a sonic boom! "Princess attack the enemy while I keep him busy!" he came down in a spiral downward slash as I rolled out of the way of the hit.

"Charge!"

"Attack!"

My eyes widened as both sides charged for blood for the other as I quickly planted my sword into the ground. "The light is used to protect as well as to harm… may the light shine to keep these two forces from spilling blood!" I immediately crouched as a large wall of light prevented both sides from entering the trench as they yelled. I don't know how long it would be until the wall falls. He suddenly appeared in front of me as he swept the legs out from under me and then slammed the sword into my stomach downwards as he planted me into the ground.

"just fucking die!" I started to roll away from him as he tried to kill me with his sword over and over again until his sword got stuck in the ground. Quickly taking this opportunity I got to my feet and tackled him away from his blade as I got him away from it. Tossing him away we were now evenly away from both of our weapons as he yelled in rage and charged at me with anger going through his entire body as he attempted to break through my armor.

Dodging his attacks I soon swept his legs out and fueled my right arm with dark magic before punching his gut as he went flying… straight through my light wall as he crashed into the solar forces… their injuries are coming out of my pay check… wait I don't actually get paid! Screw it!

"you insufferable bug!" he charged back through the shield as it was destroyed no problem as he charged me with abnormal speeds holding two regular swords. Taking a step back and getting into a stance as he swung them both at me from both sides as I caught both blades but used his momentum to kick me with both feet sending me flying backwards as I broke the blades at the same time but sent tumbling backwards until I got back to my feet and skidded with a hand.

Quickly darting at him he threw the remains of the weapons at me as I ducked them and then swept his legs out from under him once more. Snapping my fingers as the shadows under him darted into the kinks in his armor and held him down. He struggled to get up as he glowed many sickly colors but couldn't break my magic's grip.

Before I could do anything instinct told me to roll out of the way as I did so as a beam of magic hit where I used to be. Getting back up my eyes widened as I saw Celestia land next to Leroy. "I'm going to get you out of there Leroy." I heard her whisper as she concentrated her magic into her horn.

"not if I have anything to say about it!" I yelled charging her as she took to the skies to dodge me as she landed 7 feet away as I got between her and Leroy. "this is between me and him!"

"no it is not!" she charged me with her naginata as she thrust it towards me but it bounced harmlessly off of my armor as I kicked her away to the same distance she just was. "why must you attack us like you did in your own dimension?!"

"what?"

"I know of the treacherous of what you did in your own dimension! Trying to break the order of something that was great!" she attacked once more as she thrust once more before I ripped her weapon from her magic and then kicked her back once more. Then grabbing onto it with both hands before breaking it in half and throwing it to the sides.

"what lies has he told you?!" I yelled as she fired several magic beams at me as I thrust my arms in front of me and created a shield from my light magic to brace myself as they collided. When she stopped I lowered the shield. "that is untrue!"

"then what is!" she yelled.

"quite the opposite! He's the one that has been trying to break my dimensions order!"

"lies!" she charged up one single powerful beam and fired it as I rolled out of the way.

"I am not lying Celestia! If you could view my memories you would see the truth!" she stopped.

"you… truly mean that…" I nodded she stopped fueling magic into her horn. "when I search your memories no memory is safe from what I see… I can't stop once I start…"

"trying to stop a war here… do it…" she slowly nodded as I took my helmet off as she approached and put her horn to my head… one minute later she pulled away with wide eyed. "I'll reveal everything once the fighting stops…" she nodded as she looked at Leroy with disgust.

"Leroy for lying to your ruler! You are sentenced to death!" he disappeared into an azure mist… "where is he?!"

"he has been defeated… and has lost permanently whatever magic he had just learned but I'll see him again… but much stronger he will be." And that's when I fell forwards unconscious…

 **Hey! The next chapter will be put up on Monday hopefully as it's his last day! What will happen only the fates of Olympus and the whatever it is in my mind knows! Onto the riddles!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **What memory seems more precious to you… reuniting a nation… reuniting two sisters… or reuniting a filly with her so called lost mother…**_


	41. Chapter 41

The war was finally over… this news was all over Equestria but it didn't end in bloodshed no… it ended with a truce… both sides had to repair damages everywhere and after hearing that Leroy was the one that had ordered the attack on Ponyville let's just say he might not walk again if this dimensions Celestia ever sees him again which I kind of doubt. Everyone is doing a lot better now as I stayed in the castle.

After examination it turns out that both Luna and Celestia were being manipulated by the magic flowing from Leroy's body and they suspect it to be a forbidden magic that was supposedly lost long ago… soul magic… due to whatever happened to me during that fight… I know every single magic that he has… or had… he doesn't have one of them… but which one…

They were cleansed quickly of whatever was happening to them and today marks a month of me being here… and hopefully my time to get home… "We did good didn't we Love?" the three of us were at the top of the castle lying down on the roof. Looking over the city and the lands.

"Yes we did Luke. How about you Lust?" we heard a soft snore as we chuckled quietly. "Of course he fell asleep. We got to be in the wedding hall in 30."

"Depends… how we going to wake him up?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm thinking we throw him off of the roof."

"Agreed."

"I'm up!" we laughed at his antics. "Not funny! Considering what you thought of how you would wake me up!"

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that?" Love said.

"I could still kick your ass."

"Hello you three." I turned my attention towards the edge as Cadence came into view. She had finally ordered us to stop calling her princess due to her annoyance of us being formal with her. "Enjoying the view?" she asked as she landed.

"Yep! Good to have some downtime when not preparing for war and inevitable death." She smirked. "How you doing?"

"Well… the mercenaries for both sides are actually the armies were hired through third parties… it's actually quite confusing when you think about it…"

"Ah." Love stated as he sat up. "That sounds kind of right. So have the two arrived?" she nodded.

"They have arrived safely. Both the lunar and solar guard are quite relieved knowing that both sides won't have to go to war for a while."

"That's good." She nodded. "I wonder what both sides reactions will be?"

"The only ponies who know are Fluttershy and my aunts." I smiled.

"This is going to be a very happy reunion." She nodded.

"I must be off to finish preparations… my aunts expect you there to say just why you are here to the public." I sighed.

"And I thought I just needed to stand there, shut up, and be pretty…" she giggled a little at my statement as she flew off. "We should get there early though because I am still getting lost in this god forsaken place."

We arrived just as Celestia begun to talk. "Welcome one and all… to the conference of the end of the feud between me…" she turned her head towards her sister. "And my dear little sister…" she looked back out to the public. "All thanks to a dimension jumper who righted the wrongs of another dimension jumper we had." Some yelling as reporters actually tried to ask questions but she quieted them down. "All of his wrong doings that haven't happened has been undone… but I regret not seeing this further as what he has done can't be undone… but I am thankful that the new dimension jumper had arrived and stopped his wrong doings as well as stopped the final battle between me and my sister.

During the battle I had seen his memories to find out that everything the first jumper said was a lie… he was the general of the solar empires army. He had made decisions for the army with his intentions hidden in plain sight as I was foolish enough to not see them. Due to his decisions many ponies from the crystal empire had died and would all be dead… if Luke Damson hadn't been saved by my niece as he had been there…

He fought for them and protected those he could but ended up doing something he never thought he would have to do… I believe I should allow him to explain." She nodded towards me as Lust and Love stayed where they are as I approached. Once I reached the stand they up roared with questions before they were quieted down.

"What had happened was something I never thought I had to do. I had killed two of my lovers here but they weren't my real lovers no… I don't come from just any dimension… I used to be from the same dimension Leroy first came from as he was the enemy trying to get revenge. He had killed me by tossing me off of a technology I hope this world never gets as I fell into the rapid waters. That was when I appeared in the ruins known as the castle of the two sisters…" Celestia and Luna's eyes widened. "But… that wasn't this places castle of the two sisters… it was another's…"

They all roared up in questions as I slammed my fist into the podium creating a loud crack. Shutting them up as I broke the top board in half. "I do not come from this dimension but another version of Equestria! An Equestria where Luna was banished to the moon for 1000 years trapped as Nightmare moon!" they looked shocked. "But when I came to that dimension… it was when… not when she was banished… or the anniversary… but of the day she came back… as Luna…" Luna had a smirk on her face with tears in her right eye. "Ever since I had lived with them in the castle… that was until…"

I pulled my belt buckle out of the pocket and looked at it as I ran a finger over it. "I joined the guard… as the first ever night guard and as its captain…" Luna now looked shocked as she looked at her sister as she smiled and nodded. "I trained with the guard without taking this position as I became known as the leader of the so called worst barracks in the guard… and they soon became the best there was as they joined the night guard… immediately the day after… ever since I assisted Equestria as I helped protect the dragon lord and griffon king on their way with negotiations. Then met their daughters who I was forced to kill while here… I had two others that were with me and I don't know how one is here but I know how the other is.

The first ones name… was Shadow… I don't know if she has a second name cause to be honest she would always get on my ass whenever I did something stupid…" they chuckled. "Or when I woke her up from her midafternoon nap." Even more laughter. "The second one will come to a surprise as you all… she may be known to all of you as an element…" their eyes widened as they pondered who it was. "But I know her as Twilight Sparkle… my lover…" even more yelling as I shot a glare and they shut up. "I was pulled to this dimension because I am the chosen of something big just like Leroy was except he was on the bad side while I was on the good. Before I say anything else what male here is happy with their female friend?" many of the males in the room raised their hooves or claws. "What would you do… it you couldn't see them for an entire month… but to them it was only a weak? Anyone like to answer?"

Several hooves and claws went down as I picked the one in the farthest back. "To be honest… I think I would rather take my chances with a hydra." There was some chuckling. "I love my wife so very much. We have a good family with two daughters…" he pulled a mare next to him close. "And I love them all so very much…" there was some awes in the crowd as I smiled.

"Well what I just said is what I lived through. Either today or tomorrow I will return to my dimension but before that happens there is just one thing I want to see…" I nodded to Celestia as I walked over to Love and Lust and got back between them. Two groups of ponies walked along both sides of the walls as they stopped the view of the other as they came up and stopped on either side of the room. About 20 feet apart.

"When Luke had woken up both my sister and I agreed he should get one reward… so he chose this…" both guards moved out of the way as Ditzy and the little filly saw each other.

"Mommy…" this made my heart melt as Ditzy stood there with her eye patch with tears coming out of her eye.

"Hello… my little muffin…"

"Mommy!" she charged towards Ditzy as she walked forward before they came together in a huge of joy.

"He chose to reunite a filly with her own mother that was a spy for my sister's rebellion." Luna glared at her. "I meant to say republic." She smiled. "so all of what has happened besides the general making things happen in his own way… was all caused by Luke. I think this conference is now over and a after party will be hosted in the gala hall." Ponies begun to leave as guards lead them out. I couldn't help but smile as I left in secret with Love and Lust.

"And I wanted to stay for the after party…" Lust groaned as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Well to be honest my internal clock is saying it's almost time for us to return home…"

"Internal clock Love?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. My light magic allows me to know how long ones time is… when we first arrived I had started a clock designated for 30 days…" he stated as we exited into the garden.

"How long we got?" I asked him.

"Not long… up to 10 to 15." He stated. "After that we can leave once we finished business."

"Leaving already?" we spun around and spotted the princesses, Ditzy, and lastly Ditzy's little filly asleep on her back.

"Well you know the drill. Actually you don't… never mind. Point is I got a few girls at home that are going to easily kick my ass when I get back for worrying them as well as my little daughter."

"Adopted?" Celestia asked with a smirk as I nodded. "Then I suppose we should just say our goodbyes."

"That we most likely should. I must say it was a good time being here… besides the parts of both of you trying to kill me." Celestia and Luna looked sheepish. "But to be honest I had a fun time discovering about this world… although I do wonder what it was in this dimension that made me so angry…"

"Something for when you next visit to find out hm." Cadence said with a smile.

"Damn right." I said with a thumbs up. Suddenly a flash of light came from behind me as I turned around and saw that the pond look like a dimensional gate from Bakugen… yeah I was a weird kid when I was younger. "I think that's our ride…"

"You keep those 4 mares of yours treated right…" Ditzy started.

"to be honest I think there's going to be way more in the future… cause I know of at least one other that has some kind of liking towards me…" they looked confused as the three of us stood at the edge of the pond with our backs to it.

"And who may that be?" Luna asked as Luke and Lust fell backwards into it as I jumped back.

"I believe the name was… Princess Luna…" I saw the look on her face as I laughed at the look on Luna's face as I fell through.

Tucking my arms and legs together I soon caught up with Lust and Love. "I feel like… I'm going to be sick…" Lust stated as he put his armored hands to his armored mouth. I chuckled a little bit as we exited the tunnel into a blue sky… Lust and Love quickly spread their wings as I spread my own further down as I felt the rush of the air through my hair and against my face. Soon landing alongside Lust and Love I put my wings away back underneath my shirt.

"I really need a new style don't I? And more clothes…"

"Yes you do… when was the last time you washed them?" Love asked.

"How about when we first arrived in that dimen-" something hit the top of my heard as I heard a small clatter on the ground soon after. "That hurt…" I looked down at what had hit me to find a golden key. Picking it up I got a good look at it. It resembled a household mortice key and how I know this was because my mom used to collect them. The bow of the key had a picture on both sides with two Alicorn's that greatly resembled Luna and Celestia as they circled each other like yin and yang. But on either side they were either circling a crescent moon or a sun.

Then suddenly a piece of paper slowly fell into view as Love grabbed it from the air. "the key is for when you want to visit the other dimension… but if you bring anyone else along with you that is already in said dimension their looks will swap such as if they had a white coat and a black mane and tail they will then have a black coat with the white mane and tail… this is the same for all dimensions… from… C?"

"Who the hell is C?" Lust asked as I pocketed the key. "But there's something on the back." Love flipped it over.

"Each key is unique to one door… one door that is the same of every key… to use the key the right door must be chosen…"

"I hate riddles…" I muttered.

"This riddle has double meanings. Either one key has only one door it can only ever be used on or all the keys just work on one single door."

"I hate them so much…" I muttered again as he pocketed the note. "Any idea which way we are going?"

"I saw Ponyville in that direction. From where we came out and where we landed I suggest we are in the place known as the Everfree forest." Love stated. "Said to hold mighty monsters and animals that can tear your flesh to pieces in seconds. This is probably one of the only areas in Equestria where the weather governs itself."

"Even for how long I have ever been in Equestria I am still surprised that the Pegasus are in control of the weather." I stated as we begun to walk.

"If you need me I'll be in the mind…" Lust stated with a yawn as he disappeared in a mist… before immediately coming back out and falling onto his ass before crawling backwards. "That's… impossible…" Love rushed over to him and crouched down as Lust continued to stare at me.

"Lust! Wake the fuck up!" Love gave a magic filled slap as Lust jolted upwards. "Deep breaths… what… did you… see…?"

"He's getting more emotions…" Lust muttered. "When I went in… and saw them making… it just scared me…"

"How many Lust… just how many bodies did you see forming?" Love asked.

"About… 3 or 4…" we both froze as loved disappeared into a mist before soon returning standing up.

"What's the word?"

"He's right… 4 of them are in the making. I know their colors… dark blue… green… a cream white… and pure red… I have my suspicions but I can't be sure until they are fully made."

"What emotions do you expect?" I asked him.

"They are all opposites of one another. Two sets… my suspicion is that the dark blue is connected to sadness and that the red is connected to either rage or hatred. Both colors connected to the bad emotions while the other two are good. It is unknown of what the other two would be until they are made." He stated as he snapped his fingers as Lust fell over unconscious. "Lust wasn't prepared for what he saw so he will be knocked out and kept in the mind for the time being." Another snap of his fingers as Lust was gone in a bubblegum pink mist.

"Sounds like an idea… ready to finish that race we started in the other dimension?" I heard a chuckle.

"How about we add something extra to this little run of ours?" he said with a dark chuckle.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked him.

"We have to remain hidden as we marathon to the library." I smirked with an evil grin as we got into positions. "Go!"

After about 10 minutes of being even and getting out of the forest and then to the library we were hidden in the shadows as we took a breather. "That… was… a… tie… again…" Love muttered annoyed as he disappeared into a pink mist as I smiled. Finding the door locked I crouched down and used the shadows inside of the lock to unlock the door, I found this out on accident in the other dimension, before walking inside to find the entire library was a mess.

Realizing something bad had to happen I started to search around until I found Spike sleeping soundly upstairs with several scrolls next to him… one looked kind of wet as I picked it up quietly and opened it.

 _Dear spike…_

 _I don't think I'll be returning to the library for a while due to my brother… apparently… Luke had broken a rule among the guards and is to be found… and then trialed with no chance of being proven innocent… until he is found I will be stuck here in Canterlot… if Luke ever finds out I need to ask… why… why did you break a rule among the guard… at least there's going to be a wedding in a week… apparently the night we all supposedly bonded wasn't even with Luke but with a high noble Griffon…_

 _My memories… they hurt whenever I think of that night. Both the griffons and dragons are uniting under the marriage next week between the noble and Lightcrest and Dracul… but it just doesn't seem right…_

The note ended their as I crumpled the paper with rage before grabbing the other scrolls around him as I took them downstairs. Grabbing a chair I sat down as I started to read them.

 _This is an order to every guard in Equestria._

 _Captain Luke Damson of the Night Guard has broken a major rule among the guard! He is to be reprimanded and then brought to Canterlot for a trial!_

 _For those wondering this rule is about the forbidden feelings among the guard between captain and guard. The guard who has been in this relationship with the captain as already been reprimanded and is currently waiting in a cell._

 _That is all!_

"Love…" I muttered in rage as he appeared on the other side of the table. "Find a way to speed up the other emotions… we have a wedding to crash."

 **And they decided to piss him off… this is probably going to be the only even that has been actually planned out a little. The only problem was how it was going to be revealed. But what is wrong with Twilights memories and just who are the new emotions? Let's find out in the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **If you plan to crash a wedding… do it in style…**_


	42. Chapter 42

One week later the emotions had finished as we were hiding out just outside the castle… the four emotions were each specialized in their magic as well as magic that was unheard of. First… we have Happiness or Happy for short and he wears green armor. He was specialized in Wing magic and to be honest he's probably one of my favorites as he always thinks of the positive side except when he's serious… he has almost killed Lust in combat. His weapons are duel 1 foot long daggers.

His opposite would be Sadness as he is a Dark blue. He is ironically specialized in two magic's but is a downer at times. He is specialized in Water magic which I don't have yet… and sound magic… we all just call him Jukebox or Juke for short since he is able to create any music with his sound magic. He doesn't like to fight at all but if he does fight he's like a walking tank as his water magic creates impenetrable barriers around him.

He has been pinged to be a lazy emotion by what Love says but again he is massively strong and he said he would assist in what we would have to do. His weapons well are not really weapons but are two kite shields with spikes on the edge.

 **Both of their armor resembles the Dwarven armor from Skyrim elder scrolls except change the colors.**

Next we have Calm or as we all nicknamed him Quiet. He barely ever talks and he prefers close combat due to him having no magic. When he's serious he has taken on both Happy and Juke at the same time… he is a cream white color and is quite speedy considering that he prefers meditation but when he gets enraged… let's just say due to this Love is now a permanent mute… but not the way you're thinking.

Juke had accidentally anger Quiet and well Quiet decided to rip out his throat… armor included… so Love brought him into the mind and gave him his own voice so he could talk again…

His opposite is Rage who has red armor and has a very short temper… and can literately be triggered quickly into a fight which would prove deadly for whoever he is against. Although he is the most deadly… considering everyone else he is the weakest of the four… and he has destroyed entire parts of the forest when he's not mad. His weapons are two twin sabers that have been chipped greatly. His specialized magic so happens to be Fire.

 **Their armor resembles the Elven Armor from Skyrim elder scrolls except get rid of the little skirt thing around their thighs and change the colors.**

We were literately hidden among the castle towers on a roof that gave no visibility to be seen unless you were looking through one of the higher windows. "You all know the plan correct?" I asked as they all nodded. "Just in case… Juke and Rage are to locate the wedding hall where it's taking place and then notify the others of where it is." They nodded in response. "Love you need to find out just what's happening with Twilight and her memories as well as the other two girls…" he gave a slow nod. "Quiet you need to locate and evac Shadow before the party starts." He gave me a thumbs up.

"Happy and Lust you two are going to be causing a distraction to draw the guard away from the wedding before meeting up with Juke and Rage. The same goes for you two when the job is done. Ill soon arrive since I got to look into something. You ready?" they all nodded once more. "then get going!" they all disappeared in a flash of speed as I jumped down from where I was just as a large explosion occurred far away.

I smirked as I begun to sprint towards my destination…

 **Inner wedding hall Celestia's POV**

The entire hall shook as ponies and griffons started to panic. Suddenly a guard ran in in a panic. "Princess! We are under attack!"

"By whom?!" I asked.

"Two humans!"

"What is their target?!" they must be with Luke…

"We don't know princess! They are just running around the halls injuring guards severally left and right! They are just running in circles!" this confused me… but why… wait a minute… another guard burst into the hall. This time a Pegasus.

"Princess the prisoner designation Shadow has escaped!" my eyes widened. A rescuing? "The ring that was around her horn had clattered to the floor as if she was never there!"

There's got to be something bigger… "Princess Celestia." I turned to look at the Griffon King. "If who I think is here… I suggest we finish the bonding ceremony so he doesn't have a chance…" wait… guards only being attacked… all guards being pulled away from the hall…

"Brace the doors! They are coming here!" the guards paled as they charged at the doors as more guards rushed in as they closed the doors.

"How despicable…" the guard started to look around for the voice. "Them thinking they can keep us out?"

"Show yourself Luke Damson!" one of the guards yelled as echoes of laughter filled the hall.

"They think we are him?! Ha! Let's show him boys!" Suddenly music started to play.

 **Play Kill the Lights by** **set it off**

Princess Lightcrest and princess Dracul got towards the wall as the guard surrounded the noble thinking it was an attempt on his life while I protected my sister.

 **(6 seconds in) and Third person**

The emotions jump in through the windows as they begin to appear and reappear in burst of speeds surrounding the griffon noble and guards. Soon though the music beginning stops as Rage appears as the others disappear and charges the group.

 **You reside in grand disguises** he charges them and brutally attacks several of the guard before appearing spinning down from the air. **  
** **Just to get, get away from it all** Happy appears and quickly dispatches the distracted guard in the back. **  
** **Falsify the life you're hiding** Rage explodes in a burst of fire sending the approaching guard flying. **  
** **Just to get, get away from it all** Happy charges into the group as he quickly eliminates the remaining guards. **  
** **But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to** the griffon noble attempts to fight back only for Happy to disappear. ****

 **Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress** all the emotions charge in and attack the noble as he tries to fend them off before Love kicks him away and they just stand there. **  
** **I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh** they jump out of the windows. **  
**more guards charge in through the doors as the disappearing and reappearing emotions begin once more. **  
** **Shut your mouth, you make me sick with** Quiet appears sliding underneath the griffon noble and flips him onto him back. **  
** **All the lies, all the lies that you spill** the noble is thrown into the air with a kick. **  
** **Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in** the noble is grabbed in tentacles of water coming from the broken windows. **  
** **All the lies, all the lies that you spill** as he is tied up in the tentacles the guards attack the tentacles as they are attacked as well. ****

 **As you're tongue-tied, did you believed it?** The tentacles throw the noble into the wall before they all begin attacking the nobles. **  
** **False pride never existed** Celestia begins firing magic at them as each one hits their mark. **  
** **Now I am cutting ties clean off** as each tentacle dissolves into mist Love charges from the mist straight at Celestia. **  
****And I can breathe at last** she fires off more magic as he blocks them with his shield. ****

 **So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call** as he reaches her he jumps straight over her and bashes the guard behind her with his shield. **  
** **And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to** when he lands he then spins around with his sword as he trips the guard. ****

 **Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress** even more guards charged in as Pegasus fly into the air only to be intercepted by Lust as he throws his shield. **  
** **I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh** the shield bounces from one to another as he sends them all crashing into the floor. ****

 **Don't even think about it** the unicorns prep one large magic spell as Juke jumps in and creates a large wall of water. **  
** **Don't even think about it, no** they release the spell as it hits and creates a large fog. **  
** **We're begging you** the guard's bunch up together as the emotions take this advantage to charge in. **  
** **To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress** pony after pony is sent flying out of the fog and crash into the wall. Sticking into it as they fall unconscious. **  
** **Or kill us all** the fog disappears in a tornado of flame. ****

 **Stop there and peer inside of me** the emotions stand together either hefting their weapons or their fists. **  
** **You'll find a man once lost at sea** the remaining guards charge them as they stayed where they were. **  
** **But all the while I would think to myself** when they got in close enough a wall of water erupted around the emotions. **  
** **It's not the end, it's not the end at all** the emotions jumped through the torrent of water. ****

 **So sick of nothing going right** they charged through the crowd towards the remaining guards. **  
** **Sail on along into the night** all but Love disappeared as Love slid underneath Celestia. **  
** **Not even death could stand in the way** Juke appears jumping over Celestia as he threw both his shields. **  
** **You never even tried in the first place** both shields bounced off of a separate guard before bouncing around the room. ****

 **Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress** Juke then clenches his fist as many water tentacles rose up outside of the broken windows. **  
** **I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh** he walks in front of Celestia who stood surprised. ****

 **Don't even think about it** he raises his hands as they dart into the room. **  
** **Don't even think about it, no** they grab guards everywhere and lifted them up. **  
** **We're begging you** while that was happening the shields kept bouncing around. **  
** **To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress** the other emotions appeared surrounding the downed body of the noble. **  
** **Or kill us all** the shields begun to knock out the captured guards quickly. **  
** **Or kill us all** as the shields skidded to a stop next to Juke he dropped the guards.  
 **Or kill us all** the last noise being heard was the clattering of guard armor on flooring.

 **Celestia's POV**

"that was fun!" yelled the human in green armor.

"shut up already..." the human in red armor groaned.

"what is the meaning of this?!" I yelled as I fueled magic into my horn before a large sensation of pleasure filled my body... causing me to tremble as I slowly turned my head to spy the pink armored human grabbing my horn.

"he says you'll find out soon." this came from the other pink armored human. The human lets go of my horn as I gave a sigh of relief from the pleasure leaving my body. "where the hell is he anyway?"

"who is it that you speak of?" Captain armor asked as he got in front of my niece protectively as well as his sister.

"who has been missing for a week, or actually two weeks, and could be greatly enraged by what was going to happen here?" the white armored one asked with a calm tone.

"Luke..." this came from my sister as I looked at her. "he would be the only one. Who else has been missing for a week?" that is true as yelling was heard outside of the door before a guard was sent flying past the door and then disappeared on the other side.

"well someone pissed him off..." that's when he came into view... Luke...

 **Luke's POV**

"where is he?!" I yelled as I stomped into the hall holding the armored neck of a guard before throwing him forward and stepping over his unconscious body.

"there you are Luke... where the fuck were you?!" Rage yelled.

"let's just say I had my suspicions... and it appears we have a Turncoat on our hands..." they growled as they looked at the noble. "but how you all doing? It's been a while."

"Luke..." I heard a pained voice say as I looked towards where it came from... as my heart broke at what I saw... Twilight was standing there quietly crying with tears going down her face.

"Hello Twilight." I said with a pleasant smile on my face as Armor got into her field of view and attempted to make it so I couldn't see her. "Love..." immediately in a flash of speed Love appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him into the wall behind cadence and Twilight surprising them. "let's start off by introducing my associates... meet the emotions... let's start with Rage..." he grunted in response .

"next we have Sadness or Juke." he gave a short wave. "then we have Calm or as we like to call him Quiet." he gave a small nod in response. "then we have Happy." he jumped into the air and landed next to Rage who in turn punched him. "then we have Lust."

"yo." he stated from the seat he had commandeered.

"and finally... meet the first emotion and the one you all happened to piss off almost as great as me... Love." he glowed with power as Armor paled. "you find out what has been going on?" he turned his head and nodded as he lifted his left hand and fueled it with dark magic as I narrowed my eyes. "that's a problem."

"speak!" Celestia yelled as I blinked my eyes as I could see all the heartbeats and blood flowing around in the room. This was the only other thing I could do with blood magic and it lasted for 5 minutes. Immediately drawing my SIG with my very last mag from what I found... "I can see you idiots..." immediately firing towards Celestia the bullet entered the invisible unicorns head as I fired many more times all around the room. As soon as I was out of ammunition I sighed. "Love left side." he darted his hand next to him as he picked up a griffon with a crystal on his head. Love slowly turned his head and looked at the pony before he clenched his hand and broke the griffon's throat before throwing him to the floor. "let's begin with what I found." I started to slowly walk forward past the scared ponies and griffons. "I first suspected something when I read a letter that was sent to Spike 1 week ago... something was wrong with Twilights memories..."

"so when I then read about the memory changing was of a certain night two weeks ago when I disappeared with it being with a noble instead of me let's just say it enraged me greatly. And let's just say I wanted to immediately come back here… murder everyone… and then severally injure the noble and making them feel much pain before killing them!" I yelled as Love tensed up. "no need to worry about me going all raging like before Love…" he relaxed his muscles as he dropped shining armor and begun to try and get the crystal out of the Griffons head.

"so as I was saying… I wanted to hurt the noble very much… where I was before all of this happened was that I was going through his stuff for whatever could have happened… and as it turns out… the rebels have some of their magic users diverting to using forbidden magic… such as memory." I stated with a growl. "and it just so happens this particular noble has been funding a small amount of their operations… but with the plan he came up with they would of gotten a limitless supply of funding's. So they sent one of their leaders…" I directed my gaze to the griffon Love was currently getting the crystal out of.

"to ensure that it would be completed and as a fall back… kill the princesses… and by that I mean Lightcrest and Dracul."

"this is high reasons… how do you know if they are true?" Celestia asked slightly as I looked at Love.

"don't you have some power of memory Love?" he gave the little bit signal with his hand as he stood up with the crystal in his right hand. "then why don't you view our little victim's memory…" he glared at me. "yeah yeah and you can do that to…" he walked over to the noble who was just waking up and gripped his head causing said nobles eyes to widen before he disappeared into a pink mist. "Lust can you come over here?"

He got out of the chair as he approached me. "since dark magic is quite close to memory magic… is there anything?" I whispered.

"I might be able to alter the memories of all but I can only fix the other memories… what do you have in mind?" I brought his head in close as I begun to whisper to him my idea and when he pulled away I could tell he was smiling underneath his helmet. "now isn't that a spland idea…" he cracked his knuckles. "this will be the only time I will ever do this though."

"what is going on Luke?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow as Love reappeared and slammed the noble into the wall before snapping his fingers and making a white collar appear around the noble's neck. As soon as he was dropped the noble begun to claw at the collar.

"what is this!" he yelled enraged.

"that collar… is connected to your memories." His eyes widened. "Love searched your memories and connected the collar to specific ones. Knowing how long he was in there you have a lot of memories connected to it."

Love was able to make this collar when he was at his max potential which was very rare. We can't even explain how he is able to do this he just can. "when you think of anything that's connected to the collar your head will go pop!" his eyes widened as he struggled even more to take his collar off… immediately soon after he struggled to take it off his head exploded sending gore everywhere. Screams of fear started out as I sighed. "I just told him… Lust do it quickly…" with a snap of his fingers everyone in the room fell over unconscious as I cringed at what had to be done… "remember Lust. Seal away the girls memories, hide that they know of who you are, and alter them so it was just me who did all of this."

"I'll try my best."

 **Well… that's a thing… now they have a portable music player! Whooooooooooooo! But anyways onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Memories that lie… might not always lie… but hide the truth hidden straight in the description.**_


	43. Chapter 43

I was now in the dungeons. They had all woken up 10 minutes after Lust was done altering their memories. He says he won't be able to do it again for a very long time so he hoped that my plan worked. They put me in a cell across from Shadow who they found and I was happy for that. Shadow I could tell was still over all pissed at me for now showing up after being missing for a week or two…

The guards were at least kind enough to give me a brown rubber ball which I bounced every time it came back to my hand. The course it took was floor to wall then sail through the air back to me. They put a total of 20 size modified rings onto my fingers so I couldn't use my magic. I could still use my blood magic but luckily they did not know that I still had it. They tried to take away my two watches but let's just say many of them may now have concussions.

The gold watch had disappeared when I returned to this dimension so I figured that it only came in times of great need… when I entered the cell I could already tell there was no escape and I was happy to be back. I was also given a book of the guard rules that I could read while in here and as it turns out relationships between a captain and a lower ranked guard were forbidden…

Each rule even listed a list of punishments if the rule was broken. The rule that me and Shadow had broken had only one… Trial… and from what I asked it means it was the worst one… they would first take into account my position and hers. Then they would compare everything that I had done since I became the captain as well as what she did.

Then they would compare my strengths and weaknesses that the Mage will of given them as well as what magic I can use and if I can fly. The only thing secret about this is my blood magic since I can keep it hidden literately among my blood stream…

Thanks to Lust they all don't know about the emotions so I have a trump card still or as I like to say it an ace up my sleeve or two if you count my blood magic… after that they would hear the requests of punishments from the nobles gathered. Then they would start the hearing… they would first introduce the beginning of the hearing, then the crime committed, then who committed the crime being me and Shadow.

Then they would compile everything and ask the female of the two questions first. A small amount of them if they are the lower rank or a larger if they are the captain so she is only going to get a few. Then they would ask me an onslaught of questions as they try to catch me off guard with my answers to add more crimes to the list… although the only crimes I know I committed from doing this is accusing a known noble among the griffons so they actually have to intertwine the councils of both sides… they are most likely considering what they will do in what order now…

From there once they have their information they will choose one of the punishments and unfortunately for me no one can get rid of the punishment but for Shadow she will be relieved from the Canterlot guard and transferred to near the cost. Most punishments are just a dungeon sentence with no chance of getting out… but with my record… there's a chance they might have to do something they haven't done since Celestia and Luna took power…

"It's time prisoners…" I stopped bouncing the ball as I stood up from the bed and approached the doors. They unlocked the door to both of our cell doors as we both stepped out. "Try anything and we have been permitted to kill." I nodded as we got surrounded by them. 4 on each side with two extra in the front and back.

We were then lead out of the dungeons and then into the actual castle. "You really are an idiot you know that…" first words I ever heard from her since I returned.

"Glad to hear your voice again that's for sure…" I then whispered.

"Where the buck have you even been anyway?!" she then yelled as some of the guard looked afraid at her outburst. "For two weeks you were missing! So where were you?!"

"Wouldn't believe me if I even told you. Don't think I'm even allowed to say it anyway."

"Why the buck not?!" she yelled as I looked at her with a serious straight face as she looked surprised.

"Because there are bigger things at work then what anyone could possibly imagine…" I stated before the guard stopped and we soon after. Soon the doors opened as we walked into the court room… I have only ever been in here once when it was empty… but now that nobles filled it with the council at their seats at the other end of the room on the U shaped pedestal they were on. Once we reached the large circle platform we were brought on as collars were put around both of our necks as two green chains shot from two poles as they connected to our collars.

"First we have a captain…" I heard the council pony in the middle mutter. There were 7 of them total on the council with the seventh being the leader. A mare and stallion for each pony race and they would be signified with a crest on their cloaks… they keep their faces hidden when they are on the council. Mares would be on my right side of the podium and stallions on the left. Going from inner to out it would go unicorns, then earth ponies, then finally Pegasus. It appears the seventh was a unicorn. "And then we have his second…"

A Pegasus guard flew up to the ponies and handed out papers to them all before landing and getting back into his position. They began to read them without saying anything as me and Shadow just stood there… luckily I didn't have just two aces but three instead… after about 10 minutes they all placed down their papers at the same time which seemed quite creepy to me. The same Pegasus guard flew up and gave them all one piece of paper which they immediately set down when the next one got theirs.

As soon as the Pegasus guard landed the middle pony raised his head. Still keeping it hidden in his cloak. "we will now take in suggestions for punishments… from what we have read any kind of punishment is acknowledge… but so are rewards…" both Shadow's and my eyes got wide open as guards begun to pass out papers to the pony nobles on the left and the griffon nobles on the right… they haven't diverted from their usual events from what the guards told me…

After about 10 minutes they were all collected and were looked at among the council. After about 3 minutes or so they put the papers down. "Among all of the votes those that were written which will be shortened down to… life sentence…" I narrowed my eyes. "Arena entertainment which will be allowed due to the upcoming completion of the arena…" my eyes then widened. "Execution which hasn't been suggested since before our princesses came into power…" I expected that. "And finally the only good one out of them would be to just let it all go."

Did not expect that. "We now call this trial to order." The middle pony used his magic to hit a gavel on the podium. "We are all here due to a rule that has been with the guard ever since its creation. A rule that was considered the best possible way to prevent any guard from using their position to do whatever they desire. This rule forbid relationships between a captain of the guard and of a guard that was a lower rank then said guard. Those that broke the rules are second in command Shadow Shade… and captain Luke Damson."

"So you do have a second name…"

"Shut up idiot…" she said through gritted teeth.

"These questions will be directed towards Shadow Shade." She nodded in response. "Is it true that you are… were in a relationship with Captain Luke Damson?"

"That is correct."

"Is it true that he didn't know about the rules?"

"That is also correct."

"Please elaborate for us."

"He has been known to be big headed and make his own decisions. I make myself at fault for not notifying him of the rules… but then again I never expected that I would fall for him…" they all nodded in response.

"Last question… what are your true thoughts about Captain Luke Damson?"

"Could you… explain further?" she asked.

"Very well. What did you think of him in the beginning to what you think of him now?"

"In the beginning all I saw him was an overconfident fool. He was our officer during training for I forget how long as he had us work even more and more as a team. That was when I spied that his overconfidence came from the fact that he knew he could do it. I watched as he took command with a smile on my face and named me an officer and his second in command. He has been known to make quite rash decisions when extremely angered."

"Such as when he killed several stallions when he found you being raped?" she slowly nodded. "That trial will be held after the current trial to determine his secondary fate if the current fate isn't execution." Great… "That is all we need to ask. Captain Luke Damson." I looked towards them with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready for your own questioning?"

"I guess so."

"Just as the information said… disrespectful at times…" I heard the Pegasus mare mutter.

"Very well. We shall each ask 5 questions. Let us begin with the mares first. Mare of Pegasus. Would you like to begin?" said mare nodded.

"From what I'm reading your known magic is light, dark, and wind is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is there any other magic we should know about?" she asked. Damnit.

"Yes but it's not going to be told due to it being a trump card in a battle." The nobles begun to mutter stuff like 'he's corrupted' and stuff like that.

"At least he's being honest." Stated the stallion Pegasus.

"My next question is… is it true that you were in a relationship with Mrs. Shade?" she then asked.

"Correct. Is it true that we can skip the boring stuff so I can tell you we don't need to stay for this trial?"

"What do you mean?" this came from the middle stallion.

"What I mean is that I'm not just a captain. I'm a volunteer captain." They all begun to mutter.

"Explain captain." The unicorn mare asked.

"Simple… they keep losing my paperwork in the mail and this hearing should only be happening if I was a full-fledged captain. Currently I am actually just a human ambassador due to them always losing my paperwork but I'm also a volunteer captain."

They began to talk amongst themselves. "And why… do you not just bring it to them?" Shadow asked.

"I try but they keep saying I have to send it in through mail! 3 times I have done that damn paperwork and they always say they never got it!" I stated angrily.

"Since this just… developed… we will instead change the topic of this hearing to the killing of the stallions that had raped Shadow Shade. I must say I am pleased with this development. Guard would you please release Mrs. Shade?" the Pegasus guard nodded as he walked over and pulled a key out of his armor. Inserting it into the pole that the magic was coming from for Shadows collar as it disappeared before he walked over and removed the ring and collar. "Mrs. Shade would you kindly stay around as a witness?" she nodded as the guard led her over to the side.

"Since the hearing has changed so will the questions… each one of us will ask 2 questions but we shall start over. Mare of Pegasus?" she nodded.

"Very well. Is it true that Shadow Shade was raped." I nodded. "Explain how you found out please."

"We were actually coming home from a restaurant that she worked at. I was with Dracul, Twilight, and Lightcrest also and she was in the back of the group. When we realized she was gone a snow storm had approached as I went for her myself. When I eventually found her she was being raped and I just snapped. I had one of my words weapons on me so I killed them all quickly. I comforted her when a guard came and arrested me for murder and rape."

"Thank you for the explanation. My next question is when did this occur?" she then asked.

"A little over a mo- two weeks ago." I quickly righted myself. She nodded as she took my response as the earth pony mare began.

"My first question revolves around your past life if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She nodded.

"What kind of ponies is your race?" I knew what she meant.

"We are the only truly sapient beings where I come from. There are many animals but they cannot talk and are unintelligent." I was going to say idiots but that would be kind of mean towards them.

"Still does not answer my question unfortunately." I nodded.

"It all depends on who you ask. My species are warlike creatures with the only thing to fight is each other. War is common on my planet and there is never complete peace."

"Thank you for adding that."

"Welcome."

"My second question is how much time have you spent being a guard?" she then asked.

"Quite a bit. The only vacation I kind of had was when Celestia had forced me for a few days' vacation. That was when Shadow was unfortunately raped. But I did have the few random days." She nodded in response.

"Leader of the council… would it be alright if I kept my own questions until the very end?" the unicorn mare asked.

"Most certainly. Stallion of Pegasus you may begin."

"Gladly. My first question relates to the incident. Do you have any idea as to why she was raped?" I looked at Shadow as she slowly nodded as I nodded back.

"She had told me that one of them was an ex coltfriend before she came to Canterlot. She hasn't said much about him at all."

"Understandable knowing what occurred. My condolences that it was from an ex. I had the same thing happen to me." She nodded in response. "My second question is why did you have a weapon on you at the time?"

"With my horrible luck and somehow perfect timing bad events always seem to catch up to me. You can't ever be too careful."

"Understandable. Stallion of Earth?" he grunted in response.

"How many lovers do you have?" he asked.

"4. I don't really count that as a question so you can still ask two." I stated.

"Thank you kindly. Just how much do you love the four of them?"

"I love them all greatly. When I first came here I just couldn't accept having a relationship with a different species but as you see me now." I could see a white smirk under that cloak. "You have multiple lovers to dontcha?"

"Yes… I am the one on the council with the most knowledge of herding due to me being in one myself. Although I only have 3 and they are a handful enough." I chuckled a little. "But back to the seriousness… my final question is to what lengths are you willing to go to protect them?"

"Would until my last dying breath count?" he nodded. "Then that would be the answer. If anything happened to any of them I don't know what I would even do."

"Good response. Stallion of unicorns?"

"My first and only question is… do you regret killing them?" he asked as everyone quieted down.

"Yes and no." murmuring. "Yes because they could have just been controlled by their own lust inside of them… and no because they hurt Shadow and if anyone fucking hurts those that I love!" I heard many cracks and shatters as the guards prepared to pounce. "Then they are as good as dead in my eyes before they even realize their own fucking mistakes!" I calmed myself as the guards returned to their original positions as I wondered why they all looked so afraid.

Looking at my hands I saw why they were so afraid… the 20 rings that were on my fingers… were all cracked and shattered and a few seconds after looking at them… they fell apart into dust.

 **And he's a badass and everyone now is most likely going to be very wary of him with that unknown magic of his? But we all do know what it is right? Right?! Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Life sentence… arena entertainment… or execution? What would you choose if you were in this predicament?**_

 **Seriously though. Answer the question in the reviews and take into account everything that has happened. I would like to see your answers but here's the conditions of each one!**

 **Life Sentence – you would never see your lovers again and if you do anything rash and try to break out you will be put to death.**

 **Arena Entertainment – you would be forced to fight for your life without killing your opponents as it's a continuous onslaught and you would have to fight 3 times a week and will eventually die from your wounds.**

 **Execution – just a quick and simple death by a painless spell.**

 **I await all of your decisions and I would like to see them in a Review please and not a PM!**


	44. Chapter 44

"Well…" I started. "Ain't that surprising… I don't think putting anymore rings on me would be necessary…"

"a-a-agreed." Stated the Stallion of Unicorns.

"I have no questions…" the leader of the council stated as he turned his head towards the mare who skipped her turn.

"All my questions were already answered…" he nodded in response.

"I believe we are all one and the same with our agreement… I know that you all have at least one paper of each sentence in your pile?" more nods. "Then pass the paper you would desire forward to me… whichever has the most will win." They began going through their papers but 1 minute later they were all passed in.

"The choice with two papers is let it go so that is null and void." I'm ready to take execution. They have to be afraid of my power after what I showed. "The next there is another with only two answers that that is execution…" called it. "But the winner with three votes is… Arena entertainment…" I stared wide eyed. "Do you accept this punishment?" I nodded in surprise. "Very well… you are free to do as you wish until the starting day of the tournament. I believe the princesses as well as the captain of the day guard would like to speak with you in the throne room. This hearing is over…" Shadow walked over to me with a smile on her face before turning around and bucking me where the sun don't shine.

"Augh!" I could see the stallions on the council all cringe as I fell onto my side gripping my dick.

"THAT'S FOR ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" she then yelled as some of the guard looked afraid… so they do know of her reputation among the night guard. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS LOOKING AT?!" they quickly ran away as she looked at me with a frown and a glare.

"Good to… see you… to…" I said through a pained gritted teeth face.

"Just… get the buck up…"

"Yes… ma'am…" she smirked.

10 minutes later I had regained feeling in-between my legs as I still stumbled around a little still after that. "You kick quite hard you know that…" I told Shadow as we walked through the halls with my hands behind my back.

"I need to to keep your dumbass in place." She stated. "But its… good to have you back…" I could hear the sincerity in her voice as I smiled.

"Good to be back." She turned her head and smiled as we reached the throne room. "I'm suspecting that Armor is going to be quite pissed at me…"

"Well you did take his sisters virginity."

"Like that fact is going to help at all…" I said slouching as we opened the door as I immediately ducked to avoid a magic bolt coming straight for my face. "And I called it!" Shadow immediately walked in as I followed behind her. Spotting the dragon lord, griffon king, Celestia, Luna, and finally the jackass Armor. "How you 5 doing today?" I asked as Armor looked mad.

"I am glad to see that you… are alright after what occurred. I left before I could hear your sentence."

"Arena entertainment." I stated.

"Ah. You never know what the rules for that may be so being sure to prepare." I nodded in response. "We haven't had that in a very long time… not since before my sister's banishment. But I think you understand why you are here?"

"Yes and no. yes because I know armor is extremely pissed off at me and no because well I don't know what else."

"We are here to ask that you stay away from our daughters." And there is the extreme amounts of anger.

"And if I don't?"

"Then by griffon and dragon law you will be punished." I took a step as I appeared walking behind them.

"You really don't want to piss me off at the moment…" I said in a dark tone.

"What… is this!" the griffon king yelled.

"I… cannot… move!" the dragon lord then yelled.

"Simple… I am keeping your movements of your own body very limited by creating an invisible shell around your body with dark magic. You can't see the shell but I can see it plain as day."

"Luke." I turned around and looked at Shadow. "You need to calm down…"

"What would you do… if you disappeared… and had to fight in a war for almost an entire month?" I asked her.

 _I don't know if you should be telling them Luke._

Fuck you Lust I am extremely pissed off at the moment!

"Um…" she started.

"That's just it… none of you don't… what would you do if the leaders of both sides tried to kill you when you first meet them?" I then asked.

 _Luke… you need to calm down your mind… its getting extremely hot in here you know…_

Quiet… I am calm… I'm not letting my rage out just yet… and we will talk about what's happening later.

"I… don't know…" she stated.

"What would you do… if you were in an alternate dimension?" they all froze as Shadow looked confused as I released the shells around the lord and king. They all turned their heads to look at me as I looked serious. "So you all figured it out finally?"

"Alternate…" Armor started. "Dimension?"

"And you wouldn't even believe who were the leaders of both sides." I stated turning so I was facing them fully.

"Who?" the lord asked.

"Why… none other than the sister princesses of course." Their eyes widened as Luna and Celestia looked greatly surprised. "There are things I will not say of what occurred there… but I will say if you piss me off you will end up like all of the guards from both sides that came at me… with only enough pieces of you to fill a soup can sized coffin."

 **Whoooooooooooooo TF2!**

"What can you say?" Shadow asked as she approached.

"What I can say is that there is a chance I will go 'missing'" I used air quotes with my fingers. "Again to go to another dimension. Unknowing of what I will face it's only a matter of time."

"Since when did you get smart?" she asked.

"I don't know really." I put a hand to my chin. "Maybe it's when I wasn't around you?" I could see a literal tick mark appear on her forehead as she turned around and bucked… again where the sun don't shine. "Augh!" falling to my knees I could see that the lord, kind, and Armor were all cringing and crossing their legs. "Why…"

"Buck you!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"You know… you love me…" I groaned out through the pain. "Oh that hurts like hell!"

"Not even my mate is that bad…" I heard the king mutter.

"Just think of when she's pregnant…" his eyes widened as he paled and hid behind the king. "So what's got you two so buddy buddy?"

"We had come to terms with both sides a week after you went missing. We had a chance to talk and we had agreed on a marriage pact to combine our nations in marriage." The king stated. "But that was kind of ruined when you stopped the marriage."

"Well screw you two to…" I stated standing back up. "That's twice in a day she has done that… also how about we get back on topic of what you wanted be here for."

"Very well. We wanted to know just where you had gone as well as give you a warning to stay away from their daughters and my captain's sister." Celestia stated.

"Well you're going to have to kill me to stay away from them that's for sure." I cracked my knuckles as I was surrounded in a black glow. They all took a step back away from me.

"That can be arranged…" Armor stated through gritted teeth.

"You know something armor I basically have the advantage here…" I stated with a smile. "I didn't just earn war experience…" I brought out my wings out of the shadows in my shirt as I flew into the air. "I was taught how to fly… so I have 3 kinds of magic… the ability to fly… and war experience? Would that even be a fair fight on your part." I landed and put my wings away and started to walk towards the doors. "If I find out you forced your daughters… or your sister… I directed to the three of them as I was once again surrounded in a black glow. "Not even Celestia and Luna will save you from my wrath…"

Exiting the throne room I found Shadow standing by the door as I smiled. "Shall we find the others?"

"Depends… just what happened in their?" she asked.

"As you know I got threatened and then I threatened them back just before I walked out."

"You're going to get yourself killed you know that?" she stated shaking her head.

"yep." Popping the p she glared at me as we begun to walk around until eventually asking for directions from a guard who was reluctant to give them to me. Following his directions we soon reached the first room… Twilights… "I am so not ready for what's going to most likely happen.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Her turning into a purple Shadow." I moved out of the way in time for her buck as she then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Princess Cadence?" Shadow asked surprised as it was cadence as she opened the door.

"What can I help you… two with?" she asked then noticing me.

"Is Twilight here?" I asked.

"Yes she is… I have been trying to calm her down but this is her first time ever finding love… she has been thinking that you don't love her anymore and that's why you left." She said with a saddened smile.

"Can I… talk to her?" she nodded as she walked out of the doorway and next to Shadow as I walked in and closed the door. Spotting Twilight lying on the bed with her back faced towards the door. "Twilight…" she turned her head before looking forwards once more. "Are you alright?" I heard a slight sniffle. "Cadence told me why you're like this… it's not because of what you're thinking…" I stated sitting down on the bed.

"Then why?" she stated in a near whisper. "Why did you leave?"

"It wasn't by choice I could tell you that. I haven't even told Celestia and Luna the full details besides two words…"

"And what might those be?" she asked angrily. "New love? No relationship? Worthless mare?"

"None of those and you are very far off… alternate dimension." She stiffened. "I fought in a war for almost a month of another version of Equestria. Maybe in the future we can talk about what it was like but I promise you I never left willingly. You four are all that I need to live on and that's what kept me going."

"Really?" she sat up and looked at me with blood shot eyes.

"Really…" I pulled her into a hug as she hugged me back. "As I said you four mean everything to me. I would never leave you unless it meant that you four would be safe from anything that would happen."

"You mean…" she started as I hugged her tighter.

"I am not ever going to leave any of you willingly that's for damn sure." I heard some sniffling as she hugged me tighter as I felt a wetness on my shirt as she slowly cried. I kept on holding her as she cried into my chest until I heard the soft snooze that she fell asleep. It's going to be a while before things return to the way they were that I could tell. After carefully getting out of her grip which she kept up even though she was asleep I laid her to bed as I pulled the covers up.

I soon realized that it was nighttime so it wasn't a surprise that she fell asleep anymore as I exited the room to find no one in the hall. They must of gotten bored of waiting was what I figured as I walked towards my room… I'll have to visit Dracul and Lightcrest tomorrow. Soon reaching the room I found it was locked. Sighing I walked around until I eventually found Shadow in her armor. "Hey Shadow."

"Finally done with Twilight?" I nodded in response. "Lightcrest and Dracul met with me earlier and I told them what was happening. They said they were in your room."

"I just tried my room to find it locked." She tossed something as I fumbled around with it before catching hold of it.

"The princess made keys for us. She didn't get the chance to give you your own key and I still have Twilights." I nodded. "How is she?"

"She fell asleep after crying a little as I gave a small boring speech."

"That's my you alright…"

"Hey!" she giggled.

"Unlucky for you though…" she stated. "Since you're a volunteer captain… princess Luna and princess Celestia are going to have to find a permanent captain…"

"I kind of expected that. I'll just be here in case the guard ever need any help."

"That would be kind of helpful… or you can just turn in that Celestia be damned paperwork!" she grew bigger… metaphorically as the look of her just scared the hell out of me.

"Hey! They always say I have to mail it in and it always gets lost at some point!" she stormed off without saying a word as I sighed and crossed my arms. "I owe her later that's for sure…" I looked at the key once more before I begun walking towards my room once more. Soon reaching my room I sighed… I had a lot of fun as the captain of the night guard but all fun ends at some point. Holding the key in my left hand I unlocked the door and walked inside to find that both Lightcrest and Dracul had fallen asleep on my bed… in a way where I would have to get into the middle of them so I could get into the bed to fall asleep.

Everywhere else though to sleep was gone. No chairs… nothing. I sighed as I approached the bed and carefully maneuvered myself in the middle of the two of them before I fell asleep… and found myself opening my eyes in the training realm. "Bout damn time." I looked to my right to find all of the emotions just hanging around. "We got work to do for the arena…" I nodded as I summoned my sword and encased myself in my magic… before charging at them as they jumped from where they were as they charged at me…

 **What shall happen the next day I don't know but my mind does! I don't really have anything to say besides I still need more alternate dimensions. Anything you can think of will do if it fits my requirements. Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **To change your way of life… is to change your self being… to change where you live and your life… is to start anew…**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Warning beginning of chapter has minor clop that may evolve into a full on lemon!**

I woke up in the morning to light touching. Slowly opening my eyes I found that my shirt must of come off over night. I could see Dracul's claw tracing circles over my chest gently before I turned my head to look at her. "So where have you been for the past two weeks?" she asked gently with a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't believe me if I even told you." I whispered to her as I gave her a quick kiss. "I'm just glad to be back." She gave a seductive grin as I felt rubbing on my dick. "You know Lightcrest is still asleep!"  
I whisper yelled.

"So what?" she said again giving an evil smirk as I felt another spot of rubbing as my dick slowly got bigger. Looking to my left Lightcrest was smiling seductively. "Good morning Lightcrest…" Dracul then stated seductively…

"Good morning…" she stated as my eyes widened.

"You know she actually is Bisexual…" I looked at Dracul. "you don't know how many times she has looked at my ass before I confronted her… she actually has a fetish for being dominated…" my eyes widened even more. "While you were gone…" they both got right up to me. "We got real close… it's a shame though that your simple sperm can't impregnate us…"

"Is that so?" I asked as Lightcrest moved down to get off my pants.

"yes… we remembered the day when we were checked on by pony doctors… when we had been so called filled with the bird nobles sperm… but instead it was yours… they said we can't get impregnated by them and our fathers both know this since we regained that memory…" my pants were slowly slid off...

 **Lemon or clop depending on what word you prefer.**

As they were slid of my erection slowly popped upwards as the size of it surprised me… it had gotten bigger that's for sure… the width of it was also bigger to about one and a half inches… it looked like it also grew an inch… "Now doesn't that look tasty… bird lock the door…" Dracul stated.

"Yes mistress." She got off the bed and walked over to the door. Proceeding to pull out a key and lock it.

"Now… why don't you put the key in a place where it could be… found…?" Dracul stated with a seductive grin as her eyes widened.

"But mist-"

"Did I hear some mouth?" Dracul snarled as Lightcrest shook her head. "Good…" Lightcrest then proceeded to lay down onto her back as she held the key in her left claw… before I watched with surprise and amusement as she slowly pushed it into her vagina. I could see her shiver a little at the cold metal before she stopped and was blushing greatly… "Get off the bed… Luke…" I did as she asked as she got off as well. "Bird… lay down onto the bed… on your back."

"Yes mistress." She stated quickly as she rushed over and laid down on the bed. Dracul got back on with her pussy hanging over Lightcrest's face as she pulled me to a kneeling position with my dick rubbing against her pussy causing her to moan as Dracul hit her.

"Did anyone tell you to make a noise?" she snarled.

"No mistress…" Dracul gave an evil grin.

"Good… now… lick…" she forced her pussy down as some of Lightcrest's beak entered her pussy. I could see her licking around as Dracul moaned very softly and slightly. "Why don't you give her some of your own punishment? She really likes it when her feathers are… handled without care." I nodded as I stared down at Lightcrest who was putting her full attention on making sure her orders were fulfilled. Soon though I grabbed onto the feathers near her pussy… and gave them a small twist…

I could hear her muffled screams of pain which caused me to immediately stop wide eyed and worried. "She's alright… just look at her pussy… see how wet it is?" I looked to find that she was right… it was even wetter than before I even grabbed her feathers. "Why don't you… try to find the key." Lowering myself I came face to body with her pussy.

Moving my hands to in front of me I slowly opened her pussy causing her to moan a little. As I stretched it to its max she moaned even more as I could see a small glint of gold in the morning sunlight… using my right hand I used my fingers to enter her pussy as she moaned more but the key was just out of my reach. From the hmph I heard from Dracul it was easy to tell that she could see my small amounts of annoyance. "You know you can just stick your entire hand into her right?"

Really? It's like she's giving suggestions yet giving orders at the exact same time. But isn't that going to hurt like hell when I do that? Screw it… they could of hidden their keys cause I know Lightcrest took my own key out of my pocket to lock the door. I slowly slid the tips of my fingers in as she moaned even more as this felt kind of disgusting but also quite fun… I'm turning insane…

As I slowly slid my hand in I soon found resistance as I struggled a little to force my way in before my entire hand plus an inch of my arm went in. hearing a muffled scream I could feel her cum all over my hand as I begun to move my hand around as she moaned some more until I found the key and pulled it out. My entire hand plus an extra 3 in inches up my arm were soaking wet from being inside of her. As I held the key up it was quickly snatched away by Dracul as she tossed it to the side.

"I think that's enough play time… enter her already." She stated as I got back up and put my dick at her entrance… before immediately jamming it into her all the way as she moaned greatly. I begun to slowly thrust in and out of her as Dracul grabbed my head with her hands and then pulled me into a passionate kiss as I moved my hips and put my left hand onto her shoulder and right hand up to her cheek as I slowly stroked her scales.

The kiss lasted a while as I continued to thrust into Lightcrest as I felt myself hitting her wall in the back… I sped up even faster as her pussy clenched down onto my dick causing me to get closer and closer to cumming. Soon thought I reached down my right hand and inserted my fingers into her pussy with Lightcrest's beak as she pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly as I fiddled around with my two fingers.

"I'm… cumming…" I heard Lightcrest moan as I felt myself on the verge as well. I quickened my thrusts before I pulled back and gave one final thrust as I cummed. She let out a scream of pleasure and joy as I felt a force of cum come from the opposite direction as we both cummed at the same time… I could feel quite a lot of cum spill out as I slowly pulled out. When I was fully out I was covered in the sperm as Dracul cummed all over my fingers and Lightcrest's face.

Dracul gave a seductive smirk as she pulled herself off and turned herself around so she was laying down on top of Lightcrest as she moved her left arm underneath and spread her pussy. "My turn big boy…" either she went into heat again or she's addicted to my dick… and I don't think it's either of those.

Positioning my still erect dick at her entrance I entered her swiftly as she arched her back and her face turn into one of pleasure as I begun to pound the ever living hell out of her. "Harder! Harder!" she said with great difficulty as her words soon turned to mush as she kept her back arched as I did as she asked and thrusted in and out of her with all of my might as she cummed once as I didn't even feel myself close.

The slaps became loud as my thighs hit her own as I felt another orgasm come from her as I finally felt myself getting close. "I'm about to cum Dracul!" I notified her.

"Do it inside… let us become one once more!" I quickened my thrusts like I did so with Lightcrest before once more giving a final thrust into her as she cummed again as I cummed for a second time. Pulling myself out I then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

 **Clop or Lemon over!**

As I stepped into the shower I couldn't help but feel weird inside after what just happened… maybe it's because I still feel bad for killing their alternate selves… I begun to wash my body of the cum. I wonder where Rose is… I haven't seen her in a very long time so I'm going to need to find out.

After washing myself up and getting my clothes back on I found and washed the key before using it to get out of the room. Walking through the halls I wondered where Shadow was at the moment when I eventually made it to the dining hall to get something to eat to find Celestia eating. "morning." I stated as she looked from her own meal and smiled.

"Well good morning to you too… have a nice night?" she asked.

"Yep. Quick question. Where the hell is my daughter? I haven't seen her."

"To be honest she just comes and goes… only notifying Mrs. Shade of where she's going." She said going back to a neutral face. "You should check her school since today is a school day for the young."

"Sure. I'll be off then." I turned around to walk towards the door.

"Before you leave…" I stopped and turned my head. "Come take a seat." I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over and took a seat next to her as she floated scrolls in her magic over to me. "These are your replacements…"

"Replacements?" my eyes widened after thinking about it.

"Yes… I took the courtesy to help my sister with her new guard captain… these are the final ones to be chosen of the procedure between me and my sister." I begun to look through them. "What do you think?"

"Either you have horrible taste in guards…" I showed her one of the scrolls. "Or you two are complete idiots…" she looked annoyed. "I mean just look at this! It's very easy to tell that their backstories are all bullshit! I mean seriously a Pegasus fending off a dozen sharks at the same time underwater?! What kind of idiots are your guards to even accept this!"

"What do you… think then." She asked through gritted teeth as I stared at her with annoyance.

"I want every scroll of everyone that you looked over to be captain… every… single… one… if possible by the time I return from checking up on Rose."

"Very well. I hope you know what you're doing." I nodded as I stood up and begun walking towards the door. After about an hour of walking through the town I finally got directions to the school from a passing guard. Soon reaching the school I could hear that they were in the middle of lesson so I leaned up against the wall.

"And that's what I do for my job." So something like career day huh?

"Thank you Mr. Quicksilver… Rose Garden."

"Um…" I could hear her say.

"Where's your parents?" I could hear a feminine voice asked as I looked inside.

"Don't forget Mrs. Bee that she's an orphan." A colt stated from the front row.

"Now who's an orphan?" I asked with a smile walking in as they all looked at me. I raised an eyebrow as I smiled seeing a few of the night guard I recognized. "Ah Quick Wing, Soul Edge, and Night Wind. How you three doing this fine day?" she nodded with a smile.

"We have been doing well captain."

"Daddy?" I turned to look at Rose as she ran over and hugged me.

"Man I haven't seen you in a few weeks haven't I?"

"Hello Mr.…" I looked at who I thought was the teacher.

"Luke Damson. Just call me Luke." I said picking up Rose and setting her onto my shoulder. "I'm Rose's adoptive father. Even have the paperwork somewhere in the castle to prove it."

"Are you a noble?" a filly asked raising her hoof.

"Nope. I'm actually the captain of the night guard although not for much longer." Quick Wing looked confused.

"What do you mean sir?" he asked.

"Simple. My paperwork just hasn't been going through to make me a citizen of Equestria so I'm allowing the princesses to find a replacement… although they failed greatly as that's what I'm going to be doing when I get back. So which ones yours?" he motioned to the filly and colt next to him. "They look like precious gems."

"That they are sir." I smiled.

"Your off duty so get rid of the sir crap." He smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Damson would you like to kindly explain what you do?" I nodded.

"Not much different than a regular night guard jobs… although I seem to have horrible bad luck…" I muttered crossing my arms."

"Like when you got Foalnapped." Soul Edge stated.

"Also when you protected the princesses of the dragon lord and griffon king…"

"Also when-"

"I think that's enough you three… I have enough to worry about now with her mothers." I stated with a smile.

"Mothers?" Rose asked confused as I looked at her.

"What? You thought just because I adopted you Dracul, Lightcrest, Shadow, and Twilight aren't your mothers?" I asked with an even bigger smile. "What the heck has been going on in that little mind of yours!" I stated rubbing her hair.

"Stop it!" she giggled as I did so with a short laugh.

"Is that all you need to know?" I asked the teacher as she nodded. "Good. Now Rose when you're done come straight to the castle okay?"

"Okay daddy!" she stated with a smile as I set her down.

"Man do I have a lot of work to do when I get back… I can't trust Celestia or Luna to choose a replacement…"

"Good luck sir… you always hated paperwork and karma has come straight back at-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence… I may be quitting but I know a certain mare you three are deathly afraid of…" they paled very quickly at the thought as they crossed their hind legs. The teacher looked surprised. "See you around sweetie." I turned around and walked out of the school and back towards the castle. Soon returning I was notified of where the scrolls were placed as I went me old captain quarters. Soon getting there I sighed as I spotted all of the scrolls as I grabbed a passing guard. "Could you please notify the chefs to prepare a large pot of coffee."

"Um… yes sir… how strong do you require?" he asked as I opened the door to let him see as his eyes widened. "The strongest they got…"

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Who says lightning never strikes the same place twice?**_


	46. Chapter 46

The next morning… 6 large coffee pots that gave 12 mugs of coffee each… and I had finally sent the final scroll to Celestia as I cleaned up the office so the maids could bring the scrolls away. Soon though a scroll appeared in a golden glow as I caught it as it fell. Opening it I groaned greatly.

 _Dear Luke_

 _Unfortunately just as you sent the scroll information a military class noble had volunteered to become the captain. In two days he will arrive from his vacation to be reviewed for the position. The one you chose will be considered as a secondary._

 _From Celestia_

I hate you so fucking much…

…

…

…

…

…

So…

…

…

…

Fucking…

…

…

…

Much…

…

…

…

Leaving the room I opened the door in time for Shadow to be close to knocking on the door. She smiled when she saw me. "I didn't see you yesterday. Where were ya?" she asked.

"Let's just say… paperwork…" she cringed a little. She didn't like paperwork all that much either. "And in the end it all turns out to have been done for nothing."

"This might be the only time… but I feel bad for you…" I sighed. "So what you going to do now?"

"Might go to Ponyville… I don't really know. Canterlot has been a good home but I fear me being here might end horribly with the guard."

"True. It was good while you were a captain. Although when you are no longer captain the guard won't listen to you no matter what is happening…"

"I kind of expected that. So that means if anything bad happens in the future I can't rely on the guard for any assistance. Although while in Ponyville I will be training to get stronger for the arena in just a couple months. Maybe try to get better at flying."

"That would be wise wouldn't it?" I closed the door.

"So what you doing?"

"I was searching for you… apparently the guards are required to go out on patrols every once in a while… I leave tomorrow with about 5 other guards near the east coast. I won't be able to see you until the arena with what areas we are going to look into." I sighed. "But if it turns out you did something stupid when I get back… let's just say we won't have to worry about having foals in the future." I paled at the thought as she turned around. "I need to go get packed up… I won't see you until the arena so try to make the best of me being gone alright?" she said with a sly smile as I nodded with my own smile.

Watching her walk away I couldn't help but worry for her… although I am wondering just what's going to happen during so. "Hello captain…" I heard a familiar voice behind me say as I turned around to see Blueblood. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Things have been doing kind of well prince blueblood…" I may not have liked him but he was a prince.

"It's unfortunate that you have to get a replacement. You did such a good job." He was using sarcasm like it was the way of life.

"Is there any reason for you being here prince blueblood?" I asked him with a frown.

"Just that you aren't protected anymore… I still haven't forgiven you for humiliating me in front of the public… so you might want to watch your back. My auntie wanted me to give you this as well." He tossed a scroll at me with his magic as I barely caught it. He walked away with a proud stride as I wondered what the scroll held. She could have just sent it to me like she normally does…

Opening it I looked amazed at what it wrote.

 _Dear Luke_

 _I wanted to keep this scroll from being traced but unfortunately the council has asked that today you are no longer a guard captain for fear of you doing something. They notified me earlier and I trust that my nephew got this to you._

 _Another thing is that they want you out of the castle… and Canterlot for that matter and I can't get them away from their decision. They say it's because you might look for the plans of what's going to happen during your sentence… but I would like to also thank you… the wedding the crystal that you had gotten was another one of my sister's crystals so she is getting near in getting her magic back._

 _Twilight has agreed to house the three of you, knowing that Lightcrest and Dracul won't let you leave again, again in her home. I have suggested you to the mayor of Ponyville to help you search for means of employment for repent of what has occurred. They expect you out by the next hour when you receive this._

 _From Celestia_

 _PS… I am afraid you must now use honorifics due to what the council desire again._

I picked up the ticket that had fallen to the floor as I sighed. So basically I was right to decide to leave Canterlot but this is going to be a lot of trouble…

An hour later I was on the train and Dracul and Lightcrest agreed to come down the next day. Currently I was sitting in the back car of the train as I watched a storm in the distance that we were going straight towards. I was worried due to me being able to tell that it was pouring… hailing… snowing… lightning… thunder… "Attention passenger's attention passengers a storm that was brewing over the Everfree forest has traveled over our path so we suggest all windows be closed and make sure all of your belongings are tightly stored away. That is all."

Luckily no windows were open in my car as I made sure I had everything in a secure place I stared at the storm with worry.

 _I have a bad feeling about this Lucas…_

"I know Lust… and stop calling me Lucas. Have the others be ready to come out just in case anything bad happens."

 _At least there aren't many ponies on the train today._

"I'm sure I saw at least 3 others not counting the train crew. But if something bad does happen there aren't many we need to help." I stated as small sounds of impacts begun to hit the roof as we entered the edge of the storm. The sky was a complete black… not even the sun was making it through the clouds… then came all the loud sound of the train being pelted by the insane weather.

Lightning though was happening every few seconds as I gripped the seat I was in tightly. "Attention passengers due to the massive amounts of lighting we ask you all go to the middle car now." I got up from my seat and put my sword onto my side just in case as I quickly made my way to the middle call to find the three other passengers. There was just the amount of passengers I thought… 3.

"What in Equestria were they thinking letting that storm pass out of nopony zones?" came from the yellow Pegasus towards several other Pegasus. "I mean seriously?"

"Spitfire just calm down. You have been on edge since the show last week." This came from a stallion Pegasus who was a light blue color.

"Not my fault the unicorns messed up their job!" she yelled angrily. She reminds me of Shadow… "Again!" definitely like Shadow. She spotted me looking at her. "What are you looking at?!" they all looked at me. I smirked at what she said. "Why are you smirking?!" she then yelled.

"Just comparing you to one of my lovers. She acts almost exactly like you." I said with a smile as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you insulting me?" she then asked in a voice that made me almost want to say if I was or not.

"No ma'am. You asked why I was smirking so I answered." I said with a smile.

"Smartass…" she sat back down and crossed her front legs as she looked out the window.

"Sorry about her. The captain has been quite… mad due to the failure of one of our stunts in our recent show." The stallion stated.

"Ah. And stunts?"

"We're performers. The names Soarin. The captain's name is Spitfire and this is Fleetfoot."

"sup."

"names Luke Damson." I stated as he nodded with a smile on his face. "how come you ain't flying?"

"we like to take the train every once in a while. See the scenery while taking a break from flying." He said.

"but not today?" I said with a smirk.

"unfortunately…" he said with a sigh. "so where you heading?" he then asked bringing his head up with a smile.

"Ponyville."

"same. Manager rented us a few of the best rooms in Ponyville." He said with a smile.

"vacation?" I asked.

"yes. After what happened at our last show most of our equipment needs to be repaired. I don't think we are going to be using any magic in our stunts for a long while… or never…"

"those unicorns are idiots! Activating it just before told and almost grounding one of my flyers!" Spitfire yelled enraged. "damn idiots!"

"calm down Spits…" Fleetfoot stated with a groan. "we are all mad at what happened." A large boom with lightning hitting nearby caused us all to jump. "um… what's going on out there?" I looked outside to find nothing as I sighed.

"unless the storm is just utterly pissed… or mother nature is on her period…" I stated turning back around and sitting cross legged. The train suddenly lurched to a stop catching the three Pegasus off guard as I braced myself against the wall and post. When the train stopped I looked outside to find the weather was getting worse.

"attention passengers we had to make an emergency stop due to several trees being collapsed on the tracks. Due to the intensity of the storm we are going to be unable to get rid of them so we might be stuck here for a while. That is all." The Pegasus trio all groaned.

 _Think we could get rid of the blockage?_

There's a chance but with that storm…

 _Its unnatural that's what it is… a storm that rains, hails, snows, thunders, and lightning? It's unnatural._

The Pegasus seems to think that it's natural. Who is good to go?

 _Me, Juke, and Quiet at the moment._

Be ready then.

I stood up from my seat as the Pegasus got back to their hooves. "well aren't we in a pickle." Soarin stated.

"I'm going to try and get rid of the blockage." I stated making sure I was prepared.

"dude you're going to get wrecked out in that weather!" Soarin yelled as the other two looked at me as if I had a death wish.

"luckily I have magic on my side along with wings. Plus I don't feel like being trapped here for a long period of time." I stated as I walked towards the front before eventually getting to the car that had the train crew in it.

"we can't plow through it! It would damage the engine!" I walked straight past them as they didn't notice me. Reaching the door I sighed.

Any ideas?

 _Wind magic would be highly inaccurate and light magic in this darkness would be highly ineffective. Only choice is dark magic but with these high winds…_

So we should rely on pure strength?

 _How about first of all just checking out the blockage then coming back in so we can actually come up with a better plan. We won't last 3 minutes in this weather._

Opening the door I heard some yelling directed towards me. "what the buck are you doing?!"

"checking out the blockage. I'll be back in a minute." I stated with no emotions in my voice as I stepped out… to immediately be pelted by the elements as it tried to blow me away. Grabbing onto the engine car I could see why none of them tried to get out here… the wind made it so movement was nigh impossible without being blown away… the snow and rain made it near impossible to see… the hail made the body go into pain… the thunder and lightning made it so hearing was nigh impossible…

"come… on out…" I muttered as the three appeared before immediately planting their armored hands into the ground. We slowly worked our way over before spotting the trees that had collapsed.

"its! Bad!" I could hear Lust yell barely. Suddenly Lightning struck the trees as we were all flown back by the hit… "look! Tree!" I looked with what vision I could as my eyes widened. The trees weren't destroyed by the hit like they should be… but were instead pulsing with electricity!

"must! Inside!" the three immediately got over to me and helped me with great struggle over to the train before they disappeared… reaching the door the train crew saw me through the window and quickly opened the door and let me inside.

"how's the blockage?" one of them asked after giving me a few minutes of rest.

"it wasn't natural…" I stated before lifting my head to look at them. "I watched a lightning bolt hit the downed trees… and instead of shattering to pieces… they pulsed with electricity. As if they were made from metal."

"how strange." One of them stated. "but are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I could barely see out there and hear myself think. Depending on the storm we might be stuck here for a long while."

"Coal Digger go and check our food supplies." A mare covered in soot nodded and ran off. "Security Measure go and check on our other passengers." The stallion saluted before walking off.

"what about me sir?" asked a stallion with another mare and stallion behind him.

"I want you to gather all of our other supplies and prep areas for sleeping. Check and see if we have any emergency scrolls to send for some help." They nodded before they ran off as he turned back to me. "anything else I should know about?"

"besides making sure that we can ration what food we have for a while no… I can't think of anything else. I have been in a situation similar to this before." He nodded. "how about you?"

"once when the tracks were flooded over. We couldn't see that day and we were trapped onboard. The water around us had some deadly species. We lost a few ponies brave enough to try the waters before we found out what exactly was in the water."

"any other times?" he shook his head. "then my experience is much like this one then yours was."

"what do you suggest?" he asked.

"at some point electricity is going to run out right?" he nodded his head. "make sleeping areas where two can sleep together so they share body warmth. If any of your crew knows fire magic or something we might have to sacrifice one of the cars to start a fire to keep warm."

"sounds like a good plan… the back cars don't get much electricity but the wiring will need to be tempered with between the cars which will most likely cause injury due to the storm." He stated.

"I can worry about those. As far as I know I'm the only one with a weapon is that correct."

"we have batons but that's all we have." He stated helping me to the feet.

"then be ready… because those trees out there mean more then what we may all be thinking." He nodded as the mare covered in soot returned.

"we have enough food to give 3 meals for all of the train's occupants for a day or so. We aren't prepared for long periods of time."

"ration the food then. Make it so breakfast is the only food given and make it so then they get all of their nutrients during said meal." I stated as the mare nodded and walked off.

"I would have never thought of that… my mind is just thinking about what would happen this time."

"worry about that when the time comes. If anything occurs come to me okay?" he nodded. "I'll be with the three other passengers." I walked back a few cars before I reached the three Pegasus who were talking amongst themselves. "you three alright?" they turned to look at me.

"Luke! You're alright!" Soarin yelled with a smile.

"I checked out the blockage… something strange is going on here and I don't like it." I stated sitting down in the booth as they joined me. Soarin next to me with the two mares on the other side. "those trees blocking us look natural… but they don't act it that's for sure."

"what did you see?" Fleetfoot asked.

"I watched them get struck by a bolt of lightning…"

"and it damaged them right?" Spitfire said unimpressed as I slowly shook my head.

"they pulsed with electricity… not even the bolt damaged those trees." Their eyes widened. "either trees started to evolve and take on metal forms… or these trees were made to be metal."

"anypony have any idea of what we should do?" Soarin asked.

"simple. The crew is checking the supplies and forever how long we are here we are going to have one meal that gives us the nutrients we need for breakfast. Electricity will be cut off from the back cars from here and areas to sleep will be set up with two per area to share body heat…"

"so that means you and me Soarin!" Fleetfoot said with a smile.

"you sure?" Soarin said eyeing Spitfire. "you know the captain…"

"yeah I'm sure… she's a big mare isn't that right." She glared at me as I sighed.

 _You're in a lot of trouble aren't you?_

Damn right I am… if her attitude is normally like that mane and tail of hers… I hate to see her when she's utterly pissed off…

 **And he's in trouble! I won't be able to type at all this weekend due to me having to do an ordeal for boy scouts known as the Order of the Arrow! Wish me luck and this is the date of the day I first go to it so I will remember it for all eternity:**

 **4/15/2016**

 **Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Are you sure I'm forgetting something? Let's see... sword… check… angry lovers… check… daughter… che- uh oh…**_


	47. Chapter 47

"Anypony want to play go fish?" Soarin asked as he lifted up a pack of cards.

"Sure! I'm game." Fleetfoot said with a smile.

"Same game in my world actually. Just have to learn what the face cards look like." He pulled out the cards and laid them out before me. The first one was of an Earth pony.

"This is the Joker." He pointed towards one of a Pegasus. "This is the queen." He pointed towards the unicorn. "And finally this is the queen." I nodded as he put them back into the deck. "How about you Spitfire?" he then asked her.

"Fine…" he smiled as he shuffled the deck, don't ask how because even my mind can't comprehend just how he did so, and then sent out 5 cards to each player. Picking up my hand I begun to think about the storm as it continued to pound against us. "Luke…" I looked at Soarin. "Do you have any 3's?"

"nope." He quickly took a card as it became my own turn. "Fleetfoot got any 5's?" she grumbled words as she gave me a 5 as I placed it down as a pair. Getting the first point of the group.

"Any 3's Soarin?" Spitfire asked with a smile.

"I knew I should have asked you…" Soarin stated as he slid the card over as we both had pairs. This game was going to go on for a while…

About ten minutes later Spitfire won. She had a great poker face that's for sure. I came in second with Fleetfoot in a close third… with Soarin having only one pair in the end. "Buck it…" Soarin said hitting his head onto the table with a groan.

"You need to stop second guessing yourself!" Fleetfoot said with a laugh.

"It's not my fault that the captains stare makes me second guess!" he stated throwing his hooves into the air as we all shared a laugh. Suddenly an image made of mist appeared to my left surprising us as voices were heard.

"Are you sure you have the right lines twilight?" I heard a familiar baby dragon's voice ring out.

"Yes I'm sure!" suddenly an image appeared of the library with Twilight and Spike. The three looked surprised as I smiled.

"Hey Twilight!" I said as they looked at the image. "So you used the complex mist spell again huh?" she nodded.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "The train was supposed to arrive earlier."

"Yeah. Trees are down in front of the tracks and we are trapped in a massive storm. Hail, rain, snow, winds, thunder, lightning, everything that you can think of its happening."

"I thought so… Rainbow said she had seen a storm brewing in the Everfree but was too busy to check it out."

"Uh…" I heard Soarin mutter as I looked at the faces of the three Pegasus.

"She's using a spell that princess Celestia had developed. This is like the second time I know she has used it." I told them.

"Should I notify the princess of what's going on?" Twilight asked with worry.

"Might want to actually. The trains blocking our path aren't natural at all. I was out there and when lightning struck it it didn't even harm it… but instead pulsed with electricity." She put a hoof to her chin.

"That does sound strange… I'll let Lightcrest and Dracul know what's going on. They said through a scroll that they would arrive tomorrow…" she said. "Is Rose with you?" I raised an eyebrow until my eyes widened as I face palmed as she narrowed her eyes. "I guess it's for the best that she isn't… ill notify Lightcrest about Rose then…"

"I'm in big trouble when I get out of this aren't I?" I asked.

"Yes you are… I'm tempted to let Shadow know…" I paled.

"Knowing her she will send a hail mary from wherever she is and hit me no matter what." They all looked at me confused. "A hail mary is a term used in a sport in my dimension. They throw a ball from a random distance with very low chances of getting caught."

"Understandable knowing her." Twilight said with a smile. "Is anything else going on?"

"Besides the fact the storm is not letting up we might be here for a few days."

 **I am for some reason having a Deja vu moment from a dream I had a long time ago…**

"I'll try to have the princess have some weather experts check out the storm from a safe area… and um… I'm sorry for what happened…" she said with a saddened tone as the Pegasus looked at me with confusion.

"I understand why it happened twilight at least a little bit. Just gives me more time with you girls." She smiled.

"I will let you know if anything comes up… stay safe alright?" she said with a smile as I nodded as the mist disappeared.

"So… Twilight Sparkle… element of magic…" Soarin started.

"Is not just a friend of yours…" Fleetfoot then said.

"But is a…"

"Yes she's one of my lovers… I am also a lover to a night guard, princess of griffons, and princess of dragons." Their jaws hit the floor as I smirked. "I also have an adopted daughter who I had forgotten about…" they looked at each other with wide eyes. "What?"

"Did not expect you to be a…"

"Just… stop. Do any of you know a game known as BS?" they looked confused as I brought the cards together and gave an evil grin… "This is going to be a lot of fun…"

After explaining the game and giving them all their cards the one with the spade started first I think. "Two aces." Fleetfoot stated as I continued to organize my cards as Soarin was next.

"3 twos." He stated.

"BS Soarin." He sighed as he picked up the cards as I picked two of my three threes. "2 threes." Spitfire was next.

"1 four." She said with a straight poker face.

"4 fives." Fleetfoot stated with a smile as I looked at my hand. I had no fives and considering that Soarin and Spitfire are looking at their own cards they don't have any either. Meaning whoever has to play 5 next if there isn't a call gets all the cards in the middle…

"1 six." Soarin said playing his card. As it was my turn… and this was going to go on for a while…

In the end after 1 hour of playing and calling on each other it was close to ending as Spitfire and I were both down to a few cards while Fleetfoot and Soarin both had a large bunch. We were on 10's and considering it was my turn and I had a joker… she could win the next one if she also had a joker. "One ten…" I stated as she immediately called BS on me as I picked up the cards. "Considering that I know from my memory that Soarin should have 1 ten and Fleetfoot have the other 3." I groaned. "One joker." She stated.

"B…S?" Soarin asked as she smirked and flipped her card over to reveal a joker.

"That was fun. Kept us on our hooves." She said with a wicked grin as the lights in the train car flickered a little as we stared at the ceiling.

"Anypony know what else we should do?" Fleetfoot asked. "Because I'm already bored."

"Since we are going to be here for a while and since you three hardly know me and since I hardly know you three how about we get to know each other?" I suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Soarin said with a grin. "How about the three of us each ask one question and you ask 1 to each one of us?" he then suggested.

"I'm up for it. How about you two?" I asked the two mares.

"I'm up to figure out more about you." Fleetfoot said.

"I'll do it." I smiled. "Who goes first?"

"You three can go first." She nodded.

"I'll ask first then. Just what are you?"

"I'm known as a human. We are related to apes." I stated.

"You said you had wings?" Fleetfoot asked with a raised eyebrow. I stood up and let my wings out of their shadows as they stared in amazement.

"I don't really like to fly though and I only recently figured out how to fly." I stated before hiding them in my shirt shadows before sitting back down.

"Can we… get a better explanation?" Fleetfoot asked.

"I have wings due to my magic. Not much I can say actually. Although I'm going to be getting lots of practice in Ponyville." I stated leaning back and crossing my arms.

"You said you also have magic?" Soarin then asked.

"Yep. Magic made my wings and I have barely used them. Stay with me now because the princesses already know and approve I know light, wind, and finally dark magic." Their eyes widened. "My dark magic is alright and it hasn't affected me at all. My turn for questions though. This one is for Soarin… why do you smell like pie?" the mares smirked.

"What?! I like pie!" he stated.

"And by like he means love…" Fleetfoot said.

"And by love he means obsessed." Spitfire finished.

"Alrighty then!" I said as he grumbled something about pies being so good. "Fleetfoot are you and Soarin?" both of them blushed.

"Um… yes…" she said as she tried to us her wings to hide her blush but failed. Soarin was pounding his head onto the table.

"Not really much I can ask you sorry." I stated. "And finally Spitfire. Just what is the name of the group you lead?"

"Um… the Wonderbolts." She stated. "You never heard of us?"

"Can't say I have. Been busy with my previous job as well as ensuring that my girls stay safe and keeping an eye on Rose… most of the time… also spending some of that time in captivity by griffons." I stated. "I don't really get out much and when I do it when I'm spending time with the girls."

"Now that is almost a perfect excuse but I am almost not buying it." She stated narrowing her eyes as I sighed.

"Listen. I don't really have a lot of me time with what my previous job was and with taking care of the girls… I have A broken bones to protect them… B killed off an entire base of them… C killed stallions that were RAPING!" they flinched and leaned back at my loud tone. "one of them…" I finished in a whisper. "and I can't help but stay on edge and put my full responsibility to keep them all safe. Rose was Foalnapped and I was stuck in a stupid wheelchair and yet I still saved her while at the same time almost breaking my limits as I was stung by a Skorpio before that…"

"now that is a little bit understandable yet slightly unbelievable but alright." She stated.

"to be honest there's not much I want to know about you three so now just ask away." I stated as the lights begun to flicker once more… before we were surrounded in eventual darkness. Snapping my fingers as I flowed a small amount of magic into my left hand light encompassed the three of us. "I guess they forgot to cut electricity from the back cars but I thought we had more from what the stallion said." I stated as I stood up. "but I have a bad feeling about what's happening…"

"so am I." Spitfire said as her face got serious as the other two joined us.

"I have my sword and I don't trust the three of you alone. This is now kind of adding up a little… a storm that comes onto the tracks… blockage that pulses with electricity… and now we have run out of electricity when we should have had more…"

"feel like it's an ambush or something?" Soarin asked.

"we need to all regroup that's a for sure. I never saw any of the crew come back here so they are still in the front cars. Let's get them and try to all stick together." They nodded as I pulled my sword out into my right hand as we slowly went from car to car… the first car we entered didn't have anyone in it… in front of us there was another car and then finally the engine. So they were either in the next car or something very bad happened.

Approaching the door to the second car I prepared myself to quickly open it before ripping it open to find the crew all holding makeshift weapons. "wow there! Same team!" they lowered their makeshift weapons as we approached. "what's going on?"

"something has been moving outside of the train." The mare known as coal digger stated. "it's not a pony… that's what we are sure of."

"did it resemble me?" I asked as they shook their heads as another crack of lightning lit up the whole train car as well as the outside.

"no… it was big and sluggish… it stayed near the brink of the woods but there was more than one… another seemed to be erratic… as if it couldn't stop moving around. Then a third that looked like a giant blob…" Security Measure stated with a shiver.

"I suggest we all stick together then. Whatever is out there is most likely the cause of what's happening." They all nodded as a loud bang rocked the car. As soon as the car stabilized itself I rushed over to the left side where the impact happened as a black silhouette charged again… once more hitting the side of the train as the force sent me tumbling backwards.

"what the buck is that?!" one of the crew yelled as the car stabilized itself as I got back to the window… in time for a flash of lightning to hit to reveal what it looked like to me… it was like a golem made of pure nature… the face was nonexistence as it didn't even have a neck or shoulders. Its arms appeared to be made of wood and it was covered in vines. The legs appeared to be made of soil as it turned into a tree about halfway up… it was 7 or 8 feet tall was the problem… it charged again. "brace yourself!" I held on as the car once more rocked with greater action. Almost tipping us as it stopped before righting itself back onto the track.

"it's only affecting the one car!" Soarin yelled. "the other cars are disconnected!" my eyes widened. These things were intelligent.

"do you have any emergency scrolls?!" I yelled at the stallion closest.

"we have one left!"

"give it to me!" he pulled it out but just as he was about to hand it over the car was hit once more as this time it fell onto its side. Glass broke as it flew everywhere from the force of that last hit as we all tumbled to the new ground. Bracing myself I protected my body from the falling glass with my wings and when I felt it stop hitting me I quickly grabbed the nearby scroll as I quickly placed a magical signature on it and used one of the glass shards to cut my finger.

Bracing my body so the rain didn't get to the scroll I begun to write a long, quick, yet short message before focusing my magic and teleporting it away. Suddenly I heard a loud scream as a mare apart of the crew was yanked out by some sort of tentacle out the broken windows as my eyes widened.

Quickly pulling myself up I held my sword as I forced my wind magic into it and slashed at the ceiling or now wall before kicking it open. The winds had died down a little but everything else was still coming down. Looking for where the mare went as I braced myself a flash of lightning showed me our assailants… the nature golem was with two other beings… one was made of pure water as it looked like a blob but had many tentacles protruding from it. One of them holding the mare I was looking for.

The second one resembled me in a way but it was made of pure electricity. Body being just one full strand in the shape of a human as it had a lightning bolt shaped head with red eyes. Eyes widening I prepped my sword for a fight…

 **As the scroll was sent Princess Celestia's POV**

Doing paperwork was always my least favorite part of the day but it was necessary to keep everything in order. Suddenly a scroll appeared in the air with a flash but it didn't resembles Twilights signature… instead it felt like Luke's… quickly opening it I gasped at what it was written in… blood…

 _Help!_

 _Golems… attacking… stuck in a storm… to many to protect at once!_

Narrowing my eyes I looked out a nearby window and stared at the storm that wasn't pony made. "guards! Prepare for battle!"

 **Luke's POV back to current**

As the nature golem thrust its arms into the ground the ground trembled before I was sent flying upwards by roots that came shooting out of the ground. Remembering what Cadence taught me I quickly righted myself as I flew in the air in one spot. Continuously pelted by the elements but glad that the wind was gone and that the storm had died down at least a little… whatever these things were…

They meant business…

 **Fight sceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeene!**

 **And I'm back people from my ordeal which sucked very much! Not allowed to say what happened but I'm glad to be home even though I am sore all over! Onto the riddles!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Fair fights don't mean anything in the real world… they only show what it used to be…**_


	48. Chapter 48

The one made of electricity thrust its arms upwards as a bolt of lightning went flying past my head as I quickly begun to evade the bolts of lightning. I can't land and in the air I'm an open target! I'm afraid to know just what that water blob does!

Soon though one of the bolts pierced my wings as it forced me to clash to the ground as pain flared through my entire body. Quickly getting up instinct made me move to the side as a tentacle hit where I used to be. Picking up my sword that had planted into the ground when I crashed I held up my sword in time to block several more whip attacks from the tentacles before I slashed and cut one of the tentacles off… but it left an opening as the nature golem punched me in the chest as it sent me flying through the train before my back collided with the booth chair.

Groaning in pain my eyes widened as a bolt of lightning came flying. Quickly ducking as it hit the booth where my head was I rolled out of the train car as I breathed heavily. The fight was only a few minutes long and if you add the weather I was tired out quickly. They stayed back as they prepared for my own attack.

Is anybody in my mind ready for a fight?!

…

…

…

And I am in big trouble… looking at my left arm I decided on my choices… either I can keep them busy and most likely die and keep this secret safe… or I can use this to surprise them and most likely have my secret found out…

Screw it!

Bringing up my hand they all watched my hand movement as I placed my right hand onto the spin able disk as time seemed to slow down as thoughts went into my mind… for some reason my cutie mark disappeared when I came back to this dimension… the symbol I got when I got the blood magic hid itself under my skin and only when I willed it to appear did it come out from underneath…

Would my cutie mark return and stay when I entered one of the pony forms?

Fuck it…

"Form number one!" I spun the disk as I was encased in the red cocoon as I appeared once more in the grid area… the grid formed on me as I turned dark black once more… the lines I could feel ran along my wings as my wings became slightly bigger. The fur and wings felt like they were extremely slick as my hair slicked backwards.

When I appeared back into the red cocoon I could feel a strong connection with my wind magic as I smiled. When the cocoon dissipated I smirked a little. I felt a much stronger connection with my wings and I hoped greatly that I could still fly the same as before. Looking at the assailants they all either took a step, or slid, backward a few feet. "I am utterly pissed off!" I yelled flapping my wings as I took to the air.

Wondering if I could still use my wind magic I flowed it into my sword as it glowed… and I gave an evil smirk as I slashed with my sword but when it hit… it created a large cut in the ground as it barely missed the nature golem.

I watched the stickman, which is what I will now refer to as the new name for the electric man; raise his arms as he started to fire bolts at me. I quickly began to evade the bolts quicker then what I have before as I felt my wing magic build up slowly into my wings for some strange reason.

As it built up the bolts were getting slower and slower until they eventually stopped coming. Looking towards the stickman I watched as he made arm movements and brought them in… before thrusting his arms out as loud sounds of thunder erupted from above me as my eyes widened when I realized there was no more lightning… I quickly looked upwards in time to see a large orb that pulsed with electricity form… before it fired straight downwards in a large boom as I braced myself with my wings…

As soon as it hit me I felt nothing happen as I wondered just what was happening… opening my wings my eyes widened once more as I saw my wings pulsing with electricity. Giving an evil smirk I looked down at the assailants as I felt a new power flow through my body before I begun to funnel said power into my wings… before I brought my entire body into a ball as I felt something happen to my wings…

Feeling the feathers pull themselves out without pain as I waited until that stopped… before opening my eyes to see the feathers all floating around my body with the top of the feathers pointed outwards… I then thrust open my body and gave a loud yell as I felt the feathers fly with the speed of light away from me and down at my assailants!

I could feel new feathers immediately grow back just as I began to fall a little before I began my flight once more… feeling that the power had left me I realized something. Pegasus had natural control over the weather so being struck by that bolt of lightning would be considered weather so I could manipulate it. So I must have used it to speed up the feathers that went flying at the ground.

Looking at the leftovers I looked around as I saw that the nature golem had taken major hits and was struggling to get up as its limbs tried to reconnect but wouldn't. The water blob was growing the tentacles that were cut off and finally the stickman was gone. Feeling greatly tired I quickly landed and feared I was finally feeling a side effect of the blood magic. "Revert original form…" I stated as I turned back to normal and fell to my hands and knees. Looking at the ground I could feel that the weather was now gone for some strange reason and I was breathing too heavily to worry about anything else…

Seeing several shadows I looked up painfully to see them all standing before me… the blob had laid the unconscious mare onto the ground far behind him. "Luke!" I could see out of the corner of my eyes princess Celestia as well as a large contingent of Pegasus guards flying this way… they all turned to look at the approaching ponies before they disappeared… as princess Celestia landed she ran over to me… before I fell forwards as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Unknown area**

"They have interfered!" Nature yelled. "They have done something to our chosen!"

"I can plainly see that Nature!" Wind yelled. "I just can't see how that would be possible… he is completely separated from any other magic besides those he needs to get and learn…"

"Something had to of happened in the other dimension. Something that will need to be looked into greatly." Fire stated as heat radiated from his body.

"That will not occur." They all froze as they looked upwards at the supposedly sleeping creator.

"Creator!" they all yelled in surprise.

"Yes I have awoken. Although I must do something quickly before I say anything else." He disappeared.

 **Rift between realms**

The Creator appeared with a golden flash as he stared at the destroyer. "I have arrived brother."

"Good. I think you know what is going on yes?" the destroyer asked.

"Of course. At first I was enraged when I saw what was happening when I saw it but I quickly contained myself. Which brings up the question as to why you have shared half of your own power to awaken me to keep _him_ sealed away."

"Simple. Since I think we both realize just what needs to happen." He stated.

"Of course I do. I have watched you're… corrupted… chosen in the alternate dimension. He seems to need to be taken care of is this correct?"

"Yes. And you're chosen I hold in high regards. He seems to have caught both of our eyes and this can mean one of two things. Either he succeeds in his quest…"

"Or we are all doomed in another eternal war like the previous."

"And we all know of what happened when that occurred." The Destroyer stated.

"Yes… many innocent lives and dimensions lost… but what shall we do with the chosen then?"

"Currently only one on my own council know of what's occurring and that's the one who I hold in highest regard." The Destroyer stated.

"You mean Blood do you not?" the Creator asked.

"Yes. The chosen's blood magic is far more unique then what Blood sees seeing as it is somehow connected to his other magic for some unknown reason. Meaning at some point they will be able to be combined."

"The last time that happened we almost destroyed the rifts with all the dimensions with them. No magic has any connection with the opposite without dire consequences." The Creator started. "But why now?"

"Maybe this is a sign that it is time to finally come together… although we will need to wait until the others of my council see the truth before we combine together in an attempt to get rid of my own chosen… as well as stop _him_."

"What shall we do?" the Creator asked.

"And you're asking me about this?"

"I trust you fully brother."

"I thank you for that trust. Blood is always monitoring your chosen and is compiling all the data he can find. When the time comes I will send the magic signature over to be turned into a book."

"A book?" the Creator asked.

"With all this magic most with average memories would forget every good and bad thing about this. This book will be connected to all of his magic that he has and will get. Everything he learns about each of his magic will be recorded into the book when he holds it. Which will in turn update it at the same time. We do not know the full explanation though of what will happen."

"I trust your judgment as I said. I will notify my own council of our current truce that will hopefully be permanent."

"Did you know that your chosen has lovers? I thought that was forbidden." The Destroyer then stated.

"He requires one for every magic to be unlocked. I can tell that one was used for the Blood magic and Wind has suspected something…"

"Actually he didn't. He had tried to but had forcefully opened the link. I suggest checking the seals he has for the problem."

"Agreed. My council are trying to quicken the pace of his training without his knowledge. I doubt he even knows what he is fully here for."

"That is a good thing. I will notify you of all that happens. Don't you have two on your council that are lost in the past?"

"The magic never retained to the newest councils for over 5 beginnings…"

"Where are the most recent?" the Destroyer asked.

"They are most likely in their sleep state… what are you thinking brother?" the Creator asked him.

"Awaken them… he needs all the help he can get does he not."

"Very well. I worry for when his trials begin. His lovers will sooner or later want to know what's going on as well as him."

"Agreed. What do you propose?"

"When the next trial begins… we trap the dimension in a time warp to freeze time but pull his lovers and family out of said time warp so they can watch him."

"Are we going to be breaking the rule of councils unable to watch their chosen?" The Destroyer asked.

"Yes. The dimensions though need to be chosen soon which is what I will begin after this."

"Thank you… now… about my chosen…"

 **Luke's POV**

After being dropped off in Ponyville by the guard by princess Celestia's order… it's been a hour since the incident and I couldn't help but feel slightly stronger by what happened. What were those things that attacked us? Luckily the only injuries are a few cuts from the glass and a concussion for a few of the train crew… I was dropped off by the Library as I felt a great soreness all over my body…

Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot said they were going to figure something out for now. Their wings took quite a hit when the glass fell and cut them up quite a bit… I was worried for them but I knew they would be alright. Luckily none of them saw me using my blood magic as well as the guard and princess Celestia. Or maybe they did or are too afraid to say… hopefully the first option!

I approached the door to the library before knocking on it. Several seconds later there is Spike opening the door. "Oh! You're alright!" he said with a smile evident on his face.

"I guess I am. Is Twilight here?" he nodded his head.

"She's upstairs. Come on in!" I stepped inside as he closed the door before he ran over and grabbed a broom as he begun to sweep once more. Walking up the stairs I soon reached the bedroom area to find Twilight looking through a telescope that appeared to be looking towards the area where the storm was.

"I saw the princess go in with some guards… but what's happening?" I heard her mutter.

"Maybe it's because it's secret?" she jumped as she darted her head around and smiled. "How you doing Twilight?" she then frowned.

"I'm doing fine thank you very much! I should be asking you!"

"Just a storm that was created by three unknown beings that wrecked the shit out of me… they were about to kill me when the princess and the guard she brought arrived." She raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Since when have you called princess Celestia princess?" she asked.

"Since when I was told I had to start using honorifics for them once more by order of the council…" I stated with a sigh. "Although I will ask to have you send a message to the princess if she can watch over Rose. I want her to at least stay in school for now in Canterlot."

"Are you sure? Ponyville's schooling is quite efficient." She stated.

"Yeah. I think I am very much sure. Although I will say that I am worried about something…" she tilted her head. "Whatever those things were that attacked… they wanted me…" her eyes widened as I walked up the steps and then leaned against the wall. "They looked like they knew what I could do… but when I pulled out something only I knew…"

"The magic you said you had that you said you wouldn't tell?" she must have been notified of the trial.

"Yes… they took a step back in surprise. They could of taken the chance to hurt and even kill any of the other passengers and they even had one hostage… but they only attacked me and disappeared when princess Celestia and the guard showed up… like they didn't want to waste time fighting them and they seemed like they were done with what they were doing… like they were testing me."

"You think so?" she asked walking over as I stared into her eyes.

"I think I should be ready for something to happen sooner or later."

 **And that's the chapter! So looks like C and D are cooking something up aren't they? What shall they do? Not even I know but my improve does! Also Chadd… you can PM me ideas but don't PM me that often alright? I rather not my parents chewing me out again okay? Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Searching for a job… apparently there's an opening for an air combat trainer?**_


	49. Chapter 49

It's been a week since what occurred… and I have been looking for a job since three days ago. Nothing ever worked for me. I tried a total of 24 jobs and none of them fit me well and considering my previous job was being a captain of the night guard not many places didn't want me. I was actually currently sitting in the library with a newspaper looking through the job ads for the nearby cities and towns.

"Still nothing?" Spike asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee before he set it down next to me.

"Nothing yet. Thanks for the coffee." He gave a smirk and a thumbs up before he walked out of the room. Twilight was out at the moment with her friends so she left me in charge of the library. Dracul and Lightcrest were with them as well. Hearing a knock at the front door I set my coffee down and the newspaper aside as I walked over to the door and opened it… revealing a pony in some sort of getup… blue cap with a blue work shirt with the symbol of two wings and a bolt on both.

He also had on blue shades. He grunted as he gave me a letter before flying off. Shrugging my shoulder I suspected that was a Mailpony uniform as I walked back in and sat down. Opening it I raised an eyebrow.

 _You have been selected to come and do a special task for the stunt group known as the Wonderbolts. If you choose to not come it will be accepted but if you do choose to come you will be asked some questions and if the answers are acceptable you will be asked if you would like a job among the Wonderbolt team._

 _If you do wish to come please come to the town hall where a representative will be awaiting you._

Nothing else after that. Shrugging my shoulders I wondered just what this special task was. And also wasn't the Wonderbolts the team that Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot were apart of? Knowing this might be my last chance at actually getting a job I stood up and folded the letter back up and put it into my back pocket. "Spike! Let Twilight know if she gets back that I got a job offer that I'm checking out alright?!" I yelled as I grabbed my sword just in case.

"Okay! Good luck at getting the job!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Depends on what the job is…" I muttered as I walked out the door and immediately walked towards the town hall. The Wonderbolts were a stunt team… I met three of them including the one most likely in charge… but why would they need me then? I was still learning how to fly and stuff. Reaching the town hall in 10 minutes I walked in to find the secretary hard at work on some paperwork.

"Hello I was told in a letter to come here to meet a representative." I stated approaching the desk as she didn't look up.

"Luke?" I turned around to spot Fleetfoot with a smile on her face. "Is that you?!"

"Yeah. Didn't know you would be here." I said with a smile.

"I didn't know you were the one the manager was so intrigued in!" she stated. "So you were the one that trained the night guard?" I gave a nod.

"Whipped them into shape I sure did." I stated. "Although I am wondering what this special task is mentioned in the letter." I then asked crossing my arms.

"Well… unfortunately a few weeks ago around the same time as our… magic filled stunt failure. One of our flyers for the minor shows was ambushed by some of Equestria's… newest rebels… she loved just how peaceful Equestria was. She didn't believe that the rebels were real…"

"They hurt her didn't they?" I asked.

"They didn't like that… they broke her by breaking the one thing she loved most." She looked up at me with saddened eyes. "They broke her wings so much… that the damage is irreparable… when we found her she was breathing hard. The bones in her wings were so broken that they could be mistaken as dust and pebbles…" my eyes widened. "Since then the manager has been searching for somepony to teach us all some combat."

"Why not get a normal teacher then?" I asked her.

"We have tried but well…"

"None of them met what you wanted?" she nodded. "And just what is what you want?"

"To be honest I don't know. Only ones that know are Spitfire and the manager. Though I do know that trainers that teach in air against magic cost too much for us currently and just getting somepony

"I'm alright with any pay as long as I'm employed. I haven't actually spent a lot of time in air combat but I have gotten good at evading magic and stuff."

"That's good!" she stated with a smile. "What else can you do?"

"I'm pretty good with my current magic at the moment and I'm good at close combat." I stated.

"That is good to hear. I think you already got the job in my book." She said with a smile. "Follow me." I followed her outside where she spread her wings and gave me a seductive grin. "Think you can keep up?"

"I rather not anger Soarin but I think I can." I stated letting my wings out. She quickly took to the air as I followed behind her. She flew as fast as she could that was easy to tell and I was forced to use my wind magic to speed myself up just to keep up with her… eventually we reached a very large building in the cloud far away from Ponyville. Hoping that I could walk on clouds like Pegasus could I carefully landed and gave a sigh of relief as I could stand on the clouds.

"Come on!" she stated as she started to walk into the building as I closely followed. Walking through the building I couldn't help but smile as we turned and started to walk through a hall full of pictures of Pegasus… each one wearing the same uniform except with a different style after every 20 pictures or so.

"I see your looking at the famous Wonderbolts wall." Fleetfoot said as she stopped and looked at the wall as well. "each picture here came from a different generation of Wonderbolts since we were founded… each one was highly skilled and unique in their own way… in fact when Spitfire retires she's supposed to be put up on the wall as well." She said with a small smile. "Although that isn't going to be happening anytime soon."

"Understandable. She seems to be one of those quite stubborn mares right?"

"Yep! It's always a hassle just to get her to agree to have just one minute of time off from work." She said with a smile. "We better get moving. Spitfire and the manager are awaiting you in the office." I nodded as I begun to follow her once more. Soon reaching a door as she knocked on it three times followed by two fast knocks.

"Enter!" I heard as she opened the door and motioned for me to wait out here as I nodded and leaned against the wall. After about several minutes the door opened up to reveal three ponies, two of said being Fleetfoot and Spitfire while the last one was a earth pony. Fleetfoot had a smile on her face while Spitfire looked serious.

"So you're the one the manager has been so pumped about." She stated as I looked at the stallion who was smiling at me. "Never thought I would see you again for a while."

"Same here. So what's this job even about? I was told by Fleetfoot that I would need to teach some self-defense but there's something much bigger then that isn't there?" I then asked.

"Actually yes. We have been getting some tips of ponies doing suspicious things during our major shows. We didn't actually believe them until some of the other Wonderbolts stated they saw ponies carrying boxes in and out of the stunt arenas. They always disappeared when the town guard came after the show… we wish not to worry ponies during the show with the guard showing up and with the guard patrolling around." Spitfire stated.

"So you want me to train your team and find out just what's going on during the shows?" they all nodded. "I can do that… although I will have one question…"

"And that is?" Spitfire asked annoyed.

"Just how can I train them?" I then asked.

"Meaning?"

"What particular way do you want me to train them?" I then asked her.

"As long as they are able to practice the next day I don't care what you do…" she stated.

"You do know that you have to train as well don't you captain Spitfire?" the manager stated.

"I can take care of myself…" she said with a snarl while he shook his head.

"Until I know you can… he will be in charge of you all until I see fit." Their eyes widened as their jaws also dropped. I recognized his voice from somewhere… but where… "You two go and notify the other Wonderbolts of what's transpiring while I fix the contract and future plans for Mr. Damson." They trotted off either in surprise or anger as he looked at me and smiled… that's when I realized just who the pony was as I stared at him in surprise. "Finally figured out who I was Mr. Damson?" he asked.

"But… what are you doing here?!" I asked him.

"This is my actual job. Being a council pony doesn't pay at all." He stated.

"How are your girls?"

"Well… most of them are pregnant with foals on the way… I hope you promise not to reveal who I am Mr. Damson." I smiled.

"Believe me I won't. You are probably my most favorite one on the council." He gave a short laugh.

"Most likely." He stated. "Knowing your background I knew you would accept so I already have the contract made." He pulled it out and handed me a quill. Quickly signing it he smiled as I gave it back to him as well as the quill. "Well now all you need is a Wonderbolt uniform and you're all set."

"Maybe just a pin or something alright? I get into to many fights as is and magic is literately holding these clothes together. I need a new style…" I put a hand to my chin. "I should visit Rarity to get some new clothes then…" I then muttered.

"That can be arranged. Although are yo sure you don't at least want a hat?" he asked causing me to blink a few times.

"I'll take a few hats. I lost my old one back where I came from." I stated with a smile. "It will be good to have a hat back on this head." He gave another laugh.

"Well then I might as well make sure you always have a hat should I?!" he yelled as he continued laughing until he eventually stopped. "I'll let you look around for now… the place that you're going to be training the Wonderbolts will be in their practice arena okay? Be there in a hour alright?" I nodded as he walked off as I put my hands into my pockets. The flight time it took to get here was 10 minutes Fleetfoot speed.

So walking towards the entrance of the building before eventually seeing two unicorn janitors looking left and right in front of a door… staring at them from behind a corner I watched as one of them lit their magic up and used it on the door handle. After a minute or so they opened the door and wheeled in their supplies of cleaning before closing the door. Narrowing my eyes I waited for 5 minutes until they came back out.

Silently snapping my fingers I stopped the door with magic as they wheeled off. Quickly running over and entering the room I found that it was an office. I quietly closed the door as I begun to look around the office.

 _Mind if I take a look?_

"Quiet? Where were you guys when I was fighting the stupid golems or whatever?!" I asked.

 _We were trapped in the training realm. I was able to find a weak point in the barrier to break myself out for a little while but it's slowly turning up enough power to pull me back._

"Well then get to it Quiet." He walked out of my body as he begun to search around the room. I leaned against the wall while he did is thing as I thought of why those janitors would be in here. Were they actually cleaning the place up?

No they couldn't of been… the floor isn't even wet and they had mops and no way to dry the floor… they were also in here too quick to even do much cleaning with how big a mess this place was. Also knowing what they were doing to the lock I suspect they were trying to unlock the door with their magic. Luckily Quiet is the most observant of us all knowing if anything has been touched and moved if he even hasn't even been in the room before.

"Luke…" I looked up towards Quiet. "found something you might want to see. It's definitely what they were in here for." Leaning forward I walked over to him before he lifted up a piece of paper. "this is a list for their future shows over the next 3 months." He was right. Each one happening at a different time at random.

"if we compare this to the rebels they would have known the times when to move supplies and stuff! That's how they have always been getting supplies!" I darted my head at Quiet. "they use the cover of the shows! Any way you can break the others out?"

"finally got a backstory to us?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"hell yeah I do but I need you all to assist."

"might not be able to. With the amount of time it took me to look around in here you have 20 minutes until you need to be at the practice arena." I groaned slightly. "besides I'm about to be pulled back into the realm so I won't be of any help. Good luck!" he disappeared as I quickly grabbed the piece of paper as it fell to the floor before darting out of the room and closing the door.

Running through the halls I soon found a large open arena with many Pegasus, plus like 10 to 20 griffons, as well as several other species. When I walked out into the open they all quieted down as I sighed. "I'm sure you all know who I am correct?" I yelled out as many of them murmured yes or nodded. "well then first of all I got some news not many of you are going to like…" they all shut up and stared at me…

"there are rebels among you..." they all began to panic as this annoyed me greatly. "shut the fuck up!" they all stopped and looked at me with surprise. "unlucky for us they had seen the schedule for all of your upcoming stunt performances for the next three months. But unlucky for them…" I gave an evil grin. "I know exactly what they look like." Many of them smiled and looked at each other. "but to build up the suspense this is how we are going to do things. If I say something that you don't look like you move over there." I pointed towards the other end of the practice arena. "now then… let's get started…"

 **And he's back to being the pissed off Luke we all know and love! Or I think we all know and love I'm not too sure… what do you all think?! Let me know in the reviews! Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Now… isn't this a**_ _ **shocking**_ _ **surprise.**_


	50. Chapter 50

"Let's start off with they aren't a griffon…" all the griffons walked out of the group. "They aren't Earth ponies." The few amounts of earth ponies walked off. "They aren't Pegasus…" this left a group of 10 unicorns as they all started to sweat as I slowly walked down the steps. "They are janitors…" 4 of them left leaving 6 of them.

"6 of them left… and only two of them I know are rebels…" I stated. "They aren't a shade of orange or yellow…" two of them left leaving now. "Now we have four… final question… they are a dark pink… and a light green…" the last two ponies left as I frowned towards the two rebels. "Now what do you two have to say for yourselves?" I stated angrily.

"uh… uh… uh… do it Weather!" the dark pink one yelled as I quickly ducked as a magic bolt went flying past my head into the air.

"Now now now… you just had to do that and piss me off…" I stated angrily as I heard a loud boom of thunder above me as the area darkened. Quickly looking up my eyes widened and mouth opened as electricity pulsed from the clouds quite sporadically. "Take cover!" I yelled as a bolt of lightning came at me as I rolled out of the way as the area I was standing at created a small crater. Bolts of lightning begun to come everywhere from the clouds randomly. Causing many of the ponies to take cover and move around rapidly. Quickly creating a shield of light with my hands to cover 5 fallen earth ponies. Bracing myself as the shield was hit again and again by lightning I was soon forced to a single knee.

"Are you alright?!" the manager yelled as he ran over and took cover.

"I'm alright…" another bolt of lightning hit the shield. "You?"

"The Pegasus are like metal rods for lightning! If it hits any of them they are going to surely die!" he yelled as my eyes widened before bracing them in pain as another bolt of lightning hit. "There's no cover out here and we can't risk going for the entrance!" I looked around and saw he was right. The lightning mainly hit around the outside of the cloud in rapid succession which was near the exits.

Looking around all the ponies and griffons were trying to avoid the lightning bolts. I watched with great worry as I soon spotted Spitfire with three others just standing there watching the clouds. When a bolt of lightning came at them they all dodged to one side as I gave a small smirk.

Moving as one to limit the hits that they were to take and this was a working strategy… until I watched as 4 bolts went at them from different directions. The tactic surprised spitfire as the other 3 jumped out of the way but as she jumped one of the bolts went straight through her wing… I watched with fear as she rolled on the ground. "Spitfire!" I heard the manager yell as bolts hit the ground around her… before I watched a bolt come from the clouds and I knew that one was going to hit her as time slowed down.

Instinct told me to bring down the barrier and that's just what I did as I begun to move in slow motion… building my wind magic into myself… I had to reach her! It was now near the ground as it bent towards her… igniting my wind magic I appeared next to her between the bolt and her… and when it struck me all I saw was blackness…

When I next woke up I was in a room with lights that wouldn't stop flickering… I could feel strange things happening to my body… like everything was overcharged with power… I couldn't even feel the sheets… I think I lost my feeling of touch…

Sitting up I soon felt a massive pain in my head as a memory flared through my mind of noises and voices.

 _He was hit by a bolt of lightning!_

 _Stay clear he's pulsing with electricity! Use rubber to move him!_

Pulsing… with electricity… looking around the room further I soon spotted that I was still in the sky from a nearby window but I could see Ponyville in the distance so I must have been moved to somewhere else. Standing up when my feet touched the floor I heard a loud crackle as I saw yellow bolts of electricity flare from my body.

Eyes widened and mouth gaping I soon realized what was happening. The bolt of electricity that hit me supercharged my body somehow… messing up my nervous system so I had no feeling. I was still full of electricity. Standing up creating more crackles of electricity I walked towards the door when I realized I was in a patient gown. Sighing I looked around until I found my sword along with a new set of clothes.

Walking over and taking a look I smiled. This was rarity's work no doubt. Quickly getting dressed I smiled at this new sense of fashion. I had a sleeveless night blue shirt on with a black sip up hoodie. She had fixed up my blue jeans and made them look like they were brand new as well as making me some new sneakers that were white and dark blue.

After I put everything on I soon realized that the back of my clothes had openings that would let my wings out without damaging the clothes when they went out the clothes were fine but when they came back in the openings were magically sealed somehow. "This has twilight written all over it…" I stated as I heard movement near the door.

"He should wake up today depending on the amount of electricity he still has in his body." I heard someone say as I saw the flank of a pony near the door. "The bolt of lightning that hit him allowed him to start generating electrical based magic making a total of 4 kinds of magic he now has." My eyes widened.

"What would happen to him?" I heard a familiar fire haired Pegasus ask.

"It won't start generating until after the unnatural electricity is released from his body. And it can't do that unless he stays still or finds a way to expel it forceful which might end up killing him."

"So what's happening to me?" three heads popped in as I stood near the doorway. "Give it to me straight doc."

"w-w-well um…" he stated… he was a Pegasus that was all I could say.

"You're supposed to be dead is what he's saying." Spitfire stated as she walked in looking unsurprised.

"Am I really?" I asked as she nodded.

"The bolt of lightning had hit near your heart so just the brunt of the impact should of killed you alone. Yet you somehow survived it with electricity burns." Yeah I saw those… I had a giant burn mark scar over my heart or almost covering it… that won't be leaving anytime soon. "Why did you even protect me?"

"Because I felt like it. After hearing that if one of you gets struck by the bolts of lightning you would be dead. I rather not have that in my conscious at all thank you very much. So what all is happening?"

"When you leave you will be given rubber gloves made just for you. For now your sense of touch will not be available due to the electricity in your body and anything metal you touch will cause a small amount of electricity to enter the object and stay there until it touches another thing of metal and transfer the electricity through both or it touches a living thing… anything smaller then a household cat will be killed by the amount that flows through the object and anything bigger will get a severe electrical burn." The manager stated as he walked in. "we have tried our best to get as much as we could out of you but the amount we have is just to ridiculous for your own good."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Meaning you have enough electricity to fuel a full on thunderstorm hurricane for a month." Spitfire stated. "Or that's what the readings said when we finished checking the density of the electricity inside you."

"How long until it's all expelled then?" I asked.

"by just letting it slowly flow out of you… who knows due to this reading never being used before… but expelling it forcefully has the chance of getting it all out quickly but on its way out it will most likely damage your nervous system so much… that when it's all gone you will feel so much pain…" the doctor fixed his glasses. "That it will kill you without causing actual harm to your body…" my eye widened. "Which is why I suggest you let it expel its own way. Also captain spitfire after we are done here I want one final check on your wing before I actually let you out."

"How are you actually doing?" I asked spitfire.

"The lightning that hit me went straight through my feathers and caused some burns. In the beginning the air made it near impossible to fly but today the pains all gone."

"How long was I even out for?" I asked them.

"Three days if you count today." The manager stated as I paled. "Is something the matter?"

"The girls are so going to kill me…" he paled before he hoof palmed himself.

"I completely forgot about them… those clothes were sent by princess Celestia after being made by her personal fashion designer." The manager stated with a smile.

"I figured it was Rarity's and twilights work." I stated.

"The princess suspected you would think that. Actually now that you remind me she told me that she let the girls know that you would be on business for the next few days!" he stated happily as a tick mark appeared on my forehead as he sweat dropped. "Did I forget to mention that?" immediately poking him he got zapped with quite a bit of electricity before falling to the floor knocked out.

"Can we hurry up and get me checked out doc? We got a show in two days I need to prepare the minors for as well as a royal show the next day." Spitfire stated.

"You Wonderbolts and your hating of hospitals…" he stated with a sigh as they walked out… spitfire dragging the unconscious manager out as I stayed there and looked out the window… I was now very worried about what was going on. Those rebels escaped us or at least I don't know if they did or not. I looked at my hands as I sighed… something was going to happen at the show that was easy to tell. The rebels had 20 minutes or so to get the information back to their leaders.

After about 10 minutes in walked the same doctor I met before. "You ready to go?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I need a checkup?" he shook his head.

"I rather not damage any of our expensive equipment or risk any of my employees." He stated as he tossed over two gloves. "Here are your gloves." I picked them up and put them on. "I should also warn you to stay inside during the storms while your expelling electricity and stay in a room with low amounts of valuable objects. Storms will cause the electricity in your body to go out of control."

"Gotcha doctor. How is Spitfire?"

"She's doing alright. She has some adhesive to assist with the hole in her wings coated with healing magic." I nodded my head. "Try to fly slow on your way home alright?"

"Before you get going what's going on the next three days?" I asked him.

"Oh! The Wonderbolts are going to be doing a very special show for the princesses where anypony is invited. In fact even the griffon king and the dragon lord are supposed to be there!"

"When is this?" I asked him.

"It's going on three days from now not counting today of course." He stated. "The minor show is occurring in dodge city at midnight in two days. The next day every type of transportation will be shut down for this memorial day of respect." He stated.

"Where is this occurring?" I asked him.

"The royal one will be occurring in the newest arena in Cloudsdale. It was finished a few days ago and it's to be named after the performance. It's actually supposed to be named the Flying Winds Arena." He stated as he walked out of the room as I opened the window. Preferring to not have to do paperwork I jumped out of the window and closed it behind me as I began my slow glide towards Ponyville as I hoped that they wouldn't kill me cause if I know the princess she would of told the truth to them.

Soon getting there in about 30 minutes at a glide I landed in front of the library as I walked in to find Twilight preparing a basket. "Whatcha doing?" she turned her head and smiled.

"There you are! Me and the others were wondering when you were going to get back!" she stated before she spotted the rubber gloves and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why are you wearing rubber?" good thing I thought of a backstory!

"Work accident. I am now charged with electricity that needs to be released naturally and touching metal and flesh could harm others."

"I better notify the others as well then… don't want them getting any ideas… oh yeah we heard from Shadow yesterday!" she stated as I smiled.

"Whatcha hear?"

"Turns out she's so bored and misses us all greatly. Although she knows it's her job she can't wait to get back. Although she has been saying there has been some diamond dog activity recently thought and its worrying the group."

"Diamond dogs?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yeah. They are known to be less intelligent and well… are dogs that resemble you in a way. They are excavators and diggers as they search for gems which they hold in high regards." She stated.

"So bad news?"

"They have been known to enslave other species to dig for them. If your caught by them that is a big chance that that will happen."

"So basically if they touch Shadow they will die?" I asked.

"Either by you or her yes…" I gave a laugh as she smiled.

"Where are the girls?" I then asked her realizing they weren't here.

"Oh Dracul took Lightcrest to the hospital. She was complaining about some stomach pain so we suspected we might of accidentally gave her something that reacted badly to being indigested by griffons." She stated as suddenly a scroll appeared in front of her as she grabbed it and opened it. "And Dragons as well it appears… both of them had at least one thing the rest of us didn't have." She stated.

"Well then maybe I should check up on them."

"No!" she stated quickly as I took a step back at her outburst. "She wants me to come and drop some stuff off for them… some… private stuff." I blushed quite a bit as I knew what they wanted. "Besides don't you need to get back to work?"

"Oh um… yes I do." She smiled as she covered the basket and walked out the door… as I walked out as well and begun making my way on foot towards Dodge City.

 **Get it? A** **shocking** **surprise? Although chipmunk you were rather close as I was deciding between this and that at the moment but the babies will come much later I am afraid… onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **What would master criminals do… they would plot a plan… enact said plan… drive the good hero far away…then enact the real plan to kill the royal leaders… not surprising considering villain history…**_


	51. Chapter 51

It's been two days since I began my 'business trip' once more. It was a few minutes before the show started and it took me two days just to walk to Dodge City. I got a lot of exercise as I manipulated the electricity pent up in my body excellently learning how to use it. Also figured out that my other magic is weaker now that I can use electricity.

I was hiding in the shadows as I heard the show begin as I watched small amounts of ponies make their way towards the stands to watch the beginning of the show. About 10 minutes later… ponies wearing cloaks walked in and entered the restricted area for employees only… and I know they weren't damn employees. Quickly using the shadows to get inside I watched as they took off their hoods as I recognized one as a griffon while the other 19 were ponies. "Let's get this job done quickly!" he whisper yelled as I raised an eyebrow.

So the griffons and ponies were now working together. "This is the final loading stage right?" one of the earth ponies asked as they opened up containers.

"Yes. Unicorns you already have your teleportation spells set up correct?"

"Yes. So after this?"

"yes." The griffon sighed. "The griffon rebels will fully back up you pony rebels. I feel bad that you lost quite a few of your bit income." He then smirked.

"Not our fault! Besides didn't a marriage between a griffon with two princesses end horribly?" One of the Pegasus smirked out.

"Shut up! It was that pesky creatures fault and all of you know it cause it happened to you to!" they all frowned as he gave a sigh stating his anger rampage was over. "At least this won't fail."

"What wont fail?" they all froze before they dropped what they were doing and began to look around. I gave a smirk. How much I love to use magic to throw my voice. "So what's going on?"

"Who's there?!" the griffon yelled as they either pulled out weapons or prepared magic.

"just a human trying to figure out what the hell you are all doing so since there are 20 of you let's ask 20 questions shall we?" immediately the shadows darted out and impaled an earth pony in the head and body before dragging the body into the shadows. "That was because you didn't answer the first question… so what's going to happen? Don't answer I kill one of you at random… do answer with an answer that I dislike I killed one of you at random…"

"Buck you!" immediately tentacles whipped out from four sides onto his legs before he was ripped into four pieces and dragged into the shadows.

"I did warn you all didn't I?" I stated with a maniacal laugh. "Again… what's going on…?"

"A takeover!" one of the scared Pegasus yelled.

"You imbecile!" the griffon yelled. "I should skewer you myself!" I raised an eyebrow towards the two words spoken by the Pegasus.

"What's your name Pegasus?" I asked.

"I-I-its… High Winds…" he stated shyly.

"I'll let you leave out the door if you promise to never help or be a rebel again deal?" he quickly nodded as I let the shadows up to reveal the door. He quickly ran out but before any of them could escape I covered the door once more. "Answer the question right and you get a gift did I forget to say that?" I stated. "Now what's this about a takeover?"

"The griffons are planning to kill the princesses of Equestria!" one of the earth ponies yelled.

"Shut up you fools!" he tried to kill them but I caught him in the tentacles and kept him bound to the floor.

"You may leave…" I did the same as before as he ran out the door. "What's going to happen then?"

"The griffons are planning to use princess Lightcrest as a bargaining chip towards her father to make him surrender. Killing the princesses is supposed to be plan B." a mare unicorn stated.

"Which princesses…" I asked the mare in a dark tone as I could see her wet herself.

"All the princesses! Including princess Lightcrest and princess Dracul!" she yelled.

"Leave… now!" she quickly ran out the door leaving a total of 16 left if you count the griffon. "When… and where…"

"Tomorrows stunt performance." My eyes widened. "It's supposed to begin just a minute after everything begins."

"You may go." He ran out the door leaving 15 left. "What's supposed to happen there?"

"The griffons were able to create a device that takes away Pegasus's flight, earth pony's strength, and unicorn's magic, making them all weaker than a newborn foal." A mare Pegasus stated as I allowed her to leave leaving 14 in the room.

"It takes a minute to start up so that's why everything begins a minute after everything begins." I allowed the Pegasus to leave leaving 13 in the room.

"Are any supposed to die?" I asked.

"Only those that resist and the Wonderbolts." A male stallion stated as my eyes widened once more before a look of anger appeared on my face.

"Why the Wonderbolts?"

"Because they are putting on a show that gives respect towards the princesses and the griffons disapprove of it!"

"Did we mention the student of princess Celestia is supposed to die as well?" another said sheepishly…

"You three… leave." I made them leave the room leaving 10 of them left. "Last question… what species are supposed to be there?"

"Um… just griffons we assume." A pony stated as I allowed him to leave before I created many spikes out of the darkness.

"Well that takes care of them."

"What do you mean?!" an earth pony mare yelled.

"You didn't think I was actually going to allow any of you to leave here alive do you?" I stated as I snapped my fingers as the doors showed themselves and opened as the room they all ran into revealed many spikes made from darkness that impaled the ten ponies I supposedly let free. "I can't risk any of you warning the griffons." I then said as I walked out of the shadows.

"You bastard!" said mare yelled as she went to buck me but was impaled by several spikes.

"But thanks to all of you… I have lovers to save…" and at that moment their screams were drowned out… as the explosive finale began inside of the stadium…

I quickly brushed the blood off of me as I left the bloodied room before I spread my wings and immediately burst into the air. Let's hope I can get there in time…

 **Celestia's POV**

The show has begun as I was in the VIP area with the elements of harmony, my dear sister, both of our captains and three of their best guards, the griffon king with his daughter, and finally the dragon lord with his daughter. "I have never seen a Wonderbolt show before." Princess Lightcrest said as she smiled.

"It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled with excitement. "They are the best flyers in all of Equestria!"

"I thought you were the best Rainbow Dash." My student stated as she narrowed her eyes in response with a pout… suddenly though that was when everything went wrong… something in the middle of the arena sent out a large barrier that encompassed the flight area… before it began to encompass the stands.

"Captain!" I yelled. "What is happening!" he prepared his magic… that was until the barrier encompassed us as I felt abnormally weak. Suddenly loud squawks sounded in the stadium as griffons flew in with weapons… several griffons charged into the VIP room as the guards tried to stop them but were killed.

"Hello… Warhawk." In walked a high and mighty griffon with several guards.

"What have you done!" he yelled as he got in front of his daughter.

"Oh… nothing much…" he gave an evil grin. "Just planning to use your daughter against you…"

"What do you mean!" he yelled as he was kicked away.

"Simple!" he yelled. "My troops have an item on them that prevent the field from affecting us! Dragons can't use their fire and their scales become weak! Griffons become weaker! Ponies can't use their strength, magic, or wings! This is the ultimate weapon!" he groaned as two of the griffons put weapons on princess Dracul's and princess Lightcrest's throat. "You wouldn't want us to do plan B do you?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Your… a monster…" I stated as I struggled to stay standing up.

"So what if I am! I want power and the only way I can get it is if he is dead! And I take over as king!" he started to laugh manically.

"Luke… will stop you…" Twilight stated as he grinned seductively.

"No he won't… he's probably only halfway here by now… I made sure to make it so he wouldn't be here… since no transportation is working due to today's respect towards the so called goddess of the sun!" he used a talon to lift my head. "He won't get here by the time we are done with what we are doing…"

"What… are you going to do to my… subjects?" I asked him.

"Most of them will be fine. We are just going to be killing Equestria's greatest achievement the Wonderbolts."

"Not if I..." Rainbow Dash stated as she struggled to stand as yelling came from the bottom of the stadium as I watched griffons usher the Wonderbolts to the middle as they were forced to the ground. "Have anything to say about it!"

"Such will power… I would be impressed if you weren't a pony…" he slashed his claws at her as he caught her in her side sending her flying into the wall with a scream of pain. Slash marks drawing blood in her right side.

"Rainbow!" her friends all yelled worried for her condition.

"Shut up!"

"You won't get away with this!" Twilight yelled as a chipped sword was put to her neck.

"I think we will… you're on the list as well." Her eyes widened in fear as we all watched. "Shall I kill you now…" he gave a very evil grin. "Or maybe I should have fun with you first…"

"You bastard!" Shining armor yelled.

"Hey! Shitheads!"

 **Luke's POV once barrier went up**

I landed outside of the entrance as I gave a few sighs of being out of breath from using my wind magic to speed myself up the burn wound on my chest had blood spurting out of it a little… the burn wound had weakened skin on it so the exertion hurt me greatly. I grabbed a small nearby rain cloud and pulled it over as I put it over my head and squeezed it as water came from it…

It tasted very bad but it helped as I walked into the building with my sword. As soon as I walked in though I could feel my magic weaken slightly, my wings became a tiny bit less responsive, and my strength dwindled a little. So the whatever they have barely affects me at all. Was what I thought as I brought my arms up and clenched them.

But those bastards are going to pay for what they were going to do… I began to sprint through the halls in an attempt to take as many of them out as possible since none of the griffons were going to survive today. "Hey! Stop right there!" quickly snapping my fingers the group of griffons were impaled by their own shadows as I continued to sprint through the halls until I reached one of the entrances to the inside stadium.

Quickly lowering myself to the floor I fueled the little amount of dark magic I needed and turned it into dark magic to fill up the gap in my light magic. "Trace…" immediately my vision whitened as the map created itself faster than before. I quickly felt myself drained of the magic as I looked through the map…

They were in what appeared to be a private booth… total of… take in the 6 girls, add the two sisters to make 8, add cadence to make 9, add Dracul and Lightcrest plus their fathers to made 11, then add captain armor and the new night guard captain to make 13… the rest being griffons counting 7 in that room… three of them with weapons to Lightcrest, Dracul, and finally twilight.

I now know who I need to kill first. Looking around there was an absurd amount of griffons as I manipulated my magic to get a 3d view. Many griffons were flying in the air most likely patrolling the area for any suspicious activity. Many Pegasus and several griffons were all bundled together in the middle so those must be the Wonderbolts and they were also heavily guarded.

Griffon spotters were staying at the very top of the stadium to most likely see if any reinforcements were coming in and yet they didn't spot me… then again I flew quite low and flew upwards to the clouds instead of diagonally.

Griffons were patrolling the inner halls and there was a family of four trapped in the bathroom… two of them looked injured as I saw three griffons with swords approach the two kids. Quickly snapping my head up and leaving the map I sprinted through the halls towards the family… soon reaching the bathroom I hid next to the opening as I heard whimpering.

"Quit your whimpering! You're going to be doing this in the future anyway!" my eyes widened as I charged in and quickly smacked the two griffon's heads together. "What the?!" and then kicked the other griffon in the throat so hard I think I heard his spine break.

Not wanting to waste any time I quickly left the bathroom and made my way back to the area I was in before stopping and walking out of it… immediately griffons surrounded me but they seemed surprised to see me. "Hey! Shitheads!" immediately every griffon in the are turned their head to look at me as I saw a mighty griffon walk into view in the area all the girls were.

"Why am I even surprised to see you here!" he yelled enraged.

"Normal villain plotline in comic books! The villain makes a decoy so he could carry out his actual plan! Lures the mighty hero away which was what confused me here! Then enacted the actual plan but took the time yammering on to allow the mighty hero to arrive!" I yelled.

"No matter! Kill him!" the griffons all charged me as I snapped my fingers as tentacles shot out from behind me made from darkness and wrapped around their necks. The more they struggled the tighter they got until many loud snaps echoed in the arena. The leader stood astonished.

"I ain't any damn pony bird for brains!"

"That's my line damnit!" I heard Dracul yell as I smirked.

"You wouldn't dare move from where you are then!" hostage situation? I have read comics and have encountered these situations in my world while I was in the army. "Unless you want your lovers to die!"

"I'm sure they can handle themselves! Dracul would hit me for being very stupid and not taking the chance. Twilight would yell so much my ears would bleed…"

"Hey!" this was soon followed by a gasp which proceeded to anger me slightly further.

"And Lightcrest… to be honest I don't know what she would do." I stated.

"Then how about another incentive!" he yelled giving a devilish smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My feathery brother's do you all prefer your eggs cooked! Or scrambled!" he yelled as many yells of answers came from griffons everywhere.

"What did you do and what do you mean griffon?!" I yelled.

"You mean they haven't told you?!" he yelled as he begun to laugh loudly.

"What have you done?!" I yelled.

"Both the dragon and griffon… are carrying your eggs!"

 **I know I lied about this coming much later but what's the fun of telling the truth at times am I right? Also is anybody else afraid of what Luke did in the beginning? Cause I know I almost shit myself when my mind created that part… onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Stallions Madness… does he truly love his lovers… or is just a insane stalker that wants to rape them all day every day?**_


	52. Chapter 52

"… What…" I stated in surprise as he laughed.

"This is just too priceless!" he yelled.

"Shut up! Don't tell him!" I heard a loud yell of pain.

"Shut up!"

"Don't you hurt her!" I yelled as I was surrounded by more griffons which caused me to stop.

"So what! Don't you hate them from hiding this information from you?! Don't you despise them for keeping this a secret!" he yelled as I looked down and clenched my hands. "You do don't you!" they all began to laugh as well as the griffons surrounding me.

"Shut up…" I whispered but they kept on laughing…" shut up.." I stated again as they continued to laugh. "Shut up." They laughed even harder. "Shut the fucking hell up!" I yelled with all my might as they all looked at me plus everyone else. "You think I fucking care about them keeping this as a secret?! You think I fucking care about that one! Small! Fucking detail!" he raised his eyebrow. "You just had to go and threaten them and then tell me I am going to be a father huh?!" I appeared in front of him vaulting into the room as a maniacal look appeared on my face. "your dead meat… bird!" with the palm of my right hand I slammed in between his eyes as he was se4nt at supersonic speed into and through the wall.

Letting my arms go limp I looked at the two with swords against Dracul's and Lightcrest's necks. "Hello there…" I appeared looking at them right in front of them. "Want to play a game!" my voice turned demonic as my arms shot forward and went straight through their throats and out the other side.

 **Luna's POV**

"Sister… what is happening…" I asked Tia as he pulled his arms out of the griffon's throats as the rubber gloves he had come off at the same time. He then stood up straight with his arms limp at his sides before giving a psychotic grin towards the remaining griffons.

"time for a spin cycle!" he yelled as he appeared in between them spinning… they lost limbs and heads as his wings sliced straight through them as this caused me to look away in pure disgust.

"I never thought I would see this again…" a shadow passed over me as I quickly looked to see Luke jump out of the VIP room and glide towards the trapped Wonderbolts.

"See what dear sister?" I asked her.

"Stallion Madness…" I tilted my head. "I forgot you have never seen this… nor has any of you." She stated as she started to look at the each of us. Stallion Madness is referred towards pony stallions that are either greatly in love… or greatly obsessed with their lovers self-beings." All of their eyes widened. "And no doubt about it he loves you four a great deal." She stated towards Lightcrest, twilight, and Dracul.

"Just what happens during a… Stallion madness?" my captain asked.

"Depends on the race but with Luke's case… I'll say them all…" I quickly looked to see him slice his wings through many more griffons as well as crush griffon heads with his bare hands. "For male Pegasus their wings become as sharp as metal… whatever touches them is sure to be cut no matter where they are touched." I looked back towards my sister.

"For male earth ponies there strength increases tenfold… no pony would be able to beat them in a power struggle unless it's another in Stallion Madness but this trait is rare among males. And lastly for male unicorns… their magic regenerates faster and it drives them insane making them the worst of the three as their magic is also more potent and destructive but also drives them insane with one directive..."

"For male griffons… they attack whoever is closest to those they love first…" the griffon king stated surprising us before he looked up at us. "The ponies were the first to ever figure this out… it was along my ancestry that I found this out."

"For male dragons…" the dragon lord started. "They show no mercy to those that put them into that state."

"He has shown all of these traits hasn't he?" Twilight asked worried as the three of them nodded.

"Yes. But that only makes those that he loves that much more safer." The griffon king stated. "Though I will worry about when my grandchildren will get their own mates." This caused Lightcrest to blush at the thought as wind swept through the room. Craning our heads we all soon spotted… and went wide eyed as a tornado appeared in the stadium as stray clouds began to get sucked in as they bunched together and turned darker for some strange reason. When there was a cloud that was the size of the entire flight area… the tornado stopped to show Luke still spinning in the center as he smiled…

He said a few things but I couldn't tell what he meant before he generated two orbs of electricity.

 **They resemble the electro ball move in Pokémon**

And tossed them upwards as they were engulfed by the clouds… that was bolts of lightning begun to pulse in them as Luke proceeded to throw more… and more… and more of them making a total of 20 he had thrown as the bolts looked huge. "Wrath of Zeus!" he then yelled raising his arm up as bolts of lightning shot from the cloud and blasted the griffons surrounding the Wonderbolts.

"An artificial thundercloud…" Tia stated. "Using small amounts of electricity…"

"Small amounts?!" my captain yelled. "He's a hazard to our society!"

"there is a highly unlikeliness that he will be unable to do this out of Stallion Madness… though those with this trait will pass on a lesser version to his sons it is something to not be worried about…" my sister stated with a emotionless look. "Can anypony move?"

"I can princess." Shining Armor stated.

"Good. Assist the element of loyalty." He quickly got over to her and pulled out some minor bandages and gauzes. "I worry for us all when Luke actually gets serious here."

"You mean…" I stated with a gasp.

"He's just playing with them… if he were serious he would of used his artificial cloud to eliminate all the griffons. Stallion Madness was first founded by Starswirl the Bearded… what set him off was when we were foals…" my eyes widened. "You were still to young dear sister to remember but he was the newest mage that our father had allowed to stay in the castle before they disappeared so he acted as our caretaker. He demonstrated Stallion Madness when we were threatened and murdered all those that tried to hurt us sister… he had at least part of his studies directed towards researching Stallion Madness."

"But why don't any of the books mention anything about this?" Twilight asked worried.

"Because they were lost when Starswirl died… they disappeared as if they were connected to his magic and sent somewhere else." Luke then appeared back up here with wind gusting into us… with arms still limp he approached the recovering rebel leader.

"st-sta-stay away from me!" he yelled before he was grabbed by the neck as electricity flowed through his arm and into his neck but only a little.

"Time to get some information from you." Luke stated plainly. "But first Twilight find the item that lessened the effect on the barrier."

"Oh… right." She crawled over to the nearest griffon and put a disgusted look on her face before searching the body.

"Then please lower the barrier so everyone can move… come with me you…"

"No! No! nooooooooo!" the leader yelled struggling to get out of Luke's grasp before he was thrown into the hallway as Luke threw his arms to the side as electricity pulsed through them.

"Time for some Shock Therapy!" he yelled as Stallion Madness took over him once more as the door closed behind him. Yells of pain as well as screams echoed through the stadium as Twilight Handed an object to my sister and then me as we were able to stand once more.

"Thank you Twilight." She smiled and nodded at her teacher's approval as we looked out into the stadium to see the full carnage… griffon heads on spikes made from darkness… bodies impaled into walls… crates with pools of blood in them… charred bodies from the lightning that even I could see pulsed with electricity.

"Sister… just what is Luke…" I asked her as she looked at me. "He obviously isn't just a human…"

"No sister… it is certain that he is something else entirely…" she then stated. "I would like to ask that you search for more of those objects so you can find whatever caused this barrier and lower it my dear student."

"I won't let you down!" she and her four other friends trotted off leaving Rainbow Dash to heal from her wounds as she was restrained by Shining Armor.

"my dear niece… can you check up on Luke and see that he hasn't killed their leader?" she gave a grim nod before she walked over to the second door but it was opened revealing a charred griffon pulsing with electricity with a calmed down Luke.

"I feel so much better now…" he stated as we all looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

 **Luke's POV**

"It looks like you all saw me go crazily insane… I know I got pissed off but that look is creeping me out." I stated taking a step back.

"I am glad you are mated to my daughter." The dragon lord stated before he was hit in the gut by his daughter as she blushed.

"So… is it true?" I asked the two as they looked down but nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well to be honest bird brain here thought you might not be ready for a family. And knowing her…"

"She feared I might ask you to do an abortion?" she nodded. "Like hell that's going to happen!" they all looked as me as I smiled. "I'm going to be a father and you think I'm not going to be happy?!" I began to laugh as I saw a smile on all of their faces. "How many?"

"well dads going to have to get me a few treasure cards due to me not being big enough… the average amount of eggs for a dragon is 3 at least."

"And you're not average." I stated with a smile.

"Correct there!" she stated with a smile. "Bird brain we don't know just yet."

"I'm happy either way!" they smiled.

"Your dead!" whipping my head around a unknown force slammed into my body as I was sent flying out of the VIP area and up into the sky. "I'm not going down without taking you with me!" it was the griffon leader! He was still a charred mess as I put my hands to him and flowed as much electricity into him as I could as he forced three chipped sabers into me causing me to puke up a little blood before we came to a slow halt… as I felt a massive pain in my back before he laughed and his head exploded from the electricity before I started to fall…

 **Luna's POV**

We watched with horror as Luke's wings were cut off of him… neither me nor my sister could use our wings due to the barrier still affecting our magic and wings. "Find what's creating the barrier quickly!" I yelled as the 5 of them hurried their search soon joined by the guard as he kept falling.

"By the rate he's falling…" my captain started. "anypony that tries to catch him will die in the impact and will put him on the bridge of death…" we watched as he neared the floating ground… before a silhouette jumped and slammed into his falling body bringing down the impact speed as the silhouette used their own body to brace the impact as the guard and Wonderbolts quickly braced the two before the impact halted. Soon the barrier came down at the same time as we all rushed down to see who was stupid enough to try and save him to find in surprise that it was captain spitfire of the Wonderbolts.

"Captain!" her second in command Fleetfoot yelled as she flew over. "Are you alright?"

"You should be asking this idiot?" she choked out as her uniform was soaked in blood. "He's bleeding so much…"

"Doctor!"

Several hours later everypony was in Ponyville as the doctors worked their best on him to fix him up. Soon though one of the doctors left with a clipboard and then soon appeared in here. "We don't know much about his biology but we have compared it to a ponies… and by all means he should of died once the weapons were put into him."

"What do you mean?" Lightcrest asked him.

"Punctured organs… bleeding from weak skin near his heart… wings bleeding nonstop…"

"He should of died from blood loss is this correct?" I stated as he nodded his head.

"He's a fighter this one. We are going to try something we haven't done since this was invented. We are going to try and put him into a essence tank." He stated as they wheeled him out of the room.

"I have heard of those. Aren't they filled with healing magic essence?" Twilight asked as he nodded.

"But…" everypony looked at him. "If this doesn't work his will die." Everypony in the room paled at the thought. "but so far with minor healing magic his wounds have healed slightly better than they should which is either because his body is used to using its own magic to heal the host… or simply his body reacts greatly to healing magic."

"Which one does it mostly go towards?" Lightcrest asked.

"The first option… his magic also seems to regenerate faster when magic is used on him. Mainly his light magic from what the scanners say. But it keeps on saying he has a fifth magic but it can't identify it."

"He told the council about this."

"Then the scanner isn't wrong. Follow me please." We all followed him through the halls until we met a familiar pony. "Nurse Redheart! We didn't know you were arriving today!" the doctor stated.

"I've been put as Mr. Damson's personal nurse for whenever he is in the hospital." She stated. "I know the most about him."

"Good to have you on the team. Follow us please." She followed as we soon reached a large room with a large square tank. The room was abnormally large as the tank was in width 6 feet and length 10 feet. The height of it was easily 7 feet. They were preparing Luke to be put in that was an easy thing to see.

"What can you tell me about this procedure?" my sister asked.

"The injured is placed onto a table which is modified for the injured and we luckily had one made for this patient just in case." He fixed his glasses. "the unicorns will then create a one way portal and slowly float the patient into the tank which has enough oxygen in it to allow the patient to breath like they normally do and if not before they are put in a tube is put down into their throat and then hooked up once the patient is inside. The healing magic takes a few minutes to take effect while it just stops the bleeding at first before it moves onto the actual wounds inside and outside of the patient."

"Will he be alright?" Twilight asked.

"he should be but his dark magic is what I'm worrying about… healing magic is related to light magic the best but dark magic nullifies light magic at times so we better pray to the maker that this works." Soon they opened up a small portal as they slowly pushed him into the tank. When he was in a hooked up scanner started to beep on the tank showing his vital signs.

"And we are a go ponies!" he stated.

"Is there any way we could see what is happening inside his mind?" my sister asked.

"Why would you ask?" he asked as if he wasn't talking to a princess.

"I worry that going through Stallion Madness might of affected his mind." He nodded.

"We have been developing something but we need a unicorn with the ability to use dream spells to activate it permanently."

"I will provide the spell." He nodded as he turned to the ones that put him into the tank.

"Begin hooking up the system!"

An hour later everything was set up with a screen on the wall as I held the wire to put my spell into. "All you have to do is initiate a low level dream spell and you will activate the screen." Nodding I fueled the spell into my horn before I touched my horn to the wire as the screen came on showing a ruined city…

"What… is this?"

"We have no sound at the moment and we can only see parts of it where he is. Though I am wondering where he is." Immediately a figure came crashing through a building and made an impact crater. When said figure stood up it was revealed to be Luke.

"There he is!" Pinkie Pie jumped at the screen and only smashed into the wall and slid to the floor. Soon more figures came in and they appeared to be armored…

"I think he's having a nightmare… would you be a dear dear sister?" Tia asked as I walked over to the nearest two chairs and laid down across them before falling asleep… and entering the dream realm as I jumped straight into Luke's dream.

 **And is Luke's secret exposed? Only my mind knows and we are nearing the end of the first season! Let's see what the riddle states!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **To enter another's dream is a breaking of said others privacy… but to fight in another's dream… just what do you think will happen?!**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Luke's POV**

Fending off the boys as they attacked me I had to be ready for any variable by what Lust translated for Love. Meaning they attack and I don't get the chance to attack back. Every time I dodge they increase their speed and power slightly at set intervals. I ducked to avoid several incoming tentacle slashed before spinning on a single hand to avoid several arrows of water to also go flying past me before taking a punch to the gut while I was upside down that sent me flying into the building which didn't smash me through it this time.

To prevent distractions they were talking at all as they continued their onslaught even if I was down as I quickly recovered. Suddenly though they all stopped where they were as I stared in confusion as they tried to move but couldn't. As if something was surrounding their bodies. "We have come to your assistance!"

Oh no…

I watched as Luna landed in front of me with a smile on my face. I was breathing hard as she had a smirk on her face. "I forgot you could come into dreams…" I stated crossing my arms.

But does this even count as a dream?

"Yes. I still have control over dreams… even without my magic I am still able to control dreams and assist anypony who needs it." She stated with a smile as I walked over to Rage and tapped on his helmet. He remained unmoving as I looked at Luna.

"What did you even do to them?" I asked her.

"They are currently trapped in the middle of a stasis field that prevents them from moving. Although I do wonder why they weren't expelled from this nightmare soon after." She said walking over as I began to grow slightly worried. "Do you have any idea?"

"I unfortunately do not. Although I didn't mind what was happening due to the fact it's made me faster and stronger." She looked at me with an amazed look on her face.

"So this has been occurring for how long?"

"I don't really remember." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I really don't princess…"

"It's Luna Luke…" she stated with a grin.

"Unfortunately I was told I had to call the both of you with your titles." She gave a sigh as she looked down with closed eyes before looking at me with a saddened look.

"That was unfortunately so… now I remember that my sister had told me about this development…"

"How did you even know what was happening?" I then asked her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "I remember you once telling me that you couldn't see my dreams." She gave a smile.

"Due to a device created by our doctors it was made to see if anything bad was happening in their dreams if their vitals were to ever skyrocket when asleep." She stated.

"Now isn't that impressive technology. We may have vehicles being manufactured all day every day but able to allow others to see dreams? Now that's grade A amazing material there." She gave a short giggle as I smiled. "so what's going on out there?" I asked as I sat down and leaned against a destroyed wall as she lay down next to me.

"currently you are in a tank filled with healing magic essence. You are floating in the middle of it as those that are worried about you are all watching what is currently happening from one fixed spot. We have no hearing of what occurs in here but we do have a visual." I gave a short nod.

"how's my body? I don't really remember much of what happened before I went unconscious." I stated as she looked at me once more with a saddened look.

"unfortunately… you have lost your wings…" my eyes widened. So that was why I couldn't use them in here. "there is no chance that they will heal… the wings due to be made by your magic don't have the required connections to your body to… grow back." I gave a sigh. "hopefully this isn't a problem."

"it's alright. I had actually just learned how to fly so it's alright." I was pissed off about what happened as the memory of what I did went through my mind. "and now I remember what I did… did I really murder them all?"

"yes. You entered what is known as Stallion Madness. It occurs when a stallion is maddened to the point that they will become enraged. This only occurs when they are greatly obsessed with a female or greatly in love. When you come out of your coma state I will tell you more."

"understandable. So what's going to happen to them?" I asked motioning to the still emotions.

"they will be able to move once I leave. I must thank you for what occurred though since we are missing just one crystal until I get all of my magic back fully." I smiled.

"I aim to please. Although I will ask that you return to the others and tell them that I am alright and that I'm sorry that I made them all worried." She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"you protected us all from the griffon rebels. The griffon king had identified that the one that had put you into this state was the leader of the rebels. Due to this though he will try his best to separate the two of you due to the fact you are no longer in a high ranking position. He likes you as a male but does not want his linage to be weaklings. Even if the eggs are laid… if he doesn't get rid of you I'm afraid by griffon law… they must be broken…" I narrowed my eyes as my right one began to twitch. "Luke… calm down…"

I gave a few deep breathes before I eventually calmed myself. "let him try… ill make sure he dies before those eggs are broken…" her eyes widened as I looked at her with a serious look on my face. "if I have to hide her away for who knows how long I will make sure it happens…"

"I will be sure to tell him that."

"if I wake up and find her not by my side unwillingly…" I jumped to me feet before smashing the side of my fist into the destroyed wall… causing it to turn into dust in my spark of rage…" her eyes widened as she quickly got up and jumped back.

"so Stallion Madness has affected you…" she gave a small smirk as she stood up straight. "unafraid of what others will do to you… no matter who they are you love them…" I saw a few tears in her eyes which stunned me a little. "I'll just be…" I put a hand onto her as she turned around as she turned her head to look at me.

"talk to Lightcrest… see if she approves?" I knew why she was like this and why she was saddened. Although she looked confused when she disappeared. I gave a smirk as I immediately heard a battle cry behind me and sighed… quickly spinning around and kicked Rage in the gut he went flying through a building as the others stayed there stunned. "you may be my teachers…" I started to pulse with electricity. "but I'm pissed off at the moment and I would like to see just what I can do with this magic…"

 **Celestia's POV**

Watching my sister awake she had a slight case of blood shot eyes but it disappeared when she immediately blinked soon after. "well sister?" I asked as everypony looked at her.

"there is a change…" everypony looked slightly down. "but… it's a good change." We all looked at her with a questioning look. "he has become more protective of his lovers and his soon to be foals when they are born and hatched." She stated with a smile as both Lightcrest and Dracul looked at each other. "although I will say it is confusing that he has been having this dream for a while…"

"he has?" Twilight asked as I looked at the screen to seem him using electricity as he fought against the ones he was previously fighting except this time it seemed like he was trying to get rid of all the pent up rage inside of him.

"yes he has. Although he has admitted that this has made him stronger and faster." She stated. "although I will say this… I'm starting to think he wasn't entirely in Stallion Madness…"

"there are several stages of Stallion Madness princess depending on the individual. Those that do have it always have one stage of it where it only happens once but they can't remember it ever happening. The second stage is one that they do remember just before death no matter when their death it is the final memory they have before they die." Nurse Redheart stated. "then the third stage they remember it soon after…"

"there's another stage isn't there?" Twilight asked and she nodded grimly.

"the fourth stage… is that the memory literately kills the victims brain cells slowly over time… that when they are all gone the victim dies only knowing that memory as the other memory's become nonexistent." Everypony sat there stunned at the thought. "but..."

"tell us... what else is there?" Dracul asked her as she hesitated at first before nodding.

"we cannot tell if it's really affecting his mind... not even with spells... until it becomes evident that it's killing him." she stated.

"are you sure?" she nodded.

"in the past the magic that tried to find out that the male was being killed slowly the magic sped up the process..." we all listened closely to her next words. "and killed the host instantly."

"so you're saying that no matter what anypony does or what even we can do..." Luna started. "then there is no way of saving him?"

"yes princess."

"I pray for your sake you are not lying nurse Redheart." Luna stated as the nurse gulped. "how long?" she put a hoof to her chin.

"it all depends. Magic either slows down or speeds up the process depending on the victim if they are a unicorn. Stallion Madness actually comes from light magic so it's only polar opposite would be dark magic. As a matter of fact doesn't Mr. Damson have Light magic?" everypony in the room nodded. "then he does have a bigger chance of his magic nullifying the effects of Stallion Madness period." We all gave a sigh of relief."

"now that that ain't a problem what's going to happen now princess?" Applejack asked.

"for now he will need to heal inside the tank. When will we know when he is alright?" I asked nurse Redheart.

"when he wakes up… the magic essence is made to keep the victim asleep but wake them up when it finds no more abnormalities." I smiled.

"very well. It has been a long day everypony so I suggest we all get home and get some rest…"

"we have rooms for everypony that are not in use around this room. This room is at the top of the hospital and we hardly have any patients." She stated.

"thank you nurse Redheart." Fluttershy stated shyly as she nodded. Soon Shining armor, Cadence, Spitfire, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, my sisters guard captain, Dracul and her father, and finally Lightcrest and her father left the room with nurse Redheart as me and my sister watched over Luke Damson.

"is there a reason as to why your still here sister?" Luna asked me.

"yes… why did you have bloodshot eyes when you woke up?" she froze as she looked away. "does this have to do with Luke?"

"yes Tia…" I walked over and laid down on three chairs next to her. "Tia…"

"I know you might not want to talk about it but I just want to know what's wrong…"

"he really loves them…" she said with a smile looking at the screen as he continued to fight his nightmares but this time with all of his magic. "that was quite evident to see as he threatened the king…" my eyes widened.

"you told him?" she nodded. "we were asked not to Luna… it's out of our hooves…" she lowered her head.

"I know Tia… but I feel like I have to repent for what I have done."

"just what have you done to make us break a promise to King Warhawk?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"making him leave the castle…" I froze. "I still feel responsible for what happened to him sister!" she stated with a slightly raised voice with a saddened look on her face. "it's my fault for asking you to keep him out of the castle!" she had a few tears in her eyes as I hugged her as she gave a slight gasp.

"I know you think it's your fault but it was my idea sister… plus he will always be there for us since he was and still is a part of the guard except he's basically retired lulu…" I stated with closed eyes. I could feel her freeze as I let go of her and stared at her confused.

"I know what he means…"

 **And I was so hoping to get this chapter up yesterday but due to the fact I lost the entire chapter in transferring it between my computer and laptop so I had to rewrite it which was a very slow process! Please forgive me people!**

 **Anyways what do you all think is happening between Luke and Luna… is it bad or are they finally going to get together! New magic for the win then! Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The value of training is a lot better… when the creator of said training comes to train you…**_


	54. Chapter 54

"Faster!" Rage yelled as I continued to deflect his onslaught of attacks… only to then take both swords to the right side as it sent me flying through a decayed wall as I tumbled inside of the ruin building through some poles and ruined clothes. "You have improved but not fast enough!"

"Rage calm down for a few moments." Lust stated as the others walked in.

"Why?! It's my turn to beat the shit out of him!" Rage yelled as Love walked over and helped me to my feet.

"I feel so loved…" I muttered as Rage glared at me.

"Does anyone feel like we are being watched?" Lust asked as the others looked around.

"Yeah… as a matter of fact I do feel that ominous feeling…" Juke muttered as I felt a slight pain in my head as I grabbed it with both my hands. "Luke?"

"I'm… alright… just feeling pain in my head." I stated looking at them.

"That pain is from us separating a dream spell from the real world." I spun around as I spotted many different things… one of them I recognized…

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled as I then looked at the electric stickman. "I know what you are golem!"

"Golem?" he stated as I stopped and all of our eyes went wide. "The names Lightning… or Electricity." He stated as he leaned against a wall.

"And I'm surprised you don't remember us…" I recognized that voice.

"Dark… Light?" Dark looked entirely like a human except was black with red eyes. Light was the same but all white with blue eyes.

"Now you got it."

"What about Wind?" I asked.

"He's currently out at the moment… so when were you going to tell us…" Dark asked with anger in his tone. "About your blood magic?"

"Uh…"

"Darks unhappy but we were notified about what happened." Light stated. "It's quite dangerous the full path you are going on now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whenever you appear to have mastered one of the dark side, horrible name, elements you will be forced into a dimension that is horrible in one way with only that one magic." My eyes widened. "But each one depends on your magic that you had mastered… and from what we were told you are already near the full control of your blood magic." I raised my left eyebrow.

"I don't think I am."

"By what Blood says your close. Give it another few months and then he will be sure." Light stated. "But now is not the time for talking." Dark and Light both summoned swords as Lightning sparked with even more electricity. I sighed as I held my sword in my right hand above my head before charging straight at the three.

 **Luna's POV several days later**

It's been three days… I volunteered to keep an eye on Luke while the others prepared for something that was coming up for them all. I sat in that room while nurse Redheart did her usual checkup… the night of the day he was injured suddenly the device created to watch his dreams… short circuited and became beyond repair as the inside melted from overcharge of electricity.

Yesterday was the day we got the full report on his wings as it surprised all those present… his wings were no longer magic… because they became disconnected from his magic the day before…

And his magic was the only way to get his wings back if he awoke… he will forever have the stumps on his wings. When the others found out they all felt pity for them as they came less and less over the three days even though they promised to come when they could. They were extremely worried by their dreams the past few days… everypony was…

"How is he?" I asked nurse Redheart from my laid down position.

"He will have many scarring inside of his body but all wounds have healed… it's up to him to wake up now." She stated looking at his floating body as I gave a yawn. "It isn't wise to stay up for three days straight princess. You of all ponies should know this."

"I know but I promised I would watch over him for everypony in their stead." She gave a sigh as a smell reached my nose. Giving a few sniffs I looked towards the floor. "Do you smell something?"

Nurse Redheart gave a few sniffs as well. "I don't smell anything." Soon though the lights all went red as she gasped as she ran over to the only window in the room and gasped as I saw black smoke rising up.

"The hospital is on fire!" she yelled as I jumped to my hooves and ran over to the door to find the entire hall was covered in flames. Quickly jumping back from the heat I closed the door. "How are we going to get out of here?" she asked worried as we stood next to the essence tank.

"I have a feeling that this isn't a accident." I stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because wouldn't the light turn on once the fire started?" she stopped and went wide eyed.

"But why?!" she asked.

"To get rid of Luke…" I stated with a worried tone as I looked at him floating in the essence tank. "They want him gone so this is the perfect time to get rid of him. Is there any way possible that we could move him?" she shook her head.

"He has to wake up in the tank for the magic essence to stay trapped in his body so the healed areas stay." She stated with a worried look on her face as I watched the door catch on fire. "This isn't natural…"

"I just said it wasn't didn't I?" I stated with an annoyed tone as the fire then covered the entire wall where the door was.

"We can't let the fire reach the magic! The magic is very flammable!" I grew even more worried as the flames snaked their way towards the tank as we both sprang into action and used our hooves to stomp out the flames. We did this for 5 minutes until the roof collapsed and forced us next to the essence tank. The heat was unbearable as some more of the roof collapsed as it trapped nurse Redheart separate from me.

"Nurse Redheart!" I yelled as more of the room fell at her as the last thing I saw was her terrified look on her face as more fell as I jumped back… the last thing I remember hearing as I looked into the remains of the ceiling as it fell…

Was the large sound of glass cracking…

 **Twilights POV**

Being forced back away from the hospital as ponies got to work in trying to contain the fire me and the others were all together as we watched the window where Luke was being kept in a tank. "He's going to be alright Twilight. Princess Luna is with him and so is nurse Redheart most likely." Rainbow Dash comforted when a loud boom was heard as a large beam of fire shot out from the glass in a mushroom way as we all stared in horror.

"Get that fire contained!" one of the ponies yelled as tears came to my eyes as well as the others.

"Well isn't this unfortunate…" I heard the griffon king state as I spun around to give him a peace of my mind but was stopped by what I next heard…

"someponys coming out!" we all looked towards the open entrance as we all watched in surprise and fear… as Luke slowly walked through the flames carrying two ponies… one I recognized as princess Luna and the other was nurse Redheart… Luke had an emotionless look on his face as a white dome encircled him… the flames being pushed away or extinguished .

"Luke…" I stated with a low voice as nopony heard me. He soon reached the outside as he laid down both of the mares before he crouched down and put his hands above both of them. They were both encased in a dome as their wounds all healed slowly. He became surrounded as he slowly turned his head from left to right as he watched over the two before he stood up and the domes disappeared. Revealing both of the unconscious ponies fully. Then he fell to his knees before falling onto the ground passing out.

After several hours nurse Redheart and Princess Luna had been found alright with all of their minor wounds healed. They had woken up as the medical unicorns ran a scan on Luke's body. The type of magic he displayed was something he had never done before but it was determined that his body took control and saved them both… he was currently sleeping in my bed at the library as we all stayed on the middle level with some tea.

"We are lucky to still be alive…" princess Luna stated as she looked at princess Celestia.

"I have heard of what happened when he was seen walking out. Was the perpetrator found?" princess Celestia asked as I shook my head.

"No princess… the only ponies in the building were nurses, doctors, and ponies who were seeking medical help." I stated.

"Luna I trust that you're going to still stay by his side?" princess Celestia asked as princess Luna nodded.

"Are you sure Luna?" Lightcrest asked.

"I was unaware of my surroundings so I must apologize to him when he wakes up…" she stated.

"I'll prepare an area for you to sleep then Princess Luna." She gave a gleeful smile.

"Well I must be off then." Princess Celestia stated as she stood up.

"Could you all maybe… leave so I could talk to Lightcrest… alone…" Princess Luna asked.

"Sure princess." I stated as I walked out of the room with the others as we walked down the steps into the front area of the library.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Twilight but I must return to Canterlot." Princess Celestia stated with a smile on her face. "As well as seeing the rest of you."

"No problem princess!" Rainbow Dash stated happily.

"Well I am off… I await your next friendship reports." She walked out of the door as the two guards inside of the library walked out close behind her.

"I will be off as well. I hope you keep me in contact about the eggs." The griffon king stated as he walked out in slight anger.

"I have ta get back to the farm." Applejack left.

"I have to go and check this week's weather schedule." Rainbow Dash sped out of the door.

"I have to go back to Sugercube Corner." Pinkie disappeared.

"I need to check on the animals." Fluttershy walked out the door with a smile on her face.

"I have several orders to finish quickly." And with that Rarity left.

"My dad left a while ago." Dracul stated crossing her arms and leaning against the bookshelves.

"He gave me these…" I levitated several gold metal cards as she smiled. "What are they again?"

"These are used among noble dragons to regulate their size." She stated. "Each one is greatly compressed gold that would normally weigh as much as a full grown dragon but thanks to unicorns they weigh like nothing. Depending on the number on the cards depends on how compressed each one is." I was confused. How could they compress so much gold… into a single card… "Finally don't understand something Twilight?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"No it's just… how?"

"Dragons only Twilight… dragons… only…"

"Dracul! Twilight! Could you two please come up here?"

 **Luna's POV when the others left**

"So what do you need?" she asked… this was going to be hard to admit…

"three days ago when I visited Luke's so called nightmare… before I left he told me something that I was confused about until after I talked to my sister… and that's to talk to you about this."

"What did he say?" she asked as I gave a deep breath.

"What do you think about me… joining you four?" she looked confused again. "Join… the herd…" her eyes widened greatly.

"So you do love him..." I heard her whisper. "But why?"

"I haven't felt loved since I passed through my teenage years…" I stated. "And even then all ponies feared me to the point I had to use a disguise… but even when somepony found out who I was… they avoided me and denied ever knowing me."

"But Luke was different?" she nodded.

"He actually got to know me for the most part…" I smiled. "Are you understanding what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do… you don't want to take the chance that someone of Luke's caliber not being found for some time." I nodded in response as she walked over to the door. "Dracul! Lightcrest! Could you two please come up here please?" my eyes widened as they walked in.

"Yes Lightcrest?" Twilight asked.

"Luna would like to join us as… Luke's lovers…" they blushed as my eyes widened greatly.

"Princess Luna… is this… true?" Twilight asked as I gave a sheepish nod.

"I see no reason to say no." Dracul stated with a shrug of her shoulders as her blush disappeared. "Although you will have to ask Luke when he wakes up." I nodded. "Either of you two have anything to say?"

"I approve." Lightcrest said with a smile.

"What about princess Celestia?" I froze as I looked down.

"She will hopefully not find out about this… she has been known to be… quite… hostile towards those I show an interest into… it is a miracle that she hasn't found out about Luke yet."

"Are you sure princess?"

"Can you please stop calling me princess… I prefer to not be called in formalities…"

"Sorry Luna." Dracul stated.

"But I am very sure about this…"

"Let's hope he stays alright…" suddenly a scroll appeared in front of Twilight as she grabbed it with her magic and opened it.

"What's it say?" Lightcrest asked as Twilights ears went downwards as her eyes widened.

"It's… from my brother… something happened in the west…"

 **Let's see if any of you remember what's happened in the end of the chapter! Sorry it's been a while! School year is ending and grandma says I have to find a job so I won't be spilling out chapters like there is no tomorrow… sorry and I hope you all forgive me!**

 **Next thing I have to say is more like a request from all you viewers! Either in a review or PM send me your top 3 favorite stories on my profile so far so I can prepare for something in the future. Please do it but you don't have to if you don't want to!**

 **Another reason why I haven't been updating cause is because of my bipolar birth mother…**

 **Hope you all understand and onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **I will let you call me names… spread rumors…and stay away from me! But if you touch her I will rip your head out with its spine and shove the spine up your fucking ass!**_

 **PS don't expect any chapters until Monday since im going on a campout tonight.**


	55. Chapter 55

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt several feelings of me touching fur. Looking down my eyes widened as I saw Twilight and Luna… both next to me sleeping as the sun began to rise… without Luna's assistance… me looking around must have shook them awake as they slowly opened their eyes and smiled when they saw me. "I understand Twilight… but you Luna?"

I think I know what's going on… "Um… what you say if…" Twilight started. "Princess Luna…"

"Joins you four?" they both blushed heavily. "If I wasn't okay with it why would I ask her to talk to Lightcrest?"

"Does this mean?" I turned my head and kissed Luna on the cheek as she blushed.

"I'm alright with this! Although shadow might be kind of pissed off a little either in fear or in anger." They all smiled greatly. "Although I think I should now ask just what happened and how I got here… last thing I know was being told I was in something called an essence tank."

"You mean you don't know?" I shook my head at Twilight. "The hospital was set on fire." I quickly sat up only for pain to stop me as the two jumped off of the bed and got in my way as I attempted to get up.

"Calm down Luke! You are still going to be very sore and feel pain for a little while!" she stated as she created a dome around the bed with her magic which stopped me as I tried to get up. "And don't even think about magic… I asked princess Celestia to place many magic wards around your magic ties to prevent you from using them until further notice."

 _Not going to work_

That was what I heard Lust state.

 _Don't get out though… when they leave we need to talk…_

I gave a silent and unnoticeable nod.

"Then tell me what happened please." Twilight used her magic to levitate two cushions out from under the bed and through the dome and put them on the floor as she and Luna sat on them.

"The hospital was set on fire on the floor you were on. The fire was out of control as it tried to get to the tank you were in. the magic essence was very flammable so me and nurse Redheart tried our best to keep the flames away… but then the ceiling gave way as we were separated… before it came down on the both of us as I blacked out but the last thing I heard was glass cracking." Luna stated. "When we awoke you were being checked on as I was notified by what happened… and what you did."

"Just what did I do?" I asked them as the slight memory of what happened popped into my mind.

"you used magic that should be way beyond your reach as if it was second nature Luke…" that's because I went through crazy amounts of training in the training realm… everything hurts as I could use my magic to its absolute max for short periods of time.

"I now remember just what I did…" I stated as I thought of what happened. "So what's all happening now?" they both froze for a millisecond before smiling.

"Well Dracul and Lightcrest went to the makeshift hospital to have their eggs examined."

"Didn't that already happen recently?" I asked.

"They couldn't get a good read on the developing eggs." Twilight stated. "Today would most likely be the day that they find out how many eggs they have."

"I'm okay with any amount." They both blushed.

"Well I need to go and help out Applejack remove snow from the top of her barn." Twilight stated as she got up from her cushion. "If you are a good stallion by the time I return ill bring you something to eat." She gave me a seductive look as Luna blushed after seeing said look. When Luna wasn't looking she proceeded to flick her tail away as she gave me a good look at her marehood and asshole as this caused me to blush as well.

She proceeded to walk down the steps before she walked out of the room. "Well… that happened…" I stated still blushing as Luna nodded.

"How did you know?" I heard Luna asked which stumped me as to what she was asking about. "That I… fell for… you." She asked.

"Well there were many times. I remember the time you visited me in my dream to check up on me when Lightcrest confessed her Love for me." She blushed. "you seemed to so sad during that… then came the time when I was in Canterlot around you as you kept on taking glances at me when you thought I wasn't looking. Question before we continue."

"Yes?" she asked through her hair as she tried to hide her blush.

"How is Rose doing?" she came out from behind her hair with just a small amount of blush on her face and a large smile on her face.

"She has been well in school so far. Her studies have been overseen by my sister but she seems to excel in learning about standard earth ponies and their way with plants." I smiled. "I'm starting to think it's just because of her namesake."

"I'm starting to think the same way." We both shared a laugh which lasted for 10 seconds or so before we calmed down. It was nice just having a normal conversation again with anyone but the emotions or elementals. Especially since we only talked during training… "How about the lunar guard?"

"They have been getting… sloppy as of late. Ever since you left they have been getting to good a treatment from the current captain then what they should be having." I gave a sigh. "Would you…"

"I could try to. I've been learning to cast illusion spells with my dark magic so they couldn't know it was me in case of the council."

"So you have been learning how to create illusions?" she stated surprised as I smiled.

"Yep! I need to learn my best in magic to protect you five." She blushed even more.

"I need to… go." She ran down the steps before running out of the room with a major blush on her face as I smiled.

 _Now that they are gone I can now work on getting these fucking restraints off without them finding out._

So what's happening?

 _Well something happened earlier that scared all of your herd. I think we need to find out what…_

Why?

 _Remember when they froze up when you asked if anything else was happening?_

Yeah.

I proceeded to lay down with my hands behind my head as I felt the stumps where my wings used to be. Turns out we found out that I no longer had the ability to produce my wings anymore while in my dream thanks to Light as he had tried to heal the wound and bring back the wings but couldn't… not a sad day but I am pissed off since all the time learning how to fly was wasted with that simple move caused by the griffon rebel leader.

Thanks to the training I think I should list what I am now capable of.

With my dark magic I can now channel a finger size amount and create runes anywhere that create one use teleportation runes but I can only have one up at a time and just activating it has the chance to drain all of my magic depending on the distance.

I can also use my magic to completely seal my magic when hiding in the shadows from any tracing or detecting magic so covert operations were now a in due to that fact. I could also use my magic to cease any sound I might make but if I use one of my guns it wouldn't be silenced.

I have to find out where those are anyway…

For my light magic barriers are much easier for me and a lot strong as I only need to use a handful of magic to create a barrier that could withstand a full on blast from a dark magic blast which is its opposite meaning it does the most harm towards light magic.

Healing I can now do although depending on the intensity and amount of wounds there is a chance I would go unconscious during or after the process with the side effect of not remembering what happened 20 minutes earlier. Said magic now heals my body of minor wounds even if I don't want it to but a side effect is the scars it leaves behind show more… which is a pain in the ass…

Due to me summoning my sword so much my sword is now tied with my light magic and will appear in a simple thought no matter where it is or how restrained it is… it will get to me somehow no matter what… this was found out after an incident with Lust as he tried to keep it away when I called it accidentally…

He's lucky to still have his genitals…

Very funny day!

With my wind magic if I flow the wind into my sword with my inner 'tornado' as it was called by Wind, who showed up on the second day of my training with the elementals, and the strength of said magic depends on what I need but I can create a near invisible projectile just from swinging the sword. I can also use it to temporarily increase my speed in what Wind calls wind rider as I move from place to place in super speeds… he says I'm near the speed of going supersonic three times and creating sonic booms when I do so but I move so fast when I do it that that the sound barrier is unaffected.

Which is awesome if you ask me but I can only do it at 15 feet at a time but I can do it repeatedly quite quickly.

Another thing is that I can create miniature tornados using most of my magic in the process due to the fact I have to create one big one before I create smaller one as I have to literately explode with a large amount of wind magic to cause the bigger tornado to split apart into smaller ones.

And then lastly my lightning magic. I can bring together clouds with my wind magic with a medium sized tornado and then generate balls of electricity to throw up into the clouds which for some reason levitate in the air and just keep going the direction their thrown or hit until they hit something and discharge. Depending on the amount I generate and throw into the clouds depends on the intensity of the lightning it creates.

The lightning that overcharges from said cloud I can manipulate into strikes as I flow it into my left arm and then I have to immediately direct it as it flows through my body by using my index and middle finger on my right hand to point where it goes as the lightning that enters my body combines with a small amount of my lightning magic and makes it faster and more lethal as it blasts from said fingers wherever I'm pointing although I have a 5 second time limit to do so before it affects me.

Then I can generate electricity in my arms so whatever I touch becomes electrocuted depending on the amount of my magic I flow into my arms. And if I allow it to I can have it go through metal to reach my enemy no matter what kind of metal it is… which is kind of strange…

Then finally if there is a natural lightning storm I can use the electricity it generates to travel instantly from one edge of the storm to the next. Lightning said that as I get stronger in using this magic I will be able to tell where every storm is and when one is forming either by natural or unnatural means.

 _And done… so as I was saying the way they froze up shows that there hiding something._

Can you come out and look around?

 _Feeling lazy for once?_

Yep!

Immediately he appeared in a bubblegum mist as he began to look around the room for any hiding places or items that were suspicious. I sat there and watched him before he walked over to a pile of scroll that were empty… and yet rolled up as if ready to be delivered or were already sent. Lust picked up one of them and stared at it as he had it opened before fueling his dark magic into his arms… as words appeared on the scroll.

"Um… Luke."

"Find something?" I asked.

"listen to this… it's from Shining Armor to Twilight… it is important that this information never reaches Luke Damsons ears if he ever wakes up… it is unfortunate for me to say that something happened on the west coast." West coast? "Unfortunately we lost a squad of guards on a routine scheduled patrolling. When guards were sent to the area the camp they were in proved that there was a battle. All evidence points towards resident Diamond Dogs-"

"The hell are diamond dogs?" he shrugged his armored shoulders as he looked back at the scroll.

"Due to the fact that there tracks were found in the camp with claw marks on supplies with holes that were dug with drag marks indicating they were dragging something wearing something heavy. Blood was also found… pony blood…"

"What's this got to do with us?" I asked him.

"The list of ponies that were captured was a total of 18 due to three patrols all needing new supplies and decided to stay in the area together. The names are Free Flight, Gray Grip, I am not reading all of these names except for one…"

"And that name is?" I asked.

"Shadow Shade…" I froze where I was as a memory went through my mind…

 **Quick warning I know I messed up a little in the chapter that Luke last saw Shadow I meant to do West instead of East! Please forgive me viewers!**

" _I was searching for you… apparently the guards are required to go out on patrols every once in a while… I leave tomorrow with about 5 other guards near the West coast. I won't be able to see you until the arena with what areas we are going to look into." I sighed. "But if it turns out you did something stupid when I get back… let's just say we won't have to worry about having foals in the future." I paled at the thought as she turned around. "I need to go get packed up… I won't see you until the arena so try to make the best of me being gone alright?" she said with a sly smile as I nodded with my own smile._

Immediately I felt my anger shoot past its limit as one touch on the barrier and it was absorbed by the darkness and discharged silently as it disintegrated. Quickly jumped to my feet as I grabbed Lust by his armor as my dark magic surrounded my body as I felt it change my eyes… "Stay here… and relay information to me through the others…"

"Luke don't do anything drastic…" I walked over to the window and opened it.

"I'm not going to do anything drastic… I'm just going to teach armor what happens when he withholds information from me…" immediately teleporting out of the library to a nearby shadow I began to activate my wind magic one after the other… as I began to use wind rider to go running straight… towards… the capital….

 **Twilights POV 20 minutes later**

"Luke… Luke?" I asked as I walked into the bedroom with Luna right behind me. Immediately seeing he was gone and scrolls revealing what they said from where I left them my eyes widened… "He couldn't of broken through the shield!"

"I shall warn my sister!" she quickly brought up a scroll and quill as she began to horridly write the message.

 **Luke's POV 10 minutes before**

Reaching the train station I knew I wasn't welcome in Canterlot until after my punishment has been had… but luckily I know some of the castles shadows but I would need to go through half of the city just to get to the closest one… looking around I started to shadow travel around until I soon reached the castle gate… quickly feeling where the shadows were I slowly walked out of the shadow I appeared in my own room. Looking around I saw that someone must of now been using the room due to other stuff being in here… though I could see the stuff I left behind by the wall neatly put away. Running over to it I started to go through it as I found all of my stuff in it. Even the stuff I thought was still in Ponyville.

Quickly grabbing my Desert Eagle with holster I equipped it to my waist as well as my SIG and its holster as well. Realizing I for some reason only had one extra mag for each I pocketed those before grabbing the case that held my sniper and grabbing some thin but strong rope as I connected the case to my back. Before I looked for a shadow nearest to the throne room…

And then walked out of a shadow that a guard was making surprising the ten in the hall as well as they prepared their weapons. "I need to see Princess Celestia."

"Very well." They opened the door and let me in at the protests of the ponies standing in line. As soon as I walked in a stallion walked out grumbling something about not enough respect as I heard Celestia gasp.

"Hey I got a few questions to ask." I stated walking in.

"You may ask them." She stated with a smile as if nothing was going on.

"First question is how is Rose doing in her studies? I heard from Luna that she was doing alright."

"Going back to just Luna now…" she said with a smile as I smiled and nodded. "Well she has been doing quite well. You would be very proud of her grades as well as the fun she has been having with friends." I smiled. "Anything else?"

"Where can I find Armor?" she flinched a little.

"I'm… guessing you found out about… what occurred?" I nodded with an angry look on my face.

"Yep… and I will say this… he will get hurt…"

She nodded as she lit up her horn before the glow disappeared. "He is on his way as well as the night guard captain… said captain knows more about the incident then captain armor." I nodded as I walked backwards into a nearby shadow. After about 5 minutes in walked both of the captains as rage set hold as I ripped the sniper case off and threw it straight at armor… and he didn't see it until it collided with his face as he was knocked down.

"What the!" the other captain yelled as I stepped out of the shadows and threw some shadows at him as they ensnared him on the wall. He struggled as I picked up Armor by the throat as he recovered as he went wide eyed when he saw me…

"Your next words better be information about Shadow…" I pulled out the desert eagle and put it under his chin as his eyes went even wider. "Or ill make sure you can never… think… about not telling me these things… again!"

 **Hey it's been a while! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I've been getting slower at writing chapters lately so sorry for all of that! Also I had to remake the list of herd members as I had a very good idea for this story which I hope you all enjoy. Although up next is something important…**

 _ **IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM MAYBE YOUR FAVORITE WRITER**_

 **THIS IS A MESSAGE THAT I NEED TO GET OUT THERE! DUE TO… THINGS GOING THROUGH MY MIND I WOULD LIKE TO ASK IF YOU WOULD ALL LIKE FOR ME TO MAKE IT A MUCH LARGER THEN 14 HERD! IF SO THIS IS JUST A QUESTION I NEEDED TO ASK! PLEASE EITHER LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR IN A REVIEW AND WHICHEVER HAS THE MOST POSTS BY THE TIME THE FIRST SEASON OF THIS STORY IS FINISHED!**

 **ONTO THE RIDDLE!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **I have fought earth ponies… Pegasus… unicorns… griffons… and dragons… but if those mutts think they can take me down…*knuckles are cracked and necks are cracked* they have another thing coming…**_


	56. Chapter 56

"How… dare you do this… to a… guard!" he stuttered out with an angry tone.

"As I said… one more fucking chance… before you no longer need to think…" I stated angrily.

"Luke you need to calm down. Put him down…" Celestia started. "He will tell you what you need." I tossed him onto the floor as he gave a few coughs.

"Details… or not even the creator of all can save you…"

"They went missing from what was found… a week ago." I glared at him. "Middle of the west coast was where they were… waiting for supplies."

"I'm going… and taking a few guards with me… night… guards…" I threatened as I walked towards the door as I tilted my head to the left as a bolt of magic went flying past my head and into the large golden door.

"You have no right commanding them!" I gave a snarl before opening the door… and using the remains of my wind magic to get to the barracks where few guards were talking as they didn't notice me. Pulling out my whistle from around my neck I looked at the locket that was with it as a single tear went down my face. Hearing the hitting of hooves I stood where I used to when I called for the night guard.

"They won't listen to him…" I heard the night guard captain mutter as I gave a deep breath and blew the whistle as loud as possible…

"ALL NIGHT GUARD TO YOUR POSISTIONS! NOW!" immediately guards began to fly and teleport in as well as run in as all of the night guards got into line and stayed there unmoving as more and more guards came until the flow stopped. "DO YOU ALL REMEMBER WHO I AM?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" they all responded.

"YOU BETTER! CAUSE LETS JUST SAY IF YOU WERE SCARED OF PUNISHMENT BEFORE I AM PISSED OFF AT THE MOMENT!" they all gave a gulp. "AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF TWO ASSHOLES OF A GUARD CAPTAIN STANDING BEHIND ME!" they all gave nervous glances towards them as well as Celestia. "THEY DECIDED TO WITHHOLD INFORMATION FROM ME OF OUR OWN PLUS THE DAY GUARD BEING CAPTURED! ON THE FUCKING WEST COAST! AND ONE OF THEM WAS SHADOW!" and now the glaring begins as many of them narrowed their eyes. "ARE WE GOING TO JUST STAND BY AND LET THEM THINK THAT THEY ARNT GOING TO BE SAVED?!"

"SIR NO SIR!"

"Good… I will only be taking those that wish to come… though since I'm taking this into my own hands… some of you most likely will not return…"

"Permission to speak sir?!" one of them yelled.

"Granted!"

"I think I speak for us all that we would all like to rescue our comrades!" I gave an evil smirk.

"Very well! Prepare for travel! Barrack 12 I want your Pegasus to be the scouts! Barrack 11 I want your division to make sure we have all of our medical supplies! Barracks 9, 10, and the remainder of 12 I want carts for wounded and supplies! We meet at the front gate of the guard area in 30!" they all stood there. "get to it!" they all ran off in an organized fashion in different directions as I felt a pony coming up from behind me stomping their hooves on the pavement as I turned around and looked at the night guard captain.

"you have no right commanding my subordinates…" he stated angrily as I quickly whipped out my sword and slashed him across the face… his helmet being shredded from a single strike as I cut into his muzzle a little drawing a small amount of blood as his helmet went flying off… causing the illusion on him to disappear as it revealed a navy blue mane and tail and a near golden yellow coat.

"This… is your fault…" my sword point was now at his throat. "In the first place…"

"You will be thrown into the dungeons for what you did…" he snarled out.

"Then do it… when I get back… ill happily go into the dungeons knowing Shadow is safe…" I turned around and was about to start moving… when Celestia spoke.

"It's too close for your punishment for you to be able to leave."

"push it back as far as you can… ill need at least 1 to 3 days just to get there or maybe just one day on a full on run." I stated not looking back. "She better be alright… or Canterlot will not be as beautiful as it would ever be… never… again…" I could feel her glare as she tried her best to affect me with it even though I wasn't looking at her.

"Very well. When you return you will be put into the dungeon for attacking a guard… a guard captain no less." I smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I stated.

… ever since… then… it's been several days… turns out we got there in one day but it was a lot bigger than from what we suspected. "Clear Winds is reporting in sir." One of the night guards stated. We had set up camp in the White tail woods near where the diamond dogs were… it was like a fucking fortress with how much security they had at the many entrances where they all lived… they had several towers all over the area and we chose a spot unluckily near one… and we can't take it down for fear of the noise warning the dog…

"What does she report?" I asked.

"She reports that more cages were brought in… but this time of griffons and ponies…" I looked down at the map that the scouts had drawn up. Griffons?

They were a very proud race so I should explain here. Most griffons were too proud to run away from fight buts it's this pride that causes them to fight to the point of almost death… to capture a griffon means they have something for catching griffons easily. They have been bringing in ponies one after the other… a total of either 10 to 15 ponies so we will do the average of 13 and they bring in cages three times a full 24 hours… times by three…

I hate math but I think it makes 117.

"How many griffons?" I asked.

"A total of three. All three female for some reason." Confusion flowed through my mind. Why just females?

"Todays the day…"

"Yes sir… anything I should notify the others about?"

"No the plan stays the same." She nodded as she walked out as I grabbed my sword from the side of the makeshift table and then equipped it onto my back as I removed the case and left it right here at the table. Leaving the room the guards were hurrying in their squads as a Pegasus flew in through the trees and landed next to me. Panting severely.

"Message from the princesses…" she heaved out.

"Relay the message." She pulled out a scroll and handed it to me as I opened it up.

 _Dear Luke Damson_

 _You have a total of a week to get back to Canterlot for punishment for attacking a royal guard. Unfortunately this needs to happen to keep order among ponies who know you aren't a captain anymore and for those that saw the incident._

 _Another thing is that you will not be put into a dungeon cell… but instead stay in my sister's room so she can watch over you as you sleep and when you are awake. She has arrived in Canterlot just a few minutes earlier and knows what role she needs to play._

 _From Princess Celestia_

 _PS… she seemed off for some reason… and if said reason is that you hurt her in any way… I will make sure you are killed._

Well that was a soothing note… quickly tossing it into a nearby fire several ponies ran over to me. "It's going to be several days instead of just one on our way here cause we need to move slow. I want caution everywhere cause the more wounded we have the slower we need to travel." They all nodded as I pulled out my Desert Eagle and cocked it back.

"Question sir."

"Granted."

"What do we do if the prisoners resist?" good question…

"option A would be to knock them out… option B would be to just leave them… option C is if they try to reveal you in which… you make sure it looks like an accident." They all nodded. "Any more questions?" none. "Let's kill us some mutts…"

10 minutes later we were all in the forest at separate points in areas that weren't observed by the ponies. We were all covered in mud to mask our smell as a just in case if these mutts had a good sense of smell like those in my world. Each team would move in one after the other as they watched diamond dog after diamond dog be eliminated… and I was the one to begin. I was currently hiding under a little scout platform with several diamond dogs in it. I easily climbed up the tower ladder as I kept careful eye on the surrounding area… soon noticing that the night guard were doing the same on several others towers as I soon reached top. "Serat thinks sun to hot." I heard a semi feminine voice say.

"Howler says quit whining." I heard a very deep voice say as I carefully peered over the top to spot three of them total. Just as the scouts said there were. "Spike agrees yes?"

"Humph." That was a grunt if I ever heard one before. Like the grunt of all grunts. Looking near their feet I saw shadows under them as I smiled. They were all looking away towards the direction I came from as they played cards on the table. "Spike needs bathroom." Said diamond Dog stood up as I quickly ducked my head down and as the diamond dog reached where I was he turned around as I quickly pulled myself out with my pocket knife and slit the dogs throat as he fell backwards over me, almost took me down with him but did take my knife with him, before a pony further down below caught the dead body in its magic grasp just before it hit the ground.

"Did you no hear Spike go down?" the female diamond dog asked as my eyes widened as I quickly jumped up as they still didn't look behind them.

"he went down… the dead way…" quickly grabbing both of their heads in headlocks I quickly snapped their necks at the same time as I smiled and watched over in the other towers as the same thing happened in the nearest towers as one diamond dog proceeded to attempt to take his attacker out with them except said pony was a Pegasus who flew into the air as the diamond dog fell into the trees. Said Pegasus flew over to me.

"All targets eliminated. Opening created." I nodded. "Change was made 10 minutes ago. Time frame would be another 43 minutes until new guards come to replace old ones."

"Notify the other teams to move in now and report any dog movements." She saluted as she flew into the trees as I jumped off and slid down the tree with leather padding. Don't know why they have leather padding or how they even make it…

Soon getting to the ground I picked up the knife that came down with the diamond dog as I whipped the blood off on said dogs body as I moved with the teams I was with. Soon reaching a large cleared out area as we hid in the brush… ponies and diamond dogs were everywhere as the ponies were in chains as they mind the stone area and dug around… I watched as a large team of ponies went into a dark hole in the ground as they slowly went out of reach.

"A mining area…" a pony nearby muttered as we all crouched down as the teams that had arrived nearby did the same.

"Information please?" I whispered.

"diamond dogs are known for abducting ponies for many things… this just so happens to be their favorite thing… forcing ponies to mine as unicorns are forced to use their magic to find gems… some mining areas don't know about the spells used to get spells so they become more aggressive to get said pony. Gems are like heaven to them… only wanting gems… anything else they use to trade as they appear innocent but they aren't…" the nearest stallion stated.

"Suggestions?" I asked. The only areas scouted were the towers and we didn't go farther for risk of being found out.

"Maybe-"

"Patrol!" quickly nearby unicorns began to use a spell to turn us invisible for a short time as said patrol passed by us. As soon as they left I motioned for the pony to continue.

"maybe if we cause a small distraction like a minor outbreak… make it look like some of us are escapees but we risk the chance of them killing us on the spot…" yeah… I saw very many diamond dogs in iron armor with many kinds of weapons. Preferred seemed to be spears though.

"I don't want to risk that… what about underground?"

"Do not engage them in their own tunnels. They will overrun us quickly. This many guards for just this amount of ponies means that there are a ton more of them guarding the ones underground…" he stated.

"what do you mean pony's don't work?!" my eyes widened as I quickly looked into the camp too see all the ponies not working as several ponies were on the ground. Obviously to the very point of exhaustion as three diamond dogs were with them… except one of them was twice the size as me… and seemed to be in very bulky armor that appeared to be literately made from silver… but its skin was what got me… it seemed to be made of… gems…

"Ponies who don't work! Die!" said diamond dog yelled as I pulled out my desert eagle.

"We have to have the forces to hold them off. Most of the ponies will help in the rebellion if you all free them… but don't come out until you see me being overwhelmed." Ponies went to relay the messages as I walked out of the bushes and fired two bullets. Both piercing the two gold helmets of the diamond dogs with the large gem infused one. All ponies and diamond dogs looked at me as I held the desert eagle in my right hand with my left hand on the magazine area.

"Who are you… pony?" the giant one asked.

"I'm not a fucking pony! But you have something that belongs to me that I want back?"

"What that be?" he growled as I continued to approach until I was inside the area guarded by the diamond dogs when I realized my mistake to late. My bullets most likely wouldn't even kill the gem dog and they could easily overwhelm me from all sides… damn it why didn't I think this through! "Gems? Items?"

"How about my marefriend?" all the diamond dogs began to laugh before they all cut silent.

"All ponies ours now pony!" the gem dog yelled as I narrowed my eyes. "But recognize armor… who you really?"

"A captain of the night guard! Forced to retire! I won't ask again… release the ponies… or die…" they all burst out laughing once more as I sheathed my pistol as I glowed black. "You just had to piss me off…" I looked towards the diamond dogs approaching me from behind as they stopped dead in their tracks.

" _ **Because none of you are going to live… TILL SUNSET!"**_

 **Well that happened… also another thing I think I should say quickly… in the span of two weeks… two of my uncles died… I may not have known them but it still hit me hard home as I thought I was unaffected but it turns out I was affected as it disrupted my imagination process and writing speed… I used to dish out at least two chapters a day and I should be able to do three due to it being near the end of the school year but it affected me greatly…**

 **Another thing is I know I said 14 in the last chapter but I meant to say 18 in that important note so please forgive me. And just for those that want a bigger herd here's what I'm going to do… at the very end of this story… I will create two chapters… one of the actual, which is the one which will lead to a sequel, and the other for those that wanted it to end without a bigger herd but I love to write which is why I'm doing this… this is one of my most favorite stories of all time… and I hope you forgive me for doing this…**

 **But that's all I need to say so onto the riddle.**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Making your base of operations… in a underground area… where darkness is just about everywhere in cracks and stuff… it was at this moment you all knew…**_ _ **you fucked up**_


	57. Chapter 57

"Get the magic pony!" guards ran at me with spears as I condensed my magic inside of my before allowing it to explode sending the dogs charging me to go flying. Then raising my hands I stated three words. "Creature of shadows." Immediately feeling most of my dark magic leave me as tentacles shot out from the dark entrances as red eyes showed themselves as diamond dogs were grabbed as they ran at me and pulled into the shadows. The pairs of eyes indicated how many could be taken. Knowing that I had a total of ten pairs of eyes ten of the dogs were automatically dead.

As the spell finished the dogs worked up the courage to charge straight at me. Quickly whipped out my sword I blocked two spear points before flowing electricity through my sword as their spears and then iron handles flowed with electricity… soon electrocuting their bodies as I smelt burnt dog as I threw my sword to the side and grabbed both of the spears before breaking off the spearheads as I spun them like staffs.

Quickly charging them with electricity I began to deflect blows from the weapons the diamond dogs were using as the ones I blocked became burnt dog meat on contact with my weapons… until one of the ones I tried to block was a large axe… from the gem dog. Time seemed to slow as the axe cut straight through the newly made staff like butter as it cut across my chest from my left shoulder to my right thigh as blood spurted out of the wound…

"Attack!" that was heard in some slow motion as I fell backwards as my head kept on looking up from my body.

"Sir!" I soon bounced off the ground about an inch before I laid there with wide eyes as I twitched left and right… the pain… was great… I couldn't even feel the locket on my chest… several unicorns soon reached me as they started their attempt to use healing magic on me as a battle rang out all around us…

"Protect the captain!" this stunned me… they still thought of me as the captain…

"You ponies all die!" I watched as my eyes began to black out as the gem dog jumped into the air with its very large axe… as the unicorns attempted to put up a barrier but it was smashed straight through as the nearest unicorn jumped out of the way as the axe came for them… only for said unicorn to be grabbed by the throat. And slammed into the ground as I heard a loud crack follow suit.

"Healing Touch!" a stallion yelled as the gem dog snarled at me as I struggled to look at him.

"Puny pony! You ruined plan for gems!" the axe attempted to come straight down on me to split me in half but the unicorns pulled me out of the way in the nick of time. "stay still die!" he lifted the giant ass axe once more and swept it from side to side… the night guards armor protecting them from it slicing them in half as they were sent flying away to the left as they entered the smokey battle between diamond dogs and night guard.

"Die!"

 _The embodiment of darkness… is a route so few take on…_

I rolled myself out of the way of the axe as the force of the hit on the ground sent me tumbling a few more feet.

 _Said route is full of mysteries… as well as dangers…_

I was picked up by the diamond dogs large gem hands as it attempted to strangle me as I used my magic to get free… only for its giant foot to step on me as it prepared to lop my head off very slowly.

 _All magic is alive in some way… but true darkness is always stirring…_

His first swing completely missed my neck.

 _So that means it's the hardest to control… but also the easiest to use…_

He swung again as he just barely missed my neck this time.

 _True darkness is not with what's seen… but with what's hidden inside…_

His neck swing cut my neck a little as small amounts of blood came out… he gave out a laugh as he lowered the axe for a swing one more time.

 _And if whatever is hidden inside is found… can be used to unlock the fullest of potentials!_

"die pony!" quickly opening my eyes all the way an explosion of darkness erupted from the middle of my body as I felt the blood flowing from my chest wound stop. Feeling some amounts of strengths I got up as ponies and diamond dogs alike stopped their current battles as I stood up straight at my feet.

 _To pull out the weapon of darkness is the first step! To wield it is the next!_

I reached my right hand into the area that was black with darkness flowing to all sides coming from it as I reached in and eventually felt a hilt as I slowly pulled it out.

 _The true weapon of darkness is determined by its strengths! And by its weaknesses!_

As I slowly pulled it out I could see the hilt as it was pure black as it swirled around with gold X's going up the hilt with gold dots in the middle.

 _All it takes is one swipe… to determine its strengths!_

I could finally see the two inch blade as it started to slowly come out… with red markings that resembled waves going up the blade.

 _As well as its weaknesses…_

The blade was fully out as I held it pointing slightly upwards at an angle as I stared at its 4 feet beauty…

 _The blade of darkness always responds to its wielder… no matter what the cost._

I took a deep breath before taking a step back. Sliding the blade as if on instinct on my padded left hand as the darkness disappeared from the blade as the moving shadows turned into a onyx black and the red turned into a ruby red… the gold also turning into a goldenrod color.

 _And will always be as sharp as needed for its wielder…_

Before the darkness everywhere began to shoot at said katana as it became enswirled by the shadows before it turned solid into a pitch black sheath.

Quickly throwing off my gun holsters I held the sheath in my left hand with my hand just above the blades hilt. Pushing on the hilt guard a little with my left thumb with quick speed and precision the blade was out and back into the sheath in a single second as it struck the gem dog's axe but stopped just a few inches from it actually being fully sheathed. The gem dog looked at its large axe before it tried to bend it but laughed in the process as I looked down as shadows hid my eyes before fully sheathing the katana.

 _And it's with this sharpness that it protects its wielder! As well as open the gate to the very darkness within all hearts!_

And then it shattered into a million pieces as pony and dog alike looked with awes dropped. "Now let's have a fair fight shall we?" I said looking up into the eyes of the enraged mutt before me. "And I'll make sure you get put down fast…"

I have never used a katana before and that speed for me was only helped by using wind magic and even then it almost exploded in my face I could tell. Dark and wind magic do not mix like this that's a for certain and a fact I know about greatly. Katanas blades are made to be sharp to cut through weapons from how sharp and fast this blade was even without the small help from my wind magic.

And that voice… it resembled Darks but… more menacing… and promising…

"die pony!" that snapped me out of my thoughts as the gem pony brought out a giant sword made from what appeared to be steel… much stronger then the axe he had as I dodged out of the way as it destroyed the ground where I was. Rolling only once as soon as my feet had traction on the ground I disappeared in a flash of speed behind the gem dog with the katana out in my right hand and still holding the sheath in my left.

Not seeing blood on the blade I quickly spun around and started to attack as the gem dog moved its giant sword as if it was nothing. Easily blocking my strikes that were moving, ironically, at the speed of light.

I had to figure out another fucking riddle to figure out what the voice said! And I'm still trying to figure out the one with the key and door that I got after returning to this dimension.

And it was with that one thought that I faltered… giving the dog the chance to retaliate as he began his own onslaught of attacks.

And if whatever is hidden inside is found… can be used to unlock the fullest of potentials!

That was the fucking riddle!

Holding the blade to my left side the large blade the dog had skidded down the blade before I spun around in an attempt to cut its chest only for the blade to bounce off as I was struck in my chest with its right fist. Sending me flying and skidding as I stopped and puked up a little blood. I'm going to be sore in the morning that's a for certain… before my eyes widened as a realization hit.

The blade acted like a key… and I needed to go for what was inside… dropping the sheath I held the blade carefully over the middle of my upper chest. The gem dog looked confused… as I thrust it into my body as I felt no pain from it going in.

"Captain!" I opened my eyes and smirked as I felt my dark magic rising severally.

"By my order… whatever happens here and now… that has to do with me and my magic… must remain secret!" I yelled as I let go of the blade as it slowly went into my body. "Because I need all the edges I can get for the arena!" and that was when my body exploded into darkness as my vision was blocked off by pitch blackness.

 **Third person**

What Luke didn't know was that he had awoken a being inside of him that wanted the blood of all those who had previously angered him. His entire body turned pure black as he radiated shadows on his on his body as his eyes opened… releasing a bloodthirsty demon hidden inside his very soul…

When he opened the eyes… they were blood red… as a large shadow covered the whole area preventing anyone from seeing… except for Luke… as he began his onslaught on the last thought he had before this occurred…

And that's to kill all of these mutts before he can actually take control…

 **9… minutes… later… Luke's POV**

I may not know what happened as I regained control of my body as I shivered my body as the bloodlust left my body… the darkness that used to surround the area disappeared as I saw the full extent of what my body was doing… mutts blood being soaked into the surrounding stone…

Arms, legs, and heads everywhere…

Bodies sliced in half…

Bodies planted into the walls and the stone…

"Sir… are you… alright?" I looked at the nearest guard who was the one who asked that and slowly nodded. "Is this… new?" another nod. I slowly turned my head as I looked down at my hands as I looked at the similarities of this and my Light form. The only thing different were the colors.

Lowering my hands I then looked towards the nearest entrance into the ground as I slowly lifted my right hand and pointed at the entrance. "I think I get what you're saying sir. All ponies into the entrances! Some stay behind and release the prisoners!" guards started to move in as I slowly followed into an entrance as guards moved around and released the ponies but as soon as I entered the shadows I felt energized as all the areas lit up in a grey outline. I smiled to myself when I saw this…

Before I fell to my knees as the sudden power loss left me before my hands were also placed on the ground. "Captain!"

"For the last damn… time…" I struggled to say. "I'm not… your bloody… captain anymore…" I stated.

"Do you need any help sir?" another guard asked.

"That form… was new to me… but the effects seem to be the same…" I muttered that part.

"What was that sir?"

"Just… lean me against the wall." I stated as they helped me over to the left side of the wall and set me sitting up. "Go without me… take caution as an ally in this area… we are in dog territory now…" they nodded as they all ran off… except for one guard… "Go…"

"Excuse my excuse sir but if any diamond dog came across you they would kill you." He stated as I sighed as he stood and watched down the stone hallway as it sloped downwards. I took this time to see something different on my watch… the gold was still there except all the white was now black. And I'm talking about my form watch. The one on the watch had a golden crystal heart behind it as the area where the bigger heart was was now a red spiral void.

I could slowly feel my strength returning as I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling.

 _You alright?_

Yeah I'm alright…

 _So… dark form…_

Yep…

 _I wish I could unsee just what I watched you do…_

I couldn't control myself.

 _Yeah don't use that form until we know more about it._

Soon having the familiar feeling of being able to move I stood up as the guard looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Their armor against stone suddenly cut off…"

"Suspect they were found out and neutralized nonlethaly." He nodded.

 _Try summoning that awesome katana again_

How?

 _I don't know._

"Sir your bleeding!" immediately my body stumbled towards the left wall as breathing became kind of hard as I put my arm up against the stone wall. Looking down I see the wound had finally opened back up as I fell onto my hands and knees. Blood dripping from my body in large quantities. "I'll try to stop the blood flow!" he began to use his magic to try and seal the wound as I stopped him.

"I am alright… I can lose some blood and keep on going…" I stated as I struggled to my feet.

"Sir you can't go on. I'll get the others and we'l-" I stopped him.

"I will save shadow and the others… no matter what happens…" I stated standing up straight as a sudden pain in my chest occurred as I fell to my hands and knees…

 _It is time chosen of the light side… for we need to have a quick talk first…_

 **Yay another chapter! I had a dance over the weekend so I couldn't type but I will say:**

 **ShiningShadow1965**

 **Was the 100** **th** **viewer! Congrats to him for being that so here is the statistics for today!**

 **Followers: 29**

 **Favorites: 20**

 **Views: 9323**

 **Now isn't this good! We are near 10000 views! I figured I might as well do this for every 100 views but I think I actually might do it for every 25 views to give people their recognition. But it's all up to you if I do it or not!**

 **Well anyways that's all I have to say so onto the Riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The blade of darkness… is darkness made into a blade… the blade is the sharpest… even when it isn't sharp in the end…**_


	58. Chapter 58

I opened my eyes to find myself in the very dark red void as I stood on nothingness… soon seeing Blood slowly come into view. "Uh… what's happening?"

"You have apparently mastered Blood magic…"

"Meaning it's time for my trial?" I asked enraged.

"but… let's begin first by telling you how you mastered it… cause there is no doubt that you don't know how you did."

"Damn right." I muttered as I heard a soft chuckle.

"Blood is sacred to all life in different ways. Blood is in the plants as well as the animals everywhere. But always different. Deciding to instead save your mate instead of saving yourself."

"I would do that for them all no matter what…" I stated crossing my arms.

"So here's what's going to happen." I raised my right eyebrow. "Due to the fact you can't… waste any time at the moment. Your trial will begin when you, ultimately, win the arena."

"I don't even know what's going to happen and your saying I'm going to win?" I stated.

"You are a stubborn one so that's what I think." I groaned as I heard another chuckle. "Although you will be taken once you have won but before that happens you will get to say a last few things to the ones watching… those that mean a lot to you will be the only ones that remember." I sighed.

"Well okay then…" I stated. "Can I go back now?" I heard another chuckle.

"Very well… Dark says to not trust your dark form until he speaks with you." I nodded as I sat up with a gasp before pain filled my chest.

"Sir!" looking around I found I was surrounded by other guards.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"Your wound suddenly sealed up just before you woke up sir. It glowed black before it was covered in a black substance." Another guard stated. I was still in massive amounts of pain as I touched the black substance as it moved on my touch revealing a large white scar underneath. My eyes widened as I began to wipe it off but when it hit the stone floor it immediately darted into the shadows.

"Now that… is impressive." A guard muttered as I stood up. "You alright sir?"

"Damn right… what happened while I was out?"

"We didn't want to risk anything happening while you were out so we blockaded all entrances and guards are outside taking care of those we released." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"So you decided to not move in… when something could happen to the prisoners?" they all cringed as I rubbed my eyes with my left hand.

"Let's… just get going…"

Lust figure out how to get the katana out.

"Also sir." I turned around as my locket and whistle were levitated to me as I smiled. "We found these. None of the prisoners said they were theirs and one of us thought we saw something fly from your chest when you were wounded." Taking them with a thank you I put them back onto my neck after tying them off due to both of them being cut. I was then handed my sword which I put back into the sheath on my back as we all began to slowly go through the caves…

Soon reaching a large open cavern as we were at the top… and the bottom was who knows how far down as ponies were excavating the area. Mine carts with gems in them were being hauled around everywhere as I spotted some of the guards that had left me behind being pushed around by several more gem dogs…

"Here's the plan… you." I pointed towards the nearest Pegasus. "Get up to the surface and get all but three guards down here or leave more if many of the prisoners we saved need them…" he nodded as he ran off before flying up the slope. "All unicorns prep spells. Either lethal or nonlethal and use them as you see fit. Other Pegasus you are to try and assist the prisoners and get them out."

"What about the griffons and ponies helping the diamond dogs?" I was confused. "Down there." I looked to where his hoof was pointing as I spotted the group of three ponies and three griffons at the very bottom… and the griffon looked very familiar…

"Shouldn't he be dead?!" I whispered angrily as the griffons left leaving the ponies and the largest gem dog here as he wore armor made from literal gems. "You!" the Pegasus jumped. "Notify the princesses that the leader of the griffons is somehow still alive!" he quickly nodded before he flew out of the caves.

"Sir!" he pointed towards the large groups of ponies walking in. all of them wearing the armor of the rebel army of Equestria.

"We are moving in now." I stood up uncontrollably.

"The sword of darkness… responds to its owner!" a whole made of darkness appeared in the middle of my chest as I reached in and pulled out the katana once more in its sheath.

"Sir?"

"Leave no survivors… except for those that were first talking at the table…" they all nodded as I held the sheathed katana in my left hand. "Hey motherfuckers!" they all stopped what they were doing as they looked up at us. "I want back my girl!"

"Kill ponies!" the largest of the gem dogs yelled as I jumped despite the yells from the guards.

"May the shadows guide this sharp blade…" I started to spin. "For those that have angered the darkness!" I became a drill of darkness. "had their lives forfeit!" as soon as I collided with the stone floor a large explosion of darkness occurred sending the nearby rebel ponies, dogs, and shackled ponies flying as my rage overcame my conscious.

Spinning the sheathed katana as it rested on my shoulder pointing up. "So can I please get back my lover?"

"pony will die!" three of the gem dogs leapt at me as I flipped the sheathed weapon again before holding it in my left hand and gripping the hilt in my right.

"let the shadows dance on the corpses!" as time slowed down I could see my blade moving as normal as darkness emitted from the sheath as time sped up as a small burst of darkness exploded around me as it ensnared the three gem dogs… and then sliced the one to my right… then left… and then finally behind as I came to a spinning stop and started to sheath my blade as all the dogs fell to the stone floor unharmed as my blade was halfway sheathed.

"pony miss!" all the diamond and gem dogs began to laugh as I fully sheathed the blade as the world turned pure black and pure white in my eyes… all organic beings were pure black while everything else was white… before a spurt of white came from the three surrounding as color returned and the gem dogs fell onto their backs or sides dead and cut in half. "Stone! Gem! Puggle!" the gem dog leader yelled as I smirked and pulled back out the sword as explosions occurred way up high as the guards began their part. "Kill pony!" I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"I ain't!" I fueled the remaining of my dark magic into my sword from after the drill and dark form… this was different then my light form as I couldn't regenerate my magic for a while… or it's just because I fully regenerated it while I was unconscious for an hour. All the rebel ponies and diamond dogs stopped as I flipped the sword and began to swing it. "a damn pony!" immediately releasing all dark magic into that swing a large swirl appeared made of darkness which soon turned into a sideways tornado as ponies and dogs alike got dragged into as the tornado of darkness stopped after 10 seconds and carried the ponies and dogs down a large tunnel.

After that happened I stumbled a little as I watched diamond dogs from the next level up jump down at me… only for spells from way up high to hit them as they crashed into the stone floor unconscious. "We got your back sir!" an echo came from way up as I smirked using the katana to keep me up.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! Release the other prisoners then stay alert! I didn't kill the ones that were sent down the tunnel!"

"Yes sir!" I gave a smirk as the katana disappeared as the dwindling remains of my dark magic did as well. Falling to my hands and knees from the exhaustion of using so much magic in one outing… after about a minute I was able to stand up again as I heard the loud yells of anger echo from the tunnel as I pulled out my sword and slid it on my left hand. As I held it in a stance with it over my head as usual.

"Sir!" guards started to pour in which surprised me. "Find Shadow! We'll take care of them!" my eyes widened.

"but-" the nearest guards smiled.

"don't worry… we have help…" immediately hearing yelling coming from up above my eyes widened as the used to be prisoners prepared magic, tools, and stolen weapons as they all smiled. "Go! They said to check down the tunnel right behind you!" I looked behind me as I saw the tunnel large enough to get through. "That's where they sent the defiers of the stronger groups to repent for what they did… although the diamond dog watching over them…" the guard looked at me. "Is said to be no joke…" I gave a stern nod before crouching down and going through the small tunnel.

After about 5 minutes of shimmying through I heard the loud cries of a battle cry… before metal clashing with metal and stone. Worry took over as I continued for another 10 minutes before finally reaching an opening about 7 feet wide as I stood up straight and cracked my back. Approaching the edge I looked over to find that it was a steep drop to the next level of about 10 feet. It was just a long hallway now and was completely dark about halfway down as torches disappeared.

If what was said was true… I'm going to need all of my magic for the dog as a just in case minus the dark magic… slowly climbing my way down once I reached the bottom I began to slowly walk towards the pitch blackness but as I was hallway there two loud battle cries sounded as two iron armored diamond dogs charged me…

Quickly dispatching them as they fell behind me with destroyed armor and blood coming from their wounds… I soon reached the pitch blackness…

 _Something was wrong with them…_

"And that was?" I asked as I looked behind me as the light slowly got dimmer as I got farther away.

 _It was like they didn't even know where you were…_

"Your right… they didn't even block the attacks I made even though they were slow… or attack…" I stated. "What do you think Lust?"

 _I don't know…_

"Talk about it with the others." I continued to walk in silence as I could barely see what was in front of me until I noticed, barely, that I was now in a larger… more natural cave. With stalagmites and stalactites with columns, a small area filled with water, with water also dripping from the ceiling…

"Who pony?" came an echo from behind me as I spun around with my sword out… hearing paw on stone in rapid succession as I tried to follow where it was coming from.

 _Luke… we have all come to an agreement that the dogs were blind…_

"Blind?" I whispered…

 _And we suspect that who you're fighting… is also blind…_

Immediately feeling the force of a sudden punch I was sent flying into one of the columns as my back collided with it before I fell to the stone floor with several rock shards in my back. I fell flat on my face as pain flared through my back.

"Pony… stands no chance…" I heard again as the hitting of paws against stone as the running began before soon fading out once more… "Nodog… knows where pony is…" immediately I felt something sharp enter my right shoulder… something thin. "Nodog… never miss…"

Quickly grasping what hit me I found it was an arrow.

 _Don't pull the arrow out._

"Why Quiet?" I asked in a whisper.

 _Its pure logic. Instead break the shaft. It's better to feel pain and barely lose blood with the object in then lose a lot of blood, feel pain, and not have the object inside._

"I hope you know what you're saying…" bringing up my sword I held the arrow shaft as I sliced it off as close to the leather armor I possibly could before throwing the shaft to the side.

"Pony smart?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked annoyed by the fact the diamond dog keeps calling me a pony…

"Ponies pull Nodogs arrows… not break… or cut… ponies always die that way…" I heard from behind me as I turned around.

"Just who are you?"

"Nodog… the blind…"

 _Called it…_

Shut up!

"Why are you blind?" I asked as this time I heard the whiz of another arrow but not knowing where it was heading it hit me on my left leg. Quickly doing the same thing as I did the other arrow I listened.

"Nodog blinded self… when looked at large fire orb in sky… now can't see… train in darkness…" we stayed there in silence. "Pony no answer… pony smart… Nodog locate prey with sound…" I did not expect that… "But Nodog… can hear breathing!" my eyes widened as I heard the firing of several more arrows.

 _All from the right side! Right leg! Right arm! Heart! Move idiot!_

Immediately diving forwards I heard the clatter as well some sparks were seen as the arrows hit the stone pillar. Me almost screaming out in pain as the arrowheads went farther into my body.

 _Listen to me Luke… you can't win if you don't do anything… figure out a plan…_

You think I haven't tried?

I heard several more shots.

 _Both arms from above!_

Quickly rolling to the right I heard the arrows clatter to the floor as the pressure on the areas where the arrowheads were lessened greatly as well as some of the pain.

"Pony… stands no chance…"

 **Well I'm in big trouble with Scarface at the moment. Next chapter that goes up will be for Equestrian Ranch because well I neglected that story due to what's been going on…**

…

…

… **.**

…

…

 **Forgive me viewers! But onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Listen… adapt… enact!**_


	59. Chapter 59

_All from the front!_

Diving to the right I clenched my teeth as the arrow heads dug deeper into my body. "Nodog wondering… why pony… not dead yet?" I than started to hear many more arrows being fired.

 _From right to back!_

I dove to the left in hopes none hit me but with my luck one did in my leg. But the others collided with the stone floor. Quickly breaking the shaft off I was surprised when I felt heard many arrows…

 _All around!_

My eyes widened as arrows started to fly past me as they cut my body and gave me shallow cuts at the same time as the minor wounds were being healed by my light magic. "Why pony not dead? All pony die from that?"

"For the last god damn time! I ain't a damn pony!" I yelled out in rage… before I heard some whimpering that a normal dog would of made.

"Nodog's ears!" I raised my eyebrow as I was suspicious at what just happened.

What happened?

 _We don't know either but your yelling must have been to high pitched for this mutt. I think it's time we put this mutt down._

I couldn't agree more!

Charging a small ball of light magic into my hands I hoped it would have the same effect of something I knew about as I threw it upwards and looked down… before a flash occurred as I spotted the diamond dog. Quickly whipping into action I grabbed my sword and charged the downed dog as the flash stayed in effect. As soon as the dog recovered though he easily dodged me and darkness took hold once more as I gritted my teeth in anger. It was like a damn game of cat and mouse… only I'm the damn cat that's getting the shit beat out of me.

 _You need a plan Luke!_

What the hell do you think I've been trying to come up with?!

Hearing many more arrows come flying at me I tried to figure out the path they were coming from.

 _Behind!_

I dove forwards as I heard the arrows fly straight over my head. "This is getting fucking ridiculous!" I yelled as I heard another whimper as a thought came to my mind.

Lust locate where the sound is coming from.

 _What do you-_

Just fucking do it!

"Where the hell are you?!" I yelled as the whimpering got louder.

 _Behind you about 10 feet away!_

Immediately whipping around I charged in hopes of finally killing the nuisance… before I ended up most likely tripping over its body and I tumbled on the floor… pushing the arrow heads in my body in further in…

 _Just get up and ill direct you… imbecile…_

You try looking and hearing in complete darkness…

Standing up slowly I turned around and started to walk…

 _7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and your there._

Thank you.

I kicked the dog while he was down to make sure he was there and sure enough I hit something soft and it whimpered… not wanting to wait any longer I quickly stabbed down into the mutts body… as its blood splurted out and all over my arm where the watch to my blood magic was…

 **Quick note I don't know if this already happened but screw it!**

I smiled a little bit before falling onto my ass… breathing kind of heavily… "How are my… magic levels…" I asked.

 _Still full on Wind and Lightning… Light is at three quarters and finally Dark is at one fifth._

"So what now?" I asked as I tried to see through the dark as suddenly I could see a shape form in the darkness. Before the cavern lit up revealing it was Love as he stood there with two orbs of light in his arms. "How you doing Love?" he shrugged his shoulders.

 _We need to get the arrow heads out and heal you. Love seems to have a feeling that the mutt wasn't the one the prisoners were all worried about._

"Easier said than… done!" I stated as Love ripped out one of the arrow heads before putting the orb of light into the wound. Creating a searing pain as it healed fast but caused searing amounts of pain.

 _Love says he's only able to close the wound weakly so he is able to close them all. You will still bleed inside a little and the bleeding will come back at full force if they are opened up again._

"I hear you…"

For 10 minutes Love repeated the process until eventually he was finished and he helped me up and I looked around. "Any suggestions for the way to continue on?" he nodded as he started to walk as I closely followed behind him. Eventually reaching a large stone door which Love completely obliterated with a magic infused punch… showering us with natural light as Love disappeared due to being out of light magic, even though he has used other magic before so I need to ask him about that later… walking out my eyes widened… the light that was in here was natural light rebounding off of crystals…

And what it showed may have been incredible, because of what was in here as my mind wondered how they all were brought in here, and in anger, for what was in here…

Cages…

Stacked everywhere…

Many species were trapped in cages. One in each cage and they were stacked 4 high and from what I'm seeing they were 5 feet tall, 5 feet in length and in width. Although there were cages that were quite large… the sheer amount of them with occupants pissed me off… I was on a small cliff looking down as I raised an eyebrow.

No diamond dogs anywhere… I was cautious as I climbed and when I reached the bottom I looked where I was… they were all organized into rows of 8 in length and 4 cages high… I was about to open the first cage when the sound of running hit my ears… I started to look around as the sound got louder… coming from all angles… before diamond dogs burst from the walls with a maniac look in their eyes and frothing at their mouths…

Rabid…

My eyes widened as I began to run towards the large mountain of empty cages as they came out of the walls and charged me. Barreling over their brethren as they charged at me as I began to climb the empty cages until I reached the final cage at the top. And they were 4 cages down as I held my sword in a tight grip and channeled wind magic into the blade before slashing at the dogs with an arc of wind. Cutting down quite a few of them but more took their place as they charged me… before I heard a growl behind me and I was slashed on my back. The claws tearing through the leather as I was sent tumbling down the cages as the dogs were all over me in seconds. Only restraining me and only injuring me a little… before they held me down like a prisoner as I watched an even bigger rabid diamond dog walk into my field of vision… with another on top of it as it slid of revealing it had a bone helmet and it had two black thorn vine whips on a bloody black jacket.

"What pony doing out of cage?" he asked in a very deep gruff voice as he crouched down. "Pony needs pain to learn…" I now really wanted to rip his tune out for calling me a pony… I've been called that so much today damn it! "But Gruff don't recognize you… Gruff hears loud noises from above. Ponies try to take miners…" I could tell he was now angry.

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled trying to struggle.

"Gruff… Tamer of Sick Diamond Dogs." He said. "Jailor of species…"

"Well ain't that just dandy!" I yelled. I needed to find some way to get out of this situation.

"Gruff realizes… you resemble more like Gruff than pony… you Dog?" now that was an even greater insult to me than being called a damn pony.

"I'm a human!" I yelled as he grew wide eyed before he snarled.

"Gruff don't like sound of voice… Gruff hate yelling…" he used a whip as it clashed on my right shoulder… right where the skin was just healed by Love… I yelled out in pain as blood splurted onto the stone ground before coming out at a slow pace. Surprising the diamond dog. "Gruff confused… why you bleed?"

"Because your damn friend Nodog was hard to kill!" I yelled as he froze before he started to growl.

"You… killed… brother?" I froze this time… what's the worst thing you would do to a guy that killed your family? Whatever you think of I think what's going to happen is going to be a lot worse in the long shot. "Pony… must… Die!" immediately I felt many amounts of teeth sink into my flesh as I yelled out in pain as the rabid dogs bit into me before letting go. Allowing a large flow of blood to come out as they got off of me before Gruff approached me. "Gruff doesn't like killing prisoners…" my hopes are now up.

"But Gruff make exception." And now my hope went straight to hades… "But why pony here in first place Gruff must ask."

"To save my marefriend… Shadow Shade…" Gruff looked surprised before getting a menacing look on his face.

"Gruff knows who pony is talking about… Gruff allow final words…" he snapped his whip as I was grabbed by two of the rabid dogs as they dragged me behind Gruff before they started to climb up the cages as they held my limp body. Gruff than opened a cage as they threw me in as I heard a small gasp.

"Luke…" I turned my head in pain to see Shadow chained to the cage floor… tears on her face and her fur covered in blood.

"Hey… Shadow…"

"You dimwit why did you come for me?!" she yelled as she ran over to me as I gave a soft chuckle.

"You know that I love you… as well as the others…" I said with a soft smile as she used magic to seal up most of the bite wounds. Even than I knew I was going to get rabies due to how much I was bitten. "Shadow… you won't believe how good it is to see you again…"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you here."

"Well it will be in vain… Gruff wants to kill me for killing his brother." I stated as she froze. "He was kind enough to allow some final words." She was about to burst into tears I could tell. "Maybe the others will have luck getting down here and helping you… although the rabid mutts might be a problem." I said with a chuckle.

"Others?" she asked.

"The entire… night guard battalion…" she froze. "When they heard you were taken they were downright pissed off… so they all chose to follow me into battle… we freed all the prisoners not down here and they hopefully killed the leader…"

"why… it's a death sentence to try and save ponies taken from diamond dogs cause they all hold grudges… they would find a way to kill them all no matter where they are… they have the resources." She stated in a low voice.

"I didn't know that… but I doubt that they didn't…" she froze. "I may not be the captain but they were willing to help against orders from the new captain to come here. If I die down here… they need somepony they actually trust to keep them in line since I most likely won't survive."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I lost a lot of blood before coming down here… its most likely just due to my magic that I'm alive most likely…" I said with a grim chuckle as I heard the cage open once more.

"Time up pony…" I struggled to get up but Shadow helped me up anyway. I was forced to crouch a little as she now had tears going down her face as I grudgingly walked out as they ripped me out and allowed me to fall to the stone ground as I heard some of my bones break... and felt them as well. "Last words pony?" I gave a soft chuckle as the emotions agreed with what was stirring inside of me as they added their own power to what was to come…

I stood up with great difficulty as I looked at Gruff as all the rabid dogs growled seeing a smile on my face… I slowly brought my watch up to find it was still black… maybe… just maybe… I clicked the watch circle until the very small arrow was pointing at the one… as it changed back into its first colors as I smiled. "Gruff confused. What pony do with that?"

"I may die doing this..." I spun the disk as I was enveloped in a bright light. "but I'm taking as many of you as I can with me to hell!" an explosion of light occurred as I began to speed around and rip apart the rabid dogs with my bare hands before getting my hands on my sword which transformed into the large white weapon I used the first time.

Jumping into the air and spinning downwards when my sword connected with the ground it created a large explosion that knocked down some of the cages and blew away many of the rabid dogs… but then again when I saw many I meant a small number in their numbers… as their slow movements allowed me to retaliate faster due to my already fast movements.

While I ripped through their numbers I watched as Gruff climbed the cages towards the one that held shadow as it made me downright pissed… he was going to try and use a hostage situation… standing still on the ground I threw the sword as it spun around and ripped a long line of the rabid dogs apart and created me an opening as I ran through said opening and vaulted off of a alive diamond dog from my attack to make the opening and tackled him as he reached the top as we went flying into the stone wall… only to crash through it into a large air pocket in the earth as we both tumbled but I recovered quicker and dashed towards him as he recovered at regular speed, which surprised me a little bit as I realized the rabid dogs were now at regular speed as well.

He dodged to the side to avoid my punch as his whip in his right paw wrapped around my throat. Before I could even attempt to get it off he jumped and pulled me along with him before he did a flip forwards… causing my body to go backwards until I crashed into the stone floor on my back. Before the whip tightened as I felt myself going through the air only to crash into the stone floor on my front before feeling the whip be wrapped around my neck a few times before I felt weight be put onto my back as the whip tightened severally. "Die!"

"l-l-igh-t ex-pl-osi-on!" I choked out as an explosion of light emitted from my body and incinerated the whip as Gruff was sent flying into the rabid dog army as I was on all fours coughing due to the lack of air. Soon standing back up I saw that I was completely surrounded and I guess I need to bring them out in one big bang… "Magic Explosion!" and as light filled the area… I blacked out.

 **Alternate POV**

We all charged through the darkness out into a large area filled with cages and as we galloped in a large white area faded away in a large hole in the wall. "Start opening the cages and give treatment as necessary! You 5 come with me!" the ponies all ran off to do their jobs as we started to trot through the cages as we saw many decimated diamond dogs lying dead on the ground.

"We located Shadow!" my eyes widened. "Giving treatment!" I gave a sigh of relief as we charged towards the hole.

"Get close." The 5 got around me as I teleported us into the hole and we appeared ready to find a fight… only to find a lot of charred diamond dogs… with a familiar being in the middle… "We need medical treatment now!"

 **Alright guys time to quickly say why I haven't updated in a while. You all know about my imagination correct? Well when summer comes along the MLP department… sort of shuts down and I just can't seem to continue most stories… so I made a summer account and made this account strictly for MLP stories. I hope you can all forgive me I tried and I failed.**

 **But now onto my return. I will be mainly working on three stories.**

 **Angel of Magic V2 – because the quicker I finish the first season the more I can update other stories**

 **Derpy Sunrise – is my only in progress requested story**

 **Equestrian Ranch – because I needed a third**

 **I know quite a few of you like other stories greatly but this is my final year in school which started yesterday and I got to work my butt off to pass even though I don't need all the credits I got to still pass my writing OGT… forgive me and I am glad to say again!**

 **Onto the next riddle…**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Balance is needed for everything… it is needed for light… as well as the dark… as well as life… and death…**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Okay quick thing to say to everyone! First of all what do you get when you combine School, Farm work, Boy Scouts, Eagle Scout project, and finally an overactive imagination?**

 **You get a very busy MLP Brony Fifer…**

 **I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I hope you will all forgive me. I'm in my final year of school plus I'm about to age out in boy scouts so I need to work on my remaining merit badges as well as work on my paperwork to approve my eagle scout project. Once 2017 comes along my time will be freed up just slightly more… but also add to the fact that my birth mother put Cold Turkey on my computer, it's a site blocker, I am now not allowed on fanfiction, YouTube, amazon, and Facebook. Plus add to the fact that she tries to come two days every week it limits my writing.**

 **I know some of you are mad that I haven't been updating and I hope some of you understand. Add to the fact that I also need to plan my own future I'm going to try my hardest to get chapters out. Hope you all forgive me and I hope you like the chapters I posted for this and Derpy Sunrise.**

"I'm worried sister... they should of arrived yesterday." Luna stated as we looked over the city on a balcony.

"I know... I'm worried to sister but we never know what complications could arise in the process." I stated. She was abnormally worried for Luke... it is something I will have to keep an eye on her on...

As we continued our little argument about what was happening a day Pegasus guard flew up.

"Princess the night guards were spotted approaching the main mountain trail." I gave a small smile before I frowned. "It seems they had to travel slowly due to a lot of civilian ponies plus a good bit of day guard, not to mention all the other species."

"What species?" I asked hurriedly.

"Zebras, griffons, dragons, and lastly a few diamond dogs that are chained up from what was seen from an air view princess."

"What of Luke Damson?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I could not see him in the moving caravan. But they have several makeshift wagons being protected by uninjured night guards, one more heavily protected than the others..."

"Notify the medical wing to be ready for many wounded as a just in case." he nodded. "How long until they arrive?"

"In an hour princess." he stated.

"Go do what you need to do." he saluted before flying down and quickly landing before running towards the medical wing.

"I feel something bad has happened sister..." Luna stated.

"So do I... but we all know Luke do we not? He could be helping the scarce amount of medics with the wounded in the carts..." I stated. "None the less the council is not going to be happy about him not arriving yesterday although they have good reason to. Let us prepare for their arrival..."

an hour later both me and my sister plus a good chunk of the castles medics were waiting by the front gate as the large group were spotted coming up the large stone road. Some of the guards in the front had smiles on their faces... and I could see the one that Luke was in love with near the front... they stopped in front as the medics got to work and were lead around by some uninjured guards towards the wagons...

"Hello commander Shadow." Luna said with a caring smile.

"Good day princess Luna, princess Celestia..." she stated in a tone saying that something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked her...

"Luke... he's hurt bad..." both my sister and I froze as a wagon continued its way through the guard before it stopped right outside the gate. The guards outside were wondering why it moved forwards before a unicorn pulled off the cover and many of the day guards eyes widened... seeing the battered body of Luke damson as three unicorns continuously used their magic to keep the blood inside his body and heal his wounds...

"He fought a massive army of diamond dogs on his own..." stated a nearby night guard as I looked at him. "When we arrived many diamond dogs were dead and from further speculation all except for one were rabid."

Rabid diamond dogs feel no pain... they were true killers... and very... hard to defeat...

"What were his wounds when you found him?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Whatever you see on him currently." he stated in a grim tone. "If you remember princesses a rabid diamond dog's saliva has a defense against allowing magic to heal the body. It's taken just about all of our unicorns just to keep his blood inside his body. Those are the last three with enough magic to keep the blood in."

I watched as several of the medics jumped into the makeshift wagon and began their examination. Soon the three unicorns were replaced by medics who were still full of magic but his wounds just weren't healing. "Luke…"

 **The Void… Luke's POV**

I hated this… I hated this so much… just walking around the red void… "Where the fuck are they?!"

"Impatient are you." I spun around to instantly see the blood dripping orb.

"And I figured this was the best time for you to do your trial." I swear a vein was showing my anger on my forehead. "You are wasting time you know that…" I showed confusion on my face. "This is a time based trial once I meet with you. How precious are those you meet?"

"If they are who I'm thinking of they are good." Suddenly said ponies faded into view unmoving as I stood even more confused. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Shadow, Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Rose, Derpy, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Dracul, and finally Lightcrest.

"Are these them?" I nodded as they disappeared as a paper appeared floating in front of me with all of their names…

"Heh? What's going on?"

"Before I say you can only use blood magic in this trial. You have a one week preparation time limit before they all meet in the throne room at the castle." A portal appeared behind me as it started to pull me towards it.

"Wait a minute what the fuck am I doing?!"

"You prepare for one week… before you must kill them all when they meet…"

I was too stunned as it pulled me in… before expelling me in midair above the Everfree forest. I fell as his words processed through my mind as the wind hit my back. I… have to kill them all?

 _You idiot land first before you worry about what was said!_

Immediately breaking out of my stupor I flipped myself as I began to try and build up wind magic… but I couldn't feel it at all… that was when I remembered he said I only had blood magic to assist me. Quickly bringing up my watch I spun it. **Note to all readers! I can't seem to find how he does it so… here is what he will do from now on…**

Quickly thinking about the Pegasus form I was shrouded in red as my body changed into the Pegasus form… as I than appeared just above the forest tree line as I quickly flapped my wings and crashed landed with less of an impact but still feeling quite a bit of pain as I crashed through several large branches before eventually landing on the ground belly down with wood shards in my body. I didn't have the armor from when I attacked the mines so that was a bad. My sword was no longer with me as what was keeping it on my waist the falling force was too much as it had ripped off on the way down. Now I just needed to find it…

And that was the last thought before I felt something collide with my head with a clang before said sword landed on the ground in front of me… why did my luck hate me today… standing up as I pulled the wood shards out of my body as small amounts of blood leaked out of what happened I looked around to try and figure out which part of the Everfree I was in.

Let's see I landed next to a trail and I could see a gray fog in one direction and in the opposite was just a continuation of a path. If I went right maybe I would end up in Ponyville.

 _I don't trust this place…_

"Well I don't trust the Everfree either Lust."

 _No… I meant the area surrounding the Everfree. This dimension feels very much more different than ours._

"Can you guys come out?" I asked as I started to walk in one direction as I reverted back to my human form mid step.

 _Nope. Giant wall is blocking us. Rage is pissed and- wow! Fuck you to Rage!_

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

 _He's trying everything he can think of to try and break out of here. Although both me and love agree that this must be part of the trial._

As soon as I heard that my mind went straight to what he said… I had to kill those precious to me… but how would I kill them?

…

…

…

"How… would I kill Rose…?"

 _Something we all need to think of quickly… I'll talk over the problem with the others. Also the list is in your back pocket._

"Thanks." I continued to walk until I reached the edge of the forest… as I saw a cart with a cage in it about to enter the forest as I quickly dove away and hid myself as they started to pass… before I cursed my luck as a wheel broke and the whole thing tipped forwards to the right. "At least it broke outside the forest this time. Do we have any extras?" I heard a feminine voice say.

"Nope…" wait a god damn minute I recognized those two voices.

"Well we gotta fix it before we can grab some more of those kind hearted ponies." My heart dropped as my jaw did as well and my eyes widened. "They need to all damn learn that kindness means death for them. We are already running out of land in the north and south sooner or later they are all going to be killed once they fully populate around this stinking forest." Deciding that my time was done hear I slowly started to sneak away… until I stepped on a twig as an arrow immediately went flying past my head. "Get em Mac!" immediately hearing the sound of large hooves on dirt I began to sprint through the forest.

"Need an idea guys… I don't know if I can kill applejack yet but Mac is a beast!" I muttered.

 _Just kill her! Kill her you got less to worry about! It's a test to see if your willing to kill those precious to you even if they aren't!_

Hearing the sound of hooves on dirt getting closer I sighed as I leapt over a log… only to pull a cartoon move as I looked down to find a small canyon… "Son of a…" before falling and luckily grabbing a dead branch and swinging myself into a small opening in said canyon.

"Where did that pony go off to?" I stayed unmoving with a baited breath. "Must have been a Pegasus…"

"Eeyup."

"Let's head back to the cart." And with that I continued to wait… and wait… until they were gone as I sat down.

 _This place must be fucked up… either that or Blood knows something we don't…_

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

 _Other than the fact that we have to kill the ones that appeared…_

"I need to find out more information. Plus I also need to train more with my blood magic."

 _How about looking for the ponies that Applejack was talking about._

"They will be distrusting of us."

 _It's the best shot you got._

"That it is… that… it is…" I stated as I looked out of the opening to see that there was still a very far way down. "Is there a chance they would be at the old castle?"

 _Maybe. It's very deep in the Everfree and there is a good chance._

"Then that's where we are going."

And hour later I was still going through the forest as I was reluctant to get found by anyone… be them pony or not. That was until I found said castle and could see many tents with ponies. Watching from afar I could see that some of them were starved to the point ribs were showing. There were a total of 30 of them I could see but there was a chance there could be more in the tents.

 _Damn they look fucked up._

"Your right…" I whispered. "Should we trust them?"

 _As I said we kind of have to for information…_

"Who's this… we?" I froze as my eyes widened feeling the cold blade of a sword at my throat.

"Shit…"

"Answer… the question." The voice was feminine but I didn't recognize it at all.

"My emotions are alive."

"I think your lying." I felt the blade push itself further into my throat drawing a small amount of blood.

"And I think your sexist." I heard a small growl. "But I'm telling the truth."

"Then why… do you need to trust us?" she was pissed off that was certain.

"I need information about the land. About certain ponies."

"Which ponies?" I slowly reached my arm back only to feel a little more blood leak out.

"I'm just grabbing my list."

"No funny business." Slowly pulling out my list I opened it. "That looks like gibberish." Then I realized it was in English and not pony.

"That's because it's in my species language."

"Read them." I gave a small gulp.

"Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Shadow Shade, Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Rose Garden, Derpy, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, princess Dracul, and finally princess Lightcrest."

"Why do you need information on all of them?" I heard her ask astonished.

"Because I need to kill them all in a weeks' time."

"Like you could kill them."

"Which is why I need information so I could get back home."

"Wait what?" I gave a slow nod as she slackened the blade.

"I come from an alternate dimension of Equestria. I am here for a test and I'm limited to my blood magic and I need to kill them all in a week to pass."

"You… have blood magic?"

"Blood magic is unique to everyone. To learn another's blood magic would cause their own blood magic to become corrupted and cause them to become evil. My blood magic allows me to switch between species of those bloods that's I get."

"…"

"Can you please lower the blade?"

"… Very well…" she lowered the blade as I stayed looking in one direction. "What do you wish to know?"

"Everything…"

"Turn around." I turned around to see her looking uncertain of herself. She had a gray coat with blue eyes and a blue mane and tail. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Follow me."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The present is always known… the future is what to expect… but the past is sometimes the unexpected.**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Okay people! Mass upload day has arrived and I have a few announcements! First of all let's get out of the way a question. I had received a PM asking about why I chose December 12! I'm not going to say the name but I will tell you why… today is my 18th birthday!**

 **I'm horrible at planning and organization so I had to choose a day that I knew I could post. This day happened to be my birthday. But now that that's out of the way another thing that concerns my profile. Due to my time off the site, Naruto Fanfiction's are addicting as hell, I have had many ideas.**

 **So I'm going to start posting my ideas on a profile and let you all know what's up and coming. They will all be at the bottom of my profile in case any of you wish to known what they are. Another thing I need to say is a small problem that I almost fixed this morning… my Flash drive is corrupted… yep… corrupted… meaning I lost several chapters for all the stories I'm updating today.**

 **I lost 3 for Derpy Sunrise**

 **I lost 2 for Angel of Magic**

 **And I lost all three for Equestrian Ranch**

 **So I remedied this by attempting to retype the chapters. I regained the lost three from Derpy Sunrise, 1 from Angel of Magic, and one from Equestrian Ranch, as it seems** the more **mature scenes take me a while to do. But today I am posting 5 for Derpy Sunrise, a little over 10 for Angel of Magic, and 1 for Equestrian Ranch, I will update it with the other two chapters tomorrow hopefully before noon.**

 **But now onto the final thing to talk about… Rewriting…**

Yep **I said rewriting… all of my MLP stories and I mean just MLP I will hopefully rewrite. But here's a question… do you want me to rewrite any of my previous stories? Or do new ones?**

 **Here's why I'm asking. As** you **all know** I unfortunately **have ADHD and a very hyperactive mind… so story ideas I always have… but I'm** also unfortunately **a story jumper… I'm already planning to rewrite Equestrian Ranger and The Power of Love as I've had help for them.**

 **But what about the others?**

 **So I'm going to say this. If I can get at least 10 reviews for each story you all want for each story by the time schools out for me for my final year of school. Ill begin the planning for them all and push all other projects aside to do them. But each person is only allowed to review each story once as to not cheat.**

 **But the decision is yours. Now without further ado… let's get onto these stories!**

Two days… that was all the time I had to train with my blood magic… those two days were filled with sweat and blood… literately… I needed to know all that I could do as I found out what cost my blood magic is…

Every time I change my blood is used as magic. While I have blood I can change but if I do it too much I will gain the experiences that I have felt too often known as blood loss. Each one was a different amount of blood used and the only bad things of those two days was experiencing the blood loss several times…

Plus learning how to fly properly once again. But soon came the day of the plan… when word got out about what we were doing to the other settlements they sent one or two ponies to assist as we now had 20 Pegasus and 7 unicorns. We had arrived near Cloudsdale a few hours ago and were just waiting to begin the plan. I didn't have to change back with my blood magic as it wasn't a continuous thing so I was still in my Pegasus form.

I really did miss the feeling of wings on my back. It was the fourth day of the week I had and I've come far with my blood magic but unless this plan worked I didn't come far enough… I was still having thoughts of how I was going to be able to kill them all… "You alright?" I looked at Golden as he looked at me concerned.

"Just thinking… how am I going to live with myself after killing them all?" I said looking up at our target about a thousand feet away up high in the sky. "I've already killed Lightcrest and Dracul once… and even then I was mourning what I did even though I knew it wasn't the Lightcrest and Dracul I did know."

"Knowing you for a short time… I know you will find a way." I gave him a soft smile. "Alright listen up!" all the pegasi and unicorns looked at Golden. "Today we will be attempting to shut down the water for Canterlot as well as allow my friend here!" he motioned his head towards me. "To be able to get into the castle to find the comet and learn about it in the hope he will kill the ponies we all know are tyrants!" they all whispered. "But we will give him a chance to succeed. Without water their guards will be spread thinner as they attempt to rebuild what our job is to do… he will go up there first and draw their attention giving us the time to get up there and do some damage… if needed we will retreat… but I have this orb… combined with all the unicorns essence to make a powerful bomb which will destroy the room and hopefully a large section of the factory unless they fixed up the entire place to help prevent total destruction."

I looked at all the faces as I frowned with a saddened look on my face. They were all hoping to give me time while they gave a big hit to the corrupted… that was my name for them here… the corrupted… the plan had changed slightly to compensate for the training the corrupted had… I was to now lead a distraction before they all went up… it was a good strategy because almost none of them had combat training. I had guard and army training.

"When do we begin?" asked a unicorn mare.

"Know this… cause this is the last time it's happening. There is a very slim chance we are going to survive but I'll be damned if I don't try." Golden stated. "You come if you wish… Mr. Damson." I looked at him. "Leave when ready." I nodded as I unfurled my wings and gave a powerful flap as I went straight towards Cloudsdale. As I flew I spotted several Pegasus with black armor fly off of the clouds and towards me…

They looked like they wanted to stop me and figure out what I was… but they never got the chance as I immediately hit them with a swing each as they plummeted to their eminent deaths with only a single wing. Quickly landing on the cloud where the factory was I was immediately swarmed by ponies as I dispatched as many as I could… before the others hurried up and joined me. "Go!" I nodded as I started to run around with only my sword and wings to assist in the fight.

They were all better than the guard I know that's for sure. Just slightly though but enough to be an annoyance to have to watch my own back. Due to some slight complications Golden had told me where to go due to the others needing assistance. I made my way there as I killed all in my path until I came to the first of the workers that needed to be killed.

Quickly slicing open his throat his blood sprayed from the wound all over my fur and clothes before he fell over dead. Spitting out the small amount of blood that got into my mouth I continued to run until I made it to the metal door that was seemingly unbreakable. I couldn't change out from my Pegasus form without falling through the clouds due to me needing a cloud walking spell in this dimension… so brute force it is.

Backing up a few feet I charged straight at the door and when I hit it it budged slightly. Backing up again I shoulder charged it this time as it forced itself open as I fell to my hands and knees. Looking around I saw water going into a large tube that would allow water to leave… but the tube stopped in the middle of the room but I watched as more and more water went into it…

From looking around it wasn't complicated from what I'm seeing and what I was told. The clouds all suck moisture out of the air but still leaves enough behind to allow easier breathing and slightly wet air. Small tubes came from the clouds as they flowed with water into the large tube and there was glass on the tube to allow one to look inside of it.

It was barely big enough for me to fit myself in with my wings so I need to change back before going in. quickly going over I used my sword to carefully pull out the glass and set it onto the tube as I looked at the open door as I heard lots of yelling and screams of pain as they echoed into the room… I stood in the tube as I changed back and leaned down into the slow moving water causing it to rise up a little as I carefully put the glass over me on the tube as I heard the yells of pain getting closer and Golden screaming to run.

My eyes widened as a large flow of water came in just as I watched Golden run into the room… with a familiar multicolored maned alicorn come into the room and then blasted Golden with her magic as he dropped a familiar orb… my eyes widened… I quickly moved myself forwards… and with a weird sensation I found myself in a large pool of water with my breath held. Swimming upwards I soon heard a loud echo as my eyes widened as I saw a large black figure approaching me. Panic going through my body I quickly burst from the surface as I saw several fins in a line going around me.

There wasn't any plan concerning a water guardian or whatever this is! I watched the fins as they disappeared… and my eyes widened as I heard water droplets behind me as the area I was in darkened… slowly turning around my eyes widened as I saw what it was…

When were there water dragons?!

That's what it was… a water dragon… thought to be a myth as they were seen a very long time ago but were never seen since Celestia and Luna's parents were born… which was the beginning of time itself as I was told. They were predators and they could never find enough food so it was thought that they died out… meaning this one must have been planted here and fed lots every day… this one… was black with a very dark blue as a secondary… my eyes widened even further as I saw dried blood surrounding its large mouth…

And that was when it dove back underwater… before bursting from said water in an attempt to eat me in one go. Mind going from panic to battle mode as I quickly pushed myself to the side… but not in enough time as its mouth closed over some of my left hands fingers causing me to yell out in pain. At losing a small bit of my fingers as it almost dragged me underwater from that. Gritting my teeth from the pain I soon spotted a small shore that I quickly started to swim towards as I heard and felt its movement behind me.

I wasn't fast enough…

Its teeth chomped at me as I moved to the side once more but they caught onto my pant legs as it started to drag me downwards. I was lucky enough to be able to grab a breath of air before it dragged me down but I was now on limited time as the visibility lessened greatly and I could feel it swimming around me.

Come on Luke… what to do! I had very few things that I could do and even then I was too far down to be able to get back up after doing it and even if I do it it would rip me apart if I tried to do anything. I could feel vibrations behind me as I swerved to the right as I felt my sword collide with its body and I could hear a roar of pain as I grabbed my ears. My mind wondered when I felt a warm sensation on my wrist and could see the watch to change my transformations glowing as my eyes widened.

Quickly bringing my hand up I prayed that it was on the right one and it was what I hope as I spun the dial… and became ensnared in the cocoon… the grid appeared once again as I could feel my body slowly turning into scales. Very, very dark blue color with black bordering the bottoms of them all. My eyes changed slightly I could feel I just didn't know to what as I felt my hands and feet grew some webbing and several fins grew on my back. I could feel my teeth sharpen during the process as I also grew small claws. Soon though the cocoon disappeared as I suddenly found myself able to breath underwater as I drew in a breath of air. Or water I mean.

I could see under the water… the water density with normal eyes didn't allow me to see at all. But with these eyes I could see the thing circling around me as I could see a small trace of blood coming from its right side. "Alright you bastard." It felt weird talking under water. "let's go!" it gave another roar as this time the sound didn't cause any pain as it charged towards me once more as I easily evaded its attack as a plan went through my mind.

It was large yet fast… I am small and fast, but faster… my sword was still on me and I could see how it had injured the water dragon. The bottom of the sheath was ripped off most likely from when it lunged at me and it was water logged and had been with me a long time so understandable. It was going to break at some point. Pulling it from its sheath I waited and watched the water dragon go around me. "Oh come on! Stop being a damn dick and come on already…" that did it as it came charging at me as I swam to the right. And drive my blade into its body creating a small, but long wound. I smiled at my accomplishment… until its tail came and wrapped itself around my body as I was pulled along with it until it stopped and it raised its tail as it tried to stuff my upper half into its mouth.

As its mouth came down I raised my sword and stuff it into its thick mouth just as it chomped down… causing the blade of the sword to enter its brain before its teeth could cut me in half. Blood spewed from the wound as I pulled myself out of its tails grasp and grabbed my sword as the body started to slowly fall through the water. I watched as blood was left behind as it fell as I gave a sigh of relief. Swimming upwards I quickly came to the stone shore as I went onto the shore and reverted back to my normal self.

As I then collapsed to my hands and knees as I coughed up lots and lots of water… that I would have note before ever using that form again…

 _You alright?_

"Where the hell were you guys?!" I asked before throwing up a little bit more water.

 _Something was blocking our connection. We were all worried and it was pure luck that your sword cut it._

"I can… see that."

 _So what's going on?_

"You mean you don't know?"

 _Nope… the last thing we remember is when we spoke to you as you looked over the camp._

My eyes widened in realization. That's why I couldn't hear them at all… I never even realized. Looking around I soon saw water going in all directions going down. "Well we are finding a way to a comet or something that's corrupting the planet… all of our friends and loved ones were corrupted by it and I have a feeling I know why… but I just don't know."

 _Well then… I'll look into the memories and notify the others._

"ok." I started to look around until I found a small hole through a wall and on the other side were lots of crystals. Smiling I slowly fit my way through as I looked around. The light in the cavern must being bouncing off the crystals from where light comes into the mountain. I could go left which went up wards or right which went down. I wonder if the quote 'if you want to go down you must go up' applies here. Going to the left it went up a little bit before I stood before a large hole that went downwards. Smiling that my assumption was correct I used my sword and the ridges to slowly climb my way down.

 _Wow that's a lot of crap you went through._

"Yep…"

 _So basically find the comet, study the comet, destroy the comet, wait, then kill them all?_

"Basically…"

 _It's going to be hard for you isn't it?_

"Damn right it is…" I looked down to see that I could still see the darkness but something was moving down there across the edge of my vision. "What the?" that's when I made a mistake... my grip slipped… as I fell down…

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Darkness will corrupt… Light can corrupt… but both can Cleanse…**_


	62. Chapter 62

_W…wa… up… wae… p… wake up damnit!_

Jolting awake I felt pain in my entire body. "what… happened?"

 _You went through a massive drop and somehow lived with minor injuries. You passed through something on the way down… don't know what but it didn't feel right._

Sitting up with small difficulty I found I was in a tunnel going in one direction. Sighing I stood up and found my sword lying almost forgotten on the stone floor as I quickly grabbed it and sheathed it into the sheath before starting to slowly walk forwards. I could see that this passage was barely used at all so I hoped I was still in the right cave system connected to the comet. Actually I didn't even know I was when I first came in here.

Every movement I made hurt slightly in an annoying amount of pain. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few broken bones. Soon though I found that I was somewhere that was used quite a bit… I could see hoof marks coming from a tunnel above me and they were still going forwards. I could tell because there was dust everywhere and the hoof prints were there for a few days so I was hopefully on the right track.

Continuing on I started to wonder why I couldn't hear the emotions. "guys? You there?" I was given no response as I sighed. Once again I lost connection with them except I noticed this time. Soon though I could feel like something was off up ahead… like it was calling to me… first sign of danger never go towards the voice… but I had to keep on going so I kept on going straight… as I soon found a large wall made of darkness…

 _ **Come to me… chosen of destruction**_

That caused me to raise my eyebrow. Chosen of destruction? The hell was that voice talking about? Slowly approaching the wall the whispers got louder and louder.

 _ **Come to me… embrace the darkness… kill all who stand in way…**_

The same sentences said over and over again as I put my hand on the wall only for it to phase through it as I looked around before I walked through… feeling the darkness surround my body as I soon appeared on the other side… so the idea that I had dark magic seemed to have worked… or was it something else.

 _ **The trial has been passed…**_

The hell you talking about?!

I continued to walk as I could feel the darkness surrounding the area. Leaking out and into every item and object there as I soon came to an opening that lead to a large cavern… which showed a giant rock in the middle emitting streams of darkness from its pores. It wasn't that big of a drop but I decided to play itself as I slowly climbed down… before more words were spoken as soon as I touched the stone floor.

 _ **Chosen of destruction… you have finally arrived…**_

"okay that's it who the hell keeps saying that?!" I yelled.

 _ **I am here…**_

This… came from in front of me as I looked at the large comet. "you?!"

 _ **Yes… chosen of destruction.**_

"okay now what do you mean by that?! Chosen by destruction?!"

 _ **Chosen by my creators… chosen by my makers… chosen of their ways…**_

"now I'm confused…" I asked approaching the comet.

 _ **I also feel something else inside of you… you are also the chosen of creation… is this true?**_

"stop speaking in damn riddles!"

 _ **The chosen of destruction and creation… to be chosen by one is an honor… to be chosen by two is unspeakable…**_

"please… who the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

 _ **I am speaking of the ones who create and destroy…**_

Create and destroy… create and… des… troy… oh hell no… "how do you know I'm chosen by the Creator and Destroyer?"

 _ **Because they have marked you… yes they have… to forever be known as their champion…**_

"okay… then why are you here?"

 _ **It was unplanned from the beginning… to arrive here was a mistake… to pass was supposed to happen… to hit was unplanned…**_

"so you were going to pass by the planet instead of hitting it?"

 _ **Pass by planet… no… pass by dimension… yes.**_

"so… you can traverse the dimensions?"

 _ **I am one of few… who must spread darkness to keep balance… collect and disperse… contain and release…**_

"why?"

 _ **To keep the balance… light can't survive without dark… as dark can't survive without light… it is unknown why you don't know… as you inhabit both inside…**_

"what happens if one has light but no dark… and if one has dark but no light?" I asked… already guessing the answer but wanted conformation.

 _ **Corruption…**_

"but I thought only darkness could corrupt!" I yelled at the comet as I felt a surge of power coming from it.

 _ **Both can be obtained… both can be tainted… both… can corrupt.**_

"I hate riddles…" I muttered. "but how can light become corrupt?"

 _ **The thought of power can corrupt one and all… wielding one without the other for a prolonged time leads to power… power equals corruptions…**_

"but what about me then?" I asked. "how am I not corrupted?"

 _ **The essence of the first seed… combined with the brightest of light… balance is certain…**_

I sat down against a rock pillar as I stared at the comet. "but if power corrupts then why am I not corrupted?" I then asked it.

 _ **Balance of light and dark…creates a protection against corruption… destroys corruption… eliminates corruption… terminates corruption… assimilates… corruption.**_

"assimilate?"

 _ **Process of corruption… creates stronger connection…**_

Damn riddles… so if I was corrupted the light and dark in me would assimilate whatever I am corrupted in… and make it stronger I think? But at the same time getting rid of the corruption… this is confusing as hell.

 _ **You have reason for being here… what is this reason chosen?**_

"I need to kill… ponies… that have been coming here and using your power for evil purposes for a test from an elemental."

 _ **I sense a bigger meaning to this…**_

"they are all friends and loved ones of mine… from the dimension I'm from…"

 _ **To defeat corruption is to defeat yourself… to cleanse corruption is to cleanse yourself.**_

"why… I hate riddles so fucking much… but what do you mean?"

 _ **Purge the darkness… not from the end… but from the beginning…**_

This one… I actually understood. "but if I can't cleanse them since they are the end… I would have to cleanse… you…"

 _ **Correct… in the process assimilation will begin.**_

"wait what?" this was starting to get suspicious.

 _ **To counter the foes of darkness… one must either possess a strong light… a strong darkness… or both…**_

"but where do I fit into all of this?" I asked.

 _ **You must cleanse the darkness… with your own darkness and light…**_

"but I can only use blood magic!" I yelled at it.

 _ **Any lock… can be broken…**_

So the locks on my magic can be broken… but how? "but I don't know how…"

 _ **There are many forces of nature that can be used… one of the most powerful is the one of will…**_

Willpower… "thank you. How do I do this?" I asked standing up putting a serious look on my face.

 _ **Just will it… and if your will is strong enough… it will break…**_

Nodding I closed my eyes as I tried to tug at the magic that used to run through my body… not feeling any I delved deeper into myself as I felt something was different and opened my eyes to find myself floating in a familiar void with many tethers connected to my brain… all of them with their primary colors stopping halfway.

Looking around I soon spotted cord with my dark magic in it as I floated over to it… and found a miniature lock on it. Putting my hand to my chin I looked the lock over until I touched it… as it dispersed into light as I suddenly felt myself filled with power as the dark magic flowed upwards. Smiling I did the same to all the others before reappearing with an aura of all my magic surrounding me.

 _ **The assimilation shall begin…**_

"how?" I asked clenching my fist.

 _ **Flow your power through me… it will cleanse all corruption…**_

"you know…" I approached the comet and put my hand against it. "For a being of darkness you aren't really that bad."

 _ **I will remember your statement.**_

Giving a chuckle I started to flow all of my magic into the comet as I started to feel strange… soon feeling that I felt a lot stronger as the aura surrounding the comet slowly went away… before it disappeared as I stepped back a few steps… I could no longer feel or see any darkness in the area… I couldn't help but feel saddened as I looked at the now empty comet… he was nice but to be honest I'm sad he's gone… I'm glad I don't have to hear anymore damn riddles.

Raising my hands I was surprised to see that my fingers were normal. No longer any part as I could feel all of my magic flowing through me once again. I gave a soft smile before clenching my fists as I could feel the power in my eyes alone. I cracked my knuckles and my neck as I saw a large cave going up a slant as I also saw the wall of darkness.

"Guess it needs time to disperse." I muttered as I began to plan what I was going to do… I know I was told I could only use blood magic at some point... I think… but what if I use my magic now? It would improve my chances of winning now greatly… what if I set restrictions to myself… I can't use the dark elemental weapon that's certain…

What if I can only use one magic besides blood? That sounds good… dark magic it is then. I could feel like I could do anything with my dark magic after cleansing the comet… so I guess it's time to train…

 **Forward to the final day**

I watched the many ponies in the hall as they talked… I narrowed my eyes as I could feel small amounts of darkness coming off of them. I was up in the far right corner of the throne room once you walked in. "is everypony here?" I heard Celestia asked.

"why are we here princess Celestia? Since you started killing us off we are suspicious of your motives." Asked the griffon king.

"We are going to show you a secret we have had since before the elimination of your race in Equestria… because you were deemed worthy of it…"

"what is it?" asked the daughter of the dragon king.

"a comet made of power…"

"that it no longer has." I said with an echo in my voice to hide where I was as they looked around.

"who is there?!" yelled this dimensions twilight.

"the person who is going to purge the darkness… as I already purged the comet." I snapped my fingers as darkness shaped into the room creating outlines everywhere of white.

"this is the power of the comet!" I heard Luna yell as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I welcome you all… to your oblivion!" leaping from my hiding spot with my sword in my right hand.

"there!" all the magic users and dragons fired flames and magic at me respectively as I soon came upon their group… and quickly eliminated their guards before hiding in the shadows once more. Before quickly coming back out of them as I was engaged in midair.

"Death to those who oppose the princess's rule!" yelled this dimensions spitfire as my momentum carried and she crashed into the floor and a loud crack was heard as I disappeared again, her body unmoving.

"Spitfire!" so that was Rose… I watched them look around as more tears came onto my face… as I raised my hand… and speared her with shadow spikes from underneath her before lowering my hand as her dead body hit the floor. I can't kill them one at a time… my emotions wouldn't survive for that long… I needed to end them all in one attack… words have more power when spoken… that's what I came up with when I experimented with my magic.

"Light can't live without dark as dark can't live without light…"

"It's an incantation!" yelled twilight as I continued.

"to remove light is to remove balance…"

"shield!" I saw Shining Armor nod as he began his spell.

"So may the darkness inside me cleanse all those corrupted…?"

"hurry up already!" yelled Lightcrest.

"as it kills all!"

"got it!"

"Who stands in my way! Dark Super Nova!" I yelled out as a large solid domed explosion came from where I was as it quickly covered the entire room. The windows exploded outwards as I breathed heavily for a few seconds before my eyes widened. Several shields were in place before they lowered revealing Luna, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, and finally Celestia…

All others were all on the floor with dead eyes open and emitting darkness. "you… damn… creature!" I felt myself fly backwards into a marble wall. Creating an imprint in it. "you… ruined everything!"

"sister why don't we study this creature and infuse the comet back with its power." Luna stated as Celestia gave an evil grin.

"what a good idea… Twilight… if you will."

"with pleasure princess." She pointed her horn at me as I felt to my hands and knees before standing up watching her build up magic. Guess I can't use a certain restriction… I could barely control the darkness since I used the super nova attack. It made it so I couldn't control darkness to an extent for 3 minutes almost and she was almost done.

"the sword of darkness… responds to its owner." I pulled the katana from my chest before speeding forwards as she fired a large beam at me as I slid underneath it surprising them all as the beam stopped and I was in front of her with my hand on the sheath in a drawing stance. Quickly pulling the blade from the sheath I appeared behind her as the katana made a click and from her neck blood spewed from it.

"twilight! You monster!" I was tackled by shining armor as my katana went flying from my grasp as I braced my face as he started an onslaught of hoof punches towards my head. "die!" I quickly raised my left knee and kneed him in the mans, or in this case stallions, pride as he yelped before I kicked him off of me before quickly getting back up and grabbing my blade and sheath.

" _ **you will perish!"**_ my eyes widened as I watched Cadence, Celestia, and Luna all have glowing white eyes as small black streams of darkness left their bodies.

Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

 **Hey everyone how you all doing this fine day? I'm sorry that I haven't typed as much as I wished but school is a pain in the ass in my final year not to mention my obsession with Naruto at the moment. I'm trying my best here but I also have an announcement to make quickly. I'm going to be rewriting almost all of my stories!**

 **I'm not pleased with how I previously wrote and typed so I have a question for you all… once I finish the first season on this story…**

 **What story do you all want me to work on next? I have many of them but I will say right now I will not be working on the MLP and Halo type stories and by that I mean those with both categories. Stories with normal MLP will be the ones work on so depending on what story you all want me to begin rewriting depending on the amount of votes each one gets.**

 **The only stories not getting a rewrite currently is:**

 **Equestrian Ranch**

 **Derpy Sunrise**

 **Angel of Magic V2**

 **Well that's all I need to say so onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Darkness is always needed… but at times it must be destroyed… as well as those who oppose the destroyer…**_


	63. Chapter 63

" _ **Prepare to burn in the depths of Tartarus!"**_ they all yelled as they quickly lowered their horns at me as my eyes widened. Several beams of pure darkness came flying straight at me as I barely had enough time to dive to the left. I started to run towards the fallen Shining Armor before I picked him up as he struggled but I held firm… thinking I could use him as a small shield for a few minutes but that proved wrong as they aimed and fired again…

As I threw Shining Armor into the incoming beams as they combined into one. Causing a large black orb to form as he screamed out in pain before the yells of pain subsided as the orb condensed… into nothingness. "Shining Armor!" yelled Cadence as I sighed.

"Your fault for firing without looking!" I yelled as she exploded and turned pure black with white eyes… as she disappeared from view… before I felt something entire my chest as I looked down to see her standing there… as I also felt magic build up into her horn.

" _ **Feel the pain of the damned!"**_ she yelled as I felt a beam of magic enter my body and exit out of my back… as the foreign magic attacked my body from the inside out… she allowed my body to fall onto my back on the floor as I convulsed from the pain caused all over my body. My eyes were wide from the pain as I saw several streams of black soon spout from different areas on my body.

" _ **You will die for your transgressions against the goddesses of this world!"**_ I heard Cadence yell.

"Not… yet…" I was able to get out before another burst of pain went through my entire body. It was only lucky for me when I did incantations. If I messed up at all I would have to try again… I only had one chance at this… not only do I have to make a new attack due to the fact I needed to be focused… but I have to make it to help me… "May… those that sin… become… the… damned… in the… depths of… hell… as the sinning angels… fall through the skies… and be cleansed… on their way down… to the earth!"

Nothing happened…

And I knew I was fucked…

I felt myself be covered in magic as I was slowly lifted into the air as I felt a pull on three areas on my body… as they surrounded me in a triangle formation. _**"Any last words creature?"**_ I heard cadence ask as my arm moved to my only hope… before I spun it and thought of what I desired.

"Yeah… fuck… you!" I was encased in the cocoon as I entered a form I hoped I had received a long time ago…wings grew out on my back resembling that of a flying dragon, claws grew out on my hands, my stomach area turned into an Oval and turned into a shiny silver while the rest of my body turned a shiny ebony black. My insides started to become very hot as I opened my eyes and could see that everything looks like a different shade of silver.

The cocoon vanished as I landed onto my feet and looked up… seeing Luna at the edge of my vision on the left and Cadence on the edge of my vision on my right. Meaning Celestia was straight behind me. _**"What magic is this?!"**_ Luna yelled as I gave a toothy grin.

"It's called…" I flapped my wings and took to the air, as I luckily remembered how to fly yet again. "Blood Magic." I flew straight at Cadence to quickly take her out of the picture but the large alicorn, known as Celestia, quickly appeared in the way as I smashed into her and dug my claws into her black fur. She gave a cry of pain and rage as she flailed around as she kicked me in the face several times but I only dug my fingers in further… before my body acted on instinct and my mouth latched onto her throat… before my head ripped away taking her throat with it.

" _ **SISTER/AUNTIE!"**_ instantly my attention focused on Cadence as I leapt forward once more and tackled Cadence to the floor as both of my clawed hands grabbed hold of her throat as she struggled to kick me off as the black fur started to slowly become pink… and as soon as that was done her eyes turned to normal as she looked at me with a look of pleading and begging in her purple eyes as tears came to them. That alone may of snapped me out of my bodily instincts but even my mind still knew what had to be done… as her struggles slowly ceased her eyes started to slowly close… before she stopped moving altogether… I held on for another few seconds as I slowly pulled myself off and wondered why Luna didn't help Cadence and with a sad look on my face I saw why…

She was staring at her dead sister… no longer having pure black fur or white eyes… even her mane wasn't waving around behind her and was a soft light blue… I slowly approached her as my mind was jumbled up from what I felt. Seeing her face… this worlds Luna must have greatly looked up to her sister for guidance… even when hearing the struggling from an ally and who treated her like an aunt…

I gave a soft sigh as I figured the sooner I get this over with the sooner that I can… mourn… approaching her I lifted my arms and gave a sigh… before I quickly grabbed her head and he neck and pulled both ways… snapping her neck as she fell right next to this worlds Celestia…

As I also fell to my knees as I changed back into a human… as I brought my left hand up to my mouth and coughed a small amount of blood into it due to the wound to my right lung… "You did the right choice…"

"So Blood? I can't help but feel horrible… as if I actually killed my friends and lovers…"

"All Demons need to be unable to form attachments… but Angels need to learn how to form attachments to draw strength when they need it most, metaphorically. This is due to the fact they are prepared beforehand or if they were isolated…" I turned my head and glared at the giant orb of blood.

"I love them… and they love me… I am not breaking apart from them."

"As to be expected. As they could be the only ones to save you when the time comes."

"When what comes?" I growled out coughing up a little bit more blood.

"You will be notified when the time comes. For now though it is time for you to return to your home. But first let me explain something…"

"Wait return home? I used magic other than my Blood Magic. How did I pass this test?" I asked.

"That is due to the fact that the trials change over time. Your dark magic has become so much more potent and destructive so I suggest you train in a non-populated area until you can control it. Before you return home I suggest you prepare to meet a new Elemental from the dark side, still think that that's a horrible name but who am I to judge."

Suddenly I was in the void like when I first met Blood standing there when I was originally kneeling. "Hello there." I looked in front of me and spotted a large orb floating there. For some reason just being in its presence makes me… sleepy…

"Uh… hi." I said.

"I must say it is a grand pleasure to finally meet the chosen between the light and the dark. Especially since you species know more about my magic than any other."

…

…

…

"What?"

"What do you feel when I am around you? What is it you desire to do?" he asked floating around me.

"I feel. Kind of tired. The closer I get to you… and it gets even more intense when I look at you but it's bearable." I stated before realization dawned on me. "Sleep…"

"Well I suppose that would be half right. My domain is not sleep… but Dreams…"

"You mean like how Luna goes and helps other ponies with nightmares."

"Precisely! Except she got the short end of the stick that she did. Her mother had about 50 percent more power over dream magic. It's quite intriguing though as many think dreams are weak. But they open so many possibility's!" he shouted as I continued to look at him.

"How?"

"Why it's quite simply my dear boy! What happens in dreams?" he asked.

"Depends on the person. It could be about what they want to be in the future. What they sometimes see in the world… many things."

"I guess I will accept the primitive answer for now… but dreams are not how they always appear. Dreams have always shown things that have transpired or would transpire but not always in that world… about 90 percent of the time… it transpires in alternate universes…"

"What?"

"All minds are linked in some way over the dimension gaps. Reason why dreams are mostly about the future, present, or the past. When they see these dreams it's of the current event that is currently happening in another world."

"So dreams have the power to see the past and future and even the present?"

"Precisely! Although it's strongest with the human race due to your minds. The pony races lost that a very long time ago. Before they even became sentient unfortunately. But humans! It hasn't deteriorated at all! In fact it has slightly increased over the years! It may not be so big but from what my statistics say it has increased by exactly two percent! But with all other species it instead decreases!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

"Okay I get it dream magic is quite OP in its own right with being able to tell the future." I stated with a small amount of sarcasm… getting slightly annoyed at these Elementals antics.

"Oh but that isn't all! Dream Magic is also connected to a long forgotten magic. Even if it's only slightly." He said. "But this magic is extremely dangerous in its own right… Memory…"

"Memories?" I asked stumped.

"Yes… but more of that will be explained later when you have time. For now it's time to return to your body." My eyes widened.

"Wait! Return to my body?!"

"Yes."

"So how am I here?!"

"Actually you aren't here… metaphorically speaking. You were given a temporary body in the dimension you were sent to for your trial of Blood. Although I will say when you return you will awaken sore as what you experienced in said dimension you will experience in your home dimension in a sore version." I groaned. "But I will warn you… you will wake up the day before your fight in the arena. If you were sent back the next day you were going to be executed. I suggest you make sure your body is in good condition before the next day."

"Can I ask where my body is?" I asked.

"In the dungeon. It is currently nighttime and the guards had already made their patrols for the rest of the night. You will be fetched at 7 in the morning to be checked out to see if you can fight or not so I suggest you come up with a game plan for several possibilities."

"Well then I guess I'm ready to go." I stated.

"But first it is time to awaken my magic inside of you. Much like the same way Blood did as I mark you as my champion as he did."

"Wait champion?"

"Yes. The symbol on your arm is the symbol of you being the Chosen of Bloods Champion. While with me though depending on the symbol depends on how strong the dream magic will be. To be honest the highest percentage of magic was at 80 percent when I first put the symbol onto them. And they were able to improve it by another 10 percent before their growth just stopped. But I do have a warning."

"And that is?" I asked.

"When I brand you… all other illusions were placed on you would be gone…"

"Wait… you placed… ILLUSIONS ON ME?!" I yelled.

"For your own safety yes. Although they only worked against other creatures since you can see straight through them. Your cutie mark for example. You may of know it was there but no one else could see it. It will also reveal your scars that we had hidden as well as the symbol of Blood. But with all the magic in you're the illusions will short out. Illusions are in the domain of dark magic and the only illusion that could be put on you was straining every time you used magic. But this will mean you're more magic will prevent the illusion from being placed."

I looked at my showing shoulder as I had already lifted my sleeves… to see the symbol that Blood gave me as well as my cutie mark just slightly above it… then I remembered all the fights for life and death that I have been in… I haven't even began to think about all the scars on my body… when I was almost killed by Luna during the rebellion by explosion… that would cause a scar on my back… when I was stabbed my Celestia's Horn… that would also leave a scar… being stabbed by two swords the day I lost my wings… who knows how many fights I've been in as I got scars…

I would have to say that I kept them hidden under an illusion but even then I don't know any illusion incantations… or spells before I was forced to use incantations. The girls would definitely ask where the scars came from and I could just easily say that no one just noticed them… but the cutie marks… I don't think any lie I think of could…

"I'll do it…"

"Wonderful! This will only hurt for a second…" and then instantly I felt my entire body go into pain… as I jolted upwards to find myself in a dark area… seeing the light go away from the cell I was in. the Elemental was correct in my entire body feeling sore… and it hurt like hell…

But luckily it was all slowly fading away as I laid back down to try and figure out a game plan… due to there being many who don't like killing… its most likely going to be either one on one fights or I'm going to be fighting some creature or a large army of something…

I would have to assume that if I'm fighting one on one fightS I would have to think that they would have counters for all the magic they know I have. Whelp…

I guess I just need to improvise then.

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **So lets see… they always have the advantage… I can barely use magic… I detect foul play.**_


	64. Chapter 64

I woke up to the sound of the cells door opening... I stayed unmoving and kept my eyes closed as I heard the clops of feet slowly approach my hanging bed. "well... looks like hes going to be executed instead huh?"

"shame... damn diamond dogs did do a number on hims... wait a second... where did those two watches come from?"

"what... the hell?" I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up. Rubbing them before cracking my back and staring at three guards in front of me as they looked at me with wide eyes. "uh... hi?"

"well good to see that your awake at least." one of them said.

"wait... whats happening?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't know whats going on.

"well its the day of the arena... do you remember what happened to you?" asked the only night guard in the room.

"i remember attacking a large amount of diamond dogs... then nothing."

"well you didn't just attack... you eliminated the entire pack. Well those in the room. Shine go and fetch a medic to give him a once over." one of the day guards saluted before walking out of the cell. The guard then turned his attention back to me. "as soon as the medic checks you over your good to go. Your sword will be given to you before your fights. If you request any armor you must request it before your first fight."

"wait... first fight?" he nodded.

"you will be fighting in a tournament near the end of the day. You are allowed to watch from the competitor booth after the... Olympics..."

"Olympics?" I asked.

"the princess said she got the idea from one of your books..."now I remember. Twilight told me about this a long while ago. "but we will be doing separate categories for each different race. Each race will have a different events such as a strength event, speed event, for us ponies it will be for all three races separately. The end of the day will be a tournament. If you wish to hear the rules now you can hear them when the tournament is about to start or now."

"now please." the guard returned as a familiar pony came in...

"hello again Luke."

"good... morning?" she nodded.

"I'm here to do a quick checkup." Redheart stated as I looked to the guard as she got to work.

"the fights will last 10 minutes long with a 3 minute break in between. Counting you we have 64 fighters. Meaning you would have to do... 6 fights. No killing or permanent injuries are allowed unless on accident. You have a special set of rules. If you lose the fight before the third round... you will be executed..." I remained impassive... "if you lose in the third or second you will be given a life imprisonment in the griffon country and be forced to work for them with no breaks.." that I did not expect. "if you win you are let go. Understood?" I nodded.

"alright Luke look at me." I looked at her as she shined a light into my eyes. "you are looking good so far... take off your shirt please. I need to check your heartbeat." I hesitated at first remembering what I was told by the elemental... who's name escapes me if he told me. Taking off my shirt I heard several gasps.

"that bad huh?"

"i don't remember ever seeing. Those scars. When I gave you checkups." I sighed as I looked at my body. The two stab marks on my torso, one near the bottom of where my left lung was and one in my stomach, I remembered the explosion as I felt a scar in the middle of my back as it was medium sized. A spiral scar mark from when I was stabbed in the middle of my left lung by Solar Empire Celestia. A black mark from when I was struck by lightning to the right of my heart, stabbed twice in the middle of my right lung by two swords and one to the right on my stomach from the griffon rebellion leader. And lastly the large cut from the tip of my left shoulder to my right thigh as it somehow went around all the scars in its path. "how..."

"illusions..." I stated as they looked at me. "i cant remember the illusion I used but I kept them hidden."

"what about those marks on your right shoulder... and the cutie mark?!" I looked at the two marks. One for my blood magic. And the second symbol was of a sideways bed with 3 5 pointed stars on it. Then my cutie mark of a cross made of two bones with two swords making a X in the middle. The left sword silver and the right sword gold.

"same answer. Illusions." I stated.

"well then..." she quickly finished up with a smile as she put away her equipment. "he is all good to go although Luke." I looked at her. "i want to do a check up on you if... no... when you win the tournament." I smiled and nodded as she left. The guards had me stand up as I followed them with them in a box formation surrounding me. Soon bringing me to a chariot with four Pegasus to fly in box formation around that. They soon lifted off as I started to think...

6 fights... lose before the fourth round and I'm executed... lose the second, third or first and I'm imprisoned for life... win and I'm free to go. The tournament most likely would consist of all species... from what I thought and figured out I needed to now use incantations to use my magic no matter what the side it came from since I now had 6. I had 6 fights and 6 different types of magic. One type I didn't know how to use to only 5 are usable. Ill save the blood magic for my second to final fight but only if I have to use it. For my final fight ill use all but my dream magic and ill only use one kind of magic each fight if possible to hide what I can do. My light and dark forms ill only use if the time calls for it. Soon we landed as I watched fireworks go off as a loud amount of yelling drew my attention from the large arena.

"come on." I got off as 4 more guards joined the Pegasus as they started to lead me around the arena walls as I saw merchants set up ranging from griffons to Minotaur's and many other species including ponies. Soon we reached a door that said tournament competitors only with two guards posted outside. They nodded to said guards as I was forced in as I followed the other competitors. Soon reaching a large locker room as I looked around... Pegasus, earth ponies, Unicorns, Minotaur's, griffons, Zebras, even diamond dogs... I couldn't blame the diamond dogs here as they weren't apart of the pack in the west but it didn't stop me from being suspicious... as I walked in several of the ponies looked at me with wide eyes as I leaned against the entrance and looked for any competitors I needed to worry about... a Minotaur wielding to giant battle axes that looked stained with blood was looking around as if searching for his next pray.

Making me thankful that he wasn't allowed to kill. He was two feet taller than me I could tell as he sharpened his battle axes on a grindstone that could be found in Skyrim ironically.

Looking around once again I could see a unicorn who was practicing using her magic to manipulate water out of several buckets surrounding her. I would have to be careful then not knowing how good she is with them but I recognize her from when I first met the entirety of the guard when I had first arrived in Equestria. I then spotted a large Earth pony that resembled Big Mac equipping Heavy armor... right next to him I could see a large great sword about 6 feet long and half a foot in width. He would hopefully be sluggish with that sword but the heavy armor would be a problem...

I spotted another unicorn messing around with several quivers full of arrows as I watched her use her magic to turn one invisible and then turn it back. Seeing two bows behind her I knew she would be a tough target as I wouldn't be able to see the arrows as they were sent flying at me. I would have to hope that her magic ran out...

I then saw a griffon with some light armor and what appeared to be blades on the edges on her wings. I would need to keep and eye on her at all times... I also spotted a Zebra standing on two hind legs twirling around a staff and using his momentum to stay up.

+I looked around some more before I began to think up of a game plan.

 **Luna's POV**

"so hes awake?" I asked excitedly as nurse Redheart nodded. The council plus my sister, the elements of Harmony, the ambassadors from around the world as well as their rulers, and lastly Shining Armor with the night guard captain Golden Moon.

"yes... although I do find it strange he had so many horrible scars on him. He stated he hid them with an illusion." I was surprised.

"illusions?" she nodded. "What do you mean?"

"i mean that he had quite a few scars that looked quite horrible. A black mark near his heart. A large scar going from his shoulder down near his thigh, if I remember him showing me his biology. Most of them aren't like when he receives minor wounds. Each one looks like its related to some sort of event."

"but otherwise he is alright?" Twilight asked as she nodded as I had a sigh of relief. "that's a relief."

"yes it is."

"sister it is time to begin." I looked towards my sister and gave a nod.

 **Luke's POV**

its been many hours... I was told that the tournament would be beginning in ten minutes as I followed the large group of competitors towards the area where we were allowed to watch the fights. "Luke Damson." I looked behind me as I continued walking and spotted a unicorn day guard with my sword and sheath in his magic. Stopping he approached as the large group continued to go past us. "here is your weapon it has been kept in good condition." I was suspicious of that as he quickly walked away but I thought nothing of it as I walked once again with the group as I attached my sword to my left side.

 _Any ideas?_

no... all of you would be backup plans. I cant make a plan unless I know what they can all do. I know at some point I'm going to be at a big disadvantage cause I know some of the council don't trust me so they might try to manipulate who I fight.

 _Ill give you tips as need be then. Love is checking out something suspicious in your magic and Blood. Since he is the only one allowed to watch over your magic stems and other magic._

Magic stems?

 _Basically the cords connected to what appears to be your brain. He also wants to see if there's a chance we can increase your magic reserves. Its what we all named them._

Ill deal with it. Now quiet we are there.

We all stood in lines right next to one another as I looked around to see some of the guard eyes on me. Shining Armor and my replacement I could see in the VIP box, or what I assumed it was, with many others. I also spotted Luna and the three girls but I couldn't see Shadow... "hello competitors! Welcome to the first international tournament!" cheers erupted from those around me before they quieted down to continue listening to Celestia. "or those that don't know the rules they will be explained again... killing is not allowed and so is permanent crippling. If need be me and my sister will step in if it appears a fight is going to far and decide the victor. There will be six rounds with many or several fights in each one. Each fight lasts for 10 minutes with 3 minute breaks in between. Are there any questions?"

I looked around to see if anyone asked anything. "what if we are given a injury that could not allow us to continue but we still win?" I heard a Minotaur yell.

"it all depends on what your Races doctor says. But for the fighter Luke Damson the doctor who mainly looks after him will check him out." I gave a nod. "any more?" no one... "then let us turn our attention to the screen to figure out what terrain will be chosen for the first round of fights!" everyone looked up to the screen above the VIP booth... when suddenly the word Default was there. "the current field will be used! Now let us see who our first fighter is!" the word Default disappeared as a cycle of names went sideways. Before soon stopping on Red Blade as the Minotaur with the bloody axes laughed. "the second fighter!" it cycled again before I froze.

 _Its got to be rigged... for you to fight first it will give your competitors more time to come up with a plan against you!_

Soon everyone vacated the field as I walked to one white box and he went to the other. "so Red Blade gets easy fight yes?!" he yelled laughing like a maniac. I remained with a emotionless look on my face as I tried to figure out a weakness from glance.

 _Love says the stems seem to be... dull... cant tell why but your blood magic is all good he says._

Thanks... need to figure something out quickly with this brute.

 _Quiet says his entire body looks to be equally trained built those axes look to be a big part of his fighting style. Take into account hes bigger then you hopefully you will be more flexible and faster with your attacks._

Agreed.

"fighters ready!"

"I'm ready to spill some blood pony!" my right eye twitched.

"you just pissed me off..."

"I asked if fighters were ready!"

"yeah I'm ready!"

"good! Begin!"

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **you know what they say. The bigger they are the harder they fall.**_


	65. Chapter 65

He immediately charged towards me as his speed caught me by surprise. By the time I could touch my blade he had leapt into the air and was going to use both axes to try and cut me into thirds. Luckily my battle instincts took over as I quickly rolled forward as the axes struck leaving indents in the ground. Quickly drawing my blade I made a slash at his back and was surprised... when I saw that it didn't cut and saw the true status of my blade...

I saw that it was extremely dull and chipped. As if it was on purpose and from looking at it it was. The Minotaur turned around, saw the state of my blade, and laughed. "a warrior with that kind of blade against Red Blade?! You as good as dead!" my eyes widen as his axes came from the left as I barely had enough time to block as the force of the hit caused a loud crack... then a shatter... before the sides of the blade hit me and sent me flying straight into the wall as cracks appeared in said wall. "pathetic!"

I stumbled to my feet and saw my sword was entirely demolished. Throwing it to the side I looked forward to see the Minotaur still laughing as out the corner of my eye I could see night guard all looking worried for me as well as the girls in the VIP area.

 _Try messing up the field! Make it easier for you to hide and harder for him to move!_

That plan will have to do!

I got into a fighting stance. "may the darkness empower my strike. To prevent my foe from getting the advantage in this fight of strength." he charged towards me still laughing like a maniac. "may this strike break the field in a single blow..." he leapt at me. "Punch of Darkness!" I slammed my right fist covered in magic into the ground causing a large crack to appear before darkness exploded from said cracks sending Red Blade flying as the cracks became bigger and tore up the field. After about a minute the darkness subsided and I now had a destroyed field with large rocks stood up giving me cover if I needed it.

 _Love says we have a problem!_

And that is?

I watched as Red Blade got up as he glared at me and growled. Snorting like a bull before charging me with his horns down.

 _Your dark magic stem is degrading! Causing magic to release itself!_

What?!

I quickly rolled to the right as he charged and got his horns stuck in the wall.

Whats going on?

 _I don't know but the others are on recovery. Quiet says if you use dark magic it will hurt your body. Only use each of your magic once till we find out what we can do and try to fix it!_

Shit.

I began to calculate a plan as I slowly stepped away from the enraged Minotaur His eyes turning pure red from rage before he broke his horns out and charged away. Allowing me to roll to the side once more as he charged past. I had to come up with a plan quickly. Think Luke! Whats against you and what isn't.

Sword is broken so that's against me. Magic only able to be used once per element so also a downside. Emotions are on recovery except for lust so that's also a downside. But a enraged Minotaur might help me. He doesn't have a clear head and is easily enraged.

I quickly rolled to the side once more as I continued to think.

 _Love thinks it was something injected into you._

English please.

Another roll.

 _Something is in your system that blocks your magic when used. Something different for each type. Blood and Dream though is a not but the primary ones you normally use is a no go._

So what can I-

another roll.

-do here?

 _Try and figure out the dream magic. Use blood magic... do something that doesn't result in us as a pancake!_

Gotcha!

"may dreams take hold over my opponent. Forced sleep!" nothing happened as I was forced to try and move but this time... he grabbed my back right leg and proceeded to slam by back into the ground as I spewed a little blood.

"Luke!" that was Twilight's voice that was for sure.

"may your mind calm itself..." I was thrown into a wall. "and go into a short sleep! Forced Sleep!" this time a wave of gray exploded from me as the charging bull slowly slowed down before falling to the ground with his horns stopping just short of my stomach.

"winner Luke Damson!" some cheered came out as several unicorns came running out. The unicorns used their combined magic to lift Red Blade out of the field as another unicorn and Nurse Redheart came running to me.

"are you alright?" she asked as the unicorn helped me up.

"something... stopped me from using my dark magic again... forced to... resort to a new magic..." I stated through the pain as they helped me out of the arena and into a small locker room. She had me take off my shirt as she checked out my back.

"well that's unfortunate... who knows what fowl play occurred while you were out of it. Your back is going to have some major bruising from your collision with the ground... and the wall... twice." she stated applying a small amount of ointment. "but otherwise consider yourself lucky. Most ponies cant take a ground slam by a Minotaur and it isn't a easy feat."

"i wouldn't be surprised if I would be tasting bone." she gave a small smirk. "Nurse Healing can you get me a small syringe please." the unicorn nodded as Redheart drew some blood from me. "ill look into this and figure out what could be in your system. You gave everypony quite a scar using Dark Magic and a few ponies are calling for your death."

"its called I'm Fates plaything at times. When will you have the results?"

"unfortunately most likely by your fourth magic." she stated grimly. So I had to get through the second and third until I found out whats wrong with me. "until then hope fate loves you at the moment."

"already planning on it." she nodded as we both heard the winner being sounded.

"well duty calls." she ran off with the unicorn as I sat there and flinched a little at the pain.

 _We have it contained._

"that's good... anything I should know?" I muttered watching as a pony was quickly taken through on a stretcher with unicorns quickly applying medical aid. That doesn't look good to me... as I saw the arrow wounds as they pulled them out.

 _Something is in your system. We restored a part of your Dark magic but until you use the others we cant fix them._

"what do you mean apart of?" I heard a clash of blades coming from the way to the arena.

 _Meaning your dark magic wont be powerful. Everyone thinks you should only use one or two line incantations. I would say fuck it but Love would murder me. When you fight we will be trying to restore as much as we can but even then it wont be much._

"ill have to live with what I can get. I don't know many one or two line incantations though. My dark magic is mainly 3 and up for massive destruction."

 _well you know what they say. Improvise._

"yeah yeah..." I sat there in waiting as the pain slowly lessened in my back as the match was called and this time a Diamond Dog came out with many cuts that were bleeding deeply.

 _We have a slight idea._

"and that is?" I asked them.

 _Love says his armor and weapons will be on standby. Hes given me limited access to the magic pools so I can keep an eye on them but only he can actually give us direct connection with the magic stems to heal them. Meaning you use him we cant heal the damage once you use his armor and weapons until he comes back in. he suspects though that using his armor and weapons will allow you access to his own pool of light magic._

"would that be useful?" I asked hearing the sound of begin of the next match beginning.

 _Considering his pool of magic is half the size of yours it might be._

"well its something to take into account. I've figured out my next opponent is most likely the one with the two bows and invisible arrows."

 _damn that's going to be a hard fight. Your most likely going to have to use Love's armor._

"what do you think?"

 _I sometimes think your a jackass but I ain't complaining._

"smart ass..." I muttered.

 _I heard that!_

I gave a small chuckle as I began to plan for the next fight with me.

Another couple hours later I was called out to fight as I stood in my box and low and behold I was right with who I was fighting. "you give up now and you wont get hurt as easily!" she yelled levitating two bows as several arrows knocked themselves with her magic.

"nah! I got a lot on the line you know!" I yelled with a small smile.

"maybe I do maybe I don't." I looked around the field to see this time we had a small forest arena. Random trees here and there with trees just below the view line of the audience.

"Fighters ready?!"

"ready here!

"lets go!"

"then! Begin!" immediately she disappeared from my view as I saw a arrow suddenly appear in my vision as I moved to my right and avoided it. She was most likely conserving magic with that arrow to test my reaction time if I could see them. T hats what I deduced as I then felt a arrow enter my left thigh and cringed from the pain. Said pain causing me to stumble a little as a arrow slid past my cheek as my eyes widened a little.

Love!

 _Hes coming!_

Immediately I heard the sound of metal hitting metal as I found myself in Love's armor with the familiar weight of a sword and shield on my body. "what the?!" that outburst came from behind me as I kicked behind me hitting something as I saw dust kick up from where she landed and tumbled before revealing herself. "where the buck did that armor come from?!"

"everyone has their secrets! This is just one of mine!" I drew the sword and shield as I charged at her only for her to disappear again.

 _Never mind! Plan a failure don't use any light magic!_

Dammit! I started to see if I could find her another way other than sound but the eye holes in Love's helmet were crap... so no magic plus invisible archer plus arrows equals bad time for me! Hearing several more arrows collide with the armor as I turned to the right. "now that's unfair! I cant pierce your armor!"

"its the only thing going for me at the moment with you being invisible and firing invisible arrows!" I yelled out.

"true! But how about this!" I was picked up and was thrown through the air and crashed into a tree as it fell down on top of me. I quickly got out from underneath it but found it hard to breath as I found the upper piece of the armor was caved in. I could still breath but it was harder to. "did not expect that to work actually."

"cheap... shot..."

"cheap strategy."

"touche..."

"so you going to give up?"

"nope..."

"well buck than. Whelp time to throw you again then."

"son of a-" I couldn't finish that sentence as I felt magic surround me as I was thrown into the air before I stopped and started to fall with my head pointed downwards. I soon collided with the floor as I struggled to get back up. This mare was pissing me off...

I was picked up again and thrown once more into the stone wall as the back of the armor caved in as well. Causing my breathing to become much heavier in a attempt to draw in air. "may the darkness... stun my foe..." nothing occurred as the mare walked over and looked down at me.

"you say something?"

"fuck... you..."

"going to assume you mean buck. Well sorry but I could use the prize money." suddenly a explosion occurred where I was that caused the armor on me to shatter as I felt something push itself out of my body as the light died down. And I could see a human figure stand in front of me with familiar armor on. He was holding the mare by the throat as he pulled his fist back as it covered in a bright light before delivering a punch sending her flying through several trees before he disappeared in a pink mist,.. before I black out.


	66. Chapter 66

I jolted upwards as pain flared through my chest. "Calm down Luke!" I attempted to listen to what Redheart said but the pain was just to great as another flare of pain emerged from my chest before I felt something stabbed into my left shoulder as the pain subsided. "dear Celestia you must have been in a lot of pain to be unable to not move."

"what happened?"

"well a armored figure appeared and knocked out your opponent in one touch so everypony suspected that you have a familiar although some say you should be disqualified due to that but it didn't say in the rules if familiars were allowed or not. Unfortunately you only have almost 24 minutes until you have to fight again luckily. I patched you up as best as I was allowed but the pain medication will wear off shortly after your fight begins."

"who am I fighting?"

"a unicorn mare who is very good at water based magic." shit... "the arena chosen though will put you at a disadvantage. Its a arena with many large pits filled with water." for the last two fights both arenas were made to benefit who I was fighting... the arenas were rigged... that's all I can think of. "well I wish you luck... please be safe?" I gave her a nod as she packed up her stuff and then quickly left the room.

You guys there?

 _Yeah. Love manifesting fully completely messed up the light magic but we have it back just like the dark magic though._

Tell love thanks. I couldn't come up with anything to do. Luckily they passed him off as a familiar.

 _Well that's some good damn luck. Well we are going into the third fight against a unicorn who is very good with water magic._

Ill most likely have to resort to using my blood magic to turn into the sea dragon that I got from the evil dimension.

 _Do you remember what its use is?_

Breath underwater with scales and I have claws and I swim much faster. It also allows me to see easier underwater.

 _Well unfortunately you don't have a sword so that's bad. We just have to hope that you can figure something out._

"Luke?" I jumped slightly before looking to my left to see Shadow walking in wearing her guard armor as she had a small smile on her face but her eyes depicted sadness.

"how you doing Shadow?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"good... I never got to thank you for saving me you know that?" she said approaching me and sitting down on the bench next to me. "you took quite a few hard hits. Most of the day and night guard were surprised to see that you were still fighting. Especially with that familiar quite a few of the patrols have been talking about."

"yeah... familiar..." I muttered.

"we are all worried for you know? None of us besides the council and princess Celestia knows what would happen if you were to lose. So we are all worried for you."

"well to be honest I'm quite worried myself." I said with a small smile as I arched my back and cracked a few bones before slouching. "i was told what would happen but I don't know if I am allowed to tell anyone or not."

she gave a sad smile once more. "its all up to you if you decide to or not. The tournament is starting to get harder and harder. More capable fighters are going to be your opponents soon. Doesn't help that your injuries can only be healed to an extent and that the remaining fighters barely get wounded. It also doesn't help that there is a rumor among the guard that you were fowl played." I gave a soft chuckle. "but the ambassadors and their rulers are all saying you are the one to watch. No matter what fight has been turned against you, you just seem to surprise them again and again."

"well that's good. Lets hope I can keep surprising them. How are the others since I went out of it?"

"they are all fine. Lightcrest and Dracul both know how many eggs they are having and when. But they want to tell you themselves if possible." I gave a big grin.

"cant wait. Tell them that please." she nodded.

She started to walk away but stopped. "oh almost forgot." she put her hoof into her armor and pulled out a letter. "its a letter for you. The princess allowed you to get it before your match. Its got to be important cause there's a spell on it for your eyes only apparently. Although the princess broke said spell she couldn't figure out what it meant. Something about a riddle or something she stated." I took it from her and grumbled at how much I hated riddles as she walked out giving a small chuckle. Opening it I found it was indeed a riddle.

"may my blood be purposely spilled as of this moment... to create a weapon to prevent my blood from being spilled again. From B?" I read it out loud. "who the hell is B?"

 _maybe from a pony we met a long time ago... wait look at the top right corner._

Looking where he stated I raised a eyebrow at a familiar red substance at the tip of it. "blood?" that's when realization dawned on me. It was Blood... I stared at the revealed symbol of blood on my right shoulder due to my shoulder sleeve being ripped off.

 _Think its the weapon for said element?_

"its a possibility." I muttered as I put it into my least ripped pocket which was my back left pocket.

"Luke Damson its time for you to fight!" I stood up hearing the echoing voice as I walked out and stood in the nearest box. Seeing that what Redheart said was true about this arena with the pits of water everywhere. Doesn't help that in the middle there was one as well. "both fighters ready?!"

"i am very much ready!" the mare yelled.

"I'm good!" I also yelled as I began to think of a way to win this.

"begin!" immediately her horn lit up as a large tentacle of water rose from the middle causing me to have to roll out of the way as it slammed down to where I was only for it to also wrap around both of my feet and spin me around in the air as I felt the urge to throw up. It then whip lashed me sending me flying straight up into the air as I righted myself and looked down... just in time to see a bunch of smaller tentacles to come flying right at me as they pulled me straight down and into the water. But luckily I was able to grab a big breath of air as they pulled me down to the bottom and held me in a star formation as I tried to break free of the tentacles grasp.

Air escaping my mouth every time I struggled. I needed to disrupt her magic somehow with something. I couldn't due a incantation so I was in trouble. That was until a air bubble formed around my head as I took a deep breath. I then felt the tentacles break off as I felt a armored hand on my shoulder. Turning my head I spotted Juke there with a air bubble around his head as well. "didn't expect for you to be this horrible in water."

"fuck you to Juke... any ideas?" I asked him as he pulled me up as we both floated in the water at the bottom.

"nope. Although I would suggest taking out the mare quickly due to the fact you only have electricity to counter her and you can only use it once before we all go on damage control like your previous two fights."

"I'm already at a big disadvantage I knew that but I cant figure out a way to beat her." I stated as several bubbles of air left my air bubble as they floated to the surface. "nothing I can think of would end good for me. Almost all of them would result in me being to injured to continue."

"we might be able to get you a few minutes using your dark magic to its full output but it would damage your other magic stems severely and your wouldn't be able to use the others other than light for the rest of the tournament. It also helps that its turning nighttime so your magic is slightly more potent and destructive." he stated.

"well that's going to have to do. What would the state of my dark magic be after doing it?" I asked.

"Lust thinks about 75 percent so you can use up to 5 sentences for your incantations." I smiled. "but he thinks that could strain your magic stem and might damage it to the point of needing medical help from outside sources."

"remember I got all of you plus my blood magic to help me. Would whatever is affecting affect my light and dark forms?"

"it would reduce the time they can be used but we suspect that you would be good none the less."

"do it." he nodded.

"suck in a breath." I breathed in as he disappeared as the air bubble popped as I felt a large amount of power burst from me.

 **Luna's POV**

"hes been down there for 5 minutes. I think we should say that he has drowned princess." Shining Armor stated grimly. I continued to stare at the pool of water in hopes that he was wrong.

"i must agree princess Celestia." stated the Zebra Lord. I heard my sister gave a sigh as she stepped forward... but just as a large pillar of blackness shot from the middle water pit. Encasing the entire water pit as I stared wide eyed at the pillar... before it started to slowly get smaller as it revealed a familiar body shape standing on top of a surface of darkness.

He was covered in black flames on his body before said flames disappeared and he was outlined in black as power seemed to roll off him in waves. The mare stumbled back seeing him before lowering her horn as tentacles shot out of every single water pit. No doubt draining her magic supply heavily. Luke only stood there as I watched his mouth seem to move before he thrust his left arm into his chest right where a burst of darkness appeared.

He pulled out a sheathed blade as he twirled it around before grabbing the blade and disappeared for a moment as the tentacles got entangled where he was as he reappeared 5 feet closer to the unicorn mare as he sheathed his blade... as all the tentacles suddenly glowed black going along their streams before they exploded into water. I gave a small smile as Luke then charged towards the mare.

In her quick reflexes she fueled most likely a final spell into her horn as she fired a spiraling stream of magic at Luke.

He slowed down before he jumped and spun through the air as he landed behind the mare before delivering a quick slash on her back. She yelled in pain as blood started to flow from the wounds. She stumbled around for just a few seconds before she fell onto the side. "winner! Luke Damson!"

"thank goodness..." I heard my sister mutter as I looked at her.

"thank goodness?" I asked her as she nodded.

"i am very glad to see that he survived the water pit although I will have to ask how." I gave a small smile but I froze as I heard her mutter something... "executed..."

"sister..." I whispered towards her.

"yes Luna?" she asked with a smile but froze when she saw the look in my eyes.

"what did you mean by executed?" she gave a sigh. "sister..."

"if her lost any of his first three fights... the council and I decided he would have been executed." she said in a whisper as I snapped my head towards her.

"what?!" I whisper yelled at her.

"it was with a vote with 2 against 5 to do this... if he loses his next fight or the final one he would instead be given a life imprisonment in the griffon kingdom... but if he wins the tournament he will be set free. But what he was told was if he lost his fifth or sixth fight he would be imprisoned for life if he were to lose the first four he would have been executed... but if he was to win the final fight he would be allowed to marry Dracul and Lightcrest. Both of their parents have given their consent although king Warhawk was reluctant but he agreed none the less." I gave a small sigh.

"is there any possible way to stop that?" she shook her head. "am I allowed to notify the others?" she shook her head once more before she turned her head for the next fight to begin as I lowered my head and looked forwards. "please Luke.. win this for us..."

 **Luke's POV**

I was once again sitting in the locker room pondering who I might fight next... I was either going to fight the griffon with razor sharp wings or fight the earth pony with a large sword and heavy armor. My dark weapon could easily slice through the earth ponies armor but I cant hit a very fast moving target in the air.

 _Just calm yourself... overthinking could lead to your demise... remember your anger lessons... breath in... breath out..._

I did exactly what he said as I felt myself a little bit calmer but still worried.

 _Okay good... now you have three fights to go and you have three trump cards for each one. First you have all of us... you also have your light and dark forms... and you lastly have your blood magic..._

I know that... but I have to be very careful of what I do... those three things will have to be last resorts.

 _Very well. Ill notify the others. Also remember... don't let anger drive you... a clear mind means a clear fight... do not allow emotions to cloud your anger or it will consume you..._

thank you for telling me that. But let me know if any of you have any ideas.

 _Ill notify the others. Good luck Luke._

Thanks...

I sat there waiting for my next fight as a stretcher came through with the large pony in heavy armor. Watching him be taken away I knew who I was going to be fighting. I don't know why I didn't spend any time watching the fights with the other competitors. If any fact it means I'm a better fighter cause I don't know how my opponents fight as they know I fight slightly.

I would have to resort to area of effect spells just to have a chance to hit the flier. "Luke!" I looked up and spotted Redheart running in with a paper in her hooves as she handed it to me. "your system was filled with magic drugs which are commonly used in hospitals for unicorns with horn injuries. It causes them to be unable to use magic. It usually takes an hour or two for it to drain from the system but that's only for a normal dose. I notified the princess and she has allowed me to give you a drug that would hopefully combat said drug."

she took out a small vile and handed it to me. "all in one go or slowly?" I asked her as she grimaced.

"it tastes horrid..." I flinched.

"all in one go then... bottoms up..." I quickly downed the drink as I immediately felt the need to throw up but I held together as I quickly drank it all up. Immediately I felt stronger as I glowed slightly of yellow, green, and white as I smiled towards her. "thank you." she gave an even bigger smile.

"its all thanks to the ambassadors and their leaders. When I brought it to her they overheard and started to say how much more they respected you for fighting with such a handicap. I do believe that the Minotaur ambassador and leader stated you had a lot of honor."

"well tell them thanks if possible. I was worried for my second half of matches."

"think nothing of it. Its only my duty." she said with a smile. "good luck Luke." I nodded as she left as I immediately leaned back against the wall.

 _Did something happen? All of the magic stems are healed._

"i was given a drug that immediately combated the drug in my system. Apparently I was drugged with a magic drug that prevented me from using magic. But with my biology it worked differently." I stated with a smile on my face.

 _Well Love is doing some final look overs in here just in case. So got a plan?_

"yes I do Lust."

"Luke Damson!"

 _and that is?_

I stood up. Cracked my neck and knuckles as I walked towards the door to the arena.

"kicking some ass..."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **did you think that you could beat me?**_


	67. Chapter 67

The griffon in the other square was eyeing up a storm against me as I only stared him down with a unmovable grin on my face. "both fighters ready?!"

"lets get this over with..." he stated getting into a stance that just spoke of him going into the air.

"lets go!" I yelled.

"fight!" immediately he took off into the air as he shot towards me. I watched as the shine of the blade wings shined from the moonlight.

"may darkness protect me! Dark Shield!" I was surrounded in a semi translucent shield as he collided and bounced off onto the ground and continued to go. "may the tornado inside my body gift me... gift me with the speed of the wind! Wind Stride!" I appeared in his path as I smirked. "gift me with the strength of darkness! Dark Punch!" I slammed the fist into the griffons body created a small shockwave as cracks appeared in the open field. I stood up straight as I smiled. He remained there in pain looking at me.

"how..." he spurted out.

"comes with the fact that I wasn't fighting at full strength."

"winner Luke Damson." I walked back towards the locker room still with the smirk on my face as I sat down. After the previous fights it felt so good to have all of my magic back. I waited for the next fight to occur as I wondered who I was fighting next. I was then called out into the field to find a unicorn in light armor as I wondered what his fighting style was about.

"ready to lose Damson?!" he yelled with a smug look on his face.

"nah!"

"begin!" didn't even ask if we were ready...

immediately the unicorns horn lit up with magic as other hims started to appear out of his body. I grew wide eyed as the field was half full of clones as I looked around and tried to figure out which one he was again.

"its a special spell I developed! Its taxing on the body and every time I make one clone!" they all started at once. "i lose one week from my lifespan. Combine that with the fact that that I am in my younger years... I've got clones for days!" immediately they all charged me as I gulped.

I quickly did the incantation for my dark weapon as I quickly summoned the katana as I went to quick work on the clones. They each took either a fatal hit or three hits just to disappear and I was becoming tired quickly even with magic I was tiring fast.

"darkness give me the power to slay all these foes... may this blade bathe in the opponents blood... give me the power... give me the strength! Darkness!" I raised my blade as I was pushed to the edge of the arena. "spiral!" immediately a spiral of darkness flew from my blade much like on the day me and the night guard assaulted the mining area for the diamond dogs. The spiral swept a large chunk of the clones with it as they all disappeared from the force of the attack.

I quickly brought up my sword and sheath as I blocked several swords coming at me from both sides but I was unlucky enough to be caught in a magic aura and thrown into the group of clones. I was forced to drop the sheath and blade as I tumbled on the ground as they hit me and gave me shallow cuts. "come on! I'm a one pony army! You cant win!" he said with a smug tone in his voice as the clones pulled themselves off me leaving me laying there in pain as small amounts of pain flared through my body. "where unicorns have magic... I got numbers... where earth ponies and Minotaur's got strength... again I got numbers! Where Pegasus and griffons have wings! I have magic and numbers! Do you get it yet Damson! If I wanted to you would be dead right now!"

I struggled to my feet. "and they said you were a night guard!"

I got onto my hands and knees. "a captain no less!"

I got onto a single knee with both of my hands. "so is the night guard really just a bunch of weaklings?!"

I stood up and stumbled. "well?!"

"you can insult me... you can insult my race... you can anger me... you can disrespect me... but if you think..." I looked forwards as a good amount of clones widened their eyes as I brought my red watch up and gripped the outer wing. "you can insult my guards and allies..." I spun the wheel. "you got another thing... COMING!"

and then I was surrounded in the blood red cocoon as my body began to change into that of my earth pony form. I cracked my neck and knuckles as the cocoon disappeared as the clones eyes widened. I brought my right fist up before giving a loud yell as I slammed the fist into the ground as nothing happened the first few minutes... before the entire ground imploded downwards with large cracks appearing all around it. The clones all fell in as I righted myself in the air and put my feet up against a falling clone and leapt off of it straight up into the air as I grabbed one of the clones sword in the process. Going into the air I reverted back before smiling and spinning the wheel again as I went into a cocoon in mid air as I turned into my Pegasus form and used my long lost temporary wings to float in the air as I gave a grin. "you might have the numbers!" I yelled as they all recovered and looked up at me. "but I have everything at my disposal!" immediately putting wind magic into my wings I flew straight at the clones at my highest speed.

Thanks to my momentum my borrowed sword cut straight through the block and slices the throats open of three of the clones. Jumping up to avoid several more slashes I flipped through the air and landed on another clones back crushing its spine before using it as a board and leaping forwards in a spin. My sword delivering many fatal wounds before I descended to the earth as I dragged my sword on the ground to stop my skid. Reverting back again I spun it once more as I turned into my unicorn form as I gave a smirk. "in this form... my magic is twice as potent and powerful... and I don't need incantations for it!" fueling light magic into my very body I condensed it into my torso and then thrust my arms apart creating a large explosion of light that blinded me and everyone else but did harm to all the clones in the stadium.

After about half a minute the light died down to reveal a heavily breathing unicorn as I gave a smirk and reverted hopefully for the last time. "what... magic is this!" he yelled angrily as he created 3 more clones in front of him.

"do you really want to know?"

"yes!" I gave a smirk.

"why?"

"because its obviously much more powerful then the spell I use!"

"so you are power hungry... fine... ill tell you..." he gave a successful smirk combined with a smug look on his face. "its called blood magic..." you could hear a pin drop with how silent it was... I smiled slightly but I was also slightly worried for the outcome.

"you mean... you are winning with forbidden magic! Both dark and blood magic?!" he yelled enraged.

"my magic is uncorupted. Dark magic corrupts over time with those who are power hungry and unwise in its ways. Blood magic... is special."

"what do you mean by special!" he yelled as I gave a short chuckle as I began to slowly walk forward.

"blood magic if learned is unique to everyone. To me it allows me to use the forms of others with a boost of the magic that said form is connected to. To learn another magic makes them corrupted. From what my studies indicated with some small amount of help only 99.99 percent of ponies who learn blood magic become corrupted."

"i say your cheating! How am I supposed to win against someone who uses blood magic and dark magic!" I gave another chuckle. "whats so funny?!" as I approached the three clones leapt at me as I quickly killed them off.

"the fact is that the council knew about this magic. They knew about my dark magic but I told them I had another magic that I would use for a trump card. I would of told them actually if they all demanded to know. Add to the fact that I know dark magic corrupts everything I think they would actually trust me with using blood magic. Now onto more pressing matters. Do you submit?"

"buck you!" he growled out as he charged at me and created more clone in the process. I gave a sigh as I began one of my more deadly spells of dark magic that would surely drain me of at least 50 percent of my magic. "darkness... may its power grant me the power... to cleanse all those... as if its counterpart of light... would allow me to do so! Cleansing..." I brought my arms in once more. "Darkness!" I exploded once more as a large sphere of darkness expanded from my body and encased the field once more before it disappeared as I stared at the body of the unicorn whose body emitted darkness as said darkness disappeared... a Pegasus with a red cross as a cutie mark flew down and checked on the pony and waved to the other Pegasus. "w-winner! Luke Damson!"

I stumbled up the small incline and sat down in the locker room. Soon after in came Celestia and she looked pissed off she was joined by four guards. "hey how you doing?"

"why... you never brought this up... I will never understand... but tell me why before I smite you where you sit." she demanded.

"only if your guards leave. Its apart of what I told you, shining, and Lightcrest's and Dracul's fathers." she looked confused as her guards tensed once I said guards leave. "after the trial." she still looked confused before a face of realization dawned on her before she turned her head to the left.

"leave us." they looked reluctant but they left anyway as she looked at me expecting me to talk.

"unfortunately all I can say is that what happened is connected to my blood magic. Its a necessity for whats to come..." she scoffed.

"and I'm supposed to believe this how?" she asked with a angry look on her face.

"either believe it or not... I told the council about it being a trump card."

"that doesn't change the fact that its blood magic Damson!" she yelled stomping her right hoof onto the floor. "the council are now talking with each other to decide your fate! I wouldn't put it past them to just execute you immediately!" she started to pace back and forth in front of me before stopping and sighing. "they might put a extra event for you at the end of the tournament... if you win it that is..." she stated. "i owe it to you for saving my guards... but I cant due anything..." she started to walk towards the door. "i wish you luck Luke.." she left as I sighed.

"Luke Damson!" I stood up and left the room and into the arena. Soon seeing my opponent was a diamond dog. He looked like he was arrogant and from what he yelled to me he was confident as well.

"Harley going to beat you! Harley going to get a lot of gems if Harley wins!" I gave yet another sigh as the pony yelled begin and he immediately dug underground as I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Waiting for where the diamond dog would reappear. I walked forward a few steps as I darted my head left and right as I watched holes form themselves all around me before I heard a battle cry behind me and a slash went across my back. I stumbled forward and spun around only for the dog to go back into its hole before I could react as I growled a little bit and crouch onto one knee with my hands on the ground. "may the light show me where it cannot go... with the darkness showing me where it also cannot go... trace!" my vision whitened as the arena formed with dark lines as the underground did as well. There were many tunnels underneath but the dog was appearing in front of me from the hole it just went into. so it was trying to predict which way I would be looking.

Immediately stopping the magic I stood up. "may the darkness that hides my foe... cleanse the enemy that's within its reach in the ground... to make it show itself... Cleansing Shadows!" pillars started to erupt from all the holes in the ground as I heard a loud yell of pain before they subsided. I watched as the diamond dog clawed its way out of the hole it was going to come out of as I gave a sigh of relief

"winner of the tournament! Luke da-"

"wait!" everyone's gaze was on Celestia as she stood up. "due to the councils vote the competitor Luke Damson will go through a final challenge immediately! To prove that he is not corrupted by any of the magic that he holds!"

"princess may we ask what the challenge is?" asked the Minotaur leader in the booth.

"he is to fight... both me and my sister..." my eyes widened as I snapped my head and looked at Luna. She looked devastated as even I knew I wouldn't be able to fight one of them for a prolonged amount of time. Add to the fact that I'm horridly drained on both my light and dark magic I was in trouble. After about 20 minutes I was in the middle of the field looking left and right nervously as Celestia looked like she wanted to main me and Luna was worried for my safety. "are the princesses ready!"

"yes!"

"y-yes!"

"competitor Luke Damson?" I gave a swift nod. "may this final fight... and the end of this tournament... begin!" immediately Celestia lowered her horn and fired a beam of golden magic at me as I jumped to avoid it only for Luna to intercept me in the air as time seemed to slow down slightly.

"I'm... sorry!" she proceeded to use her sword to deliver several shallow cuts to my body before flying above me and bucking me straight into the repaired arena floor. I ached all over as Celestia flew above and came spinning down with her Naginata. I quickly rolled to the left only to roll again as Luna came down in a spinning chop. Just barely missing my back as I rolled onto my feet and dashed towards the duo. Celestia leapt out of the way as I threw a right which she dodged towards her left and then a left which she dodged to her right before throwing a big right punch as she moved to the left only for me to use my momentum to spin a leg underneath her hooves and tripped her down as I used my momentum once more and punched her armored side into the ground.

 **Forgot to mention their armor and weapons resemble that from the fan made animation Fall of the Crystal Empire. Just a small shout out to your amazing animation skills for the owner who made it and beautiful detail work!**

As I stood up my instincts told me to move as I spun around as I watched the downside swing of her blade come straight towards my head. Time seemed to slow down once again as my mind realized the length of her weapon and the distance to me... if I moved the momentum would carry and she would strike Luna instead.

She was going to use her to make me stay in the way!

 **Next chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Anger clouds the mind... as the clouds cover the sky... anger causes many things to transpire without purpose... to stop said purposes... could lead to a fatal injury...**_


	68. Chapter 68

Immediately my left arm shot up as I gritted my teeth from the pain as the blade where the staff part connected entered my arm and hit bone. She used her own sister as bait to harm me. Quickly without thinking my right arm shot up and grabbed the shaft of her weapon before fueling dark magic into the weapon as it overcame and corrupted her own magic before pulling it from my arm.

I twirled it through the air with my right hand before thrusting at her several times but with no affect as she used her wings to give herself a big leap back. I dropped her weapon after using the blade to cut a long piece of cloth from the bottom of my shirt of and quickly wrapped it around the large slice in my arm before quickly tying it into a double knot. I did all this while watching her so she didn't do anything while I was doing this. I trusted Luna to not attack me just yet and she luckily did not. "may the powers of pure light... gift me with the ability to defeat my opponent in their state of mind... to give me the ability to win..." my entire body glowed. "Light Body Enhancements!" I charged straight at her as she dashed towards me with a boost from her wings. As I neared her I lowered my body into a skid as I started to go underneath her as my enhanced reflexes and movement speed I grabbed her back left hoof before exiting my skid in a midair spin and slammed her into the ground with the momentum I gathered up.

I stood above her as out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of silver metal which caused me to roll backwards as a sword entered my view. I rolled and tumbled for a few seconds before I entered a skid and looked forwards. I could see Luna helping up her sister as I felt the boost disappear as I started to breath heavily. The boost lasted me for a few minutes depending on how much light magic I had left. Since I already had a almost half used tank of magic it wouldn't last me long. My only hope here was to take out Celestia quickly and hope that Luna would surrender.

I watched as Luna helped her sister to her hooves before Celestia glared at me. Her horn lit up as I saw nothing happened before I yelled out in pain as her Naginata entered the back of the bottom half of my left leg. i could feel the blade rubbing against my bone and as I move the muscles in my leg contracted to fit my weight only for me to fall over onto my side from the pain. I watched with half closed eyes as her horn lit up once more as I gritted my teeth in pain as the weapon pulled out from my body and floated above me. "i am sorry that it had to come to this Luke... but I do what I do... for the best of my subjects." I closed my eyes and awaited death... as a loud snap sounded as my eyes darted open seeing a familiar pink armored figure punching the area where Celestia's magic held the weapon. I watched as the weapon snapped in two from just a single punch from Love as the two pieces fell to the side. "his familiar!" Luna yelled out surprised.

Love took a few steps forward before stopping and waving his left index finger in a no no gesture. This angered Celestia as she charged him and fired several bursts of magic at him. He retaliated by covering his arms in light magic as he move his arms and blocked the attacks as a shield appeared where he blocked the attacks before pulling his shield off of his back and crouched down as her hooves came in for a stomp before pushing her off. She used the momentum used against her to fly through the air. I watched as Love kept his eye on her as my eyes widened seeing Luna go in while he was distracted with her sister. "Love!" that's when he made his mistake... his head snapped towards me before looking forwards and when he saw Luna he wasn't fast enough as her sword came in to stab him... that was before a pillar of darkness exploded from in between him which sent her flying through the air only to be caught by her sister as they both landed.

"if you think you can hurt my boys! And get away with it!" the pillar of darkness exploded to see a black flame covered Lust as he had a belt on with crystals on it. "i will fuck you up!"

"Lust!"

"hey Lucas your getting the shit beaten out of you aren't you?" he yelled as Love walked to his left and pulled his sword out and flipped his shield as it also turned into a sword.

"the names Luke Lust! Get it right damn it!"

"oh you know I love you and you know you love me!"

"even that's strained at times!"

"well what about-" before he could continue Love slapped the back of his helmet. "shutting up now..."

"what magic is this! Familiars cannot talk!" Celestia yelled as Lust through a familiar looking crystal at me as it landed and bounced until it stopped in front of me.

"hopefully you can remember what to do with the crystal Luke!" Lust yelled as he pulled out his own two swords. "cause even I know we cant beat the two of them!" I remembered the time in the rebellion dimension when I used this crystal. I quickly picked up the crystal as I heard a gasp.

"Sister! That crystal!" Celestia's gaze turned towards me as she also gasped. I quickly broke the crystal as my body glowed white as the pain in my leg and arm subsided before I stood up and looked at my left to see a light scar on my leg and when I looked at the wound on my rm it was the same thing. I smiled as I ripped the bloody clothe away and walked forwards as Lust took a step to the right as I stopped between the two of them. Love through over the sword in his left hand and I caught it and just stood there. "Lust take Luna... but hurt her to much and ill ask the others to injure you greatly." he visibly cringed.

"sure thing Lucas." I scowled at him before turning my attention to Celestia.

"Love your with me on Celestia... I'm going to need the help." he nodded in response before Lust disappeared and reappeared in front of Luna surprising us all as he delivered a punch to her cheek which sent her flying into the arena wall. He charged towards her as both me and Love charged Celestia. She retaliated by rapid firing golden bolts that both me and Love proceeded to maneuver past. Love reached her first as his blades glowed white as he attempted to land a hit on her only for her to doge all of his strikes. I neared them both as I came in at a slide as Love flipped backwards over me. Celestia fired a bolt at him through the air but missed as I came up underneath her and kicked upwards sending her into the air as I crouched down.

Love came running up as he jumped onto my back and used me as a springboard as he went flying at Celestia, who was still stunned from the kick to her chin, as he delivered several quick strikes before wrapping his legs around her neck and came down spinning sideways as he slammed her into the ground. I checked up on Lust as he seemed to have angered Luna somehow as he was dodging magic bolt after magic bolt in a rather comedic way as I groaned. I heard a loud smash as I quickly turned my head in time to see Celestia blast Love straight in the chest as he went flying into Lust. They both continued until they crashed into a wall. "Love! Lust!" I yelled out to them as I attempted to run to them only for Celestia to land in front of me. I attempted to stop as she lowered her horn as I watched her fuel magic into her horn... as she blasted me sending me to the other side of the arena and crashing into the wall. I fell the the arena floor slightly dizzy as I saw Luna approach the two downed Emotions as Celestia looked at me with hate in her eyes she lowered her head again as she started to put a lot of magic into her horn as I once again awaited for a end... only for a red armored figure to appear above her and land sitting on her back with her in a headlock as the spell she was powering blasted into the night sky.

"not this time bitch!" I heard Rage yell as Quiet appeared next to her and sweeped her legs just as Rage jumped off her back before landing on it once more pushing her back onto the ground. I looked over to Luna to find her flying around a giant blob of water as she used her magic to attack the tentacles coming at her as well as use her sword. I could see Juke in the middle of the blob moving his arms to try and subdue her before I also saw Happy helping Love and Lust out of the rubble. Both Rage and Quiet ran over and crouched down next to me. "man Lust was right... your getting the shit beaten out of you..."

"fuck you to Rage..." he gave a laugh as a loud yell of anger came from near us as we looked and saw Celestia now standing up... with her mane and tail on fire. "all agreed that she looks scary as hell..."

"I." came from both Quiet and Rage as she lowered her horn as fire built up along the shaft of it.

"Rage!"

"got it!" he charged her and turned into a drill of fire as she fired a large inferno that crashed into the drill. The the power of both strikes evident as neither side could gain ground. Quiet helped me to my feet as he helped me out of the way of the fire zone before I was good to walk. "are you alright?" I nodded towards him as I checked back on Juke and Happy to see Juke was lying unconscious in the wall while Lust and Love helped him out. Happy was engaging Luna with his daggers as he was fast enough to dodge her attacks. Before I looked away I watched as he blocked a strike to his chest with his daggers before charging back in. I heard a loud explosion as I quickly looked back at the used to be power struggle as Celestia's magic had enlarged and slammed into the wall. When the fire died down I could see a steaming Rage as he laid there. Quiet charged in but she quickly redirected her horn and fired another beam which slammed him into the wall.

She then turned her attention to me and fired once more. This time both Love and Lust appeared as they slammed there arms into the ground and created a wall of light and darkness as the fire collided with it. "Luke! We could use some! Help here!" Lust yelled as I watched cracks start to slowly appear in the wall.

The only thing I could do to help was use my light form. It was the only thing I could think of that could help with this moment. I quickly looked at my watched and clicked the dial so it turned white and gold and looked at my magic meter. Seeing that it was full I brought my arm up... jumped in between Love and Lust... and spun the dial just as both Love and Lust's wall shattered. A small dome of light encompassed the three of us. Soon the dome disappeared and I was in my light form. Celestia still looked enraged as Love also looked the same like me except with his armor for some reason. "and Love is a badass..." I heard Lust mutter slowly.

"hydra tentacles..." I muttered in English as the familiar serpent heads with blue eyes appeared behind the three of us. "lets go Love..." he nodded as we sped in opposite directions with me going left and him going right. Three of the serpents followed me while three followed Love. Celestia slowly moved as she tried to take aim at Lust before Love jumped and spun around and thrust his arm. Creating a wall of light in front of Lust as she fired. As soon as Love landed we dashed towards her as I jumped and he did and we met way above Celestia. I grabbed Loves arms as he spun me around before throwing me straight at Celestia. "Downfall of Darkness!" the serpents all surrounded me before they shot downwards and exploded all around Celestia, causing her beam to stop before I pulled my right fist back as I came down at her. As Love appeared next to me as he pulled back his left fist. "Punch of Light!" both of our fists glowed white as we punched downwards into her armored back... creating a small shockwave as her armor shattered but she didn't look fazed as her head slowly turned and aimed her horn at Love and fired a instant beam that not even with Love's reflexes could he dodge as it pierced his armor on his right side and sent him flying. I proceed to grab hold of her revealed back and spun around and landed on her left before grabbing hold of her as my body moved by itself and slide underneath her. My body then back flipped once as I landed on her back before I jumped with a small amount of light infused in my legs as I went sailing towards the clouds.

I spun my body around and looked down as I saw a white dot slowly becoming bigger and bigger. "may the power of light grant me what has been lost..." my body started to fall with me headfirst and looking out to the side. "grant me what was once used by me long ago..." my body started to spin around and around slowly. "to gift me with the strength to end this fight in one final blow!" immediately the words spoken that were not my own caused a massive amount of pain in my back. "may said gift end this fight!" I spun around a lot faster. "Drill of Light!" a spinning spear of light appeared around me as I suddenly felt a small amount of resistance but I kept on spinning... before I suddenly heard a loud yell of pain... and I blacked out...


	69. Chapter 69

When I could feel again... I groaned in pain as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. I also saw Love reading what appeared to be a newspaper. "Love?" he darted his head up as he closed the newspaper and set it in the chair to his right and walked over. He grabbed a cup of water and lifted it up as I nodded and he handed it to me. I slowly drank it and when I was done he took it and set it down to the side. "how long was I out?"

he responded by first lifting 1 finger and was shortly followed by him putting up two fingers. The only thing I could get from that would be 12 hours. The sun was shining outside so it must of just become morning from where I'm seeing the sun. "so 12 hours?" he nodded as he walked towards the door and opened it. He popped his head out before stretching his arm out and making a unseen motion before he stood up straight and opened the door. Allowing a Pegasus to walk in wearing a doctors coat.

"good morning Mr Damson." he said.

"morning." I said with a small wave of my hand.

"well I must say that I am glad your familiar over there actually allowed a different pony other than your regular nurse in." this confused me and he gave a short chuckle when he saw my face. "once you went unconscious last night the other familiars you had out disappeared except for him. When you were brought here he only allowed Nurse Redheart into the room as he stood guard outside. Any doctor or nurse that tried to force their way in were knocked out by a simple punch." I gave a soft chuckle. "lets have a look see at your chart shall we." he walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the chart hanging there as he pulled out some glasses and put them on.

"whats the damage doc?" I asked him.

"says here that your system is still attempting to drain a small drug that you drank to help with your final fights but it isn't causing any trouble. Your magic regeneration though took a hit from what said drug was combating so your magic regeneration is slightly slower but its a small amount. Several of your bones had cracks in them with almost all the bones in your right arm. Just what did you punch if I may ask?" he asked with a small smile.

"the ground... princess Luna's armor... and I shattered princess Celestia's armor with a magic enhanced punch." he nearly dropped the clipboard as he stumbled around with it before giving a soft sigh before yet another chuckle came from him.

"when I heard you were special I didn't know that you fought the princesses and won." he fixed his glasses. "but anyways your right arm if you choose to leave with need to be checked to see if your magic hasn't healed all of the damage yet and if you may need a cast or not. Your wings on the other-"

"wings?" I asked jolting up.

"uh yes... didn't you know you had wings?" he asked.

"i used to... I lost them a long time ago. When I lost them I had to be put into a magic essence tank due to what caused me to lose them."

"so your the first test subject of the magic essence tank. I thought I heard about you from our Ponyville branch. Shame that we lost all the magic essence as its a pain to get back. But you do have wings. Large pure white wings... although you wouldn't notice them as we put a numb spell on your back so they wouldn't mess with you sleeping." I looked at my back and grew wide eyed as I saw he was right... my first wings were black... but these ones were what he said. Pure. White.

"guess this makes me like a angel huh Love?" said armored person nodded as I looked at the doctor. "anything else?"

he flipped through the clipboard before looking at me. "other than the tests on all your scars no. if you wish I could contact the princesses and the ponies who asked to be gotten once you woke up." he asked with a smile as I gave him a nod. "excellent! I will also have the staff bring you some delicious! Hospital food." he finished with a sarcastic remark as I remembered the paste that they served for food. He put the clipboard back onto the bed before he said goodbye to the both of us and left out the door.

"so... we won huh?" Love nodded as he sat back down and started to read the newspaper once more. I chuckled at him as I sat there and looked back at the wings on my back...

soon though I heard a small amount of yelling as both me and Love looked toward the door as I heard loud whispers. Love just shrugged before he went back to his newspaper. Soon the whispers stopped the door slowly opened. I gave a soft smile as I watched as Twilight's head slowly popped in. "hiya!" she gave a smile as she pushed the door open. Revealing the others as I watched a red blur run in before it jumped onto the bed and started to hug me.

"daddy!" she yelled crying a little as I chuckled and hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched as Twilight, Luna, Dracul, Lightcrest, and finally Shadow all walk into the room. "hope you doing sweetie?" she pulled away with a smile on her face still crying.

"I'm fine daddy! But mommy twilight said you got hurt badly!" she yelled before she frowned at the end and hugged me again. "i don't want you to die..."

"Rose..." she continued to cry softly. "Rose..." I said a little more forcefully as she looked at me with a open mouth with tears still coming down her face. "you listening?" she wiped the tears away, or at least attempted to, with her hooves before looking at me and nodding. "what am I to you?"

"what do you mean daddy?" I could tell that the girls were also confused but I could see Love understood what I

"what... am I to you?" I asked again.

"your my daddy." she said as I smiled.

"correct... and you are?"

"your filly?" she kind of questioned.

"yes... its my job... and duty... to watch over family. Be they of blood relations or not. I would never leave you willingly unless I had no choice. If it means your safety above my own I will make sure you live on." I picked her up and held her in my right arm. "you are my little filly. And I am your daddy. As long as I'm here you have no need to fear. For its my job to keep you safe from anything... and everything... if I have to... do you understand me?" she nodded as I smiled. "come here!" I began to tickle her stomach as her tears of sadness became tears of laughter before I stopped as she giggled a little bit more. I couldn't help but smile you know? Because she was family ever since I adopted her.

"Luke." I turned my head and saw Shadow standing there right next to the bed. She then proceeded to punch me in my right shoulder lightly. "glad to see that you are alright..." I smiled before she put her hooves over Rose's ears. "but I have half a mind to buck you flank all the way to the west coast! Then the east! Then the west! And then to the moon!" I flinched at her yelling.

"alright shadow calm down..." she huffed before stepping away as I gave a short sheepish laugh. "are you alright?"

"yeah. Doc said I might need a cast for my right arm."

"why?" Rose asked standing up on the bed with a head tilt.

"because Daddy angered your new mommy's sister and daddy had to get out with his tail between his legs." she giggled a little before she was floated off the bed by Twilight as they all pulled up chairs and sat down. "i will say though its been a ride since the trial and the arena. Even if I almost died a lot." they all smiled a little.

"the good thing is that you beat my sister and I... you were to be executed in private if you didn't win." I sighed as Luna said that.

"to be honest I almost did lose. It was only thanks to Love and the others interference that I did survive with just these injuries." I stated looking at my right arm as I felt a little pain from it. "they are... familiars. I wasted quite a bit of magic to summon them and even then I had a large amount of it."

"so we were correct in the assumption that they were familiars?" I nodded to Twilight's question.

"and no... you cannot study them." she pouted as the others chuckled a little.

"Luke." I looked at Lightcrest. "we... know how many eggs we are supposed to be having. And we wish to tell you." I smiled and nodded as she looked at Dracul. Who also nodded before Lightcrest looked at me and took in a deep breath. "both me and Dracul... are expecting two eggs each!" I quickly brought the two of them into a hug.

"no matter how many eggs you two have I am happy." I let them go as they both smiled as did the others. "now all I'm worried about now is whats going to happen next."

"how about a job?" we all looked at the door as in came a familiar earth pony.

"manager!" I stated in surprise as he smirked and walked over.

"good evening ms sparkle. Princesses Luna. Princess Lightcrest. Princess Dracul. Mrs Shade." they said their own hellos as he stood on the other side of the bed. "i watched your fight." he gave a smile. "and I saw that you also got your wings back. After talking it over with the main fliers... we would like to re-offer a position on the team." my eyes widened.

"really?" he nodded.

"that is if you aren't looking into doing something else." he said. "even if you are the offer is open." I leaned my head back and began to think. Before looking at him with a smile on my face.

"you got yourself a deal." he held out his hoof as I shook it with my left hand.

"great! In three days you will be required to start working. Ill give you the full details when you come. That is if you remember where it is." he smiled a little bigger as I nodded. "splendid! Have a wonderful day Mr damson." he left the room as I looked back to the girls.

"you know I just realized... I no longer have a sword." I leaned back and groaned. "great..."

"if you wish we could see with the sister if you would like to request a new sword." Luna suggested.

"i don't want to impose on her. She cant show favoritism any more due to me no longer being a guard or what not." I said.

"she would happily do it..." she stated. "she wishes to... make up for her anger issue last night."

"nah its alright. To be honest if I was in her... hooves. I would probably do the same thing."

"that's because your a knucklehead..." I glared at Shadow as she gave a short snicker. "but anyways I should tell you quickly. I go back on duty in a couple of days in Canterlot. I'm going to see if I can be reassigned to town guard."

"do you know where you could be assigned?" I asked her.

"unfortunately no. to be reassigned I need to of done a certain amount of things needed. With the new night guard captain hes probably going to place me far away from Ponyville."

"he really hates me does he?" I asked her.

"well you did show him up when you told the night guard of what happened."

"true." I said. "I'm guessing Luna cant do anything?"

"that is correct. If I am to help her at all my sister might get suspicious. She only thinks I am currently here to check up on you one last time before I continue my duties in Canterlot." she stated sounding slightly annoyed before she sighed. "but I cant blame her..."

"shes just being the older sister Luna." I told her.

"that's the reason why... it doesn't help that we still need one crystal to get me back my magic..."

"what about last night?" I asked surprised.

"borrowed magic unfortunately. I had a limited amount and had to use it sparingly. If I had my full amount your familiars wouldn't of kept me distracted forever." she stated. "but even then the unicorns who lent me their magic knew the risks of giving another pony access to their magic... and I apparently over used it quite a bit to cause both of the unicorns to have slight amounts of pain when they use their magic... and one go into unconsciousness... the worst part is that they volunteered."

"what the spell you used anyway?" I asked her.

She gave a small sigh before looking at me. "its a one use spell that connects the magic pools of the unicorns with another. Giving them access to their magic. Its a long forgotten spell from long ago because it was very dangerous. It was used for ponies who needed massive amounts of magic to do a spell. This spell was used to begin the creation of all the magic spells we know to this very day."

"will the unicorns be alright?" I asked her.

"they were nearing the end of their living years unfortunately... they were retired day guard and they wished to assist in one final thing before they perished. Their current status is... unknown..."

I pulled her chair close to the bed surprising her before putting an arm around her neck. "well... you gave them what they wanted... even I can tell your upset about it..."

"yeah princess. If they volunteered for it... you aren't at fault for what happens to them." Luna smiled at what Shadow stated. The others nodded in response as I let go of her.

"well I think I know one thing we can do now..." they all looked at me including Love. "getting out of this place..."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **after fighting griffons... dragons... ponies... diamond dogs... I think I deserve a break dontcha think?**_


	70. Chapter 70

Sitting up in the bedroom in the tree library I was reading today's newspaper while Spike and Rose played downstairs. Its been an hour since I got out of that hospital and I didn't need a cast on my right arm thankfully. But I was told to not do anything like heavy lifting with said arm for a while. Even if I use both of my arms they said.

It was a beautiful day outside and Twilight had to go with Luna to Canterlot to pick up a new shipment of books that were published. Shadow was working at the restaurant who thankfully allowed her to work there when she was able to to still earn Bits. They all told me the same thing... you need a break... and to be honest I agreed with them. Said reason why I was upstairs reading the newspaper in a chair. Spike made some tea shortly after Twilight left and I thanked him for it as it helped keep me calm as memories flowed through my mind.

Luna was still missing one crystal before she could use her full magic once more. The crystals only allowed her to use minuscule amounts of said magic. I couldn't be happier hearing both Dracul and Lightcrest were going to have two eggs each. They were both actually out at the moment doing who knows what. I'm not the type of guy who needs to know everything they are doing. Rose was going to go back into school starting tomorrow and luckily Twilight said she would assist her in catching up with what the school was currently up to.

I was happy for her. Maybe she would make some more friends after I heard some things were transpiring in Canterlot. More crimes were occurring. Most of them horrible and the perps were all caught but the bigger ones it takes a while but they are caught... the bad news is that the criminals keep on escaping. No one knows how or why but they are currently trying to figure that out.

I offered Luna some help but she said no and wished for me to just have a break before I begin to work once more.

Thankfully the girls didn't ask who the manager was and all they knew was that it was the manager for a stunt team. Thankfully they didn't know it was the Wonderbolts. Although thinking about the Wonderbolts reminds me I still need to explain why I hid my more drastic scars, or actually the elemental s did that but I hid them none the less, without telling them. They luckily bought the story that I got my cutie mark when protecting some one. Although they only asked once who I just couldn't come up with a name. That's what made it so they barely bought said story.

In fact reading this newspaper I could see that there were strange things happening all around Equestria. Apparently a group known as the Mytho Magic Society are trying to figure out some strange phenomenons...

apparently they first were a small group that spouted nonsense about ghosts but now they were funded into looking into the unnatural. Such as reports of foals being possessed... this scared me a little as I thought of a possessed Rose and I shook my head to get the image out. I started to look at the other sections and soon found that apparently a village in the Zebra Lands just suddenly... disappeared... apparently peace talks will be happening soon to hopefully have Equestria help cause of unknown reasons. They believe that its related to magic as over 100 Zebras disappeared without a trace. There didn't just pack up and leave as food was boiling and burning and the main fire in the middle of the village was still warm and burning.

"daddy?" I turned my head and looked down over to the door to find Rose popping her head in.

"yes sweetie?" I asked.

"can me and Spike go and see his friends?" she asked as I raised my right eyebrow.

"send spike up here before I decide please." she nodded as her head disappeared before soon after Spike walked in. "okay who are the friends you want to see?" I then asked him threateningly.

"three of them! Two of them are younger sisters to Applejack and Rarity and another looks up to Rainbow Dash!" he said turning slightly pale hearing my tone as I smiled.

"well then go on out." he gave a sigh of relief. "but if anything happens to Rose remember you got 5 others to worry about." he paled again before all that remained there as he left was a smoke cloud shape of him and I could only chuckle before taking a sip of the tea he made earlier and going back to the newspaper and flipping the page. After about 10 minutes I heard a clinging coming from the window and when I looked towards it I saw just in time as a small pebble hit the window. Setting down the newspaper I stood up and walked over to the window opening it and spotting a familiar pony. "hey Mage!"

"let me in! Its important!" he yelled as I nodded and walked down the stairs. Soon reaching the bottom I opened the door and allowed him in as he walked straight past me and started to pull me downstairs with his magic. When we got to the bottom he started to uncover everything which had a thin layer of dust on it all. "we have a problem... and it concerns the generation of foals almost the same age as your filly." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"and that is?" I asked sitting down on the couch in the same spot I did when I was stuck immobile by Skorpio venom.

"foals are dying..." he stated plainly as he began to hurry himself around the areas he had created. My eyes widened at the information he gave.

"what?!" I yelled at him.

"foals have been dying Luke!" he yelled at me. "dying in their sleep with their parents at their side and the only thing they said was Nightmare before they died of heart attacks!"

"how many?" I asked jolting up and quickly walking over.

"so far... 27..." I sat down in the chair next to the table with a hand on my forehead. "it took me a week Luke to figure out what it meant... then I remember being told by you of a thing called the Nightmare... something related to the Mad King or something..." he stated. "i think the nightmares are connected..."

"how?" I asked him.

"because now full grown ponies are having the nightmares... they all say the same thing... black creatures... red eyes... varying shapes and sizes... always saying something about feasting on their fear..."

"the Nightmares could of evolved... they were no longer satisfied with foal nightmares... and went after something bigger... older ponies... but that means anyone in Equestria could be next." he nodded.

"princess Luna says that she hasn't found any nightmares going on recently. They are concealing the nightmares from one of the strongest ponies alive Luke... and all I know of what is happening came from one of the recent victims... who died shortly after telling me about it..."

I looked at him expectantly. "well?"

"the master is rising..." I froze. "one sentence... before he died..."

"who was the pony?" I asked him.

"a pony that was put into a insane asylum saying he could hear the shadows speak. He was transferred to the Canterlot branch just a day ago and I was called in to review him... he kept spouting stuff about not being able to fall asleep because of nightmares plaguing him. The shadows telling him that he was next... that the master was rising..." I leaned back into the chair and processed the information told by him.

"could they of... been using him to test their strength to go into older ponies nightmares?" I asked him hoping it could be untrue.

"that is one of the possibility's that could be true. Unfortunately he died by a heart attack and looking into the memories of a dead pony are quite... risky..." I nodded in understanding. "but do you understand why this is bad?"

"yes... pony populations would decrease as more foals die and if more foals are born they would be used as food for the Nightmares..."

"the only problem is... I don't think its the Mad King."

"why?" I asked him.

"the stallion was given many pieces of paper on his request... saying something about dark magic... 1000... will rise again..." every piece of paper he had and used was confiscated... no pony could understand what he was on about."

"do you have the papers?" he nodded as he pulled them out of his cloak with his magic as they unfolded and landed next to me on the table. I grabbed the top piece and instantly saw that it was like a picture... although it showed red, black, and green... like it was apart of something. It appeared to of been made for some reason. Why else would black be at the very tip of the top right with red in the middle and green at the end. There was quite a few of them that were just black as well as just green and red... but quite a few of them had two colors. Within the colors were sentences everywhere. They are rising... enslave us all... grows powerful every second... "we cant make anything from this. We tried putting all the sentences in each color together to try and find the bigger picture but it doesn't add up. All we know is that who is rising is male... there are a few things in there that says he has help... meaning this is a lot bigger than what anypony could think of."

"should we tell the others?" he shook his head as he pulled the hood off of his head revealing his ears and all of his mane.

"if we reveal this to them there is a chance they could reveal it to the public or demand to know more. So far only me and a few highly trusted on the council know of this. One of them happens to be the Stallion of Earth."

"hes my boss now." he raised his left eyebrow. "I'm working for him as a combat instructor to teach some self defense to the Wonderbolts. I start work for him in 3 days."

"well that's something I never knew... don't spout off anything about them... even the council has many enemies even if they are liked... you never know who could be listening." I nodded. "but we need to figure out what is happening and how we can stop it! We don't know anything other then something is coming and it has help!" he yelled slamming his left hoof into the table angrily. He sighed as he looked at all the scattered pictures. "to be honest I don't know what to do anymore..."

"is that why your here?" he nodded.

"ever since I was first put onto the case of why ponies started to do bad things such as murder or robbery it just gets more and more ridiculous as I find information... we all know its connected to when you arrived as it began three days after you got here."

"then could this be connected to that as well?" he put his right hoof to his chin.

"its a possibility that never crossed my mind... but now that I think about it I think it is..." suddenly a scroll appeared next to Mage as he grabbed it and opened it. His eyes were skimming across the scroll as he read before he tossed it onto the table and rubbed his hooves on his forehead. "another death... but of another that thinks something is coming..." I snapped my head up and looked at him. "do you have a scroll and a quill?" I nodded as I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed several scrolls and a quill plus a couple ink before coming down. I handed them to him as he began to write a scroll before he used his magic to send it off. "I'm asking if said pony had any drawings or something that we could look into his death."

"how did this one die?" I asked.

"in his sleep... he was found dead with his eyes closed and his mouth in a smile... his eyes when checked were glazed over... they didn't discover him till lunch when they brought him his lunch."

"why didn't they find him at breakfast?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"he doesn't eat breakfast... says in the scroll that he throws away any food he gets for breakfast without eating it. He only eats dinner and lunch and even dinner is scarce."

"he could have been starving himself."

"i kind of doubt that... he eats enough a day at lunch which is probably why." suddenly a new scroll appeared with a stack of papers... but this time each of the papers looked like they were only a single color... he levitated half over to me as I finished stacking the first group of papers I took them and started to look at them.

The first of the papers was a pure yellow that had many words such has she is the leader of three... another saying a heart as cold as unmeltable ice... then there were words that didn't make sense such as ' Reeher Tes Hitt ' but it was really confusing...

the next one was purple and was saying this like ' don't listen to her lies ' and even ' not just a pretty face ' but what confused me most was that there was a rude drawing of something red. As if they were trying to make a object but I couldn't tell what it was.

The final color was like a version of blue... this one was saying stuff like ' beware the soloist ' and like the others I couldn't make sense of this one either... "got any ideas?" I asked him as he continued to look at his half of the pages.

"unfortunately I do not... these are even more confusing..." he stated as he looked at the floating pages surrounding him.

"well the pages over here say stuff like she is the leader of three, beware the soloist, don't listen to her lies. Each of those come from a different color." he lowered the pages back into a pile as he started to think once more.

"instead of one... these could be talking about three of them... but that is the best possibility we have with these ones." he said before he sighed. "great... now we have even a lot more stuff on our plates..."

"well that's life you know. But need some help trying to figure this out?" he gave a nod as we began to talk about what each paper could mean.


	71. Chapter 71

"we are getting no where!" he yelled as he had this crazed look in his eye... he started going crazy about an hour after we started as none of this made any sense. All the papers told us was what the possible enemies were like. We figured out the one with the three colors of papers were were talking about three instead of one... but the one with the three different colors on each one or just two or a single color. Is just talking about a single pony...

"well we only got these papers and these sentences to go over... unless we get some help from someone else... I think your going to be going on about this for a while." he groaned.

"it doesn't help that my mind is still going over the research from murders that have just been going on..."

"murders?" he nodded. "where?"

"everywhere... there are big murders going on and little to no evidence to figure out who is doing this..."

"well to be honest I think we would have to resort to a quote something from my world then." he looked at me. "when all else fails... fight fire with fire."

"what the buck does that mean?" he asked.

"it means we might need to use a... murderer... to kill a murderer." his eyes widened.

"buck that!" I shrugged.

"i don't like it either but its just a suggestion. I think I need to get some tea..." I stood up and quietly walked up the stairs as I thought of why I said that. To use a murderer to kill other murderers... that's just plain crazy! Why the hell would I think of that! I exited the door and made a quick turn as I entered the kitchen and started to prepare a tea my grandma and I loved to have.

As soon as the water was done I poured it and blew on it slightly before taking a small sip of it. I smiled as I looked out the window in the kitchen. I still couldn't get my mind off of using a killer to kill a killer... "Luke?! We're home!" I smiled hearing that Dracul and Lightcrest were both home.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yelled before taking yet another sip of tea. Soon they walked in as I also poured them some tea before we all sat down at the table in small silence. "so where did you two go anyway?"

"nothing much... just walking around..." Dracul replied. "what have you been doing? And wheres Rose and Spike?"

"Rose and Spike went to go play with some of Spike's friends a few hours ago. Its a little past lunchtime so I think I need to go find her soon and see if she eaten at all yet. When they left I was reading the newspaper before Magical Mage came by."

"who?" Lightcrest asked.

"the main unicorn mage for the pony council... he needed some help with some things and he and I have been downstairs for a few hours. I came up here about 10 minutes ago and made the tea we are currently drinking."

"its good. Pony recipe?" Dracul asked and I shook my head.

"nope recipe of my grandma's. She loved her tea and it kind of just grew on me until I loved it about half as much as she did."

"Daddy?" my eyes widened hearing that tone of voice she had as did Dracul and Lightcrest. I quickly yet calmly put my tea down and hurried into the main room and found Rose standing at the door with tears coming down her face. I quickly hurried over to her as she ran with her eyes closed and hugged my left leg as I crouched down and hugged her.

"Rose... what happened..."

"there were these two... fillies and they... made fun of me not having my cutie mark... and... and... and saying that you only love me because I'm cute and that I'm going to grow up ugly!" she started to cry a torrent of tears into my leg as I struggled to hold my Rage in.

 _Rage wants to know if he has permission to hunt down the fillies and murder them and bathe in their blood?_

Tell him I'm tempted... but I must know the full reasoning behind this...

"Rose! Rooooose!" I heard the sound of Spike yelling before the door opened and in ran Spike and three fillies. But he skid to a halt as he saw my face as he also paled.

"Spike... what... happened..." I asked him as he sighed.

"we were playing. Two fillies called Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came over and started to flaunt their cutie marks. No matter what we did they just wouldn't leave us alone. They started with making fun of them playing with me as they said dragons eat ponies but I don't!" he yelled a tiny bit annoyed before he looked at me and continued. "they started with how Sweetie Bell had a sister who didn't know fashion then going onto how Applebloom's family were just a bunch of brutes... then going onto how Scootaloo couldn't fly before going onto Rose saying many more things."

"i remember Diamond Tiara from my time in a wheelchair." I said as I tried my best to calm Rose but she kept on crying. "she tried to make it appear that a mail mare named Derpy broke a toy of hers but I cleared it up by saying that the toy was broken by a hammer."

"that sounds like her." Applebloom stated as I sighed before looking at Spike with a serious look on my face.

"where does she live?"

"she lives in the middle of Ponyville in a mansion." I gave a slow nod before looking at Lightcrest and Dracul.

"can I ask a favor?" Dracul nodded as did Lightcrest. "can you look over Rose till I get back?"

"sure we can... but why?" Lightcrest asked as if hoping I wasn't going to do something horrible.

"I'm going to talk to that little... brat..." she only slowly nodded as I turned my attention back to Rose. "Rose..." she looked at me. "your mothers are going to look after you until I get back alright?"

"but... but..."

"i wont even be gone for an hour sweetie. Okay?" she nodded as she let go and walked over to the two of them. "Spike... could you show me where she lives? And could you three keep her company?" the four of them nodded as I waved goodbye to the 6 of them before closing the door and following spike through the town. As I followed Spike I was happy it was a beautiful day but it was quickly countered by what Rose told me... that I was only going to keep her while she was cute? That was bull shit...

soon we reached a large mansion as I had Spike go back home and keep an eye on Rose as soon as I saw that there was a sign saying 'no entry private day'.as he was out of sight I approached the gate and found that it was locked and surrounded by a enchantment from what my magic was telling me as my dark magic felt like it was slightly afraid of it but my light magic felt like it was one of it... all my other magic remained unresponsive so I deduced that it was a light enchantment and put my hand on the locked gate. "Absorb." immediately my arm cloaked itself in light magic as a small screen of light appeared on the gate before it started to slowly become smaller as it soon disappeared into my hand.

Pulling my hand away I stared at it and flexed it open and close before using my other hand and pushing the gate inwards as I walked inside and walked the short path to the door before knocking on it. "who the buck got through the gate?! I'm having a private day today and!" the door opened as it revealed a familiar brown pony. "oh uh hello captain." I shook my head.

"nope was relieved of duty a while ago." I stated before he narrowed his eyes.

"then why are you here if I may ask. Oh and thanks again for getting me from making a horrible decision a long time ago."

"first no problem... second is your daughter home?" he raised his left eyebrow.

"may I ask why you wish to know?" my face immediately turned serious.

"because my daughter came home crying and I remember the description and name of your daughter..." his right eye twitched before he sighed.

"well I'm sorry but she inst home at the moment. Shes out with her friend. Would you like to come in?" he then asked.

"i wouldn't want to intrude."

"its alright! I'm the one asking aren't I?" I sighed before nodding as he stepped the the side and allowed me in and I couldn't even stop myself from letting out a wow as I heard him chuckle. "that's what most ponies say once they come in." he lead me over to the couch as I sat down. "may I interest you in a drink.

I shook my head at his question. "sorry. Just had some of tea had home before I came over." he nodded as he left the room before soon coming back with a mug of coffee and sitting down on the couch opposite of me.

"now could you please explain what my daughter has done this time?" he asked putting a serious look on his face. I nodded.

"she left to go play with three of Spike's friends."

"Spike? Mrs Sparkles assistant?" I nodded before continuing.

"as I was saying she left to go play with them several hours ago. A little over 10 minutes ago she came home crying and I comforted her. She was saying that her and her friend made fun of her because she didn't have a cutie mark and that she was only my daughter because she was cute at the moment and that I would get rid of her once she got ugly... which excuse my language but hearing that made me want to fucking find your daughter and rip her head off." he looked down at the mug in his hooves.

"i can clearly see the problem... shes been like this ever since she earned her cutie mark and we held a celebration for her. If I remember it was a few days before the tournament." he looked at me. "i fear that her mothers influence is or genes are the problem but her mother scarcely interacts with her."

"well we have to do something cause your lucky it was only me with two of her mothers."

"two of her mothers?" he asked sounding surprised.

"yep. They fell for me and ultimately I fell for the 5 of them. Your lucky it was the nicer ones to."

"who are they if I may ask?"

"well can you keep a secret?" he nodded. "princess Lightcrest, Princess Dracul, Shadow Shade, Twilight Sparkle, and finally Princess Luna." as soon as the first princess came out he froze as his mug fell and landed all over the couch between his legs as he yelped from the pain.

"Celestia damn it!" he yelled jumping off of the couch and quickly grabbing a napkin on the table and wiping off the coffee hopefully before it stained but had no success as he finished wiping where it spilled and sat down next to the stain. "is... it true?" I nodded in response. "and who heard this?"

"Lightcrest and Dracul..." he put a hoof on his forehead and rubbed his temple. "no doubt once Shadow and Twilight get home they might come over here."

"should I be worried?"

"Twilight she would most likely lecture you and your family... but Shadow..." I shivered as he got the idea and paled.

"my deepest apologies nonetheless... for both your wives and my daughter." I chuckled.

"we aren't married yet. Me and Luna only recently got together and we have barely been able to spend some true time together with everything that has been happening. Rose just treats them like her mother because that's what they are and hopefully will be soon." he nodded. "but we don't have much time to decide then..." he gave another stern nod.

"agreed... I know my daughter and if her mothers genes are coming out... then she will just do it again no matter what I do. To be honest all that can happen is keep them away from each other."

"unfortunately Rose is starting school tomorrow and if I know what I am thinking than Ponyville has only one school correct?" he nodded. "then no matter what they would both meet each other. I mean Spike and the other three would be there for her but to be honest... shes still emotionally distraught a little bit from this morning..."

"may I ask what transpired?"

"she thought that I would leave her... and I responded by saying what am I to her? She said I was her daddy... I responded saying that she was my daughter and that it was my job to protect her." he gave a small smile.

"now that is very much true. But sometimes I wish she would act more responsible." he stated.

"there young... its in their job description to have a good foalhood." he nodded. "but we are getting off track here. If we don't come up with something no matter what they will come and ask about whats happened."

"all I can do that might help a little is offer a 50 percent discount at the stores me and my wife own. Although she wont like it if its what has to be done I will do it."

"you don't have to do that sir."

"please... just call me Rich." I nodded. "but... as I said there's not much that can be done. She unfortunately got the stubborn side of me. So she would be hard pressed to change." I sighed and leaned back. "again I am so sorry for what she has done... but to be honest disciplining her wouldn't do good..."

"well at least I tried to figure out something... may I leave?" he slowly nodded as I stood up and walked towards the door. "i also warn you that since I couldn't figure anything out with you... well... I wish you luck." he paled as I left the mansion and exited out the gate and sighed. I would say that I need a drink like they did in movies... but I don't drink... I need some tea...

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **First day of school... it also appears to be Career day for both parents... wait a minute... me... plus Rose... plus some of her mothers... this cant end well...**_


	72. Chapter 72

"good morning." I told everyone as I saw them enter the kitchen. I was making some simple Eggs and toast as they all came in and sat down.

"morning... Luke..." the girls came and gave me a kiss as I cooked causing me to blush as Rose sat down at the table.

"ewww!" we all gave a chuckle at her antics but I raised an eyebrow as I didn't see Spike.

"Rose could you please go wake up Spike?" she nodded before hopping out of her chair and trotting out of the room as I smiled. "should we all walk her to her first day of school?"

"we could. I don't have to be to work till lunchtime." Shadow stated as I started to pass out the plates of eggs and toast.

"i thought I heard that today was career day for the little ones. While me and Dracul were out yesterday." we all looked at her.

"really? Well wouldn't that be interesting. Hear anything else?" Dracul asked her.

"only that both mother and father are supposed to come in with their kids to school. In fact while going through town I noticed that some of the stores had signs saying closed for tomorrow due to career day." she then said as I looked at everyone and smiled.

"that would definitely be interesting. Would be good."

"as long as I don't lose my anger that is..." I sighed hearing Shadow say that. She unfortunately found out of what transpired yesterday and it took all of us to hold her back and calm her down... although in the end it was Rose that stopped her by asking why she was mad. Luckily she couldn't figure out a way of how to say it without harming her innocence.

"we will all be there Shadow... if I have to ill knock you out..." I told her as I sipped some of the coffee Twilight had finished preparing and passed it out to those that wanted it. Soon though we heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"she used the water bucket didn't she..." twilight muttered annoyed as I chuckled. "it doesn't help that she always uses ice cold water to wake her up. Not since she said she learned it in school to heat up water and make it colder." this time I gave a laugh as the others chuckled before Rose came down with a smile on her face and she jumped up into the chair and used her magic to help her eat. Then came Spike... he was shivering as he was drenched to the bone in water as it dripped off of him and it didn't help that he spewed a small stream of water out of the side of his mouth as he glared at Rose.

"quit glaring spike and come and eat." Dracul stated. "or I'm going to eat it..." he started to grumble under his breath before he sat down and began to eat.

After about 30 minutes Spike started his daily chores and we were all off to bring Rose to school. "oh wait a moment. Maybe I should check your right arm." Twilight said just as the school came into sight but I could see that no one was there.

"why?"

"nurse Redheart gave me a spell so I could check and see if your clear to use it for heavy lifting or not." I shrugged and rolled up my sleeve as her horn glowed and my magic was surrounded in her purple aura before it turned green and faded away. "looks like your all good!" I smiled as I lowered the sleeve and we continued to walk. Soon getting there we all saw a sign up front saying that school was delayed until 10 like always on career day and I couldn't help but chuckle as Twilight said it only just turned 9. I gave a smile.

"well I could use this time to exercise a little bit." I stated as I began to do some basic exercises before soon finding that my endurance and stamina were a lot greater then what they usually were. "well this is getting nowhere..." I muttered soon hearing from twilight its only been 10 minutes. I grumbled a little bit as I tried to figure out a way to get a good amount of exercise in that would actually make a difference. Then an idea popped up in my mind. "Love... Lust..." they appeared scaring the girls as I looked at them. "want to have a small spar Love in the air?" he seemed to think about it before nodded as I looked at Lust. "you and the others are on damage control." he nodded as the four others appeared also scaring the girls again as they all stood in front of the school.

Loves armor disappeared into a mist as I heard the girls gasp slightly seeing how he looked at me and his pink slash white wings came out. He cracked his neck and knuckles before he took flight into the air. "lets see if I still got it."

"uh Luke I don't think this is a good i-" I didn't hear anymore of her as I was already in the air. He hovered in his spot with his arms cross as I matched his height. He then made a motion of writing.

"rules?" he nodded. "light magic, no armor, no destructive magic, no sentence magic I meant to say, first one to hit ground first loses, and no weapons. Agreed?" he nodded... before he shot towards me.

"shi-" I didn't get to finish as he planted a fist into my gut and sent me flying downwards. Quickly recovering near the ground I shot towards him as he prepared to punch straight down but as he went for it I swerved to the lower right and caught his leg in my left hand and flipped him a full 270 before punching him into his gut before shooting down at him in preparation for when he recovered. But he recovered himself quicker then I did as he clothes-lined me sending me flying towards the ground... and I couldn't right myself quick enough as I hit the ground. I flinched at the hit before just laying there on my back as Love stood over me with a smug look on his face.

"fuck you to..." he quickly gave me a middle finger before outstretching his hand and pulling me up. He gave me a hard hand on the shoulder and gave a small smile. "yeah you and I are working on my recovery later." he gave a thumbs up as the girls joined us.

"are you alright?" Twilight asked worriedly as I cracked my back.

"yep. Although I might bruise a little I'm alright besides a few sores... we didn't even use any magic is what surprised me..." soon the other emotions came over. "you guys can go." all of them disappeared. "i cant believe that didn't take more then a few minutes.." I muttered a little bit angrily.

"are you alright daddy?" Rose then came over to ask and I gave a small smile as I crouched down and rubbed my hand through her mane as she giggled a little.

"I'm alright little one..."

and so began the wait... we waited and waited until I started to see other ponies arrive with their fillies and colts. The girls had left to go and waste some time so it only left me and Rose here at the moment. I watched Rose as I leaned against a tree as she played on the school ground equipment. I watched as other fillies and colts ran over to join her as I saw that some of their parents gave me curious looks. When I saw the first group start to arrive I had sent Love to go and notify the girls wherever they were.

"um excuse me." I turned my head away from the playground and saw a mare with flowers as a cutie mark standing next to me. "are you the parent to my new student?" I smiled and gave a nod. "excellent! My name is Cheerilee. I am the teacher at this school." I smiled as I shook her outstretched hoof.

"pleasure to meet you. My name is Luke Damson her adoptive father."

"adoptive?" she asked as my face turned grim as I gave a slow nod. She seemed to understand as she gave a small gasp.

"oh I'm so sorry to hear... may I ask what happened?"

"her parents were killed to get the shop they own." she nodded. "but on a positive note her adoptive mothers left to go and waste some time. They should be returning shortly." she smiled and gave a nod.

"well may I ask which one I will be teaching?" I looked over to the playground soon spotting Rose playing with her friends. I pointed at her as Cheerilee smiled as she looked where I was directing.

"ah! Mr Damson!" I turned my head ans spotted Rich approaching. "good morning to ya!"

"good morning to you to Rich." I stated with a smile. "wheres the Mrs?"

"oh she decided to do a normal day of work... deciding not to come and in her words not earn any money doing something so trivial." he sighed before smiling. "but none the less I came to say what I do."

"good to hear."

"hiya Luke!" I turned my head and spotted Applejack approaching with Applebloom. Once they reached us Applebloom went running over to the other foals as Applejack smiled. "how ya doing? Haven't seen ya for a long while."

"been busy Applejack. Hows the farm?" I asked her leaning against the tree once more.

"been going great." she stated. "apple trees are starting ta bloom once again. Earlier then expected which means we have a good chance to get three full harvests."

"well if you ever need any assistance don't be afraid to call me up. Ill come and help in my free time with my job."

"ya know Twilight never specified what your job was." she asked.

"I'm a self defense teacher for a entertainment team." I said looking towards the playground as I attempted to locate Rose in the large group of foals. "now where the hell did she go?" I muttered quietly.

"alright everypony!" Cheerilee yelled as the adults looked towards her. "for those that don't know my name is Cheerilee and I am the teacher at this school for the young ones. Today is career day where the foals hopefully bring somepony from their family. Be they brother, sister, mother, father or even adoptive!" she stated happily. "we will be doing this outside of the-" I tuned out her words as I spotted the girls approaching in the distance with Love following shortly behind them. I gave a small smile as I went back to trying and find Rose as I heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the tree. Slightly popping my head around I could barely pull in my anger as I spotted Rose in a ball next to the tree with the three fillies that she met yesterday and a pink and gray filly laughing a little bit.

"um... Mr damson?" I looked towards Cheerilee and she gulped a little seeing my face. "is everything alright?"

"do you need this tree?" I asked pointing at the tree I was next to.

"no. why do you ask?" I cracked my knuckles.

"because a certain filly... angered a father to another filly... may the darkness enhance this strike..." my right arm became covered in black as I brought said arm across my chest... before slamming it into the tree with a loud crack. Causing the middle of the tree to crack into itself as the roots holding it in also broke sending the tree flying to the right. Seeing the scared faces of the 5 fillies as Rose looked at me in recognition. "so your the brat... that bullied my daughter yesterday..." I was glowing black as it was like I could feel the fear coming off of all of the ponies.

"daddy!" Rose jumped out of her ball at me as I crouched down and caught her in my arms as she began to cry. I started to slowly cradle her back and forth as I muttered words to her. She was slowly calming down as I at the same time was glaring at the pink pony who seemed utterly afraid of me.

"um... aren't you the one who fought the princesses... and won?" I heard a gasp as I looked to the left and saw the stallion standing there.

"that I am. I didn't want to fight them but I was forced to... I also almost lost to them." he looked surprised as he took a few steps back as I looked back to Rose as she held onto my tighter. "you okay little one?" she gave a slow nod in my shirt. I gave a small sigh of relief as I went back to glaring at the pink filly who started to slowly back away. "listen... here..." she stopped. "if I hear that you bullied my daughter or any of her friends... I will find you... and I will make sure that you can never walk... again! Do you understand?" she gave a quick nod. "boo!" she ran off as her gray friend followed. I gave a smile as I looked down at Rose. "you okay for me to let go?" she looked up at me and nodded. I gently set her down onto the ground and stood up. Then looking over all the ponies gathered as I gave a sheepish laugh. "sorry!"

"well um... shall we begin?" ponies began to nod as Cheerilee gave a small smile. "alright class! Class!" they all stopped and looked at her. "its time to begin! Please come and stand over by your family please!" they all started to hurry over as I chuckled at them. I brought Rose with me over to the back as the girls arrived over and Love just stared at me seeing the tree.

"i met Rose's bully." he only nodded as I had whispered it to him. For an hour we listened to different ponies say what they did for a life and some things were quite interesting. Some ponies were retired guards. Others had several antique shops. There was even one who owned a jewelry store franchise. I would have to remember the name of the place. Gem Finders Gems. Kind of cliche and catchy to me.

"alright Rose time for your family." Rose nodded as she looked up at me and I nodded with a smile on my face. I went up front with Rose.

"hello everyone. My name is Luke Damson and I am the adoptive father to Rose. When I first adopted Rose it was when I was the captain of the Night Guard. I was forced to retire a while ago. Now I got a job as a self defense instructor for a entertainment group which starts in two days."

"um... Mr?" I nodded to the filly who raised her hoof. "whose the entertainment group?"

"give me a moment... I don't really know much about them other then there name so I don't know if their famous or not. Even by saying that I now ironically cant remember the name but I remember a few of their fliers."

"who were they?" a colt yelled out.

"Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin I think." you could hear a pin drop in the silence.

"what?!" I looked towards the right and saw that it was one of Rose's friends. "you work for the Wonderbolts?!"

"so that's the name I forgot." I said. "again don't know much about them."

"they are only the best fliers and stunt team of all time!" she yelled throwing her hooves up in exaggeration. "Rainbow Dash wants to join them!"

"okay then..." I stated a little bit surprised. "but anyways that all I got. If Rose's adoptive mothers wishes to speak..." they all looked at each other until all but one of them decided to come up. That one being Shadow. She walked over with a smile on her face as she joined me and Rose as I took a step back and she stood where I once was.

"hello everypony my name is Shadow Shade and I am one of the adoptive mothers to Rose here." she stated happily. "i work in the Night Guard and when I'm on vacation I work at a restaurant here in Ponyville." she said.

"so you are in a herd?" Cheerilee asked surprised as Shadow nodded.

"someponies got to keep him in check with his recklessness." many of the ponies chuckled a little bit.

"so that filly has a filthy griffon and a brutious dragon for a mother?" stated the pink filly as anger once more almost burst from my body.

"Diamond Tiara!" her father yelled. "there is no need for being rude!" she sneered.

"they aren't even a pony!" as calmly as I could I took a few steps forward.

"do you know who they are then?" I asked in a anger filled tone. "because they may not like it with brats like you they deserve respect..."

"oh and whys that?!" said filly yelled as her father looked a tiny bit fearful.

"princess Lightcrest of the griffon Kingdom!" the fillies eyes widened. "and princess Dracul of the Dragon lands!" eyes were widened as all attention was on said two individuals as they gave a small sheepish wave. "sorry for telling!"

"its alright!" Dracul said. "although I'm going to kick your-" Lightcrest picked this as the best time to put her claw over Dracul's mouth. I gave her a quick thumbs up as she nodded and lead Dracul away.

"well then... alright class since it is now lunchtime you may all take your foals home to eat but please be back by 1 o'clock so we can at least get some learning in today as well as some announcements." Rose looked up at me and I nodded as she ran over to Shadow and Twilight who were soon rejoined by Dracul and Lightcrest. I soon also walked over to them before Dracul decided to sucker punch me in the gut... causing me to fall to my knees as I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"if ponies start to treat us differently... I'm going to do a lot more than that... understood?"

"under...stood..."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 ** _okay so tomorrow is a field trip... going into a dark forest... to visit a Zebra shaman... the same forest... that holds many creatures that could easily tear apart ponies... and you want my daughter to go in there?_**


	73. Chapter 73

After getting a stern talking to from the girls which made me slightly more afraid of Shadow as she had wielded a frying pan but otherwise we had all eaten. We had arrived back soon enough and I watched from the outside as Rose introduced herself to the class. They all pretty much accepted her thankfully and the girls were just talking around with the other parents. Except for Twilight she was with me watching Rose. "shes a good little filly... you know that right?" I said with a smile on my face with a hint of proud in my voice.

"that she is Luke..." I put my arm around her neck as we both looked into each others eyes as I gave her a quick kiss. Causing her to blush slightly but smile a little bit bigger as we looked back inside. "you know... we haven't had any fun in a while since we have last been with you..." I blushed a little at what she was intending but kept the smile on my face.

"maybe in a couple of days." she pouted as she glared at me. "lets see what happens first... make sure we get Rose all settled so we know she wont come home early..." she smiled once more and nodded again as I pulled her in closer. Shadow though out of the corner of my eye saw us and gave a small smile before talking to some of the other mares. "you know I just had a thought..." Twilight looked up at me. "I've just been swinging a sword around hoping it would work. Maybe I should look for some swordplay books."

"that would be something good to read. Although unfortunately we have no books about swordplay at the library." Twilight replied. "i would have to ask the princess if we could look for books about it. Although we would most certainly have to find a book that fits your biology."

"i can wait." I said with a smile on my face. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the school day as Rose came rushing over and hugged Twilight and I. "ready to go little one?" she nodded as Shadow, Lightcrest, and Dracul joined us as we began our walk home. "so how do you like your new school?" I asked an excited Rose.

"it was fun daddy! There's going to be a field trip tomorrow!" this caught my attention.

"oh really?" I asked with a smirk. "and where will you be going?"

"to visit a Zebra shaken... shaben..."

"shaman?" I could now see worry in Twilight's eyes.

"yeah that's it!"

"your going into the Everfree forest?!" Twilight blurted out in concern as I froze. Wasn't that the forest that held many evil predators and where I appeared when I first came here? "what the... what is wrong with her! Taking a group of foals into the forest!"

"Mrs Cheerilee said that some nice guards would be with us to visit the zebra." Rose stated innocently unknowing of what we were concerned about. At least there would be guard with her. But I have the horrible feeling that something was going to happen and that they would be enough. Fuck it...

"hey Twilight." she looked at me stopping mid rant. "is there a blacksmith in town?" she put a hoof to her chin but she nodded after thinking for a few seconds.

"why yes there is. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I'm going with them." she widened her eyes a little bit. "I'm just going to get a temporary sword so I don't rely of my magic." she looked uncertain as did the other girls. "i know I should still be recuperating from the tournament but I just think that something is going to happen tomorrow."

"just... come back unharmed for once okay? You seem to just be a magnet for trouble..." Shadow stated seriously before she sighed. "okay?" I gave a small smile and nodded. "if you want I can go to the blacksmith and get you the sword. I remember your swords measurements although I might get the weight off."

"you sure? I don't want to impose?" I stated but she nodded. "well alright then."

"ill meet you back home." she started to walk away as we began to walk once more. I remembered when I first met Zecora... when I was unfortunately incapacitated in a wheelchair at the moment. I liked her rhyming. Soon reaching home Twilight unlocked the door as we all walked in. Rose immediately seeing Spike reading a comic and going to see what it was about as I chuckled.

"you know... I never pictured myself as a father in my world..." I muttered as the girls seemed to have heard me. "but here I am."

"you would of most likely of made a excellent father where you are from." Lightcrest stated as I smiled at them. After a couple hours of relaxing and Lightcrest cooking dinner Shadow had arrived home with a sword that was simply made of iron. She had said that it was the best she could get with the bits she had on hoof as the blacksmith shop was closing up for a week or so. Some of Twilight's friends had come to say hi and talk a little bit with twilight while I watched over Spike and Rose for most of the time.

But then the next day came by so quickly. I was downstairs preparing a quick breakfast for Rose and I since she had to be there early in the morning. "you ready for the trip?" she gave a happy nod, well as happy as her morning self could. I quickly cleaned up our plates when we were done as I equipped the sword I got into the loose sheath.

I left a note on the stove saying that I had cooked everyone breakfast and that it was in the fridge and it just needed to be reheated. Rose decided that she wanted to ride on top of my head and I was happy to oblige as she looked at the town from my point of view sort of. We soon reached the school where several other ponies had already brought their foals and I could see Cheerilee talking to several guards and she looked mad. "i ask for 6 guards! Three from day and three from night!" I heard her yell as we approached.

"I'm sorry miss but the day guard and the night guard are trying to figure out why criminal activity has raised up out of no where. We could only spare two from each."

"is there a problem?" I could see the guards eyes widen as they saw me approach with my daughter. Cheerilee though looked a tiny bit saddened.

"unfortunately I had paid to get 6 guards to watch over us in the forest. But unfortunately only 4 of them could be spared even though I was told that I would get 6 guards..." she gave a sigh.

"i can make up for the two guards that are missing." the night guard that were there looked at each other and smiled while the day guards eyes widened.

"i know you were apart of the guard Mr damson but are you sure?" she asked quizzically.

"just gives me a reason to go. I was going to go with the group anyway." I pat the sword at my side as she considered this before nodding.

"if your certain... very well. We are leaving in about 10 minutes." she walked away as I looked at the four guard.

I gave a toothy grin as the two day guard seemed to pale a little bit while the night guard just couldn't stop smiling. "daddy..." I looked at Rose as she looked at me. "why are they shaking?" I gave a grin.

"they are shaking cause they are afraid of daddy." I said as I heard a audible gulp come from the two guards. "you ready for the trip little one?"

"yes daddy!" she yelled with excitement. "i cant wait to visit the forest!" if she knew what was inside of said forest she wouldn't be so happy.

"so whats your plan to move in through the forest?" I asked the guards after seeing Rose run over to her friends as they just arrived.

"two in front and two in back. With you here you could lead with Mrs Cheerilee while one goes on the left side and one goes on the right." one of the night guards answered as I smiled.

"so a star formation?" he nodded as I gave him a thumbs up. "how has the night guard been?" the night guards looked at each other.

"things have been happening... the training ground that was made for us was dismantled for parts and to upgrade the training area used by both the day and night guards. It is a rumor that Shadow is going to demoted to private for some unknown reason. The officers have all been replaced by ponies chosen by the new captain who are horrible at their job..." the left one said. "things went to Tartarus..."

I put a hand to my eyes and sighed. That was horrible... lots of bits were put into the training ground. The officers were chosen to assist with their own barracks needs. And if shadow is getting demoted she wont have as much time to visit. Or even a chance to be stationed here. "anything else?"

"its a rumor that princess Luna is in love with somepony." I froze. "princess Celestia is not happy with the development at all. She says that its only a rumor but if its true she will send whoever it is to the dungeons."

"well princess Luna is her little sister, Striker." one of the day guards put in. "but none the less we are all happy for princess Luna if its true. Lots of things have been happening and the blames being put on her for some of it."

"yeah I heard. The council mage is actually staying in Twilight's basement working." I said as they looked at me. "I've been helping him since the beginning of all of this happened and since hes been on the case."

"anything you could tell us sir?" the other day guard asked.

"other than the fact... that all of this is connected to when I arrived here I don't know what to say." the night guards eyes widened. "I'll check in with him and see what I am allowed to say. I could send a message to the trusted day and night guard to keep the information hidden."

"that would be a good idea sir." Striker said. "about a third of the ponies in the guard all agree with how the officers and the captains are acting. They only act like they are working when Captain Shining Armor is around."

"at least hes dedicated." I said in a annoyed tone. "I'm tempted to ask the princesses if I can occasionally come and train the guard. I've heard that you all have been getting lazy in you training." I directed this at the night guards as they gulped. "but nonetheless I hope you two are still training." they nodded.

"we are some of the few guard who wake up early to train. In fact some of the day guard join us counting these two here." I looked at the day guard with an eyebrow raised as they nodded.

"what they say is true. Quite a few in the day and night guard have taken your teachings to heart. Even those that you didn't train." I gave a smile. "in fact some of us think you were a better captain then even Shining Armor at times." I gave a grin.

"well that's good to hear. Anything else happen in the guard."

"there's now a board that says the rules each section of the guard should follow."

"wait what?" Striker nodded.

"rules are set by the captain or princesses for the specific sides of the guard. As long as the rules correspond with the other rules you could say for day guard no patrolling at night which means the night guard cant patrol during the day." that kind of gives me an idea... but ill have to ask Twilight if it might work or not... but its an idea nonetheless.

"alright ponies!" we all turned our attention to Cheerilee. "its time to begin the field trip! If you would all follow me to the route we are taking through the forest that would be greatly appreciated."

"whelp time to work." Striker stated as we all nodded and followed the group of ponies slowly. As we walked I could tell Striker was looking at my face. "something wrong sir?"

"just an idea that I had..." I said simply.

"and that is?" a day guard asked.

"ill tell you later once all of this is done." they only looked a tiny bit annoyed but they nodded. We reached the forest as I counted up how many ponies we would be watching over. "we have a count of 31 ponies to watch over."

"right. Get in formation." we got into where we were supposed to in this little convoy as Cheerilee told the adults that were coming and the foals of what we were doing and a little history on the forest. Soon though we began to walk as Cheerilee continued to talk.

"its a rumor that this forest was accidentally made at the end of the first pony war long long ago. Made by one of the greatest ponies who ended said war... Dark Wing..." all of the foals wowed at this while I was confused.

"mind saying a little bit about Dark Wing?" she looked at me confused. "I don't really know much about the history of Equestria so this might help a little." she smiled and nodded.

"very well. Dark Wing was known as a Pegasus who had great control over the weather. He had a coat as black as night with a ebony colored mane and tail. His eyes were a pure red and ponies back then thought he was a demon when they saw him. But over time as they fought with him against the rebels who opposed all three tribes of ponies working together who ironically did so themselves he was seen as a hero who could manipulate the weather splendidly. It was actually Dark Wings idea to manipulate weather that allowed the Equestria we had today to still exist."

"he sounds like a great pony." she nodded.

"he was one of three ponies who shaped Equestria over time."

"what was his cutie mark?" I asked.

"almost nopony knows. It was discovered that his cutie mark was a black whirlpool outlined in a thin line of white. Nopony knows what his true specialty was." she stated as I looked around into the forest. Feeling as if something was watching us but seeing nothing. "well we have arrived everypony." I looked forward and spotted a large tree with masks everywhere and with a few windows on it. We approached the home of Zecora as I stayed back with the guards. Smiling as I saw Rose look in awe at the home.

"alright everypony watch near the edge of the clearing." one of the day guards ordered as we all nodded and got into a different area as we watched over the forest. I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched from the forest. After about ten minutes of watching I was sitting down on the edge as were the 4 guards. "anypony see anything?"

"no." were the response from the three guards as I noticed something in the distance where I was looking. Something... glowing green. "sir?" I stood up and put my hand on my sword as one of the guards joined me where I was. "what do you see?"

"something... is watching us..." he looked into the forest as we watched the eyes disappeared. "something with green glowing eyes."

"did you just say green glowing eyes?" one of the guards farther away asked. I nodded in response to his question. "this isn't good." he quickly got up and hurried over as well as the other guards. The eyes soon came back but this time with several other pairs of green eyes. "Timberwolves..." this worried the other guards.

"what are Timberwolves?" I asked.

"animals that are made of dark magic and wood. Known to be un-killable as nopony as ever killed one before... only the other way around. You can destroy the bodies but they would just reform." Striker stated. "they are afraid of fire. Do you know any fire spells Cloaker?" the unicorn in the day armor shook his head. "then we are in big trouble. Their packs vary in size. The biggest size last recorded was 10."

"may the light allow me to see through the darkness... vision of light." immediately the dark lit up in my field of vision as I started to sweat a little. "you might want to change that then if we survive."

"why is that?" Striker asked.

"cause there's way more then 10 of them..." and it was true. Looking into where the eyes were there were just so many of them. I could even count them all. "more like 30... and I cant even count them all."

"Cloaker warn the ponies!" he quickly ran off toward the tree home of Zecora as I kept my eyes on them before soon turning off the magic. Vision of light takes a lot of magic to keep on. I was already down about fourth of my light magic. "Striker what else can you tell me about these things?" I asked pulling out my sword.

"beware of the ones who are bigger than normal but not the biggest. Those are the betas. They are known to have saliva that prevents magic from being used if put into the system but ponies with fire magic are unaffected by it. Why is unknown. The biggest ones are the alphas. They have a poison in their claws and bite that could kill the average pony in 10 minutes if untreated."

"good thing I ain't a pony... but even than that could be bad." I stated as Cloaker rejoined us.

"the zebra shaman is going to prepare some temporary repellent but needs time to make it. She says it can only repel the common Timberwolve but betas and alphas would be unaffected." he stated as he took in a breath.

"how long?" the other day guard asked.

"about 10 minutes. Then she will make some of the anti-poison as a just in case which will take another 10 minutes."

"Cloaker do you known any shield spells?" I asked him as he nodded. "then you are the last line of defense for the group. Go into the hut and conserve your magic until you see us fall and then cast the shield. We will keep them away from the hut as best as we can." he looked unsure of this. "if we all fall then those ponies are as good as dead! At least with you in there Zecora could create the repellent!" he gave a stern nod before running towards the hut. "Striker! Fly into town and notify Twilight Sparkle to send a letter to the princesses!"

"why?" he asked. "you would lose some fighting ability and would be overrun quickly."

"when I looked at them through the darkness they were hiding in I could barely see any small Timberwolves." his ears fell as a look of realization came onto his face. "we can only hope that the ponies in the hut can get some reinforcements..." he nodded.

"before I go then it is know that light magic is the second best thing to use against Timberwolves although it wont keep them down for long." I nodded as he flapped his wings and flew off. Leaving me with two earth ponies as they brought out two swords. "our main objective is to just worry about the betas and alphas... only worry about the commons if they prove to be a hazard..." they nodded as I saw the eyes start to slowly come into existence as they started to get closer. "even if it means we all die... we do what we were trained to do..."

"protect the innocent!" all three of us yelled... as the eyes seemed to charge straight at us.

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **fight to the death... its nothing new to me... unless it involves my daughter... then your as good as dead!**_


	74. Chapter 74

As they charged towards us I brought my left arm back in a fist. "May the darkness give me aid in the form of destruction!" my left arm glowed black. "Dark Eruption!" I slammed my fist into the ground as the ground cracked towards the charging beasts before an explosion occurred in the middle of them. Sending several of them flying as one seemed to just disintegrate.

But it didn't stop their charge as they came upon us. The three of us watched each other backs as we kept them off of each other. The small ones seemed to just stay back until the bigger ones created an opening before they leapt at me. Seeing them out of the corner of my eye I prepared an incantation. "Protect me from the foes of darkness. Shield of Light!" immediately a wall appeared between me and the pouncing Timberwolves as they slammed into it and fell to the ground dazed. As one attempted to bite my leg I raised said leg as its head came underneath my foot and slammed down crushing its head as the wood it was made from fell to the sides. I stole a quick glance towards the other two and my eyes widened as I realized what the Timberwolves were doing.

They were trying to separate us from each other. I could see them slowly pushing the other two away from us. I tried to make my way to the closest pony... only to watch in horror as he was overwhelmed... watching as he was pounced on from every side and hearing the yells of pain... as he was torn apart. Some of his blood splattered onto my face as his screams of pain were soon cut off. This was a problem... now that he was dead we would soon follow as they overrun us...

"Shaker!" yelled the other guard as he yelled in pain as one of the betas bit him in his front right leg.

"Guard! Take cover!" I had no other choice in what I was doing. I brought up my watch and clicked it as it turned black... before spinning the dial just as several of the wolves bit down on me. Before the area exploded in darkness...

 **Zecora's POV**

"Is that repellent almost done?!" yelled the pony guard.

"Making this brew is almost done... remember doing this is all but fun!" I stated as I threw in a few more ingredients as a yell of pain came from outside. "The foals are scared... calm them down as this brew is prepared." I began to fill up several vials with the repellent... just as a vile shiver went down my spine. "what is this..." the guard muttered as black bursts started to fly by the windows of my hut... soon followed by louder yells of pain... but this time not of pony origin.

This continued on for 10 minutes... until the loud yells of pain stopped as my door was knocked. The pony guard slowly approached the door and opened it... revealing another pony guard covered in wounds... before he collapsed onto the floor. "Foals back away from the door!" the pony teacher yelled as she and the adults pushed the foals away so they couldn't see outside...

"Zecora!" I rushed over to check the wounds of the fallen pony guard... also stealing a glance of what had transpired outside...

"He is alright... although his wounds may show a fright... his wounds are only as bad as a simple bite..." I told the pony guard as I slowly walked outside and saw several Timberwolves creeping out of the forest. I threw the vials as they landed at the edge of the clearing and shattered. "Leave wolves of wood! Back to the forest as you should!" and that they did. As I spotted the one known as Luke laying face up with many a wound on his skin. Black mists leaving his body as they soon disappeared.

"Luke!" looking to the path to my hut I watched as more pony guards approached with the pony known as Twilight Sparkle.

 **Twilight's POV**

Seeing him lying on the ground bleeding almost made me shed a tear as I saw Zecora throw several vials at the forest. "Luke!" Zecora looked towards us as the guards began to scout out the clearing. Reaching Luke with some of the medics they began to work on him as best they could.

"Burn the wood! Or it will not be good!" Zecora yelled as the wood all around the clearing began to shake... before they all started to shoot off towards the forest in a single spot.

"They are reforming! Prepare for battle!" yelled one of the day guards as they ran past us.

"How is he?" I asked the unicorn working on Luke.

"The bites are non-fatal but he has some Timberwolve saliva in his system. Magic isn't working on him at the moment until we can drain it out of his system."

"Here it comes!" I snapped my head towards the forest... in time to see a Timberwolve 6 pony's high charge out of the trees and roar. Sending ponies flying back from the force.

"Protect the hut!" several unicorns threw up a shield at the hut just in time for the Timberwolve to collide with it. Once it bounced off it roared at the shield before attempting to smash through it. "What's it doing?"

"Something must be inside the shield that it wants!" yelled another guard.

"I have taken nothing from these wolves of wood! Defeat it you should!" Zecora yelled.

"You heard the zebra! Take it down!" weapons and magic went flying straight at it. But this served to only annoy it as it turned its head and roared again before charging at the guards. As it threw its head around guards were sent flying and I used my magic to catch those that I could and set them gently onto the ground. I heard Luke groan as another set of guards were sent flying.

"Did someone get the number of the island that hit me...?" I heard him mutter.

"Luke!" I yelled as the Timberwolve looked at me and growled. My ears fell back as my eyes widened before it charged straight at us. I knew I wouldn't be able to move in time... and neither would the two guards working on Luke as well as him... so all I could do... was scream...

 **Luke's POV**

Hearing twilights scream... something snapped inside me as a burst of power flowed through my body... and I was pissed... ignoring the pain in my body as much as I could I quickly got up as best I could and jumped in front of Twilight with my right fist reared back. Feeling a large amount of heat on my arm as a large Timberwolve came at us... before I threw the punch and saw what was on my arm...

Flames...

As the punch connected with the large creature's snout it was sent flying in a small explosion of heat as it went flying back into the forest. My eyes were wide as I saw the flames on my arm disappear as the heat on my body also dispersed. Then the pain returned and I fell to one knee. "Luke!" Twilight was at my right side in an instant as I looked at her.

"Are you... alright?" I asked her.

"Am I alright?! What about you?!" she yelled at me as I flinched before she gasped. "Where's Rose?!"

"In the hut... hopefully." I stated. "We lost one..." she looked at me. "We lost a guard before you came... I was forced to use a form..."

"A form?" she asked as I chuckled.

"I forgot to tell you?" she nodded. "I can use two forms... a light form which I can control... and a dark form which turns me into a mindless beast until the final minute... I was forced to use my dark form." she gasped. "How's... the other guard?" she looked towards the other guards as they slowly backed away from where I sent the large Timberwolve flying. As I also heard a large growl come from where I sent it. "Son of a..." it came charging through the trees as it knocked some down in the process. Immediately closing its jaws around an unsuspecting guard and chomped down sending blood flying all around the clearing. It stomped down with its front left leg and crushed another two guards as I struggled to my feet. I tried to feel my magic but it was a struggle just to find it.

"You have Timberwolve saliva in your system. You can't use magic until it's out of your system!"

"How long than!?"

"not fast enough!" the large Timberwolve proceeded to break free from the line of guards as it charged the large shield once more as a large crack appeared in the shield. My eyes widened as I ran over to my sword and picked it up. Once I had it in my hands I stumbled forward a few feet with my arm held back before flinging the sword in a straight path straight at the creature. The sword hit the side of it and slid into it as it gave a roar of pain… said roar unfortunately somehow broke the shield as screams came from the hut… but one stood out from the rest as anger took hold…

"stay away from them!" the large Timberwolve only set its eyes on me… before jumping at the hut and swinging its paw… smashing the tree out of its roots as the top of it, about a foot from the bottom of the ground, just broke off and fell to the side. Revealing the foals, Cheerilee, Zecora, and finally the guard. They remained unmoving as everyone else did as well. The Timberwolve head lowered itself until it was sniffing the class. The adults in the bunch were all in front of the foals as they stood there frozen in fear of what could happen.

That was…

Until its eyes set onto Rose…

I could hear a growl start to slowly come from the Timberwolve as I stood frozen of what could happen to Rose. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it in time… my magic was out at the moment and I know even the emotions couldn't reach it in time.

 _What is it that you wish to do?_

Okay unknown voice now in my head…

 _Again I ask… what do you wish to do?_

I want to save my daughter as well as the other foals, Zecora, Cheerilee as well as the foal's parents…

 _What if you could save them… but in the process your daughter was pulled into what you are trying to achieve…_

I watched as the Timberwolve started to sniff all around Rose as she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Please explain…

 _The creator and the destroyer…_

I froze hearing those two names.

 _So you now understand…_

You keep her out of this…

 _Oh but I cannot… its either she becomes a part of what's happening… or she dies and someone else takes her place…_

… On one hand she lives but she would most likely be stuck through what I have been experiencing… but on the other hand… she dies…

 _Final chance… what do you wish to do?_

… how do I help her?

 _With something that you used earlier…_

What the hell did I us- Fire…

 _Yes… it won't be at its full power until a final requirement is met… but there is one thing… you are only allowed to use Fire, Wind, and Lightning…_

Why?

 _Because you have been neglecting the use of those elements… is it agree?_

… Yes…

 _Before I continue listen… using this magic you will have to gain a tolerance to it. Now follow what I have to say…_

"Flames consume all… except for those the user deems worthy…" I began to whisper.

"What are you doing?!" Twilight yell whispered at me.

"The fire burns in all warriors… except for those unworthy… as the fire burns them from the inside out." My right arm became coated in flames. "But may these flames…" I pulled my arm back as the heat started to make me sweat. "Not claim the innocent! Friendly!" I threw my punch straight at the Timberwolve. "Inferno!" a large fire blast came from my arm as it went hurling towards the large Timberwolve.

The Timberwolve looked towards the flame before it was consumed by flames. A large roar of flames occurred as the heat on my arm started to get hotter and hotter. "Get them out of there!" instantly the guards moved in to get them to safety. I tried to keep up the flame blast but the heat on my arm was starting to slowly hurt.

"Luke stops the flames! Your hurting yourself!" she yelled in fear for my safety.

"Cant… until… safe…" I gritted through my teeth as a scream of pain attempted to make itself known… that was until I saw something come from in front of me… before I was batted away by a giant black paw causing me to cancel the magic and send me flying into the forest. As soon as my back crashed against a tree I fell leaning against the tree weakly… looking at my right arm I cringed seeing the state it was in. I may of gained a pain tolerance while I was here in Equestria… but long lasting pain still hurt like hell…

My arm was entirely red… with about 75 percent of it being black. Mostly it being near the tips of my fingers. "Luke!" I watched in pain as Twilight burst through the brush with several day guards plus the two night guards from earlier today as well as Zecora… she gasped once she saw my arm as they rushed over to me. "How is he?!" I heard her ask fanatically.

"magic burns aren't as bad and long lasting as regular burns… but seeing this it's as if real flames were used with magic ones…" stated one of the guards as he looked over my arm. "I'm not a professional but there have been cases like this before… and I don't know how bad this is…" he then stated grimly.

"We need to get out of the forest… the other guards were able to evacuate the civilians correct?" asked Striker.

"That is correct… but alpha Timberwolves are known to hunt down and kill all they find…" Twilight stated. "And that was no alpha…"

"She's correct. It's actually the final form of Timberwolves that ponies barely encounter…" Striker stated grimly…

"What is it?" asked.

"A noble Timberwolve…"


	75. Chapter 75

**hey everyone first of all happy New years! my new years resolution is to work out more. i mean seriously... i got to lose this gut. second of all sorry only two chapters are being posted. since the end of the semester is coming up grandma had me and sabrina redo all tests, quizs, and assignments below the grade of C... and thats quite a few things... i barely had time to type... and with the week in Baltimore... which i just returned from today... i barely had time alone to get into the mood to type.**

 **also another thing... its been nearly a month since i PM'd Scarface about a very important question about Equestrian Ranch and its the reason why i havent uploaded the chapters for it yet. this is because depending on his question would mean how badly i need to fix the chapters and well... im worried about him...**

 **he usually replys back in a couple days... but its been nearly a month as i told... so for now that story is on a Hiatus for a unknown amount of time. well... onto the story!**

"A noble Timberwolve?" a different guard asked as a loud roar echoed through the woods.

"No time to explain at the moment! We need to get somewhere safe!"

"What about Luke's arm?" Twilight asked. "We need to do something about it."

"Unfortunately we don't have any of the special bandages on us… or any bandage for that manner. All those were given to the guards taking the civilians in case of injury for them." Another guard quickly said going through a saddlebag. He had a red cross on the middle of his helmet so I identified him as the medic.

"Somepony put him on your back then. We can't use magic on his body without risking his wound."

"What's so bad… about the wound anyway besides… it hurting like hell…" I breathed out.

"Magic burns damage the magic network used in your body as well as the actual body. Using magic would cause massive amounts of pain and we can't have your screams of pain notifying the Timberwolve of where we are. Combine that with the fact that you also have regular arm burns which seem to be third degree your arm is in very bad shape…"

"Add that to the rest of the scars on my body…" I muttered as I heard a couple chuckles from the other guard members.

"This is no time for jokes Luke… magic burns are very serious and have crippled unicorns before. How you even know fire magic is beyond me!" she whisper yelled at me. "But we need to get out of this forest… there are guards at the entrance of the forest."

"It's better to fight it out in the open…" Striker stated. "They can use nature itself to regenerate lost pieces on their body… the more nature surrounding them the faster it regenerates. Except fire creates lasting wounds and prevents the regeneration."

"For how long?" Twilight asked as she helped me get up by lifting me up by my non burned arm as she allowed me to use her as a support for me. I winced as I put pressure on my left leg.

"Damnit…" I whispered.

"Depends on the spell. Not many use fire magic for its dangers. It takes a long while for one's body to become use to the very flames they create. But his was a combination of regular and fire magic. So the time is unknown."

"We got another problem…" I told them.

"And that is?"

"I think I broke a few bones in my left leg when I came crashing through the trees. Any pressure I put on it causes a lot of pain that nearly rivals my right arm." I told them. "I don't think it's that bad but it's going to be hard for me to move it." The unicorn with the medic symbol rushed over and lowered his harm to my left leg. I could feel his magic on me as I held back a scream.

"You imbecile!" the unicorn was pushed away as the pain subsided but I breathed heavily from trying to hold it in. "I told you magic shouldn't be used on him!"

"It's his leg! Not his arm!" the medic yelled.

"Magic continuously courses through the body! It's why magic doesn't build up to harm the body!" the medic looked down. "We need to get moving. Which direction is the town?" a Pegasus prepared to fly up but was stopped by the same pony who stopped the unicorn. "Flying up would allow the Timberwolve to know where we are if it's still searching for us. Miss Sparkle."

Twilight looked around and tried to piece things together before pointing towards the direction I was thrown from. "Should be in that direction. We would need to pass by the clearing to Zecora's but I don't know if I want to risk traveling in the open."

"Understandable with that Timberwolve. Alright who's carrying him?" he asked as an earth pony guard stepped forward. Slowly they put me on his back as if I was riding a horse as the medic worked on checking my left leg normally. "What's the damage?"

"His leg is injured that's for sure. But not as injured as we may think. He won't be able to walk on it nonetheless." He stated. "He has several fractures near his foot and a couple of those fractures are going outwards. Most likely what's causing the most pain in his leg. Easy to heal once we get the special bandages onto his arm."

"What's so special about them anyway?" I asked.

"They close off the magic routes to wherever the bandages are. Prevents them from using magic and they also slightly lesson the pain. They absorb the magic damage over time but need to be reapplied every three hours." The medic stated packing up his tools into his saddlebag. "I think we are all ready to go."

The guard in charge nodded. "Then let's get going." As we began to move I watched the forest that surrounded us.

"Let's hope this Timberwolve didn't get any brains from its combination…" Striker stated.

"Why?"

"Depending on what the Timberwolves know when they combine depends on how smart it is. For all we know one of the Timberwolves could have known everything about stalking its prey and attack once it gets an opening." He stated as I saw everyone tense up.

"What all do you know about Timberwolves Striker?" Twilight asked.

"There are many ranks for Timberwolves. From least dangerous to most it goes from Common, otherwise known as Omegas, Uncommon, otherwise known as Beta's, Rare, otherwise known as Alphas, then Nobles, then Princesses, then Prince, then Queen, then finally the King. There is only ever a certain amount for those higher up. There are three princesses, three princes, two queens, and finally one king… for every rank they get stronger and stronger. Kings there is unknown information other than that it is the size of a two story house. Nothing is known about the princess and higher other than they command large packs of Timberwolves of varying ranks of Nobles and below."

"So if we fight anything bigger than a Noble run?" the guard I was on asked.

"Yes… nopony has killed any of the Noble and higher… that's why I barely got close to that thing… but I think we might have a chance thanks to Luke."

"And whys that?"

"Because the large inferno that you used covered its entire body. Its entire body was black and some flames were still on it. And I said earlier that it has regeneration unless burned in areas to prevent the regeneration of where it was. But for how long I don't know as I said before." He stated. Soon we reached the clearing as we stayed at the edge of it. I couldn't help but cringe as I saw the dead bodies of several of the guards. Both day and night… but the worst part was that there were more bodies then when the guards first came to the clearing.

"They must have sent a couple patrols of guards to search for us… and they unluckily were caught by the Noble…" Striker stated grimly. "We need to get out of here…"

"You think?" a night guard with us snapped.

"I suggest we travel around the edge of the clearing in the forest. That way we have our route and we aren't in the open…" I suggested.

"That does sound like a better idea…"

"Let's go…" following my suggestion we began to go around the clearing as I watched the bodies. I just couldn't tear my eyes off of all the torn apart armor and bodies. It makes me wonder how we didn't hear their screams.

"Is anyone else wondering how we didn't hear their screams as they died?" I asked out loud. As I said this some of the guards eyes widened… before I heard a very very soft growl that many would have missed. "We should run…"

"Why?"

A loud roar.

"That's fucking why!" immediately we all jumped onto the path and began to run away. I could hear the large pounding of the Nobles legs hitting the ground as it chased after us. I watched as it came upon us quickly. One of the slower guards was unlucky as it was caught underneath its large paw as blood spurted everywhere. This caused everyone to give it their all just as the exit to the forest revealed itself.

"We are almost there everypony!"

"That thing is right behind us!"

"Miss Sparkle can't you hurt it with anything?!"

"I don't know any spells that could make a difference!"

As all these voices sounded out… I came to a small conclusion as pain started to build up in my body. I would have to bear with the pain until I could do something. "May the winds assist me in this chase of prey and predator…"

"What's he doing?!"

"May they give us a chance to escape alive…"

"Luke you can't use magic! It's just going to hurt more!"

"To live another day!" I pointed my left arm behind us as the guards behind the earth pony moved away. Just as the Noble leapt at us. "Wind Blast!" immediately a large blast of wind left my arm. Slamming into the airborne Timberwolve sending it flying for about 20 feet before it started to tumble on the ground.

Everypony cheered as I kept my narrowed eyes on the Timberwolve. Only to watch as it got back up and charged us again. "It's coming back!"

"Doesn't matter!" as they all ran out of the forest I could see so many guards at the entrance… "It's coming!"

Immediately the guards all prepared for battle and as soon as we reached the line of guards… the Timberwolve burst from the trees. "Open fire!" immediately weapons and magic went flying straight at the Timberwolve. As it was peppered from the left, right, and front it gave a loud roar as it couldn't get any closer to the guards. It gave another loud roar before it charged off into the forest.

"I want guards patrolling the border until that thing is dead!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Shining!" Twilight yelled happily. She ran off to see him as the earth pony guard brought me over to some medics.

"Thanks."

"No problem sir." He said.

"Okay what's the problem?" a medic asked looking at his supplies.

"Fractures in leg and magic and regular burns in my right arm." Instantly his eyes shot up and they got wider once he saw my arm. "Oh dear Celestia that looks horrible! Screen! Fetch a few of our special bandages!" the guard helped me off as he set me against a wall of a house.

Several hours later I had bandages covering my right arm all the way up to my shoulder. My leg was easily healed but I couldn't do anything tough with it for a few days. The medics had actually finally let me go back home and when I arrived instantly the girls came over.

 **Also look up Hokage Naruto. His right arm is the same as Luke's except Luke's goes all the way up to his shoulder.**

"I'm alright girls. Just can't use magic in my right arm for a while."

"And your leg?" Twilight asked.

"Healed but can't do anything too tough with it." I told them. "Injuries seem to hate me don't they…"

"Apparently they do…" Twilight said in a low mutter. "Well Rose is out playing with her friends and spike. Shadow… was called back to Canterlot after we got out. She had to leave about an hour ago and she wished she could say goodbye but the Night Guard didn't want her to be charged with insubordination." I gave a small sigh. "But she did say that if you get any more injuries she would come back… and kick your flank all the way to Canterlot…" I gave a small shiver. "She also wanted me to remind you that you work tomorrow."

"Completely slipped my mind." I stated as she sighed. "What would I be without you all."

"A human who is unloved."

"A human who wouldn't be a father."

"A human who had a body full of scars." I gave a small chuckle.

"Alright girls I get it… I get it…" I attempted to walk away. Only to be stopped by the girls.

"I think we need to do something… adult… while Rose and Spike are out…" Twilight said with a look on her face that just yelled out Lust.

"And just because we are having your eggs… doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun…" Dracul said licking her scaly lips.

"That does bring out the question… when are your eggs coming anyway?"

"From what we know… we should be having them in a month or so… then it's who knows how long till they decide to hatch." Lightcrest said. "But back to the main problem… we need some loving… and you're the giver of loving…" I couldn't help but chuckle. Ever since she met me she seemed to of been getting braver every single week. I would say day but that's kind of pushing it. Before I could respond to them they immediately pulled me up the stairs and as soon as the bedroom door closed they had tossed me onto Twilight's bed and then immediately ripped off my clothes. Revealing my penis to them. I could see some drool go down their faces as they saw it in all its glory. Instantly Dracul was right next to me lying down on the bed as she proceeded to kiss me. She also proceeded to use her claw to lightly rub my dick as I used my left hand, as she was on my left side, to finger her pussy. Causing her to moan as we kissed. Lightcrest got onto my right side and joined in on our kiss. Although the beak was kind of hard to kiss we made due as she ended up in the middle as I used my right hand to finger her pussy causing her to moan as well.

We continued this for a little while before the two of them broke off of their kiss. They were then soon replaced with Twilight as she lay on top of me. As she kissed me her tongue allowed my own to invade her mouth. I could feel wetness down near my pelvis as she rubbed against my dick. "We may not be able to have a whole lot of fun… but at least we can increase your experiences…" I heard Dracul whisper as we broke our kiss.

Both Lightcrest and Dracul sat up as they held onto Twilight as she sat up. She slowly lifted herself. "Now remember Twilight… last time you couldn't take all of him… its most likely the same again." Twilight could only slowly nod as she began to take me in once more… before I hit the edge of the entrance of her womb. I could see she decided to not take me in any more as she began to go up and down. Hearing her moaning only turned me on even more as Dracul and Lightcrest proceeded to shut her up my kissing her.

I also proceeded to move my hands and started to finger them once more. All three of their moans sounding off as I watched them kiss with such eagerness made me smile inside as Twilight sped up. In doing so I proceeded to finger the two of them at a much quicker speed. Their moans increasing as their wetness grew bigger. Midway through I decided to insert another finger into them both making three fingers in their pussy as I wiggled them around causing both of them to arch their backs. Forcing them to break their kiss with Twilight as they began to moan loudly with pleasure. Both Lightcrest and Dracul proceeded to fall to my sides as I continued to finger them. Their moans in my ears only increasing the chance of me cumming from them. Twilight proceeded to lay down on my chest and stomach as I started to thrust into her. "Cum into me! I want to have your foals! I want to be your horse! I want your dick to mold my womb into its shape!" she yelled as she sped up.

"I'm close Twilight!" I yelled as she sped up even more.

"I'm close as well!" Dracul yelled.

"So! Close!" Lightcrest screeched out before Twilight slammed herself down… at the same time I thrusted upwards… causing me to breach her womb as I felt myself stretch her. All three of them yelled out as they orgasmed. I cummed deep into Twilight as Dracul and Lightcrest cummed all over the both of my hands as Twilight cummed all over my pelvis. After about 10 seconds of their orgasms, we were all just lying next to each other with Dracul to my right, Lightcrest to my left, and Twilight on top of me. All of them breathing heavily.

"I wonder… if… ill… get… pregnant…" Twilight muttered.

"You mean you want foals so early into our relationship? We aren't even married!" I asked Twilight as both Dracul and Lightcrest had fallen unconscious because of their orgasm.

"If… wouldn't… mind… if… they were… yours." She said with a smile on her face. "Although… you still… need to meet… my mom… and… dad…" I froze.

"Well shit…" I whispered.

"They aren't… that bad…" she said. Her breathing finally starting to slow down. "Except for dad…"

"Are you sure you want me to die?" I asked her as she chuckled.

"Awe… is the big bad… strong… human afraid… of my dad?"

"yep." She gave a small cute pout as I gave her a quick kiss. "I mean what boyfriend isn't afraid of their girlfriend's father?" she gave a small giggle.

"Good point…" we continued to lay there for a little while in the silence. Both Lightcrest and Dracul both just sleeping next to us. "… Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise… to never leave us again?"

"where did this come from?" she quickly sat up causing her to moan a little, since my dick was still in her, as her horn lit up and she cast a unknown spell.

"Because of all the reckless things you do… sure we are grateful for all you have done… but I don't know what any one of us would do if your luck would… run out…"

"Twilight-"

"Promise… please… it would put all our hearts at rest knowing that you would play it safe…" she was looking at me with a hopeful and saddened look in her eyes and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes Twilight… I promise the 5 of you I won't be reckless…" she gave a small smile as she leaned down and hugged me.

Although I don't know how long I would be able to keep said promise…

 **Hey I know I forgot the last chapters riddle so here's two of them! One for the next chapter and one for the one after it!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **There are many ways to talk about combat… Assassination… Sparing… War… but one of the most common is Self Defense…**_

 **After Chapter Riddle:**

 _ **You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily? Could you?**_


	76. Chapter 76

"so you have everything to go you two?"

"yes mommy."

"yes I do Twilight."

"you both have your lunches?"

"yes."

"Twilight…"

"and your sure you have your homework done?"

"yes mommy."

"twilight."

"and that you know who to stay away from."

"yes mommy."

"twilight!"

"what?!" she yelled as I gave her a small playful glare. "oh… sorry… first time being a mother… even if shes adopted and we aren't married just yet." She said with a small blush as I gave a small chuckle.

"don't worry Twilight. Ill drop off Rose before going off to work. And yes I wont do anything to stressful." She gave a small smile as she walked over and gave Rose a quick hug and kiss. Rose quickly returning them as I crouched down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "ill be back home who knows when so please make sure Rose gets home please?" She gave a small nod as I stood up. "then we are off! Lets go little one!"

"bye mommy!" we left the library as I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. Soon after dropping off Rose I brought out the old wings and gave them a test flap first. I haven't flown since my wings were first chopped off. And to believe that the mother fucker who did it is still alive pisses me off.

Finding that my wings were like my old ones I quickly flew into the air and flew towards the area that I remembered the place was. After a few minutes I arrived and landed at the entrance before turning around. It wasn't that far away from Ponyville surprisingly but then again it could of just been because I flew here as fast as I could. The view though was breathtaking. The forest… seeing Ponyville in the distance… several mountains… the small dot of Canterlot on a far away mountain… it was glorious.

"beautiful ain't it?" spinning around in surprise I spotted the manager standing there with a smile on his face. He quickly walked over next to me as we looked over the view. "everyday before work I would come here to take in the sights… most ground ponies would kill just to get a view of this every day. Especially when princess Celestia and princess Luna move the sun and moon."

"damn right." He gave a small chuckle. "so whats the plan for today sir?" he threw something at me as I quickly caught it. Finding it was a hat with the Wonderbolt Symbol on the front with the word STAFF written in the same color as the symbol on the back.

"I remember you telling me about a hat when we had the first accident here with you." Smiling I put the hat on and found it fit perfectly. "but today you will most likely just get a view of the premises so you can remember where everything is. About a third of the total team are out doing performances at the moment. Everypony should be back in two days."

"then some easy work to start off then." He nodded but stopped for a unknown reason. That was until I saw where his eyes landed. "yeah a problem occurred yesterday with a school trip to visit a zebra in the Everfree forest."

"what kind of injury?" he asked.

"burns… both magic and regular." He gave a small wince. "yeah it was painful that's for sure."

"then I guess it's a good thing your first lesson for everypony is in two days. It also gives you time to get the materials you might need." He said.

"I wont need much. Depending on the body build of all the ones I'm teaching some might just be taught how to get away and not fight." I told him as he frowned a little.

"that might be most efficient for some of them…" I heard him mutter. "what might you need then?"

"rubber balls and something to propel them rapidly." I told him.

"why would you need those?"

"evasion practice." He only gave a look of surprise but then it turned into one of understanding. "so anything else besides just going around to learn the area?"

"maybe try to meet with some of the fliers Get to know some ponies that work here." He said. "who knows. It might help you in the long one." I smiled at him. "well then! I got paperwork to finish before going to make some appointments for my fliers" He turned around to walk back into the building.

"oh!" he stopped and turned his head. "whats your name anyway?"

"I was actually ironically named Manager." He said with a small chuckle as I looked at him surprised. "but everypony just calls me by my title. Not many know my name is actually Manager." He walked inside as I chuckled. Looking out over the view for about 10 more minutes I went inside and began to walk around to familiarize myself with the place.

I soon found the wall of pictures of previous Wonderbolts. Slowing down I began to lick at the pictures once more. Remembering that the last time I saw them was when I first came here. It was kind of cool to see the pictures slowly get newer and newer and you could easily tell how old they were as they had dates on them below the names. After a few minutes of walking slowly in the hall while looking at the pictures I soon reached the final picture which held nothing in it and was blank. "I wonder if I told you that Spitfire will be going up their." A familiar voice said as I turned to my left to find Fleetfoot not in her uniform just standing there.

I gave a small chuckle. "you know I very much think that you did. How are you and Soarin doing?"

"meh many things going on recently. Most of the stunt teams are worried about going to do shows." She stated grimly.

"another attack?" she couldn't help but nod.

"yep… three mares who were hired to do some small stunts for a small birthday party… only one survived…" my eyes widened as they narrowed at the same time. "claw marks… broken bones… magic burns…"

"god damn…" I whispered.

"if anypony else gets attacked we will have to stop doing shows for a while. Which is why I'm glad to find you hear. Although it was quite a surprise when I saw you with that hat."

"reason why?" I asked giving a smile.

"what I'm saying is that nopony knew you were coming back. Although the manager is known to do things behind our backs just to keep us safe. Hes always been right in the end. Something happen with your arm?" she asked making a motion towards it.

"just a small magic accident. First time using fire magic and I didn't know anything about it." She winced a little.

"ouch… although you might want to keep that secret from Spitfire. When we first met a unicorn had accidentally mistimed the fire spell to set a ring on fire and put it on fire just as the second flier of three were going through. He was fired and ever since Spitfire has been wary of unicorns who utilize fire magic." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"ill be sure to keep that hidden from her for as long as I can then. So where is Soarin anyway?"

"hes off leading some of the minor teams in Dodge City. He volunteered for it for some unknown reason though which kind of scares me a little but hes a big stallion. It ll show Spitfire how good of a leader he is then." She told me. "although I just feel like hes hiding something from me…"

"you never know." I told her with a small smile as she did as well.

"yeah. Its probably not that bad anyway. Maybe I should let him keep this secret. I have been kind of demanding to him to know everything he hides. Everypony deserves some secrets."

"yep." Even I knew that cause I was forced to keep quite a few of them myself. But who knows what Soarin's secret could be.

"so what are you doing today then?" she asked me.

"getting familiar with the area so I know where everything is. I don't know how long I need to stay but the first self defense lesson for you all would be in a couple days." She gave a small nod of understanding.

"so when everypony is down with their shows for a little bit?" I gave a small nod. "do I need to be fearful of what you are going to have us do?"

"nothing that bad. I don't even know how much I need to teach you all… although I should ask the manager." I muttered that last part. It was a very good idea to ask. That way I knew how long I would most likely be teaching them.

"well cant wait to see how good of a teacher you are. Today's actually just my day off but I decided to just come in and grab some paperwork for some future shows to work on." She told me. "Spitfire needs some help some days even though the manager plans them. She mainly leaves it up to me with minor shows to decide what team goes where."

"well I wont keep you waiting. Have a good one." I told her as I began to walk off to get back on track of remembering the area.

"you to!"

After a couple hours lunch came after I looked through the entire area and I knew where the basic necessities. I was seated on the roof as I opened the lunch Twilight had so kindly made for me. Soon finding that she made me a salad with some carrots and cut tomatoes in it. Giving a small chuckle as salads seem to be the only thing that Twilight could make without messing anything up. Seems what Spike had told me was true.

Unwrapping the plastic fork from its plastic jail I slowly began to eat the salad as a smile was on my face. I will say though. She did know how to make a good salad. As I sat on the roof of the main building I turned my head to the left and looked out over the lands. Pegasus could see this view every single day and since I got my wings back so could I. It was a breathtaking sight that it was. "here you are!" turning my head I spotted the manager walking over. "i was looking for you."

"for what?" he walked over and handed me a few papers. "what are these?"

"you just need to sign them to officially become apart of the team." he said. "you already signed the contract and passed your test."

"wait what?" I asked surprised.

"you were watched while being here. You were watched as you met with the other employees both janitors and fliers This test is to see if the one being hired is a fanfilly or fancolt. You have no idea how many we have that go into that when they see the fliers Its the reason why we stopped hiring interns fresh out of high school, college, and university's." he stated as he also handed me a pen as I set down my salad and fork and began to sign where he specified. Once done he took the papers back.

"want some salad?" I offered to him.

"I'm alright but thank you. I also need to ask you a few questions." he stated as he sat down on the edge of the building with me.

"go ahead." I told him as I picked back up my food and began to eat once more.

"what do you think of the Wonderbolts?" I stopped mid bite and looked at him before slowly closing my mouth around the fork and chewing. When I was done chewing I finally had a answer for him.

"the Wonderbolts in my mind are great performers from the small things I have seen. Their creativity is good but I just feel like they are missing something to be greater. But from what I am thinking about them working together there are some disputes between the Pegasus and the other races. Maybe that's what I have been thinking of that's been missing. Sure griffons are on the teams but what about unicorns, earth ponies, or any other race."

"there have been problems that's all I can say." he told me with a frown on his face but his eyes showed no emotion. In fact the only way I knew he had emotion on his face was the frown. Everything else was just emotionless.

"well its something that might want to be fixed. I know dispute could make any army crumble over time. The same with teams, groups, friendships. All that stuff." he gave a slow nod. "but when I think about it now. Maybe that's why the pony rebels had the griffon rebels attack during a Wonderbolt show. The unicorns and earth ponies were jealous of he Wonderbolts."

"that is something that has crossed my mind." he stated once again with only a frown signifying his emotion. "next question... what would you do if you were forced to work with the other Wonderbolts in the shows?"

"i would probably try my best. I don't have any experience with entertainment shows so I would most likely do horrible."

"honest answer there. How would you explain the ponies you have met today?"

"ponies and griffons?" he gave a slow nod. "well most of the ponies I met were staff that kept the place up and running. What I would say about them is wonderful service and they were nice to everypony. The performers that were here though they were all enjoying their time together and I saw one group include some of the staff. Although when some of them saw me they looked quite afraid."

"understandable. Quite a few of them came to watch the special show that the griffons attacked on." he stated no longer sporting the frown but now with just a blank look on his face.

"well now I know why they kept stealing glances at me."

"final question. What do you think of the main three?"

"main three?" I asked him confused and with a raised eyebrow.

"Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Spitfire." he told me.

"well to be honest I only know Fleetfoot a little bit. And even that's a small amount of information. I know that Fleetfoot and Soarin are together. I know that Soarin is addicted to pies. And well that's about it." I told him. He then gave me a smile.

"excellent answers although some parts weren't wanted and your final one was a little vague to me they were all acceptable." he stated. "now how about you tell me a little bit of your first plans to help teach self defense?" he asked me.

"very well." I quickly finished up the salad and put the container away and left the fork out to throw away as I gave a deep breath and looked at the manager. "first off I wont be able to approach them like I did with the guards I trained. I would need to first make it clear exactly what I'm teaching them but vague enough where they will need to ask questions to learn more. If they expect the training they would endure they would prepare beforehand such as with pain relievers and the such. To gain what is needed pain is needed. It was something a old friend of mine used to say."

"sounds wise almost." he told me. "was he still alive?"

I slowly shook my head. "unfortunately... he was killed when we were dealing with a small riot... though no one knew it until we went looking for him... it was what lead us all to believe terrorist were still out there and rising in our country..." I looked down and rubbed my right thigh. "he was shot... several times in fact..." I bit my lip before taking a deep breath. "he was made to suffer before his death... that's what we found out..."

"you two were... close yes?"

"I'm surprised you didn't asked what 'shot' was... but yes. He was with me through the entirety of training. It was hard to separate us. Hes the reason that I am the man as I am today." he gave me a look of respect. "in fact I think it was because of him that I gained the hate of people getting all up in my face. He used to do it to me all the time to pump me up..." I told him with a small chuckle. "he was like a devil in disguise when it came to me and training... but when he died... the next person that got all up in my face ended up having to be dropped from the military with the injuries I gave him..." I let out a breath I almost didn't realize I was holding. "luckily no one told but being the man that I was I spoke up about it, I was thankfully let off with a warning... but the first few months afterwards was hell for me. I was punished for every single slip up but only because I had lost someone during the riot. In fact it was only a simple training riot not a real one..."

"i am sorry for you loss... everypony loses somepony at one moment in their lives. Be it either one for three... everypony loses somepony..." he told me reassuringly as I gave him a small smile, "well then!" he got back onto his hooves,. "you can leave early today. Come back in three days and I should have everypony rounded up." he left as I watched him go down the stairs before turning my head and remembering my old friends last words that he and I spoke about...

 _fate is just shit that is told to happen... destiny is what you make happen,,,_


	77. Chapter 77

To be honest. Even though I was told I could leave early I decided to stick round a little bit. Go to the locations to see the areas I wanted to see once more before I left. Such a place was the hall where I met up with Fleetfoot earlier today. Going through the hall once again but this time going in the other direction you could easily see in the pictures the ponies of each generation slowly getting older and older in the pictures. As each of the picture frame sections changed so did what the age range of the ponies in the picture. It was quite unique and it also told of some of the history of the Wonderbolts. It showed that in the beginning only those extremely old were given the honor of going up here...

But over time it showed that younger and younger generations were allowed to go up. It was very interesting is all I could say. "So your back..." I heard behind me as I spun around and found Spitfire without her hair up. It's just dangling on her head hanging down the left side of her face. "Heard you were going to get hired as rumors. Didn't really believe them." I gave her a small chuckle.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" I asked her as she gave a small smile but it quickly disappeared from her face as it turned back to one of boredom. Her eyes then slowly went towards my right arm as her eyes widened slightly before they darted back to my own eyes that told she was demanding information. I may have told Fleetfoot that I would keep this secret for as long as possible... but I may have broken that in a single day.

"Accident with my magic. Didn't really know the fundamentals of fire magic and I paid the price for it." I told her as her eyes widened even more before they immediately turned into a glare with a frown on her face as she stomped off. I gave a small sigh. We didn't even talk much but that was understandable knowing her and fire magic. Quickly looking in the areas I wanted to see once more I flew back towards the town at a slow pace. I wondered if Twilight got the information that I asked her to get for me. From an idea that came to me I knew that with the fact that if this idea worked... it could easily ease off most of the crime occurring here in Equestria. Soon reaching the town in almost an hour's flight I landed outside of the library as I walked in. "I'm home!" I yelled out.

"Luke?" out came Lightcrest as she appeared to of been dressed in an apron. "You are home early. We expected you to be home in a few more hours."

"Today was just to get to know the area. I will go back in three days to do the first lesson for them. Or more actually introduction." she only nodded. "So... why are you in an apron?" she gave a small blush.

"Spike was teaching me how to cook. We were about to start but he needed to go get a few things." she told me as I gave a small smile.

"Good for you. Learning to cook is a good hobby." the blush stayed on her face as she gave me another smile that was a little bit bigger. "But quick question. Do you know where Twilight is?" she brought a claw to her beak before lowering it and shaking her head.

"She left soon after you left with Rose. Dracul left with her. Although she did tell me that she left a few books and folders with information upstairs to the left of the door to the bedroom. Don't know about what though."

"That's what I wanted to ask about. Thanks Light." she blushed a little as she returned to the kitchen before I quickly walked upstairs and looked to the left of the door. Finding the information I walked up the stairs in the large room and quickly moved different books and folders everywhere thanks to Twilights organization obsession. Soon after everything was put together in order of what I needed to read as I began the long awaited time to read...

First up... the history of the guard...

 **Two hours later**

Okay... it may have taken a couple hours but I finally got a start of my plans underway... it may not even be 10 percent thought through but I made a good dent into the beginning. "We're home!" I heard the sound of Twilight come from downstairs. I began to put away the information in a way so I would remember what I read and what I haven't. Soon putting the information in a safe place I went down the stairs and almost walked straight into Twilight coming up the stairs.

"There you are! Why weren't you at the school to pick up rose?" she asked me with a small glare. I gave her a sheepish smile knowing that I had forgotten about her.

"Sorry... I was let off of work early today so I could prepare for the first lesson in three days." she continued to glare at me. "Look I'm sorry okay... I was reading the information and got caught up in it. The information that I asked you to get for me." her glare lessened slightly before she lowered her head, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"just please... pick her up from now on? Or at least send a scroll if you are unable to..." she asked. I gave her a small thankful smile that she understood what I was telling her. She most likely had a guess of what I have been working on. But I had yet to hear from her what her thoughts on what I was researching were.

"I will." she gave me a small smile.

"good." she turned around to go back down the stairs as she started to slowly go down the stairs. "I'm going out tonight with the other girls." I raised my right eyebrow.

"who?"

"Lightcrest, Dracul, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack." hearing the names of the last four brought up memories of when I last saw them. Although there was a single name missing from the list.

"what about Fluttershy?" I asked her as she continued to walk.

"she needs to take care of a few sick animals so she is unable to come tonight." she told me. Stopping as she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked up at me. "so before the three of us leave I want to set a few ground rules." I gave a small sigh. "don't sigh at me... somepony needs to keep you in line when Shadow isn't here." she quickly trotted off into the kitchen where I heard some small talk before I decided to give spike a small hand and began to put away some books.

That was a horrible idea as I had no idea where what book went where… it got so bad I had several extra books then from what I had begun with. "you alright Luke?" I looked at Twilight with a serious look in my eyes.

"how the hell do you know which book goes where… when I've been doing this for two hours…" I asked her as she brought a hoof to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"that's because I'm good at my job." I swear I had a twitch in my eye as she once again attempted to suppress a giggle. "well the girls and I are going to be leaving soon; Rose decided to go to bed early just to let you know to keep it quiet. Spike is reading his comic book so not much is going on." She told me as I saw Dracul start to walk down the stairs with Lightcrest behind her... Dracul looking a little bit bigger on her belly once again.

"well then you girls have a good time alright." They all reassured me that they would be safe before I gave them all a kiss and watched them leave. Seeing that I now had some time on my hands I grabbed the information that I had sorted out earlier and began to do some more work. I did this for about an hour until I heard some sniffling coming from above me. Looking up at the top of the stairs I saw a crying Rose with tears going down the side of her face. "Rose? Is everything alright?" she instantly closed her eyes, ran down the stairs, and jumped into my arms as I was stunned for a few seconds.., that was until an idea hit my head. She most likely had a nightmare. That's why she was crying. Putting my hands on her I began to shake back and forth as I tried to sooth her crying. "it's alright Rose… Daddy's here… Daaaaddy's here… shhhh…" I kept reassuring her. "tell Daddy what's wrong…"

"I had a nightmare…" I heard her muffled voice say as I cringed a little. The word nightmare fitting into many things in my memories.

"what about little one?" I asked her.

"mommy and daddy…" I cringed once more as even I could tell who she was talking about. Her previous parents before they were killed. The fact that's all she said scared me about what else she could have seen. Little information means not a big picture.

"anything else?" I whispered into her air as I continued to cradle her back and forth.

"you and mommy's…" I began to think of what kind of nightmares would include her previous parents and her current ones. "you all… said you hated me…" she began to cry again as I froze momentarily before it all began to tick.

"Oh Rose…" she began to sniffle. "if we hated you… would I have adopted you?"

"no…" she sniffed out.

"would your mothers have adopted you?"

"No…"

"would I have protected you with every fiber of my being… if it meant getting hurt myself?"

"no…"

"then why little one… would I think I hated you?"

"because I'm not special?" this caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"not special? Now why would you think you weren't special?" I asked her.

"they told me…"

"who told you?" I asked her with some anger in my voice.

"the two fillies from school that pick on me and my friends." Oh great… those two…

"well don't listen to them sweetie. We will all always love you no matter what… even if it means the end of the world we will always love you. No matter what." She twisted herself around until she was on her back in my arms. Her bloodshot eyes staring up into my own eyes. "feeling better?" I asked her softly as she gave a small nod. "Rose… I will always love you." She crawled up my shirt and hugged me around the neck as I hugged her back. "you think your good to go back to bed?"

"can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly.

"Sure thing Rose… sure things…"


	78. Chapter 78

It's been a very long night… I was awake for a long time and I decided to go to bed once I realized it was past 2 in the morning. I woke up in the bed with the three girls surrounding me and Rose sleeping on my chest. Twilight on my left and Dracul and Lightcrest of my right. I gave a small smile as I looked at them all sleeping peacefully… and I couldn't help myself as my eyes went to Dracul and Lightcrest's stomach… seeing small bumps on them I smiled… I never pictured myself as a father. Not even once. It's going to be quite interesting when their eggs are laid…

I looked up at the ceiling as I thought about the future. With the job that I have with quite a good amount of bits earned every week. I could start saving up for a house. That way me, the girls, Rose, as well as any future children could live happily. Although it might cost a lot I'm willing to save up whatever I can. Even if Luna is a princess it would be a lot better and make me feel more accomplished if I got enough bits to get it. While the woman gives the family. It's the man who must make a home for his family.

From what the manager and I agreed on I would get 1000 bits a week if he found my lessons acceptable. He would fix my pay as time went on until he found the perfect price for me to be paid weekly. I would get my first pay check on my first lesson. Actually since I'm talking about bits… who's paying for Rose's school intuition? I'll ask Twilight when she wakes up.

What would I need in a house once I have enough bits… it would need to be built due to the fact that there aren't many houses which can hold large families. And who is to say that more mares won't fall in love with me? Sure I'm happy enough with the girls and the fact that I'm going to become a father. But what would the future bring? There are too many variables to consider but that's life.

I would definitely need bathrooms, bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen… but what else would be needed…

I was thrown from my thoughts from a yawn coming from my left. Turning my head I saw Twilight yawning as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning…" she whispered.

"Good morning to you as well." She gave a small smile that went with her half lidded eyes. "Did you sleep well?" she gave a small nod.

"How…" she gave a small yawn. "Was Rose and Spike?"

"They were good. Rose had a nightmare last night but everything is fine…" her smile returned.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just thinking… me and the manager decided on my starting pay and I started thinking about a house." She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why? We all have a good life here."

"Yeah but it's going to get more and more cramped in here with the eggs. What if you, Shadow, and Luna become pregnant? It's the man's job to give the home while the woman gives the greatest gift of all… family." She gave a small chuckle.

"I guess you are right… but still… to get a big enough home for us all it would be quite pricy."

"Which is why I'm going to put away nine tenths of my pay away for just that reason." Her eyes widened.

"Nine tenth?! Luke why? Don't you want anything in the future?" she asked.

"I already have everything that I need. Sure I'm going to need a sword but that can wait." I told her. "For now the plan is to just start saving up for a house."

"If you're sure…" she started as I wrapped my left arm around her.

"I'm certain." She gave a smile as she snuggled up into me further. Soon we just remained quiet as we listened to the breathing of Rose, Lightcrest, and Dracul. "Twilight, quick question."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who's paying for Rose's school intuition?" she hm'd as she began to think.

"I don't know… I'll ask the princess if she can find out."

"Thank you Twilight."

"You're welcome Luke…" she told me as I held her close and kissed her forehead. "Luke…"

"Yes Twilight?"

"Meeting you was most likely the best moment of my life… I… I can't think of not ever spending my life with you…" I gave a small smile as she said this into my sleeveless shirt.

"Me either Twilight… me either…"

"When did you two wake up?" Dracul groaned as she woke and put her arms around me. Careful of Rose on my chest.

"Not that long ago actually." I told her. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well… for a dragon anyway…" she told us. "You two?"

"Well."

"Good."

"Glad to hear… last night was awesome…"

"What did you all do anyway?" I asked the two of them.

"We just grabbed some grub before we all went bowling." Dracul stated.

"That it?" I asked.

"Yep. That reminds me. Applejack wanted to ask you to come check out something at her farm." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What for?"

"I don't know. All she said was that it was important. She said to come over when you have time as soon as possible." Now what could be so important that she would ask me to come over ASAP?

"I'll go over once Rose and Lightcrest are awake…" I told her. "How was everyone? I haven't seen your friends in a while."

"They are all doing well in fact." She told me. "Rarity is actually currently working on our gala dresses. She's fixing up what we may of done wrong. We helped her get through something we unintentionally caused. But thankfully she forgave us."

"Good to hear." I told her. "But a gala?" I then asked her confused.

"Of you don't know! The Grand Galloping Gala occurs every year. All the nobles and important ponies are invited. Me and my friends were also invited. If you want I could ask the princess to give us three more tickets for you three."

"Nah…" Dracul said.

"You don't have to do that Twilight. I'm sure we would be alright." I told her.

"Please… I would feel a lot better if you three were able to come…" she asked. "Especially since the princess would be too busy greeting the other guests."

"And I thought she would spend time with her cute apprentice." She blushed a little bit.

"It's the only logical thing that would happen there when I thought about it… please…" she really wanted the three of us to come didn't she? It would be understandable though. If all the nobles were invited then I felt sorry for her… but there was a question that needed to be answered first before I decide.

"Who would watch over Rose and the eggs? I still don't trust Spike." I told her. It was true. I still didn't trust him to watch over Rose since the ice cream incident. Would you if you had to deal with your daughter throwing up the next day? The bathroom smelled horrible for a few days… a thinking look appeared on her face as she pondered the ponies in Ponyville.

"What about we bring her with us and I'll ask my old foalsitter if they could watch her." She asked with a smile on her face.

"Your old foalsitter?" I asked her.

"It's either her or my parents…" she said bluntly as I paled a little.

"Your foalsitter it is!" she smiled.

"I'll send a scroll to ask if she is willing." She stated. "I'm sure she would be willing. She doesn't really like the Gala all that much." So she's a noble or a very important pony? Why do I have the feeling that I know said pony? Ill trust Twilight on this one.

"Okay fine then…"

"Hey don't make the decision for me!"

"What were you going to say?" I asked Dracul turning my head to look at her.

"Yes…" she whispered as I gave a small chuckle and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "But only because Twilight knows the pony…" she whispered once more as Twilight had a thankful look in her eyes. "Although you will have to ask the bird for her answer. When is it anyway?"

"I believe it is in four months. Give or take a week or to." She told the two of us. "Although I want to go a week before so you could meet my parents Luke." The color left my face as if I had extreme blood loss.

"Why…" I asked her.

"Because I haven't seen them in a very long time." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "And I might have… mentioned you on accident… in one of the recent letters I sent them…" I groaned. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Bound to happen at some point." I told her. "What time is it?" Twilight turned her head to the left and sighed.

"Nearing 6:30." She said. "Rose needs to be awake in a half hour or so…" I gave a slow nod of confirmation as I looked back upwards. Twilight and Dracul having a quiet conversation.

So I was now go a fancy gala which I suspect is a party. Maybe I can get Shadow to come to the party off duty. I wonder what she would look like in a dress… well knowing her it would be a fight for her life before she gets in a dress. Although I suspect for Twilights friends to get her into it. Some other things to think about would be worrying about Luna at the party… I don't know if Celestia knows about us being together but if she's like the protective big sister that she is then who knows of how she would react. Not to mention the fact that if Blueblood found out... he would most likely either blackmail us or straight up tell Celestia. I for one would prefer to keep her out of this as long as possible.

To be honest many things have been against me ever since I got here so I wouldn't be surprised if either of them found out.

Griffon rebels…

Pony rebels…

Dragon rebels…

Having to complete trials for some big reason…

To many things that I can only remember these four. I mean seriously what would you do if you were in my shoes? Although I might have to say that I already have a happy life regardless of what has all happened. Whenever something bad happens it's only an obstacle in my life. One of many. In fact now that I think about my life… Shadow resembles a horse I used to own… must be a coincidence… but onto another matter… Twilights parents…

If I am going to meet her parents I would need to be quite careful and make preparations. I'll need to hold in my anger and suspect that they know quite a bit about me since I know that Armor is her brother meaning their son. Although since he hates me and doesn't want me to be with his sister he most likely only told them about my dangerous exploits and parts of my personality. But if things go well we would have a babysitter for Rose and the eggs whenever we go up there and we need some alone time. But knowing parents and their daughter they want the best for them.

The only big problem I'm seeing at the moment is Armor… he would try his best to separate me and Twilight… he just doesn't like me at all… although that's expected. I am dating his sister. But meeting her parents will be unavoidable. I should say I'm the lucky one at the moment about parents but that would be morbid for obvious reasons so I shall now say one…

At least I'm not meeting Luna's parents…

How scared would you be if you had to meet all powerful Alicorn's that could destroy your very existence with a simple spell?

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **To bottle up emotions… is to bottle up your very personality.**_


	79. Chapter 79

Soon after dropping off Rose at school I was off to Applejack's farm. Twilight said she would be by later after checking with Rarity about something. Lightcrest had said yes to coming to the gala and was quite happy to go if able. To be honest ever since Twilight asked us about the gala I have been quite… quite… I can't find the word to say… but let's just say I just don't feel right about going to the gala.

Thing number one… all the stuck up nobles that are going to be at the party.

Thing number two… it just doesn't feel like it's a good idea to go.

And finally thing number three… can I trust the babysitter for Rose and the eggs?

These three things kept on coursing through my mind. But soon these things left my mind as I went underneath the sign into the large apple farm. Seeing the apples all just glistening on the trees made me smile at the beautiful picture. Soon reaching the farm house as I spotted Applejacks brother just exiting the house with Applebloom in tow. "Morning!" I yelled to the two of them.

"May I ask what ya are doing here?" Big Macintosh asked.

"Applejack asked Twilight to ask me to come over for something important. For what I have no idea."

"So she decided to tell ya?" this raised red flags in my head.

"Tell me what?" he shook his head.

"Best let her tell ya. She's in the barn moving around apple bushels so we could store more in tomorrow's harvest. Come on Applebloom."

"Bye Mr. Damson!" they left as I walked towards the barn with my hands in my jeans pocket. Today I decided to wear simple blue jeans with a white sleeveless muscle shirt tucked into them as well as normal brown work boots as a just in case. I'm still rebuilding my endurance so if it's something like heavy lifting that would do great. To be honest I didn't even dream last night. Since I realized it's been a while since I trained in the training dimension, I honestly forget the name of it; I trained with Love and the others as we made a shocking discovery…

My magic is passively being used in my everyday life. Magic flowing through my body as very, miniscule, small amounts of magic are used when I do heavy lifting and when I do fighting. Turns out it increases my strength two fold in everyday life and in actual fights. They are trying to decide if this is only temporary though cause it sounds too good to be true. Another thing that was found out was that each of my magic boosted a different characteristic about me. Dark magic increased my strength, Light magic increased my pain endurance, albeit only slightly which is unfortunate, my wind magic increased my running speed, and finally my electricity magic increased my reflexes.

From what they said the use of these four characteristics could end up horridly for me if it went away at any moment. They said that it has been going on for a while but we never noticed. Standing next to the right large red door that was closed while the other was wide open I knocked on the side of it. "Applejack?! I'm here as you requested!"

"dang nabbit!" this was quickly followed by several loud crashes before she came out walking as she rubbed her head muttering under her heath. "Thank ya for coming." I gave a small smile as she made a complete 180 of what she was doing.

"No problem. Although I am wondering why you asked Twilight to ask for me. Something happen?" her face turned grim. And there are the red flags again.

"Darn tootin something happened…" she stated. "It's very important that we get this settled."

"Okay then tell me what happened." I asked her.

"Better if I just showed ya." She exited the barn as she began to walk towards the fields behind her house. I shrugged my shoulders as I began to follow her. After about a 10 minute walk my eyes widened as I saw an apple tree she was standing next to… with three slash marks going across it in a right diagonal going down. "Now ya see?"

"Are those what I think they are?" she gave me a nod.

"Yep. Darn vermin's have been getting braver. Every day for about the last few weeks something scares the smaller wildlife that we allow to live around our farm. They avoid this area and only yesterday did we decide to come check this place out. And we found all of these marks on the trees past this one."

I looked behind the tree to find she was right. Although they seemed to slowly lose the amount of marked trees as they came from behind it to us. "From what I'm seeing this is the edge of the markings am I correct?" she nodded. "Any idea why?"

"nope." She plainly stated. "They have done this before in other areas but thanks ta granny smith we scared them off. The only problem is what this place is near and that this area has a bigger area marked then all the others, although I will now it looks like a few more trees were marked since I came here about an hour ago."

This caused me to raise an eyebrow. "What is this place near?" Now she looked hesitant to tell me.

"Our ma and pa's graves." I froze still looking at her. So that's why she was hesitant right now. For Timberwolves to be here they might desecrate the graves. "Now do ya understand why we are making such a big deal outta this?"

I nodded. "Yes I do. You're afraid that the Timberwolves would desecrate the graves am I correct? Or that they would expand their territory to have the graves be within their territory. Therefore making it impossible to come to the graves without stirring up the Timberwolves." Her eyes widened.

"We never even thought of that!" she yelled out worried.

"Stop being worried and stop yelling!" she flinched back hearing me yell. "Do you want the Timberwolves to know that we are here?" she shook her head. "How did you get rid of them before?"

"Don't remember. Happened so long ago that none of us can remember. Although from what I remember this only happened two times before. Once was when ma brother earned his cutie mark and the second was when I earned ma own." She stated as I raised an eyebrow at what she just told me. So they came when they both earned their cutie marks. If that isn't suspicious then my name ain't Luke Damson.

And I am pretty damn sure my name is Luke Damson…

"Any idea why they could be doing it again then?" I asked her as she shook her head. "Then we might need to go into 'their'." I flexed four of my fingers above my head. "Territory to find out if there is a good reason." She looked worried as she turned her head to the right and looked into the trees marked by the Timberwolves.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "These are Timberwolves. There are many things still unknown about them."

"You can stay out here then. Just make sure that you don't hurt alright." She nodded as I gave a deep breath and started my journey into the marked apple tree forest. I moved slowly but soon I couldn't see applejack in the distance.

"Any ideas guys?"

 _None that could possibly work. Try the Trace._

Good idea.

Going to one knee with my hands on the ground I pulled on the magic in my system. "Trace."

…

…

…

Nothing happened…

 _Try again._

"Trace."

…

…

…

 _Well that's bad. Love suggests using an incantation._

"How big of an incantation?" I asked them.

 _Love says to experiment._

Now what to say then? Before all I had to say was Trace. It may of drained almost all of my magic but it was strange that I didn't use a incantation when I had to back then… wait when was the last time I used trace anyway? Was it when I wasn't forced to use incantations?

 _Um… we may of found a problem…_

"And that is?"

 _Love found a lock on your Light and Dark magic._

"Wait… what?!" I yelled.

 _He says that there is quite a bit of magic build up. He's still trying to figure out how they got there. But he predicts it was since the noble Timberwolve fight._

Great…

 _Love is currently reviewing your memories. We will let you know once we find out something._

"Alright."

Standing up straight I began to walk once more through the marked trees. A smell hit my nostril as I could hear movement to my right. My instinct were telling me to hide and that's what I did. I ran over to the nearest climbable looking tree and quickly hid in its bushel of leaves as I looked down… and saw several Timberwolves slowly come from the edge of my vision in the tree. They slowly went underneath the tree that I was in as I held my breath to avoid being found.

One of them unfortunately decided to stop underneath the tree I was in. I stayed still and unbreathing as the need of air was going to soon make itself known. Thankfully the Timberwolve only sniffed the tree I was in a few times before running to catch up with its fellow Timberwolves. Taking in a deep breath I slowly checked my surroundings before getting out of the tree and looking around. Soon spotting a clearing to the left of the direction I used to be going in. deciding to take my chances I slowly made my way over to the clearing and as I got there I stopped and froze. Applejack said that in the area near the edge of the marked trees were her brother, sister, and hers parents graves…

…

…

…

Then why the hell are there to graves right here?

Approaching the two graves I stopped just in front of the two brown squares of dirt with the two grave marker crosses just sitting there. Both looked well aged and that they belonged here in the clearing surrounded by apple trees. I felt a small saddened smile come to my face as I held a sadden look in my eyes. The left grave was marked Sweet Apple while the right one was marked Apple Harvest.

I heard a small gasp behind me as I quickly turned around and spotted Applejack standing there wide eyed. "So these are your parents huh?" she gave a slow nod as her face turned saddened. "I thought you said that the graves were outside of the marked territory."

"That's what we saw a couple hours ago when we checked the area again." She said as she slowly walked over and stood to my left. "granny smith always told us stories about them… how they loved us as little foals… from when ma found out she was pregnant with us to when…"

She remained silent after that but even I could tell what she meant by that... "They died?" she gave a stiff nod. "How did they… die?" I decided to ask as she remained quiet. "Applejack… something I learned about from a friend of mine before he passed on was to never bottle your emotions."

"And why is that?" she asked annoyed.

"Because you suppress your own personality…" she froze as she only stared at the two graves. I was hoping she would listen. I knew what it was like to use family. Heck I don't even know what age she was when they died. To be honest I may have told her that a little too quickly. Usually situations like these require some time of talking before a wise comment should be said. Although I do wonder if that was ever a wise comment from what he said afterwards.

"Did you… lose somepony important to?"

"Yep. Being and only child isn't fun. When my parents died I lived with my grandparents. They were also… unfortunately killed. Them dying was the reason why I entered the military." She looked at me for a moment before looking back at the graves.

"Granny smith used to tell stories about how pa would say he would go into the royal guard just to protect us all if he had to." She gave a small chuckle. "After that story Big Mac has taken small interest in the military but has no reason to want to go into it."

"It's a hard process to go through with the training. Even this worlds training is sane compared to what my world's basic training." I told her with a small smile on my face as I was happy that she was opening up a little at least. That's all I'm happy for. She looked slightly worried about what I said but it quickly disappeared… but quickly came back as I started to hear growling coming from all around… as well as the familiar green eyes showing themselves…

I'm starting to fucking hate Timberwolves more than I hate people getting in my face…

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **I don't believe in superstitions… I only believe in what I can see…**_


	80. Chapter 80

They continued to watch us from the tree line… for the past two hours they did this when they first made themselves know. Both me and Applejack stayed in the middle of the clearing. I was still standing as I leaned slightly on the grave of Apple Harvest as to not be to disrespectful in our predicament while Applejack was in the fetal position to the left of Sweet Apple's Grave. I could understand why she was so worried. She had told me earlier that she was very worried about the graves and it's understandable. Nobody wants the graves of their family in dangerous territory or in danger of being desecrated. Love found out why my light and dark magic was locked… but he said from how it was told it was only supposed to be for that one moment.

It was when I fought the noble Timberwolve. He's trying to unblock it but its suspected that for getting to have a small taste of fire magic and still use it slightly that my magic is cut off most likely until I actually unlock my fire magic… which after Love reviewing my memories it comes whenever I mate with a mare that is in love with me… so I am definitely going to fall in love with several more mares in the future most likely.

As I started to feel pain begin to get more and more unbearable in my right arm I gritted my teeth as I sat down Indian style and slowly unwrapped the bandages while bringing out the only new bandages that I had on me. "You alright?" I heard Applejack ask as I made an audible wince.

"Yeah just…" I gave another wince as I started to peel some more from the actual skin off. "Changing my bandages."

"Twilight did say ya got yourself a nasty burn on your right arm." She said still looking at the edge of the clearing. It was only a single line of Timberwolves but still enough to be a great nuisance.

"Yeah… I need to keep using the bandages for about 6 more months before the burns are gone. Even then there is a chance that any more injuries I sustain on the arm would be greatly worse than they should be." I told her soon getting them all off. I began to slowly tighten the newer bandages onto my arm but they were harder then they looked. Didn't help that whenever I went into pain spike the bandages loosed and I had to start over from where they had loosened. "God… damnit!" I yelled as the biggest pain spike yet cause me to jerk my arm… not only just causing more pain… but completely unraveling all the work I had done.

"Need some help?"

"If you wouldn't mind… I always asked one of the girls to do it for this very reason…" she got up from where she was and trotted over. She quickly put a hoof to her mouth as her cheeks extended out. Signifying that she was holding in throwing up.

"Dear Celestia… when Twilight said it was bad…" she looked over it once more. "I didn't think it was this bad."

"Well that's my life… always getting hurt protecting those I care about." She only gave me a small smile before she started to wrap up the bandages tightly. Giving them no room to come unraveled as she expertly did the bandages." Once she was done she made it so they wouldn't unravel from the end and stepped aside as I viewed her work.

"You did well!" I told her surprised. "Like any expert nurse or doctor would do." She blushed slightly.

"Well when ma brother got hurt the first time. I had ta learn how ta take care of words to minimize the need of the hospital. We needed every bit we could get back then." She told me.

"Understandable. No parents with your siblings not old enough to help out of the farm effectively but managing to make enough bits to scrap by while slowly saving up a fund correct while Granny smith could barely help?" she nodded. "Surprised I got that in one… but it's a good thing to know about on a farm."

"Yep. If I wanted to granny smith said I could maybe work at the hospital part time."

"And I'm guessing you didn't cause your more of a farm pony than anything else?" I asked with a small grin on my face. She sat down to my right and gave a wide grin.

"Darn right!" she yelled as I chuckled. "Quick question."

"Yes?"

"What you do if you were in ma hooves?" she asked as I looked up into the sky and pondered my answer.

"To be honest I think I would've done what you did." She smiled but frowned as she looked back out towards the edge of the clearing we were in. the Timberwolves still surrounding us.

"What do ya think they are doing just waiting?" she asked.

"Same question I'm still asking myself… they might not know much about us or are just a different pack then the ones I've encountered. These ones actually know to survey their pray…" I told her slowly dragging my eyes across the edge of the clearing… "But it is weird why they haven't attacked yet… they should have realized by now that I'm wounded with no weapon and that there are only two of us…"

"Can I ask ya another question?" she asked.

"sure." I told her.

"Any idea why Twilight fell in love with ya?" I raised an eyebrow as my head slowly turned to look at her. The look on my face just asking her to explain. "From what she told the rest of us last night. You were reckless, easily angered, as well as worry her and the others with you whenever you leave the library…" and now she brought up a few good points for her to just ask that question… "So why did Twilight fall in love with ya?"

"To be honest I don't really know that myself. Whenever I come home… either injured or not… angry or happy… there are days when they may be mad at me and me mad at them… but at all times whenever I see them…" she looked at me as she expected an answer. "I feel like I don't deserve them…" her eyes widened as she continued to stare at me as I looked forwards. Not trying to look at anything specific. "I have killed… so many griffons… dragons… Diamond dogs… ponies… that I feel I don't deserve what they do with me and what I do with them…" she remained silent as I gave a sigh. "Every time I see Light… I think of all the griffons I have killed… every time I see Dracul is the same… as well as for Twilight and Shadow."

"That's… a lot to think about ain't it?" she then asked.

"Always is. Every death that is caused by me haunts my life every once in a while when something comes up. Only true killers can kill with no regret. And by no means am I a true killer." I told her as several howls sounded out all around us. Causing me to jump to my feet as did Applejack. Movement in the tree line caught my eyes as they seemed to just run around us… like shark do with wounded prey…

"Ya think they about ta pounce?" Applejack asked. Fear evident in her voice.

"To be honest that's not what I'm thinking at the moment." They were acting strange. Normal Timberwolves would just attack. Could these ones be led by a noble Timberwolve? From what I remember the accumulated intelligence is why they are so smart.

Then came something that just surprised us both… they ran away… they ran in the direction of the back of the graves. From what I knew that was towards the Everfree forest. "They… just left us alone?" I stated in surprise.

"Either they thought we weren't worth it… or some deity out there decided to pity us…" Applejack stated still wide eyed.

"I wouldn't believe what you said… if that wasn't the only logical solution." I told her. "We should go."

"agreed." We both started to walk away towards the house as quickly and quietly as possible.

 **Nature's POV**

That did not go as I had planned… they were supposed to stay around for a while longer… but suddenly I felt them become afraid and just leave?

I took a closer look at the clearing from the tree I was melded into… and stopped as I thought I saw an outline of two ponies standing on top of the graves… both of them with smiles on their faces before the outlines disappeared and there was nothing there anymore.

I will need to speak to the others about this… but for now time to get rid of the evidence.

 **Luke's POV**

An hour later both I was sitting on the porch to the Apple family house. Still thinking about what happened earlier I looked around to see what the three Apple's were doing. Big Mac was working on the cart as the wheel had fallen off. Granny Smith was sleeping in her rocking chair as it went back and forth. I was sitting on the steps of the porch while Applejack was running items in and out of the house and barn for Big Mac. Soon though the cart was fixed as they walked over and sat down on the porch with me. "Ya figure out why they left yet?" Applejack asked me as the two looked at me.

When we returned Big Mac and I had gone back with some tools in an attempt to scare them off… but all the trees were healed from claw marks and there were no Timberwolves. They just up'd and left. "Nope. If they left they left by their own will." I told them. "I was through every possibility in my mind and from what I saw… it's as if they were never there in the first place."

"Meaning?" Applejack asked.

"No claw marks. No smell. No paw prints. No nothing. Either we all were just having a heat stroke… or it really did happen." I told them. And it was true. No harmed trees or disturbed land except from our own prints.

"Well ain't that weird." Applejack said rubbing her head in confusion.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said before he took a large bite out of an apple. Even I had to admit that was weird. I'm not one for the supernatural… but even I must say unless they had… help… from… a… deity…

…

…

…

Wouldn't the Elementals count as deities?

…

…

…

Great… just great… ill need to see if there is actually any way to contact them.

"So you going to the Gala Applejack?" I asked her as she looked at me surprised.

"Yeah. Always wanted ta go ta sell some good old Apple Family treats." She stated. "You going?"

"Twilight wants Lightcrest, Dracul, and I to go. I suspect Lightcrest and Dracul to be able to go but I might not." They both looked at me confused. "I'm not well liked among the nobles and quite a few of the guards. From what I was told quite a few of them are still working out like I trained them. Even some of the day guard are training with them. But that won't do me any good. With my luck at least Dracul and Lightcrest would be able to go."

"What about your eggs when they come?"

"Unfortunately guess who's going to be meeting with Twilights parents?" I asked them as they looked at me surprised. "Twilight said she would talk with her old foalsitter to watch over Rose and the eggs but if things go well they might look after them instead." I told them.

"Well I wish ya luck. If I had a coltfriend Big Mac would most likely do something in place of our… parents." I gave a slow nod.

"That's what most big brothers would do. That's what I would do if I had a little sister."

"Eeyup." Big Mac stated and I couldn't help but smirk at him. He's a stallion of action not words that's plain to see. Applejack sighed hearing his words as I chuckled.

"So you have anyone Big Mac?"

"Enope." To be honest I would have thought he did with the male female ratio. Then again he does work almost 24/7.

"Whelp I got stuff to do for the next few days. Tell the others I said hi will ya?" I asked as I stood up and stretched.

"See ya Luke. We'll let ya know if we need any more assistance."

"That's all I ask for. Have a good one."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The first lesson almost never goes as planned… that's the reason whys there's such a thing as plan B.**_


	81. Chapter 81

Standing in the large training arena I couldn't help but feel nervous. Today is the day I give the first self-defense lesson. It would be beginning in half an hour but I figured arriving early would be the best just in case something unplanned came up. Today would just be an informative day from what I had planned there might be some movement today but hopefully things went well. "You ready for your first lesson?" the manager asked approaching.

"Hopefully. Today is just an informative day. But no one can ever shake the feeling that something will go wrong." He gave a small chuckle.

"So what's your plan for today?" he asked.

"First lesson is most of the time introducing one another. This will just talk about the different types of fights such as bar fights, street fights, and regular self-defense to name a few." I told him. "I would try and explain to them how they would be trained and what to expect but not everything. Does this world have the saying no pain no gain?"

"I believe so."

"Then I would need to tell them to avoid soreness by stretching. I sometimes wonder how No pain no gain came into existence."

"So do I sometimes. But one of my mares seems to think that it's her motto whenever she works out." She stated with a sigh. "It's a nightmare whenever she and the others have me work out with them." I gave him a smile and a chuckle as he shivered. "Although I am kind of worried about what would happen to them. From what I know you are only trained in military practice. I would prefer it if they didn't have to act like the royal guard."

"Remember this is my first time doing this. I'm mostly winging it for the actual training but I'm going to try and inspire them to train on their own time." Soon I noticed some of the first Pegasus landing as they flew in as some of them made small talk. I looked up to the sky to find that it was clouded over and that they looked like they were going to rain. That was odd. Just earlier it was clear skies.

A Pegasus landed and began to talk to the manager as his eyes widened. "And they couldn't of pushed it back?!" I heard him attempt to whisper as he sighed. "Notify them to see if they could try to divert it…" the Pegasus flew away as he brought a hoof to his face and rubbed down it.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"A storm that was never supposed to hit here went off course and went unnoticed until just 20 minutes ago when they realized the storm never continued its path… with our luck we might get only a small drizzle." He said. I shrugged as he began to rant slightly about irresponsible weather Pegasus.

Soon all of the fliers were here as they all made small talk. My mind flashed back to when I last saw every one of them. My left arm touched the area that the lightning had hit me. I remember what all happened after that… with me waking up charged with electricity. "Alright everypony!" I was snapped to my thoughts by the manager speaking. "Before we begin I must notify you all that there is a small chance that rain will come. It might be only a slight drizzle or a full of storm due to some incompetent Pegasus on the weather team." Some murmurs went around. "But now I give the floor to Luke Damson." I gave him a nod of appreciation.

"What do you all know about fighting?" I asked as they all burst into loud yelling as I groaned slightly. "Okay quiet down please and raise your hooves!" you may of thought that they would of listened… nope…

They instead got even louder. They probably got so loud that you couldn't hear a gunshot with all of this racket. I looked around at them as I glared at them… I could see Spitfire standing there looking bored with Soarin chuckling a little bit and Fleetfoot looking at all the other ponies worriedly. I only face palmed slightly as I thought of a way to calm them all down before an idea popped into my mind.

"May the power of thunder give me the power to cause those loud to turn quiet? Thunder Strike!" a large crash of lightning occurred behind me as they all jumped and looked afraid as they stared at the spot behind me wide eyed before they looked into the sky. "Now that you are all listening." They stared at me in shock…

…

…

…

I really hate puns…

"Raise your hooves if you know what fighting is?" some of them raised their hooves. I pointed to a random hoof.

"Fighting is between either two ponies or many." She stated simply and I gave a small nod.

"That is the simple term used. Next question is how many types of fighting are there?" once again they all began to talk at once and loudly this time as I groaned. Before I could do another incantation there was a loud blast of thunder as heavy rain began to suddenly fall from the clouds.

"Everypony get inside!" they all ran towards a pair of double doors as thunder boomed once more. Deciding to just sit out here and cool off I sat down on the chair that was provided for me and sighed. I was very used to the rain as long as they weren't full blast storms. I sat out here just thinking about why those damn ponies were acting like that. The manager had told me that they would be obedient and listen to what I had to say.

To be honest this feels like military training all over again.

 **Manager's POV**

Seeing him just sit out there in that rain even I couldn't help but sigh as he seemed to feel like he was doing something wrong if he was just sitting out there. I know what he has been through since I have seen the reports of everything he has done, in fact he has his own section with everything that he has done, but regardless he most likely feels like he's dealing with insubordinate guards.

Spitfire soon joined next to me dripping wet a little as she looked into the large field but laid her eyes of Luke. "Any idea why he is still out there?" she asked.

"I told you all what he's been through in the past and told him how well you would listen to him." I told her.

"Not my idea. It was Soarin's idea in the first place." She gave a sigh. "He figured it might be a good idea to give the new employee a little bit of fun on his first day. A initiation as he called it." I looked out to see another figure standing next to him that resembled his stature. Was that one of his familiars? "To be honest both me and Fleetfoot denied him but he had already gotten to the other fliers and staff members. Although after that little display of his some of the fliers look at him amazed. Buck even I was amazed by that. Not many ponies can manipulate lightning." She told me.

"How long were they going to do it?" I asked her looking out there to see many figures with a single one standing in-between them all. "Now what is he doing?" I then whispered.

"From what I know about most of the day." A large flash drew my eyes back over to Luke as I watched flashes occur as he collided with the other figures. Revealing the other figure to be wearing some armor as flashes of colors occurred. Flashes of yellow blue, flashes of orange green, quite a few combinations as the flashes revealed them every time they collided. Spitfire and I stood there as the rain came down hard on their fight.

"Think he's training?" Spitfire asked.

"Only thing that makes sense with him. He did use those very familiars to fight the princesses." I replied as I turned around. "We might as well let him do as he wishes. With this storm nopony is leaving for a while." I walked inside as I left Spitfire there.

 **Luke's POV**

They charged once more as I put pure wind magic into my left fist just as Juke approached and threw a punch. Moving my left arm to collide as soon as it collided he was thrown backwards but he was quickly replaced by Rage and quiet as they began to threw their own punches and kicks at me. Three hits hitting me in a combo in my gut sending me skidding on the muddy ground before I thrust my right arm into the ground to slow me down. Looking at them all standing in front of me I stood up as the rain helped alleviate the pain in my stomach as I gave a small grin. "Time to kick things up a notch…" I then whispered as I turned my left hands palm outwards…

Before I put pure lightning magic into it as a ball of lightning formed. All of them took a step back as I gave a small smile as I remembered what had transpired when I first lost my wings. Well before I lost them.

Making the ball bigger then that time I tossed it up into the sky as I thought up a incantation to use. Before a good one popped up in my mind. Moving my hair out of my eyes I smiled as I saw out of the top of my vision as the ball of lightning entered the rain clouds… before yellow lightning began to pulse from them. "The power of lightning is erratic at best and can never be controlled." I lifted my left arm and pointed it at the group of them.

"Split up!" Lust yelled as they began to move.

"But it can be manipulated just as easily as it is made. Chain…" a large erratic stream of lightning went flying towards. "Lightning!" immediately the lightning went streaking past my head my turned around my back and curved around my lifted arm as it went flying straight at Juke. Before he could use his magic Love appeared in front of him and blocked the lightning with his shield. For a moment I thought that the magic was wasted… until the lightning curved around the shield and instantly hit Juke in the chest. Sending him flying backwards only to be caught by a blob of darkness given by Lust.

"Come on Luke. You can't take us all on without your light and dark magic." Rage yelled as I gave a small smile.

"That is already known!" I yelled over the sound of the rain as I had a small idea. "But I ain't going down!" I let lose my remaining wind magic as large winds picked up. Causing some of the equipment to move as well as some of the heavier training equipment… "Till I take a few of you down with me!" immediately I began a incantation. "May the winds that were made pick up my enemies and throw them away! May they make it hard for my enemies to move around safely!"

"Stop him!" immediately Rage through a fist of fire at me.

"Tempest Winds!" immediately the large fist of fire dissipated as the winds picked up heavily. Both Juke and Lust were ripped into the winds as they were forced to tumble away while Love, Rage, Quiet, and Happiness all quickly dug their weapons, in in Quiets case hands, into the ground as the winds picked up all around me. Some of them looked at each other and nodded as some of their bodies were surrounded in their magic. Happiness's own wind magic counteracted my own as he sprinted towards me.

 **Think of him running like ninja from Naruto**

Quickly thinking of something I began to spin in the same spot I was in. "Tornado Tempest!" as Happiness had leaped at me a large cone a wind burst from the ground up. Sending him flying upwards as he was unable to right himself. Luckily only Lust and Love had wings at the moment and I watched with a small amount of satisfaction as I had stopped spinning as Happiness landed on the ground creating a small crater. Looking around I realized that I couldn't see anything higher then knee level without difficulty as Happiness had landed only a few feet away… that was until an idea popped up into my mind, I still had half of my lightning magic reserves and the wind and small tornado wouldn't dissipate for some time.

Generating another orb of electricity I tossed it up the shaft of the small tornado I was in as I began the long incantation. "May the lightning hit my enemies wherever they may hide. May it strike them even if they may hide under a structure as if this is the act of a god." The ball of lightning entered the clouds as the previous yellow lightning turned blue. "May it strike them down! Unhiding Strike!" immediately there was a large flash of blue as time seemed to slow down. Domes of blue getting bigger as the tornado was forced to dissipate from the force of the blasts.

Then came the boom…

We were all sent flying everywhere and once the boom ended. Soon returned the rain as I uncovered my eyes as they widened. Love and Lust were just lying on the ground with Love on his front and Lust on his back. The ground surrounding them looking scorched and black. Looking to my left there was Quiet and Rage. Rage's head was implanted into the ground while quiets backside was stuck in the ground. Apparently the lightning bolt that hit Rage hit his head as he was trying to hold on so he was planted into the ground.

Happiness was still a few feet away from me but the crater he was in seemed to be a little bit deeper as his armor was covered in black. But what got me was one thing… where was Juke? "Almost had us." I froze as I belt blades of water touch my body. In areas where anywhere I would move would kill me. "You have been getting better even if you barely ever used lightning or wind magic. To be honest the only reason why I survived that final spell was because I surrounded myself in a dome of water. I thickened it at just the right moment to."

"I surrender." I could hear him smirk as the blades of water disappeared. "Why were we even fighting again?" his armored face only stared at me as he face palmed.

"We were fighting because Lust and Love though it would be a good idea to fight so you could train in some bad weather as well as release some anger." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who said I was angry."

"Rage did." He deadpanned. "And even we know you were getting very annoyed by how those ponies antics." I sighed.

"Yep. It's a no brainer to tell that they were doing it on purpose." I told him as he nodded as I felt the 5 disperse and appear in my mind…

Immediately a massive headache appeared in my head.

 _Yeah… Love says fuck you._

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Killing… injuring… disabling… disarming… it's all the same… when it comes to Self Defense.**_


	82. Chapter 82

Sitting back down in the rain I had my eyes closed as my face was looking towards the sky. I was sitting in the chair once more after I found it a few minutes ago. The rain was coming down a little bit lighter as least and it was soothing. It's been about 10 minutes since the finished fight with Love and the others and I was calm thanks to it. "Luke?" I opened my eyes and turned my head behind me to spot Fleetfoot standing there looking cold but her eyes showed worry. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked.

"I'll be in in a couple okay?" she only gave a small nod as she galloped off towards the two doors that were propped open. Giving a small sigh I stood up from the chair. Grabbed my hat, which was on the side of the chair, and walked towards the propped open doors. Soon reaching the doors I looked around to see many groups of ponies just talking and joking around with each other as I sighed. This was very much like basic. Sitting down near the door to prevent getting water everywhere I crossed my fingers as I looked to the left. The fight with the emotions causing some questions in my mind.

Why was I neglecting the use of my lightning and wind magic? I mean wouldn't anyone in my shoes normally use them all to improve their everyday life? I haven't been doing that but that's been a good thing so far… and due to that neglect my light and dark magic are locked leaving me with wind, lightning, blood, and lastly dream magic. That actually brings up a point. I need to learn about my dream magic and what I can do with it…

 **Manager's POV**

I watched as Mr. Damson sat there hunched over and looked outside. I gave a small sigh as I looked at the surrounding ponies who were occasionally taking glances towards him. Some of them had watched the fight between him and his familiars but nopony, even me, knows why he was fighting them. Some ponies suspected that they actually hated him, other ponies suspected that he tried to kill them, I doubt those two but with what everypony saw there were many possibilities to what may have happened.

"He still sitting out there?" Spitfire asked walking over.

"No. he actually came inside after your teammate went to get him and bring him in. he came in by choice as she had asked him. How is everypony?"

"Everypony is still quite shaken up. With the winds going around the place it's quite dangerous to leave in balloon or fly unless you have strong wings. I sent out a few of said strong wings to notify the families of the ponies here of what has transpired and to let them all know that everypony is safe." She told me. "In fact several of these kinds of storms are going across Equestria. Not as bad as this one though."

"Good. At least we have the worst one so nopony else does." She gave a small nod. "What do you think of Mr. Damson so far?" she turned her head and stared directly at Mr. Damson.

"To early to tell. From what I already know he can be carefree at times but when times get serious he gets serious." She told me.

"That is very true. In fact he would also do anything he could to protect his marefriends."

"Understandable for a male." She stated as I gave a small side. Her past self already revealing itself.

"You must understand that he isn't like most males Spitfire. Not like most of the males you met." I told her.

"Every male is the same." She told me in a deadpan tone. "Besides you and a couple stallions on the team they are all the same." I gave a small sigh as I looked back at Mr. Damson. "But from what I have seen. He at least deserves a chance." She walked away as I pondered what she was doing. She went to the many groups of talking staff and fliers they all seemed to look at each other before agreeing to something. She did this for about 10 minutes before I watched her start to approach Mr. Damson.

 **Luke's POV**

"hey." I turned my head and looked at Spitfire who was standing there in front of me. "Listen. Everypony here has been unfair to you. You waste your time to help us learn how to defend ourselves and yet almost everypony here decides to just waste your time." She told me as I continued to look at her. "So I went around and talked to everypony." She motioned towards the large room as I could see that they were all looking at me. "And we wish to ask for another chance." I gave a small smile.

"I would be delighted to." She only nodded. "Could you have them all move and take seats in a circle in the middle of the room?" she nodded as she went off to do as I asked while an idea came to my mind.

Hey Lust.

 _Yeeeeeesss?_

How good are you at illusions?

 _I say I'm pretty good but by no means am I a master at it._

Would it be possible to say. Use said illusions to show outlines of figures pulling off the different kinds of fights?

 _I think I could do it._

Well may I ask for your assistance?

 _It would be my pleasure._

He appeared as I stood up and walked into the middle of the room. Lust just standing there ready with the dark magic looking around all of their attention was on me. "Hello everyone. Since we are starting over my name is Luke Damson. I am to teach you all how to defend yourselves. Any questions before we begin?" a hoof was raised. "Yes?"

"How are you going to train us? You aren't a pony." She asked.

"I may not be a pony. But if I can teach the night guard." I looked around. "I can teach all of you. I may not be able to show you ways to win a fight but I can prepare you for what is to come. Now… let us talk about the different kinds of fights. We have regular fights." An image appeared floating and spinning around with two human figures but with no color as they threw a few punches and kicks at each other. "Environmental fights." Two figures appeared in a bar as one was sitting until the other slammed a chair into the others back. "Street fighting." Two figures appeared surrounded by many yelling people as the fight dragged on for a minute or so before one pulled out a switchblade and stabbed the other in the chest with it. "wrestling." Two figures began to fight each other as one was grabbed in a grapple while the other attempted to end the fight quickly with a few punches. "Then last… but not least… we have war…" large amounts of figures began to shoot, stab, and kill the other side as the picture above me disappeared.

"What do these have to do with self-defense?" a staff member asked.

"First of all if you have a question please raise your hoof. But the answer to that is… no matter what you are trained in you can never expect when you will be in a predicament where you might have to do one of these. Now from what you just saw above me. Raise your hoof if you wish to explain what each one I said represents." A couple hoofs went up while I pointed at Fleetfoot.

"Regular fights are just about normal bucking and hitting without any weapons?" I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Environmental fights have to do with using your surroundings to you advantage. Such as a trashcan, a broken pipe, or a piece of wood." I nodded with a smile on my face. "Street fighting has to do with… dirty tricks?" I nodded. "Wrestling has to do with grapples and the like?" I gave another nod.

"You did well. You don't need to explain war as it defines itself. Now can anyone here tell me which one of the fights listed would be the most used and why?" Spitfire raised her hoof only as I nodded to her.

"Street fighting." Some murmurs broke out as I nodded.

"And now can you explain why?" I asked her.

"Because the rebels recently wouldn't play fair to get things done." She stated.

"That is correct. To defend yourself you will need to use a combination of environmental fighting as well as street fighting." I told them with a serious tone as I started to slowly turn and look at them all. "There are three types of fighters. We have the long ranged fighters, we have the hit and run fighters, and finally we have the close rang fighters. We have three types of fighters with three pony races. Can anyone here match what goes with what?" no hoofs were raised until one was. A mare staff member.

"Hit and run Pegasus, long range unicorn, and close range earth ponies?" I gave her a nod.

"That is correct. These are the most common when it comes to fighting with your species. But even I have seen them attempt to do a different style. During my time here in Equestria I engaged a unicorn who manipulated multiple knives to attack me from afar. From what I know unicorns could effectively use all three with their magic. Pegasus could easily use two of them, and earth ponies can easily use one. But with each race comes its drawbacks. Can anyone here tell me any of these drawbacks?" another random mare flier raised her hoof.

"Pegasus are able to fly but for how long depends on their stamina and endurance as well as wing strength, earth ponies have immense strength and stamina but can be picked off from afar or from the air, and unicorns can use magic for many uses but it depends on their magic reserves. Once that runs out they are weaker than an earth pony." She stated as I nodded.

"Very good. Your manager has already given me the days when none of you need to go do shows. Which are quite a lot for the next month? I may have trained the guard but it wouldn't do any good to train you all from scratch just to be a guard. No… I'm training you all to be able to defend yourselves! Reflexes! Strength! Speed! Quick thinking! All of these are traits that you will be trained in! I will show you a few ways to disarm or kill an opponent but it will be up to all of you to actually come up with ways to do it!" I yelled as they all gained a serious look on their face. "Be warned! Disarming! Hurting! Disabling! Injuring! Crippling! Killing! All are matters that could be used in self-defense! Killing though I would recommend as a last resort… is what I tell you all understood?" a large amount of yells of yeah and yes sounded off.

It was a start plain and simple. "That's good to hear. Tomorrow if possible will be your first training session. Be here at 9 in the morning and we will go on till lunch. Break for lunch. Then continue for 3 more hours. Class dismissed!" immediately they all began to talk with one another as I walked over and leaned against the wall with the manager.

"What happened to tell them partially what to expect?" he asked with a snicker.

"Meh. Most of what I said was improvising. Some things just need to be improvised. That's what happened with all the speeches I gave to the guard I was training." I told him as some of the ponies decided to move the chairs and tables back to where they originally were.

"Need any help with tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Most likely. Do you have any weights at all?" I asked him and he nodded.

"There's an exercise room in case anypony decides to work out." He says.

"Is there like a large assembly room where the tests could take place?" he nodded.

"We use it once a month to tell the fliers what shoes are going on and where as well as have them volunteer for said shows." I gave a small nod.

"Good idea. What about a tennis ball machine?"

"I would have to bring one in but that can be easily gotten." I gave him a nod. "Anything else?" he then asked.

"I think I'm alright. I'll need some help for tomorrow in writing stuff down. How many staff and fliers do we have?" I asked him.

"We have 24 staff members not counting you and almost 70 fliers. 68 if I am correct." He stated.

"Then it's going to be a long day tomorrow…"

"Damn right…"

"Want to check on the weather?"

"Sure."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **When everything comes together… and it means a lot of shit is going to happen… what would you think?**_


	83. Chapter 83

Getting home that day was very hard. I the rain might of left but the high winds didn't. Soon landing outside of the library I walked in to find Rose coloring on the floor. Twilight was reading a book near her while Spike was reading a comic. "Sorry. Storm had me trapped up in the building." She looked over to me with a sorry look.

"A Pegasus came by earlier to tell us. You alright?" she asked me.

"yeah." She gave me a small smile as I walked over to Rose to see what she was drawing… and even I had to smile as she drew a picture of herself, twilight, Dracul, Lightcrest, and I think she was drawing me currently. "So whatcha drawing little one?" she jumped but looked up at me and smiled.

"You and mommy Twilight, mommy Dracul, and mommy Light with me!" she yelled excited as I gave a small smile.

"Remember Rose. Dracul and Lightcrest are both sleeping so quiet down please." Twilight told her.

"Sorry mommy." Twilight gave a loving smile as she nuzzled Rose causing her to giggle before she went back to drawing. She went back to her book as I sat down next to her.

"So how are Dracul and Lightcrest?"

"They grew a little bit bigger and Dracul needed one of the smaller cards to get a little bit bigger due to the pain she was having." Twilight said with a pained look in her eyes. "She suspects that she would have to find a place to stay for a little bit outside of the house." I gave a small sigh. "Doesn't help that she feels as if the scans for her eggs were wrong…" this caused me to raise my head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would she think that?" I asked her.

"Because the doctor for other species birth said depending on the amount of eggs she has depends on how fast it would hurt her at her previous size." She stated. "Due to the eggs they both recently have been feeling more and more tired. Most likely because their energy is being used to further make the eggs."

"Any ideas on where she might go that's close by?" I asked her but I sighed as she shook her head.

"The only place where she might find a large enough cave is in the Everfree forest." Immediately I froze. "From what she said when a female dragon gives birth they find a cave or something away from other dragons and lovers. Locate a weeks' worth of food. Then they store it in the cave and seal it up. Then they are in the cave giving birth to their eggs. From what I had read from this." She lifted up the book she was reading. "Pony technology often makes suspected egg amounts wrong. Only giving the minimum amount of eggs most of the time. Same with griffons except those are more accurate."

"Any idea when they might lay their eggs?"

"They think in a month or so. Give or take a few days."

"Well let's hope everything goes well." She gave a small nod before going back to the book she was reading. Being as bored as I was I decided to go downstairs to check up on Magical Mage…

But when I reached the bottom it was a pigsty down here. The drawings we had received last time were strewn up on the walls in 7 across and 5 down. And it appeared that there were more than last time as well.. And it appeared the basement had also been enlarged from what I am seeing. "Luke! We have a problem!" he yelled. He looked very stressed and he had bags under his eyes. Signifying that he had little sleep as I could see many empty coffeepots in a pile on the floor. "I can't make sense of any of these drawings! When I think I figure something out its quickly disproven by the next drawing of its colors! Not to mention that I received several more drawing collections! I can't make sense of any of it at all!" he yelled as I stared at him with a deadpan. Before getting an idea in my mind to try something with my new magic that I had used in the arena.

As he continued to rant I raised my left hand. "May the power of dreams give this pony the sleep he deserves. Dream filled sleep." Immediately his ranting began to slow as his voice was soon loss as he tipped over to the right. I quickly caught him and placed him on the couch and covered him with a blanket as I sat down in a chair I picked up and sat down between all of the strewn up drawings. To my back left was the drawings with the colors black, red, and green. To my direct left was the three colors of yellow, blue, and purple. To my front left though… were papers with the colors green, dark green, black, and what appeared to me as sea foam green.

To the right of that on in the middle of the wall was papers with the color black and yellow. Although there was a very small amount of yellow and there was white on it. To my front right on the right wall were papers with the colors yellow, red, and white. To the right of that one were papers with black, cyan, and sea foam green. Then the last one to my back right was papers with the colors black, white, and a moderate cyan.

All of these sets of papers with writing on them. But with no way to identify what they mean. I walked over to the first set of papers we retrieved and looked at them all in my field of vision. The colors just not adding up to me at all. That was until I noticed that along about 5 of the papers width there were purple lines. This caused me to raise an eyebrow as a thought went through my mind. Immediately I began to rearrange the papers and put all of the purple lines against each other in a line on the left side… finding that the purple lines all matched up as my eyes widened and I dropped the leftover pin I was holding… it was like a sliding puzzle… or just a regular puzzle…

Immediately I got to work on this single section. For a couple hours I worked on this until I placed the last piece of paper and took a couple steps back as I gasped… it made an eye… a black pupil… a red iris… and a green sclera… the purple I couldn't explain but the fact it made and eye scared the hell out of me… the eye looked… menacing… as I began to read the things it said.

Commands armies by force…

Everlasting nightmares…

Made of shadows…

These three were the ones that I feared the most.

"Ah so you figured it out." A familiar sophisticated voice sounded out behind me as I spun around in surprise. Soon seeing the elemental that had given me my new magic over dreams. "Previous angels were never figured them out. Well a few of them have but it made no use since the prophecy never occurred in their time."

"What do you want?" I asked defensively.

"I just wanted to congratulate you my boy! You figured out how to use dream magic so easily! Although you may of used it the simplest way as possible. Putting people or in this case ponies. To sleep!" I raised an eyebrow at him before his tone became serious. "But that's not the main reason why I'm here… the others are getting suspicious."

"What others?"

"The others on the dark council." I was surprised by this statement. "Meaning be careful of what magic you use for a while. We have the ability to check on our opposite's champion. Our opposites unfortunately don't have this advantage but they thankfully get the information from Blood. Who believes that they need to know. Although they never really cared until you first encountered our current known champion. Blood is giving them as much information as he could without alerting the others." This brought up a question.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" I asked him.

"Because Blood has talked me into it. After realizing what our champion has been doing with my magic, regardless that it's supposed to be used for evil, I immediately took his offer. In fact Blood also wishes to ask why you didn't use the incantation given to you at the arena?" he then asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Incantation?"

"It was on a piece of paper with the end ending in a B." now I realized what he was talking about.

"That paper? I have it upstairs hidden away." I told him.

"Well Blood says to use it when you're in a fight. You might be surprised by what may occur. Another thing to notify you about is the next time you dream. Try to use your dream magic." He gave a small chuckle. "Who knows… you might get very lucky." This gave me an uneasy feeling. "Well I must be off. I will tell you though that each of these sets of pictures." I turned around and looked at them as he continued to talk behind me. "Have to do with your future I suggest keeping what you found hidden unless you wish to start a panic." Immediately the papers I had just finished rearranging became disorganized again. All of them back to their previous positions before I began to rearrange them. "I suggest that you learn all that you can from them and separate the data. All of these things have to do with why we brought you here Luke… information is power… or was it knowledge is power? Actually it's basically the same thing but nonetheless I suggest you take my words into consideration. Well I must be off… again. Farewell." As soon as I looked back to where he was he was already gone. The feeling of having to go to sleep leaving me as I felt reenergized.

Taking his words into consideration I looked towards the now disorganized papers that used to form an eye. The completed picture there as if it was still there. Shaking my head I looked towards mage one last time and walked upstairs. Finding that Twilight had fallen asleep reading her book with it lying open right next to her as I chuckled a little. Rose was with Spike drawing still as I walked over and sat down beside the sleeping Twilight. He snoozing away made me smile as I rubbed her mane out of her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. Looking to the clock I was surprised to find that it was around dinner time. Figuring that I might as well make something for the three of us I walked into the kitchen and began to look for ingredients. Soon finding that we had the ingredients for a recipe I liked back in the human world I began to cook.

As soon as I was finished I went and found that Twilight was still sleeping as I just couldn't bring myself to wake her up. "Rose, spike." I whispered as they looked at me. "dinnertime." They smiled as they ran off into the kitchen and as soon as I walked in they were waiting to eat. After about an hour of talking and eating the three of us had our fill and saved a lot of the mac and cheese, was a recipe I liked on a website I looked at often back in the human world, which I put into the microwave and wrote a note for Twilight and the girls for when they decide to wake up. Feeling exhausted after today I turned to Rose and Spike as they continued to color. "I'm going to bed you two. Spike make sure Rose goes to bed at 8 alright?" he gave me thumbs up as I walked up the stairs and found Dracul and Lightcrest holding each other in their sleep as I smiled. They took up the entire right side of the bed so at least I had room on the left side as I prepped myself for bed. As soon as my head hit the lone pillow I was able to use… I was out like a light… deciding to not use my magic tonight.

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **To be efficiently trained… you must be efficiently evaluated… so an efficient training schedule can be made…**_


	84. Chapter 84

I stood in the large assembly room on the stage as I made sure everything was ready. The fliers and staff members were all waiting in a long line outside of the stage entrance. The manager was in here with me as I finished checking up everything. "So what's the plan?" he asked me.

"The weights are to figure out how much one of them is able to lift to test their strength. The small track we made." I motioned around the entire assembly room. "Was made to test ones speed and when tested I could do it three times around at 20 seconds." He gave a small nod. "Then we have the tennis ball machine." I walked over to it and tapped the top of it. "To test their reflexes. I can't really test their improvising at the moment so these three things will have to do for now. I will be firing a total of ten balls. One at ten. Then one 9 after. Then 8 and so forth and so forth." He gave a nod. "Once they are hit the number that they last dodged is their score."

"Sounds easy enough." I gave him a nod. "How are we doing this then?" he then asked.

"Both you and I will do two at a time with both at a different station. In the end we can compare the notes and figure out who needs work where the most. Then after some time we can move them onto something else."

"Well most of this month there is barely anything happening. But over the course of the next three months a lot is going to be happening." He said. "We might only be able to do a few training sessions a month."

"As long as they are able to do it there should be some improvement even if it's small." I told him. "You ready to begin?" he gave a small nod as we walked over. And began the long process of testing.

It was lunchtime by the time we finished. Both the manager and I were eating together in the assembly hall as we looked over the scores for each pony. "All in all I am surprised to see that all of the fliers had such high scores." The manager stated.

"Well they would need to be fast for their stunts. Their reflexes are needed for doing said stunts. And their strength they would needed to do some of the more physical stunts in the air." I told him as he seemed surprised. "Meaning this training would also help them with their stunts in the long run.

"Interesting for you to say that. Who knows what could happen if they became better at their stunts. Ponies who hire them pay better the better they do the stunts. In fact if you can get them all to be better I could make it so the ponies who hire them can create their own stunts to be done. For extra pay of course. I've been looking for a way to earn some more bits for the fliers and staff members so I can get them all a well-deserved vacation." I gave him a small smile.

"Good to think that you're thinking of your employees. This morning I already came up with a training schedule for those who need training in the specific sections. I'll need some help setting the stuff up though."

"I'll notify some of the staff to give some assistance." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. But from what I'm seeing stamina is something they should always work on."

"Certainly. There are shows that they have to take small breaks about halfway through." He told me. "Working on stamina is always recommended. It's something that I always have them practice whenever I can." I gave another nod. "What do you have in mind?"

"What do you have them do at first?" I asked him.

"A set amount of laps in the field both flying and running. They take a few minute breaks then do it. Then do it again. Break. Then a final set."

"Few tips. Try to have them shorten the amount of time between sets. Mix up their work out every now and then. It's not a good idea to keep doing the same thing over and over." He gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"That thought has occurred to me. But barely anypony does that so we don't know if its effective." He stated. "I barely find somepony who does that. Normally because not many ponies are able to do say workout."

"Do it. Think of your mares words. No pain no gain." He gave a small groan as I chuckled. "But anyways have them all stay in the lunchroom except for the staff."

 **One hour later**

"Hello everyone!" we were all standing in the middle of the large training field. "The courses have been set up and I have split up your groups into what you need to do. At the end of the day before you leave I will notify you if you can change courses or not. If you have to take a break only take 5 minute breaks. You need to get your body used to the exercise. The quicker your body gets used to the workout the better. Is this understood?" there was nods and yeah's as I smiled. "Any questions?"

"What are the purposes of these exercises?" I heard a pony shout out.

"To gain what you need to increase. Strength will be associated with either individual work or teamwork. Reflex will be working with individual work. And finally speed we will do competition work. Each course is set up to help you. With the reflex though there using multiple things. Such as having to rely on hearing and or smell. Any other questions?"

"What do we do once we do the courses once?"

"Do them again and again. Experience is best and you will slowly develop ways to do these things easily. Such as you are facing a group of three. Two have weapons and one of them is close to you. You will slowly use your instinct and muscle memory to figure out how to quickly and easily get out of the situation. Do you all understand this?" nods all around. "Then let me list of who needs what the most."

 **Another hour later**

Watching them all do the courses it brought a small smile to my face. The one of strength had two courses. One for individual and one for teamwork. There were walls set up on both that weighed more and more the further you go. Easily assisting with teamwork as they need to figure out timing to lift, who lifts where, as well as finding a way to get them all through. The one with individual had normal weights for each wall. They couldn't use magic or wings to get past and they were moving pretty easily on that course. Although a thing to say is that each wall area they may weigh heavily… but both sides weigh differently. That's how they had to decide who lifts where. But they didn't actually know that.

Turning my head I looked at the one of speed. There were actually multiple courses set up. Areas that had flags as well as nonlethal environments so they could attempt to fight off pursuers. Teams of three flew or ran around in the areas to locate a flag. The manager was keeping an eye on them all, as he was a king of multitasking, when one had the glad they would need to hold it for 3 minutes while using the makeshift environments to try and stop pursuers. When one had the flag the other two would work together so I think that would help with teamwork.

Then finally the reflex caused me to chuckle a little bit. I had a little help with my emotions on this one. Multiple areas that they would go through one at a time. The first area where items swinging at you from in front as you were forced to balance on top of a log. The next one was the same except it came from the left. Then the third came from the right. Then the fourth came from the back. Then lastly the fifth one came from all directions. Then came the first setback. After the fifth one they would be given earmuffs to prevent them from hearing. This was done so they could tell from the change of the wind of what was happening. Having to rely on their body reacting to the wind.

After those five the earmuffs were taken away and were replaced by a blindfold… so they would have to rely on sound and their natural balance to progress through the course. The reflex one I had done in my mind once with the emotions although they used actual magic against me. Although it never really helped me much. I was already having ideas to help the reflex…

Such as putting small pins into the objects coming at them. That got a small chuckle out of me for what would happen if they were to hit them. I decided to take note of the fliers as I looked around. I soon spotted Fleetfoot helping lead several others in doing the weighted wall course and I gave a small smile seeing them lift the wall as they all went underneath it and traversed onto the next wall. Looking around once more I spotted Soarin flying with a flag in his mouth against a unicorn and earth pony. The unicorn was doing well with her magic to try and slow him down by using the very same obstacles against him while the earth pony was firing many small rocks at him. The height limit being 20 feet on the courses didn't help him at all with how accurate the stones were getting. Before I looked away I watched as a rock clipped his wing causing him to drop the flag.

Looking around again I found Spitfire on the second part of the reflex course while many others were behind her. From what I'm seeing she's currently doing the fourth part of the second part. She was doing pretty well… that was until one hiding behind another hit her causing her balance to fall off. She looked a little bit mad as she went to the beginning of the second part. I was happy to see most of them all working together. But from what I'm seeing each of them were easily getting tired as I could see the sweat and strain on each of them. Deciding it's time for a small lesson to give them a small break I brought two fingers to my mouth. Took a deep breath in. before letting out the loudest whistle I could.

All of their attention dropped as they instantly turned to look at me as I stopped soon after. "All right! Gather around but stay with your groups!" immediately they all scrambled to gather around me as the emotions also walked over. "I see you are all doing well in your courses! Before I give you all a small lesson I want to hear what you think was the hardest of each area. Strength course?" I turned my attention to the second sweatiest group to my left. None of them answered as I gave a small sigh.

"The fact that the walls somehow weigh differently in different places!" I opened my eyes to find it was Fleetfoot who had answered. "How the buck did you even do that?!" I gave a small chuckle.

"I have my ways." I told her. "But it helped support teamwork and planning for who lifts where. Anything else for the course?" none answered. "Alright the speed course?" I looked behind me at the sweatiest group here.

"All the obstacles. The fact that they can even be used against you is also frightening." Soaring stated panting as I gave him a nod. "But the fact that we have to be creative at times to use them causes our minds to think. We have to expect the unexpected." I gave a nod.

"That is always a train a thought that is useful. But whenever I expect the unexpected. Something completely different happens." I told him. "It's a good train of thought. Reflex course?"

"The fact that we have to use our senses makes it hard since we are too used to our eyes." Stated Spitfire almost immediately. "The wind helps us at times yet it could be what stops us from knowing where something comes from."

"That is very true. If you were to be forced to engage a group of enemies make sure the wind is hitting your back. The wind can be your greatest ally… or your greatest enemy. But now onto a lesson."

"What's the lesson about?" an earth pony asked.

"What do you all know about… fears?"


	85. Chapter 85

"f-f-fears?" stated the very same earth pony as I nodded.

"Fears. Everyone has them. And could be exploited by either using the actual thing. Or an illusion. Some fears are in the form of spiders, sharks, small places, the ocean, many things can be feared. And! They can be used against you."

"What's your fear?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Seeing my friends and family in enemy hands." They all stiffened. "Fears can and will change. To be brave you must have first feared. Fears can override any brave acts that you make. They can make you cry. They can make you go insane. Fears are not something you want to run away from. My fear before that was of my father if I ever met him as well as meeting my mother."

"What do you mean?" Soarin asked.

"I lived with my grandmother and grandfather almost my entire life. Hearing stories about my father and about my mother following in his footsteps like a lovesick puppy. I'm glad I'm not like them." Some of them looked at each other. "But my time here in Equestria the fear of me meeting my parents is no longer there. But soon a new fear came concerning my marefriends and my adoptive daughter. The fact I have killed for them gives me little to no regrets. Everyone has fears… and I… mean… everyone." I stated looking around. "You can't run from your fears. I know since I've tried to. And I failed in the process. Tomorrow when you all arrive I want you all to write your name on a piece of paper and below it write down what your biggest fear is. We will be working on fears for a long while. Even if we turn a major fear into a minor one I will revisit this topic in the future.

But onto something else at the moment. What can fear cause the mind and body to do? Anyone?" several hoofs were raised as I pointed towards one of the Pegasus staff members.

"They can cause the mind and body to react in different ways. Such as the mind just shutting down or the body just freezing up." She stated.

"Correct. What types of fears are there then if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her.

"Um… object… animal… areas… insects… somepony… event. I think that's it." She stated as I nodded.

"Good. Now let's move onto something else. Let's talk about scenarios. Any volunteers?" a male Pegasus raised his hoof. "Here's your scenario. You are walking at night through Canterlot. There are several alleys to your right with a road leading further into the city to your left. You are stopped by several thugs and only two are armed. There are three of them total. One is a earth pony, another is a Pegasus, and finally the last one is a unicorn. Only the Pegasus and earth pony are armed and both of them are behind you while the unicorn is in front of you only a couple feet away. No matter what you give them you know they will kill you and the unicorn lets slip all he knows are ranged spells. What will you do?" I asked him as he went into thought. But then he shook his head. "Anyone else?"

"Take out the unicorn first?" asked one of the fliers as I shook my head.

"Go for the ones with the biggest threat against you. The earth pony and Pegasus. Any answers as to why?" none of them raised their hooves. "The unicorn let slip that he only knows ranged spells. Use the unicorn to your advantage."

"How?" Soarin asked confusion in his voice.

"Spook him to get him to fire spells randomly at you that creates a lot of noise. But make sure he does it while you are between him and one of his buddies. Let's continue the scenario in the way I told you. You spook him and you jump to the right as the Pegasus and earth pony charge you. His spells hit and disable the earth pony. Now they decide to chase you as you attempt to run… you run and run and run as the unicorn fires spells. You outrun them easily but you find two royal guards on patrol. Both are unicorns… what do you do?"

"That's easy." An earth pony stood up. "You-"

"Don't trust them." I looked towards the one who said that and saw it was Spitfire who had answered. "If the unicorn chasing you was firing spells that created a lot of noise. Any Royal Guard who was on patrol would of come investigated." I was attempting to hide a smirk.

"Then what do you purpose that they are?" I asked her.

"Paid off guards." She stated immediately as we had a staring contest. Ponies all around us were looking at us wordily as we continued to stare for a few minutes before I gave a smile and she raised an eyebrow.

"You are correct." She only gave a humph before sitting back down. "The fact that the unicorn already following you was creating so much noise it could wake up the whole city. You must look at the details. Remember what is going on and who's doing what and you might be able to predict what's going to happen next. Alright I think we all talked enough. Strength course group rotate to the speed course. Speed course go to the reflex. Reflex goes to the strength."

 **Couple hours later**

I could hear them all groaning in soreness and I couldn't help but chuckle. Seeing them all leave either in balloons or with assistance from others. "I say today was a successful day." I stated as the manager came up and stood next to me on the roof. "Although I would say that I need to improve some of the courses."

"Actually from what I've seen all of your courses have been working. Their reflexes are sharpening. Their speed has increased from what I have seen. And their strength is slowly, although very slowly, increasing." I gave a small chuckle.

"So do you need to increase or lower my pay?" I asked jokingly since I had told him when we discussed payment to only keep the amount we agreed on. But his smile made me confused.

"I think increase." I stared at him in surprise. "If you can get them to improve on the first day of work you deserve bigger pay."

"Oh no no no you don't." he gave a chuckle. "I'm happy with how much I'm already earning. So don't get my hopes up over some bullshit."

"I wasn't lying Luke. In fact I really want to give you that raise from what I've seen."

"Oh… and how much of a raise is it?" I asked him crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. Still not believing what he was saying.

"I was thinking of bumping you up to 5000 bits a week."

"Now I know your talking crap." I stated. "You got me good."

"Actually I wasn't lying. Seeing what has transpired today and how they all improved after your small speech about fears. In the course they did things that I have never seen them do and I have photographic memory. Reason why I became a manager actually."

"So it wasn't because your name is Manager?" I told him as he gave a small laugh.

"Nope. But in all seriousness. I believe you deserve it. It's only 1000 bits short from my top flier's weekly pay. And I hope you accept it." I decided to ponder it for the moment. If I take the pay a lot of things would be expected of me and if I do one bad thing than I would be back to my first pay. If I don't take it it would take a hell of a lot more time to get a house built to my specifications. So either have a lot expected out of me or I stay on my current pay… first some questions. "No catch?" I asked him.

"No catch… except now all of your equipment from now on will come out of your pay check for the week." And there's the catch… "So… will you take the raise?"

"Another question before I answer. Why give me that big a raise?"

"because from what I've seen and heard you have 4 marefriends, two with egglings on the way, you also have a young daughter, its cramped in that library you and them live in and add a baby dragon to the mix. You need to buy yourself a house. Figured that maybe the raise could keep you doing as well as start a school fund for you're soon to be sons and daughters." He stated laughing. "My own mares are supposed to be giving birth soon as well. They will be a handful afterwards though."

"Of course they would. They are foals after all."

"I was talking about my marefriends."

"…"

"…"

"Sorry for assuming." He gave a chuckle.

"Anypony would suspect the foals. Heck even I would. So any more questions?" he asked as I began to ponder once more. He knows about a problem I have been worried about for a little while now just from putting the pieces together. He's willing to give me enough pay that's close to his top flier's weekly pay. He's being nice… a little too nice. But he's always been nice. You know what… screw it. I'm thinking too much into this.

"Actually no." I told him.

"…"

"…"

"So?"

"I'll take your raise." He gave a victorious smirk.

"Excellent!"

"After you tell me what else this raise entails?"

"Well you will be on the official Wonderbolts team since you are going to be a trainer to them. You will be required to come to every meeting concerning the Wonderbolts. You would get an office to hold your documents as you will be in charge of all that has to do with training purposes. You'll have to work a few more hours every day but that can be fixed by coming in earlier."

"So wait… what?" I asked him as he looked at me confused. "So I am going to have an office. I'm in charge of training for them. I have to go to the meetings and I'm a part of the team. What is this a promotion?" I asked him.

"Actually it is. Just from today I watched you out of the corner of my eyes when I could. You were very concerned for their wellbeing during the courses. Enough to pull them out and force them to drink water. But then you turn sadist and throw them back into the courses once you think they are good." I gave a small chuckle.

"I still can't understand why you're giving me such a big raise." He gave a small sigh as he looked out over the nature that was far below us.

"Listen. When I see potential I recruit. When I recruit I watch. And when I watch I decide and place. I'm known to find the perfect place for all of my employees in their first few days of work. The original pay that we had talked about is what I offer all of my employees."

"Well now I understand why I'm getting such a big pay raise. So then anything I should know about coming up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. In a month I suspect though that we will have a full employee meeting with your work." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I prefer to keep my surprises until I decide I should reveal them." I gave yet another small chuckle. "Well I should be off. I need to help my marefriends make dinner tonight."

"Good luck to you."

"Same to you."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **It is the man's job to provide for his woman… by giving her a home, food, and love… but it's the woman who gives the greatest gift of all… family…**_


	86. Chapter 86

It's been a month since the last talk I had with the manager. After the first week of training for the Wonderbolts it was decided that some of the staff could watch over them during breaks as I just sat in my office. Which thankfully had a large window behind me showing the field. It resembled the office I had in Canterlot although it was a brown and a tan brown. I was going over several papers concerning diets for the courses with each one detailed as well as their daily exercises if they do them.

Dracul was… away since 8 days ago not counting today. She went to find a cave and she was forced to become enormous before she left. Ever since she left I've worried about her since she went into the Everfree forest to find a cave. To be honest I was slightly relieved when she left. She has been getting more and more strict and reacting to the smallest of things that annoys her angrily. Thankfully this is only because of her growing hormones from the eggs. Although what really drove her off was the fact she almost burned Rose. I know when she returns she's going to be very sorry to Rose. Rose forgives her since she at least knows what's going on. Which Twilight is very proud of her.

We have all been watching over Lightcrest since she would be due soon. Her stomach had gotten quite big and we were all worried for what could happen. The meat we had stored up has been disappearing but we figured out it was because Lightcrest has been having midnight snacks. From what we found out its common in most female griffons. So we luckily were able to get a couple more pounds of meat to keep put away. But back to the matter at hand.

Twilight has been reading up on the pregnancy cycles of both griffons and dragons. She started this morning but when I get home she should have a good amount of information that we can work on.

But now onto work matters. From what all the diets talk about for each flier they all have pretty good diets besides a couple of them. In fact with the fact that quite a few of them did some small exercises with a perfect diet. Some of the few were Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin. Considering they were the top fliers this is not surprising. Although I see I have to fix a few things here. "Hello Luke." I froze as I slowly lowered the papers I was looking at and stared at two familiar orbs in front of my desk.

"Hello Light. Hello Dark."

"How have you been?" Dark asked as I began to become suspicious.

"Good… why are you two here?"

"Straight to the point. Very well then. We came to notify you of something that will be occurring since neither Blood or Dream are able to do it for a while."

"What are you warning me about?" I asked.

"Once you actually train in the ways of your dream magic you will be going on another trial."

"I suspecte-" I was cut off.

"Please let us finish explaining. After. That trial you are going to be hunted."

"What do you mean by hunted?" I asked him.

"Hunted… by demons…" I froze. "Depending on how many demons you are able to kill depends on how strong you are once you begin your demon trial. Once your demon trial is finished we will begin your angel trial early. We have had to make a compromise for just about everything with you. We were able to come up with a few things though since we realized you were getting mad at us for having you disappear. So we came up with a small compromise that also has its downfalls."

"And what are they?" I asked them.

"First off let's get your surprise out of the way. To begin your demon trial… you have to die."

"WHAT?!" I yelled as they moved back a few feet in surprise. "What do you mean I have to die?!"

"To enter the demon trial one has to die first to embrace their inner demon."

"Inner demon?" I asked.

"It's the ultimate form of the dark sides chosen. Depending on their past, personality, how they use their magic, their fighting experience, and the order of how they gained their magic. The only problem is… we don't know how your angel magic will fit into the equation." Light stated.

"So… what's going to happen can you please continue?" I asked.

"The only reason why you beat Leroy was because his demon form… isn't well controlled from what we know. It's as if it gives him a different persona. We don't know how this will affect you though. But onto another thing before you ask your questions." I shifted my eyes between them for several minutes.

"Well?" I asked them.

"Mastering your light and dark magic." I was confused by this. I didn't know anything about mastering them. "I see you are confused. Understandable but let me explain. Mastering your magic is usually done once you gain all of them. Due to the fact that your magic would be extremely week by the time you get them all. And by then… it would be too late to master them all."

"To late?" I asked confused. "Why would it be too late."

"That is information we cannot divulge out at the moment. All we can say is that we are running out of time. So the deal is thanks to the powers of the creator and destroyer we would be able to effectively stop time or at least slow it down greatly. Due to the fact all of our followers on both the dark and light side are corrupted and are in a deep sleep we found it fit to send you to dimensions that would house our uncorrupted followers. You would spend a month with them while here it would be an unknown amount of time for less than a month. Training to be like them while at the same time training your magic. You will do the same thing with the dark side's followers." Light stated as I leaned back in the chair I was in. hearing that they stopped they most likely wanted me to think about what they told me. That was until something popped up in my mind.

"But wait a minute… I'm unable to use my light and dark magic currently." They seemed to turn to each other before they turned and look back at me.

"explain." I gave a small sigh.

"Happened a while ago. I was watching over my daughter's school during a field trip into the Everfree forest. Something big happened and I used fire magic which is the cause of this." I raised my right arm. "Ever since I have been unable to use light and dark magic."

"Fire magic you say?" dark asked. "We will look into this."

"Because of this I have become more used to using my wind and lightning magic. But it would be useful if I have to use my dark or light magic forms." I told them.

"As I said we will look into this. You are about to have company so we will be off." They disappeared as there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled as I went back to the paperwork on the desk. Then in walked Spitfire and the manager. "Good day to you both." I told them as I set down the papers. "So what brings you two to my humble abode?"

"Just wanted to remind you that in an hour we have the big meeting." The manager stated. "Me and Spitfire are going around reminding everypony. Do you remember where it is?" I gave a nod.

"The same assembly you and I gave the staff and fliers… what's the word I'm looking for…"

"Exercises?" Spitfire asked with a raised eyebrow as I nodded.

"I don't know why but recently I've been… jittery."

"Ah. A male worried for his female lovers. Quite a few males out there experience this when their lovers are to give birth. Any idea when?" he asked as I shook my head. "Well that is slightly unfortunate. But it does bring greater joy for when they do come."

"Speaking from experience?" I asked him.

"Nope. That's what a few friends of mine said when they had foals. Both stallion and mares." He stated. "They say you can never prepare for parenthood." Spitfire gave a small snicker. "Oh don't you even start Spitfire… I'm sorry to say but I'm afraid if you ever have any foals." She glared at him while I snickered… but once she glared at me I stopped. "But as I was saying. You can never prepare for parenthood mainly due to the fact that foals are unpredictable until you get to know them."

"But that can take years." Spitfire said.

"And even then that's only the start of their personality."

"You know I really hate you both at the moment." The manager snickered while Spitfire gave a small smile that was almost unnoticeable. Before I could ask them somehow a green flame appeared in front of me and when it disappeared and left behind a rolled up scroll as it fell onto the desk. Raising an eyebrow I picked it up and open it and immediately dropped it… leapt over the desk… jumped over the manager and spitfire… before sprinting straight towards the front entrance as the scroll held few words…

Light is giving birth… from Twilight…

And I knew damn well that it was her signature. I had to get to the hospital in Ponyville.

Quickly weaving my way through ponies visiting as soon as I reached the front doors I quickly pushed them open and took flight towards Ponyville as fast as I possibly could. As I flew I saw that Spitfire was right next to me and she looked pissed. "Luke what in the name of Celestia is going on?!" she yelled over the high winds going into our faces.

"Lightcrest is giving birth to her eggs!" I yelled as her eyes widened as she gave another smile. "But for now! See you later!" I began to channel wind magic in front of me before I spun sideways. "May the power of wind allow me to pierce these winds to get to my destination! Wind drill!" immediately a drill of wind encompassed me as I felt no more wind resistance as I sped up. Although I think I sped up to much as I came in fast near the Ponyville hospital as I crashed into the ground. Creating a small crater as I stood up and stumbled around in a small daze. A small crowd had formed near where I landed but I quickly shook that away as I charged past them and into the hospital. Immediately spotting Twilight looking worried. "Twilight!" her head snapped towards me so fast one would think her neck was snapped.

"Luke!" she quickly galloped over. "She's currently in a room with some pony doctors who specialize in griffon births. Unfortunately they won't let anypony in." understandable since it's a hospital. "Another thing we have to worry about is Dracul." Instantly my worry returned full swing. "From what I've read up on a female dragon giving birth disappears it means that then the male dragon needs to find his mate within 10 days. If not… the female and her eggs would leave for home… and take up residence with her mother and father… and you have to find her by the exact time that she disappeared."

"Which is 8 in the god damn morning…" I said wide eyed.

"Today is day number 9… you have until tomorrow morning to find her." She stated grimly.

"The Everfree Forest is huge. How the hell am I going to find her in less than 24 hours…" I whispered to myself as I put a hand to my forehead. "What happens if I don't find her and she goes to her parents?" I then asked Twilight.

"You would be killed by your mate… Dracul would be forced to kill you…" she stated grimly with her ears back, hearing that forced me to sit down.

 _Luke we will go and try to locate her for now. You need to be here for Lightcrest._

Just… please find her…

 _Already about to leave. As soon as Love heard what happened we appeared just outside the hospital at the edge of our range to appear. See you later Lucas._

I may hate Lust because he calls me Lucas at times… but he means good. "When did she start to go into labor?" I asked Twilight.

"As soon as I sent the letter. I had the letter already made and had spike send it before we left. She's been in there for almost 10 minutes." She sat down in a chair as I joined her. My worry showing as her hooves grabbed onto my right arm as I gripped the chair. Her hooves on my bandages as she looked at me. "She's going to be alright Luke. Nurse Redheart is also with her since she knows you would be worried."

"How long would it take for her to give birth?" I asked Twilight.

"An hour or so." She stated. "I know if you want you should go and try to find Dracul."

"I need to be here for Lightcrest…" Twilight gave me a soft smile before she kissed my cheek.

"I just hope none of her chicks are like you." Twilight stated jokingly.

"I take offense to that."

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Well… so we meet again… you organic piece of shit…**_


	87. Chapter 87

Sitting there for almost an hour I think over a thousand possibilities that I could think that could happen to her while in that damn room. And even I could tell that Twilight could tell how worried I was. I heard no word from the emotions as they were still out searching. My right foot kept on tapping on the floor in quick succession. "Luke you need to calm down. Getting all worked up will not do you any good." Twilight asked.

"I know Twilight but… I have to worry… I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't worry about Lightcrest and Dracul…" I told her.

"Um… Luke Damson?" my head snapped up as I saw the form of a nurse walk through the doors leading further into the hospital.

"That's me." I stated quickly standing up as Twilight joined me.

"Follow me please." We began to follow her. "Only Luke damson."

"She's a herd mate to Lightcrest." She nodded.

"Then follow me please." We followed her through the doors. I remembered the hospital before it was burned down. They were able to make the hospital here a little bit bigger as well as get some better equipment but even then my trips to the hospital were mostly bad. Soon though I saw Redheart walk out of a room with a soft smile on her face.

"Nurse Redheart!" I called out as she turned her head and smiled. We stopped next to her while the other nurse kept on going. Telling us she had work to do. "How is she?"

"I would say that we had a perfect egg birth but we had a few complications." She stated. She had three eggs and from what the griffon egg specialist has told me they are all very healthy." I nodded. "Unfortunately as I said we had a few complications. One of them is she will be sore for quite a while since the doctor that was supposed to give her a pain relief spell instead gave a spell where we can't cast magic. He has already been reprimanded. The other… complication…" she stated grimly. "Due to said complication… she will never be able to lay any eggs again…" my eyes widened. "I'm sorry to have to give you the news… if you wish I could tell-"

"No…" she stopped as I turned around and took a few small steps with my hand on my face. "I'll tell her…"

"Luke… are you sure?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm sure…"

"Do you want to be alone for when you talk to her?" Redheart asked.

"If you don't mind." She gave a nod as she walked into the room.

"Are you sure you want to tell her yourself Luke?" Twilight asked worried. "If you want I could."

"No… in case she might lash out I can take a few hits and hopefully restrain her." I told her before I stopped her from speaking. "I know that we all know she wouldn't do that but it's just to be safe."

"If you say so. That reminds me I need to send a letter to the princess to send to her father. Give her my congratulations alright?" I gave her a nod as she trotted off. Soon Nurse Redheart walked out with several doctors as she nodded.

"Once you're done telling her they have a few things to finish up in there." I nodded as I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Soon giving a small smile as I saw Lightcrest staring at three small eggs in an egg incubator on the left side of the bed. As I walked into the room I could see some claw marks on the metal on the bed she was on as well as seeing the blanket was ripped up a little bit.

"Hey Light… you feeling alright?" I asked when I pulled up a chair and sat down with it as she continued to stare at the eggs.

"just think… soon we will have little chicklings running around…" she stated with a smile on her beak clear as day. I was so not looking forward to having to tell her what's happened. "to be honest I'm kind of afraid of who they will act like most."

"I take offense to that." She turned her head to me still giving me a smile. "I mean I'm not that bad." She gave me a smile that was a little bit bigger. "so three eggs…"

"three egglings… hopefully soon to be three chicklings…" she stated as I nodded. "I heard from Twilight about dragon births… did you find her?" she asked with a voice filled with hope.

"no I have not. I have my familiars out at the moment looking to find her and the eggs hopefully."

"please find her Luke… even though we used to hate each other because of our species relationship… we grew very close." I gave her a nod.

"I will… but before I go off to try and find her… I got to tell you something dreadful…" her eyes filled with worry. "unfortunately due to some complications during the eggs birth… you won't be able to… lay anymore eggs…" she stiffened as I gave her a saddened look. She looked back towards the eggs with tears in her eyes. "I'll let you be for now…" I got up and walked away. Stopping as I opened the door to see she was still staring at her eggs but I could see the tears falling down her face. Walking out I turned to the doctors. "she's crying at the moment so give her a little bit of time… don't want to accidentally set her off." They nodded.

"off to find Dracul?" Twilight asked as I nodded.

"I promised Lightcrest I would. First I'm going to need a weapon in there since I'm limited on my magic currently."

"doesn't the place you work at have an armory for rentals for training?" she asked.

"it's does but only for dire circumstances. I rather not have to though."

"it's the only place that might have an acceptable weapon for you to use." She said.

"let's hope the manager can forgive me then. The meeting starts in about 20 minutes." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek causing her to blush a little. "wish me luck." Quickly sprinting through the halls and then out of the hospital I quickly flew towards the Wonderbolts building. Using magic on my side I got there quickly as I landed and went through the halls. Seeing the fliers and staff all going towards the assembly room. Some gave me looks of confusion as I went in the opposite direction. Soon I made it to the armory and I found the only staff member in this place not a part of the Wonderbolts sitting there reading a magazine.

"something I can help you with?" she asked. Thankfully I had 500 bits on me so I hoped it was good for a rental.

"I need to rent a sword."

"for what reason?" she asked flipping a page and blowing a bubble of bubblegum.

"to save one of my lovers in the Everfree Forest." She froze before her head slowly turned towards me. "please I have bits." Putting down the magazine she ran into the back and brought out a sword that looked wonderfully made.

"450 bits please." Taking out the bits quickly I left them as she also handed me a sheath to put on my belt. Quickly attaching it and sliding the sword in, I had immediately thanked her before sprinting out and immediately ran past the manager.

"Luke!" I slowed down a little bit and stopped as he ran over to me. "the meeting! Where are you going?! I was told one of your lovers gave birth but why do you have a sword from the armory?!" he asked.

"dragon births. I have to find her by tomorrow morning or she willed be forced to follow her instincts and head home! Now if you don't mind I got a lover to save!" running away I knew he stood there watching me as I turned the corner and saw him out of the corner of my eye.

 _So you're willing to risk your life to save a mate?_

Oh great it's you again... what do you want…

 _just interested in why you are doing this?_

Because I love her!

Exiting the building I took flight as the voice from that day continued.

 _Are you still mad that I locked your light and dark magic?_

No! I'm just mad that you're asking why I am saving her! Sure I and grateful you did it as I became more attuned with my lightning and wind magic so I now know I can't neglect my other magic. But you asking why I'm saving her in a monotone voice pisses me off to o end. Why are you even talking to me anyway?!

 _Because I needed to tell you that I have been forced to unlock your light and dark magic while restricting your fire magic. With that I'm off._

Immediately I could feel the power rushing through my veins as the light and dark magic flowed through my body once more. Quickly landing near the Everfree forest Lust popped out of the trees followed by Love. "we searched most of the outside of the Everfree. The only place we haven't gone is the heart of it. When we get close Timberwolves growl at us and Quiet says he saw the giant Timberwolve in the center of it." I mentally cursed at our luck as Lust pointed towards the heart of the forest.

"let's start from the outside and work our way in. can you two tell the others?" they nodded as they disappeared in a flash of light and melted into the shadows respectively. Taking a deep breath I ran straight into the forest. Knowing that I only had half a day to look for her, and hopefully eggs, before she ups and leaves. Passing by tree after tree I stumbled upon my first cave that looked like the rocks had been put there recently I began to think of a way to get inside of them. Finding that I could create a chain reaction of them all falling to make a big enough hole for me at the top that's exactly what I did as a horrid smell hit my nostrils… as I remembered this smell. I widened my eyes as I looked to the bottom of the rocks to find four Timberwolves just watching me from the bottom before they began to climb up.

I went to reach for my sword when I remembered if I needed to fuel magic into it I couldn't use my right arm due to the bandages. Using my left hand I pulled it out and flipped it so I was holding it out before I started the chain reaction of rocks. Thankfully the rocks hit one of the Timberwolves and squished it on the ground but the other three continued their climb. I knew I had a better chance inside the cave where I could pin them at the entrance. Quickly making the gap big enough for me to slip through I went straight through and used magic to brace my fall as I tumbled a little bit.

Rubbing my head from the slight pain from when my head hit a stray rock causing it to bleed a little I looked to find that the first Timberwolve was finding it difficult to get through. I gave a sigh of relief that was quickly dashed when it jumped in. once again cursing my luck I prepared my sword as the second one began to attempt to get in. me knowing that I had a certain amount of time until I would have to fight two of them and eventually three… I ran straight at it.


	88. Chapter 88

Charging the Timberwolve before it could react I fueled dark magic into my left arm as it also glowed on my sword. "Dark slash!" fueling wind magic into my body so I could increase my speed momentarily. unfortunately for me my luck today was horrible… the Timberwolve had already moved to the right and had dodged my slash. Causing me to waste magic as he leapt right at me. Its claws going straight into my bandaged arm as I gritted my teeth in pain. Thankfully I was able to rip my arm away before it could bite me.

I jumped back a few feet as the pain in my arm lessened due to the Timberwolves claws no longer in my flesh. The pain was near unbearable and I was pushing back reflex to grab my wound as that would only cause more pain. The bandages near the middle of my wrist to elbow were torn to shreds I could see the damaged skin on my arm and seeing it made me remember just what I had used to attempt to defeat a Timberwolve that wasn't even the strongest one there was. To be honest I kind of hate myself a little bit.

I have killed full grown dragons, griffon warriors, a sea dragon, an entire pack of rabid Diamond dogs… and I can't seem to kill an unintelligent mutt! Once more it leapt at me as I dodged to the right to gain some distance from the caved in entrance of the cave. I stopped moving as my eyes darted for a single second at the opening to see that the second Timberwolve was close to getting in here. Deciding to not take my attention away from my current threat I made note of the cave I was in.

It was definitely the wrong cave as it looked like to be like a burrow or something. Something reeked of death in here but I was too busy figuring out how to use the area to my advantage to do think about it further. Then immediately I had an idea. If all of them got in here I could cause a cave in. if I did that I would have to quickly get out and there is a big chance that I could get trapped in here. With how my luck is today I got to have a lucky moment right?

I flipped my sword in my hand and sheathed it as I jumped back to avoid another attack from a Timberwolve as the third Timberwolve got in. "may the power of light as I call upon it once again. Give me the strength I need to break the earth itself." I raised my right arm as I looked at the stone floor, feeling the power of light flow through my body and into my arm as it took a white glow to it. "Give me the power to manipulate the very earth through the use of light. Gift me with the power. Light eruption!" smashing my fist into the ground all the magic that built up in my arm went straight into the ground. I felt the ground begin to shake as cracks of white appeared where my fist landed as they branched out. Magic bursting from the stone floor as the Timberwolves leapt at me. I rolled to the right and winced as pain flared through my arm as where I was standing erupted a large column of light magic.

The ceiling started to get cracks in it as the cave in began. Dashing towards the entrance I avoided as many falling debris that would be hazardous to me health, meaning everything, and climbed up the rocks as large rocks hit all around me. As I reached halfway a sudden pain flared up in my right leg as I looked down. A Timberwolve was biting my ankle very tightly and I couldn't wriggle myself out of its grasp. I heard a large tumble further up and when I looked, I immediately ducked as a large boulder went flying past my body. It collided with the body of the Timberwolve forcing it to let go as I scrambled up as fast as I could. Pain flaring in both my right arm and ankle. I reached the entrance as I crawled out only to start rolling down the rocks and landed on the ground. My light magic already working on the smaller bruises on me due to the tumble

Sitting up against the rocks I listened as the cave in soon stopped. I gave a small grin as I took a look at my ankle. There was Timberwolve saliva all over it and I could already feel my magic being suppressed slightly. "Luke?!" I looked up to see Juke and Rage come from the trees as they ran over to me. "What the hell happened to you?!" yelled Rage.

"It's called I chose the wrong cave and fought three Timberwolves." I told him with a small smirk on my face. "How's the search going?"

"We have three caves and all of them were caved on at the entrance. Quiet and Happiness are currently dealing with one of the caves while Love and Lust are dealing with the other. We were on our way to the third cave to try and clear the entrance until we stumbled upon you." Juke stated as he pulled water from the air around him and put it on my ankle. I could see he began to struggle as his magic touched my leg. After about 10 minutes he finished cleaning my wound but I could still feel my magic being suppressed although it was slightly better.

"There's something else you need to know." Rage stated as he helped me stand up.

"And that is?" I asked him.

"Dragon hunters." I froze as a blank look crossed over my face. "It's a job that the royal guard can go into. If a dragon makes a nest within a few miles of a pony civilization they instantly are notified and they begin the hunt."

"Couldn't Celestia of stopped them?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Their under the power of the council. We need to have let them know if a friendly dragon is nesting so they don't send them out. We can only do that before she nests."

"My luck today is utter bullshit." I muttered under my breath. "So we can't stop them?" he nodded. "What if we were to find her first?"

"We could just turn them away." Suddenly Quiet and Happy came from the trees.

"Our cave is clear." Happy stated. "Yours?"

"Haven't gone to it yet. We came across this dumbass." Rage stated.

"You know you're technically me right?" I stated with a raised eyebrow as he dropped me to the ground. "Damnit!" I yelled as I landed on my right arm.

"Luke with that arm you might want to just go to the hospital. In fact you definitely should with all your injuries!" Happy yelled as I could tell he was extremely worried.

"No… not happening…"

"Luke you can't find her if you're dead!" happy yelled crouching down next to me as he helped me up.

"The fact with all I've been through since coming here and that I'm not dead yet says something. I'm too stubborn to die." I told him as Love and Lust appeared from a shadow.

"Lucas?" Lust stated in surprise as he ran over while Love walked over. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Same thing I asked." Rage muttered. "He got fucked up by some Timberwolves."

"Oh Lucas…" Lust stated.

"Stop calling me Lucas damnit!" I yelled at him. "I'm guessing your cave was also a bust?" Love gave a silent nod. "Love could you head ahead to the third cave? Rage notified me of dragon hunters under orders from the council. I rather not hurt them and get the full wrath of the council on my ass." He nodded before disappearing in a flash of light. "Happy, could you two please help me get there?" he nodded as he put me onto his armored back. "Let's go."

Instantly we were off towards the cave as thoughts went through my mind. I've been injured quite a lot but they never stopped me. I've been stabbed by a different dimensions Celestia's horn. I've been stabbed by the leader of the griffon rebellion. I've taken a lightning bolt near the heart. I've been bitten by a large hoard of rabid diamond dogs. Lots of stuff has happened to me and yet I just went with the flow and gained new scars. I should look into getting some more pain tolerance.

We arrived at the cave to find Love standing in front of the blocked entrance with about 7 ponies in front of him. He had his arms crossed and I could just feel him getting annoyed. "We need to do our job familiar! Why you won't let us through I will never know." The only mare of the group stated and I could hear the anger in her voice. "Get out of the way!" she then yelled as I watched Love shake his head.

"Um boss. You don't think the familiar is protecting the humans mate? Isn't he dating the dragon princess?" one of the stallions asked.

"If he is protecting her, the council would have been told. Also where the hell is Bones and his group?!" I could tell she was easily pissed and annoyed.

"They probably got lost again." Another stallion asked.

"Or I beat them up to find out why they were here." Rage asked as we approached them. "Were they already here when you got here Love?" he nodded. "Well shit."

"Why in the name of Celestia are all you familiars here anyway?" the mare asked with an annoyed tone.

"Trying to find my lover giving birth to eggs." I stated as they seemed to finally take notice of me. "Hiya."

"Uh why are you here?" the mare asked confused.

"Didn't I just say it? My lover is most likely in that cave!"

"Then why didn't you notify the council?" the mare asked.

"Because I don't know all the god damn laws damnit!" I yelled. "Hey Love please tell me she is in there." He gave a quick nod. "Thank god! Been searching for her for several hours and have been worried for her for several more!"

"Um boss… what do we do? Code dictates that we still go after the dragon." Another stallion asked.

"Um Lancer? Do you know who that is?! He fought both Princess Luna and princess Celestia to a standstill!" the first stallion yelled out as I could see sweat start to form on his face. "I don't think we want to piss him off even further!"

"Shut it the both of you!" she then rubbed her forehead with her left hoof before pointing at Rage. "Oi! Red familiar!"

"Yes?" he asked annoyed.

"Where's my other group?" she then asked as Rage pointed in a direction. "Then let's go." They all left as I gave a sigh of relief.

"Happy let me down." He looked at me for a few seconds before complying with my request. I stumbled over to the caved in entrance as a smile passed onto my face. I put my hand against one of the rocks and smiled. "It may not have been me that found d you initially… but at least we found you…" I muttered. "Love, Lust. Could you two clear away the rocks?" I stumbled back as they approached them. Their arms glowing with their respective magic. Soon they began to grab large rocks and throw them off to the sides as the rest of us just stayed there and watched.

After about an hour of safely getting rid of the rocks, I was kind of ignorant in asking them to make sure they didn't cause a cave in, we finally got through as a soft growling was heard. I looked towards Love for yet another confirmation and he gave me thumbs up as I nodded with a smile on my face. "I'll go in alone. You all keep watch please." They nodded as I took in a deep breath and prayed to god that my bad luck spree had finally run out before walking inside. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I had stopped before my eyes widened and yet another smile crossed my face as I recognized the colors of the dragon. "Hello again… Dracul…"


	89. Chapter 89

Looking up at the large dragon known as Dracul a smile was on my face as the light from outside shined in. helping my eyes adjust to the darkness that was inside this cave. "Hello back at you." She stated. Her voice staying the same despite her large size.

"Finally found you after several hours of searching." Her head came over to me and looked me over before her eyes widened.

"What in the name of the dragon lord happened to you?" she asked seeing my sorry state.

"It's been a rough day." Her attention then turned to my right arm as I could see the worry in her eyes. "I'm alright. Just a quick trip to the hospital and I should be fine." She looked unsure. "Oh come on! You know I'm much harder to kill than that. What happened to the dragon with the ego as high as her temper!" she glared at me before she gave me a large smile.

"How is Lightcrest doing?" you know you would never know how good of friends they were unless they spoke of each other.

"She gave birth today to three eggs!" I told her happily as she gave an excited smile.

"That is certainly good. For I also have three eggs." She stated. So six eggs… already I have a big family and yet twilight, Shadow, and Luna aren't pregnant. I haven't even done it with Luna yet so that's even more surprising. "Thinking of your future?" she then asked.

"Our future." Her smile got a little bit bigger. "Is it alright to see them?" she nodded as she looked towards her body as I watched her move. Soon revealing a small nest of bones with three eggs in the middle. The one on the left was black with dark brown spots on it. The one in the middle was an electric yellow with three black stripes. Two on the left and one on the right. The final one was a dark blue and it had a design as it as if it was covered in scales outlines in black. Seeing these reminds me to look at Light's eggs to see if they look any different. These three eggs were easily almost a foot and a quarter foot tall. "They look beautiful. Hard to see that they came from my genes." I could hear a deep chuckle come from her. "You know you could have told me about dragon births. I was told today and it scared the hell out of me."

"Your fault for not asking." She stated.

"Oi!" I yelled at her as I heard yet another chuckle. I gave a small sigh before looking up at her with a smile on my face. "So you ready to go home or do you need to wait a little?"

"I think it's time I rejoined civilization. By the eggs there should be several cards made of gold. Take them and I should get smaller." I nodded as I approached the eggs and shuffled around. Being careful of not accidentally knocking them over. Finding them I picked them up and heard some grunts and groans before I turned around and saw that Dracul was back to looking normal. She was moving her arms and legs as I heard several cracks as she flexed. "It feels so good to be this size again!" she yawned out as I gave a small chuckle. "Oh stop laughing you reckless idiot." She stated as she walked over.

"But I'm your reckless idiot." I told her.

"That's what I worry about at times…" she said as I looked at the eggs. "I never figured I would start a family or find a mate. Dad always said that anyone who would be my mate would have their claws full with me." I pulled her in close as she laid her head onto my right shoulder. "To be honest… it feels good knowing we will have dragon hatchlings crawling around…"

"Same could be said for Lightcrest's." I told her. "Let's hope they can get along like their mothers did."

"They better." She said as I approached them and put my hand against the one in the middle.

"You grab the blue one and I'll have my familiars grab the other two." She nodded as she walked over to said egg. "Love! Lust!" they came running in as they stopped in front of me. "Mind carrying the other two eggs?" they grabbed the two eggs as Dracul smiled. Putting the gold plates into my back pocket we left the cave and went directly towards the town. About halfway along the path, as we had reached it near the start of our small journey, Rage had to come out and help me move along.

"I see the edge of the forest." I told Dracul as I looked on ahead. She gave a small smile as we quickened our pace a little bit. Soon reaching the exit as the town was bursting with activity. We went along the outside of the town so we could reach the hospital unimpeded. Soon getting inside immediately a doctor rushed over seeing my sorry state. "I'm alright. But could you give a checkup to Dracul and her eggs please?" he looked at me astonished at my request but he went and grabbed a couple nurses. Pulling all of us with them as we passed by the room Lightcrest was in. being put into the one right next to hers Love, Lust, and Dracul put all three eggs onto the third hospital bed in the room as the two nurses worked on them and Dracul while the Doctor worked on me.

"So what happened if I may ask?" the doctor asked as he looked me over.

"I went searching for Dracul due to dragon birth instincts. I encountered several Timberwolves and this is the end result." I told him as he checked my ankle. "I should be alright."

"You may be alright but you took a major beating fighting those Timberwolves. If I compare your ankle with the diamond dog anatomy your ankle is almost broken. It might have a few cracks but you're going to experience a small limp for about a month or so." I gave him a nod. "I'll let you know how the eggs are doing." He walked over and began to assist the nurses with Dracul and the eggs. Soon though the door burst open and in came Twilight. See me she rushed over.

"I heard from other ponies what you looked like! What in the name of Celestia were you thinking?!" she yelled causing me to wince slightly.

"I was thinking I would do anything for any of you. For Dracul it's no different." I told her as she put a hoof onto her forehead and sighed.

"You know you're going to give us all a headache one of these days that will just never go away right?" I gave her a small smile and she glared at me and bopped me on the head. She then turned around and smiled when she saw Dracul. Trotting over they began a conversation while the doctor and nurses worked on her and her eggs. Standing up and wincing at the slight pain I walked out of the room and went next door. Walking in I found that Lightcrest was asleep. Her head lolled towards the door as I walked over and sat down. I rubbed the right side of her face with my left hand as I could hear her soft snoring as I pulled away and turned my head to her eggs on the other side of the bed. The three of them were the at least a foot tall so not as big as Dracul's but nearly big enough. All of them were just a normal brown for chicken eggs in my world. Lightcrest started to stir as I looked at her with a smile on my face.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly as she looked at me. "Luke?" she asked tiredly.

"How you doing Light?" I asked her.

"good." She said in a still sleepy tone.

"I found Dracul. She had the same amount of eggs you did." She gave a small smile. "The nurses and doctor are looking over them and Dracul right now." She gave a small nod. "So… how you feeling about…"

"Not being able to produce more eggs?" I gave her a small nod. "At first… I was heartbroken… but over time…" she turned her head to the other side and stared at her eggs. "I realized even though I may never give you a bigger family then what you may want." I glared at her slightly for thinking I would force her to give me a family when she wouldn't want to. "But I just had to realize that at least I gave you a family…" I moved my chair closer as she looked at me.

"Even if you couldn't give me a family… I would be happy no matter what." She gave me a smile as I pulled her into a hug.

"Has anyone ever told you how random you are at times?" she whispered as I gave a large smile

"Not yet but you're the first." I told her as I could hear her giggle a little. "You know…" she pulled away as she stared right at me. "Ever since my grandparents died I've had to mature faster. When I was in the army I was forced to be serious quite a bit of the time."

"But now you don't do you?" she asked. I responded with a shrug.

"Even then I know I have to be serious. I have to protect you all and that feeling has increased with now having to protect your eggs."

"Our eggs…" I chuckled.

"Yes our eggs." I repeated.

"What was your family like?" she then asked.

"Where did this come from?" I asked her.

"Just wondering…" she asked.

"My grandparents were very nice. My grandfather collected watches and my grandmother loved tea. But hearing about my parents from my grandfather made me lose respect for them. I never knew them as they had dropped me off with them and never came back."

"What were they like?" she asked me as I pondered if I should tell her or not. Finally deciding to tell her.

"My mother was like a lost puppy… always listening to my father no matter what. My father was a racist prick who only thought of himself and other white people. If he had his way he would kick out every nonwhite person in the united states."

"White… person?" she asked confused.

"Humans have many kinds of looks and genetics due to these genetics there are many kinds of humans. Such as Germans, Russians, Americans. I'm an American."

"So why would he hate other human races?" she then asked.

"Cause he's racist. I don't know why. I'm just glad you all don't have to meet him. I'm going to go and check up on Dracul and the eggs. You get some more sleep alright?" she gave a small nod as I gave her a quick kiss and left the room. Heading next door I walked in to find the nurses were gone and the doctor was talking with Dracul while Twilight listened in. walking over I listened in to the Doctors orders.

"-as well as eat some more meat then you usually do. Your genetics show that you have to eat more than usual to have a good life."

"I already knew that." Dracul stated annoyed.

"Good. But I suggest not doing anything strenuous for a few days or at the very most a week. Meaning no sex." The two of them blushes as did I while the doctor only chuckled. "Your eggs are healthy but if you could bring them in every few days they should be alright. Although with your decision we could keep them here the first two weeks to make sure nothing bad happens to them." I looked towards Twilight and Dracul.

"It's up to you Dracul. They are your eggs." I told her. My opinion would be biased with what's all happened since I've come to this world.

"What's the… earliest we should keep them here?" she asked unsure of herself.

"About 10 days but we prefer to keep them here for a full two weeks. You can come over any time you wish to see them as I know dragons are highly territorial about their eggs. Griffons are the same way except not as much." The doctor said. "Knowing your past Mr. Damson I will make sure they have some security passing by them more than the foals if you wish."

"Luke." She looked towards me as she was also unsure of what to do which was understandable. This is the first time she is a mother to eggs so she might not know. Hearing about the security brought be back to being confused about what to do. One fact is that I know we don't have an area for the eggs just yet to be placed and two weeks would be a good time to get something prepared.

"Now that I think about it I think we should Dracul. But only if Lightcrest agrees." She nodded. "She's next door to this room if you want to go ask." Standing up she immediately left as I looked at the doctor. "So you know what's all happened to me and those I love yes?" he nodded. "Are you certain that everything will be alright here? I have fought against diamond dogs, dragon rebels, griffon rebels… many people… and I have surely made enemies with them all. Can you utterly assure me that the eggs will be protected?"

"I can utterly assure you that they can be protected. Thanks to you getting injured a lot the princesses have an account for your medical expenses. We have extra bits so we could temporarily hire some of the good to guard the hospital due to said bits."

"My recommendation hire the night guard. They might give you a discount if they were a part of the original ones that I trained." He seemed astonished. "They might not though. I know a night guard by the name of Shadow Shade would definitely help."

"May I ask why?" I gave him a small grin.

"She's one of our herd mates." Twilight said for me as he sighed.

"I will take your recommendation to the lead doctor of the hospital." I nodded as Dracul came back.

"She says yes." The doctor nodded.

"Excellent. Your may leave today if you wish Miss Dracul as well as Miss Lightcrest. In two weeks we should be alright with letting you bring the eggs home." We all nodded as we went to tell Lightcrest the news.

 **okay to make things easier for me instead of full riddles im going with one word riddles. there is a chance i cant get them all but they will be used to expect whats to come. enjoy!**

 **Next few Chapters word Riddles:**

 **Dream**

 **Vacation**

 **Snow**

 **Storm**

 **also, quick thing to say to everybody! I don't have as many chapters as I had a month ago due to the fact I have been sick for the past few weeks. being sick means an average mind and an average mind means no inspiration for me to write. also, combine the fact I'm thinking for my future. this is because I decided to start writing a series to hopefully publish. I'm on chapter 4 of the first book so I might not have as many chapters as I wish but I hope you can all forgive me. have a good one!**


	90. Chapter 90

**So Hey guys quick thing I'm sorry I barely have any chapters but that's life for ya you know? Comes with the fact I've had to work on my Eagle Scout Project, Boy scouts, Camp outs, taking care of my horse, senior exams, having to work my ass off to pass math, I hope you all get what I mean. And since summer is coming back I am slowly falling out of my MLP imagination and slowly going into other stuff such as** pokemon **or the stories I want to write to hopefully get a good income.**

 **I hope you all can forgive me as this happened last summer as well but being 18 has its ups and downs. I'm actually going to be getting my temps today to start driving around and I have my senior exams in 3 weeks so a lot of stuff is happening near the end of the year. Also once the end of school happens even if I don't reach where I wish to in Angel of Magic V2 I will be putting that story on hold to work on other stories such as the Power of Love or maybe some other ideas I've been having. Which reminds me I have yet to post on my profile my story ideas so I will have to do that later.**

 **Hope you all can forgive me and have a good one! Peace out!**

The rest of yesterday went by fast. Dracul and Lightcrest were back home together. Dracul was catching up on what's happened the past ten days of her not being here and I say ten because she didn't talk much when we came home yesterday.

I had woken up early to find them all surrounding me and knowing that the manager would want to talk with me about why I ran out yesterday I was preparing myself for the worst. Yesterday's meeting was a very important one that was required for everyone to go to. It being my first major important meeting it is not going to go well on my side with the manager. I have 20000 bits saved up though thanks to the past four weeks of work with a little bit over thanks to my work as a guard.

I had quickly wrote up a note for the girls so I could get to work quickly to hopefully not get any punishment for missing the meeting. Putting the note on the able in an easy to see place I went outside after grabbing the borrowed sword at the door and quickly flew towards work. Many possibilities went through my mind and half of them were bad while another half were good.

Soon getting there I quickly landed and folded my wings in as I remembered where the manager's office was and made my way there. Hoping he had come in early today. I passed by several staff and fliers as they looked at me as if I had let them down as I reached the manager's office. Standing in front of it for a minute or so I took a deep breath before nodding. "Come in." I walked in and spotted the manager looking over some paperwork.

"Hey manager." I stated as he looked up and motioned for me to take a seat. "So… about yesterday."

"Save it… I know why you left and it was confirmed by Spitfire herself when she went to the hospital to confirm." He said with a smile. "But I haven't told the rest of the employees yet and they think you lied to get out of the meeting." I glared at him as he chuckled. "Oh don't glare. I had to figure out if it was the real reason as I also know about dragon births from what you told me earlier. I'll be letting them know during the meeting today."

"Wait what? Meeting?" I asked as he nodded.

"You were needed there yesterday so the meeting didn't take place. I told them you left unexpectedly but they took it the wrong way almost immediately. Hope you understand that if this was a normal meeting it would be a lot worse." I nodded. "Good!" he stated in a cheery tone. "The meeting is set for noon today so please be there. I'll let the others know that it wasn't a bad reason and they should let up. But I do have one question for you." His voice turned absolutely serious as he stated that.

"Yes?" I asked kind of afraid of what he was going to ask.

"How many eggs?" he then asked with a curious tone.

"Three griffon and three dragon." He looked like a child given free buffet in a candy shop.

"You're going to have your hooves full once they hatch." I sighed.

"Tell me about it. Any work I need to get done in my office?" I asked him as he nodded.

"A few new fliers information that I would like you to look over to see if they are either main or backup." I nodded as I left the office with a smile on my face and went straight towards my office. The fact that the meeting was pushed back tells me that I was so important for the meeting that I could be the president. That's what my mind thought anyway.

I'm glad that Spitfire confirmed that Light had given birth at the hospital cause I remember telling her yesterday why I left. Remembering the sword I borrowed I walked straight past my office and straight towards the armory. Even then my mind couldn't get past the fact that this place had an armory.

I quickly returned the sword and went straight back to my office. Entering it I immediately spotted three folders place on my desk as I sat down at it and began to look them over. For several hours I looked this over as I finally made my decisions for the three of them. Knowing that the three of them were friends while two were competitive with each other while the one just wanted to entertain. I couldn't place them in as main flyers as they had barely any experience so I also wrote down why and placed them into my done bin just as a knock went onto my door. "Come in!" I yelled as I began to organize my desk slightly as it was a mess from yesterday.

In walked Spitfire with a small smirk on her face as she was dressed up as a drill instructor. "So how you doing?" she then asked me.

"Good. 6 eggs. Tired dragon and griffon lovers. Loooooong night trying to fall asleep and not what you're probably thinking." She gave a small nod as she then saw several files in my done bin.

"Training schedules?"

"Nope. Manager had me look over three new fliers and where to place them. I suspect they will go through you before he makes a decision though." She raised an eyebrow as she walked over and grabbed the folders and sat down in the chair. I could tell out of the corner of my eyes she was digesting all the information about the three fliers and I could see her slightly nod and slightly shake her head from time to time.

Once she was done she set all the folders down on the desk and looked me straight in the eyes. "I see your reasoning in the three of them but why not split them apart? The competitive ones would be in backup and the third would be a flyer."

"Because what I see is another main flyer team in the making." She looked at me confused. "Taking into account their history they are already familiar with themselves and each other and most likely already know each other's limits which would take a while to figure out the limits of anybody that's joins their team."

"So basically you put them together in the reserves on superstition?" I gave her a nod. "I'll take your word for it but I think differently."

"That's what you're supposed to do I believe." She gave a small glare before a smile graced her face.

"I will see you at the meeting." She walked out of the room quickly as I sighed and looked at the recent picture that was taken and framed on the desk. It was of me standing in the middle with Lightcrest on the left with her three eggs and Dracul on the right with Twilight along with her three eggs. This was the picture for now until we could get Luna and Shadow there so we could take a new picture. But for now this would do.

I worked until noon as I entered the meeting area to suddenly find many eyes on me. Ignoring them the best I could I took a seat as I waited for it to start. "Good afternoon everypony!" Everyone gave a hello and a good afternoon. "So first off I just want to congratulate the flyers in doing very well in their shows." Everyone began to clap their hooves, or hands in my case, at his news. "Second off I am very surprised by what's been happening lately." He then stated in a monotone voice. "Many clients are very happy with how every show that they have seen has been happening. Combine the added expense of creating their own stunts we have earned at least 100,000 bits more in one month then we have in an entire year!"

More clapping was heard as well as excited yells. "Alright everypony calm down. Thanks to this there is a surprise I will say at the end of the meeting for every senior member of the staff and fliers." I could deal with that. "Now you are all wondering why yesterday's meeting was moved to today. Yesterday your new training coach had to leave unexpectedly for one reason. Two of his lovers were giving birth." I could see many of their eyes widen as well as looks of understanding. "And from what I was told it was his griffon and dragon lover. Both having 3 eggs each. I wish you luck my friend." I gave him a nod. "I now give the floor to Spitfire for her report on the flyers management before me talk about the staff."

Moving off of the stage she walked up and looked over the crowd. "From my report this month we have had 10 minor injuries along with 2 major injuries. Thankfully they are not that bad and they should come back into service within a month. I will have a list of who was injured outside of the door and their injuries in case you are worried."

"Ma'am a question."

"Yes Fleetfoot?" she asked.

"What's going to happen to the teams who have injured teammates?" Fleetfoot then asked. It was a good question as it determined how one is going to be paid or how much.

"They will be temporarily be put with their temporary teams. Once the injured flyer returns they will wait another week for the flyer to get back into things before coming back together like always." Fleetfoot nodded at the answer as she sat back down. "Another thing that has to be said is a reminder of a rule of no flirting with married clients." I could see some of the flyers faces turn red from embarrassment as I chuckled. "Because of that we got several complaints which will be delivered to your team captains for distribution. I also have to say that due to some of your idiotic tendencies the flier lounge needs to be repaired due to some idiot getting drunk and flying around in there!" she ended in a yell. "And I'm looking at you Crash Course!" said Pegasus shirked under her gaze. "Manger?"

"Thank you for your words Spitfire. For the staff there has been some issues with the clock in and out system so until that is fixed you will have to come to me to let you know that you are here. Failure to let me know on time will mean you are late and will be a reduced pay. Also there have been rumors… of two ponies going at it in one of the closets in the east wing… if I find out who they were they will get a reduced pay for slacking on the job." He stated with anger in his tone before a calm look came onto his face. "Also I am happy to say that this month we have had no staff accidents. Usually we have one or two but I am glad to say we have none this month." Clapping was heard. "Now onto the surprise I was telling you all about. Thanks to the surplus in bits I am happy to say that in three days we will have a weeklong vacation for senior members. By senior members I mean those that have been around for at least 1 year."

Understandable considering the work given by the senior members. I wouldn't go anyway due to the girls and the eggs. "The vacation will be up at a ski resort north of Canterlot. All senior members are able to go for free but for a regular employee and staff they would have to pay 200 bits to stay for a full week. But thanks to the bits earned if you wish to go we will pay for 25 percent of the cost to say which 50 bits is. The rest of what remains would go into the savings for the Wonderbolts."

"May I ask why the vacation sir?" Soarin asked.

"I figured it would be a good idea with the extra bits we have earned. Consider it a teamwork activity to get to know one another more. I have already sent out messages to all towns about the vacation for the Wonderbolts. I have a list on the wall next to my office to write down if you're coming or not. You can choose to come with us or remain wherever you want to go for your vacation week. Mr. Damson. How has the training you have given the flyers and staff members looking?"

"From what I can tell it's been going really well. I suspect I will have to find some way to make the courses harder. Another thing to say is that they have been doing very well through the courses and their reflexes, strength, and speed have improved greatly." He nodded.

"Excellent to hear. That is all for today's meeting. You may all leave early today if you wish. Names must be put up in two days or I will think you are being left behind. After that I will put up a paper on where we will be meeting to take the train. Have a wonderful day everypony!"


	91. Important

Hey, everybody, you favorite writer here, or hopefully I mean, and I got some good news for me... but some bad news for all of you. it's summer...

and I graduated school...

so guess who's going to be getting a job to hopefully move out of his parent's house? so until that happens there will be some months I will be unable to update any stories considering I am a story jumper and Naruto seem to always be stuck in my mind and its the cause of my decrease in mlp writing. but I'm going to ask if you all wish for me to add Naruto crossovers to this little old account of mind I mean I've been on fanfiction for three years I beleive come August first.

I have a story request that I will be working on as well as another story that's already being worked on that's a request. so that's two stories that I am going to try my best to work on when possible. and as I said before Angel of Magic V2 is going to be on a very long hiatus. sure its storyline was one of my first stories but with everything happening it's going to be about 10 years of writing it with my mind just to finish it so I hope you all forgive me.

it also doesn't help that I have ADHD and recently got my wisdom teeth pulled so I lost some more wisdom then I had... just joking there but I did get them pulled so there was no writing for me.

so while I'm gone I will try my best to get my priorities straight to continue my writing but at the same time build a life for me. to be honest I'm hoping to be a stay at home dad in the future.

well, i hope you all wish me luck in my life and ill update when i have chapters... have a good one everyone!


	92. im back!

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello everybody! I am back in action for hopefully a very long time! first, I would like to say that I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time but ADHD has been a curse for the last year. so since I've been gone for so long I've decided to do a few things for the next... 3 days? yeah, 3 days... for three days from when I wake up to when I go to bed I will be typing up chapters almost nonstop, a guy has got to eat to plus I will only stop when I am forced to by my family, on stories chapters and messaging. since my head comes up with more ideas then what I can keep up with here's what will happen. the list at the end of this message is the order that I will be making chapters in. after making a chapter for one story I will make another one for the next in line! so here is the list!

Derpy Sunrise - continue

Equestrian Ranch - rewrite

Ponyville's Pirate - new

Ponyville's Hunter - new

The Power of Love - rewrite

The Silent Singer - new

so this is the list I will be doing at the moment with two rewrites, two new stories, and one continue. I will warn you now my ADHD will screw me over at some point and I will need to break off and do something different such as read a book to calm down my head but I should be alright.

for those who have stayed with me over the years I have a question for you all... do you believe ADHD to be a blessing? or a curse? for a writer. hope to have you respond and ill see you all over the next few hours.


End file.
